Ya no te Espero
by Keyag
Summary: Albert ha decidido no volver amar,el amor no fue hecho para él. Candy se quedó junto a Terry en esa visita a New York, ¿qué más se necesita además de amor para ser feliz? Terry sabe que ella es el mayor regalo que la vida le pudo haber dado, pero, tal vez aprendió a apreciar los regalos de la vida demasiado tarde. PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE ESTA OBRA-
1. Chapter 1

**NYC, 1916**

Candy, mi novia vive con Albert… ese pensamiento no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, sé que son amigos, siempre lo han sido, pero por más que intento racionalizarlo los celos me vuelven loco.

Ella es tan niña, tan inocente, y él, aunque mi amigo, es un hombre, un hombre unos ocho años mayor que ella, ella solo tiene 16, y amnésico o no, la sangre corre por sus venas, ¿cómo va a pasar por alto la belleza de mi pecosa? No puedo dejarla sola, tal vez sea tiempo de tomar decisiones, de definir lo nuestro…

Después de darle muchas vueltas tomo una decisión, el estreno de Romeo y Julieta se acerca, y ambos soñamos con que ella esté aquí, en un impulso escribo una carta y adjunto un boleto, un solo boleto, no habrá vuelta atrás. Mi pecosa será mía y de nadie más.

 **Lakewood, 1919.**

Las campanas doblan en la iglesia por ella, mi amada, mi amiga y compañera, y por él, mi único hijo, mi heredero, yo, William Albert Andrew, he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor, la felicidad y la vida en familia me ha sido negada, siempre ha sido igual, primero mis padres, luego mi única hermana, Anthony y Stear…. Después ella. Me veo una última vez en el espejo y camino rumbo a las escaleras, mi tía espera abajo junto con mi ahora único sobrino y su esposa, ellos son en este momento todo lo que tengo, lo único que me queda y lo que en definitiva no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Lakewood, está inundado de flores blancas y en el portal de rosas las flores se deshojan como cada vez que la muerte nos visita, creo que este lugar está maldito, siempre lo estuvo, Lakewood la bella mansión que encierra tantos recuerdos, recuerdos trágicos, ahora que lo pienso mejor, pocos son los momentos de alegría que vienen a mi mente de este lugar, aquí perdí a mi padre, a mi hermana, a mi sobrino y me enteré del cruel destino que corrió ella, si, creo que odio este lugar y hoy deseo con todo mi corazón venderla, después de todo ya no habrá otro heredero de los Andrew en línea directa, de eso estoy más que seguro, porque simplemente me niego a volver a sentir de nuevo, he cerrado mi corazón para siempre al amor, ya no volveré a amar, nunca más me volveré a enamorar, no volveré a creer en el espejismo de cupido, ya en dos oportunidades me ha hechizado, solo para burlarse de mí, de mi dolor, de mis esperanzas y sueños… ahora nunca más y si de algo estoy seguro y juro aquí en este momento es que no habrá una tercera, el amor no está hecho para mí.

Camino hasta el primer piso, mi tía planta un beso en mi mejilla y Archie me abraza, mientras Annie trata por todos los medios de callar al pequeño que lleva en brazos, porque asume que el dolor de ver un bebé cuando he perdido al mío será demasiado, pero, aunque así es, ese pequeño, Allistear Cornwell, es ahora el único heredero de los Andrew, él será el único motivo por el cual valga la pena mantener este gran legado, que no solo ha sido una carga para mí, sino que al parecer lleva consigo el dolor, la tragedia y la desesperanza.

Hoy a mis 27 años, por primera vez me he rendido, nunca estuve tan desesperanzado, ni siquiera cuando la perdí a ella, no tenía memoria y no era más que un pobre diablo, aún en esos momentos, saberla feliz me daba la fuerza para luchar, pero hoy ya no tengo nada ni nadie y nunca más volveré a amar, cuidaré del legado familiar para el pequeño Cornwell, que ahora llevará el apellido Andrew en primer grado, al igual que Archie y Anne, vaya, la vida le sonríe a la ex huérfana del hogar de Ponny, la chica ambiciosa que supo jugar sus cartas, y se quedó con la familia que debió haber sido de mi pequeña, al lado de uno de los hombres que la amaba, y ahora, ahora es la madre del futuro patriarca. Tal vez si ella no hubiese sido egoísta, mi pequeña estaría hoy con vida, no se hubiese ido con ese maldito bastardo, que solo jugó con ella, la engañó, me la robó de las manos, solo para hacerla sufrir y hacerla morir en medio de tanta pena, angustia y dolor.

Estoy un poco más que maldito, hoy en medio de este espantoso día y por segunda vez en menos de tres años, la muerte de un amor toca mi puerta, se posa sobre mí cual ave de mal agüero, y no por primera vez me preguntó porque me pasa a mí de largo, hoy debo ver partir para siempre a la mujer que amo, la que me devolvió a la vida, las esperanzas y las ganas de vivir, cuando mi amada pequeña me dejó, justo cuando daba inicio el más cruel y frio de los inviernos, cuando se fue en busca de su destino, para solo hallar la muerte, hoy el maldito destino otra vez se burla de mí y debo enterrar a mi esposa, Evelyn Vanderbilt Andrew, aunque en circunstancias completamente diferentes, la desolación sigue siendo la misma.

A ella, la pequeña pecosa que se metió en mi corazón sin que yo lo supiera, a ella la despedimos tres años atrás, su hijo, el hijo de ese malnacido, no llegó a ver la luz del día, y hoy, mi amada Evelyn, la frágil pelirroja que llenó mis días de luz después de la muerte de ella, se ha ido llevándose con ella a mi hijo.

No hay forma de negar que estoy maldito. Abordamos los autos, y llegando a la iglesia descendemos, entro con mi tía del brazo, al frente hay un solo féretro, no podía mandarlo a él a la oscuridad solo, sin su madre, así que hora reposa en los brazos de la mujer que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida porque él viviera.

El rito de despedida me pasa de noche, es como si viviera dos dolores a la vez, hoy la iglesia está atiborrada, pero tres años atrás, tres años atrás solo éramos seis, ni siquiera Anne, que se decía su hermana asistió, no quería manchar su reputación, la iglesia entonces estaba vacía, a mi lado estaba mi tía, George, y Archie, y en la otra banca el maldito culpable de su muerte, el que decía amarla, pero que solo se dedicó a mancillarla, y a su lado su madre, la famosa actriz de Broadway, sé por la última carta de mi pequeña que Eleanor se portó muy bien con ella, así que a ella no tengo nada que reprocharle, pero a él a Terrence Grandchester, muero por partirle la cara y porque viva en medio del dolor, el mismo que desde ahora vivo y que será mi única compañía, y que juro me encargaré sea la de él.

Vuelvo al presente, elevamos rezos por las almas de mi familia, veo cerca a su anciana madre, la venerable Elaine Vanderbilt, acompañada por su sobrino, Evelyn era su única hija, sus hijos habían muerto en la guerra, porque al igual que mi sobrino Allistear Cornwell no soportaron vivir una vida privilegiada, y pensaron inocentemente que podrían salvar al mundo. Y su marido había muerto poco después de mi boda con Evelyn.

Evelyn, mi hermosa banshee de cabellos de fuego, aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, habían pasado 9 meses desde la muerte de ella, y yo estaba en el infierno, debía sonreír y responder preguntas estúpidas, bailar con mujeres que pretendían conocerme, saber algo de la bolsa de valores, o de lo que fuera que pensaban era de mi interés cuando en realidad no sabían nada que no fueran los últimos chismes de la sociedad, y de pronto te vi, rodeada de hombres con la misma cara de fastidio y desinterés que seguramente yo tenía, tu mirada verde se cruzó con la mía haciéndome recordar la de ella, y entonces me alejé del grupo y fui a rescatarte. Te pedí bailar, parecía que ibas a negarte, pero después confesaste que recordaste mi fama de desinteresado, y pensaste que tal vez podríamos salvarnos el uno al otro. Y yo quise creer lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Love to have you on board of this story C, thanks for all the patience, the time, and the passion that you put into our creative process.**

 **Chicas gracias por cada comentario. Bendiciones.**

 **New York 1916.**

Lo escuché claramente mientras caminaba entre los pasillos, los murmullos, la gente que hablaba sobre mí, y sobre ella, cuestionando su manera de hablarme y las veces que la habían visto salir de mi apartamento.

Maldita sea, la gente debería dedicarse a lo suyo, a ellos que les importaba, sin embargo, solo paso de largo, no dignificaría rumores con mi atención, ahora solo hay una cosa en mi cabeza, el correo debe de llegar pronto, y seguramente habrá una carta de mi pecosa.

Alguien llama a mi puerta, pienso que es el correo y abro, y está ella ahí parada frente a mí con sus hermoso cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules, esa mirada de inocencia, no puedo negar que es hermosa.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con indiferencia que sé que la sorprende, otras veces he sido más cálido.

Vine a verte, y me topé con tu cartero, hay carta de Chicago.

No debiste molestarte.

No solías pensar que mis visitas eran una molestia. – me contestó con un puchero e ignorando mi mal humor entró y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té, ella sabe perfectamente que no bebo café, sino té, Earl Grey con unas gotas de limón.

Susana… - le digo impaciente.

Terrence. – me contesta clavando su mirada en la mía.

Quiero estar solo.

Quieres estar a solas con su carta.

No tengo porque justificarme ante ti, ahora, por favor vete. – le digo mientras sostengo la puerta abierta para que salga. Con una enervante sonrisa se acerca a mí, besa mi mejilla y aprovecha para susurrar en mi oído – Volveré cuando estés de mejor humor, o cuando quieras que te ayude a deshacerte de tu mal humor. –

Maldigo el día en que la deje entrar por primera vez.

Semanas más tarde me encuentro ensayando mis líneas, mi interpretación de Romeo debe ser perfecta, perfecta para ella, quiero que escalofríos recorran su cuerpo mientras actúo para ella, para mi pecosa.

El teatro está desierto, o eso es lo que creo, porque cuando termino una actuación perfecta escucho aplausos, y ella sale de las sombras.

No deberías estar aquí.

Sería más fácil ensayar conmigo, ¿sabes?

No me interesa ensayar contigo, solo quiero…

Estar solo, lo sé, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? No ensayas para una audiencia, actúas solo para ella, para nadie más.

¿Ella? - le pregunto pretendiendo no entender a que se refiere.

Ella, la chica de Chicago, la que escribe religiosamente cada semana, dicen que le reservaste el mejor lugar del teatro. Te exijo que no la hagas venir.

¿Me exiges? No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, ¿quién te crees que eres?

Soy la mujer que se preocupa por ti, la que soporta tu genio de los mil demonios, la que te hace compañía… ¡Maldita sea Terrence! Me gustas, y lo sabes, pero prefieres ignorarlo… Terrence, no solo me gustas, te amo, por favor no le pidas que venga.

Susana…- No sé que contestarle, y hay lástima en mi mirada, ella se da cuenta y con lágrimas de enojo corriendo por sus mejillas se da la vuelta y me deja solo en el enorme y vacío teatro.

¿Qué me sucede? Últimamente estoy tan enojado, nunca he sido un hombre pacífico, y hasta que mi pecosa no entró en mi vida mis demonios internos solían sacar lo peor de mí, pero después de que le abrí la puerta ella lo llenó todo con su luz, mis sombras se fueron, y lo que me asediaba simplemente desapareció.

Sé perfectamente que es lo que pasa, solo no quiero pensar en ello. Candy, mi novia vive con Albert… ese pensamiento no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, sé que son amigos, siempre lo han sido, pero por más que intento racionalizarlo los celos me vuelven loco.

Ella es tan niña, tan inocente, y él, aunque mi amigo, es un hombre, un hombre unos ocho años mayor que ella, ella solo tiene 16, y amnésico o no, la sangre corre por sus venas, ¿cómo va a pasar por alto la belleza de mi pecosa? No puedo dejarla sola, tal vez sea tiempo de tomar decisiones, de definir lo nuestro…

Después de darle muchas vueltas tomo una decisión, el estreno de Romeo y Julieta se acerca, y ambos soñamos con que ella esté aquí, en un impulso escribo una carta y adjunto un boleto, un solo boleto, no habrá vuelta atrás. Mi pecosa será mía y de nadie más.

Semanas después estamos ensayando, el estreno se acerca, y todo debe estar a pedir de boca, recito mis líneas, estoy concentrado, y su rostro viene a mí, cuando un inesperado ruido me hace perder la concentración, y siento que una fuerza me impulsa a un lado, caigo justo a tiempo para ver la enorme estructura metálica estrellarse en el suelo, y logro adivinar la delicada figura de largos y hermosos cabellos dorados, su pierna está en un ángulo antinatural. Ella ha salvado mi vida, Susana salvó mi vida. Estoy ileso, porque la mujer que he estado evadiendo como si fuese la peste, y que pesa a mitad de lo que yo peso me empujó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la estructura cayera sobre mí.

Todo pasa rápido frente a mis ojos, tratan de sacarla, llaman a la ambulancia, y yo, yo lo veo todo en cámara lenta, no puedo moverme, se la llevan y alguien pone en mi mano un trago, lo bebo de golpe y me dirijo a mi camerino a cambiarme.

Los siguientes días trato de verla, voy al hospital a diario, pero su madre ha impedido mi entrada, llevo flores, después de todo ella me salvó la vida. Candy me escribe emocionada, y yo no le cuento nada sobre el accidente, no sé que decirle. Un día llego al hospital y la señora Marlowe no se encuentra, la enfermera me sonría y me invita a subir a la habitación de Susana.

Entro y ella está recostada en la cama, se ve pálida, y se nota que ha llorado, pero sigue siendo hermosa.

Terrence…

Hola, he venido a verte, pero tu madre me ha negado la entrada.

Lo sé, no deberías estar aquí, mañana es el estreno.

Quería verte, agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí...

Ella llega mañana ¿cierto?

Sí, Candy llega mañana.

¡No debes! Ahora tu vida debe estar atada a mí, gracias a mí estas vivo ¿qué ha hecho ella por ti?

Susana, lamento lo que te pasó… yo… debo irme.

Lo sé, tienes razón, vete, olvídame, hubiese sido mejor morir.

Vendré mañana a verte.

Salgo de la habitación en silencio, las palabras de la señora Marlowe regresan a mi mente, le he arruinado la vida, ahora ella es mi responsabilidad.

Pero mi dulce pecosa llega mañana…Candy, muero por verte, porque tu sonrisa y ocurrencias se lleven mi oscuridad, por abrazarte y robarte un beso, o tal vez que esta vez no tenga que robártelo, sino que tú accedas a dármelo, y no solo eso, sino mucho más.

Camino por las calles, el frío viento golpea mi rostro, entro en el primer bar que veo, sin embargo no tomaré tanto como acostumbro, mañana debo ir por ella, así que ella debo estar bien. Las horas me parecen eternas, los minutos corren lentamente, me parece que el tren que la trae a mis brazos demora una eternidad.

Me cambio de camisa tres veces y paso mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello, parezco una colegiala nerviosa. Me reprendo a mí mismo, y alejo de mi mente toda preocupación, hoy viviré a su lado como si fuese el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, no me ha preguntado porque mandé un solo boleto. Llego tarde, he tenido que cubrirme la cara, y debo sacarla de la estación rápidamente antes de que alguien me reconozca, la busco desesperadamente, entonces veo sus rubios rizos, Dios, es más bonita de lo que recuerdo, si acaso un centímetro más alta, y ha cambiado sus típicas dos coletas por un medio recogido, viste de rojo y blanco, su ropa es sencilla, se nota que no vive con los Andrew… mis ojos expertos lo detectan, pero sé que ha hecho compras para venir, para estar conmigo, y se ve hermosa, ella no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí, la jalo de un brazo me ve y su mirada se ilumina, se lanza hacia mí y abro mis brazos para recibirla, la envuelvo en mis brazos, aspiro su aroma, y siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, pocas veces hemos estado tan cerca, pero ahora siento que si la suelto me ahogaré en un mar de responsabilidades y preocupaciones, sé que debo soltarla, algún reportero puede vernos.

Terry.

Te extrañé pecosa.

Y yo a ti.

Ven vamos a comer, debes morir de hambre, siempre has sido una glotona. – le digo en broma sabiendo que se enojará. Y la veo sonrojarse. Tomo su maleta y con mi mano libre la abrazo para caminar con ella por las transitadas calles de New York.

La adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo, y la llevo a una linda cafetería ordeno todo lo que se me ocurre, quiero consentirla y puedo permitírmelo, el papel estelar me ha dado grandes beneficios, pero además mi madre se ocupa de que no me falte nada, por eso reserve el mejor lugar del teatro, y quiero llevarla de compras, aunque tenemos poco tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de comer decido que la llevaré al hotel y después de compras. No sé si mi necesidad de que se vea hermosa es porque la verán a mi lado, o porque quiero darle todo.

Te reserve una habitación aquí. – es un hotel modesto, mi madre se ofreció a hospedarla o a pagar por un hotel de lujo, pero por alguna razón preferí un hotel cercano a mi departamento, además, sé que a ella no le importan los lujos.

Gracias Terry, es lindo.

Vamos, pidamos la habitación. –

Terry, quiero conocer tu departamento. –

Iremos después de aquí. –

Se instala en el hotel y la llevo conmigo a mi departamento, por un momento pienso en otras veces que abrí la puerta y la mujer rubia que ahora yace inválida en una cama entró en lugar de ella, fui un estúpido en estos momentos preferiría ser yo el que estuviera postrado en esa cama en vez de Susana, al menos sería libre.

¿Terry?

Pasa Candy. – abro la puerta y me hago a un lado para que entre, la veo indecisa. -¿Qué sucede? -

Está impecable.

Hay alguien que viene tres veces por semana a limpiar.

Jajajaja, ahora entiendo.

Vamos, pasa, te invito algo de beber.

Bebemos té, nos reímos, bromeamos, ella destila miel por los poros, y yo, yo me siento culpable. La llevo de compras y escojo un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido para ella. Ella argumente que ya compró uno, y yo le digo que quiero que se vea como una diosa. El tiempo se me viene encima debo ir al ensayo, la dejo en la puerta de su hotel y le digo que un carruaje pasará por ella al día siguiente para llevarla al teatro, debo asegurarme de que no se entere, pediré a Eleanor que sea mi cómplice.

Voy al ensayo, y salimos tarde, Karen me reprocha mi falta de concentración, y yo me voy de ahí enojado, esa mujer me saca de quicio. Llego a mi departamento y me pregunto porque no le pedí que se quedara conmigo, después de todo mande solo un boleto de venida por algo. Hay una nota, de la señora Marlowe recordándome en términos nada ambiguos que no he ido a ver a Susana, veo la hora, es tarde, pero aun así vuelvo a ponerme el abrigo y me voy a verla.

La señora Marlowe me fastidia, Susana me pregunta directamente si Candy ya está aquí, no puedo mentirle, hace un berrinche y pacientemente espero a que se le pase, después salgo de ahí y me dirijo a un bar, bebo unas cuantas copas, y después me dirijo al hotel, sé que hay una escalera de emergencia en la parte trasera y la uso para que nadie me vea entrar.

Llamo a la ventana, la veo acercarse desconcertada, la nieve cae y el aire es muy frío, y ella lleva puesto un camisón de dormir, no es la primera vez que la veo así, pero hoy toda ella hace estremecer mi cuerpo. La deseo tanto.

Ella abre la ventana, y yo entro sin decir palabra, cierro la ventana, la tomo en mis brazos, y la beso con desesperación, un beso lleno de urgencia, cargado de deseo, de hambre, la tomo por sorpresa, y por un momento pareciera que va a resistirse, pero tal vez no lo haga y se rinda en mis brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicago Illinois, Hospital Santa Juana. 1916**

Por fin terminé mi turno, hoy se me hizo eterno, muero por llegar a casa y ver a Albert, regresar a él a veces es la mejor parte de mi día, es tan reconfortante tenerlo cerca, siempre está ahí para mí, es atento, considerado, espero con ansias su recuperación, quiero que recuerde todas esas veces que estuvo ahí para mí, para rescatarme, para cuidarme, para abrazarme. Y, por otro lado, tal vez hoy haya carta de Terry… Terry, ¿cómo estarás? Muero por verte en tu papel de Romeo, sé que te verás muy guapo, Terry, te extraño tanto.

Camino alegremente a casa y anuncio, "Albert, ya llegué" – el me recibe con esa sonrisa luminosa que hace que una noche sin estrellas se vuelva brillante, y me da la buena noticia, hay carta de Terry, brinco de felicidad por supuesto, me aviento a sus brazos y seguro lo aturdo con mis gritos de emoción, él me sostiene, después le beso en la mejilla y corro a encerrarme a mi habitación para leerla.

La abro y las hojas despiden su aroma, esa varonil esencia que conozco tan bien, Terry… Dios Terry es tan guapo… Archie, Stear y Albert son guapos, pero Terry…. No tengo ni palabras, con lo que me hace sentir, el lejano recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándome mientras bailábamos en el San Pablo, sus labios sobre los míos en ese atardecer en Escocia, su voz, su rebeldía, su abierto desafío a la madre superiora, su nobleza escondida, su sonrisa franca, ese lado de él que no todo el mundo conoce, que solo es mío.

Me cuenta sobre su papel, sobre sus ensayos, y me dice que quiere que viaje a NY para el estreno, del sobre cae un boleto de ida a NY, no hay boleto de regreso… pienso las mil y un razones por las cuales pudo haber mandado un solo boleto… ¿será su forma de decirme que quiere que me quede con él? o tal vez solo no estaba seguro de cuantos días puedo quedarme, Terry, Terry, me vuelves loca, no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, lanzarme a tus brazos, y probar tus labios de nuevo.

Terry, a tu lado puedo quedarme toda una vida, pero… Albert, no puedo, no puedo dejar a Albert solo, mi trabajo, mis pacientes, Albert, sobre todo Albert.

Salgo y le cuento la noticia solo me sonríe, y me dice que todo estará bien, que me divierta, le cuento por sabrá Dios que número de vez que él y Terry son amigos, le hablo de cómo lo conocí, parloteo por mucho tiempo, porque ¿cómo pasar por alto que Terry Grandchester me ha mandado una invitación para ir a verlo? ¡Soy novia de Terry Grandcester! El actor de Broadway, el chico más codiciado del San Pablo, le hijo de un duque, y una famosa actriz de Broadway, yo, que no soy nada especial… Albert se burla un poco de que sabe la historia de memoria, eso me hace salir corriendo en su contra, él se ríe mientras me contiene en sus brazos.

También es tu amigo, ¿sabes? -le propongo venir conmigo, él calma mis temores, me dice que todo estará bien, aun así hablaré con Archie y con Stear para que no lo dejen solo.

Candy…

¿Sí Albert?

Tú corazón está con él, ¿cierto?

Sí, Albert, es Terry, mi Terry, e iré a verlo actuar su primer protagónico, Dios, quisiera ser tan bonita como Susana.

Pequeña, eres más bonita que Susana, así que deja de pensar en ello.

Siempre sabes que decir.

No digo más que la verdad. – me dice mientras me mira con esos ojos azules libres de tormentas… en los de Terry suele haber una tormenta.

Me voy de compras para no atormentarte más con Terry.

No es necesario, puedo escucharlo cuantas veces quieras.

Gracias Albert. – me acercó y planto un pequeño beso en su nariz, después no puedo evitarlo. - ¡Terry me invitó a Nueva York! – grito con emoción, mientras doy brincos y giro por la casa, Albert solo sonríe, cuando al fin me canso de girar me detiene para que no me caiga, y una vez que se me ha pasado lo mareada me suelta.

Diviértete. – me dice al tiempo que cierro la puerta.

Voy de compras con Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty, y por supuesto que no puedo dejar de hablar sobre Terry, no pienso en nada que no sea él, muero por verlo,

regresamos a casa, cenamos, y bailamos esa noche, es mi despedida, ¿qué tal que sea una despedida de verdad? ¿Sí Terry me pide que me case con él?, ¿cómo decirle que no? Terry…

Cuando todos se han ido Albert me dice, te tengo una sorpresa, y vuelve con un paquete, lo abro con manos temblorosas, y encuentro un hermoso vestido color verde, precisamente el que hace meses admiré en una tienda un día que íbamos de paseo, el que pensé en comprar y no encontré esta mañana.

Albert… lo recordaste.

Por supuesto que lo recordé pequeña. –

Claro que lo recordó, este hombre que ahora estoy conociendo a profundidad, siempre recuerda todo, y tiene las palabras adecuadas para cada momento, sé que Archie y Stear lo respetan, y yo, yo no dejo de preguntarme ¿quién es Albert en verdad? Su seguridad, su porte, lo que sabe, sé que no es un cualquiera, es algo de lo que nunca me había percatado, pero ahora que lo pienso, Albert no le pide nada al porte de Archie o de Stear, aun cuando sus ropas son más sencillas, Albert comanda respeto con su sola presencia…. Albert.

Dejo la caja a un lado y corro a abrazarlo, él me envuelve en sus cálidos brazos, yo pego un gritito agudo de emoción justo en su oído, pero él no se queja.

Gracias, es perfecto, pero no debiste…

Candy, quise hacerlo, y quiero que te veas como una princesa, que te sientas segura, la mujer más hermosa del lugar, porque lo serás, además tu sonrisa todo lo ilumina.

Gracias Albert.

Vete a dormir, que el boleto es para mañana temprano, y levantarte temprano no es precisamente tú punto fuerte.

Tienes razón Albert, que descanses.

Camino hacia la habitación, sé que él vendrá más tarde, pero me meto en la cama, y duermo pronto, lo siento llegar, siento su aroma, y el movimiento de la litera, Albert, mi querido Albert, ruego a Dios que estés bien estos días sin mí, y vuelvo a dormir.

Al otro día me despierto, el aroma de café llega a mi nariz, Albert está ya levantado, me arreglo, maravillosamente estoy a tiempo, bueno, casi, salgo corriendo, afuera hace frío, él me ofrece un poco de café, lo tomo, doy una mordida rápida al pan tostado con mermelada, y tomo la bolsa que ha preparado con sándwiches para mí.

Albert, no era necesario.

No quiero que te desmayes en el camino, cuídate Candy, y disfruta de tu tiempo, dale mis saludos a Terry.

¿No quieres venir conmigo?

No Candy, no esta vez, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Abre sus brazos y me envuelve en ellos por unos segundos, sus abrazos tienen el poder de calmarme, y reconfortar mi acelerado corazón, el sonido de sus latidos siempre logran hacerme sentir en casa, después me deja ir, por un momento me siento incompleta, pero no hay tiempo. Le regalo una sonrisa, y él me regala otra con un dejo de tristeza en ella, recuerdo su mirada de preocupación velada cuando le conté que solo había un boleto, no dijo nada, tal vez solo le preocupa quedarse solo, quiero asegurarle que todo estará bien, pero se hace tarde, así que no pregunto ni digo nada, solo me voy.

Llego a la estación y escucho una voz familiar llamarme.

Stear.

Candy, vine a despedirte.

No era necesario Stear.

No quería que te fueras sin nadie que te dijera adiós.

Stear, el tren, debo abordarlo.

Candy, sonríe, ten, te tengo un regalo, es la caja de la felicidad, ábrela cuando lo necesites.

Gracias Stear, es muy linda. – le doy un abrazo, lo veo un poco indeciso, pero la emoción me embarga, y no presto mucha atención.

Candy…

Stear, cuida de Albert, ¿sí?

Sí, Candy, le diré a Archie.

Gracias Stear.

Candy... – el corre mientras el tren comienza su marcha. – Sé feliz Candy, te quiero. – me sonríe y dice adiós una última vez. Lo veo parado en la plataforma, había algo, algo que quería decirme, ayer también lo noté pensativo, tal vez debí preguntarle… cuando regrese lo haré.

Busco mi asiento emocionada, no puedo esperar a llegar a New York, quiero ver a Terry, lanzarme a sus brazos, tal vez me bese en la estación, Terry, mi amado Terry.

Las horas me parecen eternas, y trato de imaginarme que estará haciendo, ensayando seguramente… con Susana Marlowe, por supuesto, ella es tan hermosa y perfecta, Quiero ser Julieta, sé que no es una realidad, pero, quiero ser Julieta como en los despreocupados días del San Pablo, que baile conmigo y me tome en sus brazos.

Cuando por fin llego me bajo ansiosa, espero ver su rostro, que esté esperando por mí, tal vez traiga rosas consigo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, o mejor dicho lo veo en cada hombre con el que me cruzo, pero ninguno es él, alguien me toma de la muñeca, y me jala para correr, comienzo a gritarle improperios, y trato de zafarme, estoy a punto de golpearlo con mi maleta cuando su risa llega a mis oídos, es él, voltea a verme y me enseña su rostro. No puedo evitarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos, y él me recibe, pero el momento es breve, parece apurado, voltea a todos lados, y me saca de la estación con el pretexto de llevarme a comer, recordándome de paso que soy una glotona, no puedo negarlo tampoco.

En la cafetería lo observó, se ve más guapo, más hombre, tiene 18 años, y no puedo evitar notar los cambios…

¿Qué sucede Candy?

Te ves tan…

¿Guapo? – me pregunta con la famosa sonrisa que hace que sus admiradoras pierdan la cabeza por él.

Sí Terry.

En cambio, tú no has cambiado nada, pecosa. – me lo dice con una sonrisa, pero a decir verdad no estoy segura de que eso sea un halago.

He crecido un poco.

Jajajaja, sí y también estudias enfermería.

No, ya me gradué de enfermera, lo cual es completamente diferente.

Cierto, no puedo imaginarte como enfermera Candy, pobres de tus pacientes.

¿Qué insinúas?

No insinúo nada pecosa, solo que tienes un don para las calamidades… jajajaja – se burla de mí una vez más, pero me tiene tan embobada con su sonrisa, y lo guapo que es que ni siquiera protesto.

¿Qué has planeado Terry?

Llevarte a tu hotel…. – en su voz había una nota seductora, pero no dijo más. – y después de compras. –

¿De compras?

Sí, quiero comprarte un vestido para el estreno. Vamos, debemos irnos. – se pone de pie, y espero que me tome de la mano pero no lo hace.

Vamos al hotel, y después le pido ver su departamento, me sorprende lo limpio que está, emana su aroma, es pequeño, pero está en un buen edificio, sé que no es el lujo al que él está acostumbrado, pero veo la nota de orgullo en su mirada, y fácilmente me imagino viviendo con él aquí, despidiéndolo para que vaya a trabajar, y yo quedándome tras de él en casa, para esperar su regreso, supongo que mi cara es de ensoñación, porque por un momento el me observa en silencio, no sé que le pasa, a veces lo siento lejos, pero tal vez es solo el tiempo que hemos pasado separados.

Me lleva de compras a una fina boutique, no es la primera vez que he estado en un lugar como ese, pero por alguna razón entramos por la puerta de atrás, y Terry va directo a ver las opciones, no me pregunta, simplemente escoge vestidos y me los pasa que me los pruebe, con timidez salgo del probador con el primero, me siento rara, es demasiado ajustado y revelador, él me observa de arriba abajo, y me sonríe.

Prueba el que sigue.

Terry, tengo un vestido perfecto.

Eres mi novia Candy, debes verte más que perfecta.

Obedezco, y por fin se decide por uno, no me pregunta que pienso, simplemente me sonríe con esa sonrisa devastadora que me hace olvidar que un hombre bueno gastó todo lo que tenía por comprarme el vestido que yo soñé, tal vez nota un poco de mi inseguridad.

Confía en mi te ves hermosa.

No me siento yo…

Esto es NY Candy, es muy diferente, anda vamos, que se hace tarde.

Me lleva al hotel, y me besa brevemente en los labios antes de dejarme bajar, es apenas un roce que hace que mi corazón se acelere, me explica que mañana vendrá alguien por mí, y yo subo a mi habitación como en una nube, saco el vestido y lo pongo al lado del que Albert me regaló, sé que debo usar el de Terry, pero el de Albert es el que en verdad me gusta, y Terry ni siquiera lo vio, está bien, está ocupado, y alguna preocupación ronda su cabeza, lo he notado una y otra vez a lo largo del día.

Me preparo para dormir, la noche es fría, me tumbo en la cama pensando en el día, y me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Algo me despierta, no estoy segura de que es, entonces lo escucho de nuevo, una llamada en mi ventana, conozco esa llamada, la escuché antes en el San Pablo. Me pongo de pie y sin importarme que solo llevo la bata de dormir me acerco a la ventana, la abro, el viento frío del exterior me envuelve, ahí está él, envuelto en su capa, con una bufanda cubriendo su rostro, entra en mi habitación sin decir palabra, me observa de arriba abajo, siento su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo, me acerca a él y me besa, me besa como nunca me han besado, no sé que siento, pero el calor recorre mi cuerpo, olvido mi nombre, olvido que soy una dama, olvido que soy hija adoptiva de los Andrew, paso por alto el sabor a alcohol en su aliento, paso por alto las enseñanzas de mis madres, y simplemente me dejo llevar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicas, uno más, hay muchas que dicen que no entienden que pasa, solo puedo decir que estos primeros capítulos son la introducción, mostrar un poco como se sentía cada uno, y como era su perspectiva ante las cosas, el próximo capítulo aclarar un poco más la historia, pero como siempre, recuerden que sí sé que pretendo con la historia y a dónde quiero llegar, aunque para ustedes no parezca así. Bendiciones y un abrazo.**

 **Thanks C, it´s a blessing not to be alone in this process.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 1916**

Espero ansiosamente por su regreso, aunque hoy hay un nudo en mi estómago, hay carta de él, de Terrence Grandchester, y aunque eso me hace feliz por ella, no puedo dejar de sentir que cada minuto que pasa, la estoy perdiendo por él, pues a él lo ama, eso es evidente, en cambio a mi… tal vez…. solo sienta compasión, cariño. La escucho llegar, su voz cantarina, su mirada inocente, mi pequeña, mi Candy, a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, eres un alma buena y confiada, a veces creo que no estás hecha para este mundo.

Le entrego la carta y la veo brincar por todas partes, es tan joven, no sé cuántos años tengo, pero sé que es bastante más joven que yo, apenas tiene 16, debería estar en casa, siendo cuidada por padres amorosos, tal vez por un hermano mayor, no haber sido lanzada a este mundo para buscar la forma de ganarse la vida, y encima tomarme a mí a cuestas… si tan solo supiera quien soy, quiero ofrecerle todo, protegerla, cuidarla de todo y de todos, y hay algo que me dice que tengo ese derecho, pero, ¿cómo saberlo?, si todo lo que ella me dice es que soy un pobre vagabundo, sin familia, sin raíces, sin amigos, solitario recorro el mundo, sin pasado, sin certezas y por ahora con un futuro pesaroso e incierto, solo pido a la vida que me permita hacer todo que esté en mis manos por verla feliz, ese será mi pago a su bondad y a su sacrificio.

Trato de ocupar mi mente para no pensar en ella, termino la cena, y la llamo a cenar, sale de su habitación como flotando en una nube, se ve inmensamente feliz, a leguas se nota que lo ama a él, a mi "amigo", si, lo confirmo con su mirada y sus palabras, Terry es su felicidad y su futuro y a mí simplemente ya no me queda nada….tal vez ayudarla a alcanzar sus sueños de amor, solo me queda hacerme a un lado, verla partir al lado de su amor y saberla feliz en sus brazos, después de todo nunca fue mía y ya no lo será.

¿Qué dice tu carta?

Me invita a ir a verlo al debut de Romeo y Julieta… ¡AHHH! Albert, soy tan feliz, después de todo soy la novia de Terry Grandchester, la revelación de Broadway… - está tan emocionada, aunque leo un poco de oscuridad en sus ojos, hay algo…

¿Qué sucede pequeña?

¿A qué te refieres?

Hay algo que te inquieta.

Solo hay un pasaje de ida.

¿Y qué dice en su carta?

No dice nada…

¿Te pide que te cases con él?

No, pero, tal vez no haya de que preocuparse, puede que solo sea por no saber cuándo quería regresar…

Puedo leer en su mirada que espera que él le pida que se quede con él, y siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho, debo admitir que también un poco de celos, pero más allá de ellos, me preocupa mucho la falta de información en la carta y todo ese asunto de un solo pasaje de ida , no recuerdo a Terry, no lo conozco, por lo que ella me ha contado debió ser educado como un caballero inglés, pero es un mozalbete rebelde de 18 años… y ella una niña ingenua de 16, que si bien trabaja ya como una adulta y lleva su vida a cuestas, no deja de ser una niña con su primera ilusión…. Ambos no me parecen la combinación más prudente y tiemblo por ella, porque no termine con el corazón roto, y por su honor, qué al final de cuentas es lo único que una mujer tiene en esta sociedad, anticuada, retrógrada y doble moral, siempre he pensado que el valor de las mujeres debe ser mucho más que esto, la sociedad aún se empeña en estar anquilosada en modelos retrógrados y sin sentido, aun así ¿quién soy yo para decir algo? No tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera tengo un nombre que darle, dinero, status, o un trabajo digno y al final del día, tal vez he sido yo con mi presencia en esta casa y compartiendo un solo cuarto quien verdaderamente ha puesto en duda su honor. No tengo cara para decirle nada.

La observo revolotear durante días por todos lados, con una sonrisa permanente, y la cabeza entre las nubes, y aun así no dejo de pensar en cómo hacerla más feliz, agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, porque sin ella estaría simplemente perdido y enfermo, tal vez hasta muerto. Cuento y vuelvo a contar el dinero, trabajo horas extras, hago trabajos extras, y logro juntar justo el dinero necesario, para sorprenderla con algo. Así que me dirijo a la tienda y compro el vestido que sé que ella ha admirado una y otra vez por meses, el que sé que sueña con lucir frente a él. Y que yo deseo regalarle solo por ver su sonrisa.

Regresa después de lo que me parece una eternidad, pero no llega sola, con ella llegan sus amigas y sus primos, pasamos una velada agradable, y cuando se van no puedo esperar más, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa, su sonrisa, su ensoñación al imaginarse vestida elegantemente para Terry, y por un momento me imagino que ella desee vestirse para mí, sueño con tener un futuro que ofrecerle, con hablarle libre y abiertamente, decirle que en estos meses a su lado hay una cosa que me ha quedado muy claro, mi vida sin ella carecerá de color y de sentido, ella es mi veleta, mi brújula, la razón por la que estoy vivo, sé que me hará falta, pero debo dejarla ir.

Le ofrezco mi regalo, y obtengo el abrazo que sabía vendría, la estrecho contra mí, mi amada pequeña, daría lo que fuera porque me vieras de otra forma, daría lo que fuera por poder ir contigo a New York y asegurarme de que estarás bien, de que él cuidará de no dañarte, de no tocarte ni un cabello si no es con la reverencia que un alma pura como tú merece.

Después de un rato la envío a dormir, con el pretexto de que al otro día deberá madrugar, la verdad es que necesito alejarla, para poder respirar, porque si sigue aquí no podré dejarla partir, la besaré y le confesaré que la amo, pero entonces veré su rostro feliz transformarse en uno lleno de confusión, de tristeza, de dolor, o peor aún de lástima por no poder corresponderme, y de ella no quiero su compasión, suficiente es saber que ella ha sido quién me ha rescatado, es estúpido, pero mi orgullo de hombre quiere que me vea como su protector, como su caballero de brillante armadura, mientras me quedo solo trato de recordar, de saber quién soy.

En los recesos de mi mente debe haber algo, algo que me diga quién soy, que afirme esa noción de que en realidad soy más que un vagabundo, y que ella es mucho más para mí que una niña que me he topado en diferentes momentos de mi vida, porque no creo que sea coincidencia, debe haber más…. El dolor de cabeza me aturde, y sé que es inútil, así que me doy por vencido y me voy a la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, la contemplo por unos momentos, bajo los tenues rayos de la luna que entran por la ventana observo sus finas facciones, su hermoso y sedoso cabello, y los sentimientos encontrados de siempre surgen, por un lado quiero protegerla como a una niña pequeña, ser su escudo contra todo y todos, y por el otro, quiero hacerla mujer, enseñarle a amar, o más bien aprender a amar con ella, porque no tengo recuerdo alguno de si alguna vez he tenido una mujer en mi vida, la punzada de dolor en mi sien me recuerda que no tiene caso seguir ahí, así que con cuidado me meto en mi cama, no logro conciliar el sueño fácilmente, y cuando por fin lo logro es un sueño inquieto, sueño con ella, llorando en una fría noche de nieve, perdida en una gran ciudad, sola… me despierto de golpe, y decido que es inútil seguir intentando dormir, mes escurro hacia afuera, para preparar algo de desayuno para ella, y unos sándwiches para que lleve, después de un rato me debato entre despertarla y esperar, las mañanas no son su punto fuerte, pero justo cuando decido ir hacia la habitación ella sale casi chocando conmigo, va de prisa, va con el tiempo justo por supuesto… mi pequeña atolondrada impuntual, mordisquea el pan, le da unos sorbos al café, en el proceso se quema un poco, me pide que vaya con ella, pero no es posible, me he quedado sin un dólar en el bolsillo después de lo del vestido, le digo que no, ella viene a mis brazos, la estrecho contra mí, aspiro su aroma, y deseo que el tiempo se detenga, quiero retenerla a mi lado, pero es simplemente imposible, la estrecho un poco más fuerte y después debo dejarla ir, soltarla es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida, no lo recuerdo todo, pero estoy seguro de que dejar que Candy se vaya de mi lado es uno de mis más grandes sinsabores.

La veo sonreírme, y le devuelvo la sonrisa tratando de conferirle seguridad. La observo caminar alegre desde la ventana hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Por dos semanas espero noticias de ella, o mejor aún su regreso, pero nada sucede, no le he escrito, porque no tengo a dónde hacerlo, y porque no quiero ocultarle que Stear se enlistó en el ejército, pero es algo que debo decirle en persona.

La incertidumbre me carcome, Archie viene a verme seguido, creo que en parte es porque se siente solo y por otra parte sospecho que Candy se lo pidió, no hablamos mucho, solo nos hacemos compañía, después de todo ambos estamos destrozados, y sin dirección, él ha perdido a su hermano y compañero de toda la vida, y yo he perdido a la mujer de mi vida.

Poco después llega una carta, despide su aroma, ella ha estado un poco más de dos semanas fuera. La abro, sabiendo perfectamente que una carta no es precisamente buena señal.

La leo y la releo, y no puedo creer lo que sucede, ella va a quedarse en New York, para ser su esposa, pero no me dice como se lo pidió, ni tampoco cuando se casará, la carta destila alegría, pero así es Candy, puede sonreír, aunque por dentro se esté desgarrando, solo ruego al cielo que en verdad sea feliz.

Habrá que buscar otro apartamento, con mi sueldo de lava platos no alcanza para pagar este, Candy… no puedo organizar mis ideas, todo es muy confuso, me siento vacío, solo, adolorido, quebrantado, no saber quién soy me ha pesado mucho durante estos meses, pero hoy más que nunca me siento al borde de un profundo abismo y muy tentado a simplemente dejar que la oscuridad me cubra y la inconciencia se lleve mi dolor.

Respiro profundo y sé que no me rendiré, que lucharé por salir adelante, qué si bien no tengo pasado, me haré cargo de tener un futuro, de ser alguien en la vida, tal vez un día recuerde quién soy, pero mientras tanto debo asegurarme de ser la mejor versión de mí mismo que pueda ser, lo haré por ti Candy, porque te lo debo y me lo debo a mí mismo, porque creo en el amor y quiero amar sin temor, sin incertidumbres y con certezas. Si Candy, no saber quién soy me arrebató la posibilidad de hacerte feliz y te dejé partir hacia tu destino, pero por agradecimiento a ti lograré recuperar en verdad quien soy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **New York City 1916**

El sonido de una maldición contenida y un gemido de dolor sacó a Candy de la bruma de sus sueños, distinguió la figura de Terry en su habitación, y se dio cuenta que la conmoción había sido porque al parecer en la oscuridad se había golpeado con algo.

¿Terry?

Lo siento, me golpeé con algo, no quería despertarte.

Aún está oscuro.

Sí, pero hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer… además, nadie debe verme salir de aquí…

La mirada penetrante y significativa hizo que la pequeña rubia que se encontraba desnuda y envuelta entre las sábanas se ruborizara hasta la raíz.

Terry la observó en la penumbra, no podía negar que era hermosa, su sueño se había hecho realidad, la había hecho suya, había sido el primer hombre en la vida de ella. Vio en su rostro la vergüenza y la incertidumbre, y aunque en realidad había pensado en irse sin despertarla, agradeció que no hubiese sido así. Se acercó a ella, y se sentó al borde de la cama por un momento.

Pecosa, debo irme, descansa, y ponte bonita para mí al rato, vendrá un carruaje por ti. – le dijo mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios, sabía bien que no tenía tiempo de más, debía ir a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse para ver a Susana temprano y después ir al teatro, había mucho por hacer antes del estreno.

Candy lo observó salir, se estremeció de frío, y la conciencia de sus actos comenzó a penetrar en ella después de que la nube de ilusión que acompañaba a Terry la dejó. Recordó por un momento la noche anterior, y un parte de ella no podía comprender como ella, Candy White, una chica educada por monjas con altos principios morales había sucumbido a unos cuantos besos de Terry.

Su mente quiso advertirle, gritarle, y ella simplemente la había ignorado, se había dejado llevar por sus urgentes besos, por sus caricias, por su aroma, él no le había preguntado, ni le había dado tiempo de dudar, simplemente la había arrastrado con él.

Después de que el efecto de las hormonas había pasado él se había quedado dormido de inmediato, y Candy se había quedado quieta tratando de no moverse, mientras una revolución pasaba por su mente. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero su sueño fue inquieto.

Él le había dicho que le parecía hermosa, la había adorado con su cuerpo, le había dicho que la quería, pero no le había pedido que fuera su esposa, ni que se quedara con él en Nueva York, pero Candy hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de la noche que había pasado en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Después de un rato más el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó el sol se encontraba muy alto, decidió darse una ducha y bajar por algo de comer antes de arreglarse para ir al teatro, al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que partes de su cuerpo de las que no era consciente que existían estaban adoloridas debido a sus actividades nocturnas y se ruborizó un poco, pero se puso definitivamente de color escarlata al ver las sábanas de la habitación, en fin, no había remedio, en el armario había sábanas limpias, cambió la ropa de cama y la tendió meticulosamente, mientras hacía un bulto ordenado con las otras sábanas, para lanzarlas por el ducto de la lavandería en su camino al restaurant.

Comió con gran apetito, arrepintiéndose después al recordar lo entallado que era el vestido que Terry había escogido para que ella luciera esa noche, y se preguntó como haría para apretar tanto el corsé que forzosamente debía acompañar ese vestido, en eso estaba cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños se acercó a su mesa y le pidió permiso para acompañarla.

Eleanor… -

Candy, un gusto verte. – la interrumpió la actriz antes de que la atolondrada Candy dijera su nombre completo y echara a perder su disfraz.

Eleanor observó con curiosidad como la chica alegre de antaño, y hasta cierto punto atrevida parecía un poco cohibida, apenas y había levantado la mirada para verla, y en cuanto la reconoció se ruborizó violentamente, en cuestión de segundos Eleanor se vio a si misma casi 20 años atrás había sido una joven inocente deslumbrada por un chico que jugaba a ser hombre, y con certeza supo que la noche anterior, Candy había entregado su inocencia, su único tesoro, siendo una huérfana, a su hijo, al "hombre" que ella creía amar, vio a Candy, pero se vio a sí misma, elevó una plegaria al cielo rogando que su hijo no llegara a ser tan canalla como lo fue en su momento su padre, sintió pena por ella, en cierta manera la historia se repetía, los errores del pasado siempre encuentran la manera de cobrar sus víctimas, sintió miedo de la naturaleza de su propia sangre y en lo más profundo de su alma, un peso se cernió sobre su corazón y se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo posible porque esa chiquilla, que sentía tan sola en el mundo tal como lo había estado ella, saliera bien librada de su propio error.

A mí también me da gusto verla…

Vamos Candy, tutéame, recuerda que somos amigas, ahora bien, cierto conocido mutuo me pidió que viniera esta tarde a recogerte, así que pensé en venir antes por si necesitabas ayuda con tu arreglo, Esther, mi doncella es magnífica. – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y un tono maternal. Tratando de infundir seguridad en la joven, la iba a necesitar.

Gracias… señora… Eleanor, no debió… debiste molestarte.

No es ninguna molestia, ¿ya terminaste aquí? – preguntó Eleanor, mientras discretamente pedía la cuenta para hacerse cargo.

No es necesario que… -

Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, anda vamos. – le dijo ella después de dejar unos dólares más una generosa propina.

Fue con ella hasta su habitación donde una mujer de mediana edad ya esperaba por ellas.

Lamento haberme tomado la confianza de pedir que dejaran entrar a Esther, pero era necesario para que arreglara tus cosas mientras terminabas de comer.

No hay problema. –

Bien, ponte en manos de ella, y ten por seguro que quedarás bellísima, bueno, ya eres muy linda, pero sorprenderemos a Terry aún más. –

Candy se ruborizó y simplemente se dejó hacer como cuando se ponía en manos de alguna doncella en casa de los Andrew, después de hora y media, un sofisticado peinado, y un corsé mucho más ajustado de lo que nunca lo había llevado, Candy se contempló en el espejo preguntándose si Albert, la reconocería si la viera así vestida.

Eleanor la contempló, definitivamente la chica que tenía frente a ella no era la sencilla jovencita que había conocido en Escocia, era cierto que Candy era muy joven, pero era hermosa, y con el vestido y el peinado se veía un poco mayor, aunque si debía ser honesta también se veía incómoda.

Eleanor estaba consciente de que tenía una labor titánica frente a ella, Terry le había pedido que la acompañara para evitar que se enterara de lo ocurrido con Susana, los chismes corrían sin freno alguno, y él aún no le había dicho a Candy lo que había sucedido, por supuesto que Eleanor no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero Terry era su hijo, su único hijo, y su relación era nueva, la realidad era que más que una madre era una amiga, una cómplice, y por eso aunque en su fuero interno dudaba de la sabiduría de ocultarle los hechos, pero Terry le había dicho que no quería que Candy saliera huyendo, así que había aceptado.

Te ves hermosa. –

Gracias… es un poco escotado, y ceñido.

Es el último grito de la moda.

Eso mismo dijo Terry. – le contestó la pequeña rubia resignada.

Vamos, sonríe, es hora de irnos, toma, traje un abrigo para ti. – le dijo mientras le extendía un exquisito abrigo de piel color blanco.

Es demasiado. –

Va perfecto con el vestido, anda, no tienes que aceptarlo como regalo si te incomoda, pero úsalo esta noche. –

Gracias Eleanor.

No tienes que agradecer Candy, gracias a ti tengo a mi hijo de vuelta, jamás podré estar suficientemente agradecida. Ahora vamos.

Candy siguió la graciosa, elegante e imponente figura de la mujer de edad indefinida que tenía frente a ella, no debía tener más de 36 años, sin duda era joven aún, y era fácil ver cómo el duque de Grandchester se había prendido de ella en su juventud.

Abordaron un lujoso carruaje, al llegar al teatro Eleanor tomó su mano antes de bajar.

Candy, supongo que sabes por la peluca que no soy Eleanor Baker en estos momentos, el mundo no sabe que Terry es mi hijo, y él no quiere que se sepa, así que por favor no salgamos del palco, entraremos directo hasta nuestros lugares y nos iremos cuando el teatro se haya vaciado.

Está bien Eleanor.

Las mujeres descendieron con ayuda del cochero, y por supuesto llamaron la atención, Candy pudo ver de reojo a los Leagan, pero ellos no la reconocieron, caminó erguida y lo más segura de sí misma que pudo a un lado de Eleanor, una vez en el palco tomó su asiento, sentía un nudo en el estómago, la emoción la desbordaba, y las expectativas la rebasaban. Trató de respirar profundo cuando el telón se abrió, pero con el corsé tan apretado era difícil.

Terry apareció en escena y el aire se volvió electrizante, su personalidad era magnética para el ´público, y Candy se sorprendió al ver a Karen Kleiss en vez de a Susana Marlowe en el papel de Julieta, aunque en realidad eso le dio un poco de paz mental.

Pensé que Susana sería Julieta.

Hubo cambio de planes hace cosa de un mes, pero Karen lo está haciendo divinamente.

Sí, supongo que sí.

No dijo nada más y siguió la obra sentada al borde de su asiento, la puesta en escena era simplemente exquisita, y el papel de Romeo le iba de maravilla a Terry, aunque estaba segura de que cualquier papel hubiese sido perfecto para su Terry.

Cuando la obra terminó no dudó en ponerse de pie y aplaudirle con lágrimas en los ojos, Eleanor hizo lo mismo, y la audiencia entera también, al parecer Terry Grandchester acababa de conquistar Broadway, claro hacía falta leer la crítica.

Esperaron a que se vaciara el teatro, y el mismo Terry fue hasta el palco para verlas aún con el vestuario puesto. Al verlo llegar Candy se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él apenas la recibió y la apartó pronto.

Fue maravilloso. – le dijo Candy emocionada.

Gracias pecosa. ¿Eleanor? – le dijo él con el tono jocoso y un poco burlón del San Pablo mientras volteaba a ver a su madre interrogante.

Viste la audiencia de pie ¿no? –

Sí, pero quiero tu opinión de actriz, no la de madre. –

Fue perfecto Terry, simplemente perfecto. –

Muy bien, debo irme, tengo que cambiarme y asistir a la recepción… ¿puedes llevar a Candy contigo Eleanor? –

Las dos lo observaron sorprendidas por un momento. Eleanor percibió la distancia y frialdad de su hijo con Candy, la mujer que él aseguraba querer, y la decepción de la chica que lo idolatraba, y su sangre se heló, ella no había podido verlo en su momento, solo se había dado cuenta cuando había sido demasiado tarde que Richard Grandchester jamás las haría la duquesa.

Tristemente comprobaba con dolor que a menos que ella actuara rápido y con firmeza a esta pobre chica le pasaría exactamente igual que a ella y que sería demasiado tarde cuando comprendiera la verdadera naturaleza de los hombres.

Eleanor sintió pena por Candy, y al mismo tiempo sentía pena de madre, sabiendo que habiendo decidido renunciar a su hijo lo había dejado en manos de su padre… tal vez, si su decisión hubiese sido otra, ahora su hijo no sería tan egoísta e insensible como Richard Grandchester.

Pecosa, debo ir con Karen, es bueno para la prensa que nos vean juntos, de hecho, nos han pedido que pretendamos interés el uno en el otro para atraer más publicidad, y, por otro lado, si te ven a mi lado sabrán quien eres, y estoy seguro de que la venerable Madame Elroy Andrew sufrirá un ataque. –

Tienes razón Terry, no lo había pensado. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder su decepción. Pero Eleanor pudo leer claramente el dolor en los ojos de la pequeña rubia.

Vamos Candy, iremos a cenar, y después a mi casa, a donde supongo Terry llegará para esperar las críticas, y después llevarte a tu hotel. – le dijo Eleanor viendo a su hijo a los ojos significativamente y con una pequeña nota de reproche.

Por supuesto, las veré en tu casa Eleanor. – replicó el prácticamente ausente.

Terry besó a Candy en la mejilla con la misma formalidad con la que se besa a una conocida e hizo lo mismo con su madre para después retirarse. Candy sintió como si su burbuja de romanticismo hubiese sido pinchada, pero después recapacitó un poco, él aún estaba trabajando, y estaban frente a su madre, no podía ser de otra forma. Ella no podía saber que entre ellos había intimidad, se moriría de vergüenza su alguien más se enteraba y no podían dar un espectáculo romántico que estaba además condenado por la sociedad.

Eleanor guio a Candy por los pasillos desiertos hasta el carruaje que esperaba por ellas, y la llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante dónde fueron tratadas con deferencia y discreción.

Eleanor la hizo hablar sobre su trabajo, sus amigos, Albert, consiguiendo que olvidara por un rato el hecho de que Terry se encontraba en ese momento en una recepción del brazo de Karen Kleiss, aunque Eleanor sospechaba, que solo había hecho la entrada para la prensa y después de la ronda obligatoria había desaparecido para ir a ver a Susana al hospital. Aún recordaba como la cara de ella se había iluminado al explicarle quien era Albert, lo que significaba en su vida, pero así como vio luz, percibió un dejo de tristeza al comprender el tamaño de la culpa que cargaba la chica por su comportamiento, de saber que con esto que sabía había sucedido entre Terry y ella, había quedado una mancha en su virtud y que no podría volver a verle a los ojos con la frente en alto, en el fondo sabía que ella se había condenado a no poder volver a Chicago, a su familia, a sus amigos a su pasado.

Eleanor se preguntó si ese hombre del que ella hablaba con vehemencia, la amaría y que clase de amor sería, si la amaba lo suficiente para apoyarla, aceptarla y si las cosas llegaban al peor de los extremos (y no quería pensar en eso), aceptar criar un hijo de Terry como propio.

Después de la cena se dirigieron a la lujosa brownstone que Eleanor ocupaba en uno de los más exclusivos barrios de la ciudad, tomaron café y pastelillos, y después de un rato Eleanor notó que Candy estaba rendida.

Pediré que te preparen una habitación, lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí, afuera la nevada es fuerte, y no sé si Terry llegará.

No quiero molestar.

Candy, por favor considérame una amiga, no eres una molestia, incluso le había sugerido a Terry que te hospedaras aquí, anda, estás que mueres de sueño, y sé que ese corsé es especialmente ajustado, vete a descansar, yo esperare a Terry, y lo haré pasar la noche aquí, ya mañana pueden celebrar.

Candy obedeció, porque los ojos se le cerraban, y porque las varillas del ajustado corsé comenzaban a encajarse en lugares incómodos, siguió al ama de llaves hasta la habitación y permitió que le ayudara a quitarse el esclavizante vestido, cuando por fin pudo respirar libremente sintió las costillas adoloridas, y llenó con alivio sus pulmones de aire, la cabeza le palpitaba producto del apretado peinado, y desde su punto de vista, ni siquiera había valido la pena, Terry la había admirado por menos de diez minutos, y ahora eran casi las 12 de la noche y él ni siquiera había llegado, se regañó a sí misma por pensar así, después de todo, Terry estaba trabajando, debía ser comprensiva, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Eleanor esperó por su hijo con una copa en la mano junto al fuego de la chimenea, cerca de la una y media lo sintió llegar y fue a recibirlo.

Eleanor, lo lamento… -

Mandé a Candy a dormir, supongo que o la fiesta fue un éxito, o Susana no te dejaba partir.

Me hizo esperar por las críticas con ella.

Lo imaginé. ¿pasarás el día de mañana con Candy? ¿pido a Alfred que le consiga un boleto a Chicago?

Terry clavó su mirada en Eleanor, no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que su madre tampoco lo era, así que suspiró de mal humor y se acercó al bar para servirse un vaso de whisky. Dio un largo trago, y después volteó a verla.

No quiero que se vaya. – la mirada de Terry era desafiante, Eleanor le sostuvo la mirada, leyendo en las profundidades atormentadas de sus ojos.

Puede quedarse conmigo.

No.

Terry…

Eleanor, creo que no eres la indicada para juzgarnos.

Candy es muy diferente a mí Terry… ella… ninguna mujer puede vivir con la culpa hijo, y menos una chica como ella que ha sido criada por monjas, que es inherentemente buena e inocente.

En su momento le pediré que sea mi esposa…

Déjala regresar a Chicago, y tráela de regreso cuando tengas algo que ofrecerle, o más bien cuando estés dispuesto a ofrecerle algo más que ser tu amante.

No puedo dejarla ir, la necesito a mi lado, la amo…

Bien, entonces déjame arreglar las cosas con la señora Marlowe, le ofreceré dinero suficiente para que te dejen en paz.

No, porque entonces sabrían quién eres…

Usaré un abogado.

Los Andrew nunca permitirían que ella se case con una estrella de Boradway.

Pero sí con el hijo de un duque.

El hijo bastardo de un duque, la causa por la cual la expulsaron del San Pablo.

Terry, no cometas los mismos errores de tus padres, ella merece todo de ti.

¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tú hiciste lo mismo.

Porque alguna vez yo estuve en su posición, y por eso te exijo, no solo como tú madre, sino como mujer que la trates con dignidad, ya le has robado lo más valioso que tenía, no la rebajes al convertirla en tu amante, déjala volver a los suyos, o hazla tu esposa, pero no seas un canalla. Ella merece un hogar, un futuro, dignidad.

Y lo tendrá Eleanor, lo tendrá, solo necesito tiempo, ahora bien, si no estás de acuerdo mantente al margen. – le dijo con ese aire rebelde y huraño que hacía tiempo no usaba con ella.

No me hables de esa forma, bien sabes que tengo razón, además malabarear tres mujeres no será sencillo. Y ella no se lo merece.

¿Tres?

Bueno, cuatro en realidad, Susana, su madre, Karen y Candy.

Sabes bien que la única que me importa es Candy.

Entonces cásate con ella, aunque sea en secreto, protégela de esa forma contra todo y contra todos.

No soy el duque Eleanor, yo no la dejaré. Deja de ser exagerada, no eres precisamente un ejemplo de moral para reclamarme nada, además, hablas como si yo fuera el peor de los canallas, yo no la obligué, ella se entregó a mí, me ama, y no somos unos niños. Eleanor, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me casaré con ella cuando sea lo más conveniente.

¿Y cuándo será eso según tú? –

Después de la gira.

Terry, faltan meses para eso, cualquier cosa puede suceder. Las circunstancias te rebasaran. – Eleanor observó la mirada imperturbable de su hijo y supo que era inútil seguir discutiendo por ahora. Tendría que hablar con Candy. -Tu habitación está preparada. –

¿Dónde está ella?

No la pongas en esa situación Terry, tal vez dirás que a mí no tiene por qué importarme, táchame de hipócrita si quieres, pero te exijo respeto para a ella, si la has tomado como mujer, no lo pregones a los 4 vientos, la reputación es lo único que una chica como ella tiene.

Está bien Eleanor, mañana mismo haré los arreglos convenientes. Dejáremos de molestarte.

Eleanor suspiró molesta y resignada, sabía que de nada servía enemistarse con Terry, tenía que mantenerse cerca de Candy, para ayudarla cuando fuese necesario, cuando ella estuviese lista.

Pídele a Sam dinero si necesitas, lo mejor sería una casa alejada, en las afueras…

Pasaría mucho tiempo sola.

Terry, esa es la vida de la amante de un hombre popular. Por eso te digo que mejor la dejes ir y la mandes traer cuando estés dispuesto a hacerla tu esposa, es cierto que ya la hiciste tuya, pero no las has convertido en tu amante, esto puede ser un error, un desliz de pasión y ambos pueden continuar con su vida.

No pienso mandarla de vuelta con él.

¿Él?

Albert, los celos me consumen tan solo de pensar que viven juntos, ella es mía Eleanor, de nadie más.

No seas infantil, no es un juguete, ni es de tu propiedad, es una mujer valiosa, pura, inocente, trabajadora, necesitada de amor, de familia, está sola en este mundo Terry, por Dios, se hombre, compórtate como tal ya que te crees lo suficientemente mayor como para arrastrarla contigo y atarla a ti. Se honesto contigo mismo, por una vez no seas el caprichoso hijo del duque que creció haciendo de sus deseos su voluntad. ¿Acaso no has condenado a tu padre una y otra vez por tratarnos como nos trató? No repitas la historia. Es muy tarde, veo que es inútil seguir hablando contigo, vete a dormir, piensa bien las cosas. La invitaré a quedarse conmigo estos días. Y sí acepta quedarse contigo, no pienso dejarla sola.

Seré discreto. –

Debes cuidarla, no permitas que una criatura inocente sufra lo mismo que tú has sufrido. –

Eleanor, no tienes de que preocuparte, conozco perfectamente lo que debo hacer. –

El tono frío e indiferente de Terry le hizo sentir un escalofrío debía hablar con Candy cuanto antes, Terry estaba jugando un juego peligroso, en su obsesión por hacerla suya buscaría asegurarse de que ella jamás pudiera irse de su lado, su inseguridad e inmadurez se hacían más evidentes a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros y se sintió muy cansada, derrotada y supremamente decepcionada. Pero ella lucharía porque su hijo entrara en razón y porque Candy no fuese una víctima más de los caprichos de un hombre.

Eleanor besó a su hijo en la mejilla y lo dejó entregado a sus demonios, no era tonta, estaba plenamente consciente de que dormiría con Candy, subió a su habitación después de dar instrucciones de que no molestaran a ninguno de sus invitados hasta que ellos mismos mandaran llamar a la servidumbre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Londres, 1923**

William Abert Andrew observaba la nieve caer a través de la ventana, acababa de recibir el bendito informe semestral sobre la vida de Terrence Grandchester, y todo parecía marchar justo como lo quería, Terrence estaba en la cima de su carrera, con su ego inflado por los éxitos, y más de una mujer visitando su cama, claro además de la habitual pareja sentimental, Karen Kleiss.

Sabía que le iba a tomar tiempo, pero, la venganza es un plato que se come frío, y hasta el momento había hecho pequeñas cosas en su contra, hacerlo perder un papel que ya creía suyo, perder inversiones en la bolsa, complicar su vida, pero Albert sabía que entre más arriba estás más dura será la caída, y por eso era que ayudaba a que la espuma que sostenía la volátil carrera del actor fuese grandiosa.

¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –

Albert giró su silla para ver a los ojos a su interlocutor, lo analizó por unos segundos, George Johnson era un hombre de mundo, elegante, poderoso, y reservado, su amistad con él había pasado por diferentes etapas, a la muerte de su padre se había convertido en su sustituto, a su regreso al tomar las riendas del clan la primera vez había sido su mentor, la segunda vez su aliado, y ahora, en su soledad, era su mejor amigo y compañero de juerga.

En estos años desde que enviudó había llegado a conocer a George, el hombre, el que derrochaba encanto francés, y tenía mujeres a sus pies, pero al igual que él, George Johnson sufría el mismo mal, el amor de su vida ya no vagaba por los círculos del mundo.

Rosemary Andrew había muerto hacía cerca de 18 años, y al parecer el corazón de Johnson se había ido con ella.

Cuando Candy murió George la había contado su historia, y le había dicho que debía darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, lo animó a hacer su vida al lado de Evelyn, le hizo creer que podía ser feliz, de nuevo, y Albert le había comprado la idea.

Hoy, a seis años de la muerte de su amada pequeña Albert sabía dos cosas: El amor de su vida había muerto, y nunca podría sacárselo del corazón, Evelyn Vanderbilt había sido solo un espejismo en medio del desierto del dolor. Albert sabía que tal vez hubiese sido razonablemente feliz con ella, pero también se daba cuenta de que su muerte había sido un dolor sobre llevable, que hoy tres años después, su recuerdo era suave y luminoso, pero ya no podía recordar su rostro, y su ausencia ya no le dolía, mientras que la de Candy era un abismo profundo que solo parecía crecer con los años.

¿William? -

Lo siento George, dime.

Hay una fiesta, en el palacio del duque de Grandchester.

No asistiré.

William, es imprescindible que asistas.

No quiero tener nada que ver con los Grandchester.

La invitación ha sido enviada directamente de la cámara de los Lords.

Asegúrate de que Terrence no estará ahí.

Sabes bien, que eso es una imposibilidad.

No me interesa arriesgarme a que sea de otra forma, ahora que el duque no tiene más heredero que Terrence, es muy posible que esté haciendo lo que sea por convencerlo de tomar su lugar.

Se rumora que el título pasará a su sobrino a su muerte.

¿Su sobrino?

Solo un niño, el hermano del duque, la oveja negra de la familia se casó con una francesa durante la guerra, él murió, y podría ser que Richard haya nombrado como heredero al hijo de la marquesa… en realidad son especulaciones, pero, bueno el niño al menos es legítimo, lo que no se puede decir de Terrence.

Bien, tanto mejor.

Es una mascarada.

¿Estás de broma?

No, es una mascarada, una perfecta oportunidad para que la pases bien.

Entonces puedo no ir.

William.

Me iré antes de la media noche.

Bien, seguro encontraras a alguien interesante.

George, encontraré a alguien conveniente para satisfacer ciertas necesidades, pero jamás a alguien interesante. Sospecho que tú ya tienes a alguien interesante por quien me estás obligando a asistir.

Madame Olga está en la ciudad.

Ahora entiendo, amigo mío, bien, ¿cuándo será?

Dentro de dos días.

Confirma nuestra asistencia.

George le sonrió y salió de la oficina dejando a Albert sumido en sus obligaciones, además del reporte de Terry había otras cosas que revisar, y una de ellas eran los gastos de su querida sobrina política, como siempre Annie gastaba en exceso, y Albert comenzaba a cansarse, iba a tomar medidas, medidas contundentes y nada agradables, si quería dilapidar una fortuna, que dilapidara la de los Britter, no la de los Andrew. Además, disfrutaría la cara que pondría cuando viniera a reclamarle que las cuentas de crédito abiertas en sus tiendas favoritas hubiesen sido canceladas.

Albert pasó los días trabajando, había pendientes, decisiones que tomar, viajes que planear, eso era su vida, en eso consistía, en hacer crecer un legado que él ya había decidido jamás sería de sus hijos, ya que no los tendría, sino de su sobrino, el único hijo de Archie, al menos hasta el momento.

La prensa hablaba de él, las mujeres lo asediaban, y a cada rato se le atribuía una nueva conquista, y especulaban sobre las hermosas mujeres que lo habían acompañado los últimos dos años, el primer año había guardado luto por Evelyn.

Albert leía un informe de inversiones cuando de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió violentamente, y una hermosa y elegante mujer vestida a la moda, con un vestido color vino, de mangas largas en gasa, corte a la cadera, su cabello perfectamente peinado con suaves ondas artificiales, su cabeza coronada por un coqueto sombrero de día, y tacones de fina piel italianos entraba a su oficina seguida por su secretaría que se deshacía en disculpas por no haberla detenido.

No te preocupes Lizeth, puedes retirarte. – le dijo amablemente mientras centraba su atención en la clásica belleza que tenía frente a él, era evidente que estaba furiosa, y eso definitivamente le divertía.

¿Quieres explicarme quién te crees?

¿Es una pregunta filosófica?

No, es una pregunta real, Albert.

William. – No toleraba escucharla llamarlo como su pequeña lo había hecho.

Está bien, William.

Debes explicarme cuál es el problema.

El problema es que mis cuentas de crédito fueron canceladas, y se les dijo sin rodeos que William Andrew ya no pagaría mis cuentas.

Pues es verdad, no veo el problema, nadie utilizó mi nombre, yo mismo me aseguré de que eso les quedara claro.

Soy parte de la familia, soy la matriarca de los Andrew, la madre del futuro heredero, por supuesto que pagarás mis cuentas.

Jajajajaja, te equivocas Anne, yo no soy tu marido, si quieres derrochar dinero derrocha el de los Cornwell o el de los Britter, claro, lo olvidaba, el de los Britter ya lo dilapidó tú madre, por eso es qué te vendió al mejor postor, Archibald. En cuanto a ser la matriarca, no, no lo eres, mi tía es la matriarca, y tú nunca lo serás, de eso me encargaré yo, eres parte de la familia Andrew, sí, un miembro menor, madre del heredero, por supuesto, pero el importante es el heredero, no tú, y viendo tu incapacidad de producir más herederos yo tendría cuidado de mis actos. – aunque dicho con ligereza, el tono de acero en la voz no podía pasar desapercibido.

Anne, se quedó sin aliento frente al hombre, nunca se le había enfrentado, había tenido desacuerdos, que arreglaba con un berrinche con Archie, pero Archie estaba de viaje, y ella creía que todos los hombres eran como su marido, sin embargo, frente a ella estaba el mejor de los Andrew, el patriarca, el hombre frío e insensible, demasiado guapo, y capaz de volver pecadora a la más pura de las monjas con tan solo mirarla. Anne había intentado insinuársele antes sin éxito alguno.

No entiendes qué habiendo crecido sin nada, comprar es algo que no puedo evitar… - le dijo ella con lánguida mirada tratando de chantajearlo emocionalmente, lo cual por supuesto encendió el mal humor del hombre.

¿Creciste sin nada? Anne, no trates de chantajearme emocionalmente, fuiste adoptada a los 6 años por los Britter y de ahí te dedicaste a ser la mimada hija única, a la que no le importó jamás pasar por encima de nadie, de hecho, fuiste adoptada por los Britter gracias a tus artimañas, pero yo no soy ingenuo.

Anne pasó por alto la acusación y dio la vuelta al escritorio para quedar frente a él, su caminar y mirada cambiaron, Albert no podía negar que era hermosa, pero le resultaba repulsiva.

¿Sabes? No tienes por qué pasar tanto tiempo trabajando, o seguir cargando una antorcha por ella… - le dijo mientras alzaba la mano par rozar el rostro de Albert. – Después de todo, ella solo quiso ser la amante de Terrence, no creas que fue una santa, una mártir, ella quiso entregarse a él, comportarse como una cualquiera, bien sabía del compromiso con Susana, y, aun así, no le importó ser la amante, la querida del gran actor de Broadway. ¿Crees acaso la falsa excusa de que no pasó nada esa noche en los establos del Real Colegio San Pablo, ¿Sí solo estaban hablando, porqué la expulsaron y viajó de polizón para correr tras de Terry? Estoy segura de que no era la primera noche que se comportaba como una zorra, no te olvides de Escocia, y por qué la tía abuela no la vio jamás con buenos ojos, querido Albert, lamento informarte que los muertos no regresan… y Candy era una pequeña zorra disfrazada de alma caritativa, ¿Crees acaso que no fue utilizó sus atributos pada congraciarse con médicos en el Santa Juana? No seas ingenuo, bájala del altar en dónde la pusiste, y en todo caso Terrence te ganó la partida, la hizo su mujer, y cuando todo New York se enteró de la aventura, y con un bastardo a cuestas, ella pensó que podía volver a ti, porque sabía bien que necesitaba un padre para su bastardo… ¿Qué pretendías darle tu apellido? ¿obligar a Terry a cumplirle? él mismo sabía la clase de cualquiera que era, ¿si no, porqué jamás le puso un anillo en el dedo o le habló de compromiso? Terrence sabía perfectamente la calaña de mujer que era esa huérfana estúpida con cara de inocencia que lograba embaucarlos a todos, pero no tiene caso seguir hablando de ella, los vivos seguimos aquí, y nada impide que pasemos un buen rato. – le dijo mientras se inclinaba para rozar su mejilla con sus labios.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones, querida? – le preguntó mientras se ponía en pie frente a ella y la acorralaba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo.

Estoy a tú disposición, puedo hacer lo que tú quieras. – le dijo mientras recorría con un dedo el centro de sus pectorales.

¿Lo que yo quiera?

Sí.

¿Y que te daré yo a cambio?

William, hay muchas cosas que un hombre como tú puede darle a una mujer…

¿Regalos, joyas?

Querido, no se trata de eso, sino de que pases un buen rato.

Albert detuvo el viaje de la mano de ella hacia el sur de su anatomía, y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

Querida Anne, te diré lo que quiero… - le susurró al oído con voz ronca y sensual que hizo que las piernas de la morena temblaran. -Quiero que dejes de comportarte como una ramera, dejes de darte aires de grandeza, que nunca la vuelvas a mencionar, porque no mereces hablar de ella, nunca mereciste su amistad, la acusas de haberse entregado a Terrence, lo hizo por amor, mientras que tú estás dispuesta a venderte al mejor postor, la sociedad de Chicago murmura, sobre tus excesos, tus deslices, y me cuesta muy caro mantener en silencio a la prensa, el día que mejor me parezca, dejaré que te hundas en el fango, tú y tu madre, después de todo seguramente ella fue quién te inició en el negocio, así que utiliza tus artes con tu marido, porque te tengo vigilada, y no dudaré en destruirte, y por último quiero que salgas de mi despacho y no oses a volver a ponerme un dedo encima... ¿Te ha quedado claro querida Anne? Me das asco, te desprecio, no me rebajaría a llevarte a mi cama, porque jamás me has parecido atractiva, y porque la verdad, no me interesan las mujeres que han pasado por todos, y eso es precisamente lo que has hecho tú, recorrer la alta sociedad de Chicago. Sal de aquí. –

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Nada de lo que dije es mentira, seguramente también se entregó a ti, pero te dejó porque creyó que eras un muerto de hambre sin memoria, eres un idiota William y Candy fue una zorra que a la larga encontró todo lo que merecía, la muerte.- en su voz se asomaban las lágrimas de ira apenas contenida.

Anne, me has aburrido, así que lárgate y procura darle otro par de hijos a mi sobrino, sabes, la infertilidad es causal de divorcio, y Archie muere por más hijos, así que, deja de ofrecerte en todos lados y cumple con tu marido. Deja de gastar la fortuna de los Andrew a lo estúpido, porque por más cosas que te cuelgues y te hagas no dejarás de ser lo que eres, una prostituta barata, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y desaparece de mi vista. Procura no ponerte en mi camino, porque sin dudarlo por un momento expondré cada uno de tus pecados frente a Archibald, y haré que te repudie. – el desprecio de Albert era más que evidente, pero su tono de voz era totalmente calmado.

Anne tomó su bolso y salió del despacho, se odiaba a sí misma por haberse puesto en sus garras, y lo odiaba a él por haberla hecho sentir estremecerse con su cercanía mientras le susurraba palabras de desprecio al oído.

Albert se sirvió una copa de whiskey, dejó que el sedoso y ardiente líquido se deslizara por su garganta, por fin había hecho lo que hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer, decirle en su cara a Anne Britter Cornwell, o bien Anne Andrew como se hacía llamar ahora, lo que pensaba y sabía de ella.

La sacó de su cabeza y continuó con su trabajo, y después se retiró a su piso en Londres, se negaba a compartir la mansión Andrew con Anne, así que tenía piso de soltero, George le había enviado el disfraz para esa noche, y Albert no pudo contener la risa ante la ironía de su disfraz, el tartán era el tradicional de los Wallace, una gran espada de dos filos, podía imaginar el rostro de los estirados Lords ingleses ante el recordatorio de que Escocia se creía un país libre, y que en realidad pertenecía al Reino Unido por decisión propia.

No cabía duda de que George era brillante, se relajó en la tina, aún tenía tiempo, y con un whisky a su lado dejó que su mente vagara por el pasado, por su tiempo en el Magnolia al lado de Candy, sus ocurrencias, la luz de su sonrisa que iluminaba su mente revuelta y oculta de ese tiempo, y después de su partida la oscuridad de su soledad, de saberse perdido, la impotencia de haber tenido que dejarla ir…

 **Chicago, 1916, a un mes de la partida de Candy.**

 _Albert se dirigió a abrir la puerta, por la forma de llamar sabía que era Archie, no sabía sí él también había recibido una carta, y sabía que siendo el único familiar que conocía de Candy debía decirle lo que ella le había confesado en la carta._

 _Archie, pasa._

 _Hola Albert, ¿cómo estás? Traje cosas para cenar, pero deberás cocinar tú, sabes bien, que eso no se me da. - Le dijo mientras entregaba la bolsa de comestibles que contenía más que suficiente para comer por una semana._

 _Archie…_

 _No digas nada Albert, sé bien que estás algo apretado, y la verdad es que eres mi amigo, y Candy le pidió a Stear que cuidáramos de ti, y Stear me lo pidió a mí, así que es inútil que protestes._

 _Gracias._

 _En serio, no tienes que agradecer, dime ¿hay noticias de Candy?_

 _Sí, pensé que te había escrito._

 _Tal vez lo hizo, pero seguramente mi tía no dejará que me entreguen cartas de ella, estaba pensando que en tú próxima carta le digas que me escriba aquí, de hecho, hasta estaba pensando mudarme contigo, se vuelve cansado soportar a Neal y a Elisa sin Stear, la mansión es demasiado grande y solitaria sin él._

 _Puedes hacerlo… ¿pero, y tú tía?_

 _Pretenderá que le dio un infarto, pero, no le dará nada…_

 _Porque no vienes cuando necesites un respiro, pero oficialmente sigues viviendo en la casa de los Andrew, la señora Elroy es una persona mayor. – Albert no estaba seguro porque, pero a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado acerca de la mujer, siempre había algo que lo hacía abogar por ella o tratar de entenderla, aún sin conocerla._

 _Y bien, ¿qué dice mi gatita?_

 _Se lee feliz…_

 _Más le vale al engreído de Grandchester hacerla feliz, pero ¿cuándo regresa?, ya ha pasado un mes, y… - Archie se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Albert._

 _No regresará._

 _¿Se ha casado?_

 _No, no se ha casado…_

 _¿Cuándo lo harán?_

 _No dice cuándo._

 _Maldito…_

 _¿Qué piensas?_

 _No puedo hacer nada, no hasta que no venga George, y él no volverá sino hasta dentro de seis meses, soy menor de edad, y mi tía no moverá un dedo por hacer que Grandchester haga lo que le corresponde…_

 _No podemos pensar mal, porque es dudar de ella, Archie, ella es inocente…_

 _Sí Albert, ella es inocente, eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, y sé que a ti también._

 _Archie había pasado mucho tiempo con Albert en los siguientes meses, las cartas de Candy llegaban llenas de felicidad, y hablaban de lo maravilloso que era su tiempo al lado de Terry, tenían una casa, plantaron flores en primavera… pero no hubo mención de boda._

 _El tiempo que Archie pasó al lado de Albert se dio cuenta mientras estudiaba para la universidad de que Albert sabía de finanzas, y hablaba al menos tres idiomas más, lo cual por supuesto lo sorprendió y lo hizo decidir pedirle a George que le diera trabajo en cuanto regresara._

 _Los meses corrieron, y un buen día Archie le había dicho que tenían una cita de trabajo, Albert no estaba precisamente entusiasmado, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con el tutor de Candy, y pedirle que investigara sobre la situación de ella, que se asegurara que Terry la estuviera tratando como se merecía, después de todo, el único que podía reclamar algo era el bisabuelo William._

 _Entraron a las oficinas del banco de los Andrew, y fueron guiados por una mujer a la oficina del apoderado legal de los Andrew, Archie se había encargado de que Albert estuviese bien vestido, llamaron a la puerta, y una voz perfectamente modulada con lo que Albert reconoció como un rastro de acento francés casi imperceptible dio el pase._

 _Entraron en la oficina, los paneles de roble, el aroma a puro, y algo más inundaba el lugar, Albert sintió una punzada en la cabeza, pero decidió concentrarse en el hombre frente a ellos, sabía que Archie estaba tratando de hacerle un gran favor, pero, sobre todo, tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad de acercarse al hombre que podía hacer algo por su pequeña._

 _El hombre de cabellos oscuros y presencia elegante levantó la vista hacia quien esperaba fuera el joven Archibald y un amigo, pero su mirada se clavó en el impresionante hombre rubio que había buscado como un loco desesperado por un año en cada hospital europeo. No entendía, esto debía ser una mala broma, George solía tener un férreo control inglés sobre sus emociones, ahí lo había educado William C. Andrew, pero de vez en cuando, en casos muy extremos su apasionado temperamento francés salía a relucir, y este fue uno de ellos, asumió que William había estado escondiéndose a plena vista de todos, y el llegar de improviso al banco con el joven Cornwell era una broma, una muy mala broma._

 _Esto es inaudito, jamás lo creí… me da gusto saber que estás bien, pero William, una cosa es hacer lo que sea por mantener tu libertad, y postergar tu toma del control de los negocios y tu puesto como patriarca de los Andrew, y otra es casi matarnos de la angustia por tu desaparición durante casi un año. ¿Qué estabas pensando? – el raro arranque de impotencia y furia se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de cómo le estaba hablando al patriarca de los Andrew, pero sobre todo al ver la cara de confusión de ambos jóvenes…_

 _Toda la información y el reclamo del hombre que tenía frente a él lo había tomado por sorpresa… William, ¿Quién era William?_

 _George… este es mi amigo, Albert, te hablé de él… -le dijo Archie dudoso de lo que sucedía._

 _¿William…. William Andrew… William Albert Andrew? – preguntó el rubio mientras las imágenes lo atacaban y los recuerdos se abalanzaban sobre él._

 _Archie y George lo observaron, la magnitud de lo que se revelaba frente a él comenzaba a abrirse camino en la mente de Archie, y el peso de saber que él había tenido todo el derecho de detener a Candy, de saber quién era, ser consciente de que podría haberle ofrecido el mundo, y su nombre una vez más, no somo su hija adoptiva, sino como su esposa, confesarle su amor, o simplemente asegurarse de que su ida en busca del amor hubiese sido fructífera cayeron como el peso del mundo sobre el titán Atlas sobre los hombros de William Albert Andrew. El mundo se volvió oscuridad y se desplomó frente a los asombrados ojos de Archibald Cornwell… su sobrino, y George Johnson, su mano derecha, su única figura paterna, y amigo._

 **Londres, 1923.**

Aun ahora, seis años después de esa terrible revelación el peso del hubiera era inmenso, para Albert, no tenía tiempo para seguir recordando, dio un último trago a su whiskey y brindó por ella.

Te lo hubiera dado todo mi princesa, te hubiese traído conmigo, y utilizado mi dinero y poder para acallar los rumores, te hubiese dado un nombre, habría sido el padre de tu hijo… o bien, hubiese desaparecido contigo en algún confín del mundo, donde pudiésemos ser felices, dónde nadie conociera tu pasado, y pudieran creer que ese bebé que crecía en tu vientre era mío, eso era lo que pretendía hacer… Candy… mi princesa, no hay día que no lamente no haber recordado antes, haber sido un necio e insistir irme de vagabundo en vez de quedarme cerca de ti en Londres, hacerme cargo personalmente de tú felicidad… todo hubiese sido tan distinto… perdóname mi amor, perdóname.

Era inútil seguir con ello, lamentarse no la reviviría, y él no se iba a tirar a la depresión, al menos no hasta hacerse cargo de que los culpables de su dolor y desgracia pagaran cada uno de sus pecados.

Se ciñó orgulloso el tartán del héroe de Escocia, su patria, ciñó la gran espada a su costado, y tomó el sencillo antifaz de seda color azul marino para cubrir su rostro, bajó a la hora acordada, George lo esperaba en el auto con chofer… iba disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes, lo cual hizo que Albert sonriera por un momento olvidando las oscuras memorias que había estado reviviendo, así como el desagradable episodio que había protagonizado Anne en su despacho esa tarde.

¿Te encontró la señora Anne?

Sí…

¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No hay mucho de qué hablar…

Le dijiste todo… ¿cierto?

Así es George, estoy cansado, tal vez no era el momento, pero espero que se comporte a partir de ahora…

¿Hablarás con el joven Archibald?

No George.

El merece saberlo.

Sí George, pero no puedo dejar huérfano a tan temprana edad al pequeño Allistear.

¿A qué te refieres?

Sí descubro a Anne frente a Archibald sucederán dos cosas, él la repudiará, y obtendrá la custodia completa de Allistear… y aunque creo que una loba sería mejor madre que Anne, y sé que mi tía es quién se hace cargo de él la mayor parte del tiempo, Anne es su madre, no tengo corazón para arrebatarle eso al pequeño, y, Archie es como mi padre, moriría sin Anne…

Podrías estar equivocado con respecto a Archibald.

Lo dudo George, son la pareja perfecta, basta con pasar una tarde con ellos, lamento que él esté tan ciego, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a quitarle la venda de los ojos, al menos no por ahora.

Bien, hemos llegado, la función debe continuar.

Dilo por ti viejo amigo, y creo que tal vez Madame Olga se alegraría si le ofrecieras un anillo.

Vamos William, no arruines un perfecto affaire con romanticismo, o tendré que sugerir lo mismo para ti.

La diferencia George, es que yo no tengo una relación.

No, solo tienes una mujer por algún tiempo, unos dos meses, y después juras que nunca más, te vuelves célibe por un tiempo, y bueno, después el hambre llama…

A ninguna la he engañado, es meramente físico.

No tienes que explicarme.

Madame Olga y tú tienen tres años en esto, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tú sabes cuál es el problema.

Por supuesto… no es Rosemary Andrew… básicamente el mismo problema con el que yo me topo con cada mujer… No es Candice White Andrew. – le contestó sombrío mientras descendía del auto y tomaba la gallarda postura acostumbrada mientras ponía en sus labios esa sonrisa cautivadora que solía llevar colgada en el rostro en público, y que pocos sabían que era totalmente vacía y carente de felicidad.

Entraron en la magnífica casa señorial propiedad del duque de Grandchester uno de los nobles más poderosos de Inglaterra, Albert sintió un hueco en su estómago, una sensación rara, de anticipación, de ser observado, culpó a las emociones revividas ese día y procedió a hacer lo que se hacía en una reunión como esa, pretender interés, sonreír sin sentirlo, asentir con amabilidad, bailar con unas cuantas damas, jamás lo suficientemente interesantes, y siempre demasiado interesadas, eran cerca de las 11:30 y esa sensación de ser observado lo había perseguido toda la noche, tal como le había dicho a George había pedido su auto para las 12:00 no le interesaba quedarse más tiempo, de pronto, la vio, y se dio cuenta que la había visto una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche, una hermosa mujer, con cuerpo de diosa, vestida en un elegante vestido de princesa medieval de elegante brocado color oro viejo, el escote cuadrado revelaba sus firmes y redondos senos, su piel de alabastro brillaba, su mirada verde estaba clavada en él, y cuando Albert la miró a los ojos le sostuvo la mirada, el antifaz color esmeralda le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, desde la raíz de los abundantes rizos color cobrizo, casi del tono del cabello de Evelyn, pero con destellos más cálidos, menos chillantes, su mirada parecía llamarle, y Albert sintió que el tiempo se detenía, todos dejaban de existir, caminó hacia ella, no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero sabía que no podía irse sin conocerla.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, y cuando llegó a su lado el profundo olor a orquídeas asaltó su sentidos, era una fragancia sensual, en su rostro había una sonrisa apenas dibujada, sus labios del color de una fresa madura, o de un profundo vino de burdeos, las joyas que llevaban eran magníficas al igual que su vestido, lo cual le hablaba de su buena cuna, su fisonomía no parecía inglesa, su largo y espeso cabello rizado estaba acomodado en una trenza elaborada con perlas ensartadas en todo su largo y ancho.

Albert deseó deshacer el peinado, y quitarle el pesado brocado, tomarse toda la noche para hacerla conocer las mieles de la pasión y del deseo, porque a pesar de su atrevido escote y penetrante mirada había algo en sus ojos, era una mirada madura, cálida, seductora, pero extrañamente confiada, y con un destello de inocencia que hacía muchos años que no veía en una mujer, al menos no en las mujeres que acostumbraba llevar a su cama, que después de todo jamás eran jovencitas castas y puras, sino mujeres, mujeres con experiencia.

La mujer que tenía frente a él tenía una edad indefinida, era imposible calcularlo con la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto, era pequeña, delicada, menuda, y aun así indudablemente apetecible, Albert dudó por un momento, y sin hablar tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó galantemente sin despegar su mirada azul de la esmeralda de ella… Dios esos ojos…

William...

 _Sans noms Monsieur_. – le dijo ella con sensual voz y perfecto francés con el cultivado acento de la clase alta de Milán.

¿Mademoiselle?

 _Je ne parle pas anglais, Monsieur._

 _On peut parler en francais, princesse._

 _Ne parlons pas, dansons mieux, mon cher prince. –_

Albert no pregunto más, supuso que todo le parecía una buena broma a la chica, o tal vez estaba comprometida, casada, o bien era normalmente demasiado tímida y quería aprovechar el anonimato, a él eso no le importaba, después de todo tenía a una hermosa mujer en brazos, una que se amoldaba tan bien a su cuerpo, una que no quería soltar jamás, eso era extraño, demasiado extraño, su mirada no se apartaba de la de él, su fragancia lo intoxicaba, bailó con el dos piezas, era lo permitido, más que eso haría trizas su reputación, y coincidentemente cuando el duque de Grandchester entró al salón de baile ella dio por terminada la pieza y se alejó de él, con un breve

– _Merci, mon prince._ -Albert la siguió discretamente hasta una gran escalera trasera. La tomó de la muñeca y sin pensarlo ni preguntar nada la atrajo a él para besarla, la diferencia de altura compensada por el par de escalones sobre los que ella se encontraba parada.

Sus labios eran dulces, sus besos tenían un sentido de urgencia, de abandono, de anhelo y deseo que Albert no podía descifrar, nunca lo habían besado de esa forma, ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Evelyn lo había hecho sentir así, apretó el delicado cuerpo contra él, mientras su mano subía por su espalda, quería quitarle el antifaz y ver su rostro completo, cuando ella sintió su mano en su nuca e intuyó lo que él estaba por hacer, se sobresaltó y mordió fuertemente su labio, la punzada de dolor hizo que Albert aflojara el abrazo, y ella aprovechó para soltarse y desaparecer escaleras arriba, estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero una grave y bien modulada voz lo detuvo.

¿William Andrew? – Albert se volvió para ver de frente al apuesto y propio hombre inglés que era su anfitrión.

Milord.

¿Necesitaba algo Sir Andrew?

No, milord, me temo que se me han pasado las copas y perdí mi camino hacia la salida.

Es una pena que se retire tan temprano, pero permítame acompañarle hasta la puerta. –

Albert no dijo nada más y caminó junto al duque pensativamente.

¿Le ha pasado algo a su labio?

Un accidente propio del excelente whiskey que sirve, milord, nada más.

Lo lamento Sir Andrew, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda enseñarle ese lado de la casa, pero ahora está en remodelación, no tenía ningún caso subir por esa escalera, se hubiese perdido en un laberinto de polvo y escombros.

Descuide milord, en otra ocasión será entonces. ¿se quedarán muchos invitados en su casa?

Los que se encuentren en estado demasiado inconveniente por supuesto, y algunos amigos que han venido de lejos…

¿Algún francés?

¿Acaso no sabe del natural desagrado que existe entre nosotros los ingleses y los franceses?

Cierto, el haber vivido tantos años en América a veces me hace olvidar… Gracias por mostrarme la salida milord.

Un placer Sir Andrew, y permítame decirle que la ironía de su disfraz no se me ha escapado, y me ha parecido sencillamente apropiada a su reputación y legado.

Una excelente fiesta, milord, buenas noches.

Albert se acomodó en el asiento trasero de su auto, y rozó con sus dedos el labio hinchado donde la pequeña princesa francesa había hecho brotar sangre, por primera vez en tres años William Albert Andrew estaba intrigado y ansioso por conocer la identidad de una mujer, por primera vez sintió lo que hace mucho no sentía, atracción, una atracción inaudita, primitiva, inexplicable, tan fuerte que sabía que no podía vivir sin saber quién era esa mujer, necesitaba descubrirlo, y estaba seguro de que no descasaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

Esa noche no tomó el trago de whisky que acostumbraba antes de ir a la cama, se desnudó, y descubrió que su camisa olía a ella, aspiró profundamente y se acostó en su enorme cama con la camisa pegada a su nariz, el recuerdo de su enigmática mirada color verde, y el sabor de sus besos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albert Andrew logró conciliar el sueño pronto y dormir toda la noche, por primera vez la mujer que había tenido entre sus brazos había borrado aunque fuera por unos momentos el recuerdo de su pequeña, y extrañamente, a diferencia de cuando besaba a otras mujeres, no se sentía traidor de su recuerdo.

Ella lo visitó en sueños, y lo dejó besarla un poco más, esa noche por un corto tiempo William Andrew volvió a ser Albert, y fue feliz con una mujer en sus brazos, no solo en sus sueños, dónde Candy solía encontrarlo a menudo, sino en la vida real, dónde ella hacía unos seis años había dejado de existir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lakewood, 1919.**

Anne Cornwell estaba sentada frente al espejo, se suponía que debía estar arreglándose para el funeral de la matriarca de los Andrew, Evelyn Vanderbilt Andrew, sin embargo, su mirada estaba perdida, ella no estaba de humor para hablar, el ambiente lúgubre en Lakewood traía otras épocas a su memoria, le hacía pensar, y sobre todo le recordaba a ella... su hermana, su mejor amiga, la mujer que mas había odiado y amado a la vez.

 **1916 antes del funeral de Candy.**

Fuiste una egoísta, le robaste la oportunidad de ser feliz… - ese había sido el reclamo de Archie años atrás, poco antes del fatídico día. Cuando ella le había hecho ver que ir a buscar a Candy, o retar a Terry a un duelo, no era la mejor opción.

Anne sabía que era lo correcto, y conocía perfectamente a la sociedad de la que eran miembros, era una sociedad rígida, anticuada, en la que una mujer deshonrada por haberse convertido en la amante de un actor de teatro, y además embarazada de su bastardo jamás tendría lugar. Y eso era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Archie.

Aún podía sentir el frío de su mirada, el tono de incredulidad.

Yo no le robé nada. Ella fue quién decidió. –

Ella decidió quedarse en el hogar por ti, y tú le clavaste un puñal por la espalda.

Yo era una niña, no puedes reclamarme eso, soñaba con tener un padre y una madre…

¿Y ella no?

Tal vez no lo suficiente.

Te amaba, por eso te dejó irte con los Britter. Pero ese no fue tú único pecado, le rompiste el corazón una y otra vez.

No seas ridículo, Archibald.

No lo soy, es la verdad, la negaste, pretendiste no conocerla, te burlaste de ella, y a pesar de todo ella me pidió que me quedara contigo, por eso iniciamos nuestra relación, Anne, lo menos que podrías hacer es ir a su funeral.

No iré, y tú tampoco lo harás. – le dijo con mirada suplicante.

Por supuesto que lo haré, ¿no lo entiendes? Candy está muerta… mi gatita no volverá jamás… - la voz de Archiebald se había quebrado con genuino dolor y pasión, una pasión que Annie sabía perfectamente ella jamás despertaría en él.

No puedo ir, mi madre, me lo ha prohibido. – sabía que no lo convencería y por dentro había un pensamiento que no se atrevía a externar… _Haz lo que quieras, yo no me expondré a las habladurías, es más, agradezco que ella haya terminado como terminó, antes que verla casada con Albert y como matriarca de la familia, con un bastardo como heredero de los Andrew, porque eso era justo lo que iba a suceder el día que volviera._ –

Anne, ¿Hasta cuándo te controlará tú madre?

Hasta el día que no dependa de ellos, Archie, si fuera tú esposa por supuesto que iría, pero no puedo, lo siento, lloraré en mi habitación… - le dijo mientras permitía que su voz se quebrara.

Anne salió de la mansión hasta el carruaje que esperaba por ella dejando a Archibald a solas, ella lo amaba con locura, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y aunque nunca creyó que él la amara tanto como ella a él, jamás pensó que solo se hubiese quedado a su lado por Candy.

Candy, Candy, Candy, siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que la rubia tenía que hacía que todos la amaran, sin importar todo lo que hiciera.

Annie recordaba unos días antes de la muerte de Candy cuando Archie le había revelado lo que estaba pasando con Candy como el pánico se había apoderado de ella al darse cuenta qué con cualquier paso en falso Candy terminaría siendo la matriarca de los Andrew, para ella siempre había sido más que evidente que Albert estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y sabía bien que Albert no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer de ella una mujer "honesta".

No entiendo porque estás tan enojado, era el resultado obvio de ser la amante de Terry.

Estoy enojado porque el estúpido inglés ese, se ha aprovechado de ella.

Amor, ella lo ama… No veo como podamos arreglar esto.

Albert está poniéndose en contacto con Eleanor, irá por ella.

Archie… si eso pasa los Andrew caerán en desgracia, mi madre jamás me dejará casarme contigo, y a tu tía le dará un paro cardiaco, podrían hasta quedar en la ruina…

Tal vez tienes razón, puede que haya otra manera…

¿Otra manera?

No todo el mundo sabe que pasó, no ha habido un escándalo, si decimos que está casada… que se casó antes…

¿Con quién?

Con Albert.

Sería la matriarca de los Andrew, y un bastardo el heredero…

Con Stear… antes de que se fuera a la guerra. –

Eso podría funcionar… si las fechas coincidieran.

Demonios Anne, no me importa si tengo que casarme yo con ella, no permitiré que nada le suceda, ni que quede en desgracia. – le dijo Archie sin pensarlo.

Sí eso es lo que piensas, no creo que tenemos nada más de que hablar.

No, lo siento, lo dije sin pensar, es solo que la situación me rebasa. Solo espero que Albert pueda traerla. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Anne pasó los siguientes días en ascuas, sabía bien que su madre jamás le permitiría casarse con Archie si los Andrew caían en desgracia por causa de Candy, por una semana no supo nada, todo se había manejado con la discreción más absoluta, y luego solo supo sobre la tragedia, o la suerte que había tenido, Candy había muerto, Albert regresaría a Lakewood no con ella como su esposa, sino con su cuerpo para enterrarla, la pesadilla se acababa, por supuesto que debería esperar el riguroso periodo de duelo, pero podría casarse con Archie, el dinero de los Andrew había impedido que el chisme se corriera, y la reputación de Candy había sido protegida. Aunque de nada le serviría ya.

No fue a Lakewood, se quedó en su casa en Chicago, el funeral había sido discreto, y Archie no se había aparecido en casa de los Britter después de ello por un mes.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si lo más normal del mundo fuese que él volviera después de un mes de negarse a verla, por un segundo Anne quiso mandarlo al carajo, pero luego lo vio, se perdió en su mirada, Archiebald Cornwell era terriblemente guapo, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Seis meses después de la muerte de Candy anunciaron su compromiso, se casarían tres meses después, y Annie recordaba perfectamente como había logrado semejante proeza.

Anne, creo que es tiempo que Archie y tú formalicen su compromiso. – le dijo la señora Britter en ese tono frío y demandante que no dejaba lugar a dudas que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Madre, sabes que aún guardan luto por Candy. – le dijo ella insegura, odiaba la confrontación.

Sí y tú sabes que los acreedores de tú padre no esperaran mucho tiempo más. El que esa mujerzuela se haya muerto no debería condenarnos a la pobreza. – le dijo con frialdad la impecable mujer que era su madre desde los seis años.

¿Qué puedo yo hacer por eso? – preguntó Anne desvalida. La mujer se impacientó, pero respiró muy profundo y procedió a explicarle a su ingenua hija la forma en que el mundo funcionaba.

Hija, a veces los hombres necesitan un pequeño empujón, algo que los haga animarse a sentar cabeza… - le dijo la señora Britter insinuante.

Puedo… planear una cena especial… - le dijo Anne dudosa.

Puedes aprovechar que estará deprimido por el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de su hermano… y ofrecerte a consolarlo. – le dijo con poca paciencia.

Haré un pastel…

No Anne, no eres una ya chiquilla, harás algo que lo comprometa más, algo que lo obligue a casarse contigo. – le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y provocando su rubor.

Madre, no insinúas… - le dijo ella sin poder completar el pensamiento, escandalizada y temblorosa ante lo que su madre sugería, y ante el hecho de que lo estuviese sugiriendo ella.

No insinúo, te digo que te acuestes con él, claro, que él piense que fue su idea, y después llorarás por tu virtud perdida, y el como el caballero que es se casará contigo. – estalló la señora Britter ante tanto remilgo.

Madre… - alcanzó a balbucear Anne.

No te escandalices, la virtud es buena, y en este caso nos servirá para no quedar en la ruina, hay veces que debemos sacrificar algo para poder apoyar… en este caso debemos apoyar a tú padre, y la inyección de capital de los Cornwell es lo que necesitamos.

¿Y sí me embarazo? – le preguntó ella con verdadero temor en la voz.

Archibald Cornwell no es el bastardo Grandchester, es un buen hombre, con principios y afecto por ti, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Mañana mismo te diré como y cuando lo harás, ahora ve a arreglarte para tú cita. Ponte alguno de los vestidos nuevos que te compré, es tiempo de que Archibald vea que eres una mujer apetecible, no una chiquilla remilgada, ese aspecto no enciende a nadie hija. – le dijo viéndola de arriba abajo, con una mirada que delataba lo insignificante que le parecía su apariencia.

Anne había hecho justo lo que su madre le había pedido, y efectivamente el compromiso se dio unos días después de que Archie la había hecho su mujer, y su boda tres meses después, Anne estaba segura de que se casaba enamorada, y de qué tenía todo para ser feliz, si bien su boda no había sido digna de una princesa, como ella hubiese querido, porque el luto que aún llevaban los Andrew se los impedía, ahora era la señora Cornwell, parte de la familia Andrew, y eso la colocaba en lo alto de la pirámide social, especialmente mientras Albert no sé casara, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la realidad y lo que ella había soñado eran muy diferentes. Ella no podía brillar en sociedad, ni siquiera vestir a la moda mientras no fuese de negro, y por más que intentó hacer razonar a Archie, o ponerlo de su lado, fue simplemente imposible, esas discusiones y desacuerdos abrieron una brecha entre ellos, y la armadura dorada de su príncipe comenzó a mostrar los evidentes signos del desgaste, tal como el príncipe feliz, debajo del dorado recubrimiento había plomo.

No entiendo porque no puedo organizar una fiesta. – le dijo ella con un puchero y cara de fastidio.

Porque Albert no ha levantado el luto, y mientras el no lo levante no ofreceremos fiestas, además la primera fiesta la ofrecerá mi tía. – le dijo Archie con poca paciencia, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación, y francamente comenzaba a cansarlo.

Pero amor… seríamos la sensación, el inicio de la temporada, nuestra primera fiesta como recién casados… - intentó ella una vez más melosamente, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Archie la apartó fríamente.

No Annie, no hay mas que discutir, puedes recibir visitas para tomar el té, una cena con tus padres, no más, y debo irme a trabajar. – le dijo mientras rosaba su mejilla con un beso, hacía tiempo que los besos apasionados habían sido olvidados.

La decepción, el cansancio, la soledad y la rutina pronto fueron parte de su vida, el silencio entre ellos podía durar días, solo en público eran la pareja de enamorados que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro.

Y así había sido hasta que Albert se casó, para entonces el matrimonio y pertenecer a los Andrew había perdido un poco de su brillo, pero por un corto período de tiempo hubo felicidad, aunque el hecho de no ser la mujer principal en el clan le pesaba, al menos había fiestas, pero todo había terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó, Evelyn Andrew había muerto, dejando a Albert sumido en el dolor y la desesperanza, y a la familia Andrew, una vez más en el luto y la austeridad.

Mas no todo era desesperanza, a los seis meses se enteró por casualidad que Albert Andrew había nombrado a su hijo Alistair como su heredero, y entonces, la emoción se le había subido a la cabeza, los siguientes seis años se había dedicado a darse aires de gran señora cómo Anne Andrew, aunque oficialmente la matriarca era Elroy Andrew, nada la hacía feliz, nada la llenaba, lo tenía todo y no tenía nada. Temprano descubrió que los sacrificios de la maternidad no eran para ella, y encontrarse con recordatorios de Candy a cada paso que daba por las propiedades Andrew amargaban su día, ser mejor que Candy, y tener todo lo que ella hubiese tenido se convirtió en su obsesión, comenzando por Terrence Grandchester.

Había acompañado a Archie a New York, Albert no iba a esa ciudad a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, y en una de esas ocasiones había coincidido con Terrence en una gala a la que ella había asistido en representación de los Andrew, Archie se había quedado en la mansión con migraña, y Anne se topó de pronto con el porte altanero y despreocupado de Terrence Grandchester, él era mucho más guapo de lo que ella recordaba, y ya no era un chiquillo, su espalda se veía más ancha, debía tener unos 22 o 23 años era famoso, seductor, un encanto, y la había recordado, se había acercado hasta ella con ese brillo de coquetería en los ojos.

Annie Britter. – le dijo con ese acento inglés y esa mirada penetrante que lanzaba escalofríos.

Señor Grandchester. – le dijo ella un poco seca, después de todo, debía estar indignada con él, ese era el papel que le correspondía.

Sabes bien que mi nombre es Terry.

Usted antes no conocía mi nombre señor, no veo porque…

Eso es, eras la tímida y llorona, pero debo decir que los años te han favorecido. – le dijo con mirada apreciativa.

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Terrence. - Le dijo ella con indiferencia.

Así que los años no me han mejorado mi estimada señorita Britter. – le dijo él clavando su mirada en ella, seguro de su aspecto y galanura.

Bueno, nunca fuiste terriblemente agraciado Grandchester. –

Claro, Archiebald es mas guapo que yo, seguramente más sensual y experimentado… algo me dice mi querida señora Cornwell que un poco de placer experimentado no le vendría mal. –

¿Cómo se atreve?

Me atrevo, porque es una mujer hermosa, y si no me equivoco Archiebald sigue sin apreciarla en su totalidad, después de todo, hay una cierta rubia de ojos verdes que se queda tatuada en el alma. – le dijo él con tono melancólico y furioso.

¿Porqué no me invitas a bailar?, tal vez encontremos la manera de sacártela del alma. – le dijo ella con tono de calculada coquetería.

Terry abrió los ojos simulando sorpresa, pero la realidad era que sabía leer a las mujeres, y no había esperado equivocarse con Anne Cornwell. Había algo emocionante en acostarse con la mujer de Archibald Cornwell. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de los Andrew, por culpa de ellos, Candy, su Candy estaba muerta, debieron dejarla en paz, a su lado…

La llevó al centro de la pista y bailo con ella los dos bailes permitidos, antes de dejarla en la orilla susurró a su oído.

Habitación 670. En 15 minutos. – Aunque ella se ruborizó, sabía que no faltaría.

Esa noche Anne Cornwell conoció por primera vez lo que era estar con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo, y no pudo negar que Terrence sabía lo que hacía, que la relación prohibida traía emoción a si vida, que la hacía sentir deseada, hermosa, mujer, no solo esposa y madre, y además tener en su cama al hombre por el que Candy había suspirado la hacía sentir poderosa.

Después de esa ocasión se encontraron cada vez que ella viajaba a New York, aún después de que se enteró que él también tenía encuentros ocasionales con Eliza Leegan, pero, para ese entonces, Terrence Grandchester ya no era su única relación extramarital, aprendió que hay muchas formas de obtener cosas hermosas, y darle buen sexo a un hombre, o incluso mal sexo, pero hacerles creer que son dioses, o dejarles hacer con el cuerpo de una lo que les plazca, era una de las más sencillas, ese arte tenía que agradecérselo a su madre, Eliza y Sarah Leegan.

Las cuatro viajaban a Europa por largas temporadas con el pretexto de ir de compras, mientras su hijo se quedaba a cargo de Elroy y Albert, pero ningún dinero les hubiese alcanzado para sus extravagancias, para eso estaba la nobleza europea, que daba la bienvenida a las cuatro hermosas mujeres y las colmaban de regalos.

Por temporadas se dedicaba a su esposo, y a su hijo, a ojos de la sociedad eran la pareja perfecta, la familia ideal, ellos tan guapos y sofisticados, el niño un encanto, después de todo, nadie debía dudar de la caritativa, fina y modosa señora Andrew, ni de su lugar en la alta sociedad.

Sus encuentros con Terry continuaron hasta una fatídica noche en que él estaba algo pasado de copas y ella sintiendo que lo tenía a su merced demandó lo que había deseado escuchar de sus labios por años.

Dime que soy mejor que ella. -le dijo con voz de mando.

¿Cuál de todas, querida? – preguntó el con sorna.

Candy, dime que soy mejor que Candy. – le dijo mientras se dirigía al sur de su anatomía con besos experimentados.

Jajajajajajaja – la risa burlona de los días del San Pablo, cargada de la vieja amargura que ahora ocultaba bajo una máscara de encanto y seducción resonó en la habitación.

¿De qué te ríes?

No te comparas con ella… - las palabras ambiguas no la convencieron.

Dímelo Terrence. –

Eres más experimentada, definitivamente. – le dijo con una mezcla de coquetería y fastidio.

Anne detuvo lo que hacía justo en el momento más interesante para él. y clavó su profunda mirada en él.

Anne, la estamos pasando bien, no lo arruines. –

Sí era tan buena, ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? - lo retó ella, quería escuchar que nunca la había amado en realidad, pero la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

Porque fui un idiota, debí valorarla, darle su lugar, protegerla, ella no merecía todo lo que vivió, sabes igual que yo que era el alma más pura, la mujer más incomprensiblemente buena…

Aún así no fue lo suficientemente buena como para casarte con ella… ¿Cambiarías algo? – preguntó Anne ahora con verdadera curiosidad.

Lo único que lamento es que haya muerto, pero la verdad…. Es que… yo no quería casarme entonces, y tampoco quería ser padre, eso hubiese terminado con mi carrera… sí tan solo ella hubiese accedido… - dijo Terry más para sí mismo que para ella.

¿Accedido?

A seguir a mi lado, sin complicaciones ni compromisos…

¿Le pediste que…? – le preguntó ella escandalizada.

Sí, era la única forma, podíamos disfrutar, ella podía olvidarse de ser la niña buena, y ser la mujer… - le dijo él anhelante e indiferente a la vez.

Ella jamás accedería a un aborto. Aunque, accedió a ser tu mujerzuela, las buenas enseñanzas de las madres no se habrían esfumado tan fácilmente. – le dijo ella irónica

Le dije que lo diera en adopción. – le dijo él viéndola fijamente.

La magnitud de lo que Terry le decía le caía como balde de agua fría, por eso Candy había decidido dejarlo, un rastro de compasión y humanidad que aún quedaba en ella la hizo detenerse, ella sabía que el mayor anhelo de un huérfano es una familia, Candy jamás le hubiese negado eso a su hijo.

Eres un malnacido. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie asqueada.

De pronto te ataca la moral…. Jajajaja, que importa, no tienes porque juzgarme, tú misma la orillaste a estar sola, le escribiste diciéndole que no podían ser amigas, que lo mejor era olvidarse, en cambio, yo le ofrecí un hogar a mi lado, solo qué sin hijos, al menos no en ese entonces, tal vez después llegarían hijos, mucho después… - en un raro ataque de sinceridad Terry pidió con la mirada comprensión de la mujer que tal vez podría dársela.

No entiendes, le rompiste el corazón… eres el más vil de los hombres- le dijo con enojo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lárgate, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no quiero volver a verte, después de todo Eliza es mejor amante que tú. En el fondo sigues siendo una tímida, llorona y mojigata. No vuelvas, o me veré en la necesidad de hacerle saber al caballerito Cornwell que su mujer ha sido mi amante por largo tiempo, créeme disfrutaré ver su rostro cuando se entere, será sublime. Ahora resulta que una mujerzuela doble moral se cree con el derecho de juzgarme. Lárgate – le dijo con ira mientras aventaba una botella vacía contra la pared en un arranque de furia, esta maldita mujer lo había hecho recordar eso que él decidía olvidar cada día, eso que enterraba en el fondo de su ser, el remordimiento, el dolor, la culpa, pero no podía ser el gran actor de Broadway cargando todo eso… así que dio un largo trago directo de la botella de whisky, mientras Anne salía apresurada de la habitación.

Después de eso, por un corto tiempo, Anne tuvo un arranque de remordimiento y falsa piedad, su humillación había sido enorme, la dosis de realidad que su conversación con Terrence le había dejado hizo mella en la poca conciencia que le quedaba, sí seguía su rumbo su hijo podría terminar como ella, huérfano, y sabía bien que sus pecados tal vez podían ser perdonados por Dios, pero jamás por la sociedad en que vivían, llenó sus horas con compras y una que otra obra de caridad de moda, compraba sin pensar, sin importar que la fortuna de los Cornwell fuera cada vez menor, y comenzó a usar la de los Andrew.

Con cada nueva adquisición soñaba con llenar el vacío, y la insatisfacción de su vida, sin darse cuenta, anhelaba todo aquello que Candy había tenido, aún cuando en realidad parecía no haber tenido nada, libertad, amigos, un trabajo, una vida que pocas mujeres de su época vivían, Candy había hablado de encontrar su propio camino, porque en verdad creía que tenía ese poder, Anne Britter sabía que las mujeres de su clase social no tenían poder alguno, su deber era ser hermosas, educadas, discretas, casarse con un buen partido, tener hijos, y dedicarse a ellos. Y aunque alguna vez había creído que eso sería suficiente para ella, su castillo en el aire se había derrumbado, si alguna vez creyó que su amor sería suficiente para mantener la llama de su matrimonio, hoy sabía que estaba equivocada, que Archie no le prestaba más atención que al mobiliario de su casa, y que nunca habían tenido un proyecto compartido, ella solo había sido la mujer convenientemente cerca, y adecuada para ser la señora Cornwell, no más, el amor de su vida, el hombre por el que ella suspiraba, nunca la había amado en verdad, solo se había conformado con ella por complacer a la mujer que en verdad había él amado, Candy… Todo volvía al origen, Candy lo tenía todo, y ella nada, aun cuando estuviese muerta.

En algún momento de su peregrinaje de soledad y desamor Anne Cornwell se dio cuenta que se había casado con el Andrew equivocado, y en su delirio llegó a creer que podría tenerlo a él, al poderoso William Andrew, al hombre sensible que ella había conocido como Albert, no solo era guapo, era la cabeza de los Andrew, el que controlaba todo, el dinero, la agenda social, la posición de cada miembro, un sueño de hombre, un sueño de hombre que se había vuelto en un hombre frío y calculador, exitoso, en apariencia invencible, pero que ella bien sabía vivía a la sombra del amor de su vida, no a la sombra de su difunta esposa, sino a la de la mujer que ni siquiera había llegado a ser suya, Candice White Andrew.

Anne Cornwell entró a su tienda favorita, una boutique especializada en abrigos de piel, vagó por el lugar, se midió unos 20 abrigos, y escogió la mitad de ellos, su costo no importaba, así como tampoco le preocupaba no saber cuantos abrigos tenía en las diferentes mansiones, ni el hecho que muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían sido usados.

Señora Andrew, un placer tenerla con nosotros.

Gracias, Jean Pierre, creo que me llevaré estos.

Muy bien Señora Andrew, se le ven divinos.

Envíalos a la mansión Andrew, y la cuenta al corporativo. – le dijo ella con su acostumbrado tono ligero y con esa luminosa sonrisa que solía usar en público. Notó la incomodidad del hombre, pero la pasó por alto.

Señora Andrew… seguramente es un error… pero… - el hombre tartamudeó en voz baja.

¿Jean Pierre? – preguntó ella en su tono normal de voz, atrayendo sin pensar las miradas de las selectas clientas a su alrededor.

Señora Andrew, tenemos indicaciones de no llevar las cuentas al corporativo Andrew, su línea de crédito respaldada por ellos ha sido cancelada. – dijo el dependiente como pidiendo disculpas.

Debe haber un error, Jean Pierre, pero no te preocupes, tendré la cabeza de quien sea el responsable de esto, ponlos aparte, es más, pon todos los abrigos que me medía aparte, mañana enviaré por ellos. – le dijo ella para que todos escucharan, y salió con la cabeza en alto directo a su tienda de zapatos favorita.

La escena se repitió dos veces más, no quiso intentar una cuarta, en vez de ello se dirigió furiosa a las oficinas de los Andrew, Archie no estaba, pero iría con Albert, quien seguramente se pondría de su lado y corregiría el error, tenía suerte, el estaba solo tal vez hoy sería el día en que se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Llegó al lugar, caminó sin decir nada hasta encontrarse con la secretaria de Albert, y sin pedir permiso solo le dijo en tono altanero.

Voy a ver a Albert. –

Señora Andrew... el señor… -

La ignoró y abrió la puerta seguida de cerca por la chica, ahí estaba él, su intoxicante esencia llenaba el lugar, su masculinidad era sobrecogedora, y él… a él podría contemplarlo en silencio por largo tiempo. Levantó su mirada azul, y recorrió su figura y porte con ella, el corazón de Anne brincó, él había sonreído levemente, le daba gusto verla… había esperanza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, fue una semana complicada. un abrazo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **C. Gracias por tu tiempo y apoyo como siempre.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **New York, 1916.**

Eleanor suspiró molesta y resignada, sabía que de nada servía enemistarse con Terry, tenía que mantenerse cerca de Candy, para ayudarla cuando fuese necesario, cuando ella estuviese lista.

Pídele a Sam dinero si necesitas, lo mejor sería una casa alejada, en las afueras…

Pasaría mucho tiempo sola.

Terry, esa es la vida de la amante de un hombre popular. Por eso te digo que mejor la dejes ir y la mandes traer cuando estés dispuesto a hacerla tu esposa, es cierto que ya la hiciste tuya, pero no las has convertido en tu amante, esto puede ser un error, un desliz de pasión y ambos pueden continuar con su vida.

No pienso mandarla de vuelta con él.

¿Él?

Albert, los celos me consumen tan solo de pensar que viven juntos, ella es mía Eleanor, de nadie más.

No seas infantil, no es un juguete, ni es de tu propiedad, es una mujer valiosa, pura, inocente, trabajadora, necesitada de amor, de familia, está sola en este mundo Terry, por Dios, se hombre, compórtate como tal ya que te crees lo suficientemente mayor como para arrastrarla contigo y atarla a ti. Se honesto contigo mismo, por una vez no seas el caprichoso hijo del duque que creció haciendo de sus deseos su voluntad. ¿Acaso no has condenado a tu padre una y otra vez por tratarnos como nos trató? No repitas la historia. Es muy tarde, veo que es inútil seguir hablando contigo, vete a dormir, piensa bien las cosas. La invitaré a quedarse conmigo estos días. Y sí acepta quedarse contigo, no pienso dejarla sola.

Seré discreto. –

Debes cuidarla, no permitas que una criatura inocente sufra lo mismo que tú has sufrido. –

Eleanor, no tienes de que preocuparte, conozco perfectamente lo que debo hacer. –

El tono frío e indiferente de Terry le hizo sentir un escalofrío debía hablar con Candy cuanto antes, Terry estaba jugando un juego peligroso, en su obsesión por hacerla suya buscaría asegurarse de que ella jamás pudiera irse de su lado, su inseguridad e inmadurez se hacían más evidentes a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros y se sintió muy cansada, derrotada y supremamente decepcionada. Pero ella lucharía porque su hijo entrara en razón y porque Candy no fuese una víctima más de los caprichos de un hombre.

Eleanor besó a su hijo en la mejilla y lo dejó entregado a sus demonios, no era tonta, estaba plenamente consciente de que dormiría con Candy, subió a su habitación después de dar instrucciones de que no molestaran a ninguno de sus invitados hasta que ellos mismos mandaran llamar a la servidumbre.

Candy sintió como unos suaves labios hacían cosquillas en su cuello, y sin querer soltó un gemido bajo. Cuando sintió que alguien mordisqueaba su lóbulo Candy abrió los ojos por completo, dio un pequeño salto en la cama cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía y dónde estaba.

Hola pecosa. – le dijo con voz seductora, mientras con su boca recorría su cuello.

Terry… ¿qué haces en mi habitación? – le dijo ella incorporándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

No puedo dormir sin ti entre mis brazos. – le dijo viéndola a los ojos con esa profunda mirada que la derretía. Mientras la atraía hacia él.

Estamos en la casa de tu madre. – le respondió ella tratando de oponer resistencia sin éxito.

Ella está dormida, y desapareceré de tu habitación temprano… - le dijo él en un susurro mientras acallaba sus protestas con un beso profundo.

Las manos de Terry ya desabrochaban la suave prenda de seda que llevaba encima y recorrían ávidamente su piel desnuda, una vez más Candy dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar.

Cuando el alba comenzaba a rayar el plomizo cielo invernal, Terry besó su hombro y se deslizó a su propia habitación.

La noche siguiente, cuando Terry llegó de la función, ella lo esperó despierta, había cosas que tenían que hablar.

Hola pecosa. – le dijo él mientras entraba su habitación pasada la media noche.

Terry… -

No tenías que esperarme despierta. Yo te hubiese despertado cuando llegara… ¿cómo estuvo tú día con Eleanor?

Bien, fuimos de compras, y a tomar el té.

Que bien, ¿me extrañaste? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa orgulloso de que la respuesta sería sí. Mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Alto Terry, tenemos que hablar.

Vamos, pecosa, podemos hacerlo mientras hacemos otras cosas. – le dijo con mirada insinuante.

No Terry, no podemos seguir así, ¿qué va a pasar?

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando regrese a Chicago?

No volverás a Chicago. ¿Que no te ha quedado claro que ahora eres mi mujer? me perteneces en todos los aspectos y no pienso dejarte volver, además debo cumplir como se espera que haga un caballero.

¿Entonces nos casaremos? – preguntó ella esperanzada.

Más adelante, cuando sea conveniente para todos, pero no por ahora, tengo compromisos que cumplir, cosas por solucionar…

Terry, no puedo vivir en casa de tu madre, lo mejor será que consiga un trabajo, y un departamento…

Ni hablar de ello, ya tengo a alguien buscando una casa para nosotros.

Pero Terry, yo no puedo vivir contigo así… sin ser tu esposa…eso no sería propio de una dama y tu como caballero no puedes proponerme eso. ¿Acaso insinúas que yo seré…?

\- No tuviste ningún tipo de reparo o problemas de moral cuando llevaste a Albert a vivir comtigo. Pero como soy yo y no él… conmigo si los tienes, me pones trabas, deja tanto moralismo que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ya no te queda, ya sabes de sobra lo que pasa entre las parejas casadas y en este punto el papel de doncella deshonrada está fuera de lugar, no te quejaste mientras estabas en mis brazos las últimas dos noches, además, no vamos a vivir juntos, no sería propio, pero una cosa debes tener claro, no regresarás a Chicago con Albert, ahora menos que nunca sería propio que vivieras con él. – le dijo él con su característico humor huraño, el día había sido pesado, había esperado llegar y encontrar refugio en los brazos de Candy, y en cambio se ponía pesada, seguramente Eleanor había hablado con ella.

Terry, mi vida con Albert y las circunstancias por las cuales vivimos juntos son muy diferentes, éramos paciente y enfermera, lo que tú me pides va en contra de todas las reglas morales que me han inculcado, no me puedes pedir eso, solo por haber sido tu mujer un par de veces, ¿por qué tipo de mujer me tomas?

Pecas, eres mi mujer, lo correcto es que yo vea por ti y que te quedes a mi lado. Sé que no te das cuenta, así que debo hacerte ver que ahora que te has entregado a mí las cosas cambian, para nuestra sociedad, no tienes nada que ofrecer, y no permitiré que destruyas tu vida por no ver un poco más allá, por lo tanto no discutiré más, la próxima semana tendrás una casa propia a las afueras de la ciudad como corresponde y me recibirás en ella cuando sea propio y necesario y no te preocupes por el matrimonio, te voy a cumplir como hombre, como caballero, ¿acaso dudas de mi honor?.

Tal vez me puedo quedar en la ciudad y buscar trabajo como enfermera, hasta que veas conveniente el casarnos, así estaré cerca, pero no dependeré de ti, además no sería adecuado que haga esto, Terry entiéndeme por favor! La situación de nosotras las mujeres siempre es diferente a la de los hombres.

¿Tan malo es que quiera darle a mi novia un hogar y una vida decente? – le preguntó él con un tono mas suave cambiando de estrategia… sabía bien, lo volátil que era ella, y no quería dejarla ir.

No es eso Terry… es solo que…

¿No me amas?

Sabes que sí…

Entonces quédate conmigo, confía en mí, no permitiré que nada te pase y haré lo que es correcto para ambos, solo dame un poco de tiempo que debo solucionar un par de asuntos y estar consolidado en la compañía, lo hago por nuestro futuro, ten un poco de paciencia y sé buena chica.

La mirada de Terry la desarmó. Candy pasó ese fin de semana con Eleanor, y Terry la visitó cada noche, al inicio de la siguiente semana la llevó a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era cómoda, y linda, justo lo que necesitaban, y Candy bien podía imaginarse iniciar una vida juntos ahí, podía ser su pequeño paraíso, podrían decorar juntos, ir de compras…

Terry, es hermosa, mira, aquí podemos plantar flores, y yo te esperaré con la cena en las noches, podemos ir de compras…

Me alegro qué te guste, deberemos ser discretos.

Lo sé, pero, hallaremos la forma, el amor todo lo puede.

Pecosa, eres una chiquilla.

No, no lo soy, soy una mujer, tú mujer para ser exactos… mira Terry, podríamos tener una mascota, y tal vez haya una clínica cerca, puedo encontrar un trabajo.

Ya veremos lo de la mascota, y en cuanto al trabajo…

¿Qué sucede con el trabajo?

Sí te toca hacer turnos de noche no te vería, necesito que estés aquí, mi horario es complicado.

Terry, ¿que se supone que haré todo el día?

Esperar por mí. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para besarla, cuando estaban solos rara vez podía estar sin tenerla cerca.

Será difícil esperar a que llegue la noche.

Candy, pecosa… no podré quedarme todos los días, tal vez ni siquiera será prudente que te visite a diario, nadie puede saber que eres mi mujer, no puedo permitir que tu reputación quede por los suelos.

Pero Terry… - le dijo ella sonrojándose, sabía que lo que él le decía era cierto, pero a la vez comenzaba a comprender que estaría sola.

Sólo será por un tiempo pecosa, no tienes de que preocuparte, vendré a verte, pasaremos tiempo juntos, y por supuesto no necesitas trabajar… puedes comprar todo lo que quieras, mi madre vendrá a visitarte… toma, en este sobre hay suficiente dinero para esta semana, pero si necesitas más no dudes en decírmelo, mamá buscará quien venga a ayudarte con la casa y quien cocine para ti. –

Por alguna razón el saber su vida planeada sin que le hubiesen pedido opinión le hizo enojar.

Terry tal vez deba regresar Chicago. – le dijo con seriedad.

No amor mío, por favor no me dejes, te necesito. – intentó el melosamente.

Sólo durante la noche al parecer. – el tono de la rubia era frío.

No seas injusta pecosa, es complicado, pero cuando se acabe la temporada teatral…

Vendrán las giras. – lo cortó ella. Terry tenía poca paciencia, y los celos lo carcomían por dentro.

Bien, si quieres irte no te obligo a quedarte, regresa a él, es más, vamos ahora mismo a la estación, te pondré de vuelta a sus brazos en el primer tren que salga a Chicago. – la ira era evidente en sus palabras.

¡Terry! ¿cómo te atreves…? sabes bien que has sido el único, no seas insolente. – le dijo ella con impotencia en la voz y lágrimas en los ojos. – Terry se dio cuenta que esa batalla la tenía ganada e intentó de nuevo con un tono de voz diferente.

Lo siento bonita, es solo que no quiero perderte, por favor dime que te quedarás conmigo. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello.

Una vez más las hormonas nublaron su razón y accedió… además, ¿cómo iba a volver a Chicago? Era la mujer de Terry, era suya, no era su esposa, pero se había entregado a él, como vería a Albert a los ojos, como compartiría su vida, su habitación con Albert ahora que sabía lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, debía quedarse con él, no había otra posibilidad, ni otro futuro, sino Terry.

Debo irme pecosa, regresaré tarde… aunque si se hace muy tarde me quedaré en la ciudad. – la besó una vez más antes de que ella pudiese responder, y salió por la puerta dejándola en la solitaria casa con un sentimiento de vacío y aprehensión.

 _New York, 1916._

 _Querido Albert:_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien, ¿cómo va tu memoria? ¿Te has sentido bien? Espero que Archie y Stear te estén visitando. No dudes en hablar con ellos._

 _Yo estoy muy bien y feliz, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones, esta ciudad es magnífica, espero puedas venir algún día a disfrutarla, te encantará su acelerada vida. Con Terry las cosas están maravillosamente, tenemos muchos planes juntos... ya te contaré más adelante. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que amaba la actuación?, pues bien, tienes que saber que su Romeo es simplemente soberbio, su madre dice que es el mejor Romeo que ha visto en muchos años el teatro en esta ciudad._

 _A propósito de Eleanor me he estado hospedando en su casa, es una mujer extraordinaria y hermosa, ella en verdad ha sido muy amable conmigo, me trata como a su hija, o su amiga, nos divertimos mucho juntas, y aunque no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con Terry debido a su apretada agenda de trabajo y a las funciones, nuestros instantes juntos son mágicos, estoy tan enamorada y con grandes planes para un futuro juntos. No puedo creer que estoy aquí, en Nueva York, con Terry._

 _Pese a lo bien que la he pasado en NYC estas semanas, te he extraño mucho, nuestro departamento, las tardes de descanso en el parque o simplemente los ratos que pasábamos organizando nuestro pequeño y maravilloso palacio, espero verte pronto, muero de ganas porque me cuentes como está todo allá en Chicago y que ha sido de tu vida estos días, recuerda que debes guardar reposo, comer muy bien y recuperarte muy pronto. Espero recibir noticias tuyas lo antes posible, lamento que la carta sea breve, pero debo acompañar a Eleanor._

 _Tuya_

 _Candice W. Andrew._

Mientras Candy sellaba el sobre que contenía la carta para Albert, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de nostalgia resbalarna por sus mejillas, de pronto era consciente de todo aquello que dejaba atrás, porque en ese momento y con el peso de sus decisiones a cuestas, comprendía perfectamente las palabras que Eleanor le dijo justamente al día siguiente de la función de estreno, cuando Terry salió rumbo al teatro, ella de manera amorosa, le había dado a entender que sabía lo que sucedía con su hijo y ante ello Candy sintió vergüenza y un poco de consuelo ante la comprensión de Eleanor, pero al mismo tiempo el peso de su error calló sobre ella al comprender que no había retorno a su vida en Chicago, a su familia y amigos …. a su querido Albert, - apretó la carta con fuerza en su pecho y la acercó a los labios, esperando que algún día de ser el caso, él su amigo, su confidente, supiera comprender porque ella no podría regresar a su lado. –

No se hacía ilusiones, ella sabía que era una mujer deshonrada, convertida en la amante de un hombre famoso, si, Candy sabía que con su deshonroso comportamiento de las dos noches anteriores lo había perdido todo, a Albert, a sus amigos, su independencia, su forma de vida, para siempre, ella extrañaba horrores a su Albert, pero no comprendía la razón de ese vacío que sentía de pensar en él, de saber que no volvería a compartir con el bajo el mismo techo. Ahora era la mujer de Terry y si todo salía bien pronto sería la señora Grandchester o Graham como se había hecho llamar en el mundo del teatro, si sólo debía esperar a que su amado Terry regresara de la gira para formalizar su situación, pero mientras tanto, no podía aparecer en público, dejarse ver con él y mucho menos contarle a nadie que era su mujer.

No podía hablar con sus madres, con Archie, Stear, Patty y mucho menos con Albert de su nueva situación, se moriría de la vergüenza si se supiera que se entregó a un hombre sin estar casada, amaba a Terry y en el fondo no veía el pecado o el crimen en amar en cuerpo y alma, pero las reglas de la sociedad no entendían esas cosas del amor, sin embargo, no era del todo feliz….

Se repetía a sí misma que Terry era todo un caballero que cumpliría con su honor y ya no habría motivos para esconder su relación, comprendía que no era el mejor momento para su carrera, lo amaba y era todo lo que importaba, pero … entonces ¿por qué no era completamente feliz? siempre espero que el amor y estar con la persona correcta se sintiera diferente, algo así como realizado y pleno, tal vez, era un dejo de culpa de no haber hecho las cosas como sus madres le habían enseñado, pero una vez realizada la boda por el civil y después la religiosa esa sensación se iba a transformar en verdadera felicidad….. con esta convicción fue hasta el correo a dejar la carta, ansiando recibir noticias de Chicago, de su Albert y esperando que todo estuviera bien con su amigo.

La tarde de invierno, que Albert recibió la carta de Candy, sintió que su mundo dejaba de tener sentido, que la había perdido, que ella no regresaría a Chicago, pensó que sus peores temores se hacía realidad, solo esperaba que la cordura fuera la mejor consejera de ambos adolescentes y que la señora Becker supiera mantener controlada la situación y ante todo que no permitiera nada que perjudicara a su pequeña, a su princesa, a su inocente e ingenua Candy…. -su Candy-, ella jamás fue suya, siempre fue de Terry, ahora la sabía perdida, un dolor lo atravesó por adentro, pero si su felicidad era el joven que ella le había asegurado era su amigo, lo aceptaría con resignación, finalmente debía recomponer su vida y hacer frente a su futuro.

Pese a que intuía más de lo que su pequeña decía en la carta, decidió responder como si no pasara nada, como si en cuestión de una semana la tendría de vuelta en su hogar, como si en sus palabras, pese a la alegría que pretendía reflejar no sintiera su infinita tristeza.

 _Chicago, 1916._

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Me hace muy feliz recibir noticias tuyas, saber que estas bien y que disfrutas de este merecido descanso, tu emoción es palpable, supongo que es el efecto que tiene la ciudad de New York en todos. ¿Qué te cuento de Chicago?, el departamento se siente solo sin ti pequeña, estaba acostumbrado a verte salir corriendo todas las mañanas al hospital, después de haberte negado a despertar más temprano …. Te estoy bromeando mi pequeña princesa, en verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, Archie ha venido a verme de seguido, y pasamos ratos agradables, es un maravilloso chico y será un gran hombre._

 _Me alegra en verdad que las cosas con tu novio estén funcionando bien y que haya planes para un futuro juntos y sobre todo que la madre de Terry te haya abierto las puertas de su casa y de su vida, habla de la seriedad de la relación que tienes, Candy quiero que seas muy feliz siempre, no olvides sonreír, no seas tan glotona,_ _cuídate mucho mi pequeña Candy,_ _descansa y disfruta de tus merecidas vacaciones. Me alegra que estés con la señora Baker, y qué si Terry está muy ocupado, al menos ella te haga compañía._

 _Hya tantas cosas que quiero contarte, extraño tu risa, y tus ocurrencias. Me va bien en el trabajo, el dueño descubrió que se cocinar y me ha cambiado de lavaplatos a cocinero, estoy aprendiendo nuevas recetas y cuando vengas te haré probar los mejores platillos._

 _Cuídate pequeña, y espero verte pronto._

 _Tuyo_

 _Albert._

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y la compañía de teatro Stanford, hablaba las fechas de la inminente gira por las ciudades más importantes de Norteamérica, Terry no paraba de hablar de su carrera, su actuación y lo famoso que se estaba volviendo y las posibilidades de incluso poder incursionar en la industria naciente del cine, consolidado en el oeste del país en un lugar llamado Hollywood, Candy lo escuchaba atentamente y alcanzaba a soñar con esa novedad y en compartir ese sueño con su amado, si bien, no habían hablado de compromiso, o boda. Era consciente que tampoco había anillo en su dedo y las veces que había intentado hablar con Terry del tema, siempre recibía como respuesta de su parte

– Ahora no es buen momento, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces, tu eres mi mujer, compartimos una casa, una vida y no necesitamos de papeles para ser esposos de hecho y amarnos como lo hacemos, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en boda y te aseguro que será la de toda una princesa, como siempre la soñaste. -

Eleanor se mantenía al pendiente de Candy, dado que la casa en la que habían resuelto llevarla a vivir Terry quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar apartado, sin muchos vecinos ni intromisiones en su privacidad, Terry había hecho notar la necesidad de llevar este tipo de vida, debido a su nuevo status de celebridad en la ciudad de New York y para proteger la reputación de Candy, ella, después de todo seguía siendo una Andrew, aún bajo la tutela del muy anciano y enfermo William Andrew y para colmo, aún menor de edad para efectos legales, por tal razón, no era conveniente que se dejara ver en público del brazo de Terry y menos que se murmurara de su condición, para el mundo ella debía seguir siendo doncella, por esta razón, Terry no se quedaba todas las noches con ella, solo dos o tres veces a la semana y de preferencia entre semana, ya que los fines de semana se ofrecían hasta dos funciones diarias y prefería dormir en su departamento de soltero cerca de Brodway.

Pese a que Candy entendía las circunstancias particulares de la vida de Terry, no podía evitar sentirse sola y encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, extrañaba su libertad, su profesión, además ya empezaba a hacer mella en su conciencia la negativa de Terry de hablar del compromiso, la boda o de algo más formal, compartía su cama casi todas las noches que dormía en casa y cuando no llegaba muy ebrio después de alguna celebración "obligada" de la compañía, en ese aspecto habían logrado consumar su amor … Solo que no se decidía a hacer lo correcto para ella, se sentía desesperada, sola y sin nadie con quien hablar, en cierta manera comparaba la convivencia actual con Terry, con la que tuvo escasos meses antes con su querido Albert, eran tan diferentes!… pese a que con Albert jamás compartieron intimidad física como si lo había hecho desde el primer día con Terry, Albert realmente era un hombre diferente, aún sin saber quién era y sin recuerdos de nada, era mucho más atento, cálido y cómplice de sus necesidades y caprichos, cocinaba para ambos, se repartían las labores de la casa y hablaban de todo y de nada todas las noches antes de ir a dormir ¿y que decir de todos los momentos compartidos con los chicos y con Patty y Annie? dios, la verdad era que los extrañaba a todos, pero sobre todo a su amigo y cómplice Albert, se preguntaba cómo estaría y sobre todo si sospechaba algo de lo que en verdad ahora era su vida de "casada".

Con angustia y algo de culpa, decidió buscar apoyo en su única hermana, en su amiga, sabía de antemano que tal vez no la entendería, pero estaba segura qué estaría ahí y le apoyaría en sus nuevas circunstancias.

 _New York, 1916._

 _Querida Annie:_

 _He intentado escribir esta carta muchas veces y no se en verdad como hacerlo, esta es probablemente la carta más difícil que he escrito jamás y necesité de mucho más valor para enviártela, lo que voy a compartir contigo no es fácil para mí y supongo que tampoco para ti, pero solo busco desahogo en medio de esta soledad que siento y sé que lo que te diré lo verás como un error y en cierta manera lo es, pero en mi defensa, todo lo he hecho por amor, aunque que en este preciso momento no te puedo decir que sea del todo feliz con las decisiones que he tomado._

 _Mi querida Annie, tú más que nadie sabes que amo a Terry, que cuando nos separamos en el San pablo estaba destrozada y que sentía que su corazón me llamaba y, ahora que me he reencontrado con él, he encontrado paz, pero no es fácil estar con él, ya que su recibimiento fue agridulce, y aunque ha tenido detalles hermosos conmigo, sé que algo atribula su corazón, aún no descubro qué o tal vez solo sea su naturaleza de artista. A veces lo siento distante, pensativo, hastiado y algunas veces hasta un poco molesto._

 _Annie, sabes también que cuando recibí su invitación a venir a verlo en NYC, solo había un boleto de ida, por lo que llegué a pensar que sería su esposa, que me quería con él para siempre y no me he equivocado al pensarlo, solo que no ha sucedido de la manera como lo soñé alguna vez, he hecho todo al revés y ahora en este preciso instante no sé cómo recomponer la situación o mi vida. ¿A dónde voy con todo esto mi querida hermana?, Dios, esto es difícil de escribir… la noche de mi llegada a la ciudad me entregué a Terry por amor, porque lo amo, pero no ha sido solo esa vez, se podría decir que en cierta manera vivimos juntos, claro, solo lo sabe su madre, pero pese a todo soy su mujer en todos los sentidos, aún sin estar casados por ninguna de las leyes, sé que estarás pensando de mí en este momento o de Terry, pero debo decirte que no me obligó a nada, lo amo y me entregué a él por este amor, me perdí en el mar de sensaciones que me produce su presencia, su ser y consumar nuestro amor ha sido maravilloso._

 _Hace poco más de 15 días vivimos como pareja en una casa, pero Terry jamás me ha pedido que me quede con él, no ha pedido mi mano, no hemos hecho ningún tipo de promesas y en este momento tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con él y conmigo, después de todo soy su mujer y si bien no estoy del todo arrepentida de haber consumado lo nuestro, si de la forma en que lo hice, contrario a las leyes de Dios, a mis principios y a todo lo que nos han inculcado nuestras madres, siento que traicioné a los Andrew, a la señorita Ponny, a la hermana María y por muy extraño que te suene en este momento mi confesión, también a Albert y no sé por qué razón, con él es con quien peor me siento, ya que él, la última noche que pasamos juntos en Chicago, ¿la recuerdas?, insinuó algo de esto y yo….. yo, solo fingí no comprender nada y ahora, con más de un mes de ausencia, siento que lo sabe todo y pese a todo, no lo comenta, en sus cartas no me juzga, me entiende, me cuida y siento que hasta me apoya en toda esta locura, ¿acaso puedo estar más desesperada?_

 _Annie, no sé como vayas a tomar esto que te cuento, pero necesito tu ayuda, tu consejo de mujer, de amiga, de hermana, en verdad estoy confundida y cada día intento convencerme que Terry me ama y que es un caballero, pero tengo mucho miedo, estoy desesperada y necesito hacer lo correcto, por esto me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?, ¿regresar a Chicago? ¿Olvidar que algo sucedió con Terry? Y ¿si hay consecuencias y vamos a ser padres?, sé que Terry es un caballero y no debo dudar jamás de él y que me ama, me cuida y respondería sin dudar y si de esta entrega de amor, ya hay una nueva persona creciendo en mí, jamás me desampararía y se casaría inmediatamente conmigo, pero incluso con todas estas certezas de mi amado, siento que debí ser fuerte, que debí resistir, que debí haber dicho que no, además, tampoco puedo acusarlo de no ser un caballero, si yo no me he comportado propiamente como una dama, oh, Annie, ¿dime que piensas de todo esto?, por favor ¡! ayúdame, dime que debo hacer, ¿cómo podré ver a los ojos a la hermana María, a la señorita Ponny y a mi querido Albert, después de todo esto? ¿Qué pensarán los demás?,_

 _Anne, espero tú respuesta, y que me ayudes a pensar más claramente en mi situación y mis opciones en este momento._

 _Dale mi amor a Archie y a los demás, y no menciones lo que te he dicho, ni siquiera con Patty, por favor guarda mi secreto que no estoy del todo orgullosa de mi en este momento._

 _Te necesito mucho, hermana._

 _Candy._

Cuando Annie terminó de leer la carta, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza de leer su desesperación y soledad y por otro lado, satisfacción pura, la perfecta Candy White Andrew, la mujer por la que todos perdían la cabeza, no había alcanzado a pisar New York y ya se había comportado como una cualquiera y se había entregado nada más y nada menos que a Terry Grandchester, se preguntó así mismo si Candy sabia lo de Susana y si pese a todo, le había importado nada y se había revolcado con Terry, no una vez, sino según su carta ya muchas veces y tenía el descaro de confesar que hasta vivían juntos, pensaba además que su amada hermana, había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas y de las peores.

Annie, por primera vez en la vida, se sintió superior a Candy en muchos sentidos, en el fondo sabía que los hombres como Terry, jamás se comprometían a nada serio y que una vez se cansara de su nuevo juguete, la botaría a la basura, solo para iniciar con su nueva conquista, ya que en los diarios se mencionaba la amplia agenda social que del actor, y las mujeres hermosas que lo acompañaban en todos los eventos de la sociedad neoyorkina y no se sorprendió al descubrir que jamás era con su amiga. Sonrió con satisfacción al saberla una ramera, una desdichada y claro que respondería su carta, pero solo para cerciorarse que jamás volvería a Chicago, a los Andrew a su Archie.

Pensó en Archie y en el imbécil del Albert que aún la esperaba y la creía tan noble, tan buena, tan "pura", sintió además un escalofrío dado el poder de esta información, ese era su momento y a diferencia de Candy, ella Annie Britter si sabía jugar las cartas a su favor, tomo papel y pluma y se dispuso a responder.

Chicago, 1916

 _Candy:_

 _Estoy tristemente sorprendida de tu falta de decencia, ¿Cómo has podido entregar tu virtud de esa manera? Y la primera noche, ¿en qué pensabas?, dices que lo hiciste por amor, ¡ pero en nombre de ese amor debiste esperar! ¿Acaso pensaste en los Andrew? ¿En el que dirán? Sí tu desliz llega a saberse todos quedaremos arruinados, tu reputación estará por los suelos, él ya no es el hijo de un duque todo poderoso, sino un simple actor de teatro. No es digno de casarse con una Andrew._

 _Además, ¿has llegado a pensar en qué va a pasar si estás en verdad embarazada de un bastardo?, ¿estás completamente segura que Terry respondería como se espera que lo haga?, sé que no te importa o no quieres saberlo, pero, el bisabuelo William está a punto de morir y sabes que te guste o no eres su heredera, ¿has pensado en lo que implica para ti y los Andrew, esta situación tan inapropiada y poco decorosa en la que te has puesto por tu imprudencia y tus locuras?, Candy eres una insensata y no esperes que apoye o secunde esta locura, esta falta de moral, de principios y de decencia. Jamás, jamás, esperé una cosa como estas de ti, así como cuando huiste del colegio para ir a buscar a un hombre, en este caso el mismo que te deshonró, solo pensaste en tus deseos y caprichos y no en los demás, eres una chiquilla inconsciente y muy imprudente._

 _Candy, como siempre evitas pensar, además, imagina si mamá hubiese abierto tu carta, ¿qué debes hacer? No lo sé, debiste haberte comportado como una dama y no dar de que hablar, ahora, volver no es una opción, olvídate de Chicago, olvídate de Albert que además es un pobre sin memoria y ruega para que Terry sea todo el caballero que me has descrito y se case contigo cuanto antes, y tú debes hacer todo lo posible porque así sea y más si hay consecuencias de tus estúpidos actos creciendo día a día dentro de ti._

 _Cuando recuperes la decencia y seas la señora Grandchester hablamos nuevamente, hasta tanto, es mejor que no hables con nadie y no vuelvas a escribirme si no es para enviarme la invitación a tu boda._

 _Manten tú desliz en secreto de todos, eres una vergüenza, como diría la tía abuela Elroy, jamás pensé en darle algo de razón a ella y a los hermanos Legan, por tu bien y el de tu reputación compón esta vergonzosa situación, hasta tanto te guardaré el secreto._

 _Solamente esperare las noticias de tu boda, mientras tanto no me escribas._

 _Anne Britter._

Después de la misiva tan contundente de Annie, Candy por primera vez, hizo conciencia de su nueva situación, ya no solamente como la mujer de Terry y posiblemente futura señora Grandchester, sino que esta vez se sentía como la amante del famoso actor de Brodway, se sentía traidora de sí misma, de sus principios de su educación, sentía que en verdad había fallado como mujer, como hija, como prima, hasta como profesional.

Entregarse a Terry no había resultado ser nada maravilloso y tampoco había garantizado nada entre los dos, él seguía tomándola a su antojo en su supuesto hogar, no permitía que le hablara de compromisos, no salían juntos a recorrer la ciudad, siempre que se veían era en medio de esas paredes, que ya empezaban a pesar, su rutina, la soledad y el cansancio de estar siempre a la espera hacían mella en su alegre y optimista espíritu, si lo pensaba detenidamente, en verdad estaba enjaulada y ya comenzaba a cuestionar la necesidad de ello.

Si, Candy, a la larga empezaba a sentirse no como su mujer, sino como su prisionera, quería regresar a trabajar, francamente se sentía como una inútil, que para lo único que servía era para mantener caliente la cama de Terry, claro cuando sus compromisos con la compañía le permitían aparecer.

Después de la carta de Annie, Candy en verdad se sentía más sola, desamparada, arruinada en medio de un callejón sin salida, quería irse, pero no sabía a donde, se preguntaba también en si todo lo vivido con Terry tendría consecuencias y de qué tipo, amaba a Terry, estaba segura de ello y sentía que él en verdad estaba atormentado por todo y la necesitaba a su lado, pero también necesitaba ser la señora Grandchester, poder regresar a Chicago, a su familia, a su Albert y con la frente muy en alto, en eso tenía razón su hermana, no podía volver sin ser una mujer casada, no podía regresar como una pobre niña tonta que entregó su virtud a cambio de ilusiones de amor.

Candy White, descubría a sus 16 años que el amor no era color de rosa, toda la magia que había soñado una vez, poco a poco se iba esfumando y cada vez le costaba más sonreír, estar feliz y tranquila con sus decisiones, las cuales a la larga eran el resultado de los errores de una chiquilla, jugando a ser adulta, amada, una niña que solo se dedicó a perseguir el amor, pero que a la larga resultó ser solamente sueños de niña.

Candy se cuestionó por primera vez si acaso ella no se había apresurado siempre en vivir como adulta y no se había tomado el tiempo para vivir cada etapa de su vida tal y como corresponde, no se dio tiempo de ser conquistada, amada, necesitada y extrañada.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa, aún sentía amor por Terry y más después de ser su primer hombre, pero cada vez le estaba costando más verlo, entenderlo, tolerarlo, extrañaba a Archi, a Stear, a Patty y a Albert, Dios, como extrañaba a su muy querido amigo, debía escribirle, fingir felicidad para él, sabía que tenía quedarse en New York para convencer a Terry por todos los medios de formalizar las cosas, de ser su esposa, sabía ahora con toda certeza que el sueño de regresar a su vida anterior se había esfumado, esa vida que justamente ahora, a ella le parecía tan lejana y ajena, pero feliz, llena de vida y de luz, estaba ahora totalmente fuera de su alcance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, sus historias compartidas, me queda claro que la vida no es fácil, y solo quiero decirles que admiro su fuerza, su valor, cada una de ustedes han luchado por sus vidas, por sus hijos, por su felicidad, y les deseo las mas grandes de las bendiciones.**

 **Feliz navidad, que la luz del que celebramos en esta época (los que lo celebramos) les llene e ilumine su camino. Y para quienes no lo celebran, que sea un tiempo de descanso, de familia, un tiempo personal, de crecimiento y de tomar nuevas fuerzas para el año que viene, que encontremos paz y sosiego a las cosas difíciles de la vida, y sobre todo la fortaleza para salir adelante.**

 **C, gracias por estos meses de complicidad, te mando un abrazo, y te deseo bendiciones para este nuevo año.**

 **A todas, mil gracias, en noviembre se cumplió un año de esta mágica aventura de jugar a ser escritora, cuatro historias completas, dos en proceso, mejor equilibrio emocional, mas fuerza para aguantar los reviews, tomarme las cosas menos a pecho, y sobre todo disfrutar cada minuto que le dedico a esto.**

 **Bendiciones a todas, no sé si publicaré más este año, porque son días complicados, de familia, y aunque espero si lograrlo, no quiero prometerles nada.**

 **Key**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _New York, 1916._

 _Querido Albert:_

 _Ha pasado más de dos meses desde que estoy en New York, y debes saber que no regresaré a Chicago, Terry me ha pedido que me quede con él, me ha buscado una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, por ahora no trabajaré, pero ya después buscaré un lugar dónde trabajar._

 _He mandado una carta al hospital, para renunciar. Te pido que envíes el resto de mis cosas a la dirección que adjunto en cuanto puedas._

 _Lo siento mucho, sé que te estoy dejando solo, pero tal vez después puedas venir a vivir a New York._

 _No he tenido carta de Archie o de Stear, por favor dime como están, los extraño, a veces me siento sola, esperar todo el día a que Terry venga, está muy ocupado, Romeo y Julieta ha sido todo un éxito, y pronto empezará su gira, por eso no lo veo siempre, sin embargo, se cuida de que nada me falte, y de vez en cuando veo a Eleanor._

 _Pero me haces falta, una chica viene a ayudarme con la casa, e intento aprender un poco a cocinar, tal vez la próxima que nos veamos ya seré experta._

 _Abrígate bien, y no dejes de escribirme, te extraño mucho._

 _Tuya_

 _Candy._

Los peores temores de Albert eran ciertos, para él como hombre era más que evidente que Terry se había aprovechado de la inocencia e ingenuidad de Candy, pero, ¿qué hacer?, no podía hacer nada, no le correspondía, Dios, se sentía dolido, traicionado, impotente, no solo la había perdido, ella había escogido a Terry, al hombre que ella una y otra vez le había asegurado que era su amigo, simplemente lo amaba tanto que no le importó dejarlo solo, enfermo y necesitado de ella, se había entregado a él y solo rogaba al cielo para que Terry valorara cada día de su vida el maravilloso regalo que Candy le había ofrecido y le había dado al tenerla a su lado.

En el fondo y pese a todo lo que Candy siempre le contó de Terry y sobre su amistad con él, sentía que no podía confiar en él, no sabía porque, pero no era tonto, sabía de los rumores en la prensa relacionados con Susana, así como todo lo que se tejía alrededor de esta tragedia y sabía también de los rumores de un posible romance entre los protagonistas del gran éxito de la temporada, pero … todo eso no podía ser posible, seguro solo eran rumores de la prensa de espectáculos, después de todo, Terry había sido criado como caballero inglés, como un hombre de honor, no, debía dejar de pensar y alegrarse por su pequeña, así se le rompiera el corazón, debía dejar el egoísmo a un lado…. Si tan solo no la hubiera sentido tan triste en esas cortas líneas... - Candy, mi Candy…. ¿Qué has hecho?…

 _Chicago, 1916._

 _Pequeña:_

 _Sí tu destino es al lado de Terry, y eso te hace feliz, no puedo pedir más de la vida, solo te ruego que le escribas a tus madres, y les cuentes todo con lujo de detalles, para que no se intranquilicen, también quiero que me digas cuando será la boda, porque no importa lo que tenga que hacer, estaré ahí, para verte feliz, vestida de blanco, junto al hombre que amas._

 _Creo que no deberías dejar de trabajar, pasar mucho tiempo solo no es bueno para nadie, además tú amas tu profesión. Candy, no dejes de ser tú, siempre has luchado por tu independencia, y no es tiempo de dejar de hacerlo, si este es el camino que has escogido, está bien, soy feliz, solo si tú lo eres también, pero hazlo a tú forma, bajo tus términos y buscando siempre tú felicidad, antes que la de él, que su compañía y amor sean el complemento de tu vida y no el centro de la misma, lucha mi dulce Candy, lucha y se muy feliz._

 _Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, te debo la vida de muchas maneras, te quiero, y siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo, no lo dudes jamás._

 _Siempre tuyo, tu más incondicional amigo,_

 _Albert._

Al terminar de leer la muy breve nota que Albert le enviaba, Candy por alguna razón que no entendía se sintió molesta, era extraño sentirse decepcionada y enojada, después de todo ella era feliz en su nueva vida con Terry, pero sin atreverse a reconocerlo, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la tonta esperanza que él le pidiera, que le rogara que no lo dejara, que le dijera que su vida no era la misma sin ella, que aún no estaba listo para dejar de ser paciente-enfermera, que en verdad la iba a extrañar horrores, que la necesitaba, no sabía exactamente qué o porque se sintió herida con la respuesta de su querido amigo, él hacía lo correcto, le pedía que fuera feliz y que no renunciara a ser ella misma, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera en nombre del amor, que luchara por conseguir sus sueños codo a codo con su futuro esposo…. Dios, estaba segura qué

Albert lo sabía todo, no era ningún tonto, además era un hombre de mundo, acostumbrado a vagar por aquí y por allá y de seguro había visto en más de una ocasión a ingenuas como ella, caer en las redes de mentiras de los hombres…. Ella no lo merecía, no merecía ni su afecto, ni su amistad y mucho menos su amor, pero… ¿por qué quería que él la amara?, si ya estaba con el amor de su vida, con su Terry.

Albert, mi gran amigo, la vida siempre supo ponernos en los mismos lugares, hasta ahora siempre encontró la manera de juntarnos de las maneras más insospechadas, pero … nunca más, no puedo verte a los ojos sabiendo que te he mentido en estos tres meses, he sido deshonesta, no hay nada de verdad en ninguna de las cartas que te he escrito, no merezco tu amistad, tu afecto, tu comprensión y tu ternura, si este es nuestro adiós, debe ser para siempre.

Decepcionada de sí misma y muy molesta con él se dispuso a saldar toda relación con él, además, ¿qué más podía decirle acerca del compromiso, la boda, los preparativos y los planes de futuro? si a este punto y después de casi tres meses de ser la mujer de Terry, ni ella misma sabía nada de su actual vida y menos de lo que le deparaba el futuro a su lado, tomó papel y pluma y con cortantes palabras escribió.

 _New York, 1916_

 _Albert, no te preocupes por mí, estoy feliz, estamos arreglando todo, para que la boda sea en seis meses, en cuanto tenga la fecha exacta te la haré llegar, espero verte ese día._

 _Hasta entonces._

 _Candy._

En una de esas visitas que se había hecho rutina de Archie a Albert, en medio de la cena y con un poco de café, Albert le enseñó las dos últimas cartas de Candy, puesto que hacía ya casi dos meses ella había interrumpido toda comunicación con él, como si fuera una plaga, no respondía sus cartas o notas, estaba más que preocupado, no sabía nada de ella y los reportes de los periódicos acerca de la situación entre Terry y la señorita Marlowe, eran francamente desconcertantes, no dejaban de preguntarse si Candy lo sabía todo y, de ser así, como permitía que su prometido fuera expuesto de esta manera en público a tales rumores, con una boda por realizarse, según la última carta de su pequeña, en menos de tres meses, pensó en el bisabuelo William y que Archie era la única manera de llegar a él para que indagara acerca de su Candy, su silencio lo estaba matando en vida, no podía dejar de pensar y en el fondo de su corazón solo presentía tragedia y mucho dolor.

Llegó a soñarla yaciendo en un charco de sangre, y después dentro de un ataúd y a él llorando junto con Archie y un par de personas más, totalmente desconocidas para él. No podía manifestar a Archie todas sus dudas, porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no confiaba en Terry, ya que ellos se conocieron en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres y sabía por Candy, que nunca tuvieron buenas relaciones y su único afecto compartido era su pequeña.

Albert sabía perfectamente, que su ahora gran amigo Archie, conocía la naturaleza de los hombres y que Terry tenía un temperamento caprichoso y volátil, capaz de hacer sufrir a su prima, pensó en el misterioso abuelo William Andrew y en ese especie de secretario del que tanto hablaba Archi y que pronto llegaría de viaje, como las únicas posibilidades reales de dar con su paradero, de tener noticias y si las cosas estaban tan críticas como sospechaba, serían los únicos capaces de exigir, dado el peso del apellido Andrew y del hecho de que Candy, era su hija adoptiva y una menor, para que Terry hiciera lo correcto para su pequeña, así tuviera que hacerse a través de una pequeña fortuna ….si, pensó que dada su pobreza y su falta de memoria debía recurrir a Archie y a las influencias que el apellido Andrew llevaba consigo.

 _Chicago, 1916_

 _Gatita:_

 _Aunque no me ha llegado carta tuya, Albert me ha compartido las suyas, y debo decir que estoy extrañado de que me tengas en tan poca estima, gatita, debo decirte que te extraño, y que en verdad debes de regresar a Chicago, por muchas razones y porque finalmente, somos tu única familia, te queremos y siempre cuidaremos de ti._

 _Debo contarte una situación dolorosamente trágica que no ha sacudido a los Andrew, sucedió la misma semana de tu partida y esperaba ansioso tu regreso para poder compartirlo contigo y que nos hiciéramos compañía en medio de tanto dolor. Lo que sucedió son de esas noticias que no se deben decir a nadie a través de una fría carta, pero al saber a través de Albert que no regresarás, no tengo más alternativa que informarte así y pedirte una vez más que vuelvas a nuestro lado, con tu familia, con tus amigos y con Albert._

 _Stear se enlistó en el ejército, lo hizo a escondidas de todos, incluso de mí. Mi hermano partió a la guerra, dejando atrás una vida, una novia y un hermano, estoy tan devastado, que ahora con tu negativa a regresar con nosotros, me siento destrozado, perdido y siento que Chicago ha perdido todo su brillo y ya no es el mismo lugar alegre sin ustedes dos, solo Albert es mi compañía en este duro trance, ya que la tía no hace más que llorar, Patty se encuentra inconsolable y Annie, está muy rara y misteriosa hace algún tiempo._

 _Albert es un hombre extraordinario y te extraña horrores, me atrevo a decir que incluso más que yo, con tu partida parece haberse ido el único motivo de nuestras vidas. Se que eres feliz al lado de Terry, pero si te ama, es un caballero y desea hacer lo correcto para ti y nosotros tu familia y amigos, debe pedirte formalmente en matrimonio, permitirte salir de casa como la señorita que eres, permitirnos hacernos cargo de las cosas referentes a tu matrimonio con él, no olvides que eres menor de edad y tu tutela, aún la tenemos los Andrew, más específicamente el tío abuelo William y él es quien debe autorizar tu futura unión con Grandchester. Gatita, haz lo correcto y permítenos a nosotros como familia también hacerlo._

 _Candy, si Terry en verdad quiere casarse contigo, debe pedir tu mano, debes regresar a poner todas tus cosas en orden, él debe pedir permiso al tío abuelo o en su representación a la tía abuela, sé que las cosas con los Andrew como tu familia no han sido fáciles, pero la tía se sentirá satisfecha de que te cases con el hijo de un duque (aunque se dedique al teatro), ella no lo manifiesta, pero una vez en medio de una cena me preguntó por ti y, que si a través de tuyo podíamos hacer regresar a Stear de su loca aventura en la guerra, está desesperada porque le di a entender que tu vivías en New York, no le cayó en gracia la noticia y su semblante es de preocupación por todo lo que pasa justamente ahora en la familia, ya que lo quieras o no, el abuelo William sigue siendo tu padre adoptivo y frente a la ley, tu sigues siendo una Andrew._

 _Candy, sabes que te quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero también seré un poco egoísta y te diré que te extraño demasiado y que te necesito, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana y quiero compartir contigo unos días antes de perderte como esposa de Grandchester._

 _Estoy al pendiente de Albert, tal como Stear me dijo que le habías pedido, te prometo que no lo dejare solo, y que me haré cargo de que no le falte nada, se ha vuelto como un hermano para mí ante la ausencia de Stear, pero nada es lo mismo sin ti, mi querida Candy._

 _Escribe pronto, y si necesitas que vaya por ti, o sí necesitas dinero para volver, no dudes en decírmelo, yo haré lo que sea porque tú estés bien, haz lo correcto para todos gatita y pídele a Terry que haga lo correcto para ti y tu familia._

 _Afectuosamente._

 _Archibald Cornwell._

No lo podía creer….Stear, su amado y noble Stear en la guerra, no, la guerra no era un buen lugar para nadie y menos para el muchacho de brillante mirada, corazón de oro y espíritu apacible, un alma tan noble y buena como su Stear no pertenecía en el infierno, pensó en Patty y lo destrozada que estaría con la noticia, en la tía abuela, en Archi, se sintió desdichada, triste mala amiga y pésima persona, cuánto se había perdido de la vida de su familia en estos meses desde que vivía en New York, se había preocupado solamente por sus problemas y había ignorado el resto del mundo, se sintió egoísta, era consiente de todo a lo que había renunciado en el momento de quedarse al lado de Terry, pero ellos, los Andrew lo fueron todo cuando no tenía nada más, sus tres paladines, el bisabuelo William, George y la tía, lloró de verdadera tristeza, dolor y pérdida, no había retorno, no podía y ahora con el verdadero peso de sus errores a cuestas, recordándole cada minuto lo insensata que había sido, nunca más.

Así como con Albert, debía ser tajante, contundente y definitiva, sabía que su tan mencionada boda, cada vez más lejana, no se llevaría a cabo pronto, Terry estaba a punto de salir de gira por algunos meses y no tenía intenciones de formalizar ningún compromiso antes de su salida, así las cosas debía cerrar cualquier posibilidad con su pasado, con los Andrew, con sus amigos.

 _New York 1916_

 _Archie:_

 _Estoy desolada ante la noticia de Stear, y por supuesto sé cómo debes de sentirte, te acompaño a la distancia en este duro trance y mis oraciones serán para él, para que nada malo le suceda y regrese pronto a casa y a su familia, por favor no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy feliz al lado del amor de mi vida, no niego que a veces quisiera regresar, pero Terry me necesita a su lado, no puedo dejarlo solo por ahora, algo está pasando, lo noto pensativo, triste._

 _En cuanto a ser parte de los Andrew, sabes bien que eso nunca ha sido real, siempre ha sido un mero trámite legal, pero no te preocupes, he pedido al bisabuelo William la cancelación legal de la adopción y estoy a la espera de su respuesta positiva, solo eso esperamos para poder ser la esposa de Terry, sin problemas legales._

 _La boda será en dos meses, y Terry hará lo correcto, por supuesto que escribiremos a todos con la fecha exacta y espero, aunque ya no seamos familia, tú puedas entregarme en el altar._

 _Recibe un abrazo._

 _Tu gatita._

La respuesta de Candy a su carta fue desconcertante, no se esperaba que la única carta que le escribía en meses de ausencia fuera tan fría, tan impersonal y tan desobligada, definitivamente algo pasaba en New York y con el bastardo de Grandchester, Candy jamás hubiera actuado de esta manera, a menos de se sintiera presionada por las circunstancias, debía actuar rápido y si en el nombre de la familia y la amistad no había logrado nada, debía buscar otros aliados, otros recursos otros medios mucho más persuasivos.

 _Chicago, abril 1917._

 _Ms. Pony:_

 _Es un placer saludarla, y aunque no he ido a verles desde navidad, están en mis pensamientos, haré otra visita pronto, sin embargo, el motivo de mi carta esta vez no es tan agradable._

 _Llegó a mi conocimiento cierta información de la prensa neoyorkina que me preocupa, no sé si Candy les ha escrito con una fecha de boda, he mandado cartas que no han sido respondidas, y creo que ella puede necesitar del apoyo de ustedes, y su sabiduría._

 _Adjunto los recortes de periódico, y tengan por seguro que si ustedes lo creen necesario yo iré por ella._

 _Espero su respuesta._

 _Archibald Cornwell._

Archie esperó pacientemente una respuesta de la señorita Ponny, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, no porque ocultaran algo al respecto de la situación de Candy, al contrario, así como él, nada sabían, la última carta que recibieron de su hija, había sido hacía ya más de cuatro meses y contenía la misma información que todos ya sabían, que pronto se casaría con Terry y si sus cálculos no estaban mal, ese plazo debía ser en el mes de mayo, próximo a llegar y debía coincidir con el cumpleaños de la gatita.

Estaba preocupado y sabía que no habría boda, que Candy era la querida de Terry, más si se tenían en cuenta todas las publicaciones de la prensa, que amarillista o no, ya lo relacionaban sentimentalmente con Karen Klaisse, su coestrella del teatro, los rumores acerca de la desgracia de Susana Marlow estaban en su punto más álgido, ya que la Sra. Marlow había concedido una entrevista en la que exigía al actor cumplir con su hija, tanto por lo del accidente en su pierna, como por la pérdida de su honra, días antes de la trágica noche del ensayo en la que su hija casi muere, todas estas extravagancias y noticias, habían hecho mella en la fama del actor, quien ahora era una verdadera celebridad, invitado a todos los grandes eventos de la socialite newyorkina, eventos, a los que siempre asistía ya fuera con Karen o con la hermosa fanática de turno, pero jamás con Candy, extraña situación, teniendo en cuenta que ella era su prometida y futura esposa, según sus propias cartas.

No definitivamente Archibald Cornwell, no era ningún idiota y tenía la certeza que Candy era la amante de turno del aristócrata engreído, que probablemente se había negado a cumplirle como hombre y la tenía oculta como todos los grandes caballeros suelen tener a sus queridas, había discutido con Albert sus temores y con dolor vio la verdad en sus ojos, él no solo lo sabía, sino que lo sospechaba hacía meses.

Lo más preocupante de toda la situación era que Candy, parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, no había noticia de ella, había interrumpido la correspondencia con Annie, con Albert y con él, esta situación lo sobrepasaba, pero si el bastardo de Grandchester pensaba que su gatita estaba sola, ya se encargaría de hacerle ver que no, así tuviera que ir a New York con Albert y partirle la cara, retarlo a duelo, obligarlo a casarse, pero no se iba a burlar así de ella y mucho menos de su familia.

 **New York, 1917.**

Te he dicho que no Terry.

Candy, mi amor, ese papel no te queda, ambos sabemos que disfrutas tanto como yo el estar en mis brazos, además te necesito.

No puedo Terry, nunca debí ceder, llevo dos meses aquí, sola, viviendo como mantenida, no conozco a nadie, no salgo, y solo me vez cuando tienes necesidades. – le dijo ella sonrojándose.

Candy, siempre tengo necesidad de ti, es solo que no siempre puedo venir, te prometo que iremos de paseo.

¿Al campo?

Amas el campo, tal vez podremos comprarte un perrito, o un gato, lo que prefieras, para que no te sientas tan sola, vamos pecosa, déjame besarte y recorrer con mis manos tú piel de terciopelo. – le dijo él con su mejor voz y mirada seductora.

La pequeña rubia esquivó su mirada, las lágrimas se acumulaban, pero no quería llorar frente a él.

No puedo Terry, es pecado, nunca debí entregarme a ti, no debería vivir aquí, tengo que regresar a Chicago, tratar de salvar mi reputación…

Mi vida, el amor no es pecado, no seas chiquilla, te amo, y juro que te haré mi esposa, solo necesito algo de tiempo, por favor no me prives de compañía, ni de tu cuerpo.

No, Terry, no hasta que no sea tu esposa.

Bien… sí así lo quieres, no te rogaré, no puedo quedarme, tengo ensayo.- le dijo él apartándose de ella de inmediato.

¿Te vas?

Está claro que no quieres estar conmigo.

Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que hagamos el amor.

Y yo no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo Candy, vine desde lejos, para estar contigo un rato agradable, no para discutir sobre moralismos eres mi mujer, y virgen dejaste de ser desde la primera vez, no tiene sentido que me niegues tú cama, pero sí eso quieres lo más saludable es que me vaya, después de todo, mujeres dispuestas a satisfacer mis necesidades, son fáciles de encontrar.

ERES UN BRUTO.

Y TÚ UNA HIPÓCRITA, ANDA, REGRESA A CHICAGO Y DILE A TÚ QUERIDO ALBERT QUE YA FUISTE MÍA, VERÁS COMO TE RECIBE. – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo, ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran mientras se recargaba en la pared, y se deslizaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, siempre era lo mismo, la discusión terminaba en eso, en los enfermizos celos de Terry hacia Albert. Nada era suficiente, y la afirmación de que había otras mujeres dispuestas a satisfacerlo le había calado hondo. Candy lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **New York, marzo 1917.**

Candy, ya llegué. – Terry caminó buscando a su pecosa por la casa, venía de buen humor, la había extrañado y se sentía mal por los pequeños desacuerdos que habían tenido al no obtener respuesta salió y se encontró con ella sentada en el césped en el jardín trasero, con hojas y recortes arrugados a su lado, cuando ella alzó la vista se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿te sientes mal? –

¿Quieres explicarme esto? – le dijo enojada mientras le aventaba un montón de papeles a la cara.

Terry los tomó y vio de que se trataban, así que al fin la verdad salía a la luz, y al parecer el emisario había sido de Chicago.

¿Quién te escribió? ¿Albert, Archie? Dime, ¿creerás las calumnias de la prensa amarillista en vez de a mí?

¿Vas a negarme que Susana Marlowe te salvó la vida? ¿Que la visitas a diario en el hospital? ¿Qué tienes una deuda de honor con ella?

No voy a negarte nada, ni siquiera dignificaré esa basura con mi atención, la última vez que revisé, a quién le puse una casa con sirvienta, y de quien me hago cargo es de ti, no de Susana, así que no veo porque tengo que discutir tonterías contigo. – le contestó huraño.

Terry… ¿es por eso qué has estado preocupado? – preguntó ella ante el gesto de enojo del actor. Él vio su oportunidad, y le contestó más suavemente.

Sí, temía decírtelo, no quiero que nada nos separe, Candy, te amo, y te juro que eres la única mujer en mi vida. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y tomaba su mentón para acercarla a él y besarla, era muy bueno besando, y sí tenía suerte y lograba evitar otro ataque de mojigatería, podría pasarla muy bien con ella.

Los cálidos besos la hicieron olvidar, perdió la noción del tiempo, y permitió que sus lágrimas saladas sazonaran sus besos.

Dime que me amas, que no me estás usando, que seremos una familia, marido y mujer, que nunca me dejarás sola... que cada cosa que está escrita en esos recortes no es más que basura… – le suplicó ella, necesitaba escuchar que todo lo que estaba sacrificando valía la pena.

Te amo, como a nadie más, y te juro que quiero una vida a tu lado, eres la única con la que quiero compartir mi vida, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. – introdujo su lengua en su boca, y la alzó en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Terry…

Shhh… no pienses, déjame olvidar que el mundo es un lugar gris, y que solo en tus brazos se ilumina. – le dijo con su mejor voz histriónica, mientras besaba su cuello y recorría sus curvas con sus manos.

Terry…

Sí… - sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse.

Mis madres quieren saber cuándo nos casaremos…

En seis meses pecosa, seis meses más… - le dijo mientras desabrochaba su blusa y acariciaba sus senos.

 _Chicago, abril 1917._

 _Grandchester:_

 _Espero te encuentres bien. A pesar de que no hemos tenido noticias tuyas, estoy listo para tomar el primer tren a Nueva York y asistir a tu enlace con mi querida prima._

 _No tardes con el anuncio correspondiente, tú sabes bien, como caballero que eres, que estas cosas no pueden írsenos de las manos, y espero de ti, lo que se espera de un hombre educado a la usanza de la aristocracia inglesa._

 _Adjunto los datos de dónde puedes escribir al tío abuelo William, para que los Andrew puedan concederte la mano de Candy._

 _Candy es una dama muy querida para todos en la familia y debes hacer lo correcto, los Andrew nos encargaremos de que lo hagas._

 _Archibald Cornwell Andrew._

Albert por su parte, después de discutir con Archie la penosa situación en la que probablemente se encontraba Candy, decidió apelar a la vieja amistad que compartían y que era constantemente mencionada por su pequeña cuando hablaba de Terry. Albert sabía que en nombre de ese amor que sentía por su princesa debía actuar, estaba dispuesto a viajar a New York y proponerle matrimonio a su pequeña, a devolverle la honra perdida en caso de que Terry se negara a cumplirle, llevársela consigo a cualquier lugar para iniciar una nueva vida, sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero sabía trabajar, saldría adelante por ella y se encargaría de nada le faltase a su Candy. Si, debía escribir a Terry y si no había respuesta, viajaría a confrontarlo y a casarse con Candy, tal vez con el tiempo ella lograría amarlo y serían una familia, con un difícil comienzo pero una familia al final de cuentas.

Poco le importaba que Candy hubiera estado con Terry y el no fuera el primer hombre, no era tan machista para pensar que el valor de su pequeña estaba en esas nimiedades, él le demostraría que la amaba y que lucharía con ella por su futuro juntos, como una verdadera familia, la que tendrían en ese momento si hubiera hablado la noche que ella partió rumbo a New York, en busca de su supuesto amigo, pero calló porque era lo correcto, ahora se lamentaba de su decisión de verla partir, si tan solo hubiera, pero ya no podía lamentarse y era el momento de hablar con la verdad a Terry.

 _Chicago, mayo 1917_

 _Terry:_

 _Me atrevo a escribirte en nombre de la amistad que un día compartimos, aunque yo no la recuerde, soy un hombre de principios y pienso en verdad que si algún día fuimos tan buenos amigos, es porque definitivamente tú debes tenerlos._

 _Sé que las cosas en tu vida se han complicado, he leído los tabloides, y al no tener respuesta de Candy desde hace meses, te escribo a ti, para que hagas lo correcto, por ella y por ti, entiendo todas las dificultades por las que atraviesas en este instante, pero también he visto que no has sido del todo correcto con estas mujeres y en especial con nuestra Candy._

 _Sobra decirte que Candy es la persona más buena y virtuosa de esta tierra, y por ello creo te has tomado ciertas libertades que no son propias para con ella y en este momento es necesario que le des el lugar que le corresponde a tú lado, una deuda de honor no se equipara a una de amor, y Candy se ha quedado a tu lado por amor, no sé si ella sabe de Susana, no ha mencionado nada en sus cartas y hace mucho tiempo que interrumpió relaciones conmigo y estoy preocupado por mi amiga, ya sabes que el lazo que nos une es muy fuerte y siempre estaré en deuda con ella._

 _Mientras me escribió se leía feliz de estar a tu lado, pero aun así debes saber que la sociedad en la que vivimos no perdona, no dudo de ella, y entiendo que quiera estar a tu lado, tampoco dudo de tus intenciones, sin embargo, te exhorto a que formalicen su relación lo más pronto posible, pidas su mano a su padre adoptivo y nos extiendas la invitación con fecha y hora de tus nupcias con Candy._

 _Albert._

 **Abril 1917.**

Candy se levantó de su cama abruptamente, la habitación daba vueltas, y su estómago hacía arcadas, como pudo caminó hasta el baño, en dónde alcanzó a vaciar el contenido de su estómago justo a tiempo.

Se sentía cansada, mareada y con mucho sueño, tal vez estaba deprimida, extrañaba a Terry, quien estaba en una pequeña gira.

Buscó un vaso de agua y dio un pequeño sorbo. Esperaría a que pasaran unos días, y si no mejoraba buscaría una clínica.

Dos semanas después, Diana, la chica que le ayudaba, la encontró al pie de la escalera inconsciente, llamó al médico de inmediato, e hizo lo posible por ponerla cómoda en el piso, no podía moverla, y estaba ella sola.

Él médico, un hombre joven, la revisó, y después de asegurarse que estaba bien la llevó en brazos a la sala, pasó sales bajo su nariz, y la hizo volver en sí.

Candy batalló para enfocar su mirada, y se dio cuenta que tenía frente a ella a un desconocido.

Señora…

Candy.

Bien, señora Candy, le tengo una noticia que seguro hará feliz su esposo…

Candy lo miró confundida y vio el brillo de amabilidad en los ojos del médico. Él asumía por cortesía que estaba casada, y su elección de palabras solo podía significar una cosa.

Estoy embarazada. – le dijo ella ausente.

Así es señora, y milagrosamente no le sucedió nada al caer de las escaleras. Debe cuidarse, y tomarlo con calma. Le dejaré aquí instrucciones y receta, sí algo se le ofrece, no dude en mandar por mí. Felicidades señora Candy.

Gracias doctor…

Jones, estoy a sus órdenes.

Candy no osó moverse, estaba embarazada… tendría un hijo de Terry.

No vio a Terry sino hasta pasado un mes, se había ido de gira y aunque Eleanor fue a visitarle, ella no dijo nada.

La noche que Terry regresaba ella preparó una cena para él, se puso su mejor vestido y se arregló, le daría la noticia de que serían padres, y de seguro él le diría que debían casarse cuanto antes.

Él llegó con un ramo de lilies, depositó en sus labios un suave beso y entró a la casa.

Pecosa, te extrañé. – le dijo mientras la atraía a él en un abrazo y con sus manos recorría su cuerpo.

Terry… - ella correspondió al beso.

Déjame hacerte el amor, me has hecho falta. –

Terry, debemos hablar… -

Después… - él ya la llevaba a su habitación.

Terry, no podemos…

¿Estás menstruando?

No…

Entonces no veo el inconveniente. – dijo, mientras luchaba con las manos de ella y las vencía, desabrochando su vestido y dejándola en ropa interior, la contempló por un segundo, se veía más hermosa, sus curvas más redondeadas, sus senos más abundantes, cada día era más mujer.

Seremos padres. – le dijo ella mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

¿Qué dijiste? – la nota de incredulidad y desagrado era palpable.

Estoy embarazada. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque el tono de él había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco.

¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser… - ella pasó por alto su falta de entusiasmo y continuó.

Debemos casarnos pronto, no debo tener más de un mes. Podemos vivir en tu departamento…

No Candy, alto, pecosa, no podemos tener un hijo ahora… - le dijo él seriamente.

Los hijos no llegan cuando uno los quiere, simplemente llegan.

Sí, lo entiendo, pero en verdad no puedo ser padre ahora, eso acabaría con mi imagen y con mi carrera. -

¿Qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? – le dijo ella molesta.

Terry respiró profundo y se llevó las manos al rostro, sabía que lo que iba a decirle iniciaría una pelea, otra más en la larga lista de desacuerdos que habían tenido una y otra vez, pero no había otra forma, no estaba dispuesto a echar por la borda lo que tanto trabajo le estaba constando, y no estaba listo para ser padre. Lo mejor era decírselo de una vez, aguantar el berrinche, ponerla en su lugar y hacerla entender.

Candy, no podemos tener un bebé ahora, arreglaré todo para… hay una mujer que se deshace de este tipo incomodidades….

NO LO DIGAS, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO… ¿QUÉ TE PIENSAS? – le dijo mientras con su usual impulsividad se lanzaba sobre él, él la contuvo tomándola con fuerza por las muñecas. No le respondería igual, no alzaría la voz, la haría entrar en razón, pero la decisión estaba tomada, si ella quería seguir con él debía deshacerse del bebé.

Candy, escúchame, hay un hospital, dónde se encargan de dar en adopción a bebés como el tuyo… si no quieres interrumpir el embarazo haré lo necesario para que… - u ella forcejeó mientras le gritaba.

¿ADOPCIÓN? JAMÁS DEJARÉ A MI HIJO EN ADOPCIÓN, TE HAS VUELTO LOCO.

Somos muy jóvenes, un niño no es parte de nuestros planes, después tendremos más… - intentó el razonar y mantener la calma… su indiferencia la volvía loca.

DEBO SUPONER QUE UNA BODA TAMPOCO ES PARTE DE TUS PLANES ENTONCES…- el agarre de él era tan fuerte que le hacía daño, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para soltarse.

No ahora pecosa, haré los arreglos necesarios, podrás pasar tú embarazo tranquilamente en ese hospital o aquí en la casa, como tú lo ´prefieras, después de que hayas dado a luz y te recuperes, entonces podremos hablar de hacer arreglos diferentes. - no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más, la sentó bruscamente en la cama, con violencia apenas contenida que la asustó e instintivamente la hizo llevar sus manos a su vientre de manera protectora, él la vio por un segundo, apretó los puños y simplemente salió, se fue dejándola sola.

Para Candy no habían sido meses fáciles, las constantes ausencias de Terry por cuestiones de giras y eventos sociales a los que jamás estaba invitada, la hacían sentirse sola, había roto todo tipo de relación con su pasado, sus madres, Albert y por sugerencia de Annie con los Andrew, estaba sola y arruinada, por su culpa, su estupidez y su afán de madurar a la fuerza.

Todas y cada una de las personas que le importaban se lo habían advertido, le habían dicho que no fuera por ese camino, que solo traería soledad, desgracia y calamidades, pero ella había sido demasiado terca y en nombre del amor había permitido que la usaran, que la rebajaran al nivel de amante de turno de una celebridad, claramente Terry no la amaba, nunca la amo, solo fue su juguete de turno y ella como estúpida se había no solo entregado a él una vez, sino que había sido una ramera en sus brazos.

Dios, el peso de sus decisiones y estupideces pesaban como el plomo, lo había perdido todo, por nada, por promesas, ilusiones y decepciones, su vida al lado de Terry había resultado dolorosa y solitaria, jamás la había visto como la madre de sus hijos, como su esposa, como su compañera, es más ni siquiera como su amiga.

Hoy, embarazada de Terry, su última esperanza se había hecho añicos, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, tendría un hijo, y no tenía un hogar que ofrecerle. El padre de su bebé lo negaba, lo rechazaba, lo veía como un inconveniente para su carrera, para sus planes para sus amantes, en su egocentrismo era incapaz de darse cuenta qué estaba actuando peor que el padre que él había juzgado toda su vida.

Dolorosamente comprendía, que ella jamás tuvo cabida en la vida de él y como huérfana que era, no se explicaba cómo alguien no podía querer a su propia sangre, se había equivocado en todo con Terry, él no era un caballero, era un maldito egoísta, ahora lo comprendía todo, sus amigos, hasta su propia madre, Eleanor habían intentado hacerla reaccionar y ella, se había negado a comprender lo que era más que evidente, Candy White había sido reducida a ser la amante convenientemente escondida del gran Terruce Grandchester.

Ahora, solo le quedaba velar por esta nueva vida, su embarazo debido al golpe sufrido por su caída de la escalera era de alto riesgo y debía sacar su hijo adelante sola, se lo debía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? solo contaba con 17 años, no tenía familia, amigos, no tenía futuro, todo su futuro se había ido por esa puerta al salir hecho una furia y ¿todo por qué?, por algo que debía hacerlos felices al ser el producto de su amor, bueno el amor de ella, ya que empezaba a sentir que el amor de Terry jamás lo había tenido.

No contaba con absolutamente nadie, por Terry había hecho a una lado a todos sus amigos, su familia, sus madres, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿a dónde iba a ir?, no podía regresar a Chicago y como nunca, pensó e Albert en que tal vez la apoyaría con todo esto y con algo de suerte le ayudaría a criar a su hijo como una familia, pero... no, no debía ser egoísta, no lo merecía, había errado el camino, había actuado contrario a los designios de Dios, a sus principios y la vida le demostraba una vez más que cuando haces las cosas mal, siempre recibes un castigo, esta era su cruz, su penitencia. Tener un hijo sola, a merced del estigma social, un hijo que jamás conocería a su padre, porque su padre lo despreciaba, un hijo de una madre que no era más que una perdida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas, Todas las bendiciones para este nuevo año, gracias por su apoyo, por su cariño y por su espera, ayer intenté subir este capítulo, pero fanfiction tenía problemas con sus servidores, y no fue posible, pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y Bendiciones.**

 **Key**

 **YNTE**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Londres, 1923.**

Rose Grandchester, Marquesa de Northhampton caminaba pausadamente por el bien cuidado y clásico jardín de rosas inglés de la mansión de Londres del duque de Grandchester, no era un lugar que hubiese recorrido a sus anchas la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que ese era el hogar de la duquesa de Grandchester, y Henriette en definitiva no era precisamente adicta a Rose, odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella, su belleza, juventud, y el hijo que ella hora no tenía.

Los tres hijos de la duquesa habían perecido durante la guerra, y a su edad no podría darle otro heredero al duque, solo quedaba el bastardo, o el hijo de ella, de la francesa que Richard había traído con él poco tiempo después de que la guerra había terminado, proclamando que era la esposa de Maximillian, su hermano, el Marqués, y por lo tanto la nueva Marquesa de Northhampton, y su hijo, el pequeño marqués sería ahora el heredero al ducado, si Henriette debía admitir uno de los dos males sin duda le parecía una menor ofensa que el sobrino del duque, si es que en realidad era su sobrino, fuese el heredero, y no el bastardo que había sido el eterno recordatorio de que su esposo no la había amado, que ella había sido una mera inconveniencia impuesta por su familia, si bien, a veces pensaba que tal vez ella era ahora la amante de Richard, y el pequeño el nuevo bastardo legitimizado convenientemente con la muerte de un tío o padre que no había conocido.

El chiquillo era sin duda un Grandchester, su guapo rostro, y facciones lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, de su madre había heredado sus ojos verdes, y sus pecas, pero todo lo demás era Grandchester, sin embargo, carecía de la altanería y comportamiento huraño de Richard y su querido bastardo, en todo caso ese chicuelo tenía la sonrisa que su madre debió haber tenido antes de enviudar, una sonrisa luminosa, sencilla, sin dobleces, inocente y confiada.

Era un chico bien educado, que cuando iba a Londres de visita por algunos días jamás hacía sentir su presencia en la mansión, la mayoría de esas veces iba solo, sin su madre, solo acompañado de su haya, la mujer que alguna vez había criado al mismo Richard, era ahora la anciana que se hacía cargo del pequeño, había un ejército de niñeras y sirvientes, pero Henriette sabía por medio de sus contactos que su madre era quien se hacía cargo de él la mayor parte del tiempo, y esos mismos contactos le decían que entre Richard y Rose no había mas relación que camaradería de padre e hija.

La marquesa tenía la edad para ser hija de Richard y no su cuñada, pero ella bien sabía que los matrimonios de hombres mayores con mujeres jóvenes eran la norma de su época, y no le extrañaba que una mujer hermosa y joven, aunque extranjera hubiese cautivado el corazón del único hermano de Richard, Maximilian, había sido 10 años menor que el duque, un eterno rebelde, que había rehuido de sus títulos y se había negado a casarse, así había ido al frente y según decían se había enamorado perdidamente de la hermosa francesa que debía ser unos 20 años más joven que él, se había casado, y poco después de dejarla encinta, había tenido el descaro de morir en el frente.

El traslado de la joven había sido imposible hasta después de la guerra, y Richard, la había llevado a su villa escocesa, para que ella hiciera de ese lugar su residencia.

Henriette nunca iba a Escocia, esa casa había sido el lugar favorito del bastardo, y ella estaba segura qué también había sido el escenario del romance del duque con la actriz americana, o al menos uno de los escenarios, por ello, no discutió cuando Richard le comunicó su decisión.

Pero las pocas ocasiones que Rose estuvo en Londres le dejó muy claro que había una sola duquesa de Grandchester. Ahora seis años después de la llegada de la francesa las mujeres se saludaban cordialmente si llegaban a encontrarse, pero ciertamente Rose no era santo de la devoción de Henriette, la duquesa le envidiaba la camaradería con Richard, la relación, el afecto, eso que ella jamás había tenido con el duque, Richard Grandchester la había tolerado, la había hecho su mujer con el fin de procrear como era su deber, pero había mantenido su corazón muy lejos de ella. Cuando sus hijos murieron Henriette no tuvo siquiera el consuelo de su marido, sabía que Richard había querido a sus hijos, los había llorado, y había suspirado aliviado que el bastardo se encontrase en América.

Rose apreciaba el olor de las rosas, y la tranquilidad del lugar, la duquesa estaba de vacaciones en Bath, por eso Richard le había pedido que fuera a Londres, quería que ella pasara un buen rato, y le había recordado que era importante que se presentara en sociedad, mas de seis años de luto eran suficientes, debía salir, dejarse ver, entablar relaciones, por su bienestar mental, y por el futuro del pequeño, después de todo, sí el partía antes de tiempo, ella sería la encargada de todo, de administrar el ducado y las relaciones de este en nombre de su hijo.

Su querido hijo, el pequeño de seis años era la luz de sus días, la razón de su vida, Alexander, tal como su nombre lo decía, hombre defensor, ese era su hijo, el pequeño que veía a través de los ojos de su madre, que la adoraba y le decía que él la protegería de todo y de todos, Rose, sabía que su pequeño había salvado su vida, que sin él, ella hubiese terminado con su vida a la muerte de su amor, pero por él, aún antes de saber si sería un niño o una niña, por él había decidido luchar y darlo todo, los meses después de la muerte habían sido desoladores, se había encontrado sola, verdaderamente sola por primera vez en la vida, al cuidado de extraños, de aquellos que el duque había encargado para que la mantuvieran a salvo, hasta que la guerra pasara y fuese seguro ir a Inglaterra, la tierra del padre de su hijo, el hogar del hombre que su corazón había amado, y que ahora ya no eran parte de su vida.

¿Disfrutas del día? – la profunda voz del duque la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Sí, es un día magnífico… -

¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta? –

Fue interesante, tenía mucho de no asistir a algo así de grande y elaborado.

Debes acostumbrarte, Rose, tal vez sea tiempo de que tomes una residencia en Londres, que comiences a ser parte del mundo.

Escocia está bien… es un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Eres joven, no debes vivir de recuerdos.

Richard, ya hemos hablado de esto… - le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a oler una blanca rosa, vestía de riguroso negro, el color que usaba a diario, la noche anterior había sido una excepción, a instancias de Richard había vestido como princesa medieval, pero esta mañana había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos, negro, su cabello recogido en un apretado rodete, y palidez casi mortal en su rostro.

¿Lo viste?

¿A Alexander? Vino a despedirse antes de salir a su clase de montar con Perry.

Le gusta la ciudad, podría verlo más seguido.

Sabes bien que la duquesa no es precisamente devota a nosotros.

Eso no importa, puedo mandarla a ella a Escocia, si no le parece.

Claro y desencadenar la ola de rumores que hasta ahora hemos mantenido quietos, no quiero rumores sobre Alexander o su procedencia, nada que pueda poner la felicidad de mi hijo en juego.

Tu hijo es un Grandchester, nadie puede dudar eso, y me he encargado de que toda la papelería esté en orden, no hay duda, y no hay nadie que pueda comprobar lo contrario. Alexander debe comenzar la escuela pronto, los tutores no serán suficientes, pensaba en Eaton, o en el San Pablo…

¿No huyó tu propio hijo del San Pablo?

Creo que siendo que tiene a su madre presente Alexander tendrá muchos menos conflictos internos que le permitirán adaptarse, además la nueva madre superiora es la hermana Margaret, ella es más comprensiva que la hermana Gray…- le dijo el duque clavando su mirada en ella.

No por ahora Richard, déjame disfrutar de mi niño por algo más de tiempo.

No puede crecer pegado a tus faldas.

Lo sé, y no es lo que quiero, pero apenas tiene seis años, necesita de su madre… - le dijo ella un poco insegura, sabía que legalmente no tenía verdadero derecho sobre Alexander, al ser el heredero al ducado, Richard era el único con derecho a decidir, pero ella tenía sus cartas bajo la manga, y la promesa de Richard de que nunca tomaría una decisión sobre la vida de Alexander de no ser aprobada por ella.

Está bien Rose, pero por favor quédense las tres semanas que Henriette estará fuera, y haz el favor de ir de compras, insisto, seis años de luto son más que suficientes. Además, es tiempo de que me acompañes a los eventos sociales, así que le pedí a Vivian que te acompañe de compras.

Richard… no sé… si estoy lista.

Estás más que lista, lo dejaste claro ayer, Sir Andrew estaba embelesado contigo.

Richard… - le dijo ella bajando la mirada.

No te estoy reprochando nada, solo te hago ver que estás lista... –

¿Y mi acento?

Estoy seguro de que más de uno encontrará tu rastro de acento francés encantador… no te confundas, tienes una reputación que mantener, pero eres una mujer hermosa, y muy joven, puedes vivir, disfrutar, y hacer las conexiones correctas en favor de tu hijo.

Richard…

No lo tomes como una pregunta querida mía, me temo que es una orden directa, por tú bien, y por el futuro de mi querido Alexander. Henry estará listo a las 11 para llevarlas a ti y a Vivian de compras. – le dijo el hombre en el tono inflexible que pocas veces utilizaba con ella, mientras se inclinaba para besar su mejilla ligeramente. – no te preocupes por Alexander, lo llevaré conmigo al club de caballeros a comer. Después de las compras irán al estilista, y no se a que mas cosas que Vivian considera necesarias para que una joven y hermosa mujer sea presentada adecuadamente en sociedad.

Soy una viuda…

Los tiempos cambian poco a poco, he escuchado que hay una mujer, Coco Chanel, que introduce el negro de una nueva manera, glamorosa, elegante, tal vez ella pudiese ser la clave, Rose, debes entender que una mujer hermosa y rica es poderosa, y necesito que tomes todo ese poder, en favor de tu hijo, toma de ejemplo a la señora Andrew, Elroy Andrew es una mujer que se adelantó a sus tiempo, tomó el poder en sus manos, y vivió su propia vida, así pudiera mencionarte algunas otras, Mary Woolstencraft, la reina Victoria, Marie Curie, comienza a sonar esta mujer aviadora, Amelia Earhart… Eleanor Baker…

Ahora resulta que eres feminista.

No lo soy, pero soy consciente de que el futuro de mi legado está sobre tus hombros, Alexander es muy pequeño, y yo no debo ser ingenuo, debo asegurar tu posición en la sociedad, o quedarán a merced de la duquesa, y de mi hijo, para evitar eso, debes ser fuerte, y poderosa por derecho propio. Anda ve a arreglarte. –

Rose sintió una oleada de afecto hacia el duque, ese hombre que la había acogido bajo su manto de protección en el momento más oscuro de su vida, y que ahora hacía todo lo posible por asegurar su futuro y el de su hijo. Tal vez Richard Grandchester tenía razón y era hora de levantarse de entre los muertos.

A las 11 en punto estaba dentro del vehículo acompañada de Vivian, su dama de compañía y amiga, una mujer mayor, cercana a la edad de Maximilian, y que si era cierto lo que las malas lenguas decían, había sido la amante de Richard por muchos años, una mujer elegante, recatada, la que le había enseñado a moverse en el mundo que ahora era suyo, en la que Richard confiaba para introducirla en un mundo frío y despiadado que ella apenas vislumbraba.

¿Cómo te convenció al fin Richard?

No me convenció, fue una orden.

Jajajaja, sabía que llegaría a eso.

Me dio un discurso semi feminista, habló de Marie Curie, la reina Victoria, Coco Chanel…

Jajajaja, reutilizó el discurso que yo le di a él.

¿Por qué Vivian? ¿pasa algo?

La salud de Richard es excelente, si a eso te refieres, pero, debemos ser realistas y precavidos, cuando Richard te trajo aquí sabía que no sería sencillo introducirte en nuestro mundo elitista, pero ahora, seis años después tú presencia se acepta como un hecho, y los caballeros tienen afecto por el pequeño Alexander, reconocen que no sería un niño encantador sin una buen madre, aun recuerdan a Terry, y bueno… ya sabemos como es esa historia… así que ahora te toca tomar tu papel como marquesa.

Llegaron a una exclusiva tienda, donde por supuesto fueron recibidas amablemente, Vivian era una mujer reconocida, y su papel en la sociedad era definido, en el momento en que entraban una mujer hacía una escena.

¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme de esa manera?

Lo siento señora Andrew, las instrucciones del señor Andrew son claras.

Rose escuchó el nombre y dirigió su mirad a la morena que furiosa hacía un berrinche monumental ante la negativa del encargado. La evaluó cuidadosamente, su atuendo era elegante, y refinado, pero el berrinche que protagonizaba en ese momento, era simplemente imperdonable.

Esto lo va a pagar muy caro… es un encargo de Madame Elroy.

Madame Elroy acostumbra venir ella misma señora Cornwell. – le dijo una refinada mujer que no parecía tener miramientos con la elegante morena que en ese momento perdía todo el decoro.

Señora Andrew… -

Perdón, pensé que su esposo era el señor Archibald Cornwell, por lo que se el señor William Andrew es incasable.

Ese no es el punto, soy la señora Andrew, mi hijo es el futuro patriarca.

Vivian observó como su acompañante observaba la escena en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos, su refinado rostro dejaba traslucir el horror que la escena le provocaba, y decidió poner fin a la situación, era una escena desagradable, que ninguna señora de sociedad debía protagonizar.

Parece que ahora se permite la entrada a nuevos ricos en tu boutique favorita. – le dijo Rose a Vivian, en un tono lo suficientemente alto que le permitió a la morena escucharla, y lanzarle una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo a Rose, Vivian intervino.

Querida Anne. – dijo la mujer con sus tonos refinados acercándose a la morena.

Vivian, lo lamento, es solo que la ineptitud de la gente me saca de mis casillas.

Claro querida, dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Algún inepto en el corporativo se equivocó y han hecho llegar a la tienda la notificación de que mis cuentas de crédito son canceladas, sabes bien que eso es un error monumental.

Lo entiendo querida, pero no vale la pena discutir. James, ponga en mi cuenta lo que la señora Andrew quiere llevar, no tiene caso pasar un rato desagradable.

Por supuesto Lady Vivian. – le respondió el encargado mientras sonreía discretamente a la mujer mayor.

Vivian, no es necesario…

No te preocupes por ello querida, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga, Rose…

¿Rose? – preguntó la morena viendo con desdén a la hermosa pelirroja vestida de negro que tenía frente a ella, esperaba un apellido, por supuesto, o tal vez era una de las famosas obras de caridad de Vivian.

Lady Rose Grandchester, Marquesa de Northhampton. – dijo la pelirroja con aplomo, sin amilanarse ante la mirada despectiva de la morena, y pudo ver como en segundos su mirada se transformó ante el título.

Lady Grandchester.

Me temo que Lady Grandchester es la duquesa, Lady Rose, será suficiente. – le dijo con el tono preciso de altanería que un noble usa con un plebeyo, después de todo los Cornwell no tenían ningún título, todos eran de William Andrew. Vaya que los orgullosos Andrew habían caído bajo si esta mujercita insignificante, capaz de dar semejante espectáculo era la futura matriarca.

Un placer conocerla mi lady. – respondió Anne conociendo perfectamente su lugar. – ha sido un gusto saludarlas, Vivian, mandaré a mi mensajero más tarde a tu casa. –

Por supuesto querida, no te preocupes, espero que pronto se arregle el mal entendido. –

La conversación hubiese terminado ahí, pero en ese momento un pequeño de cabellos castaño claro y enormes ojos azules entraba a la tienda seguido de su haya, vestía a la usanza inglesa, pantalones cortos, y calcetas largas, denotando que era un niño de clase alta, se acercó a Anne y le extendió los brazos.

Mami – el pequeño debía tener unos cuatro años, y era la viva imagen de su padre. Algo debía haberlo molestado, porque lloraba desconsoladamente.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó a saludarlo, mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña paleta que solía ser su soborno con Alexander.

Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? –

Stear… - respondió él con voz quebrada mientras tomaba la paleta que la pelirroja le ofrecía.

Allistear Andrew. Heredero del patriarca. – dijo su madre.

Mucho gusto Stear, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Rose ignorando a la petulante mujer.

Me caí. – le respondió el pequeño enseñándole un rasguño casi imperceptible.

Rose tomó un pañuelo de su bolso y lo anudó en la rodilla del pequeño, para después besar sus dedos y depositar ese beso en la rodilla del pequeño.

De seguro ahora estarás mejor. – le dijo la joven en gaélico, sabía bien que como heredero de los Andrew debía hablarlo.

Gracias… - le dijo el pequeño.

Me llamo Rose, fue un placer conocerte pequeño. –

Gracias Rose. –

Rose se irguió y enfrentó la mirada azul que no se había apartado de ella en ningún momento.

Tengo un pequeño, un par de años mayor que Stear. - dijo por toda aclaración

Lo entiendo lady Rose, solo recordaba… nunca he sido buena con los niños, pero mi hermana lo era. – le dijo la morena observando esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de ella… se sintió perturbada, de pronto fue consciente del escándalo que había protagonizado, y del hecho que era perfectamente incapaz de consolar a su propio hijo. – Permiso, debemos retirarnos, pronto será hora de la siesta… y los infiernos arderán si Allistear no está a tiempo en su cama. –

¿Se pone malhumorado? – preguntó Vivian

No, Madame Elroy cree que la estructura, y los horarios son imprescindibles para la formación del futuro patriarca, así que debo irme, gracias Vivian, Lady Rose, espero podamos tomar el té en otra ocasión. – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anne Cornwell había desaparecido.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Rose curiosa.

Dicen que William Andrew se cansó de verla derrochar el dinero de los Andrew, y ha ordenado que sus líneas de crédito sean canceladas. Y en cuanto al pequeño, su educación la tiene Elroy Andrew en realidad, Elroy lo adora, Anne, no ha podido producir otro heredero, con Allistear, y Anthony muertos, y con William decidido a ser el eterno viudo, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer que proteger al pequeño retoño aún de su madre. Pero ven, vayamos a lo que venimos.

Rose siguió a Vivian, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en el inalcanzable William Andrew, aún recordaba la noche anterior, ese perfecto hombre, que derrochaba masculinidad, con quien había tenido el placer de besarse… sus labios tenían cerca de siete años de no probar otros labios, y sin duda, jamás había probado otros iguales, y por un momento se preguntó si ella podría borrar el recuerdo de Evelyn Vanderbilt Andrew, de la mente del hombre que había invadido su boca con su exquisita lengua, y recorrido sus curvas de mujer con sus cálidas manos, antes de que su atrevimiento la hiciera entrar en pánico, y le diera un mordisco para salir huyendo del lugar más excitante del mundo, sus brazos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, wow, los reviews del capítulo pasado la última vez que conté iban en más de 80, pero está vez, más que los números me ha sorprendido leer sus historias, gracias por compartirlas, por abrir su corazón, por ser valientes, hablar de los sinsabores, y de como han salido adelante, es un honor para mi leer sus experiencias, y aprecio su confianza.

Gracias a las que les han hablado de mi historia a sus amigas, a las que comenzaron a leerme porque alguien más les habló de está historia, a las que me escriben lindos reviews, como a una amiga más... creo que he confesado antes que soy mala con los nombres, y suelo hacer un desastre, por ello es que no las menciono por nombre, pero créanme que las leo a cada una de ustedes, que me llegan al corazón, y hacen de esta aventura algo increíble.

Les mando un abrazo, y bendiciones.

Como siempre, a mi muy querida amiga, cómplice, asesora de modas, y compañera de crimen, un abrazo, y millones de gracias.

Key

 **YNTE**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Londres, 1923**

Albert despertó descansado después de un largo sueño reparador, estaba consciente de que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, ni tan bien, se encontraba en la habitación de su piso en Londres, había decidido diversificar sus inversiones, y Europa estaba en plena reconstrucción aún, así que habían dejado su tradicional residencia, Chicago, y se habían mudado a Londres, además, había sido bueno alejarse un poco de los recuerdos, si bien Londres aún le recordaba a ella, no había tantos lugares llenos de memorias como en casa.

Salió de su cama, y se estiró, llevaba solo el pantalón de pijama, iba descalzo, su torso estaba desnudo, y en su mente tenía grabado a fuego el recuerdo de la pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo había cautivado la noche anterior, no había forma de negar que algo había pasado dentro de él durante ese beso, hacia mucho tiempo que Albert había dejado de ser un romántico, era un hombre centrado, realista, objetivo y pragmático, pero a sus 30 años sentía como su corazón saltaba emocionado ante el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de fresa que lo habían besado la noche anterior, tal vez había sido el enorme parecido de los ojos con los de Candy, o el sutil aroma a rosas que la acompañaba, ciertamente aunque tenía su parecido con ella había cosas que eran diferentes, la pelirroja de la noche anterior era una mujer, sus curvas definidas, más alta de lo que Candy había sido, segura de sí misma, y francesa, Albert conocía el acento a la perfección, no había forma de que esa mujer no fuese francesa, su idioma era perfecto, y la suave cadencia característica de la zona sur de Francia se hacia presente en todo momento, eso no podía ser aprendido.

Preparó un baño caliente por sí mismo, su piso estaba equipado con lo más moderno de la época, agua corriente, electricidad, el maravilloso invento que pocos tenían, la caja refrigeradora, todo con tal de ser independiente, y requerir el mínimo número de sirvientes posibles, se sumergió en la espuma, sabía que era tarde, pero si nadie lo había llamado, tal vez, por una vez en la vida todo estaba en orden, su relajante baño fue interrumpido por el constante sonar del timbre, ningún desconocido podía atreverse a llamar con tanta urgencia, lo cual dejaba como opciones a su familia, resignado salió de la bañera, envolvió su cintura en una toalla e indolentemente caminó hacia la puerta, observó por la mirilla, vio a Archie caminar de un lado a otro, su sobrino estaba furioso, Albert respiró profundo, se armó de paciencia y abrió la puerta.

Archibald. – le dijo al impecable hombre parado afuera de su puerta, llevaba un fino traje color tostado y un sobre todo un tono más claro, su cabello, como siempre algo largo, pero impecablemente peinado, y en su mano un sombrero.

William… - Archie notó el atuendo de Albert y se preguntó si por primera vez lo encontraría con alguna mujer, pero no, eso era imposible, él jamás las llevaba a su casa.

Pasa, supongo que es importante.

Lo es, pero no quiero interrumpir nada. – le respondió con un brillo de antaño en sus ojos, era imposible evitar embromar al correcto y reservado hombre cuando era posible.

Solo interrumpiste mi baño, no tengo ni idea de que horas son, pero asumo, por tu propio bien, que es importante. Le dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para vestirse.

Archie lo siguió y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras Albert entraba al vestidor. Archie observó a su alrededor, el piso era lujoso, completamente masculino, y carente en general de detalles personales, no le sorprendía, ese había sido parte del propósito de mudarse a Londres, dejar todo atrás, porque por supuesto qué en la mansión de Chicago, había más de una pintura de ella.

¿Sólo te quedarás ahí sentado, y no me dirás que era tan urgente y te tenía tan furiosos hace algunos minutos? – la profunda voz de Albert se dejó escuchar desde el vestidor.

Ya no la soporto más. – dijo Archie después de llenar de aire sus pulmones, ahí estaba, la verdad que había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Albert salió del vestidor, llevaba un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, elegante chaleco a cuadros y una corbata roja en su mano, no había terminado de vestirse, pero por el tono de voz de su sobrino, y por lo que había dicho, sabía que no era una conversación sencilla.

¿Quieres decirme de quien hablas exactamente? – le preguntó clavando su mirada azul cielo en las límpidas avellanas de Archivald Cornwell.

De Anne…

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, siempre habían parecido la pareja perfecta, y aunque Albert sabía de sobra que Anne Britter, no era en absoluto perfecta, nunca había dicho nada por que creía a Archie sinceramente enamorado de ella.

Dejó la corbata a un lado y se dirigió a la bandeja de licores, seguía sin saber bien qué hora era, pero sospechaba que Archie necesitaría al menos un trago, sirvió un par de vasos de cristal cortado cortos con una medida del mejor whisky y le pasó su vaso a Archie.

Archie lo recibió y dio un sorbo, después suspiró y guardó silencio.

No puedes soltar una afirmación como esa y no explicarte, así que hazme el favor de hablar. – le dijo Albert seriamente.

Creo que debes saber, que, la razón principal por la cual no tenemos más hijos, es porque hace algún tiempo que ella no es mi mujer… -

Bien, ¿quieres más hijos?

No con ella, pero tampoco puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo…

Archie, necesito que me hables claro, que me digas que quieres y como llegaste a este punto, si es que quieres mi ayuda, sí solo buscas desahogarte, continúa.

No soy ciego, por mucho tiempo he sabido que es superficial, que no le interesa nada más que el dinero y la posición, sé que estaban en la quiebra cuando me casé con ella, que ha dilapidado la fortuna de los Cornwell, que se da aires de grandeza, que mi hijo está siendo educado por mi tía, por ti y por mí, pero no por ella…

Bien, no tengo nada que añadir con respecto a lo que acabas de mencionar.

Sé que hay más, pero no he querido conocer los detalles sórdidos, pero sabiendo que sus compañeras de viaje muchas veces han sido Eliza, Sarah, y su madre, no creo que ha sido una santa.

También tienes razón, y si no quieres conocer los detalles no te los daré… pero dime, cual fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Nada nuevo, en realidad, me hizo un berrinche monumental, por algo de créditos cancelados, la verdad, ni siquiera terminé de escucharla, aventó cosas, pataleó, y me dijo que viniera acá a exigirte algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué…. La verdad es que me aburre, y no sé qué le hiciste, pero… si crees que era la decisión correcta, no la cuestiono…

Cancelé sus créditos en las boutiques.

Jajajajaja, Me hubiese encantado ver su cara cuando se lo dijiste.

No se lo dije, los encargados de cada una de las tiendas, se lo han tenido que decir en persona.

Eso es aún mejor, aunque no les envidio el trabajo… ¿Te dijo algo?

Sí, fue a mi oficina a reclamarme.

Y por supuesto la pusiste en su lugar, por eso, y por todo…

Es tu esposa, y no quiero hablar mal de ella, pero, básicamente le dejé claro que no seguiré pagando sus cuentas.

¿Qué sugieres?

¿En cuanto a? Aún no me has dicho que es lo que quieres, y no te voy a decir que hacer, porque al final de cuentas es tu decisión, tu familia, tu esposa.

Quiero separarme de ella, pero no quiero sacarla de la vida de mi hijo, no creo que Stear lo sufra, porque en realidad ella no pasa tiempo con él, pero quiero que pueda verla… No sé, aun no he tomado una decisión, en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre hacer algo por recuperar la fortuna de los Cornwell, hoy, mi abogado me mandó un informe, y es verdaderamente terrible.

Albert suspiró, él estaba al tanto de la situación financiera de los Cornwell, y era más que consciente de que sin el rescate de los Andrew estarían en la quiebra muy pronto, pero también era un hombre de negocios, y no iba a tirar dinero a un pozo sin fondos.

Sabes bien, que te ayudaré a recuperar esa fortuna, pero, debe haber condiciones, y una de ellas, es que Anne no puede seguir con su tren de vida, si no has querido o no has podido ponerle límites financieros a tu mujer, tus razones tendrás, pero, aunque la fortuna de los Andrew parezca infinita, vivimos tiempos complicados, y no puedo poner en peligro nuestro legado, por sus caprichos.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, y se hará, tal como tú y los asesores financieros dispongan.

¿Estás dispuesto a aguantar la tormenta?

Sí. Por ahora quiero separarme, pero si pienso dejarle muy claro los términos de nuestra relación, limitar por supuesto su presupuesto…

Quieres darle una segunda oportunidad entonces.

¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería?

Archie, tú mismo me dijiste que no querías detalles, solo creo, qué como hombre de negocios, debes saber de sobra, que la peor forma de tomar decisiones es no tener el panorama completo.

¿Tienes un informe completo, cierto?

Sí, así como lo tengo de cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

¿Debo leerlo?

¿Me preguntas que haría yo?

Sí.

Yo querría toda la información, y sí a pesar de todo, encuentro que la amo, entonces, lucharía por mi matrimonio.

Bien, me darás el informe…

Sí, pero no lo tengo aquí, sino en la oficina, por lo pronto te invitaré a desayunar al club, ¿te parece?

¿Sigues sin saber qué hora es, cierto?

¿Almorzar, entonces?

Sí, son las 2 de la tarde… Tú nunca duermes tanto. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Archie con genuina preocupación.

Estoy de maravilla, anda, vamos.

No sueles disfrutar ir al club.

Tú mismo has sugerido, que sería bueno que me aparezca por ahí de vez en cuando.

Archie no dijo nada, le extrañaba un poco el comportamiento de Albert esa mañana, pero decidió no indagar, si su tío había dormido bien, y estaba de humor para socializar, prefería no cuestionarlo, le daba gusto verlo bien, eran demasiados años de soledad, tal vez, por fin el sol comenzaría a brillar para él.

La atmosfera del lugar era tranquila, a pesar de ser un horario concurrido, el club más exclusivo para caballeros de Londres era un lugar elegante, con ambiente agradable y sobrio, los muebles eran de cedro, tapizados en cuero color verde oscuro, la iluminación era provista por finos candelabros, el piso era de mármol, y muchas de las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera de ébano.

El olor a finos cigarros o puros flotaba en el aire, y los licores mas caros corrían libremente, aunque raramente se veía un desfiguro, y menos a esa hora, era un club de caballeros ingleses, lo mas refinado de la alta sociedad británica se encontraba ahí, y al parecer los miembros del exclusivo lugar iban a ser testigos de dos asistencias igualmente sorprendentes.

Cuando William Albert Andrew, con su imponente presencia, llegó impecablemente vestido con un traje de fino paño de Costwold en azul marino, al lado de su elegante sobrino las conversaciones se detuvieron por un momento, era común encontrar a Archibald Cornwell en ese lugar, pero el patriarca de los Andrew pocas veces los agraciaba con su presencia, caballeros al fin, disimuladamente regresaron a sus conversaciones, y los dejaron almorzar en paz, ya habría tiempo de presentar sus respetos.

Albert y Archie se dirigieron a una mesa alejada, entre ellos había absoluta camaradería, después de todo, su amistad se extendía a tiempos en los que Albert no era más que un pobre hombre con amnesia cuyo único conocido en el mundo capaz de darle la mano era Archie.

Si bien, nadie podría nunca reemplazar a Stear, Archie había encontrado aún entonces, en Albert a un hombre sensato, inteligente, de agradable compañía que en poco tiempo se volvió su amigo, y después con todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en su hermano.

Los hombres Andrew disfrutaban del exquisito corte de carne, con una copa de buen vino tinto, cuando otro silencio cargó de energía el ambiente, Albert levantó los ojos y se topó con la presencia del duque de Grandchester, lo cual no era inesperado, siendo uno de los nobles más importantes del país, pero, su presencia no era lo que había generado el silencio, Albert no pudo verlo a primera vista, después de todo su pequeña estatura pasaba desapercibida, pero mientras el duque se hacia paso hacia la mesa justo al lado de los Andrew, Albert pudo ver la razón de la conmoción, al lado del imponente hombre con porte altanero y venerables canas caminaba un pequeño, no debía tener más de uno años, iba impecablemente vestido de color verde oscuro, con calcetas cafés, y un sobre todo a juego, era una combinación muy inglesa, por supuesto sus pantalones eran cortos, como era apropiado a un niño de la nobleza.

Richard Grandchester le daba la mano afablemente, y el pequeño saludaba educadamente cuando era presentado, se sentía en confianza sin duda, Albert pudo ver admiración en su mirada dirigida al duque, podía ver su cabello castaño oscuro y piel clara, había algo magnético en ese chiquillo tan solemne y seguro de sí mismo, en cierto momento, mientras esperaba pacientemente, a que el duque terminará con su conversación, volteó a ver a la mesa donde Albert se encontraba, y sonrió, esa sonrisa le hizo perder el aliento, William Andrew, veía sin duda los inconfundibles rasgos de los Grandchester, el niño era la viva imagen de Terry, pero, esa sonrisa, y esos ojos, eran de ella… debía estar alucinando, eso, era, había dormido demás, y el licor lo estaba ofuscando, el juguete que llevaba en la mano se le cayó y rodó justo a los pies de Albert, quien se inclinó para recogerlo y devolverlo a su dueño.

Albert le sonrió al niño, y él soltó la mano del duque por un momento para dirigirse a la mesa del simpático rubio que le había sonreído, se acercó, y Albert pudo notar las pecas que salpicaban su naricita respingona… debía tener la edad justa, sin duda, esa edad debería tener el hijo de ella si hubiese vivido…

Albert sintió una oleada de afecto inesperada, e incomprensible hacia el niño que se acercaba a él, era como sí el destino los estuviese presentando, dándole esperanza, y luz que hacía años le eran desconocidas.

Hola. – le dijo el pequeño con su suave voz cantarina.

Hola, me llamo Albert, y el es Archie, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó hipnotizado por su mirada inocente y esos ojos color verdes llenos de alegría.

Soy Richard Alexander Grandchester, señor. – le dijo solemnemente recordando de pronto sus modales, y extendiendo su pequeña mano en un saludo formal, que por supuesto tanto Albert como Archie correspondieron con la misma solemnidad.

Es un placer, lord Grandchester. Sir William Albert Andrew a su servicio, ¿gusta acompañarnos? – preguntó el rubio ante la mirada de confusión de Archie mientras le ofrecía una silla.

Archiebald Cornwell pensó que William se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco, el chiquillo era un Grandchester, pero entonces lo vio también, los ojos, las pecas, y esa sonrisa cálida, y etérea.

El pequeño volteó a ver al duque, y dudó por un momento, su madre le había enseñado que no debía hablar con extraños, pero Richard le había dicho que ese era un lugar de caballeros, que solo la gente honorable podía entrar ahí, así que decidió en fracción de segundos y tomó asiento en la silla que Albert había abierto para él.

Ordenaron una soda italiana, y algo de comida, cuando Richard se percató de que Alexander no estaba a su lado lo buscó por un momento, y se sorprendió un poco de la escena que encontró, el niño se había acomodado en la mesa y ya tomaba una soda, mientras platicaba amigablemente con los dos caballeros que lo observaban con atención.

Ni Albert, ni Archie se atrevían a preguntar justo lo que rondaba su mente, solo escuchaban como Alexander les contaba sobre sus mascotas, su primer caballo que no era un pony, cuanto amaba subir a los árboles y deslizarse por el pasamanos de la gran escalera central de la mansión de Richard. La alegre conversación fue interrumpida por la grave voz de acentos refinados.

Sir William, Archibald…

Mi lord, espero disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, pero, este pequeño caballero, nos contaba sobre su nuevo caballo.

Lamento mucho que los haya interrumpido, pero agradezco que cuidaran de él, Alexander, agradece a los caballeros su amabilidad, y vamos a nuestra mesa.

Pero Richard, apenas iba a contarles sobre los dos cachorros que me darás de regalo cuando vuelva a casa con mamá.

Mi lord, háganos el honor de acompañarnos, su nieto es ciertamente encantador, y sin afán de importunarlo, agradecería que me recomendara la agencia de dónde contrató a su institutriz, mi pequeño Allistear está por comenzar sus primeras clases y…

Richard no es mi abuelo, y no tengo institutriz, mamá se hace cargo de mí, junto con nana, pero pronto tendré un tutor, ¿verdad Richard? –

Richard Grandchester observó el rayo de esperanza cruzar la mirada de los hombres ante la mención de la madre del pequeño, y mantuvo su compostura, debía sacarlos de su error.

Alexander, no es mi nieto, es mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano menor, Maximilian.

Sin duda tiene la estampa de los Grandchester.

Así es joven Cornwell.

Entonces los rumores son ciertos, mi lord. – le dijo Albert sin quitar su mirada de Alexander que en ese momento le contaba a Archie sobre uno de los cachorros.

Llámame Richard, es una tontería esto de los títulos entre caballeros como nosotros.

Gracias, Richard, por supuesto, espero que me correspondas y dejes el Sir Andrew de lado.

Bien, William, ¿de qué rumores hablas?

De que tú heredero es un niño.

Es lo natural, es el varón Grandchester en línea directa más cercano.

¿Su padre?

No llegó a conocerlo, traje a la marquesa a vivir a Inglaterra poco después del nacimiento de Alexander, la pobre ha vivido en luto continuo desde entonces, pero hago lo que puedo por ser una figura paterna, y ella es una excelente madre.

No creo haber tenido el honor de conocer a la marquesa.

No William, mi cuñada prefiere el anonimato hasta ahora, pero tal vez un día de estos la convenza y los invité a tomar el té, a ustedes, y a Elroy, por supuesto, tal vez pueda asistir el pequeño Allistear, Alexander no tiene mucha oportunidad de jugar con otros niños aquí en Londres, su mundo es un mundo de adultos, y en Escocia, juega con los niños de la aldea, su madre insiste en ello, aunque a veces creo que no es lo mejor, sin embargo, mientras la marquesa no se decida a socializar, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Será un honor aceptar una invitación de su parte, y cuando guste, Alexander puede ir a la mansión Andrew a jugar con Allistear, me temo que a mi sobrino le sucede lo mismo que a el suyo.

Pasaron una tarde agradable entre caballeros, si bien, ninguno de los tres bajó la guardia, Richard Grandchester no tenía nada que reprocharle a William Andrew, y lo único que William podía reprocharle era tener por hijo a un patán, pero las cuentas pendientes las saldaría en su momento con Terrence Grandchester.

El día era cálido y hermoso, el cielo de un azul intenso que invitaba a acostarse en el pasto y simplemente contemplarlo, los rayos del sol bañaban el parque y se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles con retoños verde tierno, definitivamente era un día glorioso.

Una elegante joven pelirroja caminaba sin dejar de observar al pequeño que jugueteaba con un par de cachorros Beagle, sabía bien, que el cochero, esperaba por ella en el elegante carruaje, que el lacayo la seguía de cerca, y que las dos niñeras estaban al pendiente de que Alexander no corriera fuera de su alcance, pero esos eran hechos de la vida, no había como cambiarlos, y no quería cambiarlos, su hijo estaba con ella, y ella era libre de caminar en el exclusivo parque londinense aunque el jardín de la mansión del duque era seguramente un par de veces más grande.

Un apuesto caballero caminaba junto a su tía, mientras su hijo de 4 años iba un poco más adelante, había muchas cosas en su mente, decisiones que tomar, información que procesar, esa tarde se reuniría con Albert para hablar de el plan de rescate financiero para las inversiones de los Cornwell, así como de los acuerdos y medidas que se iban a tomar.

Stear vio un niño un poco más allá de dónde ellos caminaban, el niño era un poco mayor que él y tenía un par de hermosos cachorros tricolores, volteó a ver en dirección a dónde su padre y su tía abuela caminaban pausadamente, y decidió que aunque no lo estaban viendo, no iría demasiado lejos y lo encontrarían fácilmente, con seguridad podía jugar con el niño mayor, y sobre todo con el par de cachorros por un rato antes de que su padre y su tía se dieran cuenta, conociéndolos no era algo que aprobarían, porque sus ropas podrían ensuciarse, era una lástima que el tío Albert no fuera con ellos, seguramente él se uniría al juego si estuviera ahí, sin más preámbulo se acercó al niño y se presentó con una gran sonrisa con la esperanza de simpatizar y ser bien recibido.

Alexander era un niño sociable y amaba tener con quien jugar, esa mañana no había corrido con suerte aún, porque el parque estaba algo vacío, era un día de escuela, pero él no iba a la escuela aún, así que cuando el pequeño de cabellos castaño claro y ojos tan azules como el cielo de esa mañana se presentó como Stear Cornwell con una gran sonrisa Alexander pensó que ese era su día de suerte.

Rose vio la reacción de su hijo ante la inesperada oportunidad de compañía sonrió, y decidió no interrumpir, el pequeño le parecía conocido, esa sonrisa, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el niño que había conocido días atrás, el que lloraba en la tienda, cuya madre había sido incapaz de consolarlo, buscó a su alrededor y divisó al hombre que obviamente era su padre, el parecido era inconfundible, caminar junto a una mujer mayor, elegante, con porte de reina, y mirada adusta, no parecía haber una sola fibra de debilidad en su cuerpo, era una mujer recia, fuerte, como un roble viejo que ha sufrido estoicamente los embates del tiempo y aun se erige en pie orgullosamente.

Archibald localizó a su hijo, y a pesar de que sabía que terminaría manchado de lodo, esta vez eso no importaba, había reconocido al niño, era el sobrino de Richard Grandchester, buscó alrededor a ver si veía al duque, pero a primera impresión solo pudo darse cuenta de que las dos niñeras y un lacayo habían formado un discreto círculo alrededor de los niños y cachorros que jugaban. Al parecer, ni el duque ni la marquesa acompañaban al pequeño Alexander.

¿Con quien juega Allistear, hijo? – preguntó Elroy, más curiosa que recelosa, ella era quien solía llevar al niño al parque, y se preciaba de conocer a todo quien valiera la pena conocer, sin duda el niño era un pequeño noble, sus ropas, modales y la estampa de sus cachorros se lo decía, y aunque había algo en él que le parecía familiar, no lograba dar con ello.

Sí no me equivoco es el sobrino de el duque de Grandchester tía, William y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar con él hace una semana en el club de caballeros.

¿Con Richard?

Con Richard y con el pequeño, al parecer su madre estaba ocupada ese día, y Richard lo llevó consigo.

Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

Al parecer sí…

Es tan parecido a él, pero dudo que la duquesa le permitiese reconocerlo tan abiertamente si fuera su bastardo.

Es hijo de su hermano menor, Maximilian.

Dicen que la marquesa es hermosa, y que pocas veces deja a su hijo en manos de la servidumbre – dijo Elroy pensativamente buscando a su alrededor quien pudiese ser la famosa mujer, el gran misterio de la alta sociedad inglesa.

Por alguna razón el código entre adultos es dejar que los niños se entiendan entre ellos mientras juegan en un lugar público, tal vez una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, una sonrisa amable, un buenos días o un buenas tardes, pero nadie está obligado a hacer más allá de civilizado con los padres de un nuevo amiguito.

Elroy observó a la espigada figura de una mujer exquisitamente vestida de blanco que se acercó a los niños, y a quien a pesar de sus elegantes movimientos no le importó para nada que los cachorros brincotearan en sus faldas, llevaba un ancho sombrero con velo, algo que no se veía mucho en esos días, pero que a Elroy le pareció de lo más apropiado para proteger lo que seguramente sería una piel blanquísima del sol, sus cabellos rojo fuego se lo garantizaban.

Observó con satisfacción como Allistear saludó con educación, mientras el lacayo extendía una manta para que ella se sentara a la sombra de un árbol, ella se acomodó con un libro y se quedó cerca de los niños.

Creo que debemos ir a presentar nuestros respetos. – le dijo Archie curioso ante la mujer.

Elroy jamás admitiría curiosidad, pero las buenas costumbres le permitían ser un poco curiosa en esta ocasión, después de todo, ella había saludado al niño.

Alexander vio a la pareja que se acercaba, y reconoció a Archie, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a Stear y corrió en pos de él para saludarlo.

Archie. – dijo el chiquillo encantado, provocando que su madre levantara la vista de su libro.

Buenos días Alexander, veo que has conocido a mi hijo. –

Sí, ¿dónde está Albert?

Antes de que pudiese responder, la mujer vestida de blanco se acercó a ellos, y con inconfundible acento francés llamó a su hijo al orden.

Alexander, ¿qué modales son esos, hijo? Disculpen, a mi hijo, está muy emocionado de haber encontrado otro niño con quien jugar. Debo presentarme, Rose Grandchester, marquesa de Northhampton. Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en deferencia a Elroy y extendiendo su mano a Archie.

Si bien no podía distinguir muy bien su rostro debajo del velo, no cabía duda que era hermosa, su delicada mano enguantada, su complexión delgada y pequeña, pero con una figura que su vestido suelto no podía disimular. Archiebald Cornwell sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por un momento.

No tenemos nada que disculpar milady, tuve el placer de conocer a su hijo en el club de caballeros el martes pasado cuando Richard lo llevó con él, por eso se acercó familiarmente. Soy Archibald Cornwell, y ella es mi tía, Elroy Andrew, y creo que ya conoció a mi hijo.

Un placer señor Cornwell, Madame Elroy. – sus tonos bien modulados y elegantes no pasaron desapercibidos a la vieja matrona.

Encantada Lady Rose, ¿de casualidad es usted la dueña de un fino pañuelo de encaje que mi sobrino llevó a casa amarrado a su rodilla con un leve rasguño, precisamente el martes pasado? – Nada se le pasaba a la anciana.

Debo confesar que sí madame, me topé con la señora Cornwell en una boutique, haciendo un encargo para usted, mientras yo estaba de compras con Lady Vivian. – Elroy sabía perfectamente como había sido ese encuentro su dama de compañía se lo había hecho saber.

Agradezco que haya ayudado a Allistear, Anne, no suele ser buena en esos casos. – dijo Archie neutralmente.

¿Gustan acompañarme? – preguntó ella cordialmente.

No queremos interrumpir su mañana Lady Rose, a decir verdad, mi sobrino debe regresar a la oficina. –

No papi, yo quiero jugar con Alex. – dijo Stear suplicante al escuchar eso.

Antes de que Archiebald o Elroy pudiesen responder Rose intervino.

Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero Alexander estaría encantado de que Stear se quede, ¿me permitiría, llevarlo mas tarde a su casa? Tenemos un picnic preparado… -

Por favor papi… - le dijo el chiquillo con mirada suplicante.

Está bien, si no es demasiada molestia.

Le aseguro que no lo es, si les parece bien, lo llevaré a su casa a la hora de la siesta. ¿a las dos está bien?

A las dos es perfecto Lady Rose, Allistear, compórtate adecuadamente hijo. – le dijo la venerable matrona de los Andrew para después despedirse formalmente.

Antes de subir al auto Archie volteó en dirección donde los niños jugaban, y pudo verla a ella, correteando detrás de los niños, su risa franca y cantarina resonó en sus oídos, y su corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo de una chiquilla de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que se había robado su corazón hacia toda una vida.

Tres días después, Albert, Archie y Elroy se encontraban en la biblioteca pasando un rato en familia, Allistear parloteaba con su tío sobre los cachorros de su nuevo amigo con la intención de sacarle la promesa de que él también podía tener unos. Albert rio abiertamente ante los motivos evidentes del niño.

Elroy puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, sabía que no valí la pena censurarlo, seguramente al final de esa semana habría dos nuevos habitantes en la mansión Andrew. Pero no sería ella si no lo intentaba al menos.

Ni lo pienses William. – dijo con su acostumbrado tono imperioso.

Su guapo sobrino no tuvo tiempo de responderle, fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo.

Sir William, lamento la interrupción, ha llegado correspondencia para usted.

Gracias Carl. – le dijo el rubio tomando un elegante sobre color crema con engravado dorado, y lacrado con cera roja con el escudo del duque de Grandchester de la bandeja de plata que le extendían.

Lo abrió y sacó de dentro una invitación de pesado papel de primera calidad. Era una invitación, con cuatro pases personalizados, Sir William Albert Andrew, Madame Elroy Emila Andrew, Sr. Archibald Cornwell y Señora, Allistair Cornwell II, y una nota adjunta. Albert sonrió ante la tarjeta de invitación para su pequeño sobrino.

 _Londres, 1923. Grandchester Palace._

 _William, espero puedas acompañarnos a la cena formal que ofreceré en honor de mi cuñada, la marquesa, por supuesto que hago extensiva la misma para tú familia, y a petición expresa de mi sobrino y mi cuñada incluyo al pequeño Allistear._

 _Richard Grandchester._

Albert Andrew sintió como por sus venas corría expectativa, y emoción, estaba seguro qué la marquesa era la misma pelirroja que lo había cautivado en el baile. Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, Marquesa de Northhampton. Y si era ella tal vez algún día podría lograr que ella quisiera cambiar su apellido a uno mucho más honorable… Andrew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis niñas, un placer saludarlas de nuevo, feliz de leer todas sus reviews, mas que contenta que vamos en un poquito más de 700, pero sobre todo, de leerlas satisfechas, emocionadas, enganchadas, con un gran sentimiento de responsabilidad y un poco de temor ante tan altas expectativas.**

 **Mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y de dejar sus comentarios, de hablarme como a a una amiga, mil disculpas que no puedo contestarles uno a uno, porque muchas firman con su nombre, pero son guests... gracias por el apoyo, los ánimos, todo. Gracias por compartir canciones, les comparto que la que me hace pensar en esta pareja, ALbert y Candy, no precisamente la de esta historia, pero ne general, cuando la escucho es Thinking Outloud de Ed Sheeran. Zule, me encantan tus comentarios, me dan mucha risa. Devora, bienvenida a conocerme a través de las historias, Laura, creo que si tengo tú nombre bien, gracias por leerme los domingos en la tarde, a pesar de estar cansada, después de tú trabajo, Ever blue, gracias por siempre echarme porras, Dios, por eso no hago esto porque no me acuerdo de todos los nombres, pero chicas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y seguire tratando de contestar poco a poco a cada una. Un abrazo a todas.**

 **C, un millón de millón de gracias por la paciencia, por tu amistad, y por compartirme tu fascinante vida. Te quiero mucho.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Keyag**

 **YNTE**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _New York, mayo 1917._

 _Annie:_

 _Sé que me pediste que no te escribiera, y tenías toda la razón en reprocharme mi falta de moral, he respetado tus deseos, pero Annie… estoy destrozada, desesperada, me equivoqué, hoy estoy más consciente que nunca de mi error._

 _Annie, Terry no se casará conmigo, solo he sido su diversión, su amante, el hazme reír de sus otras dos mujeres, y ahora estoy en un verdadero aprieto._

 _Estoy embarazada, y Terry no responderá por este bebé, estoy sola, y no tengo a quien recurrir, Annie, ayúdame, necesito salir de aquí, irme lejos, empezar de nuevo en algún lugar, puedo pasar como una viuda de guerra en algún lado, yo lucharé por mi hijo, por darle un hogar, sé que no puedo volver a Chicago, ni con mis madres, no le tengo miedo al trabajo, pero el doctor me ha dicho que mi embarazo es delicado, no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara, pero no sé a quién más pedírselo, necesito dinero para irme, y pasar el tiempo hasta que mi hijo nazca. Te pagaré lo que me prestes, no quiero involucrar a Archie o a Albert, ellos no me dejarían irme, y la deshonra de los Andrew seguro mataría a la tía abuela y al bisabuelo._

 _Te juro que después de esto jamás volveré a molestarte._

 _Candice White._

 **Chicago, junio 1917**

Albert escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, y con dolor reconoció que seguía esperando que fuese ella, aunque la lógica le decía que debía de ser Archie.

Huele delicioso, sabes, podría lograr que fueses el chef en la mansión. –

Jajajaja, y trabajar para tu tía, no gracias, pero cuando quieras puedes venir a comer. –

Te tengo noticias. –

¿Te escribió? ¿irás a buscarla?

No, ella sigue sin responder, pero, pronto podremos hacer algo.

¿Entonces? ¿Te casas con Annie?

No. No podría casarme, en estos momentos, además hay tanto que aún debo hacer… y espero que ella regrese, y que Stear esté de vuelta, a mi lado, cuando eso suceda. – el semblante de Archie, se entristeció por un segundo.

Lo lamento, no quise arruinar tus noticias. –

No te preocupes, bueno, venía a decirte que tengo una cita de trabajo para ti en el banco, George está de regreso, y aceptó vernos mañana. Así que toma, aquí está un traje, pasaré mañana a las 12 por ti, y no me digas nada, mejor invítame a comer algo de lo que sea que cocinas.

Por supuesto…. Archie, todo te lo pagaré. – le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Eres mi hermano, Stear jamás, me pagaba nada, así que, lo mismo aplica para ti, anda hombre, comamos.

Albert no estaba precisamente entusiasmado ante la idea de trabajar en un banco, pero agradecía el apoyo y esfuerzo de Archie, además, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con el tutor de Candy, y pedirle que investigara sobre la situación de ella, que se asegurara que Terry la estuviera tratando como se merecía, después de todo, el único que podía reclamar algo era el bisabuelo William.

Al día siguiente a las 12 en punto, Albert esperaba por Archie, impecablemente vestido en un traje azul marino, de fino corte, con el cabello peinado, y un poco más corto.

Archie no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando lo vio ahí parado, se veía imponente, elegante, inconscientemente cómodo en ese fino traje que le había quedado a la medida, Archie lo había encontrado junto con mucho otros en un armario, las iniciales bordadas en el interior del saco rezaban WAA, pero Archie estaba consciente, que nadie usaba esos trajes, así que tomó uno, seguro, de que nadie se daría cuenta. Y ahora, por alguna razón no pudo dejar de pensar en Anthony, era como si viese a Albert por primera vez, su porte, su andar, comandaba una autoridad y una seguridad, que Archie no había visto antes en él.

Siendo un joven de gustos refinados y modales elegantes, para Archie nunca había sido más obvio que en ese momento que Albert, tenía la estampa y garbo de un hombre educado en las escuelas más elitistas, y no por primera vez se preguntó, ¿quién sería en realidad Albert?

Entraron a las oficinas del banco, Archie consciente de que llamaban la atención, y que las miradas de las mujeres eran poco disimuladas hacia Albert, después de todo, él Archibald Cornwell, a sus 19 años, debía parecer un chiquillo al lado de él.

La joven secretaria, los guio hasta una fina puerta de nogal, Albert agradeció la amabilidad de la chica, provocando con ello que se sonrojara, y entonces, Archie llamó a la puerta, Albert escucho una voz perfectamente modulada decirles que podían pasar, y sin saber, cómo ni porqué tuvo la certeza de que había un rastro de acento francés casi imperceptible en la educada voz masculina, pero así era su vida, sabía cosas con plena certeza, pero nunca sabía dónde las había aprendido. Archie le había ayudado a descubrir que podía hablar, francés, alemán e italiano a la perfección, también sabía hacer un perfecto análisis financiero, y un balance de cuentas de manera impecable, solo que no tenía ningún documento que respaldara su identidad, ni sus conocimientos, por eso debían ir directamente con George.

Entraron en la oficina, los paneles de roble, el aroma a puro, y algo más inundaba el lugar, Albert sintió una punzada en la cabeza, pero decidió concentrarse en el hombre frente a ellos, sabía que Archie estaba tratando de hacerle un gran favor, pero, sobre todo, tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad de acercarse al hombre que podía hacer algo por su pequeña.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros y presencia elegante levantó la vista hacia quien esperaba fuera el joven Archibald y un amigo, pero su mirada se clavó en el impresionante hombre rubio que había buscado como un loco desesperado por un año en cada hospital europeo.

No entendía, esto debía ser una mala broma, George solía tener un férreo control inglés sobre sus emociones, ahí lo había educado William C. Andrew, pero de vez en cuando, en casos muy extremos su apasionado temperamento francés salía a relucir, y este fue uno de ellos, asumió que William había estado escondiéndose a plena vista de todos, y el llegar de improviso al banco con el joven Cornwell era una broma, una muy mala broma.

Esto es inaudito, jamás lo creí… me da gusto saber que estás bien, pero William, una cosa es hacer lo que sea por mantener tu libertad, y postergar tu toma del control de los negocios y tu puesto como patriarca de los Andrew, y otra es casi matarnos de la angustia por tu desaparición durante casi un año. ¿Qué estabas pensando? – el raro arranque de impotencia y furia se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de cómo le estaba hablando al patriarca de los Andrew, pero sobre todo al ver la cara de confusión de ambos jóvenes…

Albert sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, toda la información y el reclamo del hombre que tenía frente a él lo había tomado por sorpresa… William, ¿Quién era William? Imágenes bombardeaban su cabeza, las luces eran demasiado brillantes, Archie trató de explicar.

George… este es mi amigo, Albert, te hablé de él… -le dijo Archie dudoso de lo que sucedía.

¿William…. William Andrew… William Albert Andrew? – preguntó el rubio mientras las imágenes lo atacaban y los recuerdos se abalanzaban sobre él.

Archie y George lo observaron, la magnitud de lo que se revelaba frente a él comenzaba a abrirse camino en la mente de Archie, y el peso de saber que él había tenido todo el derecho de detener a Candy, de saber quién era, ser consciente de que podría haberle ofrecido el mundo, y su nombre una vez más, no somo su hija adoptiva, sino como su esposa, confesarle su amor, o simplemente asegurarse de que su ida en busca del amor hubiese sido fructífera cayeron como el peso del mundo sobre el titán Atlas sobre los hombros de William Albert Andrew. El mundo se volvió oscuridad y se desplomó frente a los asombrados ojos de Archibald Cornwell… su sobrino, y George Johnson, su mano derecha, su única figura paterna, y amigo.

George llamó al médico familiar discretamente, y procedió a interrogar al asombrado joven Cornwell.

¿Cómo lo conoció?

¿A Albert? George, ¿quién es el en realidad?

Primero debe explicarme Joven Archibald.

Lo conozco… lo conozco desde Londres, Candy nos lo presentó alguna vez, es un amigo de ella, pero ella lo conoce desde mucho tiempo antes, desde que trabajaba para los Leegan.

Archie no continuó porque el rubio que por el momento habían movido lo menos posible comenzaba a moverse.

Albert, ¿Estás bien? Candy me matará si algo te pasa… bueno, tal vez eso la haga venir. –

¿William?

Albert escuchaba las voces, las imágenes habían dejado de atacarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, William… William Albert Andrew, ese era su nombre, no era un donnadie, no era un chef, ni un lava platos, tampoco era un cuidador de animales, era el patriarca de la familia Andrew, hablaba no cuatro, sino cinco idiomas, porque el otro era el gaélico, sabía de finanzas por la simple y sencilla razón de que para eso había sido educado, su refinado paladar y buen gusto eran producto de años de una buena vida. Después de todo, no por nada era el heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas de su tiempo.

Entreabrió los ojos, y la luz fue demasiado.

¿William? Mandé llamar al doctor Rogers.

Manda a llamar al doctor Martin, George… Archie, dile dónde encontrarlo. – le dijo con los ojos aún cerrados, pero con una inflexión en su voz que Archie no había escuchado antes, esa era la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar.

Archie despachó a un chofer por el doctor Martin, y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Albert.

¿Albert, estás bien? – le preguntó en tono preocupado.

Sé quien soy. – le respondió con mirada intensa.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó George desesperado a Archie, no acababa de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo...

George, Albert es amigo de Candy, lo encontró en el hospital, cuando lo trajeron mal herido del frente italiano, y desde entonces ha padecido amnesia.

George comenzaba a entender…pero ¿dónde estaba la señorita Candy? la mente de George comenzó a funcionar con la lista de pendientes que sin duda tenían que resolver ante la aparición del patriarca que habían comenzado a preparase para dar por muerto.

William, es necesario que te vea el doctor Rogers, y que avisemos a la señora Elroy…

Alto George, - una vez más ese tono de voz imperioso, que seguramente hasta a la misma tía Elroy haría detenerse.

William, tú no entiendes… hay mucho por hacer…

No George, tú no entiendes, he pasado un año de mi vida sin saber quién soy, y en este momento, no quiero preguntas, ni un desfile de sirvientes, y menos la interminable junta que seguro tendré que tener con el consejo.

¿Albert? ¿quién eres? – le preguntó Archie muy bajo, recordando platicas con Anthony, y cada página del viejo libro familiar, ¿quién era exactamente el chico que era solo unos cuantos años mayor que él mismo, y que ahora más que nunca se parecía tanto a su primo muerto. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes, los ojos azules del mismo tono, el cabello rubio…

Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, para efectos familiares y formales, soy tu tío, tú madre es mi prima, y Rosemary, la mamá de Anthony era mi hermana, pero espero que no me llames tío...

¿Eres el tío abuelo? – Archie comenzaba a entender, cada una de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención sobre el hombre que se había convertido en su hermano en los últimos meses.

Sí, soy el hombre que hemos deseado contactar para poder ayudarla a ella. – el tono de frustración y dolor no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres.

El doctor Martin llegó primero que el doctor Rogers, examinó a Albert y le dio medicamento para el dolor.

Debes descansar muchacho.

Lo haré doctor… en cuanto pueda.

No, hijo, no en cuanto puedas, tres días de reposo y descanso.

No tengo el lujo de tomarme tres días.

Entonces habrá que sedarte para obligarte a tomártelos, el cerebro es un órgano caprichoso, y podría resultar dañino.

Deje los sedantes y las instrucciones doctor Martin, de otra forma, será imposible acallar mi cerebro.

Bien, iré a verte.

Estaré en el magnolia los próximos tres días doctor, gracias.

Ni Archie, ni George habían intervenido en la conversación, pero en cuanto el médico se fue, ayudaron a Albert a sentarse y lo llevaron al mullido sillón de cuero.

Anda George, suelta lo que estás pensando, te conozco. – le dijo el joven con mirada seria.

Me disculpo por la forma en que te hablé William, pero hemos estado completamente angustiados, pensé… pensé que…

Que era otra de mis escapadas.

Pensamos que estabas muerto… y sí cuando te vi ahí parado tan campante con el joven Archie a tu lado, sí pensé que era una broma de muy mal gusto.

No estoy muerto, y no fue una broma, George, venía de regreso, porque me escribiste que Candy se había escapado del San Pablo, y yo simplemente tenía que volver para estar cerca de ella… y al parecer lo hice, solo que la que me cuidó y curó fue ella a mí, viví con ella hasta hace seis meses, cuando ella… se fue.

¿A dónde fue la señorita Candy, William? Madame Elroy me ha estado preguntando sobre ello, y no tengo una respuesta.

Sigue sin darle una respuesta George… pero sí tienes trabajo que hacer al respecto.

Archie estaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida escuchando a medias, y con su mente trabajando al 100.

¿Iremos por ella? – preguntó levantando la vista y viendo fijamente a Albert.

Sí, si eso es lo que ella quiere, pero para poder saberlo, necesitamos saber exactamente cuales son las condiciones actuales. Y Archie, no solo iremos por ella, también haremos todo lo posible por traer a Stear de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Gracias…

Albert, Archie, siempre seré Albert, somo hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

La tía no estará de acuerdo con que te llame Albert.

Después hablaremos con la tía, Archie, por ahora, creo que necesito uno de los sedantes del doctor Martin, e ir a casa. – le dijo el apuesto rubio tocando su cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

William, no pensarás regresar al departamento dónde vivías.

Eso e precisamente lo que pretendo hacer, si necesito tres días de descanso, no los tomaré en ningún otro lugar.

Pero, podemos reservar una habitación en algún hotel discretamente…

¿No lo entiendes George?, por ahora es lo único que me queda de Ella… necesito que hagas los trámites para comprar el edificio, no es necesario que se vayan los inquilinos, pero quiero tener control sobre la propiedad.

Bien, sabes que tus deseos don órdenes. ¿Y en cuanto a la señorita Candy?

Contrata in investigador privado, el mejor investigador privado, que la busque, está en New York… con Terrence Grandchester.

George guardó silencio ante las implicaciones de la afirmación de William, para él no era ningún secreto lo que su muchacho sentía por ella, y desde cuanto tiempo atrás cargaba con ello.

¿Quieres que el investigador la traiga? – preguntó con cautela.

No necesariamente, George, quiero que sea feliz, así que lo que necesito saber es si en realidad lo es.

William, tenemos mucho de que hablar, y no puedes quedarte solo, enviare a Timothy para que te ayude, además de un chofer, y ….

George, no quiero a nadie… puedes quedarte tú conmigo, sí quieres asegurarte de que no desapareceré, pero no pienso salir de mi habitación.

No puedo irme ahora mismo contigo…

Yo me quedaré con él hasta que tú llegues, George. – le dijo Archie.

Bien, señorito Archie, yo resolveré lo más que pueda mientras tanto.

Vamos a casa Albert. – le dijo Archie.

Espera, escribiré una nota para la tía, y después de pasados estos días, hablaremos, los tres juntos.

William Albert Andrew se puso de pie, Archie pudo percibir que parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años, no se veía precisamente viejo, pero antes había representado a un joven de edad indefinida, ahora, representaba al hombre de 25 años, que sabía que le peso de toda una familia y un legado estaba sobre sus hombros, y que de haber sabido antes, habría podido detenerla, para ofrecerle no solo un nombre, un hogar, para repagar cada una de las carencias de las que ella lo había librado, sino para abrir su corazón, y decirle que la amaba.

George se había encargado de darle la noticia a Elroy Andrew de que su sobrino había aparecido, pero a petición de William, se había reservado los detalles, solo le había dicho que estaba bien, y que pronto iría a verla. Después le entregó la nota de puño y letra de su sobrino, y la dejó sola.

Elroy Andrew se había mantenido inconmovible, a lo largo de tantas desgracias, que sabía con certeza, que más de uno pensaba que era de hielo, pero en cuanto George salió del salón, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la mejilla de la mujer, eran lágrimas de alivio, porque su sobrino estaba con vida, de dolor, porque algo le decía que aún había mucho que no le decían, y que este años de ausencia no había sido una más de las escapadas de él, algo debía haberle sucedido, pero, no podía saber con certeza qué, hasta que lo tuviera con ella.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre que George le había entregado, y pudo notar la nítida y elegante caligrafía de su amado sobrino, respiró profundo, antes de comenzar a leer.

 _Chicago, Junio 1917_

 _Quería tía Elroy:_

 _Escribo estas palabras, no como un mero formulismo, sino como una realidad, y aunque se de sobra lo que piensas de las demostraciones de afecto, espero que en esta ocasión me perdones, y aceptes que las tenga contigo._

 _De alguna manera imagino el calvario que viviste este año, con tantas cosas sobre tus hombros, la huida de Candy del colegio (qué, aunque sé no es tú persona favorita en el mundo, también estoy seguro de que esto causó en ti preocupación) mi desaparición, la incertidumbre de mi destino y paradero, así como la partida de Stear, y lamento mucho primero, haber sido causa de tu angustia, y segundo, no haber estado a tú lado para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo todo._

 _Tía, lamento no presentarme de inmediato contigo, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y te prometo que pronto iré a casa para responder a cada una de ellas._

 _Con afecto,_

 _William Albert Andrew._

Elroy Andrew cerró la nota, mil y un posibilidades venían a su cabeza, sobre dónde, y con quién había estado su sobrino todo ese tiempo, y que era lo que tenía que resolver, hacia seis meses que tampoco sabía nada de Candy, y por un momento temió que el asunto que arreglar fuese precisamente ella, ¿se atrevería William a volver a casa con ella como su esposa? Elroy decidió que no lucharía más, si su sobrino regresaba con la chiquilla a su lado, ella se encargaría de cumplir la promesa hecha a sus sobrinos años atrás, haría un esfuerzo, y la educaría para que tomara su lugar en la familia, después de todo, ella era la heredera universal de los Andrew.

Cerró la nota, y fue a dormir, por primera vez en un año, había al menos una buena noticia, tal vez ahora, que William estaba de regreso, todo caería en su lugar.

Tres días después, Elroy estaba sentada en su salón, sin darse cuenta había dormitado, pero una suave presión en su hombro la hizo despertar, y frente a ella estaba lo que en ese momento pensó era una aparición, su hermano, su querido hermano, William C. Andrew, apuesto, gallardo, con esa mirada pura y limpia, pero en su cara no había la eterna sonrisa despreocupada.

Tía. – la suave voz la trajo al presente.

William… - la mujer no pudo evitarlo, y simplemente se lanzó a su cuello. – no puedo creer que estás aquí. - Él le devolvió el abrazo, y la contuvo hasta que recobró la compostura.

Dignamente secó sus lagrimas y se sentó perfectamente erguida en su sillón.

No deberías estar aquí, Archibald…

Archibald sabe quien soy, él me llevó ante George, tía, no más secretos, no con él.

Está bien, cuéntamelo…

Albert procedió a relatarle su accidente, y como Candy lo había encontrado, y ayudado, hizo hincapié en su amnesia, y que había hecho durante ese año. Después de escuchar el relato, tanto de William, como de Archie, Elroy decidió que no podía seguir con la incertidumbre.

¿Tú eras con quien ella vivía? – Elroy palideció, pensando en todo lo que Elisa y Neal habían propuesto hacer para complicarle la existencia ala chiquilla. -William, ¿la has traído contigo? ¿la hiciste tu esposa? - Elroy no podía creerse equivocada, escucharlo hablar de ella, lehabía dejado claro que el corazón de su sobrino latía por la pequeña rubia, y ahora, sabiendo, que solo gracias a ella William estaba de vuelta, Elroy no tenía nada que objetar.

No tía, Candy no está conmigo, ni tampoco es mi esposa…

Pero se lo has pedido. –

No tía, Candy está en New York…

¿New York? ¿cómo? Con el bastardo del duque, ¿cierto?

Sí tía.

Tráela de regreso William, ella es una Andrew, y si no me equivoco, es la mujer de la que te has enamorado, así que haremos lo necesario por convertirla en la mujer apropiada.

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su tía, estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Candy como su esposa, sin preguntas ni reproches. Archie tenía la boca abierta, jamás creyó que el día en que Elroy Andrew doblaría las manos llegaría.

No me miren con esa cara, reconozco que la chiquilla es encantadora, impulsiva, pero encantadora, no en vano cada uno de los hombres Andrew se enamoraron de ella, y si a ella le debemos tu vida y tu bienestar, no hay nada más que decir, si está con el bastardo del duque, no ha habido escándalo alguno, así que no habrá problemas, y por lo que he visto en las revistas, no debe estarla pasando bien con los enredos de faldas en los que él está metido. Asumo que tenemos un investigador privado haciéndose cargo.

Así es tía, en cuanto tengamos noticias, te las haremos saber.

William, haz lo que sea necesario por traerla a casa, y por mantener el honor de los Andrew.

 **Mansión Britter. Dos semanas después.**

Anne estaba furiosa, Archie no se había dignado en ir a verla en dos semanas, y ahora que estaba ahí ni siquiera la había besado, había comenzado a hablar de Candy y… ¿qué era lo que Archie estaba diciéndole?

¿Qué has dicho? – Annie luchaba con todo su ser por no mostrar lo que su mente comenzaba a comprender.

Lo que escuchaste, Albert, en realidad es el abuelo William, por fin podremos ayudar a Candy…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

No podía decírtelo, pero mañana saldrá el comunicado de prensa, con una foto en todos los periódicos del país, así que por eso he venido a decírtelo… - Archiebald siguió hablando, pero ella dejó de prestar atención.

La mente de Annie trabajaba en forma vertiginosa, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación, Albert iría por Candy, y sí Terry se negaba a casarse con ella, él se encargaría de que su reputación estuviese intacta. Haría lo que fuera por ella, y el escándalo no le importaría, Albert era capaz de mandar todo al diablo porque ella fuera feliz… debía responder la carta que hasta el momento había ignorado.

 _Chicago, Junio 1917._

 _Te envío todo lo que he podido juntar, está demás decirte que no espero que me lo pagues, solo que desaparezcas, y olvides que alguna vez nos conocimos. Recuerda que los pecados de los padres recaen en los hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación._

 _Anne._

Anne selló la carta y se miró al espejo, no podía creerlo, no cabía duda de que, había mujeres que nacían con suerte, y Candy, era definitivamente una de ellas. Para Anne, aún era díficil de creer que durante el último año habían tenido entre ellos al poderoso, joven y guapo magnate, se reprochó su falta de sagacidad, después de todo, Albert nunca había tenido la pinta de tan solo un miserable lava trastes, era guapo, alto, imponente, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, un hombre en el que ella, Anne Britter no podía dignarse en pensar, claro, a ella la había deslumbrado el porte elegante, y el apellido de Archibald Cornwell, pero como siempre Candy había logrado mucho más, mientras Anne estaba en una relación con el Andrew incorrecto, Candy había obtenido al más poderoso de todos, el sentimiento de enojo y frustración creció dentro de su pecho, y esperaba que su querida hermana se refundiera en algún lugar perdido del país, para no aparecer nunca más en sus vidas.

Aunque claro, uno no debe dejar ese tipo de cosas al destino, debía planear cuidadosamente su jugada.

 **Oficinas del banco de los Andrew, una semana después.**

Archie, debo hablar contigo y con Albert… -

Anne apareció en el dintel de la puerta de la oficina de Archie, hermosamente engalanada, con su cara arrebolada y sus enormes ojos azules destellando inocencia. Pero Archie apenas levantó su vista de los papeles que tenía frente a él.

Estamos un poco ocupados, esperando que George nos diga el estado real de las cosas, en cuanto los investigadores nos den los resultados iremos a New York.

Pero, es de ella precisamente de quien quiero hablar… Candy…. – le dijo ella acercándose al sillón dónde su novio leía un informe.

¿Candy, qué? – preguntó una profunda y melodiosa voz masculina a la entrada de la oficina de Archie.

Oh, Albert, tengo que hablar con ustedes…

¿Tienes noticias de ella? – preguntó Albert.

¿Qué te ha dicho? – le siguió Archie.

La penetrante mirada del par de apuestos caballeros estaba puesta sobre ella, la ansiedad era evidente, ella sabía perfectamente que ambos la idolatraban, y una cierta emoción corría por sus venas tan solo de pensar de soltarles la bomba, quería ver su imagen de santa derrumbada, el asco en sus miradas, la certeza de que su pura, virginal, y bondadosa pequeña gatita, era en realidad desde hace meses la amante de la estrella de Broadway del momento.

Me avergüenza hablar de esto… - les respondió ella sonrojándose ante la mirada expectante de ellos.

Annie, debemos saber cómo ayudarla. – le dijo Albert con cálida mirada comprensiva, al parecer sus peores temores se harían realidad.

Ella me escribió hace meses… poco después de que se fue… ella…ella, se entregó a Terry… por eso no volvió… dijo que se casarían… pero él no le ha propuesto matrimonio, y ahora, su reputación está arruinada… es horrible, ha sido la amante de Terry…

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? – le reclamó Archie.

Es mi amiga… además, no debería hablar de esto con ustedes… soy una dama…

¿Te ha dicho si Terry le ha pedido matrimonio? – preguntó Albert ansioso.

No… él no le ha pedido matrimonio… -

Iré por ella, el escándalo no ha salido a la prensa… nadie tiene porque saber que Terry y ella tuvieron algo que ver. – dijo Albert seguro de sí mismo, él la ayudaría a sanar, a creer en el amor, a tener esperanza, a saber, que era valiosa.

Albert… no puedes… - le dijo Annie conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia, y esperando que su tono de voz quebrado pasara por tristeza.

Annie, ¿ella quiere quedarse? – preguntó Albert clavando su mirada en ella, Anne no podía decirle que ella quería quedarse.

No. Pero, Albert… ella ya no es digna de ser una Andrew… -

Candy siempre será digna de ser una Andrew. – dijo Archie decidido.

No pueden traerla de regreso, y pretender que nada pasó…

Anne, nadie tiene porque saber, nadie lo sabrá, callaré con dinero cualquier rumor. – le dijo Albert rogando que solo fuera por prejuicios que Anne le decía que ella no podía volver.

No puedes esconder su pecado… -

Anne, deja de darle vueltas, y dime lo que no estás diciendo. – Albert comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Ella va a tener un hijo de Terry… -

La noticia cayó como balde de agua hirviente a los hombres Andrew, un pesado silencio inundó la oficina, y Anne vio ira asesina en la mirada de ambos, sus mandíbulas tensas, su rostro desencajado, había asestado la puñalada final…

MALDITO BASTARDO. – Archie fue el primero en romper el silencio, golpeó con furia el escritorio y volteó ver a Albert esperando que le dijera que tomarían el primer tren a New York y le caerían a golpes al desgraciado.

Albert respiro profundo, tragó en seco y viendo al vacío preguntó.

¿Aún no le ha pedido casarse con él? ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – el tono de acero en su voz le advirtió a Anne que debía dejar a un lado los remilgos.

Él no le ha pedido casarse, y creo que debe tener unos dos meses de embarazo.

¿Albert? – le preguntó Archie ante el silencio del rubio.

No es una pregunta, si Candy lo ama, él se va a casar con ella, y sí ella no quiere casarse, entonces la traeré de vuelta a Chicago, por mí la ciudad puede arder en llamas con el chisme si lo desean. – dijo mientras salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Su tono de voz había sido controlado, sus movimientos suaves, al igual que Archie quería desfigurar al maldito, pero, la edad, las experiencias, y la educación recibida debido a su posición le decía que aún no era el momento. Había una profunda herida en su corazón, sangraba por ella, y juró que le haría pagar cada lágrima que ella hubiese derramado a ese maldito.

 _Chicago, junio 1917_

 _Terry,_

 _En una semana estaré en New York, para hacer los trámites necesarios para la boda de mi protegida, Candice White Andrew no está sola, mi amnesia me había impedido exigirte que hicieras lo que te corresponde, pero con un hijo en camino no daré más tiempo._

 _Mis abogados están preparando los papeles necesarios, la dote de Candy es generosa, después de todo ella es mi heredera universal, les alcanzará para vivir más que bien, y aunque sé que ella se negará a aceptarlo, confío en que tú la harás entrar en razón., y te encargarás de ver por ella._

 _No estoy preguntando si te casarás con ella, te estoy informando que en una semana estaré ahí para ver que lo hagas, sí eso es lo que ella quiere y te recuerdo qué tengo el poder y el dinero suficientes para hacer tú vida complicada y miserable, lo cual te mereces, pero por ella no haré nada._

 _Y te advierto que sí no la haces feliz pagarás muy cara tu ignominia._

 _William Albert Andrew._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, y hay cosas que quisiera tuvieran en mente mientras leen. Nuestro mundo y sociedad son diferentes a la sociedad de principios de 1900 en la que está ambientada esta historia, bien que mal como mujeres hemos recorrido un buen tramo, y hoy tenemos privilegios y posibilidades que en ese entonces no tenían, hoy precisamente leía una entrevista hecha a Meryl Streep, dónde ella cuenta que hasta la época en que encontraba estudiando su postgrado un banco le concedió una tarjeta de crédito, sin al necesidad de que un hombre, familiar suyo firmara por ella, no estoy muy segura, pero calculo que es una mujer en sus 70s, y mas o menos pensando que tendría unos 25, estamos hablando de 1974 más o menos, ¿cuánto más antes de 1920?**

 **En este escenario, Candy es una chica joven, huérfana, que entregó lo único valioso que una mujer tenía en ese entonces, su moneda de cambio, su virtud, y ahora se encuentra embarazada. Existen historias de jóvenes obligadas a dar a sus bebés en adopción por sus padres, un esposo podía internar en un psiquiátrico a su mujer, por histérica, y un sinfín más de cosas que el día de hoy nos parecerían una locura, pero, golpear a su mujer en ese entonces era aceptable, e incluso era visto, como el deber de un hombre, para educar a su mujer, los hijos eran propiedad del hombre, al igual que la mujer, no se conocía el concepto de violación dentro del matrimonio, y la mujer le debía obediencia a su esposo. La mujer no era reconocida como un ser con derechos, sino como ciudadano de segunda clase.**

 **También debemos tener claro que nuestros valores culturales han variado y por ello no podemos leer el pasado con ellos. Es necesario leer las épocas pasadas como hijas de su propio tiempo, contexto histórico, social, político, económico, así como a través de los valores que que les permitieron ser lo que fueron.**

 **Las luchas por los derechos de las mujeres, las minorías, el reconocimiento de los niños como ciudadanos con derechos y deberes, hace que en nuestra visión del mundo sea inaceptable una serie de situaciones que a la luz de otros contextos y la vida cotidiana del pasado, nos son ajenas, extrañas, e incluso bárbaras, pero debemos recordar que una sociedad se debe leer con la perspectiva de sus sistemas políticos, valores culturales, y cosmovisión, de lo contrario caemos no solo en anacronismos, sino que nos resulta imposible comprender ciertos hechos históricos, tales como el incesto en las civilizaciones antiguas (Egipto), y la conformación de la sociedad occidental a partir del sistema patriarcal y la idea de superar la barbarie y así alcanzar el sueño de civilización, el orden y el progreso, a la luz de nuestro contexto, de pleno siglo XXI es imposible explicar nada de lo anteriormente mencionado.**

 **Por eso hago un llamado a ser conscientes del contexto histórico en el que se sitúa la historia, la primera mitad del siglo XX, previo al derecho al voto por parte de las mujeres en EUA y Reino Unido, la revolución sexual y cultural de la década de 1960.**

 **Así mismo debemos recordar que Candy fue educada por monjas, a inicios del siglo XX, en la época previa a los cambios generados por la Gran Guerra, y la crisis económica de 1929, las luchas obreras y por los derechos de las mujeres con las que se logran romper algunas estructuras de larga duración, que permiten la configuración del mundo de la posguerra que daría frutos hasta la década de los 60s y en el caso de las mujeres hasta 1970.**

 **En resumen, los derechos de los que hoy gozamos son producto de un legado de luchas históricas, a decir verdad, aún queda mucho por lograr en muchos lugares del mundo, en la búsqueda de la igualdad de género, el reconocimiento no solo de las mujeres, sino de los grupos históricamente marginados.**

 **Creo que después de todo lo mencionado se dan una idea de que es lo que leerán, sin embargo, quiero aclarar, que lo que he escrito, no es lo que creo del personaje masculino de este capítulo, las que me han leído antes, saben bien, que no suelo satanizarlo, ni pensar lo peor de él, incluso, me han acusado de terryfan por el buen trato e imagen que le he dado antes, sin embargo, esta historia así la imaginé, y solo con ese propósito es que escribo.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo, comprensión, y las animo a leer con una mente no abierta, sino situada en el contexto histórico y cultural correcto.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **PS Thanks C, luv ya.**

 **YNTE**

 **Capítulo 13.**

 _ **Chicago Tribune, Sección de Sociales. Junio 1917**_ _._

 _Uno de los secretos más grandes de las familias aristocráticas y poderosas ha salido a la luz. Por años la misteriosa imagen del señor William Albert Andrew ha sido motivo de interrogantes tanto para la alta sociedad, como para el mundo de los negocios._

 _Mucho se rumoró sobre una posible enfermedad, deformidad, demencia, o bien edad extremadamente avanzada. Famoso por su excentricidad en su vida personal y familiar, con una impecable reputación en los negocios y don de Midas en sus inversiones, William Albert Andrew se convirtió en un personaje de proporciones legendarias a lo largo de los años, dado su carácter ermitaño y gran fortuna personal (uno de los pocos billonarios de la época y catalogado como uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo)._

 _La gran sorpresa es que él hombre detrás del título de patriarca de los Andrew, no es un venerable nonagenario (como muchos creímos, dado el gran poder que tiene dentro de la poderosa familia Andrew y como patriarca de uno de los clanes más tradicionales y antiguos de Escocia), sino un extremadamente apuesto joven de 25 años, con cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, rostro de dios griego, cuerpo de atleta olímpico y porte de fino caballero._

 _Él joven billonario, es el encargado de comandar una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de los últimos tiempos que incluye propiedades de lujo y valor histórico en cada uno de los continentes del mundo, acciones en los bancos más importantes de Europa y Norteamérica, inversiones en la industria del acero, el petróleo, así como minas de carbón, oro y diamantes además de ser dueño de grandes industrias agrícolas en todo el país y Latinoamérica William Albert Andrew se revela sin duda como el soltero más codiciado de nuestros tiempos y como uno de los hombres más apuestos que verá nuestra generación._

 _El banderazo de salida ha sido dado, y la carrera por la conquista del joven patriarca de los Andrew ha comenzado, aunque la familia se mantiene con perfil por el momento, debido a la partida de uno de sus jóvenes miembros a la guerra, sin duda habrá algún evento social en el que deba participar y entonces podremos gozar de la agraciada presencia del fabuloso magnate._

Terry observó la foto de un impecable William Andrew que estaba en la primera plana de todos los diarios importantes del país y NYC, vestido con traje a la medida, y mirada seria, a la vez tomó la carta que había llegado el día anterior, su mano izquierda se apretó en un puño hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y se preguntó dos cosas, la primera, ¿cómo diablos era que un simple cuidador de animales en Londres tenía una doble vida y resultaba ser un hombre tan vulgarmente rico?, y la segunda ¿cómo era que William Andrew sabía que Candy estaba embarazada? y además, se atrevía a darle ultimátum acerca de su relación con ella, si él no era uno de sus criados, súbditos y mucho menos un adolescente, que pretendía ese malnacido que una vez fue su amigo, tratándolo como un chiquillo y poniendo en duda su honorabilidad.

En ese momento estuvo seguro de que había sido la misma Candy quien se lo había confesado y además le había pedido que intercediera por ella, pero ¿con qué fin?, ¿comprometerlo? o ¿simplemente pedirle que la ayudara a dejarlo? Estaba seguro que en todos estos meses que fue su amante había cortado toda relación y trato con ellos, con los Andrew y con sus madres en el hogar de Ponny, el mismo había sugerido la importancia de mantener su relación lo más privada y ajena a cualquier intromisión del mundo exterior dado el abolengo de ellos, sin contar que las veces que revisó la correspondencia de ella no había cartas para ellos.

Además, Candy simplemente ya no hablaba de ellos de los Andrew y mucho menos de Albert y solo reflejaba una profunda tristeza en la mirada cada vez que los recordaba de manera involuntaria o como parte de sus ya cotidianas discusiones, que en honor a la verdad ya lo tenían harto, hastiado y solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser justamente como tres meses antes.

Pero … ahora resultaba, que debido a ese maldito embarazo, ella había dejado de obedecerle y en vez de eso lo había traicionado y habiendo estado de gira, no podía estar seguro desde cuando habían restablecido su supuesta "amistad", tal vez ahora, sabiendo quien era en verdad el vagabundo sin memoria que vivía con ella en Chicago, había decidido dejarlo a él, al gran actor, sensación de Broadway y desvelo de más de una mujer, Terry Grandchester, para darle un padre a su hijo, ante la negativa de él de tener a ese hijo, ella su Candy ahora si podría sentir que había un futuro. No, eso jamás, no podía permitir que ese par se salieran con la suya y le vieran la cara de imbécil, además, tampoco podía estar seguro qué no habían dormido juntos ya, en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas.

No le gustaba sentirse acorralado, así como tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer con su vida sentimental, privada y con sus mujeres, por esa justa razón no se había comprometido con Susana después de su accidente, porque no le gustaba que lo manipularan, odiaba que lo manejaran como un muñeco, no se lo había permitido a su padre en su momento, ni a su madre al llegar a NYC, mucho menos a ese aparecido nuevo rico, ¿qué se había creído ese tal William? ¿qué era Terruce Grandcherter, un crío, no señor, él era todo un hombre, famoso, reconocido, si, un hombre de mundo, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por un apellido, que así renegara de él, también él lo tenía, no en vano era un Grandchester, criado como noble, hijo de un duque, con dinero, tradición y muchos contactos.

Y en últimas si Candy se había comportado como una zorra con él desde la primera noche y había olvidado la educación impartida por las monjas del hogar y por la honorable familia Andrew, no era necesariamente su problema, sino de ella, de su falta de principios, la habían pasado bien en la cama y nunca la escuchó quejarse de todo lo que pasó entre ellos y que es normal en una pareja de amantes que disfrutan de sus cuerpos a placer.

Si lo pensaba bien, si Candy hubiera hecho lo correcto y se hubiera dado a respetar, bien podrían estar en este momento casados, porque las ganas de poseerla lo habían enloquecido desde que la vio bajarse del tren, sentía que la sangre le hervía y que despertaba cierta parte de su anatomía que no podía simplemente calmar.

Pero ella simplemente se entregó a él esa primera noche y lo lógico era seguir disfrutando del placer recién descubierto, claro, no es que nunca hubiese pensado en casarse con Candy, pero, después de Romeo y Julieta y de lo bien que le iba en la compañía Stradford no podía dejar su soltería, casarse no estaba en sus planes inmediatos y tampoco lo estaba tener un bebé, ser padre… y por otro lado sentía que cada día la perdía un poco más, sí es que alguna vez en realidad había sido suya… ¿cuáles eran las opciones?

Esa carta de parte de William era ciertamente un ultimátum, y si esperaba a que él llegara, las circunstancias no estarían propiamente de su lado, William dejaba claro qué si Candy quería casarse con él, eso era precisamente lo que se iba asegurar que sucediera… pero … ¿en verdad en este punto y con una relación tan deteriorada querría Candy casarse con él?, no podía ignorar ni borrar de su mente la mirada dolida de ella en los últimos encuentros, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda inundados en lágrimas, pero no solo había dolor, Terry había visto en su mirada, mucho más que solo dolor, había habido enojo, frustración, decepción… y odio… nunca pensó que podría ver en la mirada de su pecosa tanto odio hacia él, ella simplemente lo amaba, pero así mismo lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sí William le iba a preguntar a Candy si quería casarse con él, seguramente la respuesta sería no, y entonces, ¿qué haría el poderoso patriarca de los Andrew al saberla deshonrada y embarazada?, la obligaría a contraer nupcias contra su voluntad para salvar su honra y el nombre de la honorable familia Andrew, se atrevería a obligarla también a ella, finalmente, era un hombre de negocios, para el cual perder no era una opción y "negociar" la mejor arma.

La única forma de salvar la honra de su protegida sería a través de un matrimonio convenientemente arreglado con alguien dispuesto a hacerlo, ya fuera por dinero o por amor, así las cosas, solo quedaban dos opciones a considerar, una el elegante engreído de su primo Archi y dos, él mismo, el mismísimo William en persona, pero, por otro lado, Albert jamás la forzaría estar con alguien contra su voluntad y si ellos ya habían vivido juntos en Chicago, no les quedaría difícil arreglar un matrimonio entre ellos, de pronto, la ira corrió por sus venas, sintió como su estómago se contraía ante lo que era más que evidente, si Candy lo rechazaba, William Andrew se casaría con ella.

Terry conocía de sobra el carácter noble, y honorable del rubio, además, estaba seguro de que él sentía por ella mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a admitir, cómo un pobre diablo sin memoria, pero ahora, no había nada que lo detuviera, tenía el dinero, los contactos y el poder suficiente sobre Candy para convertirla en la respetada Sra. Andrew y sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo adoptaría a su hijo y le daría el apellido y todo el respaldo de la familia y claro, el jamás podría volver acercarse a la pecosa, ni volvería a hacerla suya, a sentir sus labios, su piel, su intimidad.

Terry había visto desde sus tiempos en Londres el brillo en la mirada de Albert cuando ella estaba cerca, así como su cuidado y detalles para ella, lo cual su intuición de hombre le revelaba como amor, pero haciendo honor a la verdad, el corazón de la pecosa siempre había sido suyo y eso era lo único que el poderoso William Andrew no podría aspirar de Candy, su amor, ese por derecho le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Terry Grandchester no podía arriesgarse a perder a Candy, ella era suya, él la había hecho mujer, su mujer, a decir verdad y, ella era la única que podría ser la futura madre de sus hijos, tal vez no de este (era demasiado pronto para ser padre, demasiado inconveniente por ahora con todo lo que debía solucionar con Susana y Karen, y si, no era conveniente para su próspera y naciente carrera una esposa y menos un hijo), pero algún día deseaba tenerlos en el seno de un hogar, con una buena mujer, abnegada, obediente, hermosa y completamente entregada a él y en ese sentido, la pecosa era ninguna otra de sus conquistas, ella reunía todos los requisitos que un hombre buscaba en su mujer, era hermosa, divertida, cálida, sencilla, lo adoraba, veneraba la tierra que él pisaba y siendo realistas, ni Susana, ni Karen, ni las demás …. eran material para esposa (demasiado liberales con su sexualidad y a ninguna la había conocido doncella), mientras que para Candy él había sido su primer hombre y se encargaría de ser el único, siempre, y tomando en cuenta la cuantiosa suma que seguramente sería su dote, y lo prestigioso que sería estar casado con una Andrew, tenía que hacer algo, porque ese matrimonio se diera bajo sus términos.

Salió de su departamento aún pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de convencerla, y hacerla entender, que, si bien casarse podía ahora entrar en sus planes, seguía pensando que un hijo, una imagen de padre sería nada conveniente para su carrera… y con sus fanáticas que lo adoraban justamente por su libertad, rebeldía y aire conquistador.

Se detuvo a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, y manejó hasta la casa en las afueras de la ciudad, llegando justo al mismo tiempo que el cartero, quien lo saludó amablemente, y le entregó el correo, Terry tomó el sobre que le extendía, y esperó a que el hombre se fuera, miró quien era el remitente, dado que Candy tenía prohibido recibir correspondencia y relacionarse de cualquier forma con alguien en la ciudad, salvo con su madre, siendo que era peligroso para el buen nombre de ella y por su puesto para su exitosa carrera actoral, lo abrió sin ceremonia alguna, leyó el contenido de la carta, guardó el dinero en su bolsillo, no le daría a ella los medios para abandonarlo y sintió cómo en ese instante todo su buen humor se esfumaba, tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su bolsillo interior y se dispuso a imponerle a Candy el matrimonio a costa de su hijo, claro que Candy sería su esposa, pero a cambio debía tomar decisiones sobre ese hijo.

Entró en la casa, decidido, aún con el ramo de rosas en sus manos, la buscó en la planta baja, que estaba vacía y oscura, y no encontrándola, salió al jardín, tampoco estaba, y aunque la había llamado cuando llegó, ella no había respondido, su corazón se aceleró, entrando en pánico, ¿y sí ella ya se había ido? Subió de dos en dos las escaleras, y entró a la habitación que también estaba vacía, se sentía el calor del mes de junio acumulándose en la habitación, las cortinas estaban inmóviles, aun cuando, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, abrió el closet y vio que toda su ropa estaba aún ahí, pero se dio cuenta que la maleta de ella estaba en el fondo del closet, y no en la buhardilla, donde el mismo la había guardado meses atrás.

La puerta principal se abrió y él escuchó ruido en la planta baja, se asomó por el barandal de la escalera, y la vio entrar, llevaba un sencillo vestido de verano en color azul claro, su joven figura aún no revelaba evidencia de su embarazo, solo la curva de su pecho era significativamente más pronunciada, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el calor, y él se dio cuenta, que ella no se había percatado de su presencia aún, ya que él había guardado el auto en el garaje, y cerrado la puerta del mismo.

Candy llegó a la que por ahora era su casa, pero en donde en realidad no soportaba estar, pasaba encerrada por mucho tiempo, siendo gregaria por naturaleza, esos meses de soledad habían hecho mella en su ánimo, y muchas veces no se había levantado de la cama hasta después del mediodía, sin embargo, como enfermera, era consciente de que debía mantenerse saludable, y se obligaba a levantarse, desayunar algo, e ir a dar un paseo, el ejercicio la ayudaba a aclarar su mente, el verde de la naturaleza la reconectaba con su antigua forma de ser, y por supuesto, su mente vagaba de regreso a Lakewood, su amado Lakewood, los días en el San Pablo, Escocia, la colina de Pony, y su amado y misterioso príncipe de la colina.

Ahora, sus días de felicidad parecían tan lejanos, y ajenos a la mujer que miraba cada mañana en el espejo, estaba consciente de que su mirada no brillaba como antes, y que sus facciones se veían un poco más afiladas cada día, sus ojos estaban rodeados por profundas ojeras, y una seriedad que antes no había conocido la había tomado presa.

No había visto a Terry desde ese terrible día en el que habían discutido, él se había ido de gira, Eleanor tampoco se encontraba en la ciudad, y Candy había comenzado a preguntarse, sí esa discusión sería el último encuentro entre ellos, esperaba con ansias la carta de Annie, para poder irse en cuanto su hermana, que de seguro no la dejaría sola le ayudara, aún no estaba segura de a donde iría, una parte de ella quería regresar a Chicago, al lado de Albert, sabía que él no la dejaría sola… pero no podrían quedarse ahí, tendrían que ir a algún otro lugar, y se preguntaba si no estaba siendo egoísta al pensar en arrastrarlo con ella en su desventura.

No tenía con quien hablar, Eleanor había estado de gira también, y aunque la había invitado a ir con ella, Candy había declinado la invitación, no sabía como decirle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entró en la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, y distinguió un aroma diferente flotando en el aire, era una fragancia que antes había acelerado su corazón, pero hoy, la hizo sentir una arcada, como si el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella se lamentara por el rechazo del hombre que debía luchar por su vida, no querer condenarlo a su muerte. Vació el magro contenido de su estomago en la tarja para lavar platos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante el esfuerzo, y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Pecosa… ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió, porque otra arcada le sobrevino, y sintió como su corazón se encogía, el suave roce de su mano había sido inesperado, y el tono casi de preocupación le hizo tener un poco de esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez, Terry había recapacitado, exorcizado sus demonios, y caído en cuenta de que lo que le había pedido era una aberración.

Cuando ella terminó, le pasó una servilleta y un vaso de agua, ella enjuagó su boca y limpió sus labios, antes de erguirse y voltear a ver al guapo hombre cuya vista aún le quitaba el aliento, y que ahora estaba recargado en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, observándola detenidamente, Candy conocía a Terry lo suficiente como para leer en sus ojos la duda y la incertidumbre, los inicios de la tormenta, que con cualquier paso en falso podría desencadenarse.

Terry, tanto tiempo. – Candy estaba decidida a no mostrarse débil, ya había sido demasiado débil, ahora, sería fuerte, le dejaría claro como serían las cosas, no iba a ceder, haría lo que fuera por el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

La voz fría de ella hizo que los nubarrones que ya se cernían en el temperamento del actor se oscurecieran un poco más, él había esperado encontrarla triste, devastada, enferma de soledad, pero en vez de eso, la pequeña mujer que tenía frente a él, ahora un poco más frágil, seguramente por las náuseas matutinas, se erguía orgullosamente, y su mirada era combativa.

Estaba de gira, pero confío que nada te faltó en mi ausencia. –

No, el chofer de tú madre vino cada semana con provisiones. –

Bien, ¿tuviste tiempo de reflexionar?

Cuando uno está solo no le quedan más opciones. ¿A qué viniste?

A verte, ¿acaso no soy bien recibido?

No lo sé, todo depende a que hayas venido.

A hablar contigo por supuesto, a visitar a mi novia después de un mes de ausencia, porque esperaba que me extrañara, pero al parecer he sido un iluso y ya has encontrado un reemplazo para mí. – le dijo en tono amargo, que presagiaba mal tiempo.

No empieces con tus celos Terry, que no hay razón para ellos, me he pasado un mes hablando conmigo misma, un mes en el que las paredes de la casa parecían colapsarse sobre mí, en el que las noches se antojaban eternas, y la certeza de que podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y nadie me echaría de menos se volvió asfixiante. – el tono de ella era cansado, condescendiente, el tono que uno utiliza cuando quiere aplacar a un niño berrinchudo, o cuando teme una explosión.

El tono de voz de ella en vez de calmarlo lo hizo enojar más, el poco autocontrol que tenía se esfumaba con cada palabra de ella.

¿Así que has estado muy sola? ¿no será que has aprovechado mi ausencia, para restablecer vínculos antiguos?

No tengo idea de que hablas o de que me acusas, si quieres una respuesta tienes que hablarme claro.

Candy clavó su mirada en la de él, Terry pudo leer determinación, y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Candy, he venido porque iremos al juzgado para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio, vístete, vamos a salir.

La afirmación la tomó por sorpresa, Terry estaba dispuesto a casarse… pero… ¿qué habían sido todas esas acusaciones veladas? Eso no era una declaración de amor, ¿qué había de Karen y Susana? ¿qué sería de su hijo? No era tonta, conocía de sobra que sus derechos serían inexistentes sobre ese bebé una vez casada con él.

¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Es más que evidente, puesto que estoy diciéndote que nos casaremos.

Bien, ¿qué fecha debo informar a mis madres?, a…

¡Demonios Candy! no estoy hablando de una boda con fiesta, y demás, estoy hablando de ir al juzgado y hacerlo de ser posible mañana mismo.

¿Porqué?

Ahora me cuestionas, ¿acaso no es eso lo que me has pedido por meses?

Sí, pero nunca estuviste dispuesto, ¿qué cambió?

Soy un caballero, y siempre fue mi intención casarme contigo.

Así que has arreglado las cosas con tus amantes con Susana y con Karen…

Candy, llegué ayer de gira y Karen… Karen sabe perfectamente cual ha sido su papel en todo esto, ella no es ninguna niña, Susana, ella no podrá hacer nada frente a nuestro matrimonio, ella es ahora una aspirante a actriz, lisiada y se tendrá que resignar con la pensión que pase por su invalidez, pero casarme con una mujer que no me puede dar nada, jamás, ella sabe que no lo pienso hacer. Además, creo que tu padre podría pagar una suma generosa por su silencio y su atención médica, ¿no lo crees lo más lógico?

La evidente desfachatez de la situación comenzaba a encender el temperamento de la rubia.

Así que nos casamos mañana, sin testigos, sin mi familia, y supongo regresaremos a vivir aquí.

Bueno, debo mantener el departamento…

Jajajajaja – la risa irónica la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

¿Crees que soy estúpida? Me estás ofreciendo matrimonio para calmarme, para callarme, para atarme a tú lado, pero en todo lo que acabas de decir no ha habido ni una sola palabra de arrepentimiento, mucho menos de amor y menos el deseo de tener una familia con mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Dime, ¿cómo piensas obtener el permiso de los Andrew? Olvidas que soy menor de edad.

Habías renunciado al apellido, ¿no?

En una carta a la tía, pero los tramites nunca se hicieron, para efectos prácticos sigo siendo una Andrew y el tío abuelo…

Jajajajaja, el tío abuelo, suelta la mascarada, dilo, di su nombre, dime como te enteró de la noticia, ¿acaso vino a verte? – la sonrisa sardónica y la mirada acusadora la sorprendieron.

El tío abuelo William jamás, ha venido a verme, y no sé de qué noticia hablas…

Querida pecosa, o bien, eres excelente actriz, y en ese caso debería conseguirte una audición con Robert, o en verdad no lo sabes aún.

Terry, no se de que hablas, no podemos casarnos sin el permiso de los Andrew… pero si les escribes y les explicas…

Les explico, que nos amamos con locura…

Sí les explicas que tendremos un hijo…

Candy, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser padre por ahora…

Candy lo miró incrédula, había algo más, algo lo orillaba a pedirle matrimonio, eso era más que claro. Además, su hijo no era negociable.

No Terry, no me casaré contigo.

Porque estás esperando que el venga por ti. Para eso te mandó el dinero la llorona supongo, para encontrarse en algún punto con tu "amante", jamás, Candy White, jamás vas a dejarme.

No era una pregunta, sino una acusación directa. Y Candy seguía sin entender. Pretendió salir de la cocina, estaba cansada, dolida, y segura de que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, pero él seguía en la puerta, tomó su muñeca y la retuvo.

Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme jamás, me das asco, te desprecio, todo tu solo me hace sentir repulsión, eres un maldito, tu soberbia te ciega, ya no sabes ni lo que dices, y yo estoy tan cansada de todo esto, de esta maldita casa, de ser tu amante y de esta estúpida vida que tenemos supuestamente juntos, Terry estoy cansada de ti.

Ya ves, que no me equivocaba sé que quieres abandonarme. – le dijo mientras le restregaba con rabia y en la cara el sobre con la carta de Annie y no lo permitiré jamás, eres mía, solo mía y así sea a la fuerza tendrás que amarme, recibirme en tu cama y ser mi mujer, estas deshonrada y en este momento solo yo puedo salvarte de esta miserable vida que dices llevar, escúchame bien, soy tu única alternativa y vas a ser mi esposa, por las buenas o por las malas, vas a ser mi mujer…. No me provoques Candice White, tu todavía no me conoces.

Candy tomó la carta que cayó al piso y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor ante las palabras de su hermana, ante la impotencia y en parte por la verdad que contenían las palabras de Annie y las que Terry le gritaba sin ninguna consideración a la cara, ella, que había sido tan estúpida de entregar su virtud a un hombre, del que creía estar completamente enamorada y en vez de ser feliz a su lado, solo recibió a cambio desprecio, dolor, desconfianza y un profundo desamor, lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, no solo porque él había abierto su carta, le había robado el dinero, sino porque pese a que no la amaba y despreciaba a su hijo, se había encaprichado en mantenerla a su lado, en hacerle pagar el pecado de haberlo amado incondicionalmente y el crimen que para él significaba hacerlo padre.

¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI MALDITO IDIOTA?! ¿Con qué derecho abres mi correo? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con una mujer deshonrada y sin valor para ti? Y ¿dónde está el dinero que dice Annie haberme enviado?, ¿lo tomaste?, ¿con qué derecho maldito infeliz?, ese dinero es mío, lo necesito para alejarme para siempre de ti, para salvar a mi hijo de un padre que lo desprecia, desgraciado egoísta. - gritaba Candy enfurecida.

ENTONCES TENGO RAZÓN, ¡Vas a huir con él! – le dijo tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con una fuerza desmedida, que la hizo sentir miedo por ella y por su hijo, después de todo su embarazo era delicado y Terry empezaba a ser brusco, sabía que él solía ser agresivo, descontrolado e impulsivo, pero ilusamente creía que ella podía controlarlo, que en sus brazos siempre podía calmarlo, qué equivocada había estado, debía huir por ella y por su hijo, debía alejarse para siempre de él.

No sé de que hablas – dijo Candy en un tono apenas controlado - No sé quien es "Él", estás tan mal, actúas con maldad y por eso la ves en todos lados, ahora no se de que me hablas y por supuesto que me marcho porque tú no quieres nada con nuestro hijo, me marcho porque no me amas, me marcho, porque ya me cansé de leer acerca de tus conquistas, de enterarme por todos los medios acerca de tu vida y obra, de ser un objeto más en tu vida, DE SER TU AMANTE, de compartirte con todas y de QUE ME TOMES CADA VES QUE TE DESEAS SACIAR TUS NECESIDADES DE HOMBRE, que no me respetes ni valores como mujer, de que juegues conmigo y CON LA VIDA DE MI HIJO, QUE ES SAGRADA PARA MI, YA QUE PARA TI NO LO ES. Terruce Grandchester, escúchame bien, JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS NADA EN CONTRA DE ÉL, PRIMERO MUERTA A QUE TOQUES A MI HIJO, ES MI HIJO Y LO DEFENDERÉ DE TI, DE SU PROPIO PADRE, DE SU PROPIA SANGRE, ERES UN MALDITO QUE LO HA DESPRECIADO DESDE ANTES DE NACER Y YO, CANDICE WHITE JAMÁS PODRÉ PERDONARTE ESTO, JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A TI, JAMÁS EN LO QUE ME QUEDE DE VIDA TE VOLVERÉ A MIRAR COMO HOMBRE, NO VALES NADA PARA MI Y MI HIJO JAMÁS SABRÁ QUE TIENE A UN DESGRACIADO COMO PADRE y si te soy completamente honesta, en este punto no me importa que te cases con Susana Marlowe, con Karen Kleiss o con cualquiera y sobre todo me marcho porque me doy cuenta que YA NO TE AMO, JAMÁS LO HICE, SOLO ESTABA OBNUBILADA CON EL GRAN TERRY, CON NUESTRA TRÁGICA HISTORIA DE LONDRES, CON LA IMAGEN DEL REBELDE DE BUEN CORAZÓN, PERO HOY QUE TE CONOZCO Y QUE HE VIVIDO CONTIGO, ME DOY CUENTA QUE ME ENTREGUÉ A UNA ILUSIÓN DE ADOLESCENTE Y QUE EL AMOR NO SE SIENTE COMO YO ME SIENTO CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO. Déjame ir, no te estoy pidiendo nada, ni que me respondas, ni que veas por mi hijo, no queremos nada de ti, en este punto y seis meses después de conocernos como "pareja", me queda más que claro que me equivoqué, que debí haberme ido a la mañana siguiente que me entregué a ti, que debí haber sido una mujer de principios y jamás permitirte todo lo que hiciste conmigo y de mi, me desprecio por todo y me siento sucia, me traicioné a mi misma, mis creencias y todo lo que soy, y todo ¿porqué?, ¿por amor? Y al final de cuentas, ni siquiera valió la pena, sacaste de mí, mi peor versión Terry, a tu lado simplemente fracase como mujer, como ser humano, PERO… UNA COSA QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A PERDERME COMO MADRE, RENUNCIANDO A MI HIJO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAS CON ÉL, LO QUE HACE 17 AÑOS ALGUIEN HIZO CONMIGO, ESO SI QUE NO, TERRY, SOY HUÉRFANA Y NO VOY A HACER LO MISMO CON MI HIJO, NO VOY A DESHACERME DE ÉL NI POR TI, NI POR NINGÚN HOMBRE, NINGÚN HOMBRE MERECE ESE TIPO DE SACRIFICO Y QUE ME LO PIDAS NO SOLO ES INFAME, SINO QUE ME DEMUESTRA QUE NUNCA ME AMASTE, QUE ERES INCAPAZ DE AMAR A NADIE QUE NO SEA A TI MISMO, Y SI, ELIJO A MI HIJO ANTES QUE A TI, POR ESO ME VOY, solo lamento que lo más bello que tengo en la vida en este momento, me lo hayas dado tú, pero prefiero ser madre soltera por el resto de la vida que ser tu futura esposa con un gran apellido. En este punto y si me lo preguntas, estoy decepcionada de mi misma y de ti, de lo inmaduros que fuimos, de lo insensatos e imprudentes, no medimos consecuencias, no pensamos a futuro, solo nos entregamos al deseo, al capricho, al "amor y que obtuvimos de eso, solo desprecio, no te quiero odiar, pero no puedo tampoco evitarlo, en este punto no eres el hombre que creí que eras, no eres un caballero… -

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la sonora bofetada que cruzó su rostro seguido un puño dado con fuerza en el rostro que la hizo irse de para atrás y llevarse la mano al rostro que ya sangraba de su labio inferior, recordó la primera vez que la golpeó, una tarde de verano en Escocia, no hacia tanto tiempo atrás, cuando él había hecho lo mismo porque ella lo había abofeteado por besarla a la fuerza, debía reconocer a la luz del hoy, que siempre había sido un abusivo, con sus compañeros en el San Pablo, con las hermanas del colegio y hasta con ella, pero dado el amor que le profesaba, siempre lo excuso dado su temperamento rebelde, que equivocada había estado, así que con toda la furia contenida le grito.

– Y DESPUÉS DE GOLPEARME CON TODA TU FUERZA, ¿QUE MÁS PIENSAS HACER, MALDITO ABUSIVO?, ¿ME VAS A MATAR?, ¿ME VAS A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE PIERDA EL BEBE?, ¿ ACASO ME VAS A ENCADENAR A TU CAMA PARA QUE NO ME MUEVA?, ¿QUÉ MÁS PIENSAS QUE PUEDES HACERME?, TE ODIO MÁS QUE NUNCA Y SI CREES QUE CON ESTO ME AMEDRENTAS UN POCO Y ME VAS A RETENER, NO ME CONOCES TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER, NO ME CONOCES. -

¡NO TE IRÁS! Eres mía, mi mujer, y no irás a otro lado a que mi hijo sea criado por alguien más…

Terry, tú no quieres un hijo, es absurdo, simplemente irracional… ¿además, que hombre aceptaría criar al hijo de otro?

WILLIAM ANDREW, él no te dirá que no, y por supuesto, le dará todo, con tal de tenerte para él, pero mi hijo no será un Andrew, y tú no serás su mujer, punto.

¡Estás borracho! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. VETE, Vete y olvídate de que existo, dame lo que sea que Annie mandó y déjame.

¡NO TE IRÁS! Nos casaremos.

NO PUEDES OBLIGARME.

Nos casaremos, y después iremos a la clínica a dónde van las actrices a hacerse cargo de estos problemas, pero como sé perfectamente lo escurridiza que eres, me voy a asegurar de que no vayas a hacer algo inconveniente. –

Candy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, él la tomó en brazos, la llevó a la habitación y sin ceremonia alguna la dejó caer rudamente sobre la cama, Candy apenas pudo detenerse antes de golpearse con el filo de la mesa de noche, él no se detuvo, salió y cerró la puerta por fuera con llave, dejándola irremediablemente confinada en la habitación.

Candy sintió que su garganta se cerraba, la angustia, la impotencia, el dolor eran como una enorme mano que atenazaban su garganta, un grito infrahumano desgarró su garganta, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, y el aire no lograba entrar en sus pulmones, las lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas, Candy se dio cuenta de que sufría un ataque de pánico, que estaba sola, debía controlarse, con dificultad se arrodilló en el piso, sus manos apoyadas sobra la fría loza, tratando de recuperar la respiración, pero el ruido de sus jadeos cortaba el silencio, su delicado cuerpo se convulsionaba, estaba en un callejón sin salida, un péndulo marcaba las horas, y la vida de su pequeño corría peligro.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de lograr calmarse, lloró y gritó hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas, y entonces se derrumbó en el suelo, como una muñeca de trapo, con la mirada perdida, y sus manos sobre su vientre, tratando de entender, de pensar en una salida, en como escapar.

Por dos días nadie llegó, Candy era cada minuto más consciente, que bien podía quedarse ahí por siempre y nadie la buscaría, en la mañana del tercer día, ella dormitaba, el calor era insoportable, y no había comido nada en todo ese tiempo, procuraba no moverse demasiado, fantaseaba con la idea de bajar por la ventana, peor por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarse, de caer, de perder a su bebé, pero si se quedaba ahí, también lo perdería.

Se puso de pie, todo daba vueltas, debía beber algo más de agua, se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo, y dejó el agua correr, enjuagó su rostro, y bebió, había determinación una vez más, no tenía dinero, no tenía nada, pero eso nunca antes la había detenido, tenía que salir de ahí.

Buscó en su armario, preparó una maleta, se puso sus viejos overalls, buscó la forma de salir por la ventana, pero no había un árbol cerca, y cuando trató de destrabar la contraventana se dio cuenta que estaba atascada, aunque hiciera un atado con las cortinas, era imposible deshacerse de la contraventana de madera sólida y forja.

Pensó en aventar algo contra ella, hacerla desprenderse, había tomado la silla por el respaldo, y se disponía a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Terry la observó, su atuendo, la maleta lista, las cortinas atadas descolgadas y atadas junto con sábanas, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, dejó caer el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano, había venido arrepentido, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella, a hablar, a dialogar, a convencerla de que era necesario posponer ser padres, pero que quería seguir a su lado.

Candy lo miró desafiante, su labio estaba roto e hinchado, su pómulo mostraba un oscuro cardenal, tomó su maleta, y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir, sin pensar en que estaban en las afueras, en que no tenía ni un cinco, ni que seguramente él podría retenerla, o que hubiese sido más fácil escapar desde la ciudad, pero no pensaba con claridad.

No te irás. – le dijo con un tono bajo y amenazador.

Ella no dijo nada y solo pretendió empujarlo para hacerlo a un lado, por supuesto, eso no era una posibilidad, la tomó por los hombros, ella lo golpeó con la rodilla, pero él no cedió, la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de contenerla, ella gritó, Terry trató de cubrir su boca, lo cual resultó en una mordida.

¡Déjame!

Terry la había soltado por un momento, ella salió corriendo… y él tras de ella.

Candy… Te amo, no puedes dejarme, tendremos más hijos, haremos nuestra vida después, solo necesito tiempo… - la mirada fría, y su rostro hinchado comenzaban a remorderle en la conciencia, así como el recordar que la había dejado encerrada sin comida o agua mpas que la del grifo, por dos días.

Candy sintió como la rabia la inundaba.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Hay un aquí y un ahora, Terry, no puedo, déjame ir, y sé feliz. – Candy hizo todo lo necesario para mantener su tono calmado, de eso dependía su huída.

¡IRÁS A REVOLCARTE CON ÉL!, TE CONVERTIRÁ EN SU AMANTE, PORQUE NO PUEDE TENERTE COMO SU ESPOSA, NO AHORA QUE PONDRÍA EN DUDA EL HONOR DE SU FAMILIA, NO PUEDE DESPOSARTE, PORQUE EL PRIMOGÉNITO NO SERÍA UN ANDREW, Y EL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW NECESITA UN PRIMOGÉNITO DE SU SANGRE…

¡Estás enfermo! El tío abuelo, es solo un buen hombre que me adoptó…

Jajajaja, te equivocas querida.

No me interesa hablar contigo.

Tú querido y amable tío abuelo, no es otro que Albert, el vagabundo con el que compartiste la casa, y seguramente la cama antes de venir a mis brazos.

¡¿Qué dices?!

¡FINGES INOCENCIA, ¡CONFIESA QUE LO AMAS!, ¡Y QUE VAS TRAS ÉL, CONFIESA QUE AHORA QUE NO ES UN POBRE DIABLO QUIERES REGRESAR A SU LADO, CONFIESA QUE LO AMAS!

Terry la había alcanzado en lo alto de las escaleras, la sacudió, mientras veía su cara de asombro, y como la luz iluminaba sus ojos.

¡Albert! – el tono de cariño, de amor, de anhelo, una entonación que hacia muchos meses que no escuchaba que ella usara con él, lo hizo enfurecer, él Terry Grandchester, no iba a mendigar amor nunca más, si quería largarse podía hacerlo.

¡LÁRGATE! – le gritó, mientras la empujaba escaleras abajo. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos, vio su cara de sorpresa, y de miedo, pero desapareció pronto, mientras rodaba escaleras abajo, hasta llegar al piso.

Un gemido de dolor, y luego silencio. Terry observó con horror lo que su ira había desencadenado, la observó tirada al pie de la escalera, cual muñeca de trapo, inanimada, mientras rojo comenzaba a teñir sus pantalones.

Terry, sintió terror, pánico por la vida de Candy y un poco de remordimiento por el hijo que ella esperaba y que le rogaba conservar para ella, aunque eso le costara salir para siempre de su vida.

Por primera vez en seis meses desde que la había hecho primero su mujer y luego su amante, sintió pena por ella, por su amada Candy, se sintió miserable y cruel, con lo único verdaderamente hermoso que le había pasado en la vida y se juró así mismo que si el destino le permitía vivir, simplemente ….


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero lo logramos en safe, aún es fin de semana... un abrazo.**

 **C, como siempre tu ayuda es invaluable.**

 **YNTE 1** **4**

 **Lakewood, 1917**

El par de autos color negro eran conducidos lentamente por el camino rural, en uno iban los Andrew, y en el otro, Terry acompañado de su madre, y un par de fornidos choferes.

Eleanor volteó a ver de reojo a su hijo, su labio estaba roto, y su rostro amoratado, se notaba que estar sentado le causaba dolor, y tenía una leve cojera, su corazón de madre no podía dejar de condolerse por él, pero, tampoco podía borrar de su mente el rostro pálido, demacrado, e inmisericordemente castigado de la que alguna vez fuera una hermosa y feliz rubia. Estiró su mano, para tomar la de su hijo, pero este la retiró molesto.

Terry… -

No me hables en ese tono, ni me vengas con esa mirada compungida, que si en verdad te importara mi bienestar no hubieses venido sola, sino con la policía.

No sé que esperabas que sucediera Terry… William Andrew es un hombre con el que no se juega, y tú te atreviste a tocar a la niña de sus ojos… ellos son una familia poderosa…

Me secuestraron, y como podrás ver, no me trataron precisamente bien, y aún así, te empeñas en defenderlos. Sin embargo, no debería sorprenderme, siempre has sido una mala madre.

Terry… lo que hiciste no tiene nombre…

Lo que ellos hicieron tampoco, todo es su culpa, es culpa de William Andrew, por querer quitármela, ahora se llenan la boca de decir que son honorables, ella estaba sola, su honorable tía la había rechazado, y ahora resulta, que se quieren hacer las víctimas.

¿Te estás escuchando? ¿defiendes y justificas lo que le hiciste a esa pobre niña? ¿A tú propio hijo?

Yo no los maté, ella fue una zorra que pensaba fugarse, irse de mi lado, llevarse a mi hijo, y todo por ir a revolcarse con él, con Albert Andrew… la ambición le ganó a ella al final de día.

Eleanor podía ver la mandíbula de los hombres sentados en los asientos de enfrente tensarse, a pesar de que hablaban medio en susurros, estaban en el auto de los Andrew, y su hijo cada vez hablaba más fuerte, era claro que los dos hombres al frente no solo eran choferes, su corpulencia, y miradas adustas los delataban, la habían tratado a ella con amabilidad y deferencia, pero habían permanecido cerca de Terry en todo momento, al parecer, William Andrew, aún no terminaba con él.

Es tú culpa Eleanor, tú tenías que irle con el chisme, lo que sucedía debió permanecer como un asunto privado, eso es lo que era, un desacuerdo, entre mi mujer y yo…

Eleanor, lo volteó a ver incrédula, sentía como la furia y el desprecio corrían por sus venas, él era su hijo, su único hijo, y su corazón se hacía pedazos, pero como mujer, como mujer no podía pasar por alto lo que ese mal nacido le estaba diciendo, las imágenes de Candy golpeada, yaciendo en el suelo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, los sollozos sacudiendo su frágil cuerpo…

Eleanor Baker se había arrastrado frente a Terry con tal de conseguir su perdón, lo había apoyado, y consecuentado, pero ya no más, no había mas culpa que expiar, más que la culpa de no haber salvado a Candy de su destino, pero para ella, Terry Grandchester estaba ahora más muerto que Candy y su pequeño… y sí Albert Andrew decidía terminar la tarea que sin duda había comenzado, ella no iba a interponerse, estaba consciente que lo que le habían hecho a Terry hasta el momento, era nada en comparación con lo que los hombres Andrew deseaban hacerle, y que sí se habían detenido por ahora, era porque así les había convenido.

El lujoso auto se detuvo ante la enorme mansión señorial, los hombres abrieron la puerta para ayudarla a descender, pero Eleanor había tomado ya una decisión, les pidió un momento a solas con su hijo, y ellos después de voltear a ver al patriarca de los Andrew en busca de su aprobación le concedieron unos minutos.

Terry, como madre, jamás podré dejar de amarte, pero, no te rogaré más, ni te buscaré más, soy culpable de mucho de lo que sucedió, debí apartarla de tú lado, debí protegerla, debí… debí hacer por ella lo que nadie hizo por mí, pero, tú padre, a pesar de todos sus errores, jamás fue tan canalla como tú. No se que ha decidido hacer Albert Andrew contigo, y ruego al cielo, que te deje con vida, porque de no ser así, irás directo al infierno… si regresas a New York, y decides reconocer tus errores, ahí estaré, pero mientras tanto, sé hombre, y reconoce, que eres responsable de la muerte de lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado en la vida, sé hombre, y deja de culpar a los demás…y sí sales con vida de está, arregla tus problemas, y reconoce que ni tú padre, ni los Andrew, ni yo, somos los culpables de la desgracia que acarreaste sobre ti… yo, yo no puedo más, para mí, es más que claro, que fallé monumentalmente como madre, jamás creí que pudieses ser tan poco hombre… para mí, hoy no solo enterré a mi nuera y a mi nieto, sino también a mi hijo… Dios tenga compasión de ti, porque dudo mucho que Albert Andrew vaya a tenerla.

ERES UNA MALNACIDA ELEANOR, UNA PERRA ES MEJOR MADRE QUE TÚ, LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE, Y NO ESPERES DE MÍ QUE VUELVA A BUSCARTE… - Terry estaba furioso, y pareciera que iba a perder los estribos, pero la puerta de su lado se abrió y un par de fuertes brazos lo sacaron del auto, un chofer diferente abordó el auto y condujo hacia la estación de trenes, Eleanor mantuvo su mirada al frente, aunque las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y su corazón se desgarraba de dolor.

El par de fornidos hombres arrastraron a un enfurecido Terry escaleras arriba, hacia la mansión. Albert y Archie, impecablemente vestidos de luto, esperaron a ver desaparecer los autos, no habían cruzado palabra, había demasiado dolor en sus corazones, pero también inmensa furia, estaban destrozados más allá de las palabras, y todo lo que se habían contenido hasta el momento hacían que estuviesen a punto de explotar.

Elroy Andrew, ni siquiera había descendido, en la mansión, había visto la furia velada en el rostro de sus sobrinos, y casi podría haber encontrado compasión para el altanero inglés, pero ella no intervendría, solo, justo antes de partir, pidió un momento con George.

George… - le dijo en tono serio.

Dígame Madame Elroy.

Asegúrate de que jamás puedan ser culpados de lo que sea que planean hacerle a ese desgraciado.

No se preocupe Madame…

No malgastes tu aliento tratando de convencerme de que no sucederá nada, conozco a mis sobrinos, conozco a los hombres Andrew, son apasionados, caballerosos, honorables, aman con todo el corazón, y ese par, la amaban más que a su propia vida… sólo asegúrate de que no haya rastros, y de ser posible, que no sea dentro de la mansión….

Madame, espero que no lleguemos a ese extremo, pero de ser así, por supuesto que me aseguraré de que nunca se sepa…

¿Los hombres que se quedan son de nuestra entera confianza?

Al igual que yo, darían la vida por cualquiera de los dos jóvenes.

Bien, espero un reporte completo, cuando todo haya acabado.

Madame…

Completo George, necesito saberlo todo…

Está bien señora, así se hará.

George se acercó al par de jóvenes que estaban aún parados al pie de la escalera.

William.

¿Tienes los documentos George?

Están en la biblioteca tal como lo pediste, y los hombres llevaron al señor Grandchester para allá.

Bien, terminemos con esto.

William…

No te habría pedido acuerdos de confidencialidad, si no pensara dejarlo con vida, George, pero, puedo asegurarte qué su recuperación será lenta y dolorosa. – el tono de acero en la voz de Albert no podía ser pasado desapercibido, pero, no había alzado la voz, ni perdido su porte digno.

Deberíamos enterrarlo vivo, después de darle una buena paliza… y aún eso es demasiado bueno, después de lo que hizo sufrir a mi gatita… -

Las emociones de Archiebald Cornwell estaban a flor de piel, él había ido por Grandchester junto con los hombres, y cada uno de los golpes, las costillas fracturadas, los moretones y labio roto, eran de su autoría, Albert ni siquiera había ido a ver al malnacido, solo había ordenado que lo encerraran sin comida hasta el día del funeral, tal cual le habían reportado él había hecho con Candy. Ese día un par de hombres habían hecho cargo de que se viera presentable para darle el último adiós a Candy.

Ahora, que todo llegaba a su fin, George y Archie estaban a la expectativa, sabían bien que el dolor de Albert era infinitamente profundo, que estaba más que furioso, que no había palabras para describir lo que el patriarca de los Andrew sentía, además tenían la certeza, que la cuenta de Terrence Grandchester sería saldada, no solo a golpes, sino que le costaría todo, su fama, su dinero, su buen nombre, William Andrew no descansaría hasta verlo arrastrarse como un gusano.

William Albert Andrew entró en su despacho, un lugar masculino, con paredes forradas con finos paneles de madera, pesados muebles de cedro, tapizados en fino cuero color vino, la alfombra verde oscuro se extendía como suave musgo bajo sus pies, frente a su gran escritorio estaba de pie la figura de Terry Grandchester, sostenida casi en vilo por sus hombres de confianza, parecía que se había cansado de luchar, que se veía impotente en medio del par de musculosos escoceses, cuya familia había servido a los Andrew por generaciones. Albert sonrió con amargura, seguramente así se había sentido su pequeña por meses… y más aún en sus últimas horas.

Terry se percató de la presencia de los hombres y recomenzó su lucha.

Déjame ir, maldito escocés… ¿quién te crees que eres? Soy Terrence Grandchester, mi padre… - una sonora bofetada cruzó su rostro, y el frío en los ojos azul cielo, antes llenos de bondad lo hizo callar por un momento.

Tú padre, el honorable duque, se alegra de que su bastardo no esté en Inglaterra para deshonrarlo. Pero no vine a discutir contigo, sino a explicarte como serán las cosas, nada de lo que voy a exponerte es negociable. Firmarás un acuerdo de confidencialidad, el nombre de ella jamás debe verse mancillado por el escándalo, y tú harás lo que sea por proteger su reputación, como debiste haberlo hecho en vida, por supuesto, tampoco hablaras de tu agradable estancia con nosotros, o más bien, dirás que fue para vivir tu duelo…

IRÁS A LA CÁRCEL… IMBÉCIL. – un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago lo hizo callarse, esta vez había sido Archie.

Terrence, sí quieres salir de aquí con vida, firmarás, y sí no, será tan sencillo como aventarte a alguno de los sótanos de este enorme lugar, estoy dispuesto a cerrar la propiedad, demolerla, quemarla, lo que sea, pero tú pagarás, con tu vida, o con tu muerte lo que le hiciste a ella…

JAJAJA, TODO ESTO POR UNA ZORRA MALNACIDA, TAN FÁCIL QUE HUBIESE SIDO COMPARTIRLA… - le gritó provocadoramente, pero se calló al sentir el frío acero de un arma sobre la sien.

Terry maldijo en silencio al apuesto hombre rubio que tenía frente a él, intentó leer en su mirada, pero no había nada ahí para él, Albert le empujó el acuerdo y una pluma, el hombre que lo tenía amenazado amartilló el arma, Terry tragó en seco y firmó, sin siquiera leer, podía estar aceptando cualquier cosa…

No te preocupes, te daremos una copia. Tú estadía con nosotros llega a su fin, pero, primero quisiera darte una lección de modales, digamos un curso de caballerosidad.

¿Con tus matones deteniéndome, como lo hicieron con la niñita elegante que es Archibald?

Albert lo ignoró e hizo una seña a sus hombres, lo sacaron de la mansión, y lo subieron al auto, manejaron entre los bosques, Terry se preguntó con terror, si en verdad tendrían el valor de matarlo, hasta ese momento le había parecido una imposibilidad.

Llegaron a un claro, y el auto se detuvo, se dio cuenta que había dos autos más, de uno de ellos descendieron 5 hombres igual de corpulentos que el par que lo había llevado a él, y del otro, descendieron Albert, Archiebald, y el hombre que sabía era la mano derecha de Albert, George Johnson.

¿Necesitas de todos tus matones para enseñarme tu dichosa lección?

Ellos están aquí para tú protección, no para la mía. – le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y lo tiraba a un lado, hizo lo mismo con la corbata, se arremangó la camisa, e hizo una seña a sus hombres, que empujaron a Terry al centro del claro.

La fuerza del impulso lo hizo dar con el suelo.

Levántate y pelea… como el maldito perro que eres…

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MAS TE MOLESTA, QUE ELLA HAY SIDO MÍA? – le preguntó arrogantemente mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba dar el primer golpe, por supuesto Albert se hizo a un lado, y lanzó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula, que lo hizo sangrar de la boca, esto lo enfureció, y decidió lastimarlo dónde más le dolería… - DEBERÍAS HABER ESTADO AHÍ, PARA ESCUCHARLA GEMIR MI NOMBRE, ENTREGARSE A MÍ, GRITAR DE DOLOR Y PLACER CUANDO LA HICE MUJER… - Un puñetazo directo en el estómago lo dejó sin aliento. – JAJAJA, DEBISTE ESCUCHARLA ROGARME QUE LA HICIERA MÍA…QUISE MANDARLA DE REGRESO, PERO ME ROGÓ PERMANECER A MI LADO, PORQUE NO SOPORTABA LA IDEA DE NO SER TOMADA POR MÍ A PLACER… -un golpe directo en la nariz que solo crujió ante la fuerza del impulso y comenzó a sangrar…

DEJA DE HABLAR Y DECIR ESTUPIDECES, ERES TAN POCO HOMBRE, QUE AÚN MUERTA QUIERES DESHONRARLA, ANDA, GOLPEAME, COMO LO HICISTE CON ELLA, DEMUESTRA QUE ERES TAN HOMBRE, TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA, AHORA ATRÉVETE A HACERLO CONMIGO… DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR COMO UN COBARDE Y PÉGAME MALDITO. – un par de golpes en los riñones, Terry jadeaba.

ERES TAN POCA COSA, QUE NI VIVIENDO CON ELLA LOGRASTE HACERLA TUYA, Y LUEGO, CREÍSTE QUE CRIANDO A SU HIJO IBAS A GANÁRTELA, PUES, TE INFORMO, QUE ELLA ME AMÓ A MÍ, Y ME ROGÓ UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE LA TOMARA, NO NECESITÉ DE PROMESAS, NO NECESITÉ DE DINERO, ELLA ME AMABA A MÍ, AL MISERABLE BASTARDO, POCO HOMBRE, Y NO AL GRAN PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW. DIME QUE SE SIENTE, TENERLO TODO Y NO TENERLO NADA, PORQUE NO LA TUVISTE A ELLA, Y AHORA JAMÁS PODRÁ SER TUYA, ESTÁ MUERTA, SE MURIÓ AMÁNDOME, Y LLEVANDO MI HIJO EN SU VIENTRE, Y TODO POR TÚ CULPA…– le gritó con sorna.

Albert se abalanzó sobre él, y lo golpeó sin misericordia, se necesitaron de cuatro de sus hombres para quitarlo de encima de Terry, la instrucción había sido que no le permitieran matarlo, lo pateó un par de veces, lo observó tirado en el suelo, derrotado, lo había noqueado, su rostro sangraba, seguramente su nariz estaba fracturada, y había perdido un par de dientes, pero William Andrew no tenía compasión para el hombre que se había atrevido a lastimar a su princesa, se acercó a él, lo tomó de las solapas de su ya raída y manchada camisa, con voz de hielo, y con la contundencia de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a dominar a todo aquel que se atreviese a enfrentársele, le dijo:

Maldito bastardo, ahora vas a conocer de lo que somos capaces los Andrew, no sólo has firmado un acuerdo para protegerla a ella y te juro que si te atreves a siquiera pronunciar en susurro su nombre o lo qué pasó entre ustedes, te destruiré, te juro Terruce Grandchester que no podrás volver a vivir nunca más tranquilo porque seré tu maldita sombra, tu peor pesadilla y todo el castigo que te mereces, vivirás, claro que vivirás, pero solo porque yo lo he decidido así, tu hora no ha llegado, no te daré esa paz y mucho menos la dicha de reunirte con ella en otra vida, aunque claro, eso sería imposible, porque a dónde ella fue a ti jamás te permitirán la entrada, te dejaré con vida solo porque me encargaré personalmente de hacerte conocer el infierno, así como se lo hiciste vivir a ella día tras día por seis meses, yo te juro Terry, sobre su tumba que no vivirás un solo día sin lamentar haberla conocido, haberla mancillado, haberla ultrajado y golpeado hasta hacerle perder la alegría, la esperanza y las ganas de vivir, de luchar por ella y por su hijo. Nunca más podrás estar tranquilo sin pensar de dónde vendrá el siguiente golpe, hasta que ya no te quede nada, me encargaré de quitarte de a poco todo lo que te importa en la vida y dado que me rebajaste a tú nivel y sin ella ya no me queda nada, me encargaré de robarte cada uno de tus sueños de a poco, jamás volverás a sentir alegría y satisfacción por nada en la vida, haré tus días no sólo miserables a cada segundo que pase, sino que no descansaré hasta que te arrastres como el animal que eres, te quitaré todo y aún no terminaras de pagarme, esta deuda que tienes conmigo ni con tú vida acabaré de cobrármela. Bienvenido al mundo de los condenados y espero no volverte a ver jamás en la vida, te quiero lejos de todo lo que signifiquen los Andrew, no intentes jugar conmigo, bastardo con ínfulas de actor, porque no sólo tengo la fortuna y el poder para aplastarte como el insecto que eres, sino que conozco a personas en todos los ámbitos de la sociedad y de mundos aún más sórdidos, que bien por un par de favores te destrozarían sin siquiera preguntar ¿porqué?, ahora lárgate y espero no tener que volver a verte jamás, porque la próxima vez te juro que te mato con mis propias manos como hiciste con ella.

Albert le dio la espalda, caminó rumbo a su auto, subió y se alejó de ahí, George dio al instrucción de llevar a Terry a un hospital discreto donde se recuperaría por los siguientes meses, y después de eso, lo dejaron en New York, frente a su departamento, con el acuerdo que había firmado en un sobre, como clara advertencia de que no podía abrir la boca.

 **Hollywood, California. 1923**

La alfombra roja se extendía frente a él, los reporteros gritaban preguntas, y los flashes de los fotógrafos brillaban cegadoramente, dejando el aroma a pólvora flotando en el aire. Terrence Graham, el famoso actor de Broadway, y ahora de la aún infante industria del cine, descendió de su lujoso auto, impecablemente vestido de gala, con su porte altanero y elegante, sonrisa cautivadora, cabello perfectamente peinado, los gritos de las admiradoras no se hicieron esperar, ver al apuesto y perfecto hombre, imposiblemente guapo, porte de aristócrata, y acento inglés, era simplemente una delicia.

Si a sus atributos personales le sumabas el mito y los rumores que giraban a su alrededor, la histeria y el magnetismo eran comprensibles. Se decía que su verdadero apellido era Grandchester, que era en realidad hijo de uno de los nobles más poderosos de Inglaterra, algunos decían que tenía título nobiliario, otros aseguraban que era un bastardo, otros que había renunciado a todo por amor, pero que su trágico amor juvenil había muerto, y por ello él no tenía pareja sentimental, referente a esto, se decía que él había estado involucrado en su muerte, y otros aseguraban, que el culpable había sido su rival. Otros más hablaban de que su madre, era famosa, pero lo rechazaba. Lo cierto era, que él jamás hablaba de su vida personal, se mostraba distante, y cordial cuando era necesario, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo guardaba silencio y se envolvía en esa aura de misterio, que era en realidad más exitosa que su verdadera personalidad, muchas veces huraña, hiriente y sarcástica.

Como siempre que había una gala, Terrence llegaba solo, si bien, se decía que había un sinnúmero de hermosas mujeres que hacían las veladas del actor menos solitarias, jamás aparecía con alguna de ellas colgada de su brazo, en las fiestas bailaba, flirteaba, derrochaba encanto y discretamente pasaba una tarjeta de presentación a la elegida de la noche, para que se encontrara con él más tarde.

Terry entró en el lujoso salón iluminado, el ambiente era muy diferente a los formales y estirados eventos de la aristocracia, las mujeres aquí eran un poco más atrevidas, los vestidos más reveladores, el humo de los cigarros inundaba el lugar, y todos estaban un poco ebrios, las risas eran abiertas, ruidosas, y la atmósfera estaba cargada de entusiasmo.

Terry caminó seguro por el lugar, saludando a directores y productores, besando galantemente manos de hermosas mujeres, pero sin detenerse por mucho tiempo, tenía su vista puesta en una hermosa rubia con un exquisito vestido color rojo, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, pero, alguien detuvo su avance, una hermosa morena, con cuerpo de infarto, facciones delicadas, y cabello castaño oscuro cortado a la moda, justo debajo de la barbilla, llevaba un vestido color verde, con profuso bordado de cuentas negras, escote en la espalda, hasta dónde la cintura cambia de nombre, largos guantes color negros, se veía hermosa, y más de uno de los hombres en la sala la miraban con deseo, pero, Terry solo respiró profundo, armándose de paciencia.

Terry… -

Creí que quedamos que no era necesario saludarnos cada vez que nos topamos.

Y también quedamos que responderías mis llamadas… pero no quiero discutir, necesito verte, hablarte….

Karen, no ahora…

Claro, te dirigías hacia la rubia, Samantha, y esperabas llevarla a tú cama esta noche, pero, si no quieres que el mundo se entere de cuan vil eres, sonreirás, y pasarás la velada a mi lado.

¿Me amenazas?

Te advierto, que más de una vez me han ofrecido comprar tú historia, y sí me he negado hasta ahora, ha sido por un equivocado sentido de lealtad, pero, no más, sí sabes lo que te conviene, pasarás está velada a mi lado.

Karen, deberías conocerme lo suficiente, como para saber que este tipo de tretas no funcionan conmigo. – le dijo desdeñosamente, mientras la hacía a un lado, y seguía su camino en dirección a la rubia.

Karen lo observó alejarse mientras furia helada recorría su ser, ese arrogante, era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, el padre de su hijo, pero en todos los años que llevaban juntos, lo único que él había hecho una y otra vez era humillarla y hacerla a un lado, Karen sabía perfectamente que Terry era huraño, amargado, cruel, mujeriego, tenía miedo al compromiso o tal vez no le importaba, y cargaba detrás de todo ese cinismo, un vacío que ella no podía entender, así como un sentimiento de culpa que lo devoraba, tal vez, por ella, la mujer que él se negaba a mencionar, pero que ella sabía perfectamente que había hecho mella en su corazón, como buena mujer, Karen, creía que ese era el problema, Terry era un hombre roto, dolido, y ella tal vez podría repararlo, ayudarlo a sanar, devolverle la chispa que había perdido.

Por supuesto que esa noche llevó a la rubia con él a casa, pasó la noche entregado a los placeres carnales, y aún de madrugada, le ordenó sin ambigüedades que se fuera, jamás las dejaba quedarse.

Por supuesto, ella se fue humillada, enojada, pero eso, a él no le importaba, caminó de regreso a su cama, envuelto en su bata de seda negra, se sirvió un vaso de whiskey, lo bebió de un solo sorbo, fumó un par de cigarros, y se dirigió a la cama, dónde se acostó a dormir hasta el mediodía.

Tenía una cita esa tarde con los productores de su nueva película, se levantó indolentemente de su cama, y se vistió para su cita de trabajo, condujo su lujoso auto hasta los estudios, se estacionó y se dirigió a la oficina, una linda secretaria lo hizo pasar a la sala de juntas.

Hola John. - Terry saludó al hombre que esperaba por él con sonrisa confiada y encantadora.

Terry… -

Pensé que los demás estarían aquí.

Terry, tenemos que hablar.

¿Adelantaste la fecha de filmación?

No, me temo, que hemos decidido tomar otra dirección.

¿Otra dirección? ¿A qué te refieres John?

Hay demasiados rumores sobre tu vida disipada, y la última película no dio el resultado que esperábamos.

¿Mi vida disipada? Por Dios, John, ambos sabemos que esto es Sodoma y Gomorra, no hay nada de que escandalizarse.

Terry, la decisión es definitiva, nuestro principal inversionista se rehúsa a seguir adelante si tú eres la estrella, no tenemos el financiamiento necesario, y los estudios no están dispuestos a seguir adelante sin él. Me temo que deberás regresar el adelanto del proyecto que te dimos.

John, las cosas no funcionan así…

Bien, tómalo como el adelanto de algún otro proyecto, pero este, definitivamente no se llevará a cabo contigo al frente. Ahora, sí me disculpas, tengo una tarde ocupada.

Terry observó como el hombre se ponía de pie y salía de la sala de juntas. Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su puño, maldiciendo y recordando como justo eso había pasado en New York años atrás, poco después de la muerte de Susana, con quien nunca hizo más que pasarle una pensión, de pronto de ser famoso, exitoso, y tener más de una propuesta de trabajo, los teatros habían comenzado a vaciarse, los directores y productores a rehuirlo como a la plaga, lo mismo sucedía de nuevo, y Terry no sé extrañaría de enterarse, así como lo hizo antes en Broadway que el nuevo dueño de los estudios, el famoso inversionista, que ahora no lo quería en la película no era otro que William Albert Andrew…

Años atrás lo había echado e New York cuando descubrió su affaire con Annie, por supuesto que también sabía sobre Eliza y Sarah, pero ellas dos no le importaban, Terry aún conservaba una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo, producto de una visita de un "amigo" de Albert, que en términos nada ambiguos, le había ordenado salir de la ciudad, Terry se había rebelado y negado a seguir instrucciones, pero al final no le había quedado de otra, lo había perdido todo, su casa, su auto, cada centavo que había ganado, su salvación había sido un productor de Hollywood que le había ofrecido trabajo, y hasta ahora había creído que se estaba burlando de la autoimpuesta búsqueda de justicia divina de Albert en su contra, por tres años, había vivido en paz, sus inversiones habían parecido prosperar, su fama subir como la espuma, pero al parecer, el demonio Andrew había vuelto a despertar.

Salió de los estudios, directo a un bar de mala muerte, bebió hasta que se rehusaron a servirle más y entonces se agarró a golpes con el desafortunado bartender que había osado declararlo demasiado borracho para servirle más.

Lo llevaron arrestado, y utilizó su llamada, para llamar a Karen, la única persona que iría por él hasta el infierno mismo, si fuese necesario.

La menuda mujer, lo subió al auto y manejó en dirección a su mansión en Beverly Hills, con ayuda del jardinero lo llevó a la cama, y se quedó a pasar la noche. Sabía de sobra que cuando despertara estaría de un humor de los mil demonios, pero él debía saber que ella estaría ahí para él sin importar lo que hiciera.

Terry despertó al día siguiente, el dolor de cabeza era terrible, y todo se movía a su alrededor movió su brazo y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en su cama, reconoció el aroma de Karen, y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla llamado el día anterior. Se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño, tal vez podría salir de ahí antes de que ella despertara.

Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, y aliviara el dolor de sus sienes, cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar, de no recordar, tal vez debía tomarse algunos días, perderse… un par de manos femeninas recorriendo su torso desnudo, interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y las bien formadas curvas de una mujer desnuda se presionaron contra su espalda, Terry estaba consciente en su fuero interno, que ella lo amaba, pero él no tenía nada que darle.

VETE.

Terry, no puedes echarme así de tú vida, no puedes simplemente utilizarme cada vez que quieres… no puedes seguir negando a nuestro hijo… Te amo Terry, te he amado por muchos años, pero, esto es demasiado…

Karen, conoces los términos de nuestra relación, si no te gusta, simplemente desaparece, y en cuanto a tú pequeño bastardo, te lo diré una vez más, no es mi hijo, nada me garantiza que sí lo sea, se perfectamente que nunca he sido el único, toda la compañía de teatro conocía tus dotes en la cama querida, así que, no me vengas con ese cuento, sí quieres un rato de placer, podemos tenerlo, pero, después de eso, debes irte.

¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

Jajajaja, eso siempre lo has sabido, no sé de que te sorprendes, mejor ponte de rodillas, y dale un mejor uso a esa linda boca tuya. –

Karen salió indignada de la ducha, jurándose una vez más que se las iba a pagar, tomó sus cosas, se vistió y se fue.

Terry salió de su casa, el sol le molestaba, llevaba gafas oscuras, no soportaba estar encerrado, iría a beber a algún lado. Llegó al bar, y bebió whiskey tras whiskey tratando de hacer desaparecer de su mente la mirada verde cargada de odio que lo perseguía, en todo momento últimamente.

Cuando estuvo demasiado ebrio, salió del bar, sus pasos eran inciertos, pero no sería la primera vez que manejaba en ese estado, buscó con dificultad sus llaves, hasta que un par de sombras lo hicieron voltear hacia arriba.

Terry.

Mike, ¿a qué debo el honor? – le preguntó con tono sarcástico y fastidiado, al matón Irlandés que él conocía perfectamente bien, ya que era el perro guardián de su corredor de apuestas.

Stan te manda saludos, y espera que tengas su dinero.

Por supuesto, pero no en este momento. – le respondió en su usual tono altanero.

Es una pena… y en consideración a que tú medio de trabajo es tu lindo rostro, por esta vez, la advertencia no se llevará acabo ahí. – le dijo mientras hacía señas a un par de fornidos hombres que lo tomaron por los brazos para inmovilizarlo, por supuesto, fue imposible resistirse, Mike se encargó de propinarle una buena golpiza, paró cuando lo vio escupir sangre. No era la primera golpiza de su vida, y seguramente no sería la última, se preguntó si sería una coincidencia que de un tiempo para acá perdiera todas sus apuestas, o sí esto también tenía la firma de los Andrew – Tienes una semana, para conseguir el dinero de Stan. –

Cómo pudo, Terry subió a su auto, sabía que estaba en problemas, no había un proyecto en puerta, y sus inversiones habían fracasado… de un tiempo para acá, la vida había dejado de sonreírle de manera sistemática.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba seguro de que tenía un par de costillas rotas, le era difícil moverse, pero el dolor no le importaba, solo lo ahogaría en alcohol… dejó de lado el desayuno, y bebió un par de vasos de whiskey, tomó el periódico que acompañaba su comida, y en la sección internacional, encontró justo el remedio que necesitaba…

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra, 1923.**_

 _El palacio de Grandchester se ha vestido de gala, en honor, a el heredero del duque de Grandchester, Richard Alexander Grandchester y a su madre, Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, Marquesa de Northhampton._

 _La encantadora y hermosa joven, viuda del hermano del duque, ha sido presentada formalmente en sociedad, hasta ahora, Lady Rose, había permanecido entre las sombras, debido a su profundo dolor por la muerte de su esposo en la Gran Guerra._

 _Pocas veces se le ha visto en sociedad, y su círculo de amigos es muy cerrado, pero el poderosos duque la ha honrado con su favor, y protegido con su manto, nombrando a su querido sobrino como heredero._

 _Lo más selecto de la sociedad del reino se reunieron en la mansión, e incluso, se contó con la honorable presencia del mismísimo príncipe de Gales. Sobra decir que Lady Rose, fue un éxito rotundo, y se ha convertido en la nueva favorita del reino. Sin duda, seguiremos de cerca su trayectoria dentro de la aristocracia, sabiendo de antemano, que una mujer con tanta gracia y belleza, como la hermosa francesa no es fácil de encontrar, y que de seguro cautivará el corazón de los solteros más codiciados, empezando, al parecer, por el más renuente y escurridizo de todos, el trágicamente apuesto, encantador, y extremadamente rico, Lord William Albert Andrew, duque de Argyl, patriarca del más poderoso clan escocés, quién no pudo despegar sus ojos de la encantadora pelirroja en toda la noche._

Por más que odiara al duque, debía ser realista, tal vez era tiempo de regresar a casa, a Inglaterra, después de todo, la hermosa, misteriosa, y joven marquesa, podía bien, ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas, especialmente, si William Albert Andrew tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, era tiempo de cobrar venganza, de hacerlo pagar cada humillación, cada golpe, cada fracaso, una vez más le robaría a una mujer de debajo de sus narices, después de todo, ¿quién mejor que él, el único hijo sobreviviente del duque, para velar por el legado de los Grandchester?


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa... me tienen sin palabras con su ánimo y entusiasmo, ya me dí un clavado en sus canciones, aún no se que decidir... jajajaj son perfectas para los momentos que mencionaron, pero creo que el objetivo era una canción que envuelva la historia completa... así que aún no tengo una respuesta... porque debo confesar que esta historia tiene una canción que ha servido de inspiración, y que creo que habla perfectamente del amor de Albert por Candy, y esa es TE AMARÉ de Silvio Rodríguez... puedo decirles que muchas de las que han propuesto me gustan, mucho, Perfect de Ed Sheeran... ya lo vieron en RAA... creo que es la hsitoria de Albert y Candy... Te amaré, de Miguel Bosé, los ilustra a la perfección, y fue la canción que bailé en mi boda, Angel... esa canción es totalmente, Candy a Albert, AHHHH me quiere dar algo, no puedo escoger una ganadora...** **las de Terry... pues cada una bien merecida... propongo que voten, por cual les gusta más, y escuchen la de Silvio que les cuento por favor**

 **En cuanto a los ONE SHOTS, las dos ideas son interesantes, y si están dispuestas a escribir conmigo, con mucho gusto, hacemos las dos (en este mes... jajajaja, lo más pronto posible)**

 **Aquí está el capítulo, es una semana complicada, desde el sábado estamos festejando el cumpleaños de mi hija mayor, y entre hacer pasteles, recibir gente, etc.. he robado ratitos para escribir... espero que les guste, lo disfruten, y en algún momento tendré otro cap de RAA, disculpen que no he publicado precisamente cada semana, pero las dos historias, más un montón de trabajo demandan mucho.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**

 **Key Ag**

 **YNTE 15**

 _New York, junio 1917._

 _Albert, mi amado Albert._

 _Te escribo estas líneas sabiendo que nunca las leerás, pero no puedo más, he sido una tonta, por no haber visto lo que tenía frente a mí y que tú me dabas a manos llenas, amor, y yo por estar soñando con el amor … no escuché la verdad que gritaba mi corazón y que solo comprendí cuando ya me vi perdida, sola y equivocada._

 _Vine a New York con la ilusión del amor, creyéndome la mujer más dichosa y feliz. Confié en el hombre que creí era el amor de mi vida y le di lo único que tenía para dar, mi corazón y mi cuerpo, creyendo que mi amor era correspondido y que con el amor así sea de uno solo siempre alcanza, pero la realidad de las cosas que han pasado en estos meses me enseñó a valorar todo lo que tenía en casa, nuestro hogar, nuestro pequeño palacio, como solíamos llamarlo a veces y en verdad lo era._

 _¿Sabes que después de todo, hoy sé que los meses que vivimos en nuestro departamento fui verdaderamente feliz? Estar con Terry y ser su mujer jamás me llenó del todo, siempre me sentí vacía, usada y esa sensación de estar plena jamás la sentí, tuve miedo de indagar el porqué, las razones, lo que mi corazón me repetía a gritos, en el verdadero lenguaje del amor y cuando por fin lo descifré, descubrí que tenía un nombre…el tuyo, mi amado Albert._

 _Hoy me pregunto ¿porque fui tan idiota?, ¿porque tuve que esperar a que todo estuviera tan mal para darme cuenta de lo obvio?, ¿porque me negué a lo que me decía mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma?… en verdad te destrocé y de paso lo hice conmigo misma en el camino y sin darme cuenta con cada decisión equivocada que tomé, ahondé el abismo entre nosotros y me fui alejando más de ti, de esa vida perfecta que compartíamos, en la que no teníamos mucho en lo material, pero nos sobraba en el amor y hoy estoy más que arrepentida y perdidamente enamorada._

 _Mi amado Albert, debo confesarte que todos los días comparaba a Terry contigo, y en honor a la verdad, él siempre palideció en la comparación, en algún momento, a lo largo de estos meses me di cuenta de que te amaba, añoraba escuchar tu voz, sentir tus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor, tu fuerza, tu masculinidad, añoré muchas veces hacer el amor contigo, soñaba que eran tus manos y labios los que recorrían mi cuerpo y no los de él, soñaba con ternura y los pequeños detalles que siempre tuviste conmigo , pero ¿cómo regresar a ti, cuando ya no tenía nada que dar? ¿cómo verte a los ojos, y decirte que quería un hogar a tu lado cuando me había entregado a otro?, ¿cómo imponerte la paternidad de un hijo que no era tuyo?, dime, ¿acaso teníamos un futuro juntos, yo tan desdichada y deshonrada y tú siempre tan correcto?_

 _Debes saber que la única culpable de que jamás podamos estar juntos soy yo misma y me duele pensar, que pude ser feliz a tu lado, ya lo era de hecho, que mi mayor error lo cometí aquella última noche en Chicago, cuando te abracé cuando me regalaste ese vestido (que jamás llegué a ponerme) y no me di cuenta que ya te amaba… y luego todo lo hice un embrollo cuando me entregué a Terry._

 _¿Sabes una cosa?, cuando te escribí que me quedaba a vivir en New York, soñé con la respuesta que en realidad anhelaba escuchar de ti, soñé que me pedías de manera desesperada que regresara, que me necesitabas para ser feliz, para vivir, para respirar, pero ya ves…. Solo me pediste que fuera feliz y te pregunto ¿cómo?, si ahora sé que mi felicidad eras y siempre serás tú._

 _Hoy sé quién eres en realidad y también sé que eso hace imposible que yo regrese a tu lado, a vivir nuestra vida sencilla, que seamos solamente Candy y Albert en el Magnolia, ya no podría verte a los ojos, no podría pagar todo el bien que me has hecho con tanta ingratitud, tú te mereces una dama, una mujer de buenos principios, que pueda caminar con la frente en alto, digna de ser la matriarca de los Andrew, la esposa del jefe del clan. Pero sobre todo la esposa del mejor hombre que existe en el mundo._

 _Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que te amo, y hoy, mis pecados ya no tienen perdón, ni mi estupidez remedio._

 _Te deseo dicha, y ruego por que encuentres a una mujer que te merezca, y que te ame, sin pasado, sin cargas, sin vergüenza._

 _En mi corazón llevaré cada momento que pasamos juntos, como el recuerdo más hermoso y preciado de mi vida._

 _Con todo mi amor, de quien te ha amado y te amará con su último aliento._

 _Candice White Andrew_

Albert leyó la ajada carta con completa devoción, en el único lugar en Londres donde se permitía recordar, el Blue River Zoo, era una mañana clara, luminosa, donde los colores parecían más vivos de lo usual, y simplemente perfectos.

Albert tenía en su corazón una sensación extraña, alegría, esperanza, expectación… pero no podía entregarse del todo a sus recuerdos, porque había un pequeño que ya jalaba de su manga y le pedía impacientemente continuar con su recorrido.

Tío, quiero ver a los leones… -

Vamos, entonces, a ver a los leones. –

El pequeño puso su manita en la fuerte, y cálida mano de su tío, y caminó a su lado parloteando sobre todo lo que veía, Stear amaba que Albert lo llevara a pasear, él solía prestarle toda su atención, y le permitía correr, trepar y ensuciarse sin reproche alguno.

Tío, ¿Cuándo podemos visitar a mi amigo Alexander?

Iremos a su casa en un par de días, habrá una fiesta en honor a su madre.

¿Sabías que es muy bonita?

¿Quién?

Su madre, es la más linda que he visto nunca, cuando sea grande, me casaré con ella… - le dijo el chiquillo lleno de ensoñación.

Albert sonrió ante el buen gusto de su sobrino, y por supuesto ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle que eso no era posible, no había tenido el placer de toparse con la marquesa aún, pero por la descripción de Archie y de su tía, estaba seguro de que ya la conocía, y estaba de acuerdo con Stear.

Iban andando despreocupadamente, vestido informalmente, llevaba unos pantalones color caqui, con camisa blanca, chaleco azul marino, y chaqueta de tweed a cuadros, calzaba botas de montar color café oscuro, su cabello, un poco revuelto. Las mujeres con las que se topaban volteaban a verlo, era una imagen más que agradable, el apuesto hombre, llevando de la mano al pequeño y encantador chiquillo, cuyo rostro irradiaba adoración hacia él.

Se detenían casi cada dos pasos, porque Stear encontraba algo interesante, una roca, un insecto, una flor, y Albert con paciencia le explicaba alguna cosa en particular, o admiraba su pequeño tesoro.

De pronto, mientras andaban, la voz de un niño que gritaba el nombre de Stear, y la algarabía de un par de cachorros que corrían arrastrando a su pequeño dueño interrumpieron sus disertaciones sobre la naturaleza.

Steaaaarrrr. Holaaaa. – gritaba el alegre chiquillo de cabellos oscuros que caían por su frente, con mirada color esmeralda y pecas que salpicaban su naricita.

Albert se dio cuenta que aunque se divertía, los perros eran demasiado para el niño, y buscando a su alrededor, no pudo divisar a nadie. Así que se puso en pie y le dio alcance, tomando la correa de los traviesos cachorros. Alexander sonrió aliviado.

Buenos días Lord Grandchester. Le dijo Albert a modo de broma.

Buenos días Lord Andrew. – le contestó el chiquillo en el mismo tono. – gracias por detener a Rover y a Rex… -

¿Dónde está tu tío? – pregunto Albert mientras Stear se inclinaba a saludar a los perritos, y Alexander se distraía contándole la nueva hazaña de estos a su amigo.

Tío Richard se quedó en casa. – respondió el niño, y antes de que Albert pudiese preguntar quien iba con él esa mañana, una hermosa mujer pelirroja, vestida a la moda, con amplios pantalones de corte alto, azul marino y blusa blanca con cuello de encaje, aparecía por el camino, apurada, llamando a Alexander.

Albert la observó francamente, era más alta que _ella_ , pero su piel era igual de blanca, su rostro más maduro, y sus ojos reflejando un alma más vieja, cabellos rojizos, que contrastaban con su blanca piel, no con rebeldes rizos, sino recogidos a un lado en una sedosa coleta con suaves ondas. De su cuello colgaba una larga tira de perlas antiguas, de un rico color cremoso, redondas y perfectas, y su cuerpo, era definitivamente el de una mujer, delgada, con breve cintura, y agradables curvas. Llevaba uno de esos pequeños sombreros que se usaban de fino fieltro azul marino y con una enorme flor blanca en un costado, sus zapatos apenas llevaban taco, y eran estilo Oxford en color miel. Sus hermosos ojos que él sabía perfectamente eran color verde iban cubiertos por finas gafas de sol redondas en montura de carey. Vio su andar, y algo hizo que se sintiera estático, había una cierta atracción inexplicable, una conexión, un hilo invisible que lo jalaba hacia ella, los conectaba, y Albert no podía dejar de admirarla, de desearla.

En cuanto ella vio a Alexander disminuyó el paso, y trató de recuperar el aliento y la compostura, para llegar junto al apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios que sostenía las correas de los beagles, y escuchaba pacientemente en cuclillas, para estar a su altura a los niños.

Rose Grandchester reconoció de inmediato al hombre que le había quitado el aliento en la fiesta de disfraces, cuyos labios habían asaltado los suyos, de una forma indescriptiblemente fascinante.

Por supuesto que sabía quién era William Albert Andrew, pero, ¿sería que él la reconocería?, ¿o simplemente había sido una mas de las hermosas mujeres que se rumoreaba hacían fila con tal de hacerle compañía al guapísimo noble escocés?, cada una haciendo hasta lo imposible por borrar el recuerdo de su esposa, Evelyn Vanderbilt… o bien, tal vez era como Vivian le había dicho, no era a Evelyn Vanderbilt a quien había que borrar de su mente, sino a la hermosa desconocida por la que él hubiese dado todo, su amor de juventud. Una trágica figura prácticamente olvidada por la sociedad, la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, a quien la misma matriarca había pretendido preparar para que un día tomara el papel de la esposa de la cabeza de los Andrew. Candice White Andrew.

Rose caminó moderadamente hacia dónde se encontraba su hijo, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por concentrarse en su hijo, y pasar por alto la mirada fija del apuesto hombre que la miraba con intensidad y la hacía estremecerse, miró a su hijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa y el rubor de su rostro, pensó en reprocharle haberse perdido de su vista, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, su Alexander volteó a verla y corrió a sus brazos, desarmándola por completo.

Mami, pensé que te habías perdido, pero mira, encontré a Stear y a Albert… -

Pequeño bribón, así que fui yo quien se perdió…- le dijo con ese delicioso acento francés que sorprendió a Albert, y que había sido perfectamente descrito por Archibald.

Sí, no corriste lo suficientemente rápido, te presento a Albert. – le dijo naturalmente.

Lady Rose Grandchester. A sus pies, madame, creí que no hablaba inglés. – le dijo el guapo escocés con un brillo travieso en la mirada, y sonrisa coqueta, que hizo que un suave tono rosado subiera por su rostro, gracias a Dios había estado corriendo, y podría pasar por el calor de a la actividad física.

Lord Andrew, me temo que me está confundiendo con alguien más. – le respondió ella en su melodiosa voz mientras le ofrecía su mano y un connato de sonrisa asomaba en su bello rostro.

Albert no podía ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas, pero tomó su blanca mano, donde un hermoso anillo de perla y diamantes reposaba en su dedo medio, y la llevó lentamente hasta sus labios, mirándola intensamente.

Por una pequeña eternidad el mundo dejó de girar y todo a su alrededor se volvió mas brillante. Rose sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, y simplemente deseaba que él la tomara en sus brazos y la acercara a su pecho. La electricidad recorría sus cuerpos, y era como si estuviesen solos, perdidos el uno en el otro, sin poder pensar con claridad, el aliento escapaba, y sus corazones se aceleraban.

Como usted diga princesa. Pero por favor solo llámeme Albert. – le dijo en tono acariciador.

No podría milord, no es correcto. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora, con un dejo de coquetería

¿Lord William, entonces? – preguntó él siguiendo los estilos de la época.

Está bien, después de todo es amigo y socio de Richard…

Me siento honrado Lady Grandchester. –

Lady Rose por favor.

¿Nos haría el honor de acompañarnos a mi sobrino y a mí en nuestro paseo? –

Por favor mami… - le dijo el chiquillo de forma relajada y traviesa que solo usaba cuando estaban solos, para Rose fue evidente que se sentía en confianza junto al correcto William Andrew.

Con gusto, Lord William, pero debo esperar por Lady Vivian, la dejamos atrás en nuestra loca carrera., ¿verdad, jovencito?

Lo siento mamá… Rex y Rover corrieron muy rápido. –

Albert agradeció al cielo por los imprudentes canes y consideró seriamente regalarle otro par a Alexander. Sin darse cuenta aún retenía la delicada mano de ella entre la calidez de la suya, acariciando suavemente el dorso con su pulgar. Rose sintió como su pulso se aceleraba aún más, ¿Qué se sentiría que sus manos recorrieran cada rincón de su cuerpo? ¿Y que, esa seductora boca susurrara en tonos bajos, llenos de pasión su nombre?

Lady Vivian apareció en el sendero, caminaba pausadamente, y reconoció de inmediato al hombre que acompañaba a Rose y a Alexander y sonrió para sí misma, era simplemente perfecto.

Lady Vivian, un placer encontrarla. – la saludó formalmente el joven caballero.

William, querido, el placer es mío, siempre es un verdadero placer admirar a semejante ejemplar de belleza masculina, ¿no lo crees mi querida Rose? – dijo atrevidamente la mujer a quien su edad y posición le permitían semejantes comentarios, mientras observaba como su joven amiga se sonrojaba.

Invitaba a Lady Rose a acompañarnos a Stear y a mí en nuestro paseo… Stear, saluda a Lady Vivian. –

¿Pueden acompañarnos Lady Vivian? –

Jajajaja, por supuesto que sí jovencito. – le dijo la mujer mayor divertida.

Gracias. – le respondió haciendo una leve reverencia antes de voltear a jugar con Alexander.

A mi tía le daría un paro cardiaco ante tan malos modales, espero lo disculpen. –

Descuide, Lord William, son niños. – le dijo la elegante mujer con buen humor.

Vamos. – le dijo él mientras galantemente ofrecía un brazo a cada una de las mujeres.

Rose respiró profundo y trató de controlar su respiración y calmar su pulso, pero él aroma de él era intoxicante, ese perfume a maderas, ¿qué se sentiría despertar envuelta en sus brazos, oliendo a él?

Albert, sentía la calidez del femenino cuerpo cerca de él, y hacia un esfuerzo supremo por seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, buscaba desesperadamente reanudar la conversación, y hacer a un lado el anhelo de sacarla de ahí y perderse con ella y en ella.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato mientras los niños correteaban cada uno llevando a un cachorro de la correa, y deteniéndose como antes para recoger cualquier cosa que les llamaba la atención.

Mira mamá, ahí esta Julie. – le dijo Alexander señalando el lago donde había tortugas.

¿Julie? – preguntó Albert interesado, deseando saber…

Una de las tortugas se llama Julie. – le respondió Alexander. Mientras se colgaba del barandal para ver mejor hacia el lago, y Albert dejó a las damas para tomar en brazos a Stear para poder ayudarlo a ver por sobre el barandal.

¿Sabías que mi tío cuidó a Julie, para ayudar a una amiga de mi tía favorita? – le preguntó Stear de la nada a Alexander.

¿Tu tía favorita?

Sí, mi tía Candy, era muy, muy, muy hermosa, y Julie era la mascota de su amiga… pero no la dejaban tenerla en el colegio. – le dijo Stear seriamente, mientras Alexander lo observaba con cara de asombro.

Mi mamá conoce a la amiga de tu tía. – le dijo Alexander.

¿En serio?

Sí, Miss Patricia O' Brian. –

Albert giró a ver a Rose de reojo con una ceja arqueada, no podía estar equivocado. Pero Lady Vivian fue quien le respondió.

Patty es hija de una querida amiga mía. Regresó a Londres cuando terminó la guerra. – le dijo sin decirle lo que ambos sabían, había regresado con el corazón destrozado, por la muerte de Allistear Cornwell.

Me gustaría saludarla. – le dijo Albert con sinceridad.

Podrás hacerlo en la fiesta de Rose. Ahora, si no te molesta te dejaré encargada a Lady Rose y a Alexander, porque debo ir a hacer un mandado no muy lejos de aquí. –

Vivian… - le dijo Rose un poco incómoda, ni siquiera había sido presentada en sociedad, y aunque sabía que no corría ningún peligro al lado de él, no sabía si estaba lista para pasar tiempo a solas, con el maravilloso hombre que había acechado sus sueños.

No pasa nada chiquilla, William es un caballero de lo más correcto, y los niños están con ustedes, además de que, pocos frecuentan este pequeño zoo, volveré en un rato. – le dijo la mujer mayor, despidiéndose de William y caminando en dirección a la salida.

Lo lamento Lord William, Vivian… -

No tiene de que disculparse Lady Rose, para mí es un placer contar con su compañía. Vamos, le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo una vez más, y tomando las correas de los perros con la mano libre, ya que Alexander y Stear los habían olvidado en su interés por todo su alrededor.

Parecían una linda familia, los niños jugando en perfecta armonía, y ellos dos caminando un poco detrás platicando tranquilamente sobre la obra de teatro de moda, después de todo había que seguir con los convencionalismos sociales, y Albert estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad, no para reclamar, sino, simplemente, para hacer lo que fuera necesario porque pudieran estar juntos, y ella pudiera sentirse segura a su lado.

Así que no le gusta el teatro Lady Rose. –

Prefiero la música, o la ópera, pero acompañé a Vivian a ver la obra. –

Debo decirle que ninguno de los rumores que llegaron a mis oídos sobre su belleza le hacen justicia. –

¿Es usted siempre un coqueto? -

Jajajaja, no es coquetería Lady Rose, es sinceridad, es usted una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Ella bajó la mirada y soltó su brazo con la excusa de sacudir un poco el polvo de la ropa de los niños y reacomodar sus camisas. Albert la observó con ternura, otra mujer hubiese seguido con la conversación sobre su belleza, ella la había esquivado.

Mami, tengo hambre. –

Debemos esperar a Lady Vivian… -

Vamos, los invito a almorzar a uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad. – les dijo Albert.

Lord William, debo esperar a Vivian… -

Le prometo que no tardaremos, confíe en mí. – le dijo con esa mirada honesta y pura como el cielo de primavera, que rara vez podía alguien ver en él.

Está bien. – le dijo ella, dejando que él tomara su mano para ponerla en el hueco de su brazo, y caminando con los niños tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el centro del zoo, donde se erguía un pequeño kiosco, Albert los guio a una de las sencillas mesas de picnic que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y después los dejó solos por un momento, cuando regresó llevaba hot dogs y sodas con él, los niños brincaron de alegría, y aplaudieron, ante el inesperado festín, y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, no había esperado ese gesto sencillo del patriarca de los Andrew.

Gracias. – le dijo sencillamente mientras observaba a los pequeños comer con gusto, limpiaba de la barbilla de uno un poco de cátsup que chorreaba y le advertía al otro que no tomara tanta soda.

Lamento que no sea un fino restaurant… -

Mamá ama los hot dogs, pero es un secreto, porque no es propio de una dama. – le dijo Alexander con inocencia al hombre que de alguna forma consideraba su amigo, nunca había conocido un hombre que le prestara tanta atención, y que se interesara en sus juegos, su tío Richard lo amaba, pero era un caballero propio, que lo educaba con paciencia y cariño en las artes de ser un caballero inglés, cazar, montar a caballo, y por supuesto lo consentía, pero Albert, Albert era divertido. Tal vez así se sentía tener un papá, tendría que preguntárselo después a Stear, Stear si tenía un papá y una mamá.

Comieron alegremente, y después caminaron un rato, mientras los niños observaban las travesuras de los monos Albert desapareció por un momento, regresando con enormes conos de helado, les dio a los pequeños los suyos, y le pasó a Rose uno de fresa, que traviesamente embarró un poco en la respingona nariz de la pelirroja, provocando un ataque de risa de parte de los niños, y una mirada de reproche en ella.

Lord William… - le reprochó ella con sorpresa, pero con una linda sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Lo siento Lady Rose, no pude evitar la tentación. – sus miradas se encontraron, y se gritaron en silencio, lo que no podían decir en voz alta.

El helado de fresa es el favorito de mamá. – le dijo Alexander observando atentamente como Albert sacaba un pañuelo de su saco y limpiaba cuidadosamente la nariz y el rostro de su madre-

Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de ella, y una descarga de electricidad los recorrió, Dios, era una mujer exquisita, mucho más hermosa de lo que él había pensado podía llegar a ser.

La guio hacia un claro rodeado de árboles, dónde la ayudó a sentarse en el pasto, y se tumbo al lado de ella, observando a los niños corretear, disfrutando de la intimidad que no había conocido con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella. Anhelaba saber, preguntar, escucharla decir su nombre, con ese tono que solo ella sabía darle.

¿Dígame Lady Rose, hace cuanto que llegó al reino?

Después de que se dio por terminada la guerra, antes, hubiese sido peligroso para Alexander y para mí que viajáramos.

Él debió ser un bebé…

Así es, nació cuando la guerra aún estaba en su apogeo, y Richard pensó que lo mejor sería que esperáramos. ¿Y usted Lord William?

¿Cómo sabe que no he vivido toda la vida en el país? – le preguntó curioso y desafiante a la vez.

A diferencia de mí, usted no lleva una vida de recluso, es renuente a socializar, pero, su historia ejerce fascinación entre la gente, y su porte, fortuna y extravagancias son materia de leyenda… - le respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

¿Así que soy guapo?

Jajajajaja, creo que no necesita que una dama confirme lo que el espejo le grita a diario… - ahí estaba de nuevo esa coquetería y atrevimiento de la noche de la mascarada.

Vinimos acá seis meses después de la muerte de mi esposa. – le dijo él con seriedad, mirándola atentamente, viendo su mirada detrás de las gafas color tostado.

Lo lamento mucho… supongo que debió amarla muchísimo como para dejar su hogar con tal de borrar su recuerdo. –

Sí debo ser honesto, tengo que confesar que, amé a Evelyn, sin embargo, su recuerdo nunca me atormentó… -

¿Entonces?

No podía olvidarla a ella, no podía habitar las mansiones que soñé le pertenecieran, ni dejar de admirar los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, visitar su tumba, no podía seguir respirando el aroma de las rosas que llevaban su nombre, y perderme en sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos… - le dijo suavemente, mirándola con intención.

Rose guardó silencio, por un momento, su discurso había sido tan apasionado, que había conmovido su alma, deseaba consolarlo, borrar su tristeza, su nostalgia, y llenarlo de alegría.

¿Creó rosas en honor a su esposa? – le preguntó tratando de llenar el silencio.

No, las rosas fueron creadas por mi sobrino, en honor a… ella, Candy.

Rose iba a preguntarle algo más, pero la pregunta se quedó a medio formular porque los niños llegaron corriendo hasta ellos.

Tío, muéstrale a Alexander los rasguños del león… - demandó Stear de la manera más natural del mundo.

Stear dice que tienes rasguños de un león en tu pecho. – le dijo Alexander un poco escéptico.

Y dice la verdad, pero, me temo que sería inapropiado mostrártelas… -

Por favooooorrrr… - le dijeron el par de chiquillos suplicando a coro.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse ante las muecas que hacían los pequeños, así que se puso en pie con la intención de darle unos minutos de privacidad.

Lord William, espero que no le moleste que lo deje a cargo de este par de bribonzuelos por un momento. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y caminando en dirección al tocador. Albert le sonrió.

Descuide Lady Rose, yo me hago cargo. –

En cuanto los chiquillos vieron a que ella desapareció se volvieron a ver a Albert expectantes.

Ya no está mamá… -

Bien, te mostraré dónde me rasguñó el león… -

Por defender a la princesa. – le dijo Stear emocionado, mientras Albert se despojaba del saco y el chaleco para abrir la camisa y así mostrarle su pecho marcado por las garras de Bongo.

¿Cuál princesa? – preguntó Alexander curioso.

La princesa Candy, por supuesto. – le dijo Stear lógicamente, ¿Qué otra princesa podría haber en la vida?

Alexander iba a preguntar quien era la princesa Candy, pero en ese momento las largas marcas blancas quedaron al descubierto y el niño miró a Albert boquiabierto, el tío de Stear era un verdadero héroe, como el de las historias que su madre le contaba. En las cuales siempre había una princesa que sufría, pero llegaba un príncipe, que sabía como ahuyentar su tristeza, y hacerla feliz.

Trazó con sus manitas las largas líneas y llegó a la conclusión de que Albert debió amar a la princesa.

¿Te casaste con ella? – le preguntó con asombro.

Aún no. – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Pero la amabas. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Rose había regresado, y escuchado las preguntas de Alexander. Albert le respondió viéndola a ella a los ojos.

La amo. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Mientras arreglaba su ropa para estar presentable frente a ella.

¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear con leones? –

Mi tío fue a África Alex, y cuando sea grande, me llevará con él, a que vea elefantes, cebras, pópotamos… ¿qué más tío? –

Hipópotamos, Stear, verás todos los animales que quieras. –

¿Podemos llevar a Alex y a Lady Rose? –

Por supuesto que podemos llevarlos con nosotros, África es un lugar mágico, lleno de aventuras, historias, y sueños… -

¿Vendrás con nosotros Lady Rose? – preguntó Stear ansioso a la bella mujer.

Rose no pudo resistir la mirada inocente en la de ella, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de su madre, pero había en ellos una bondad éterea.

Por supuesto, Stear. –

Iremos en mi avión, yo pilotearé como mi tío… -

¿Cómo tú tío Stear? – le preguntó ella suavemente.

Sí, ¿lo conociste? – le preguntó él emocionado, Stear era la fuente de historias de aventuras e inventos.

Albert la miró detenidamente.

No, Stear, mi amiga Patty lo conoció, y siempre habla de lo maravilloso, valiente, bueno, y ocurrente que era.

Cuando sea grande quiero pilotear aviones como él, y reparar cosas… y quiero saber cuidar animales como el tío Albert, crearé una rosa para la mujer que ame, y me vestiré elegante como papá. – le dijo el niño lleno de inocencia alabando a sus grandes héroes

Estoy segura de que lo harás, ¿sabes? Rex y Rover tienen un par de hermanitos que podrían ser felices con un dueño como tú. - le dijo tentadoramente, llena de ternura y nostalgia.

¿En serio?

Sí, ¿crees que te dejaran tenerlos?

¿Puedo Tío Albert? - Preguntó Stear sabiendo que nadie, diría que no a algo que su tío autorizara.

Puedes, si prometes que aprenderás a cuidarlos.

¿Me enseñarás?

Sí, te enseñaré, ahora ve a jugar. –

Stear obedeció, pero antes se volvió y se lanzó a los brazos de Rose que se encontraba aún en cuclillas tomándola por sorpresa, y haciendo que casi cayera, pero Albert la detuvo poniendo su mano en su espalda, para ayudarla a recuperar el balance, Stear plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su amada y se colgó de su cuello, Rose le regresó el abrazo y acarició sus cabellos. Después él la soltó y fue corriendo con Alexander.

Lo has hecho el niño más feliz del mundo.

¿No habrá problemas en su casa por ello?

No. Archie haría lo que fuera por que su hijo sea feliz, igual mi tía, y Anne… ella no suele meterse en la educación de Stear.

Pero es su madre… – le replicó ella azorada.

No todas nacieron para ser madres Lady Rose. Dígame, ¿qué sintió cuando pusieron a Alexander en sus brazos la primera vez?

Era una pregunta inesperada, íntima, pero, con William Albert Andrew, todas las barreras que había erguido alrededor de su corazón se derrumbaban ante el sonido de su voz. Rose fijó su vista en un punto lejano. Y le respondió pausadamente, como si reviviera ese día.

Lloré. Lloré de alegría, de amor, tenía frente a mí a un pequeño tan perfecto, inocente e indefenso, que supe que mi vida jamás sería la misma, que daría todo por él, por verlo feliz, y bien… -

¿Su padre?

No lo conoció, se perdió la dicha de tenerlo en brazos… tal vez… si lo hubiese cargado, su vida sería otra, pero los hubieras no existen… -

Se siente que el mundo se detiene, y que no quieres vivir por nada más que no sea defenderlos… - le dijo Albert recordando lo que había sentido cuando pusieron en sus brazos por algunos minutos el cuerpo de su bebé, pero para él ya era demasiado tarde, había fallado como padre, no tenía como defenderlo.

Lo siento, lo hice recordar… -

¿También mi hijo es parte de los rumores?

Solo se dice que su madre murió en el parto, y que él la siguió poco después.

Yo no lo vi hasta que todo acabó…

Lo siento tanto. -le dijo cubriendo su mano con la suya, y apretándola levemente, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca, la besó, no con un leve roce, sino con pasión contenida, viéndola a los ojos, no había necesidad de decir nada… estaban ahí, juntos, con toda una vida por delante.

Al poco rato llegó Lady Vivian, y antes de despedirse Albert decidió que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Milady, si me lo permite me gustaría invitarlos el día de mañana a la feria. –

Lord William, no sé si… -

Por supuesto que acepta ir contigo William, seguro Richard no tiene inconveniente alguno, y si lo tiene, siempre puede acompañarlos. Gracias por cuidar de ellos esta tarde.

Fue un placer Lady Vivian. – le dijo mientras besaba la mano de la mujer.

Tomó la de Rose, y por primera vez pudo deleitarse en el profundo verde de los ojos de ella, ya que dentro del auto se había deshecho de sus gafas. Esos ojos profundos, vibrantes, inolvidables, que lo habían perseguido en sus más terribles pesadillas, y lo habían deleitado en sus más deliciosos sueños.

Paso por ustedes a las 6 milady. –

Lo estaremos esperando Lord Andrew… - le dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Albert observó al auto alejarse, y caminó con Stear con rumbo a su propio vehículo, eran las tres, y esa tarde tenía una cita importante con Archie.

Dejó al niño en la mansión, y se dirigió a su departamento, para ducharse y esperar por su sobrino. No podía sacarla de su mente, si antes había dudado, ahora estaba seguro, y anhelaba saber como y porque, pero, sobre todo, estaba decidido a que esta vez no la dejaría ir de su lado, era un milagro, un milagro inesperado encontrarla ahora, tal vez ella no recordaba, tal vez, no podía decir nada, por miedo a que la dañaran, pero él se iba a asegurar que nadie pudiese ponerle un solo dedo encima nunca más.

Llamaron a su puerta, Albert abrió, despejando su mente, y tratando de enfocarse en el momento, sabía que sería un momento difícil para Archie, pero era necesario.

Hola querido tío. – le dijo en broma el elegante joven que en realidad lo consideraba como un hermano.

Adelante querido sobrino. – le respondió en el mismo tono sarcástico.

Archie entró y aunque temía lo que vendría después, observó a Albert por un momento, y leyó en él algo que hacia mucho no veía, esperanza.

¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu buen humor? –

Pase una mañana agradable con Allistear… -

Ah, ya entiendo. –

¿Qué entiendes?

Mi hijo no ha parado de parlotear sobre la hermosa lady Rose hasta que sacó de sus casillas a su madre, y hubiese terminado castigado de no ser porque la tía Elroy intervino. – le dijo sombríamente.

Lo siento, ¿está bien Stear?

Sí, la tía lo envió a jugar a su habitación y se quedó discutiendo con Anne.-

Bien, toma asiento, te sirvo un whiskey. – no era una pregunta, lo iba a necesitar, por eso Albert no lo había citado en la oficina, su departamento era una mejor opción.

Archie tomó la bebida que le ofrecía, y dirigió su atención al sobre de cuero color verde oscuro que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Archie… -

Dime. –

Solo te pido que cuando termines de leer me escuches, confíes en mi y me permitas ayudarte en todo. -

Gracias Albert. –

Archiebald tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer, lo que estaba adentro iba más allá de sus peores pesadillas, Albert lo observó empalidecer y apretar los puños con rabia, no dijo nada hasta 40 minutos después cuando terminó de leer el informe y de ver las fotos, tomó el expediente y lo arrojó al piso, Albert no dijo nada, solo le sirvió más whiskey.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

No podía Archie, tú la amabas, y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderte a ti y a Stear, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más.

¿Ella sabe que tú estás enterado?

Recientemente se lo dejé claro, y debo decir que al parecer mi advertencia valió de algo, ha estado muy prudente, digamos.

¡Quiero echarla a la calle, desaparecerla de mi vida, dejarla sin nada! Albert… - Archie estaba tan molesto que no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tengo la forma de que hagamos todo lo que dices, sin embargo, si me lo permites, la venganza es un plato que se come frío, y lo que ella ha hecho, merece mucho más que dejarla en la calle. –

No quiero verla, me da asco. –

Te entiendo… Archie, pero, hay un detalle que por más que queramos su cabeza debemos tomar en cuenta, es la madre de Allistear, y no podemos destrozar su reputación, porque eso repercutirá en él. Lo que hagamos tendrá que ser perfecto.

Archie no respondió solo arrojó el vaso de cristal cortado hacia la chimenea. Una pregunta se formó en su mente.

¿Por qué la investigaste?

Albert suspiró, no podía explicarle, pero podía enseñarle las cartas que Eleanor le había enviado junto con las pocas pertenencias de Candy.

Eleanor me envió estas, cuando regresó a New York, después del funeral… lamentablemente, no tuve el valor de abrirlas en cuanto llegaron, yo me encontraba destrozado, y cuando por fin las leí, era demasiado tarde para ti, ya estabas casado, y Allistear venía en camino, creí que tal vez habían sido celos, inmadurez, de ella, te veías feliz, y yo no iba arruinar tu felicidad… perdóname. – le dijo mientras le extendía las cartas que Anne le había escrito a Candy, sabía bien que sus ganas de deshacerse de ella no iban a desaparecer.

Archiebald las leyó en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, imaginando lo que Candy sintió cuando recibió esas cartas por respuesta, en sus momentos de necesidad, cuando lo que quería era que su hermana la apoyara, y la consolara.

Albert… ella está loca, es maquiavélica… una hipócrita, cualquier juez me dará el divorcio.

Cierto, y si eso quieres te apoyaré. –

Pero tendremos problemas en los negocios, ¿cierto? Y arruinaremos el futuro de Allistear.

Es una posibilidad, pero como te dije estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en lo que sea que tú decidas.

Quiero verla sufrir… -

Comienza por no comprarle un vestido nuevo para la fiesta en honor a Lady Rose mañana.

No solo no le compraré un vestido, la haré usar el que yo quiera. – le dijo Archie enigmáticamente. Mientras se ponía de pie. Albert leyó ira asesina en sus ojos.

Archie… -

¿Sí?

Recuerda que es la madre de Allistear, no hagas nada que tú hijo pueda reprocharte cuando crezca. –

Está bien… no te preocupes, sólo prométeme que tienes un plan. –

Haremos que pague, eso te lo puedo prometer. –

Gracias. –

¿Te quedas a cenar?

No, tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

Albert lo observó desde su ventana, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, pensativamente, él sabía de sobra, que no solo estaba furioso, sino destrozado, había creído que Anne era una mujer caprichosa y mimada, pero no que fuera la arpía de cascos ligeros que en verdad era.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas, un placer saludarlas como siempre, primero que nada, quiero agradecer infinitamente a GabryeLL por tomarse el tiempo de recopilar la lista de canciones, en verdad, sin tu esfuerzo, hubiese sido mucho más complicado, linda, mil gracias, sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible.**

 **También agradezco a cada una de ustedes que participaron, por su entusiasmo, por el tiempo que le dedicaron, por su apoyo… son verdaderamente bellas y valiosas.**

 **Y bueno, la canción ganadora, que creo ilustra esta trágica historia, es…(DRUMROLL) Regresa a mí. De Il Divo, en el idioma que quieran escucharla, es perfecta. Y la ganadora es JUJO! Juro que no sabía que habías sido tú quien la propuso, sino hasta que la escogí.**

 **En cuanto a los one shots, Alexas90, te envié un PM, para ponernos de acuerdo. Ever blue 1, tienes desactivada la función de PM querida, pero si podemos ponernos en contacto por face, para ponernos de acuerdo please, mándame un inbox, o un mensaje al grupo. Estoy emocionada ante la perspectiva de escribir con ustedes chicas.**

 **Y bueno, en respuesta a la pregunta de Devora… yo escribo, pero tengo una amiga que es quien revisa, aguanta mis crisis de escritora, me dice te falta sigue intentando, y hace todo el proceso creativo conmigo, la verdad, gracias a ella, que colabora conmigo desde Crónicas de Amor, he crecido mucho como escritora, y como persona.**

 **Candyfan777, una vez más, gracias, haces que todo esto sea muchísimo más divertido.**

 **Ahora sí chicas, les dejo el capítulo, respiren profundo, muy profundo, lo van a necesitar… les mando un abrazo.**

 **YNTE 16**

 **Londres 1926**

Rose observó su aspecto detenidamente, el vestido que llevaba seguía la moda de la época, y se ceñía descaradamente en los lugares correctos, dejando casi toda su espalda al descubierto, era color dorado pálido, bordado con pedrería en color negro, un vestido hermoso sin duda, pero a ella el solo contacto de su piel con la tela del vestido le revolvía el estómago, se sentía sucia, impotente, como una mujerzuela siendo preparada para ser vendida al mejor postor... Su doncella daba los últimos detalles a su peinado, un suave recogido, con ondas… pero a decir verdad a ella no le importaba como se veía, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Ha quedado hermosa milady. – le dijo suavemente la joven.

Gracias, Helga, puedes retirarte. – le respondió fríamente.

Faltan las joyas y algunos últimos toques, las flores que mandó el señor… -

No usaré flores Helga, tampoco joyas, así está bien. –

Pero el señor… -

La última vez que revisé trabajabas para mí, no para el señor, así que he dicho que no, y punto, retírate. -

Con su permiso señora. – dijo la joven bajando la mirada y saliendo en silencio de la habitación.

Rose observó a la mujer retirarse, y sintió como su garganta se contraía con un sollozo que no podía dejar escapar, debía ser fuerte, no le daría el placer de verla llorar… la tenía acorralada, y aunque ella haría lo que fuera por sus hijos, no sería débil ante él… jamás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y abrió sin esperar a que ella diera el pase. Rose levantó la vista, y la familiar figura que se dibujó en el marco le dio fortaleza.

Rose, ¿estás lista hija?

Sí tía…

Levanta la frente en alto, y recuerda que eres una mujer fuerte, eres Rose Marie Estelle Andrew, la madre del futuro patriarca, del único hijo de William Albert Andrew, y eso nadie te lo podrá quitar.

Ya me ha quitado tanto… ¿qué mas queda tía? – le preguntó la pelirroja con rabia.

Richard y yo estaremos siempre cerca…

Júreme que cuidara de él, no puedo permitir que nada le pase, William Anthony no puede estar a su alcance, tía, aunque eso signifique que yo renuncie a él, sí tienes que llevártelo lejos, desaparecerlo, haz lo que sea necesario… y lo mismo le pediré a Richard en cuanto Alexander regrese a mis brazos…

No llegaremos a eso hija, dos familias poderosas podrán mas que un bastardo malcriado, aunque por ahora nos tenga doblegados… así que la frente en alto, no le des el gusto de verte humillada o desesperada

Jamás tía.

Vamos, Archie está abajo, los niños se quedarán acá con guardaespaldas.

Archie debería quedarse con ellos, no podemos arriesgarlos, solo él y Patty darían todo por ellos…

Debe ir un varón Andrew, y Archie es el más cercano, además, el bastardo pidió que fuera…

¿Por qué los odia tanto? –

Por _ella_ , porque mis muchachos lo hicieron pagar cada lágrima, que la hizo derramar, por eso no puede verlos felices, y busca vengarse… pero ahora no hay tiempo, en otro momento hablaremos de eso. Vamos.

Rose salió de la habitación que había compartido con Albert por el maravilloso tiempo que su matrimonio había durado, el lugar dónde aún podía respirar su aroma, y soñar que él la acunaba en sus brazos, pero la dicha había sido efímera, y el pasado los había encontrado para cobrar la factura.

Descendió las escaleras de la majestuosa mansión de los Andrew, en dónde había reinado como dueña y señora por tres años, dónde había sido completamente feliz, y ahora debía dejarla, no lo traería a él aquí, no permitiría que mancillara la memoria de su amado con su presencia, ni que se acercara a los Andrew, y mucho menos a los niños, ella protegería con su vida, y con su cuerpo a Stear, Anthony y Martha.

Rose... – le dijo Archie observando a la hermosa mujer detenidamente, arrastraba tras ella un aura de fatalidad, sus ojos se veían tristes, sin brillo, estaba cada vez más delgada, pero algo en la postura de sus hombros, y en la dignidad con la que descendía le dijo que Rose Marie Andrew estaba derrotada, más no vencida.

Archie le extendió la mano para ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones, y ella la tomó, dándole un apretón suave.

¿Los niños estarán bien?

Sí, la casa está completamente resguardada, Patty y George se quedarán con ellos… iré con Richard a recoger a Alexander y lo traeré a casa… te juró que pagará todo, Rose, está vez no tendré escrúpulos, debimos haber terminado con todo, años atrás… Vámonos. – le dijo Archie respirando profundo, consciente de que no podía perder los estribos aún.

Rose se acercó a Patty que llevaba en brazos al hermoso y regordete bebé de 8 meses, lo tomó en sus brazos, y le dijo.

Te amo, Will, te amo más que a mi vida mi niño, espero que un día puedas comprender, mi amor. – después lo besó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo para entregárselo a Patty, quien la envolvió en un abrazo, sus lágrimas empañaban sus gafas, y la fuerza con la que se aferró a ella hablaba de su desesperación y tristeza.

Cuídate, Rose… nosotros cuidaremos de Will, y si el duque lo permite también de Alexander…

Gracias Patty. –

Rose caminó a la puerta flanqueada por Elroy y Archie, y decididamente se negó a mirar atrás. No podía, no debía, tal como Elroy le había dicho, la frente en alto, dignidad, y valentía, después de todo, eso era lo que le quedaba a una mujer viviendo en un mundo regido por hombres.

Condujeron en silencio durante la mayor parte del tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. En el recuerdo de esos últimos tiempos, en la pesadilla que habían vivido cotidianamente, y que ahora se cernía aún más negra y oscura sobre ellos.

 _ **Londres, 1924.**_

 _Rose despertó abruptamente, la garganta le dolía, como si hubiese estado contenido un largo sollozo, y por un momento no supo donde estaba, sino hasta que los brazos fuertes y cálidos de su esposo la atrajeron más a él, sintió como su corazón se desaceleraba un poco, su cálida voz inundó sus sentidos, y le regresó la paz._

 _¿Qué sucede princesa? – le dijo aún adormilado, no sabía bien, que lo había despertado, pero pudo sentir que algo le pasaba a ella, y aún antes de estar completamente consciente la había abrazado más a él, para darle seguridad._

 _Solo un mal sueño amor… siento haberte despertado. –_

 _Descuida, tal vez podemos aprovechar el tiempo ahora que ambos estamos despiertos. -le dijo mientras la besaba suavemente en la nuca, como sí la noche entera no hubiese bastado para amarse, pero al parecer así era, él no podía saciarse de ella, la anhelaba a cada momento, y quería hacerla suya, una y otra vez._

 _En otra ocasión Rose hubiese caído en su juego de seducción de inmediato, pero había algo que la atribulaba, y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, una inquietud en su corazón, algo empañaba su perfecta dicha._

 _¿Te sientes mal? – su profunda voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

 _No… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –_

 _Te siento distante, dime que sucede. –_

 _Tal vez es solo el hecho de que no te veré en un tiempo… Albert, no quiero que te vayas, te amo tanto, y me haces tanta falta cuando no estás…- le dijo con un tierno puchero, que hizo que el corazón de Albert rebosara de alegría_

 _La próxima vez los llevaré conmigo, te lo prometo, este será un viaje corto, y no tiene sentido que te canses innecesariamente, además no te has sentido muy bien últimamente, por eso es mejor que te quedes… aunque si quieres ir por unos días a Escocia, puedo arreglarlo…princesa, todo va a estar bien, te amo, y cómo te lo prometí hace mucho tiempo, haré lo que sea porque seas feliz…- las manos de él se deslizaban por debajo de la suave seda de su camisón para acunar en ellas sus suaves senos, y acariciar con deliciosos círculos sus pezones._

 _No tienes que hacer nada más por hacerme feliz, soy feliz tan solo porque te tengo a mi lado, porque me amas, porque amas a Alexander… yo soy quien quiere hacerte feliz, mi amado… - le respondió ella sin aliento ante sus caricias, mientras sentía como su intimidad despertaba ante el experto toque de su amado._

 _Ya lo soy…-_

 _Seguro que hay algo que puedo hacer para hacerte más feliz… - le dijo ella seductoramente._

 _Jajajaja hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer… - sus pensamientos se quedaron en el aire, porque sus delicadas manos femeninas viajaban por su cuerpo._

 _Albert… - su nombre en sus labios eran poesía._

 _¿Sí princesa? - le preguntó mientras deslizaba su camisón por encima de sus brazos y lo dejaba caer al piso._

 _¿Te gustaría que fuésemos padres? – preguntó ella mientras él se deleitaba en su casi completa desnudez._

 _Ya somos padres mi amor, tenemos a Alexander. – le respondió él, recorriendo con su boca su torso._

 _Sabes a lo que me refiero… - jadeó Rose, más que decir._

 _Mi vida, me haría muy feliz que tuviéramos hijos, pero si eso no se da, no importa, tenerte a ti, y a Alexander es suficiente, por favor no te preocupes por eso. – le dijo sabiendo que ella anhelaba ser madre de nuevo, pero que tal como les había dicho el doctor, por lo difícil que había sido el embarazo y nacimiento de Alexander, sería un sueño que tal vez no lograría hacer realidad. Quería hacerla olvidar, y descendió hasta su monte de venus, para torturarla suavemente con su lengua._

 _Albert, quiero llevar un hijo tuyo en mi vientre mi amor, quiero darte lo que la vida te quitó una vez… mmmhh. – un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios cuando su áspera lengua recorría su centro de placer… su educación católica conservadora le decía que eso debía ser pecado, pero Albert le había respondido que complacer a su esposa jamás sería pecado ante los ojos de Dios._

 _Princesa mía, ya me has dado lo que la vida me quitó una vez…y si no tenemos hijos, más que Alexander está bien, o bien, podemos adoptar… no te agobies con eso ahora. – le dijo mientras cubría su boca con un beso, y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, era suya, su mujer, su esposa, su amiga, su compañera, su todo._

 _Rose se deshizo en los brazos de su esposo, su pecho estaba lleno de dicha, por estar con él, y sentía el deseo crecer en su vientre, quería que la hiciera suya, que la hiciera olvidar su terrible pesadilla, e incluso su nombre._

 _Dime, ¿irás a Escocia mi amor? – le preguntó él mientras besaba su cuello, aún en ese momento de pasión pensaba en ella, en su comodidad, en sus necesidades._

 _Tal vez sea bueno para Alexander y para Stear… pero no te preocupes, si decido ir dispondré de todo yo misma, tú concéntrate en tu viaje… - le dijo ella sin aliento ante las caricias que subían de tono, y de ritmo, ella se sentía plena, rendida ante su boca, y manos expertas, y conocedoras de cada rincón de su cuerpo, y de cada reacción que el mismo tenía a él._

 _¿En mi viaje, o en amarte como lo estoy haciendo? – preguntó traviesamente, ante el profundo suspiro que escapó de los labios de ella._

 _Mmmm en lo que estás haciendo por favor. – le dijo mientras él guiaba su boca a sus pechos para beber de ellos._

 _George y Archie estarán aquí para lo que necesites... – le dijo haciendo una breve pausa para mirarla a los ojos._

 _Gracias mi amor…soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado – le dijo viéndolo con ternura a los ojos, mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, la felicidad que él pudo leer en esa mirada lo derritió, eso era justo lo que había anhelado hacer… verla sonreír, velar por su felicidad, amarla sin reservas._

 _Y yo a tú lado. –_

 _Él la besó apasionadamente, una vez más, pero antes de poder ir más allá fueron interrumpidos por la llamada a la puerta que indicaba que era necesario al menos para él comenzar el día._

 _Te amo, prometo que a mi regreso tomaremos vacaciones juntos. – le dijo saliendo renuentemente de la cama, pero no había tiempo que perder, su barco zarpaba pronto, y tenía una reunión antes de su viaje._

 _Rose observó su elegante fisonomía, y disfrutó de verlo andar rumbo a la puerta que lo llevaría a su habitación, para que su valet se hiciera cargo de él._

 _Intentó dormir de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Así que decidió iniciar su día, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de zozobra que la perseguía, y concentrarse solamente en la dicha que el haber despertado en los brazos de él le daba._

Rose miró hacia afuera y pudo ver la mansión que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, el asco la invadió, y deseó… deseó morirse, no podía, no quería, todo su ser se rebelaba ante su destino…sin embargo, morir no era una opción, aún no era tiempo… una alta y distinguida figura se acercó al auto para abrir la puerta y ayudarla a descender discretamente, para conducirla a la biblioteca, dónde podrían hablar a solas por un tiempo antes de que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Elroy y Archie los seguían de cerca.

El duque abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a las damas primero, y después entraron él y Archie, afuera, el equipo de seguridad de ambas familias se desplegó alrededor de la entrada, y del edificio.

¿Has averiguado algo? – le preguntó ella ansiosa.

Nada, aún nada… - le respondió el hombre mayor con pesar.

Habla con él Richard, dile que no seguiré adelante con esto mientras no te entregue a Alexander… - le dijo ella furiosa, impotente… queriendo encontrar algo de dónde tomarse.

No solo quiere que te cases con él, también quiere la herencia… -

Dale lo que sea Richard, sabes bien que el dinero no me importa. –

No puede Rose, sí le da la herencia y el título lo hace demasiado poderoso. – le dijo Archie, seriamente, el mismo lo había pensado, había pensado en dárselo todo más de un año atrás, con tal de cambiar las circunstancias, pero no era tonto, no podía empoderarlo de esa forma.

Eso es lo que el pretende, pretende manejar la fortuna Andrew y Grandchester, por eso quiere casarse contigo. – le explicó la tía Elroy, como si en realidad necesitara entender, como si ella no supiera perfectamente que lo único que buscaba era venganza, y qué por supuesto no solo quería la fortuna, también la quería a ella… no por amor, sino como el objeto más valioso, la burla más grande, la puñalada más certera para los Andrew, desposar a la viuda del patriarca.

Desherédenme entonces…repúdienme, yo velaré por mis hijos, me haré cargo…- sabía de sobra que era inútil, sola estaría aún más desprotegida que ahora.

Rose, solo un poco más de tiempo, estamos comprando tiempo, te juro que no lo dejaremos salirse con la suya. – le dijo el duque viéndola seriamente a los ojos.

No querrá entregar a Alexander, por nada del mundo perderá su moneda de cambio. – le dijo ella impotente y furiosa a la vez.

No te exaltes, lo vamos a resolver. – le dijo Richard deseando borrar de la faz de la tierra al malnacido que era su hijo… pero no podía, no mientras tuviese a Alexander en su poder.

Esas son promesas vacías a estas alturas, y ambos lo saben, no podemos hacer nada frente a él… no pudimos hacer nada un año atrás, para evitar la tragedia, y lo único que ha hecho es atraparnos cada vez más en sus redes… - En su voz había rabia, odiaba sentirse acorralada, por él, precisamente por él, por ese hombre miserable que solo la veía como un objeto, y cuya mirada lujuriosa, y gestos inapropiados había tenido que soportar desde que apareciera en Londres con el afán de conquistarla.

Tal vez si… - Richard no terminó de formular la respuesta, porque ella lo detuvo.

Ni lo digas Richard, esa no es una opción, jamás lo será, él no puede saberlo, me juraste que jamás lo sabría. – le dijo ella seriamente.

Bien, entonces no nos queda más que seguir adelante por un poco más de tiempo… y esperar tener las pruebas pronto… -

Richard, sí le ha tocado un solo cabello a Alexander, lo mataré con mis propias manos… -

No será necesario Rose, yo me haré cargo en cuanto Alexander esté a salvo. – le dijo el duque con seriedad.

No, Richard, cuando llegue el momento, quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo. –

La furia helada en su mirada, y el tono de acero en su voz revelaban el odio y el asco que el hombre que estaba a punto de ser su esposo le provocaba.

Elroy Andrew la miró fijamente, no por primera vez en esos tres años, siempre se había preguntado… pero su mirada no era ni de lejos la de _ella_ … tal vez tiempo atrás, cuando era feliz, cuando William aún estaba a su lado… pero ahora, ahora dudaba de que la mujer que tenía enfrente fuera _ella_.

El intercambio entre ella y Richard la había puesto alerta, vio los ojos de Richard velarse, con indignación y pena, después de todo, el bastardo era su hijo… sabría Dios de cuanto de todo lo sucedido se culpaba el hombre, pero ciertamente había envejecido en ese tiempo, aunque, a decir verdad, ella misma estaba irreconocible, de no ser porque el pequeño Will venía en camino, seguramente hubiese ido a la tumba el día que la noticia llegó a ellos. Richard levantó la mirada, y se acercó a Rose, y con ternura infinita que Elroy jamás había visto en él le dijo.

No puedo dejar que te condenes, tú tienes que ser feliz, tú tienes que salir adelante, por ti, porque te lo mereces, y por tus hijos, así que no Rose, no permitiré que la culpa y el odio te coman viva, haré todo lo necesario por ponerlos a salvo, y porque sean felices… sé que piensas que sin William no hay nada, pero, están tus hijos, y aún eres muy joven, así que no Rose, no te dejaré hacerte cargo, pero te juro que no se quedará impune, y que nunca más podrá dañarte. – le dio el duque para después tomar su mano y besarla suavemente.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta, dando la señal de que era tiempo de que la novia hiciera su entrada triunfal, Archie y Elroy salieron de la habitación para tomar sus lugares, y Richard tomó su mano para ponerla en el hueco de su brazo.

Richard… -

No temas, no se imagina… quiere el poder que estar casado contigo le dará, pero, le he hecho firmar que no te tocará, y una escolta mía te acompañará todo el tiempo, así que solo será una alianza conveniente con el fin de tener acceso a la herencia. –

Y con el fin de vengarse de los Andrew. –

Vamos hija, debemos ser fuertes por un poco más de tiempo.

Las notas de la marcha nupcial flotaron en el aire y Rose miró al frente a través del velo de su sombrero, en el altar la esperaba él, alto, guapo, con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro como siempre, pero todo lo que ella podía sentir era ira, odio y desprecio hacia él.

Terry observó a su padre avanzar hacia él llevando de su brazo a la hermosa marquesa, viuda de Andrew, esa mujer le había robado el sueño desde el primer día que la había contemplado, y lo había hecho hervir de ira cuando había rechazado su cortejo y había preferido a Andrew, tal cual Candy lo había hecho años atrás, pero Terrence Grandchester jamás dejaba deudas sin saldar, y se había cobrado una a una cada fracaso, cada humillación, cada golpe, y sobre todo, él que dos veces William Andrew le había robado a la mujer que era suya.

Pero ahora lo tendría todo, a Richard no le quedaría de otra que darle su lugar, casar a su amada cuñada con él le indicaba a la sociedad que el repudiado bastardo era legitimado con ese matrimonio, él sería el próximo duque.

Se veía hermosa, apetecible, y odiaba saber que no podía tocarla, al menos no por ahora, por supuesto que la haría suya, ninguna mujer le había dicho no jamás, él se dedicaría a borrar de su mente y de su piel el recuerdo de ese maldito.

Observó el vestido que había escogido, sabía que era atrevido para una mujer de su categoría, y que ella se sentía humillada de tener que usarlo, y él disfrutaba de ello, antes de que la noche se acabara, ella olvidaría la humillación de tener que usar el vestido, porque preferiría mantenerlo puesto a verlo arrancado de ese cuerpo de diosa, para que él, sin miramiento alguno tomara el placer que le correspondía de ella como su esposa, Rose Marie Andrew conocería lo que era ser amada por un verdadero hombre, y si se resistía, entonces tendría que seguir las leyes, ella era su mujer, y él tenía derecho a aplicar los correctivos necesarios sobre ella. La tomaría salvajemente, sin miramientos, de la forma mas grosera posible, consciente de que humillándola a ella cumplía con su venganza, y después, después ella tendría que darle un hijo, un heredero legítimo para el ducado, porque por supuesto que el pequeño bastardo no sería quien se quedaría con todo.

William Andrew se retorcería de saber que su querida mujercita había sido suya, tal como Candy había sido suya años atrás, una vez más, él era más fuerte que ese maldito engreído.

Cuando llegó a su lado descubrió el velo, y la besó suavemente en la mejilla mientras le susurraba, al oído.

Las cosas vuelven a su lugar, mi querida marquesa, volverá usted a ser una Grandchester, pero por favor sonría, nadie debe dudar de que estamos perdidamente enamorados, milady. – le dijo con tono salamero que hizo que ella hirviera en disgusto, instintivamente quería retirarse se ahí, empujarlo para alejarlo, pero no podía, la supervivencia de su hijo dependía de que ella complaciera a Terrence.

Rose no dijo nada, simplemente se paró al lado de él y mantuvo su vista puesta en el juez que esperaba por ellos. Comenzó con la ceremonia, a leer sus deberes como esposa, como mujer de él, de Terrence Grandchester, la obediencia que le debía… y sintió como la habitación daba vueltas, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, él aire le hacía falta y las paredes se colapsaban sobre ella.

Richard observaba la mortal palidez en el rostro de Rose, dando vueltas en su cabeza sobre como cambiar las circunstancias, en eso, alguien tocó su hombro, y al voltear se encontró con un hombre formalmente vestido que le entregó un sobre con carácter de urgente, él lo abrió y lo leyó con rapidez, el juez esperaba por una respuesta de Rose, y ella parecía no poder darla.

Lady Rose Marie Estelle Andrew… - dijo el juez una vez más.

No señor juez, no acepta casarse con Terrence, porque no doy mi consentimiento a que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo. – dijo firmemente el duque.

¿Richard le preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos? - no él no podía interrumpir… Alexander….

¿Lord Grandchester? – preguntó el juez intrigado.

Lo que escuchó señor juez, no doy mi consentimiento, ella es la madre de mi heredero, y no puede contraer nupcias sin mi aprobación.

Duque, ¿está consciente de lo que está diciendo? – le preguntó Terry con voz amenazadora en uno de sus arranques de ira, con esa mirada desafiante y llena de desprecio que tenía reservada para su padre.

¿Señor Cornwell? – preguntó el juez dirigiéndose al otro pariente varón que estaba presente, y que por ser el albacea de el heredero de Lord William Andrew también debía dar su aprobación.

Archie no sabía bien que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que Richard no negaba su apoyo a la ligera.

Tampoco estoy de acuerdo señor juez. – le dijo con firmeza.

Terry los miró incrédulos, y tomó a Rose fuertemente del brazo.

¿Vas a permitirles que te nieguen la felicidad, querida mía? – le dijo mientras la acercaba demasiado a su boca.

Rose escupió en su cara, sabía que ni Richard ni Archie pondrían en peligro a Alexander.

¡Jamás Terrence, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! – le gritó mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero él fue más rápido que ella y cruzó su rostro con un fuerte golpe que hizo que su labio se abriera y comenzara a sangrar profusamente.

Ni Richard ni Archie iban a permitirle eso, y se abalanzaron sobre él, pero se detuvieron en seco, cuando Terry la atrajo fuertemente a él y apunto un arma contra su costado izquierdo.

Digan que consienten, o ella se muere en este momento, no me van a negar a la mujerzuela de Andrew, ella será mía, y no necesito casarme con ella para eso. – les dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Rose frente a él a manera de escudo, pero el círculo de seguridad comenzó a cerrarse, estaba acorralado.

Rose estaba en shock, pero de pronto fue consciente de que sí él la sacaba de ahí ella iba a pasarla muy mal, después de todo, lo único que Terry quería era venganza, pero ella no podía permitirle que la tocara, ni que descubriera lo que ella había luchado por ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Luchó contra él, intentó zafarse, todo era caos, y confusión, de pronto, ella sintió como el agarre de Terry se relajaba, pero al tratar de zafarse, escuchó el retumbar de un disparo, y el olor a pólvora llenó el aire, justo en ese momento, Rose sintió un dolor inmenso que penetraba su costado izquierdo y cayó desmadejada sobre el frío suelo de mármol, la fuerza del golpe le sacó el aire, todo se hacía oscuro rápidamente, no supo que pasó, ni que Terry había aprovechado la conmoción para largarse.

Rose no pudo ver como el tejido claro de su tejido se teñía con su sangre, ni como el color se iba de sus mejillas.

Elroy Andrew se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Archie gritaba desesperadamente que llamaran a un médico.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el dolor era agudo, fuego quemaba su garganta y ella sentía que flotaba, no lloraba por ella, después de todo, ella iba al lado de su amado, se reuniría con su Albert, pero ahora sus hijos serían huérfanos, tal como ella lo había sido… debía asegurarse que no estarían solos.

Tomó desesperadamente la mano de Elroy, y vio el rostro de Richard a un lado.

Prométanme… - él aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, y cada palabra era una tortura.

Lo que quieras hija. – le dijo Elroy mientras con la otra mano usaba la falda de su vestido para presionar el costado de Rose tratando de parar la sangre, pero todo parecía inútil, la lujosa seda gris pálido se teñía de rojo.

Alex, y Will… prométanme que sabrán cuanto los amé, y cuanto los amó su padre, no les permitan olvidarnos… ellos deben saber… que fueron lo más importante para nuestras vidas…díganles que todo fue un accidente… no quiero que el odio corrompa la inocencia de sus almas… él no se merece ni siquiera eso de ellos… - le dijo en un susurró mientras la oscuridad la engullía, y el dolor desaparecía de una vez por todas, y tal vez para siempre. – Albert… por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo, amor mío, y ahora sí, ni la muerte podrá volver a separarnos. -


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola niñas, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, sé que he demorado más, pero además de la vida cotidiana, hay algunos capítulos más fáciles de escribir que otros, y este fluyó lento.**

 **En esta ocasión hay algunos puntos que quiero comentar con ustedes:**

 **1\. Con toda la amabilidad del mundo, debo reiterar, que escribo sobre Albert, porque creo que él es la pareja de Candy, no ahondaré en todas mis conclusiones, solo debo decir, si bien, ciertamente en Anatomía de una Infidelidad, hubo una línea dedicada a Terry, y ese Terry fue un sueño, la verdad es que fue un sueño como mejor amigo, basado en lo que algún día viví y soñé… sin embargo, los dos capítulos que escribí sobre él como pareja de Candy… me costaron horrores, algunas de han dado cuenta que de plano tomé cosas que ya había escrito sobre Albert y las acoplé a Terry… Así que no volverá a suceder, si en algún punto estaba indecisa, ya no lo estoy. Soy ALBERTFAN, respeto a todas, no veo el caso ponernos a discutir, escribo porque amo las letras, porque amo leer sus reviews, por muchas cosas, así que agradecería que se respetara ese sentir. Doy la bienvenida a las Terryfans, agradezco que lean y comenten, respeto sus puntos de vista, pero la realidad es que escribo sobre Albert, y sí, Albert siempre será lo más perfecto posible en mis escritos…Candyfan777 se asegura de eso. (menos el de Anatomía)**

 **2\. Chicas, no caigamos en provocaciones, ni provoquemos, ni hagamos un conflicto por nimiedades, francamente, creo que todas queremos pasar un buen rato, soñar, sufrir, a veces surgen instintos asesinos… lo sé, y también saben que nunca borro reviews, porque creo en la libre expresión, sin embargo, hago un llamado al respeto, a la tolerancia, a la paz.**

 **3\. Este es un ALBERTFIC. Como todos los que he escrito, y pretendo escribir en un futuro, una vez más, repito, no soy Terryfan infiltrada, como más de una vez me han llamado, creo en la simetría perfecta de la obra original, el Príncipe de la Colina, es y será siempre, su principio y su final. He hecho de este Terry un canalla, porque así convenía a la historia, no pretendo hacer de ello una costumbre.**

 **4\. Invito a todas las que me leen a que respetemos los gusto y opiniones de todas, y a las mías como escritora, al final de día es mi gusto y mi inspiración escribir sobre Albert, y la verdad no estoy interesada en crear un debate, ni mucho menos discordia por quienes se inclinan hacia otros galanes, cada quien su gusto, no todos podemos pensar igual, somos un universo individual, asumimos las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista, pero SIEMPRE somos responsables de como expresamos nuestros desacuerdos y opiniones. Así que hago un llamado a respetarnos, dialogar, expresar puntos de vista, pero sin agredir a nadie.**

 **5\. Con nada de lo anterior es mi deseo insultar o incomodar a nadie, lo digo en el mejor de los planes, no estoy chantajeando, ni diciendo que dejaré de escribir, solo expreso lo que siento. Disfruto mucho leer su reviews, conocerlas, leer sus historias, una buena crítica, enriquecer mi vida, y esta historia con sus teorías, no se trata de sumar reviews por sumar reviews, aportemos como mujeres inteligentes que somos, disfrutemos, no restemos con insultos e intolerancia el esfuerzo que producir un capítulo semana a semana implica. Lo hago con gusto, y lo disfruto una inmensidad, no es un reclamo…solo una exhortación.**

 **Además de lo anterior, espero que disfruten la lectura, que la espera valga la pena, y como siempre, muero por leer sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme, por compartir sus historias, por animarme, preocuparse por mi tardanza, y compartir ese sueño de locura.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **YNTE 17**

 **Lakewood 1917**

Eleanor escuchaba ausente la misa que se llevaba a cabo, el altar de la pequeña y hermosa capilla estaba cubierto de rosas blancas, a su lado, Terry parecía ausente, y en la banca opuesta, los dos varones Andrew, y la matriarca del clan escuchaban solemnemente las palabras del sacerdote, y repetían el rito prácticamente en automático.

Sabía perfectamente que bajo ese exterior calmado ardía la pasión de la sangre escocesa que corría por sus venas, y que el recuerdo de la rubia estaba tatuado en el alma de los dos hombres que la habían amado más que a su propia vida.

Eleanor dejó de escuchar el sagrado ritual y su mente voló al inicio de toda aquella tragedia que hoy desgarraba sus corazones, y que en definitiva había terminado por costarle a ella, la frágil relación entre ella y su hijo.

 **No mucho tiempo atrás.**

Eleanor había llegado de gira, y aunque apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, pidió que su chofer estuviese listo para salir, durante todo el viaje había habido un solo pensamiento en su mente, Candy… la había invitado a ir con ella, pero la pequeña rubia se había negado, y para Eleanor era más que evidente que no era feliz, dos semanas antes, Eleanor pudo notar que ella se veía pálida, demacrada, y un poco más delgada, sabía bien que los seis meses vividos como amante de su hijo estaban pasando cuota a la alegre, inocente y confiada joven, y eso le dolía Eleanor en lo más profundo.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, estaba consciente de que Terrence no pretendía casarse con Candy, y Eleanor había decidido ponerle punto final a todo ese asunto, iría ese día hasta la casa de Candy, y le diría francamente que debía irse, la apoyaría para regresar a Chicago, a los suyos, o bien para iniciar una nueva vida en otro lado, aunque eso le costaría a ella su frágil relación con su hijo.

El conductor condujo hasta los suburbios, y cunado llegó a la casa, pudo darse cuenta de que, al parecer Terry estaba de visita, dudó por un segundo, si mejor irse y regresar más tarde, pero, bajó del auto y se acercó a la casa, no estaba segura de porque, peor algo la incitaba a entrar.

Llegó a la puerta, y escuchó las voces inconfundibles de ambos jóvenes, los gritos eran más que evidentes, en la voz de Candy había temor, rabia y lágrimas, en la de Terry enojo y odio. Alcanzó a escuchar un nombre -William Albert Andrew. – y acusaciones absurdas de parte de Terry, estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un grito heló la sangre que corría por sus venas, y el ruido de un golpe seco la hizo abrir la puerta.

El pequeño vestíbulo estaba iluminado por la luz del medio día, lo primero que Eleanor pudo distinguir a un agitado Terry en la parte alta de la escalera, cuya mirada estaba fija en un punto, Eleanor siguió la dirección de su mirada, y el horror congeló su sangre, al pie de la escalera, estaba ella, gimiendo levemente, y cuando Eleanor se acercó a ella pudo ver la sangre que teñía sus pantalones.

¡Pero, Terry, ¿qué significa esto?! – le dijo con mirada de reproche e ira en su voz.

No tienes nada que hacer aquí Eleanor, esto es entre mi mujer y yo. – le dijo altaneramente, sin moverse de su lugar.

¡Estás loco…y seguramente borracho! - no valía la pena discutir, además, no había tiempo que perder.

Llamó con un grito a su chofer y a su guardaespaldas, quienes entraron en cuestión de segundos. Terry seguía en su lugar, sin decir nada, Eleanor lo ignoró, no tenía ni la energía ni el aplomo para lidiar con él, así que solamente les pidió a sus hombres que la ayudaran, esperar por una ambulancia o un médico era impensable, estaban demasiado lejos, los hombres levantaron a la chica con cuidado y la subieron en el amplio y lujoso carruaje, par después salir de ahí en dirección al hospital lo más rápido posible, Eleanor sostenía a Candy tratando de evitar que fuese sacudida por el carruaje, e inconscientemente le susurraba palabras de ánimo.

Pasó los siguientes tres días al lado de una delirante y afiebrada joven, y por supuesto de Terry, no tenía noticia alguna, cuando por fin le dijeron que Candy estaba fuera de peligro, ella decidió que era tiempo de confrontarlo, dejó a Candy al cuidado de Esther, su dama de compañía, junto con instrucciones precisas, acerca de que hacer en caso de que la prensa, o Terry se aparecieran por ahí.

Y pidió a sus hombres que la llevaran al lujoso departamento de Broadway que era la residencia de Terry.

Eleanor Baker abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del departamento, no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse, y a la vez temía encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, el lugar era un desastre, había botellas tiradas en el piso, la mesa había sido volcada, el olor a cigarro y alcohol flotaba en el aire, mezclado con algo más, el portero le había dicho que efectivamente Terry se encontraba en el lugar, y amablemente la había acompañado escaleras arriba, para abrirle la puerta.

Eleanor se armó de valor y caminó dentro, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, a su paso las botellas rodaban, era difícil ver, seguramente estaba durmiendo la borrachera, la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, caminó hasta ella y la abrió sigilosamente, lo que vio dentro no la espantó, pero, si la indignó, en la gran cama al centro de la habitación, dos de las actrices secundarias de la nueva obra de Terry se liaban con él en libidinosos actos, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si él fuese un hombre libre. Eleanor sintió una arcada en su estómago.

¡Terry!

No tienes nada que hacer aquí Eleanor, vete. – le respondió él como si nada, pero el par de chicas saltaron asustadas, sabían bien a quien tenían frente a ellas, esa mujer tenía en sus manos el poder de destruir sus carreras si así lo quería.

Vístanse, y salgan de aquí, tengo que hablar con él. – les dijo a las chicas con frío tono e ignorando la furia de Terry.

¡Pero quien demonios te crees!? ¿Mi madre? – preguntó con sorna y desafío el insolente joven.

¿Quién demonios me creo yo? ¿Quién demonios te crees tú? Estás aquí, ebrio, drogado, y liado con dos mujerzuelas, cuando la mujer que juraste amar yace en una cama de hospital, dime, ¿acaso no te importa? Dónde están las promesas, los buenos propósitos, el amor que según tú sentías, ¿no te han bastado Karen y Susana? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Eleanor, esto no es de tu incumbencia, pero decidiste intervenir, no soy un chiquillo a quien debas regañar, así que lárgate.

Te exijo saber qué fue lo que pasó… – le preguntó ella con tono de acero.

Fue un accidente. – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir que fue un accidente?! Yo misma escuché los gritos cuando llegué, los médicos dicen que los golpes de su rostro no son producto de la caída, además de que está deshidratada y débil por falta de comida. Terry, te portaste como un canalla, como la peor escoria con una mujer buena, que te entregó no solo su virtud, y su corazón sino su todo. -

¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella y me dejas a mí en paz? ¡Veamos que tiene que decir! Y deja de hacerla la víctima.

Ni siquiera te ha interesado saber… ¿sabías que está embarazada?

Así que no lo perdió.

Terrence, ¿fue por eso qué…? Dios, eres un canalla, un poco hombre, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Despierta! ¡Date cuenta de que te has convertido en un monstruo!

Le pedí que fuera mi esposa, pero ella se negó, y todo es por culpa del idiota de William. Además, la última que tiene derecho a juzgar mi moral eres tú, después de todo tú me entregaste al duque, como si fuese una mascota, un perro, un gato.

William, ¿quién era William? Eleanor no quería seguir hablando con Terry, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Aunque en realidad seguramente era tan espantosa como se la imaginaba, sino es que más.

Terry… ella es libre… no tiene por qué aceptarte, y después de esto dudo mucho que te acepte… vine a verte, porque tontamente pensé que estarías preocupado, pero, si ni siquiera te has dignado en preguntar por ella y por tu hijo, queda claro que no te interesa, no quiero verte cerca, cuando ella despierte hablaré con ella, y la apoyaré en todo… estás enfermo, necesitas ayuda, pero no te permitirá que te acerques a ella.

No hay nada que pueda hacer, reconocer que está embarazada y que fue mi mujer acaba con su reputación, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarla a deshacerse del inconveniente, y convencerla de casarse conmigo.

Eleanor no tenía palabras, para responderle a su hijo, o más bien, las que tenía caerían en oídos sordos. Terry estaba tan cerca de ella, sin pensarlo le soltó una tremenda bofetada. Y acto seguido le dijo.

¡Un día te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, y será demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores, puedes decir lo que quieras sobre mí, sobre tu padre, pero nunca deseamos tu muerte, ni te abandonamos! No tienes derecho a culparme, ni a culparlo, tú mismo has propiciado este infierno, sobre una persona inocente… pagarás en algún momento de tu vida.

Seguramente vivir la existencia miserable y solitaria que viví al lado del duque es mejor que la muerte o ser huérfano según tú.

Estás borracho. No seguiré gastando mi saliva contigo. Candy no está sola, y no permitiré que vuelva contigo… y sí crees que pasar sobre de mí es sencillo, solo te recuerdo que tengo un par de guardaespaldas y un chofer, para los fanáticos indeseables. Si acaso recapacitas, y quieres hacer las cosas como corresponde, entonces búscame, mientras tanto, mantente lejos. No es una pregunta ni una sugerencia.

Eleanor dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Una botella pasó cerca de su cabeza y se estrelló en el marco. Acompañada de un grito furioso.

TE ODIO ELEANOR. –

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y el par de fornidos hombres que eran su seguridad la sacaron de ahí, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, pero ni siquiera volteó atrás.

Salió del edificio destrozada, pero debía reunirse con un director, así que se recompuso y le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la cafetería dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, y un nombre resonaba en su mente " _William Albert Andrew", "William"_ Eleanor había escuchado el nombre el fatídico día en casa de Candy, y ahora, Terry le decía que todo era culpa de William, sabía que Candy era una Andrew, así que tal vez un primo adoptivo que se había enterado de la situación de Candy… el nombre resonaba en su mente, llegó temprano, así que ordenó su café y mientras esperaba tomó uno de los periódicos que le habían llevado en una charola de plata, normalmente se saltaba la sección de finanzas, pero, al frente de esta, había una fotografía que llamaba la atención, un apuesto joven… la curiosidad pudo más que ella, y entonces leyó el artículo… William Albert Andrew… el patriarca del clan… Eleanor observó detenidamente la foto, y recordó la descripción de Candy de su amigo… Albert… Dios, si estaba en lo correcto eran la misma persona, debía comunicarse con él. Dejó una nota para el director que iba a encontrarla ahí, disculpándose por no haber podido esperarlo.

Pidió a su asistente que consiguiera la dirección del corporativo Andrew, y después se dirigió a la oficina de correos para enviar un telegrama.

 _Candy hospitalizada. Urgente que venga._

 _Eleanor Baker._

Ella estaba segura que en cuanto William Andrew recibiera el telegrama, tomaría el primer tren rumbo a New York.

 **Chicago, 1917**

Albert, Archie y George esperaban a que el tren partiera, en su exclusivo vagón, era propiedad de los Andrew, iban a New York, dispuestos a arreglarlo todo de una vez, esperaban que no hubiese contratiempos, pero hacía escasos par de meses la guerra había sido declarada, y las oleadas de heridos comenzaban a invadir los hospitales, cada día más y mas soldados se movilizaban hacia el puerto, para embarcarse a Europa.

Los tres hombres iban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, apenas conscientes de su alrededor, en la mente de cada uno había una plegaria, y un deseo común, querían verla bien, feliz.

El tren parecía deslizarse tortuosamente lento a lo largo de las vías, el viaje se hacía lento e interminable, de pronto, inesperadamente después de horas, pero antes de llegar a su destino, se hizo un alto total, no era una parada programada, así que Albert, Archie y George decidieron bajar para investigar la razón.

El calor, y la multitud eran insoportables Archie y Albert esperaron por George por alrededor de 20 minutos, y por fin lo vieron acercarse con un par de soldados de alto rango.

Sr. William, ellos son el Coronel Altwood y el general Grant.

Mucho gusto señores. -el saludo fue formal.

El gusto es nuestro Sr. Andrew, me temo que la causa del retraso de su viaje somos nosotros, y aunque sabemos que es un atrevimiento, venimos a pedirle que nos ceda su tren, señor, verá usted, nos es urgente llegar, y nuestro tren no es suficiente para transportar a las tropas, el barco debe zarpar a tiempo.

Albert se debatió por un momento, sabía que le pedían el favor en deferencia a quien era, pero, también esta consciente de que eran tiempos de guerra, pensó en Stear por un momento, y su lógica le dijo que entre más pronto terminara ese maldito conflicto, más pronto estaría de regreso su sobrino, no era ingenuo tampoco, los dos oficiales eran de muy alto rango, lo pedían como favor, pero también tenían le poder de incautar el vagón, en todo caso, era mejor que el ejército les debiera un favor, a echárselo como enemigo.

Adelante señores, si no hay otra forma… ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?

Me temo que un par de días, pero pueden quedarse donde nosotros lo hacíamos, agradecemos su disposición.

Albert vio al par de hombres partir, con impotencia y junto con Archie y George fueron por sus pertenencias, no le gustaba retrasarse, debía encontrar otra forma de hacer el recorrido a New York, aún faltaban muchos kilómetros pero algo debían encontrar, tomaron el alojamiento, pero se dedicaron a buscar no había autos disponibles a la venta, y pensar en hacer el recorrido completo no era viable, aunque había carretas a la venta, y Albert estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, siendo realistas podrían tomar más tiempo en intentar llegar por ese medio que esperar por el tren, no había más opciones por el momento, en cuanto llegaran a New York, buscarían a Candy, y hablarían con ella.

Totalmente ajenos a las circunstancias y al telegrama que Eleanor había enviado, esperaron como leones enjaulados el par de días correspondientes, cuando por fin llegaron a New York, lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle al chofer que los llevara a la dirección que el investigador les había proporcionado como de Candy.

 **New York, 1917.**

Albert descendió del auto, y observó la pequeña casa, se veía bien cuidada, y aunque parecía que le faltaba agua al jardín, se notaba que cada arbusto y flor habían sido plantados con esmero, Albert llenó de aire sus pulmones, y se dirigió a la puerta, su corazón acelerado, apreció los detalles femeninos que encontró a su paso, se notaba que ella había puesto su corazón el ello.

Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería verla, abrazarla, y llevarla con él, pero tal vez debía dejarla ir, entregarla al hombre que amaba, dejarla ser feliz, caminó con paso decidido por el pequeño porche, y llamó a la puerta, esperó y no obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo, y nada, después de unos minutos, concluyó que ella no estaba en casa, merodeó por los alrededores, y pudo ver a través de una ventana abierta, que la casa parecía sola.

Regresó sobre sus pasos a dónde Archie y George esperaban por él.

Parece que no hay nadie… ¿Dónde está? ¿George, que dijo el investigador?

Esta es la dirección, William… tal vez salió, es un lugar muy aislado, ni siquiera hay vecinos a quienes preguntarles, pero la encontraremos.

¿Esperaremos? – preguntó Archie con cautela.

Dejaremos un par de hombres aquí para que la esperen, y nos avisen cuanto antes de su regreso, vayamos a la ciudad, nos instalamos en la mansión, y buscamos a Terry… aunque quisiera hablar con ella primero… quiero saber que es lo que ella quiere, no lo que ese malnacido tenga que decir, al final del día tendrá que hacer lo que Candy desee…

Sí, yo pienso igual que tú Albert, debemos hablar con ella primero.

Bien, George, pon un par de hombres a seguir a Terry, y otros a buscarla, que se quede alguien más aquí en la casa esperando por ella, hay que dejar un auto, para que la puedan llevar a la mansión en cuanto aparezca.

Así se hará, descuida.

Manda gente a los hospitales, a revisar las listas de pasajeros, de los barcos, de los trenes, contrata cuanta gente sea necesaria, tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible.

George dio las instrucciones a los hombres, y después, partieron, rumbo a la mansión Andrew.

 **Un par de días atrás, en un hospital.**

Candy abrió los ojos, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no estaba segura de dónde estaba, a su lado pudo distinguir la familiar figura de Eleanor, y los recuerdos la asaltaron, con todo el dolor, y vergüenza que estos collevaban.

Eleanor…

Candy, ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

¿Mi bebé? – le preguntó ella casi en un grito, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Estarás bien, tú y mi nieto estarán bien. – le dijo con la intención de quitarle un peso de encima, y de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Entonces, lo sabes…

Lo sé, y debo decirte que cuentas conmigo, me haré cargo de que nada te falte, ni a ti, ni a él.

Eleanor…Terry…

¿Quieres contarme? ¿O prefieres no hablar?

Tengo que contarle a alguien… - le dijo mientras un sollozo cerraba su garganta… - el no quiere… no quiere que tenga al bebé… quiere que lo dé en adopción, o que…. Me deshaga de él…lo odio Eleanor, no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero verlo, fue una gran estupidez venir aquí, si alguna vez lo amé, él acabó con todo, Eleanor… y ahora, ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás… - dijo por fin, con voz apenas audible, y esperó a ver la reacción de Eleanor, después de todo, Terry era su hijo, tal vez si ella sabía que Terry no estaba de acuerdo, no estaría dispuesta a apoyarla.

Candy observó a la hermosa mujer palidecer, y apretar los puños en un gesto de impotencia.

Candy, mi hijo… mi hijo no sabe lo que dice, pero, no hay forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, así que tú y yo resolveremos esto.

No quiero volver a verlo… nunca… - confesó con amargura y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Candy… -

Entiendo si no quieres ayudarme, pero, no puedo quedarme a tu lado, sabiendo que lo veré… él… ha sido un canalla, por él estoy aquí… -

No fue un accidente, ¿verdad? – Eleanor ya lo sabía, pero tenía que preguntar, tenía que asegurarse.

No, no fue un accidente, nada fue un accidente, quería obligarme a casarme con él, y a deshacerme de mi hijo.

¿Por qué casarse?

Porque está enfermo, loco, de celos, cree que soy un objeto, que le pertenezco…

¿Tiene celos de Albert?

Sí, siempre los ha tenido.

Pero ahora más…

Ya los sabes, ¿no?

Sí, lo descubrí sin querer… Candy, yo le envié un telegrama, para que viniera por ti.

Candy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pronto lo vería… él vendría por ella… pero no, ella no podía verlo, Albert le estaba prohibido, después de todo ella era solo una pequeña ramera, indigna del amor del hombre más bueno, fiel, honesto, y honorable del mundo.

No puedo Eleanor… no puedo volver a Chicago, no puedo volver a casa…

¿Por qué no?

Porque estoy embarazada, porque seré la vergüenza de la familia, pero sobre todo porque lo he decepcionado, si en verdad quieres ayudarme, ayúdame a desaparecer, a comenzar una nueva vida… ya no tengo nada, más que mi hijo, solo por él viviré.

Candy, no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras, pero, debo decirte, que cuando un hombre con la posición y el poder de William ama a una mujer, no habrá nada que lo detenga, para él tu pasado y presente no son nada. No decidas por ambos, dale la oportunidad de saber lo que está pasando, de decidir que quiere hacer, ya una vez te equivocaste al juzgar a Terry. Ahora no te equivoques al juzgar a Albert, él es tú familia, no te dejará sola… además tú lo amas… ¿o me equivoco?

Con todo mi ser, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde… Eleanor, yo no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo atarlo a mí…

Sabes que el querrá estar a tu lado….

Eleanor, tengo miedo…

No temas, Candy, esperemos a qué él llegue, habla con él, veamos que dice… y decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré… pero Albert merece la oportunidad de escuchar la verdad de tus labios, de saber que lo amas… cuando te mudaste acá no le diste la oportunidad de nada, ahora, tal vez sea tiempo de reivindicarte...

Está bien Eleanor, esperaré por él… le pediré perdón, le diré que lo amo, pero que entiendo si quiere repudiarme…

Eleanor la miró, se sentía traidora a su propio hijo, pero a decir verdad también pensaba en su nieto, y sabía que Terry no estaba en condiciones de ser padre.

Desahógate, despídete, cierra esté círculo, porque tú hijo merece una madre completa, y sana, así qué sácalo todo… debo salir por un rato, pero no estarás sola, Ethel se quedará contigo.

Eleanor besó la frente de la rubia, y se despidió, sin percatarse de qué en la puerta entreabierta, una joven enfermera había escuchado todo. Tampoco supo, que en cuanto ella se fue, la mujer hizo una llamada y repitió palabra por palabra lo que había escuchado.

 **Un par de días después, Mansión de los Andrew.**

Una mujer que cubría su rostro con un velo llamó discretamente a la puerta, y pidió ver al señor de la casa en cuanto le abrieron, el mayordomo dudó por un momento, pero en cuanto se percató de la riqueza de sus ropas, y de su acento refinado, no dudó en hacerla entrar.

¿A quién anunció madame?

Ms. Baker, por favor, Eleanor Baker.

Enseguida. Tome asiento por favor.

Albert Andrew se sentía frustrado e impotente, los investigadores no sabían que decirle, en los hospitales no había rastro de ella, ni de Terry, ¿sería que se habían fugado?

George llegó a él con un telegrama, lo habían reenviado de las oficinas de Chicago, pero se había traspapelado, y estaba fechado días atrás. Albert rasgó el sobre y leyó su contenido.

 _Candy hospitalizada. Urgente que venga._

 _Eleanor Baker._

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos… a gritos dio orden de que prepararan su auto y buscaran la dirección de la actriz, pero en eso alguien llamó a la puerta.

Señor, Ms. Eleanor Baker está aquí para verlo, señor, ¿qué le digo?

Voy para allá yo mismo.

Albert bajó apresurado, un suave aroma atacó sus sentidos en cuanto traspasó la puerta. Sentada en el sofá estaba una hermosa mujer de edad indefinida, era difícil creer que era madre de Terry, pero Albert sabía que lo era.

Ms. Baker, William Andrew, a sus pies. – Saludó formalmente Albert.

Sr. Andrew, el gusto es mío, lamento haberme aparecido en su casa sin invitación, pero tengo algo urgente que discutir con usted, no sé si lo sabe, pero envié un telegrama… y…

Me temo que acabo de recibir su telegrama, pero dígame, que ha pasado, ¿cómo está ella? Quiero verla de inmediato.

Eleanor pudo leer lo que esperaba leer en el apuesto hombre, Albert amaba a Candy, su nieto estaría seguro, tendría una familia, un buen padre…

Ella está por ser dada de alta… su situación es delicada… ¿qué tanto sabe señor Andrew? – preguntó dudosa, un hombre como él seguro tendría investigadores.

Nada de lo que se me interesa, más que saber que ella está bien… y que es lo que quiere hacer… seré más claro, sé que está embarazada, y sé que Terry se ha negado a casarse, sin embargo, estoy aquí para hacer lo que Candy quiera, si ella quiere volver a Chicago, la llevaré conmigo… -

Disculparás mi atrevimiento, tengo la edad de ser al menso tú hermana mayor… y la edad para ser la madre de Candy, ya que mi propio hijo es un par de años mayor que ella, así que preguntaré como tal… ¿la amas?

La amo, y vine aquí para entregarla a mi rival si eso es su felicidad, o a reclamarla como mi esposa y llevarla de vuelta conmigo a casa, no le faltara nada, ni a ella ni a su pequeño o pequeña… mi dinero, y mi poder cubrirán cualquier escándalo. ¿Puedes ahora responder a mis preguntas? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella… fue empujada de las escaleras… tuvo una hemorragia, ha sufrido maltrato, está débil por el mismo… aunque me duele, creo que sabes que todo esto ha sido de manos del hombre que le juró amor, Terry… mi hijo… y seguramente te preguntarás porque traiciono a mi hijo… no espero que me entiendas, pero te diré mis razones… él no está bien, la ha lastimado, y quiere quitarle a su hijo, si está dispuesto a casarse, pero el precio es el bebé que ella espera… y por supuesto ese es un precio que ella no está dispuesta pagar…

¡Desgraciado! – exclamó Albert con furia.

Escúchame, ella teme tu reacción, no sabe que esperar… tiene vergüenza, cree que no es la mujer que mereces, pero la he convencido de que hable contigo, yo la apoyaré, peor no solo quiero apoyarla, y mantenerla a salvo, quiero que sea feliz…

¿Estás diciendo que ella me ama?

No me corresponde decírtelo, pero, sé que no te costará mucho convencerla de que sea tu esposa…

Vamos con ella, ahora mismo, yo me encargaré de que vea cuanto la amo.

Mañana la dan de alta, y pensaba que fuera a descansar a mi casa de la playa, tengo una casa en un hermoso acantilado, ella aún necesita reposo, no podrá hacer el largo viaje a Chicago de inmediato… prefiero que evites una confrontación con Terry, como te dije, él no está bien, no quiero que cometa una locura…

¿Qué propones entonces?

Te daré la dirección de mi casa… ve allá, mi chofer la llevará a ti, mañana en la tarde… quédense ahí hasta que ella pueda viajar, Terry no conoce esa casa.

¿Estás segura?

Sí Albert… disculpa que te llame así, así te llama ella… yo fui ella… yo amé a un hombre que me estaba prohibido…cometí muchos errores, y por ello sufrí mucho, no quiero que ella viva lo mismo, y sé que Terry no está listo para ser padre… y que ella no lo ama más, se desencantó y hoy sabe que tenía a su lado un hombre que la amaba, a quien ella amaba, y lamenta no haberse dado cuenta antes… por favor, hazla feliz… yo veré que Terry se interne por un tiempo…

Gracias Eleanor.

No tienes nada que agradecer… toma, esta es la dirección, espera por ella ahí. Debo irme, no deben saber que vine a verte.

La dieron de alta, ella caminaba hacia el auto, Eleanor no había podido ir por ella, pero Candy caminaba en una nube, Eleanor le había contado que Albert la vería en su casa de la playa, no le había dicho abiertamente que él pensaba casarse con ella, pero la había tranquilizado, y animado a abrir su corazón con él.

Candy agradeció a la enfermera que empujaba su silla de ruedas, y a escasos metros de la entrada le permitieron ponerse en pie, firmar su salida, caminar hasta el auto que esperaba por ella, entonces lo vio, y su paraíso se derrumbó en un momento, quiso caminar más rápido, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la tomó por la muñeca.

¿A dónde vas?

Eso ya no te importa, suéltame.

No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme.

¡Suéltame! Terry, no quiero verte, eres un desgraciado, un poco hombre que jugo con lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, pero no volverás a convencerme con promesas huecas. – le dijo entre dientes tratando de no llamar la atención, pero prácticamente le escupió las palabras, su ser se rebelaba a su toque, no lo quería cerca, así como lo había deseado y alguna vez, todo se había esfumado, y en vez de cariño, ternura, y deseo, ahora había odio y repulsión.

Su voz llamó la atención del chofer y guardaespaldas de Eleanor, quienes se acercaron lo suficiente como para hacer que Terry la soltara.

¡No podrás huir de mí! ¡Eres mía y de nadie más, y si debo gritar a los cuatro vientos que así es, para que te obliguen a casarte conmigo, eso haré…! ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué te irás con él? Le dijiste a mi madre que lo amabas…. pero debes saber que lo mataré, antes que permitir que seas feliz con él, ese hombre no criará a mi hijo, primero se muere él, y tú hijo que permitirles ser felices… ¡Escúchame bien Candy, yo no amenazo en vano! le dijo furioso, mientras ella abordaba el auto.

Terry subió a su propio vehículo para seguirlos, le llevaban ventaja, así que tuvo que manejar de prisa, como un loco desquiciado, manejaba sin escrúpulos, como si fuese poseído, aventando el auto a transeúntes que se atravesaban en su camino, esquivando autos, caballos y carruajes, por fin divisó el elegante y pesado Lincoln del año, propiedad de su madre, la cabellera rubia de Candy se adivinaba en la ventanilla trasera, aumentó la velocidad, salieron de la ciudad hacia un sinuoso camino que subía a la orilla del mar.

-¡Maldita sea Candy, eres mía! No permitiré que te vayas.

Aceleró aún más, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, iba desenfrenado, y no tenía noción del peligro, después de todo, había pasado los últimos días tomado, les dio alcance, e hizo varios intentos por cerrarles el paso, pudo ver la cara de terror en el rostro de la rubia que instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre, como queriendo proteger al pequeño engendro.

El chofer era hábil, ambos iban a alta velocidad, por un camino que seguía la línea del Atlántico Norte, Terry no pensaba con claridad, estaba seguro de que ella iba a encontrarse con Albert, para huir con él, ella volteó, vio su mirada aterrada, y sin pensarlo decidió que los detendría a toda costa, golpeó el auto en la defensa trasera, el chofer hizo maniobras para controlar el auto, una piedra reventó el neumático, e hizo que perdiera el control, de pronto el Lincoln venía sobre él, Terry alcanzó a frenar y a esquivarlo, pero observó impotente, como el Lincoln se volcaba dando tumbos, los vidrios volaron, el olor a humo llenaba el aire, el crujir del metal rechinaba en sus oídos, hasta al fin romper la vaya de contención y salir disparados hacia lo profundo del mar, por supuesto, la pesada carrocería se hundió rápidamente, Terry observó desde la altura de los acantilados, como el auto desaparecía, en cuestión de segundos… cayó de rodillas… un vehículo frenó detrás de él, y cuatro hombres bajaron de inmediato, lo levantaron y lo subieron al auto, cuando la policía, y los bomberos llegaron, no había nada que hacer… la oscura y fría profundidad del Atlántico Norte se había convertido en la tumba de Candy y de su hijo.

Albert sintió como una puñalada atravesaba su corazón, tomó el trago que le ofrecían y lo vació de un solo sorbo, tenía que saber cómo, y porqué.

Los hombres que había contratado habían llegado junto con George, a la mansión de Eleanor, y George acababa de darle la noticia, lo llevaron casi en shock de regreso a la ciudad. George aún no le decía que tenían a Terry con ellos, porque sabía de sobra, que si lo sabía lo mataría en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Albert se encerró en su habitación mientras las lágrimas corrían y un grito desgarrador escapaba de sus labios, ella, su pequeña, y su bebé estaban muertos, y con ellos toda esperanza de tenerla para siempre en sus brazos, de hacerla feliz, de darle el hogar y la posición y la familia que se merecía, les había fallado. William Albert Andrew, un hombre capaz, exitoso, y criado para ganar se maldijo por no haber ido el mismo por ella, por dejar todo en manos del destino, lamentaba no solo la pérdida de su pequeña, sino de su felicidad, de todo lo que un día soñó, y que por un santiamén había parecido tan posible, tan real, tan cerca, hoy se sentía solo y derrotado, en las profundidades del embravecido mar no solo yacía el amor de su vida, sino también con ella se había ahogado su esperanza.

 **Escocia, 1926**

Las campanas resonaban lúgubremente en las antiguas piedras de la capilla de los Andrew, las bancas de cedro estaban abarrotadas, y los presentes vestidos de luto riguroso, mantenían la vista al frente, escuchando la misa de difuntos en latín, el féretro de caoba estaba cubierto por el tartán de los Andrew, en el cual, bordado en hilos de oro se encontraba la cresta familiar, y a los costados del féretro en líneas doradas se encontraban grabados los escudos familiares.

La misa era oficiada por el mismísimo obispo de St. Andrew, en deferencia a las dos poderosísimas familias representadas en el lugar, entre los presentes estaban los jefes de los clanes, nobles ingleses, los ancianos del clan, y por supuesto en las primeras filas, se hallaba la familia, dignos, solemnes, con infinita tristeza en la mirada, Rose Marie Estelle G. Andrew estaba muerta, de forma injusta, arbitraria y cruel su vida le había sido arrebatada, Patricia Cornwell sostenía en brazos al pequeño William Anthony, mientras su propia hija era sostenida por una niñera.

Se entonó el último canto, era el adiós a una gran mujer, madre, amiga, esposa, querida en la sociedad, admirada y respetada. Los jefes de los clanes más importantes, así como un par de nobles ingleses se acercaron al ataúd, para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la carroza fúnebre que esperaba afuera, la gente abrió paso a la familia, quienes encabezarían la procesión, con toda seriedad y solemnidad, Richard Grandchester y Archiebald Cornwell, tomaron su lugar detrás de la carroza, y en medio de ellos se erguía solemne tomando de la mano al pequeño Alexander, el hombre, que hoy más que nunca estaba convencido de que estaba maldito, William Albert Andrew, había llegado demasiado tarde, ahora solo le quedaba enterrar a la mujer de su vida, jurar venganza en su nombre, y velar por sus dos hijos.

Nadie dudaba de que el patriarca estaba destrozado, el dolor en su rostro era evidente, además de que se veía sumamente delgado, su guapo rostro estaba demacrado, y una leve cojera traicionaba las penurias que se rumoraba había vivido durante el último año. Eran muchas las versiones y rumores que corrían, un año de ausencia, incluso había sido declarado muerto, Rose había sufrido lo indecible por él, era obvio que había estado a punto de casarse por amenazas, se decía que su hijo había estado secuestrado, que Albert lo había rescatado, y enviado una nota para impedir la boda, ante la imposibilidad de llegar a tiempo, sin embargo, a su regreso había encontrado que los hados del destino había sembrado terror en su casa, y que su amada esposa, había muerto.

Tomó una rosa blanca en sus manos y se la pasó a Alexander, quién a pesar de los obvios rastros de llanto se mantenía solemne y estoico, como correspondía a un jovencito, criado a la usanza de la nobleza inglesa, caminaron solemnemente detrás de la carroza hasta el cementerio familiar, dónde la fosa abierta esperaba por ellos.

Los últimos ritos se llevaron a cabo, los rezos se elevaron al cielo, y el ataúd descendió hasta su última morada, la primera palada simbólica debía darla él, pero pidió a los presentes que lo dejaran solo, después de presentar sus respetos se retiraron, el féretro yacía cubierto de rosas blancas, él se paró al borde de la fosa, llevaba en sus brazos a Anthony, y Alexander estaba a su lado, dejó caer su rosa blanca. Albert besó al bebé en la frente y se lo entregó a Patty, pasó su brazo alrededor del pequeño hombrecito y le dijo:

Ve con tío Archie, Alexander, nos veremos en la casa.

Sí papá…- contestó el chiquillo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Llora lo que necesites hijo, ya se fueron todos, y nadie te impedirá que lo hagas… sé que ahora tienes miedo, y que el dolor es muy grande, pero no permitiremos que nada malo te suceda, te juro que nunca más podrán arrancarte de tu familia, Alexander.

¿Cómo lo evitarás?

Hijo, hemos triplicado la seguridad, y los recursos de ese hombre han desaparecido, presentamos las pruebas, y ahora es un fugitivo de la justicia, yo me encargaré personalmente de que estén seguros… anda, dame unos momentos, ve con Archie y con Richard.

Él chiquillo se abrazó a Albert, se sabía amado sin condiciones, y él amaba al hombre que había fungido como su padre, con la adoración de un inocente, que reconoce a un hombre bueno, y con la confianza de que cumpliría con sus promesas.

Albert esperó pacientemente a que se calmara, y por fin Alexander aflojó el abrazo.

Por favor no tardes… ¿sí?

No tardaré, ve.

Alexander le dio un último abrazo y caminó en dirección a donde Archie y Richard esperaban por él, rodeados por media docena de hombres armados.

Albert los observó partir, giró hacia la tumba y dejó caer un ramo de rosas rojas. Que se esparcieron entre las rosas blancas que yacían sobre el tartán.

Juro, que te vengaré, Terrence pagará con su vida, yo mismo terminaré con él, cada segundo de infierno que te hizo sufrir durante este último año, cada minuto que nos robó, su muerte será lenta, dolorosa... perdóname amor mío, debí terminar con su vida años atrás, pero entonces pensé que no era un asesino… hoy, sé que ese fue mi peor error… Te amo, princesa, y sé que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo, ahora tengo que ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, que me necesitan, pero te juro que nos volveremos a encontrar, si no en esta vida, será en el más allá…lograremos ser felices. – le dijo a su amada, para después dar la vuelta y salir del camposanto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, aunque a decir verdad había demasiadas voces en mi cabeza con todas las reviews. tuve que tomar distancia para poder escribir, y producir coherentemente.**

 **Ángeles, linda, pública todas las canciones que quieras, a mí no me molesta.**

 **Igual las que tienen preguntas, ustedes pregunten, y si encuentro forma, con gusto las incorporo en la historia.**

 **Yagui, Ever Blue, Reeka21, Mary silenciosa, Lupita Zapata, Enamorada, y muchas, otras a las que me disculpo por no mencionar una por una, mil gracias por su apoyo, no hago la lista completa, porque en verdad solo tengo unos minutos para agradecerles, pero sepan que de todo corazón sus lindas palabras, me han animado a continuar y sobrepasar el bloqueo.**

 **Estoy tratando de producir lo más que puedo, y por ahorita RAA, mi otra historia esta bosquejada, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a continuarla, sin embargo, les prometo que también lo haré, sé que sigue, solo que por ahora la musa ha fluido por este lado.**

 **Candyfan777 gracias por aguantarme, y por darme el tough love que necesito para hacer a un lado el estrés y seguir adelante.**

 **Chicas, respeto sobre todo, y no caigamos en provocaciones.**

 **Un gran abrazo, y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, si sé que sigue, y si sé en lo que terminará la historia, así que please, confíen en ello, antes de empezar a reclamar.**

 **Bendicioes Key Ag**

 **YNTE 18**

 **Londres, 1923. Después de la plática entre Archie y Albert.**

Archie manejó por las calles de Londres, llovía, y el cielo se había oscurecido, salió del departamento de Albert después de las 9, pero manejaba sin rumbo fijo, estaba muy enojado, tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan furioso.

Después de la muerte de Stear, algo dentro de él simplemente se había roto, Candy le había dolido en lo profundo, su muerte lo había dejado mal herido, y la muerte de Stear había acabado por rematarlo.

¿Había amado a Anne? Sí, la respuesta era sí, sin lugar a dudas, en cierta forma había sido feliz, y ella había estado ahí al principio, había sido su tabla de salvación, el único vínculo que quedaba de sus días felices de adolescencia, Anthony parecía haber existido en otra vida, la gatita había muerto a manos de un desgraciado que no la merecía, y su hermano había sacrificado su vida, por una guerra que tampoco merecía que Stear diera su vida, Patty se había ido, no había podido soportarlo, después de intentar quitarse la vida su abuela se la había llevado lejos, y hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, por supuesto Anne no había mantenido la relación.

Anne había sido su puerto seguro, había sido la mujer apropiada, la madre de su hijo, porque aún a la luz de la verdad, no podía negar que su pequeño Stear era su hijo, bastaba una mirada para ver en él los rasgos tan parecidos a los de su hermano mayor, el hermano mayor que había sido su inseparable compañía, el hombre honorable, bueno, sensible y creativo, que aún hoy, años después de su partida, dolía en lo más profundo.

Se dirigió a las oficinas del consorcio Andrew, no estaba de humor para ir a casa, quería pensar, y eso no sería posible en ningún otro lado. Entró en su oficina, un lugar lujoso y elegante, Archie se había sentido tan orgulloso de su posición, de su imagen ante la sociedad, sin embargo, ante lo que Albert le había mostrado era más que claro que lo que él creía era su imagen, y la de su inmaculada familia simplemente no existía.

Estaba casado con una extraña, una mujer que lo menospreciaba y que se burlaba de él con sus actos… definitivamente debía encontrar una solución, y sabía perfectamente que debía ser sumamente inteligente, estaba su hijo de por medio.

Esa noche no durmió en su casa, pasó la noche tramando, planeando, delineando un contrato y posibilidades, de ahora en adelante Anne Britter tendría que vivir bajo los términos que él dictara, a la mañana siguiente se reuniría temprano con los abogados, para analizar la situación de las empresas Cornwell, retomaría el control de ellas, debía salvar el patrimonio de su hijo.

Sobre todo, debía hacerle ver a Anne que él no era un juguete, que si hasta ese momento se había salido con la suya era debido en parte a su falta de interés, y en parte, a que había creído ciegamente en ella. Pero él era, Archibald Cornwell, un hombre elegante, honorable, poderoso, inteligente, un Andrew, los Andrew solo se rendían a aquellos que amaban, y Anne Britter se había encargado de destruir su amor por ella. La furia de un Andrew herido era algo de temer, algo que Anne debería saber bien no le convenía tener en su contra. Pero ya se encargaría Archiebald Cornwell de dejárselo claro.

 **Mansión Grandchester, 1923.**

Mamá, ¿a que hora vendrá Albert? – preguntó Alexander en la mesa del desayuno, lo cual casi hace que Rose derrame su café.

Richard la observó de reojo, por supuesto que sabía que habían pasado el día anterior con William Andrew, pero ella no había dicho nada al respecto.

¿Albert? – preguntó Richard a Alexander levantando la ceja.

Sí tío, ayer vimos a Albert, y a Stear, y hoy nos invitó de paseo… mamá no estaba segura de aceptar, pero Lady Vivian aceptó por ella. Albert prometió llevarnos a la feria. -le respondió de corrido Alexander, pasando por alto que su madre había enrojecido un poco.

¿Estás bien Rose? Tal vez necesitas descansar esta tarde, pareciera que estás algo afiebrada. – le dijo el duque con una sonrisa oculta, mirando a Alexander con complicidad.

No… sí…- Rose no pudo articular nada más antes de que el par de hombres en la mesa estallaran en risas ante su turbación.

Alexander, si acabaste de desayunar ve un rato a practicar el piano, necesito hablar con tu madre. – le dijo Richard al niño, quien sin dudarlo se puso de pie de un salto, no era precisamente adicto a lo que habían servido ese día de desayuno. Dio un beso a su madre y una formal inclinación de cabeza a su tío, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, su madre no lo hubiese dejado pararse hasta terminar el desayuno.

Richard volteó a ver a Rose detenidamente, tal como le había dicho no mucho tiempo atrás era una mujer muy joven, y muy hermosa, él estaba convencido de que era tiempo que rehiciera su vida, y William Andrew no le parecía un mal partido, en ningún momento, después de todo, era un hombre honorable, poderoso, ciertamente atractivo, sería un buen ejemplo para Alexander, y un buen esposo para Rose, claro él no le impondría nada, pero tampoco tenía nada en contra de propiciar la relación.

Rose pretendió ignorarlo y se concentró en la sección de modas del periódico, se encontraban en un pequeño desayunador informal que Rose adoraba, allí era dónde hacían la mayor parte de sus comidas cuando ella estaba en Londres y no en Escocia, cuando Henriette estaba en Londres, todas las comidas se hacían con toda formalidad.

Hoy se veía especialmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido verde claro, y la luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por uno de los ventanales cubiertos con finas cortinas de gasa, iluminaba sus cabellos cobrizos y le confería una especie de aura hipnotizante.

¿No vas a decir nada? – le preguntó después de un rato.

No se que quieres que te diga Richard.

¿Es cierto lo que Alexander dijo?

Mi querido Richard, ambos sabemos que no hay nada que yo haga de lo cual tú no te enteres.

Jajajaja, touché. ¿Por qué dudaste en aceptar la invitación de William?

Richard, sabes que para mí nada de esto es sencillo, me enamoré siendo una chiquilla, y ambos sabemos perfectamente bien como terminó eso, además, no estoy sola, Alexander está muy entusiasmado… y yo… también tengo que pensar en él, así como en las consecuencias que iniciar una relación con William Andrew pueden traer a nuestras vidas y a la de él.

¿Crees que si creyera que William no es alguien adecuado para ti dudaría en decírtelo?

No lo sé Richard, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Y sabes bien que no solo hablo de que sea adecuado, hay más riesgos que considerar.

Rose, date una oportunidad, y dale una oportunidad, él es un hombre como pocos, y sería un buen padre para Alexander. Deja de temer que el pasado te alcance algún día, y sé feliz. Sabes bien que he hecho lo necesario para asegurarme de que tú y Alexander estén seguros, y fuera del alcance de quien quiera dañarlos, lo mismo hará él.

¿Y quién cuidará de él cuando nuestra relación salga a la luz?

No tienes nada que temer, el manto de protección que brinda el poder de los Grandchester y los Andrew te cubrirá. Sabes de sobra que William está prendado de ustedes, ambos han superado el tiempo de duelo, y en cuanto seas presentada en sociedad sufrirás lo que él sufre cada vez que va a una fiesta.

¿Qué es lo que él sufre cada vez que va a una fiesta? – preguntó Rose curiosa.

Acoso, ¿Crees que hay alguna mujer entre los 15 y los 50 que no quiera casarse con William Andrew? es el soltero más codiciado de nuestra sociedad, y lo mismo sucederá contigo, eres una mujer encantadora, inteligente, hermosa, rica, con un título nobiliario, tendrás muchos hombres a tus pies, pero creo que ahora sabes que no todo lo que brilla es oro… sin embargo, William Andrew, sí vale su peso en oro.

Jajajaja, Richard, eres peor que Vivian.

Sabes perfectamente que ella no dejará de acosarme sí no te convenzo de darle una oportunidad a William.

Así que es por eso. – le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente al duque.

No, no es por eso, es porque genuinamente quiero verte feliz, mereces un hombre bueno que te ame, y Alexander merece un buen padre. Así que si no tienes que ponerte ve de compras.

Eso es innecesario, Vivian me hizo escoger ropa suficiente para el resto de mi vida. Por cierto, le prometí a Stear que le regalaríamos un par de cachorros como los de Alexander, tal vez debí consultarte primero…

No tienes nada que consultar, te he dicho una y mil veces que todo lo que tengo es de ustedes, ¿porque no lo invitas a las perreras esta tarde y le dejas escoger los cachorros que quiera?

Estás seguro, se que algunos son tus predilectos.

Soy un hombre adulto, no puedo negarle ese placer a un chiquillo, así como Alexander escogió los suyos, el pequeño Cornwell debe hacer lo mismo. Ahora te dejo, tengo asuntos que atender, llama a Vivian sí quieres que les acompañe, o lleva a Minnie contigo, para que les ayude con los niños y sirva de dama de compañía.

No necesitamos ayuda con los niños… Albert es… - no completo su pensamiento, simplemente suspiró con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

Sí, ese efecto suele tener en las mujeres, has como quieras, no dudo de su honorabilidad, además los niños van con ustedes, puede que eso sea suficiente para evitar los rumores. Diviértete, supongo que te veré en la cena, invita a William a quedarse a cenar. –

Richard, eres un alcahuete.

No entiendo porque lo dices.

Porque nos mimas hasta el cansancio, ¿acaso crees que no sé que enviaste a Alex a tocar el piano porque odia la avena? Y que seguramente ahora desayuna panecillos y leche. Y a mí, al parecer estas dispuesto a dejarme romper las convenciones sociales.

Sí las convenciones sociales no sirven para hacerte feliz, me parecen inaplicables. Con permiso querida, tal vez el vestido blanco con rayas azul marino sea perfecto para esta tarde. – le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y abandonaba el desayunador.

Rose lo observó marcharse, ella no había tenido un padre, pero Richard Grandchester había compensado eso con creces durante los años que llevaba viviendo como su protegida. Dio gracias al cielo por él, y fue a ordenar los necesario para la comida y la cena de ese día, cuando estaba en la mansión, fungía como la señora de esta y a decir verdad el personal la amaba a ella, mientras detestaban a la duquesa.

Dos horas antes de las seis Rose comenzó su arreglo, tomó en cuenta la sugerencia de Richard al elegir su vestido, y pidió que dejaran su cabello semi recogido, sus hermosos rizos caían como una cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, confiriéndole un aire angelical y seductor a la vez. Si bien, la moda de esos tiempos imponía cortes atrevidos, peinados recogidos, ella nunca había sido precisamente esclava de los convencionalismos sociales.

Después de que terminó su arreglo y su mucama salió de la habitación se quedó recordando el día anterior, no había querido hacerlo, porque pensar en el paseo tan perfecto le quietaba el aliento, recordar sus atenciones, sus sonrisas, la naturalidad con la que trataba a Alex, simplemente derretía su corazón, y echaba abajo las barreras que por años había construido a su alrededor.

El recuerdo de su aroma estaba grabado en su mente, su suave toque, su voz grave, ese beso que había depositado en su mano, la conexión que había entre ellos, sin palabras, en el silencio, algo flotaba en el aire estando juntos, de pronto Rose sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, como dentro de su ser crecía un deseo, un anhelo, una inquietud, y todo eso tenía un nombre, William Albert Andrew.

A las 6 en punto anunciaron la llegada de Sir William Andrew, y ella bajó al salón haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no correr escaleras abajo a su encuentro, por supuesto, Alex si lo hizo, y entró como un torbellino al salón donde sus invitados esperaban por ellos, anunciando alegremente después de saludar, que Stear podía escoger su propio par de cachorros.

Rose entró en la habitación justo en el preciso momento en que él par de chiquillos gritaban de alegría y giraban dando brincos alrededor el uno del otro, Albert los observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sabía de sobra lo que era crecer solo, y esos dos pequeños habían encontrado él uno en él otro el cómplice que hasta el momento la vida les había negado.

Levantó su vista y se topó con el mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos, ella también disfrutaba la escena, también reconocía la soledad, también sabía que los hermanos a veces provienen de distintas madres, y la familia, es la que uno construye.

Aunque ahora ya no era una huérfana, era una poderosa marquesa, una mujer elegante, refinada, que Albert moría por conocer, por descubrir.

Milady. – le dijo en medio de la algarabía de los niños, mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano y depositar un suave beso en ella, sus miradas se encontraron, y se perdieron por unos instantes el uno en el otro, no necesitaban palabras.

Lord Andrew. – le respondió ella después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Solo en Escocia, milady, aquí solo me corresponde el título de Sir. – le dijo con una suave sonrisa, disipando un poco el ambiente.

¿Está lista para irnos?

Sí, aunque primero quisiera llevar a Stear a escoger sus cachorros, si no le molesta.

Por supuesto que no, vamos. – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella los guiara por el jardín rumbo a las perreras.

Como buen noble inglés, Richard Grandchester tenía afición por los caballos y los perros, sus establos eran legendarios en Londres, y sus perros eran considerados de los mejores en el país, dignos sabuesos de caza. Albert apreció con atención el cuidado lugar al que se dirigían, y vio el rostro de Stear iluminarse ante los cachorros, había unos 15, al parecer más de una perra había tenido una camada.

¿Puedo escoger el que yo quiera? – preguntó Stear viendo a Rose con ojos de adoración.

Sí, los dos que tú quieras. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba la suave luz de esa tarde. Rose observó con deleite como Alexander se acercaba a las perreras, y uno de los mozos le abría la puerta para que entrara llevando a Stear de la mano.

¿No le molestará a Richard? – preguntó Albert curioso, sabía bien la importancia que se les confería a ese tipo de aficiones dentro de la sociedad, y como los fríos y secos lords muchas veces mostraban más pasión por sus caballos y perros que por sus propias esposas, algo que Albert, aún siendo amante de los animales no alcanzaba a comprender.

No, lo hablé con él esta mañana, y me pidió que hiciera justamente esto, y que te invitara a cenar. - le dijo ella a la ligera, había pasado de la formalidad absoluta a tutearlo, con esa suave cadencia que lo volvía loco.

Acepto la invitación con gusto. – le dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Rose sintiera que flotaba, tal vez Richard tenía razón, no había razón para temer al pasado, el pasado estaba tan lejos ahora.

Stear escogió un par de perritos y se los enseñó orgulloso a su tío. Era completamente feliz, pero por un momento una sombra de duda cruzó por su mente.

¿Crees que mamá me dejará tenerlos? - Preguntó a su tío con su mejor mirada suplicante.

Por supuesto que sí, no tienes que preocuparte de ello. – le dijo con una sonrisa confiada Albert, y Stear sabía que si su tío decía algo siempre lo cumplía.

Rogers, por favor prepare los perritos y envíelos casa de los Andrew, Stephens ya tiene la nota que debe acompañarlos, le dijo Rose amablemente al hombre que se hacía cargo de los perros, le había tomado años, pero por fin había logrado sentirse cómoda con dar órdenes, era la señora de la casa, y nadie lo discutía.

En seguida milady. – le dijo él hombre con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba a hacer su trabajo.

Albert apreció su seguridad y elegancia, con la que se dirigía a todos, y como obviamente, los sirvientes de la casa la adoraban, ¿acaso habría alguien que pudiese resistirse a su encanto?

¿Nos vamos princesa? – preguntó con un tono más íntimo del que había pretendido usar. Ella se ruborizó un poco ante su mirada, pero no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista tratando de ocultar la obvia emoción que su tono y sus palabras le provocaban.

Por supuesto Lord Andrew. – le dijo suavemente, mientras se tomaba de su brazo para que él la guiara hasta el auto, los niños corrían un poco más alejados de ellos, en dirección al camino principal.

¿Vendrá alguien con nosotros, como su chaperona? – preguntó conociendo las costumbres de su clase.

No, Richard me ha dicho que es usted un hombre honorable, que era innecesario el convencionalismo. – le dijo mientras él abría la puerta del lujoso auto para que ella subiera.

Prometo estar a la altura de la confianza depositada en mí, milady. – le dijo con otra de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas.

La feria era una novedad para ambos chiquillos, había tantas cosas, comida, globos, payasos, concursos, juegos mecánicos, ninguno había estado en una antes, así que todo era magnífico, una aventura, y pasaron los primeros 45 minutos entre gritos de asombro, y llevando a Rose y a Albert de un lugar a otro, quisieron probarlo todo, y jugar a todo por supuesto, y Albert, Albert estaba dispuesto a complacerlos, a hacer lo que fuera por ver a ese par de inocentes felices.

Rose se disculpó un momento y dejó a los hombres solos, cuando regresó a buscarlos los encontró en un juego de tiro al blanco, Albert ayudaba a Stear a tomar el arma, y apuntar al blanco que tenía frente a él, el chiquillo consiguió atinar en el centro y saltó de alegría, era el turno de Alexander, quien volteó a ver a su madre para pedirle permiso con la mirada. Rose no estaba de acuerdo con el uso y manejo de las armas, pero no podía negarle a su hijo la oportunidad de aprender, ni de lucirse frente a su amiguito menor y el hombre por quien había desarrollado una admiración palpable.

Rose le sonrió para darle seguridad, y el niño tomó el arma que Albert le ofrecía, por supuesto que no era real, era solo de salvas, y adecuada a su tamaño, pero Rose contuvo la respiración, Albert le explicaba pacientemente acuclillado a su nivel como sostener el arma, apuntar y disparar, por supuesto que para Rose no pasaba desapercibida la emoción que Alexander estaba experimentando en ese momento, al ser incluido en un ritual que hasta el momento le había estado vedado. Un ritual de hombres, que ella había querido evitar, sin importar las veces que Richard le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo, y que era una actividad esperada en un caballero de su alcurnia.

Albert permitió que Alexander hiciera el primer tiro, y luego otros dos, por supuesto le ayudó a guiarlos y acertó en el blanco, ganando un pequeño oso de felpa que fue y entregó a su madre con cara de puro deleite y un poco de culpabilidad.

Lo siento madre. – le dijo mientras le entregaba el presente.

No tienes porque sentirlo mi niño, lo hiciste de maravilla. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un abrazo. – Vamos al carrusel - les dijo a Stear y a Alexander, quienes echaron a correr delante de ellos felices.

Albert había escuchado la conversación con curiosidad, y no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Alexander había dado a su madre como pidiendo permiso.

¿Qué fue eso? - Le preguntó curioso.

Verás, tengo aversión a las armas, a la cacería en general, y aunque Richard me ha insistido varias veces que le permita enseñarle a Alex, siempre me he negado… -

A Albert le sorprendió un poco que Richard aceptara lo que ella decidiera con respecto a Alexander, después de todo era su heredero, y no era común en su estrato social preguntarle a una madre si estaba de acuerdo o no en que su hijo fuese instruido en las artes que se consideraban propias de un caballero.

Lo siento, no debí haberles permitido jugar sin tú consentimiento.

No tienes porque disculparte, el rostro de emoción de Alex no tiene precio.

Sabes, Richard tiene razón, es un deporte de caballeros, en lo personal tampoco me gusta la caza, sin embargo, lamentablemente hay muchos tratos de negocios que se cierran en un campo de tiro, o en una reserva de caza...

Lo sé, pero los riesgos…los accidentes suceden… - le dijo ella con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

La cacería de zorro es algo en que en lo personal me niego a participar, Anthony murió en ella, y yo fui quien la pidió para recibir a Candy en la familia, así que ciertamente me siento culpable. – le dijo él con tristeza y observándola atentamente, no era mentira, él la había ordenado, y no había día que no se preguntara, si Anthony seguiría con ellos de no haber sido por ello.

Anthony… - repitió ella el nombre, casi en la entonación exacta en el que solía repetirlo cuando era solo una niña. – Lo lamento tanto, milord, pero ¿quién es Anthony? – le dijo ella en perfecto tono afrancesado, aunque sus ojos se veían más brillantes.

Anthony, era mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermana, decían que nos parecíamos tanto, que incluso Candy nos confundió…

Candy… - repitió ella el nombre con afecto, pero como si le fuera ajeno y se tratara de una lejana amiga. – ella es la princesa ¿no milord?

Sí, ella es la princesa, mi princesa. – le dijo él viéndola a los ojos directamente, Rose le sostuvo la mirada, y parecía que iba a añadir algo, pero en ese momento se terminó la vuelta en el carrusel y Alex y Stear llegaron corriendo a ellos.

Ahora queremos remar tío. – dijo Stear exigente, el chiquillo sabía que era la adoración de su tío, y se convertía en su pequeño tirano de vez en cuando.

¿Podemos mami? – preguntó Alexander con su usual dulzura.

Podemos, si Lord William está de acuerdo. - le dijo ella

Ambos caballeritos voltearon a verlo con ojos suplicantes y sonrisas pícaras, en parte producto de su emoción y en parte producto de la cantidad de golosinas que habían consumido hasta el momento.

Podemos. – contestó después de una larga pausa en la que los chiquillos rogaron por un sí.

Caminaron hasta el estanque, y Albert ayudó a Rose a subir primero, para después subir a los dos niños, observó con admiración su tranquilidad y habilidad dentro del bote. Y se sentó frente a ella, tratando de mantener el balance, tomó los remos y comenzó a remar, cuando estaban justo en medio del lago, Stear exclamó alarmado.

¡Tío, el bote hace agua! –

Espero que sepan nadar, porque rescatar a tres no es lo mismo que rescatar a una de una cascada… de seguro el bote lo construyó Stear. – le dijo con un guiño al pequeño

¿Rescataste a alguien de una cascada? – preguntó maravillado Alex.

A la princesa Candy, Alex, a ella, y mi tío Stear hizo botes en Lakewood en forma de cisne, que debían tener una fuente en el medio y en vez de eso, se llenaban de agua, entonces, la princesa Candy siempre terminaba mojada… pero tío, ¿terminaremos mojados? – le dijo Stear emocionado.

Tal vez la princesa Rose sepa lazar, y pueda ayudarnos a llegar a la orilla. – le respondió Albert quien no había quitado la vista de Rose, ante las historias que Stear había contado, esperando leer algo en su mirada.

Jajajajaja. – su risa límpida y cristalina llenó el ambiente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Albert, esa risa libre, sin afectación, pura y contagios le había estado haciendo falta.

Mamá sabe lazar… pero shhh… es un secreto, no es propio de una dama. – les dijo Alex en tono confidencial.

¡Alex! – lo reprendió Rose con toda dignidad, tratando de ocultar su rubor tras el abanico que llevaba, por supuesto que solo se había sentado ahí, con toda la dignidad y elegancia de una dama. Sin siquiera mirar al par de remos que estaban a su lado.

Milady, al parecer oculta usted muchos secretos. – le dijo él con un guiño coqueto.

Hemos vivido en el campo Milord, digamos que nuestra vida ha sido mucho más sencilla y libre que aquí en Londres. – le respondió ella.

¿Quiere intentarlo? -

No, estoy se gura de que este pequeño bote no se va a hundir, en todo caso, mejor le ayudo a remar. - y sin más preámbulo tomó su par de remos y remó junto a él, perfectamente sincronizado, casi sin esfuerzo, esa apariencia frágil y lánguida era engañosa, estudiada, no cabía duda qué la mujer que tenía frente a él rebosaba energía.

Albert la contempló dubitativamente, dos veces había intentado hacerla caer, tener un desliz, un gesto, algo que le confirmara lo que su corazón le gritaba, que le dijera que no estaba loco, que no alucinaba, que ella era su pequeña, su princesa, el amor de su vida.

Rose, simplemente disfrutaba en silencio el ejercicio, la alegría, la armonía, tenerlo cerca era ciertamente un regalo, un placer, ella que por siete años sehabía decidido enterrar toda esperanza, y a encontrar su contentamiento, en su hijo y la vida que le tocaba vivir ahora, ella, con quien por alguna razón la vida se había ensañado… pero de pronto, como siempre, como cada vez, la vida inesperadamente le tendía algo bello, algo puro, algo mágico, en la figura de un maravilloso, apuesto, y dulce caballero andante… uno que no por primera vez le hacía recordar que la vida valía la pena, y la hacía sentir que la felicidad estaba, quizás al alcance de la mano.

Pasaron una tarde más que agradable, los niños jugaron felices hasta el cansancio, comieron golosinas como nunca en su vida, se subieron al carrusel una vez más, montaron ponnys, ganaron otro oso para Rose, y por supuesto se enorgullecieron de Albert quien era excelente en cualquier prueba de fuerza y destreza, por último, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, la vista era espectacular, los dos pequeños iban embelesados. Eran demasiado jóvenes para ir ellos solos en una de las canastillas, así que los cuatro se acomodaron en el reducido espacio, los niños en medio de ellos, Albert pasó su brazo por detrás del asiento, su mano podría fácilmente acariciar su rostro, y eso se moría por hacer.

Stear y Alex parloteaban y exclamaban con júbilo ante la altura, el paisaje, y por supuesto, como producto de la cantidad de azúcar consumida.

De pronto, la rueda se detuvo, Albert volteó a verla mientras estaban en la parte más alta, detenidos, apreciando la hermosa vista del perezoso río que se deslizaba a sus pies, iluminado por la luna que comenzaba a asomarse y el tinte rosado del firmamento mientras se ponía el sol confería un aire mágico, etéreo, estaban ahí tan cerca, y tan lejos de todo, en una tarde tan hermosamente perfecta, con una felicidad, que casi podían palpar, no era difícil saber que quien los veía pensaban que eran una familia, una familia feliz, él apuesto, deliciosamente varonil, fuerte y ágil, ella, hermosa, engañosamente frágil, maternal, y de seguro, su sonrisa iluminaba el mundo de los tres caballeros que la acompañaban.

Albert vio en su mirada un anhelo por el hogar, reconocimiento de su pasado, una ventana de oportunidad.

Es casi tan hermoso como estar en la cima del padre árbol. ¿no es cierto? – preguntó en un susurro ronco por la emoción.

Sí… casi tan hermoso… - respondió ella con descuido, sin darse cuenta de su error por un momento. Cuando cayó en cuenta, volteó a verlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca, en todos esos años había habido un desliz, pero nunca lo había tenido a él a su lado.

Él le sonrió, en su mirada no había reproche, solo gozo indescriptible y eso que ella había notado años atrás, pero que entonces no había sabido leer, Amor... Extendió su mano por encima del hombro de los niños y rozó su mejilla limpiando la traicionera lágrima que se deslizaba por ella.

Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – le dijo en un susurro. Ella le sonrió, sintió que su corazón iba a estallar en millones de aleluyas, deseó, deseó que ese momento fuera eterno, poder hacer su hogar ahí, arriba, lejos de todos, y tan cerca del cielo.

Lo que sentían era demasiado sublime como para ponerlo en palabras, habían vagado por el mundo, anhelándose, deseando verse una vez más, él sabiéndola perdida, y ella sabiéndolo prohibido, pero hoy, hoy ella estaba ahí, él haría lo que fuera por jamás volver a perderla, y ella, ella habiendo conocido lo que era vivir sin él, hoy estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, con tal de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y que su corazón en realidad, siempre había sido suyo… suyo cuando tenía seis años y él le había dicho justo esas palabras para hacerla sonreír, suyo, cuando él la rescató de morir ahogada, suyo, cuando la consoló de la muerte de Anthony, suyo cuando la encontró en Londres, suyo cuando aún amnésico cuidó de ella, suyo cuando la dejó partir en busca de la que ella creía era su felicidad, aunque eso significara perder la suya, suyo cuando se dio cuenta que su felicidad no estaba al lado de Terry, suyo cuando él estuvo dispuesto a ofrecerle un hogar, y un padre para su hijo, pasando por alto todo lo demás, y suyo hoy, que su corazón le había hablado, y su amor por ella la desarmaba… esa era la verdad, ella era suya, ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre… solamente suya, y de nadie más, él ya no tenía que esperar.

La canastilla comenzó a moverse, Albert bajó primero, y ayudó a los niños a hacerlo, después le extendió la mano a ella, sus corazones rebozaban de alegría, discretamente y aprovechando que la feria no era un lugar que sus conocidos frecuentaran, sin decir nada la tomó de la mano, acariciando la suave y delicada piel con su pulgar, Rose disfrutaba de su contacto, de su tierna caricia, de su cálida y fuerte mano sosteniendo la de ella, los niños corrían un poco delante de ellos, jugaron hasta que prácticamente no podían ni caminar, ambos pidieron ser cargados, y con toda naturalidad Albert levantó a Alexander por ser el mayor, aunque Rose le aseguró que aún podía con él, ella tomó a Stear en brazos, y caminaron uno muy cerca del otro rumbo al auto, el cielo se había oscurecido, y para cuando llegaron al vehículo, tanto Stear como Alexander jugaban en el mundo de los sueños.

Albert abrió la puerta trasera y acomodó a cada uno de los niños dentro del auto, después volteó a verla, había requerido mucho de él no tomarla en brazos desde el momento en que descendieron de la rueda de la fortuna, delicadamente la acorraló entre el auto y su magnífico cuerpo, y sin decir nada acarició su rostro, ella intentó bajar la vista, pero él la tomó suavemente por la barbilla, y levantó su rostro para encontrar su mirada.

Por favor no me prives del placer de verte, de contemplarte… te he anhelado y extrañado por tanto tiempo, no hay palabras… solo quiero…eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido, pero, te veo, y me robas el aliento, no puedo pensar en separarme de ti, quiero robarte y llevarte conmigo… – apoyó su frente con la de ella, en un gesto tierno, confiado, amoroso.

Albert… - más que pronunciar su nombre lo gimió sin aliento, la cercanía de él, el delicioso perfume, el aire de libertad corriendo bajo sus alas incitándola a volar, nublaban sus sentidos.

Él se acercó a ella lenta y deliberadamente, quería besarla, pero también quería darle su espacio, y oportunidad de retroceder si no estaba lista, besó su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

Te extrañé. – le dijo él al oído.

Yo también… -

La distancia entre sus cuerpos se había acortado, él la abrazaba por la cintura, ella lo hacía por la espalda, él tomó su rostro delicadamente con su mano libre y la miró profundamente una vez más.

Creo que me debes la continuación de algo que empezamos no tanto tiempo atrás en un baile de máscaras.

Ella le sonrió, sentía… sentía que iba a estallar, que flotaba en el aire, que… era indescriptible, él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó suave y delicadamente, apenas un roce, sus alientos entremezclándose deliciosamente, la suave humedad de su boca asaltándola, primero lenta y suavemente, y después profunda y exigentemente, las manos de ella ya no solo lo abrazaban, sino que se habían aferrado a su chaqueta, para no caerse, porque con confiaba en sus propias piernas para sostenerla, pero el brazo de Albert la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, dándole estabilidad y seguridad.

Cuando él dejó de besarla, sintió que el oxígeno le faltaba, y que todo daba vueltas, él la abrazó con ternura, y ella se recostó en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón, aún cuando el suyo propio retumbaba en sus oídos, su pulso estaba acelerado.

Él abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera, y después dio la vuelta para subirse en el asiento de piloto, dentro buscó sus labios una vez más, ahora que habían descubierto el adictivo placer era difícil dejarlo a un lado.

Por fin él hizo acopio de sentido común, no podían seguir así en un estacionamiento público, y debían llevar a los niños a casa. La besó una vez más, y luego le susurró al oído.

Te amo princesa. mucho me temo que lo he hecho desde siempre, aun sabiéndote ajena no he podido dejar de amarte por un solo instante simplemente, te amo. –

Yo también, Albert… perdóname por todo, te he amado aún sin saberlo, cuando desconocía que esto que sentía era el amor verdadero- el nudo en su garganta ante la emoción de sus palabras no le permitieron decir más.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, pero la magia del momento el sabor de sus labios y la certeza de saberse correspondidos los acompañó de vuelta a la mansión de los Grandchester.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas, espero se encuentren bien, primero quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y de expresar lo que sienten y piensan.**

 **Segundo, quiero pedir una disculpa a quienes se sintieron cohibidas con el mensaje que dejé, y que precisamente borré, cuando me di cuenta que, las estaba ofendiendo, no fue mi intención ofenderlas, intentaba expresar mi punto de vista, pero fue muy mal logrado, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, preferí borrarlo, pero cometí el error de no disculparme por ello. Ahora lo hago de todo corazón, y espero puedan volver a sentir la libertad de comentar lo que piensan aquellas que ya no la sienten.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo, pido paciencia, no quiero apresurar la historia, y les aseguro que cada capítulo escrito es intencional, y tiene una razón de ser.**

 **Les mando un abrazo y bendiciones.**

 **C. u r my b & I am ur f.**

 **YNTE 19**

En cuanto llegaron a la propiedad de los Grandchester, Rose se excusó, para llevar a los niños a cambiarse y a dormir, habían acordado que Albert se llevaría a Stear después de la cena, pero la velada apenas comenzaba.

Richard recibió a Albert, con un apretón de manos, y le ofreció un whiskey, vestía informalmente, sabía que su invitado no había tenido tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse. Por supuesto que a su edad y con su experiencia, no pasaba nada por alto, y pudo ver algo en la mirada de Rose en cuanto cruzó el umbral, así como la manera en que William la miraba, no solo con adoración, sino con un dejo de intimidad y posesión.

William, toma asiento por favor, dime, ¿cómo les fue? Asumo, viendo las condiciones en las que llegaron los niños que se divirtieron mucho. – le dijo mientras lo observaba cuidadosamente.

Sí, están agotados. Nos fue de maravilla Richard, simplemente perfecto. - dijo haciendo una pausa, respiró profundo, él no era un hombre que se anduviera con rodeos, sabía que sus razones habrían tenido, pero quería saber la verdad, toda la verdad, porque ya fuera como Rose o como Candy, esa mujer era el amor de su vida, y esta vez no la dejaría ir, no podía creerlo, la vida le regalaba una oportunidad que él no había creído que fuera posible.

Levantó la mirada y la clavó con seriedad en Richard. Él hombre mayor se la sostuvo, leyendo mientras lo hacía, la tormenta, la ilusión, el millón de preguntas, pero guardó silencio, él no hablaría primero.

¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Albert sin despejar sus extraordinarios ojos azul cielo de los del duque.

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, William. – le respondió el hombre mayor en una astuta evasiva, él no iba a traicionar a Rose, primero debía asegurarse de que era lo que William sabía o creía saber.

Sé que es ella, lo confirmé esta tarde. – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

¿Ella te lo dijo? – le respondió Richard curioso, ante como se habían desarrollado los hechos, aunque sabía que tendría la historia completa de parte de Rose después.

Sí y no… tuvo un pequeño desliz, y aunque se que ella piensa que fue involuntario, estoy seguro de que era lo que su corazón quería. Ahora dime Richard, ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿por eso me invitaste a esa fiesta?

El _porqué_ le corresponde a ella, no a mí, el cómo… las cosas no salieron como ella y Eleanor las habían planeado, y el accidente dio pie a todo lo que vino después. Te invité a la fiesta porque eres William Andrew, no podía no invitarte, pero también, porque creo que es tiempo que ella salga de la muerte en vida auto impuesta durante estos años, porque ahora que la conozco no puedo dejar de amarla como una hija, y porque no soy eterno, hago lo mejor que puedo como tío de Alexander, pero mi nieto necesita un padre de verdad… tal vez alguna vez soñé que su verdadero padre recobraría los cinco sentidos, y entonces podría yo regresarle a su familia, me perdonaría, y recuperaría a mi hijo, pero después, cuando conocí la historia completa, cuando he visto estos años todo lo que él ha decidido ser y hacer, sé que no puedo entregarles a un hombre como él, ni dejarlos a su merced si un día yo falto. Creo que sabes de sobra que nadie puede conocerla y no amarla, y ella y Alexander se convirtieron en mi familia, en mi mundo, y hoy estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por hacerlos felices. Y por ello debo asegurarme de que haya alguien más que yo para protegerlos, afianzar su posición en sociedad, de tal forma que nadie pueda dudar o reclamar los derechos de sucesión de Alexander. Tú conoces de sobra el mundo en el que vivimos, y sabes qué aunque injusto, la mejor forma de protegerla será encontrar a alguien que con su nombre y familia le dé el respaldo que ella necesitará si un día yo falto. No todos pueden ser Elroy Andrew, y Rose no está preparada para serlo aún, va en ese camino, cada día es más fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero aún le falta un buen tramo por recorrer. Y Alex merece tener un padre, no tener que ser el hombre de la casa, sino ser un niño, feliz, seguro, tal vez un día tener hermanos o hermanas… tú conoces la soledad que una posición como la nuestra conlleva, para poder salir adelante y no amargarse se necesita una familia que te ame, te apoye y te respalde, así que eso es lo que quiero para Rose y Alex, como te dije, quiero verlos felices. – le dijo él hombre mayor con seriedad.

Richard… tengo tantas preguntas… ¿cómo pudo salvarse? Eso es simplemente inverosímil. - eso era algo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Albert, no lograba poner el rompecabezas completo, porque además en el delicado estado del embarazo de Candy, llegar a término después de semejante accidente hubiese sido simplemente imposible

No se salvó… ella no iba en ese auto… -

¿Entonces? – ahora las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido.

Eleanor había preparado un señuelo, y para su buena suerte Terry lo siguió… el chofer, los guardaespaldas, y la actriz…murieron en ese accidente. Conozco los detalles por encima, ya que yo no estaba involucrado en ese momento, Eleanor me buscó tiempo después, poco antes de que naciera Alexander, al parecer ese era el plazo que ella le había dado para quedarse, después de eso, quería tomar a su bebé e irse, así que Eleanor pensó en que la forma de ayudarla a irse y asegurarse de su bienestar sería por medio de mí… y debo decir que si bien al principio me pregunté qué diablos estaba haciendo, antes de llegar a la mitad de nuestra travesía para cruzar el Atlántico, ya estaba yo prendado de ellos… con su forma ligera, y despreocupada de ser, un día puso en mis brazos a Alex y me dejó solo, basta decir que todas mis dudas y resistencia se desvanecieron, tenía en mis brazos no solo a mi nieto, sino a una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, y eso es lo que he hecho, guiado por ella, creo que sabes de sobra lo convincente que puede ser… Ahora bien, te dije que el por qué le corresponde a ella. -

Richard, gracias por darle un hogar, por cuidarla, te entiendo, hiciste lo que yo siempre quise hacer por ella, y hoy que la tengo frente a mí hay una sola cosa en mi mente… quiero hacerla mi esposa, ya la perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo. –

Pensé que eso dirías, según me dijo Eleanor esa era tu intención inicial… sin embargo, eso le corresponde decidirlo a ella, William. Verás, cuando la traje conmigo le prometí que siempre respetaría y apoyaría sus decisiones con respecto a todo. Le di mi protección y su libertad. Así que solo a Rose le corresponde decidir que hacer con su vida. Y espero qué si te acepta, tú sepas regalarle lo mismo. –

Puedes estar seguro de ello… en lo personal, encontrarla con vida, después de que creí que jamás la vería de nuevo, es uno de los regalos más grandes que he recibido, y tener tu confianza, con lo que respecta a Alex, es por supuesto un honor, que quiero honrar con creces. –

Richard escuchó las palabras con atención y analizó cuidadosamente al hombre que tenía frente a él, no se había equivocado, William Andrew, era el hombre correcto.

Rose Marie… ese nombre… - le dijo Albert más para sí mismo que para Richard.

Lo eligió ella. Nunca pregunté por qué. – no le sorprendía saber que el nombre pudiera tener un significado para William, después de todo, a estas alturas sabía perfectamente lo que el patriarca de los Andrew había significado y significaba para Rose.

Albert sonrió.

No necesito preguntar por qué. – le contestó enigmáticamente, y con una amplia sonrisa en su guapo rostro.

Richard no pudo decir nada más, porque Rose entró en ese momento, a la sala, ambos caballeros se pusieron en pie, para recibirla, con la galantería acostumbrada en la época.

Richard le sirvió una copa de burdeos a Rose y se la entregó. Se notaba emocionada, pero nerviosa, su mano tembló al recibir la copa, pero él apretó su brazo y le sonrió paternalmente tratando de infundirle confianza. No debía ser nada sencillo para ella recordar el pasado, y mucho menos tener frente a ella al hombre que evidentemente la conocía de manera extraordinaria y profunda, y a quien en cierta forma Rose le debía tanto.

La necesitarás. -le dijo refiriéndose a la copa. - Los dejo solos, yo cenaré en el club. Estás en tu casa, William. – le dijo el duque mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dando instrucciones precisas a su personal de extrema confianza, nadie debía molestarlos, y nadie debía saber que la marquesa se había reunido a solas con Lord Andrew. Su mayordomo y ama de llaves asintieron y se dispusieron a mandar a todos los sirvientes a hacer sus quehaceres lejos del salón y del comedor.

Rose estaba parada ante el hombre que había anhelado y soñado por tanto tiempo, el hombre con el que había compartido los momentos más felices de su vida, el hombre que le había dado una familia y un nombre, él que había estado dispuesto a ser el padre de su hijo, él hombre cuyos labios llevaba tatuados en su piel desde esa no tan lejana noche de fiesta de máscaras, y con el que hacía tan solo unos momentos había compartido un delicioso rato.

Albert la observó con detenimiento, frente a él estaba parada la mujer que él creía perdida, el amor de su vida, y lo único que quería hacer era tomarla entre sus brazos, y jamás dejarla ir, sacarla ese día de la mansión Grandchester y llevarla con él a su departamento, formar una familia con ella, hacer su sueño realidad… sin embargo, debía ser realista, nada de eso era posible por ahora. Respiró profundo, admirándola y adorándola con la mirada.

Candy… - pronunció su nombre en un susurro sin aliento, acortando la distancia entre ambos y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Shhh… - le dijo ella posando sus dedos sobre sus labios y estremeciéndose ante el nombre que nadie había usado para llamarla en seis años. Un nombre que se había enseñado a olvidar, para ella, era un nombre que ya no le pertenecía, ya no era una chiquilla ingenua, y mucho menos indefensa, ahora era una mujer, segura de sí misma, dispuesta a luchar con todo y contra todos por la felicidad de su hijo, y hoy comprendía que también por la suya propia, el miedo que la había orillado a fingir su muerte casi siete años atrás, no iba a dominarla hoy, ella no perdería de nuevo al hombre que amaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar, a darse una oportunidad, a amar. – Candy está muerta, sepultada en las profundidades del océano, en un ataúd de fierros retorcidos, su lápida yace en Lakewood, junto a la de Anthony y Stear. – le dijo ella con firmeza y melancolía en la voz.

Candice White Andrew, Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, a él no le importaba el nombre, era ella, el amor de su vida, y por él podía ser quien quisiera, podía inventarse una tercera identidad si quería, eso no importaba, solo importaba que aceptara hacer una vida a su lado, ella era la mujer por la cual había renunciado a ser feliz, porque estaba convencido que sin ella ya no había felicidad, y ahora estaba frente a él, hermosa, mujer, elegante, sofisticada, tierna, amable, con ese delicioso acento francés, que aún no se decidía a dejar, y él lo que quería era asaltar sus labios con un beso, tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya, formar una familia, ser el padre de su hijo, hacerla feliz, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con besos, y entregarse a ella sin reservas, como en realidad nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer, pero debía respirar profundo, había cosas que hablar, cosas por aclarar, en realidad no le importaba el porque, la vida le regalaba una oportunidad más, lo demás no importaba, pero sabía que debía escucharla. Tomo aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

¿Por qué? - preguntó viéndola suplicante.

Rose le señaló un asiento, y se sentó a su lado, había ensayado una y mil veces en su mente que diría si acaso alguna vez él le preguntaba justamente eso, y aún hoy, era difícil de explicar, no dudaba del amor de él por ella, pero estaba consciente que su fingida muerte lo había lastimado, y herido en lo más profundo. Lo miró por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras, Albert dio un sorbo a su whiskey y la observó en silencio, ella hizo lo mismo con su copa de vino y después le contestó sin verlo a los ojos. Porque había una parte de ella que tal vez creía que pudo haber hecho las cosas diferentes… pero en ese entonces, era solo una niña, sola, asustada, había sido maltratada como nunca pensó que hubiese sido posible por el hombre que decía amarla, se había encontrado embarazada, temiendo por su vida, por la de su hijo y por la del mismo Albert… era tiempo de enfrentarlo todo, de hablar, de decirle todo a la única persona a la que en realidad le debía una explicación.

Por miedo. – le dijo dejando escapar el aliento, tratando de respirar profundo y calmarse, revivir el horror, el maltrato, la impotencia, el abandono y la desesperación de aquellos días, y la soledad de los que vinieron después de su fingida muerte no era algo sencillo.

¿Miedo de mí? – le preguntó un poco confundido, no había esperado esa respuesta, aunque, en realidad no sabía qué respuesta esperar. Ella volteó a verlo con una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

Miedo de ti jamás, pero sí miedo por ti, por Alexander… - le dijo suavemente con el corazón en la mano.

Can…Rose, adoro a Alex, y creo que él puede llegar a quererme como un padre, danos una oportunidad de ser una familia, dame la oportunidad de ser su padre, ese era el plan original, Alexander iba a ser mi hijo, tú y yo íbamos a formar una familia y a darle un hogar. – le dijo suponiendo que ese era su miedo, y queriendo asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Albert… - ella pronunció su nombre de manera deliciosamente tierna, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. – no es eso… Terry… - no lograba ponerlo en palabras, hoy, con la distancia, y la vida tan diferente que llevaba ahora, decirlo en voz alta parecía irreal, y además traía a su presente un pasado que había luchado por olvidar y sanar.

Terrence perdió el privilegio a llamarse su padre desde el día que en vez de alegrarse y hacerte su esposa cometió todas las aberraciones que cometió. – le dijo con indignación ante la posibilidad de que ella quisiera regresar con él, o siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocer a Alex.

Por supuesto, y espero que Alexander jamás sepa quién es su verdadero padre, es mejor el anónimo hermano de Richard muerto con honor en una inútil guerra, que… Terrence Grandchester… - le dijo ella con vehemencia y odio en su voz que sorprendió a Albert, no porque Terry no lo mereciera, después de todo, lo que le había hecho pasar no tenía nombre, sino porque, ella, tan buena, tan pura, tan noble, ella que tanto había creído amarlo, ahora lo odiaba con tanta fuerza, nunca creyó que en ella pudiese existir ese sentimiento.

Rose, querida… - comenzó conciliador, pero ella lo interrumpió con arrebato.

¡No puedes juzgarme por odiarlo! tú sabes, sé que sabes, que tus investigadores y Eleanor te contaron todo, de lo contrario no le hubieses dado la paliza de su vida a Terrence, además intuyo que la mano de los Andrew ha estado detrás de sus desventuras en los negocios… no me mires así, ¿acaso crees que sigo siendo igual de ingenua? Esa ingenuidad casi me cuesta la vida… he estado al tanto… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga ante la cara de sorpresa en él, cuando ella aseguró conocer su venganza con Terry.

¿De qué hablas Ca… Rose? ¿A que le temes? - le preguntó porque no podía calmar sus miedos si no los conocía.

Su mirada volvió a perderse.

El día que me dieron de alta, el día que debíamos encontrarnos en la casa de la playa… de alguna forma Terry se enteró de mi alta, y fue por mí al hospital, enfureció cuando le dije que no quería volver a verlo, y me amenazó, me dijo que primero prefería verte muerto, y a mi hijo también, antes de que saberme tuya… de alguna forma él sabía que me iría contigo, estaba como loco, enfurecido, fuera de sus casillas, hoy sé, que en realidad, siempre estuvo celoso de ti, tal vez porqué el descubrió de alguna forma antes que yo cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, y eso fue demasiado para su ego…me subieron al auto, y arrancaron rápido, tan solo para detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelante fuera de la vista de todos y hacerme cambiar de auto, a mí me parecía una exageración, quería ir a ti… verte, saberme segura a tu lado… pero en vez de eso me llevaron a casa de Eleanor, me reunirían contigo más tarde, Eleanor se haría cargo de llamarte… pero todo sucedió tan rápido, cuando supimos todo lo acontecido… en ese momento supe que no podía arriesgarte, ni a ti, ni a mi bebé, Terry estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a todo con tal de separarnos… o más bien de evitar que nos encontráramos, entonces, hubo que cambiar los planes, y el que en apariencia estuviera muerta, era lo mejor que podía pasarme en ese momento… - le dijo ella con convicción en un tono de voz calmado, que no reflejaba todo el terror que ella había sentido ese día, y los que le siguieron, siempre con miedo a que Terry la descubriera, y le quitara a su hijo, o la obligará a darlo en adopción, o a volver a su lado, a cambio de permitirle conservar al bebé, Candy en ese momento habría preferido morir que regresar con él… y Rose, hoy lo veía como algo lejano, que le había sucedido a alguien que no era ella, a una chiquilla ingenua que había creído que las migajas y la lujuria que un apuesto y vanidoso joven le había brindado eran amor.

Albert la vio con dolor… el dolor de pensar en todo lo que ella había pasado, pero también el dolor de recordar lo que saberla muerta había provocado en él, en Archie, en sus madres…si pudiera regresar el tiempo no la hubiera dejado partir a New York, o hubiese ido por ella, en parte también se había sentido culpable.

¿Y nosotros? – no pudo evitar preguntar con un dejo de dolor.

¿Ustedes? – le preguntó Rose un poco confundida dejando el pasado a un lado el pasado y volviendo al presente.

Tú familia, Candy. Archie, Stear, tus madres… yo. – le preguntó mientras la voz se le quebraba.

Ella nunca había dejado de pensar que había sido cobarde al esconderse, y que los que la querían habían sufrido lo indecible, si bien a lo largo de los años había conseguido no pensar en ello, y acallar su conciencia, tenerlo frente a ella, preguntando lo que siempre había temido tener que responder, quebró todas las racionalizaciones y excusas que alguna vez le habían ayudado a sobrellevar lo que había hecho, enfrentarse a su sufrimiento y dolor quebraba su corazón en mil pedazos. No podía más, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, extendió sus manos para secar las lágrimas de él y olvidándose de las propias le dijo.

Perdóname, sé que fui una cobarde, y me repetí miles de veces que un día sanarían, que un día serían felices, yo simplemente iba a desaparecer, ese era mi plan, desaparecer, con mi hijo, irme a algún lugar, trabajar, ser simplemente una viuda más de tantas que había después de la guerra…pero… no fue posible, yo estaba muy delicada, huir sin decirle nada a nadie me haría perder a mi hijo, así que estuve en el campo, cerca de New York, Eleanor cuidó de mí, e ideó un plan, contactó a Richard, y después de que Alex nació y la guerra terminó él arregló mi traslado a Francia, se hizo cargo de todo, mi cambio de nombre, mi identidad, que aprendiera francés, e inglés con acento francés, me tiñeron él cabello, aún lo hacen cada dos semanas, para evitar que alguien note algo… y después, después me llevó a Escocia, a la Villa Grandchester, el lugar que albergaba recuerdos felices, del hombre que ahora odiaba, se convirtió en nuestro hogar, y el hombre que se negó a ayudarme a quedarme en el San Pablo, se convirtió en mi protector, mi amigo, y ahora prácticamente en mi padre… en algún momento aprendí a vivir esta vida… a ser una dama de sociedad, o al menos a comportarme como una, Vivian me ayudó mucho en eso, y con tutores completé la educación que debí haber terminado en el San Pablo, a la vuelta del tiempo, aprendí a ser feliz con lo que tenía, amé a Alex desde el primer momento, pero, nunca dejé de pensarte, de buscar tú foto y noticias de ti en la prensa, de añorarte… porque de alguna forma, los momentos más felices de mi vida, los pasé a tu lado, en ese sencillo departamento que compartimos, dónde por primera vez me sentí segura, y amada, en otro lugar que no fuera el hogar de Ponny… Albert, perdóname… perdona mi cobardía, por haberte dejado solo, a tu suerte, debí regresar a ti, eso es lo que debí haber hecho, falté a mi promesa de cuidarte… te lastimé… ¿podrás perdonarme? Entenderé, si ahora que has escuchado la historia, y tenido tiempo de pensar… decides que no quieres saber de mí...que es mejor pensar que estoy muerta… Pero debes saber que te amo, y que tenerte lejos ha sido una tortura… te pido una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de cumplir mis promesas… de caminar a tu lado una vez más…te amo Albert…. - le dijo mientras buscaba su mirada.

Él, no pudo resistir su cercanía, su aroma, sus suaves manos tomando las suyas, el recuerdo de los besos compartidos… una realidad se abría ante él, ya no tenía frente a él a la chiquilla, sino a una mujer, una mujer que conquistaría, una mujer que haría suya, una mujer con la que sería feliz.

La atrajo hacía él y la abrazó, ella también lloraba, la refugió en sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Y su corazón encontró paz. Ella estaba en casa, el familiar aroma de él erizó su piel, sus cálidos brazos, el recuerdo de ese beso robado furtivamente en las escaleras traseras de esa misma mansión que los albergaba ahora.

Ella levantó su rostro para buscar su mirada, y él acarició su mentón, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

¿Cuándo escribiste la carta? – le preguntó él curioso, siempre había tenido una imagen, una idea de ella escribiendo antes de ser internada, pero ahora los tiempos parecían no coincidir.

¿Cuál carta? –

Esta carta. – le dijo él sacando unamarillento papel cuidadosamente doblado y guardado en su cartera. Era su carta de despedida. Rose no podía creer que él aún la conservaba, y mucho menos que la llevaba en su cartera.

¿La guardaste todos estos años? – le preguntó con incredulidad mezclada con ternura.

Eran tus últimas palabras… - le respondió él con solemnidad.

La escribí después de que supe que no podría encontrarme contigo, quería decirte lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, que supieras que te amaba… aunque no podría estar a tu lado, cuando Eleanor me dijo que le habías pedido que enviara mis cosas, la incluí con mis pocas pertenencias personales… mis tesoros, serían todos tuyos…yo solo me quedaría con tu recuerdo. -

Tus tesoros están guardados con devoción en tu habitación de Lakewood, el crucifijo de tus madres, la foto de Anthony… mis cartas… y por supuesto, el prendedor del príncipe… y una cajita de música…

La hizo Stear… fue su regalo de despedida para mí, la llamó la caja de la felicidad… Gracias por guardar mis tesoros…

Iremos por ellos, podemos pasar una temporada en Lakewood. Crear nuevos recuerdos en esa magnífica mansión… - le propuso él con ilusión.

Me gusta la idea, mí príncipe… - le dijo ella guiñando el ojo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - la curiosidad era grande.

No sé, un día lo entendí, viendo tus fotos como William Albert Andrew, leyendo un reportaje sobre tú vida y tú familia, mi mente armó el rompecabezas… y saber que eras mi príncipe fue hermoso y devastador a la vez, por un lado, había encontrado a quien había buscado toda mi vida, y por el otro, estúpidamente lo había perdido para siempre, había tenido a mi lado la felicidad, y la había cambiado por un espejismo… puedo llamarte así… mi príncipe de la colina…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Puedes llamarme como tú quieras, tal vez yo también deba cambiarme de nombre…-le dijo él con una nota de diversión en un momento tan intenso. -Tengo mucho que agradecerles a Richard y a Eleanor, por haberte cuidado, a ti y a Alexander… ¿Eleanor lo ha visto crecer? -

No, lamentablemente no, no podíamos exponernos de esa manera, le escribo, pero con otros nombres, se envía de otros países, por valija diplomática, saber que ella, a quien le debo mi vida y la de Alex está ausente de su vida, es algo que me duele, ella lo sacrificó todo… y no puedo ofrecerle la oportunidad de disfrutar de su nieto… tal vez algún día… - había añoranza, tristeza e impotencia en su voz.

Lo siento mi amor… te prometo que encontraremos la forma. –

Gracias. – le respondió ella mientras él la estrechaba a manera de consuelo entre sus fuertes brazos.

No quiero separarme de ti nunca más… te amo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, de ser un padre para Alex, de hacerte feliz. - le pidió él con voz ronca por la emoción, si esto era un sueño, no quería nunca despertar.

Albert… - la dicha la embargaba, él aún la quería a su lado.

Ya sé que no puedo raptarte, y que tendremos que seguir las convenciones, y guardar las apariencias… supongo que tendré que casarme con Rose… aunque a decir verdad muero por mandar todo y a todos al diablo, si quieres desaparecer podemos hacerlo, Archie puede ser el patriarca, y Stear el heredero del legado, y tú , Alex y yo, podemos ser felices en algún lado, dónde quieras, podemos ser ciudadanos del mundo, o vivir en Suiza, en África, dónde tú desees…-

Albert, mi amor, eso, suena delicioso… es como hacer realidad un sueño.

¿Pero?

Hoy entiendo lo que un legado familiar significa, comprendo las responsabilidades familiares, el privilegio de una posición social, lo que el deber y el honor significan… no puedo pedirte que lo dejes todo… y yo no puedo dejarlo todo. -

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

Richard me dio un hogar, y cuenta con que mi hijo es su heredero, y aunque no puede fungir abiertamente su papel de abuelo, es una parte importante de la vida de Alex… no puedo simplemente irme, y tú tampoco, Stear te adora, te necesita, la tía abuela, Archie… tenemos responsabilidades, deberes, y estoy dispuesta a compartir la carga contigo, a hacer que todo sea más fácil… - Rose se detuvo, la mirada de él la detuvo a decir verdad. - ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Es increíble ver la mujer que eres el día de hoy… no puedo explicarlo, pero… me siento orgulloso de ti, y me encanta saber que tienes razón… no puedes volver a ser Candy… ¿cierto?

No, no puedo de eso depende que mi hijo pueda heredar, y que no sea rechazado ni estigmatizado, sobre todo… - le dijo ella seria. - De la muerte de ella depende nuestra seguridad, no quiero ni imaginarme a Terry reclamando a su hijo, eso no puede suceder jamás, por eso siempre me negué a que Richard nos presentara en sociedad, él quería hacerlo de inmediato, y yo, simplemente tenía miedo… aun lo tengo, pero cuando te vi en la fiesta… Albert, no podía tenerte tan cerca y no bailar contigo, aunque fuera una vez… y claro, una vez que estuve entre tus brazos y probé tus labios me supe perdida… ahora no solo me los imaginaba, sabía a qué sabían tus besos, y eran lo más exquisito que había probado en mi vida…

Princesa, haré lo que sea por protegerlos, Terry no podrá volver a dañarlos… Nos tomaremos todo el tiempo necesario, el inconquistable William Andrew enamorado de la Marquesa, saldremos juntos, asistiremos a eventos, y después de pasado el tiempo decoroso, nos casaremos, ambos somos viudos, tú tienes un hijo, a nadie le sorprenderá que el tiempo decoroso sean seis meses… no más. – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Albert… -

Él la soltó y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

Candice White Andrew, Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? –

Ella lo observó, incrédula a través de las lágrimas, con un millón de dudas y temores arremolinándose en su mente, pero tal vez… tal vez ahora podría ser feliz, Candy estaba muerta, Terry no tenía por qué venir, William Andrew, simplemente se estaba enamorando de la marquesa, viuda de Grandchester…de su tía política, a él no tenía por qué importarle… respiró profundo y dio un salto de fe.

Sí… acepto ser tu esposa. – le dijo entre lágrimas.

Albert se puso en pie y la levantó para abrazarla, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla, con ternura, dulzura, amor, era ella, por supuesto que era ella, por eso es qué sus labios lo habían cautivado esa primera noche, por eso sus ojos verdes lo habían llamado, por eso se había sentido completo, era ella, su pequeña, su princesa, el amor de su vida, su felicidad, su todo.

Dime una cosa princesa… ¿has pensado hacer algo?

¿A qué te refieres?

Con Terry, con Anne… - Rose lo miró sorprendida, ella no había hablado de Anne.

Albert, solo no permitiré jamás que nadie me robe la felicidad de nuevo, no los quiero cerca de Alex, y Anne… no sé qué decir, es la esposa de Archie, la madre de Stear… por ellos no quiero que nada le pase, pero tampoco la quiero cerca, sé que seremos familia, pero no soy tonta, los recursos de los Grandchester han estado a mi disposición, y sé cosas, Vivian me ha contado los rumores… ella me envió dinero, pero, me rechazó, me dijo que ya no podíamos ser amigas… y sé que no fue a mi funeral… es una mujer muy infeliz, los celos, la envidia… no sé, no entiendo que pasó, ni cómo ni cuándo dejó de ser mi hermana… pero no le daré la oportunidad de hacerme daño, ni de descubrir quién soy, porque conociendo que está enferma de celos, no puedo permitir que intente dañar a mi hijo, ni a mí… pero, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no soy esa niña bondadosa que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo porque ella fuera feliz, hoy sé que la felicidad de mi hijo… y mi felicidad está por encima de todo…

Yo te ayudaré, ambos velaremos por su bienestar y su felicidad, y por supuesto que no permitiré que ella haga nada por empañar la tuya… te extrañé demasiado mi amor.

Y yo a ti Albert, cuando te dejé, fue como quedar a la deriva, había un vacío inmenso dentro de mí, una angustia en mi pecho, algo que no podía entender al principio… mi consuelo en algún momento fue que habías encontrado el amor, y aunque debo confesar que me sentí celosa, también me sentía feliz, porque no estabas solo, porque ella parecía una buena mujer, supe que siempre llevaría una antorcha en mi corazón por ti, pero que al menos uno de los dos tendría la oportunidad de amar, porque yo ya había decidido que en mi corazón solo habría lugar para Alexander y para tú recuerdo… -

Amé a Evelyn … era una mujer extraordinaria, sin embargo, al paso de los años descubrí que su recuerdo se difuminó, dejó de doler, mientras que el tuyo nunca me dejó... tu ausencia me ha pesado cada día que hemos pasado lejos, eres irremplazable… -

Mi amor… - ella no pudo decir nada más, era simplemente feliz, se refugió de nuevo en sus brazos y levantó su rostro hacia el de él.

Por supuesto que él la complació explorando sus labios lenta, suave y deliberadamente, acariciándolos con su áspera lengua, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, mordisqueando suavemente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, succionando con delicadeza, ese beso era una oda a la pasión, a la necesidad de saberla suya, al amor, disfrutando su cercanía, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, masajeando suavemente sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, acariciando a ratos su nuca, sus rizos, embriagándose con su sabor y su aroma… era así como debía ser, eran Albert y Candy… o Albert y Rose, no importaba…

¿Por qué Rose Marie? – preguntó él entre besos, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Porque en algún lugar de mí había la necesidad de que algo nos conectara, ya no podía ser una Andrew… pero podía escoger un nombre que aún me conectara contigo… y tal vez sí un día lo escuchabas y no me reconocías, al menos pensarías con afecto en ese nombre para ti tan querido. –

Él la abrazó, tomó posesivamente su nuca y reclamó sus labios de nuevo, mientras las manos de ella se posaban en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente, trazando las cicatrices que ella había memorizado, y que reconocía como suyas, las garras de Bongo en su pecho, la herida en la cabeza que hoy cubría su cabello, después de todo, ambas habían sido por ella. Aún su cuerpo contaba su historia, ella no tenía cicatrices visibles, pero su alma esta irremediablemente tatuada con amor por él.

El reloj de péndulo marcó las once y media de la noche, y la puerta principal se abrió, las campanadas del reloj les pasaron desapercibidas, pero un discreto llamado a la puerta los hizo pegar un salto, estaban ahí, acurrucados, disfrutando el uno del otro, sentados en el sofá, perdidos en los besos, las caricias habían subido un poco de tono, pero el ruido los regresó a la realidad, se separaron un poco renuentemente, y arreglaron un poco sus ropas y cabellos con rapidez.

Pase. – dijo Rose con ese acento que ahora era tan suyo.

Richard Grandchester abrió la puerta, y los observó sentados uno junto al otro, no era difícil imaginar en que habían invertido las horas que les había regalado, tomando en cuenta que ambos tenían una mirada embelesada y el cabello algo revuelto.

Así que… debo anunciar que mi cuñada será la futura señora Andrew. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rose se paró y fue hasta él, Richard Grandchester hizo algo que solo con Alexander y con ella podía hacer, habiendo sido educado bajo las estrictas reglas aristocraticas no era un hombre que demostrara afecto, pero esa chiquilla pecosa que había sido encomendada a su cuidado seis años atrás había destrozado todas esas barreras, abrió sus brazos, y la abrazó.

Gracias Richard. – dijo ella.

Bien, me da gusto por ustedes, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar y planificar… William… ella, ella no puede dejar de ser Rose. – le dijo Richard directamente, debía dejar eso muy claro.

Lo sé. No importa. Hablemos mañana, definamos poco a poco las cosas, solo, mañana en la cena, cuando la presentes… -

Puedo anunciar que la estas cortejando, podemos decir que ha sido un secreto, y que aprovechamos la ocasión para hacerlo público, así, podrían casarse en unos meses, tal vez un año. Y de paso evitamos las propuestas matrimoniales que seguro lloverían de no anunciar un compromiso. –

Déjame pensar esta noche, porque debo hablar con mi tía, y con Archie… -

Albert… ellos no pueden saber, nadie puede saber, solo hay un puñado de personas en el mundo que saben esto, y eso te incluye a ti, lo siento, pero nadie puede saber, seré tu esposa, pero como Rose Grandchester… por favor… - le dijo viéndolo suplicante.

Está bien pequeña, hablaré con ellos, les diré que como siempre tenía un secreto guardado, pero que en realidad nos conocimos en Escocia, hace unos seis meses… no sé algo se me ocurrirá… ¿les parece? – preguntó Albert.

Está bien. – le dijo Rose.

Me parece bien, ven mañana a comer, para que hablemos de los pormenores y cuadremos historias, debemos ser sumamente inteligentes en nuestra forma de proceder. –

No te preocupes, así será. Ahora debo irme, es muy tarde y debo llevar a Stear a casa. –

Claro, iré por él yo mismo, para que se despidan. - les dijo Richard dejándolos solos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Albert la miró a los ojos, y la atrajo a él una vez más…

Te amo Rose. – le dijo mientras su boca se acercaba a la de ella.

Te amo Albert. – le respondió ella justo un segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, hambrientos, exigentes, apasionados, como si no hubiesen pasado ya toda la velada besándose.

Pero la realidad era qué, aunque Candy había sido besada antes por Terry, y Albert había besado su cuota de mujeres, nunca antes, compartir un beso había sido tan exquisitamente delicioso, ni tan devastadoramente sublime. La perfecta sinfonía de emociones y sensaciones creadas por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de sus labios y el embriagante sabor de sus bocas era algo simplemente inigualable, adictivo y excitante. Algo que definitivamente querían repetir una y otra vez, extendiendo el alcance de su exploración, así como la compenetración de sus almas. Era imposible negar que lo que descubrían uno en los brazos y labios del otro era aquello que siempre habían soñado, y que ni en sus más locas fantasías habían creído posible alcanzar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas hermosas, este capítulo está dedicado a las chicas lindas del grupo de face que fueron tan insistentes en que querían saber que seguía, que me convencieron de publicarlo... uds. saben quienes son, sorry, pero sus nicks aquí y los de face son diferentes y no quiero cometer imprudencias.**

 **De antemano una disculpa por mi abrupta ausencia, era necesario descansar, pasar tiempo con la familia, reencontrar mi punto zen, porque la carga de trabajo y actividades había sido inmensa. Estoy trabajando duro para estar presente con la misma constancia de antes, aunque honestamente aún estoy en proceso de adaptación.**

 **Aprecio sus palabras, su apoyo, y siento mucho haberles causado decepción, y dolor a algunas, a la chica que publico hace poco que ya no me esperaba, lo siento... tal vez no me leas ya, tal vez, lo hagas en otro momento, pero en vdd. siento haberte hecho sentir así.**

 **Bendiciones, y como siempre gratitud infinita a mi cómplice.**

 **Key Ag**

 **YNTE 20**

 **Mansión Andrew, 1923.**

Anne Cornwell sintió como las sábanas y las cobijas eran arrancadas de encima de ella, no tenía idea de que hora era, y se incorporó furiosa, para encarar a quien se le hubiese ocurrido semejante osadía.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – preguntó furiosa, a su marido que por primera vez en mucho tiempo osaba poner un pie en su habitación.

Algo andaba mal, Archiebald Cornwell se veía impecable como siempre, pero había algo en su mirada, hacia un par de días que no dormía en la casa, pero claro, eso Anne no lo sabía, ya que no compartían habitación, y simplemente había pensado que había llegado muy tarde y salido muy temprano.

Me atrevo, porque son las diez de la mañana, y tú no sabes si tu hijo desayunó o no, o a qué horas llegó anoche, además tienes mucho que hacer el día de hoy. – le dijo estirándola para ponerla en pie.

¿Pero qué te pasa Archiebald? Jamás sé que desayuna Stear, sabes que como mujer casada mi prerrogativa es desayunar en mi habitación, y ayer, salió con William, ¿acaso esperabas que le negara a William que llevara a Stear con él?

No, pero esperaba que supieras que no regresó sino hasta después de las 12.

¿Y porque no estás reclamándole a él en vez de a mí? Sabes bien, que aquí se hace lo que la tía Elroy dice, o bien lo que a William Albert se le antoje, no tengo injerencia sobre mi hijo.

No Anne, no tienes interés en tu hijo, sino es para presumirlo en sociedad cuando se espera eso de ti.

Archiebald, sal de mi habitación. – le dijo ella indignada, con la mirada con la que acostumbraba a deshacerse de él cuando la importunaba.

No Anne, tengo que hablar contigo, soy tu esposo, y tú mi querida mujercita, juraste obedecerme, serme fiel, y no sé qué tantas cosas más ante el altar, y ya que definitivamente no me has sido fiel, ni has sido una buena esposa, ni nada de lo demás, hoy te corresponde obedecerme. – el tono despectivo no pasó desapercibido para Anne.

¿Qué clase de mujer piensas que soy? – le preguntó ofendida.

Esa es precisamente mi pregunta Anne, ¿qué clase de mujerzuela eres?

No te permito que…

No Anne, yo no te permito que sigas burlándote de mí, sé todo, absolutamente todo, y sí no te echo de esta casa en este momento es solo por mi hijo, pero a partir de hoy las cosas se harán como yo las diga, y tú vivirás como yo disponga, ya mis abogados tomaron el control de las empresas Cornwell, tu mensualidad ha sido reducida sustancialmente, ¿porque sabes?, te has vuelto religiosa de pronto, piadosa, y has decidido donar tus joyas, tus vestidos, a la caridad, y vestir de manera sencilla, casi, casi puritana, mi querida Anne.

¿Te has vuelto loco?

No, estas son mis condiciones para no echarte de la casa y exhibirte como ramera. Ya hice el anuncio de prensa, ya organicé la donación, y ya ordené tu nuevo guardarropa, a su debido tiempo, te irás a un convento, y ¿sabes por qué? porqué si no lo haces, pediré el divorcio, con todas las pruebas que tengo y no te daré ni un solo quinto. Ahora sí en verdad no te quedará de otra que convertirte en una ramera para sobrevivir. ¿Ha quedado claro? Si no me crees, debes saber que cualquier juez me dará el divorcio, y que te declarará culpable, para que pueda encerrarte en un manicomio, sin chistar, creo que un convento te sería más conveniente. – le dijo él con una mirada que ella nunca había visto en él.

Archie… - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, las mismas lágrimas que siempre usaba para conseguir de él lo que quisiera.

No sirven de nada esta vez Anne, de nada, te amé, sí, tal vez no fui el mejor hombre, ni el mejor esposo, pero te fui fiel, te di un hogar, cumplí tus caprichos… pero nada era suficiente, nada, dejé que dilapidaras la fortuna de mis padres, y que tu padre casi llevara a la quiebra mis empresas, mi herencia, la herencia de mi hijo. En la mesa dejé un contrato, léelo, si quieres llévalo a tu padre para que te lo explique, las mucamas entrarán en cuanto yo salga, y se encargarán de empacar todo para la casa de subastas y las obras de caridad… no hagas una escena, ten dignidad… por cierto, ahí están tus vestidos, y espero que uno de esos te pongas esta noche para la presentación de Lady Rose. Necesito ese documento firmado para esta noche, si no, sabré que prefieres la otra opción, y espero que uses tus dotes de actriz para hablar sobre tu recién descubierta piedad. – le dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

Tal como le dijo las mucamas entraron, empacaron sus cosas, y colgaron sus nuevos vestidos, la cabeza de Anne daba vueltas, todo lo que Archiebald le había dicho… se acercó, y apenas pudo ahogar un grito de dolor, tenía frente a ella, vestidos negros, de rígido corte, prácticamente victorianos, tela basta, corriente, esos no eran vestidos, eran harapos de viuda.

Anne Britter sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, tomó un vaso y lo aventó contra su espejo, Archiebald Cornwell estaba furioso con ella, y esta vez un par de halagos no la sacarían del apuro.

Archie se dirigió a la biblioteca, una mucama le había avisado que Albert quería verlo, entró y se dio cuenta que al parecer solo esperaban por él, su tía y George estaban sentados conversando sobre el clima.

Lamento la tardanza tenía cosas que hablar con Anne. – les dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Albert le sirvió un vaso con whiskey y se lo pasó, Gerge y la tía ya tenían algo en sus manos, té por supuesto, aún era temprano, pero seguro Albert intuyó que lo necesitaba después de su charla con Anne.

Bien William, ya estamos los tres, podrías quitar esa cara de travesura y decirnos que es lo que te traes entre manos. – le dijo Elroy con su acostumbrada voz imperiosa.

No sé de que hablas tía, ni porque te parece tan raro que quiera tomar algo de té temprano con mi familia. – le respondió Albert evasivo.

Esa cara de felicidad no es de un negocio bien logrado, a decir verdad los negocios bien logrados te producen indiferencia, hay algo más… que seguro tiene que ver con tú paseo del día de ayer con Stear… y el par de cachorros regalos de la marquesa para él. – le dijo Elroy a quien no se le pasaba una.

Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que Stear tenga un par de chachorros, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste reír esta mañana? Ese debería ser motivo suficiente para hacernos sonreír a todos.

George lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa a medias, había brillo en su mirada, brillo que hacia mucho no veía en él, Albert estaba feliz, y si eso era producto de la cuñada de Richard Grandchester había que hacer algo por mantener las relaciones entre las familias.

¿Cómo te fue con Anne? – preguntó Albert cambiando de tema.

Está decidida a seguir sus instintos caritativos y piadosos, las mucamas le ayudan a limpiar su habitación, y los nuevos vestidos llegaron esta mañana, estoy seguro qué será una fase más sosegada para todos. – respondió Archie con seriedad y una sonrisa, tanto Albert como George estaban al tanto de cada uno de los planes, pero preferían no incomodar o preocupar a Madame Elroy.

Bueno, y ustedes tres en verdad piensan que soy tonta…pero debo decir que fue una estrategia adecuada, y bien planeada, no tengo grandes esperanzas de que Anne se reforme, pero, al menos nuestro honor como familia se verá salvaguardado. – les dijo sin darle importancia. – ahora bien, William, deja de saborear el momento y dinos la noticia. –

Jajajaja, tía, tía… ¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar del momento?

Puedes disfrutar del momento tanto como quieras, lo único que digo es que por el rostro que tienes, será bueno saber agradecer a la responsable de semejante semblante. – le dijo Elroy con un brillo en la mirada, su sobrino era feliz, feliz como no lo había sido en un largo tiempo, un muy largo tiempo, y como nunca creyó posible que lo fuera de nuevo.

Bien, me voy a casar. -

Lo sabía. Supongo que ya hablaste con Richard. –

¿No vas a objetar el tiempo? ¿el decoro? ¿algo? – le preguntó Albert un poco extrañado.

Como si eso sirviera de algo… seguro tú y Richard planearon ya que decir al respecto, y el rato que la vimos en el parque, y lo que escucho hablar a Stear de ella, me dejan muy claro que es una mujer extraordinaria, sobre todo, lo más extraordinario es que ponga en tu rostro esa sonrisa que hace años no te veíamos, ¿Qué puedo objetar? ¿Qué tenga un niño? ¿Qué sea viuda? tú también lo eres, y también lo tendrías… en fin, no tiene caso recordar cosas tristes y sin remedio. ¿lo anunciarán esta noche?

Sí, pero primero quería hablar con ustedes, diremos que la he cortejado en secreto por seis meses… -

Porque quieres casarte pronto… me parece bien, ya no eres un chiquillo, y cuanto antes tengamos un heredero para los Andrew será mejor… pero sobre todo será bueno verte sonreír y saber que tienes a tu lado una buena mujer que te hace feliz. – la voz de Elroy Andrew se quebró un poco ante la emoción d ver a su sobrino dichoso al fin.

Albert se acercó y la mujer se permitió algo que rara vez se permitía, abrazó a su sobrino por unos momentos.

Los dejo solos, debo mandar flores y una nota a la marquesa, supongo que nos presentarás oficialmente esta noche, y por supuesto hay que organizar una cena e invitarla a ella y a Richard. Tal vez invitarla a pasar unos días con nosotros en la villa de Escocia, o en algún otro lado… piensa en donde lo prefieres. –

Elroy Andrew comenzaba a planear, y pensaba en como poner manos a la obra, al fin habría una nueva matriarca de los Andrew, y ella una vez más tenía una misión que cumplir. Dio un beso en la mejilla a sus sobrinos y se despidió de George, en cuanto salió de la biblioteca los tres hombres lanzaron una carcajada.

Debo felicitarte mi querido tío, trabajas rápido. – le dijo Archie con la ceja arqueada, a menos claro, que en verdad lleves seis meses saliendo con ella, y no habías querido contárnoslo.

Es una duda con la que tendrás que vivir, mi querido sobrino. ¿No dirás nada George?

Felicidades William, estoy seguro de que has hecho la elección correcta. – le respondió con la usual formalidad.

Supongo que ya tienes en tu cabeza la lista de cosas por investigar acerca de ella, así como prenupciales, y todo lo demás… pero olvídalo, no quiero nada de eso. –

George lo miró atentamente, no le sorprendía, en cierta forma, lo había esperado, sabía que si alguna vez William Andrew volvía a amar lo haría a su manera, dándolo todo… el único inconveniente sería el pequeño Grandchester, había cosas que debían preveer con respecto a él y a su herencia.

Lo que si necesito es que encuentres un acuerdo sensato con el duque acerca de la custodia de Alexander, quiero que legalmente sea mi hijo, pero que mantenga sus derechos de sucesión con respecto al ducado.

¿No crees que vas muy adelante? – preguntó Archie curioso.

No, es algo importante que resolver, por la paz mental de Richard, y sobre todo por Rose y por Alexander. –

Comenzaré a trabajar en eso William. – le dijo con formalidad mientras se dirigí a la puerta, pero luego volteó a verlo. – Debo decir que estoy muy feliz por ti, y espero poder presentarle mis respetos pronto a la futura señora Adnrew. – había un guiño en su mirada, y una sonrisa oculta en su rostro.

Por supuesto, espero que nos acompañes esta noche. –

Ahí estaré William. – ahora había una sonrisa abierta en el rostro del hombre que muchas veces había fungido no solo como su mentor, sino como su padre y amigo.

Archiebald se quedó por un momento sentado en su asiento, Albert le pasó otro vaso de whiskey , y se sentó en silencio, esperando.

Hablé con Anne.

¿Qué te dijo?

No le di oportunidad de decirme algo realmente, le dije como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

¿Crees que lo aceptará?

No tiene opciones, al menos no por el momento, aunque seguramente en algún momento se rebelará, sin embargo, para entonces todos los aspectos legales de las empresas Cornwell, y sobre todo de la herencia de Stear estarán cubiertos.

¿Irá esta noche?

Sí, por supuesto que irá.

Cuento contigo para que se comporte, y te pido que si en algún momento hace algo inapropiado la envíes de vuelta aquí, no quiero que nada arruine la noche de Rose.

Archie le sonrió.

Tengo que conocer a la magnífica Rose, más allá de solo saludarla en el parque.

Jajajaja, lo harás, ahora debo dejarte, tengo ir a mi casa a cambiarme, y a comer con ella y el duque.

Terminarás emparentado con los Grandchester… ¿no te parece irónico?

La vida da demasiadas vueltas, pero hay algo que no ha cambiado, Archie, Terrence Grandchester sigo siendo persona non-grata.

¿Y cómo manejarás eso con el duque?

El duque es su padre, pero la herencia de Alexander, y su bienestar son su prioridad, ama a Rose como a una hija, y Terry definitivamente podría representar una amenaza a la paz y la estabilidad de ellos, así qué, aunque, emparentaré con los Grandchester, las cosas no han cambiado.

Serás el padre de Alexander, del hijo de otro hombre, tal como lo hubieses sido si ella no hubiera muerto… - le dijo más para sí mismo que para Albert, recordando que esa había sido la intención inicial de Albert, y todo por amor, su tío era un hombre extraordinario, un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, que el tipo de tonterías que harían dudar a cualquier otro, e incluso que harían que desistieran de casarse con una mujer, eran las cosas que Albert podía pasar por alto, con la más increíble dignidad, bondad, y aplomo, nadie podría criticarlo por adoptar a Alexander, así como nadie podría haberlo criticado por ser el padre del hijo de la mujer que amaba siete años atrás.

Tú mismo conociste a Alexander, es un chiquillo excepcional…

Tiene los ojos de ella, y sus pecas. – le respondió Archie comprensivo, recordando el magnetismo y la chispa del chiquillo, tan parecidas a la de Candy.

Tiene los ojos de Rose, y las pecas de Rose, tal vez estoy loco, y lo que me atrae a ella es precisamente el recuerdo de Candy, pero Archie, ya me cansé de ser infeliz, de añorarla y desearla, Rose es real, es hermosa, fuerte, elegante, extraordinaria, y la amo Archie. La amo.

Te creo, basta con ver tu mirada, sabes que te apoyo, y no creo que traiciones a Candy por casarte con una buena mujer, es más creo que ella misma te hubiese pedido que fueras feliz.

Creo que Candy aprobaría a Rose. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

Bien, voy a ver a Stear, y a averiguar cómo se llamarán los nuevos inquilinos de la casa, y supongo que a contratar o averiguar quien le ayudará a hacerse cargo de ellos, así como quien le enseñará a entrenarlos.

Richard se ofreció a que enviemos a un mozo para que aprendiera con los hombres que se hacen cargo de sus animales, los cachorros están hasta cierto punto educados, solo hay que saber tratarlos, le dije que tú y yo iríamos junto con Stear y uno de los mozos para así ayudarle al niño. –

Jajajajaj, estás de broma.

No, es tú hijo, y creo que será una buena oportunidad para ambos, además son un par de indefensos cachorros. Sí quieres sacar a Anne de tu vida, y mantener a Stear contento, seguro, y feliz, deberás hacer mucho más de lo que haces como padre, porque si bien, ella no es la madre modelo, la realidad es que a Stear lo ha criado la tía Elroy y la servidumbre y tú y yo hemos estado presentes cuando los negocios nos lo permiten, hablamos del legado de los Andrew, y de la importancia de mantenerlo, pues déjame decirte que hemos errado, el mayor legado de nuestra familia, al día de hoy es Stear, él es la nueva generación, el futuro, y es tiempo de que le demos esa importancia, así que el fin de semana te pondrás ropa práctica, e iremos a aprender junto con él sobre como entrenar ese par de cachorros. – le dijo Albert con voz firme y amable a la vez.

Tienes razón, demasiada razón… voy a ver a mi hijo, y por supuesto que tendré que aprender como apoyarlo con este pequeño proyecto.

No te arrepentirás. – le dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos hombres salieron un rato al jardín donde Stear ya jugaba con sus beagles, tenía un don nato para los animales, desde la ventana de un elegante salón Elroy Andrew observaba a sus tres hombres, orgullosa de ellos, y sobre todo agradecida al cielo de verlos felices, eso era precisamente por lo que había luchado toda su vida, por su felicidad, y por el legado familiar, que hasta hoy parecían haber todos confundido con los negocios y el dinero, ella misma se había equivocado, pero hoy entendía mejor que nunca, que de nada servía todo eso, si los suyos no amaban y eran amados.

 **Mansión Grandchester, 9:00 pm. 1923.**

Con puntualidad inglesa el gran salón se fue llenando antes de las nueve, la crema y nata de la alta sociedad se encontraba reunida, por supuesto que todos morían por conocer al secreto mejor guardado de la nobleza, la hermosa marquesa, o bueno, los chismes decían que era hermosa, pocos la habían visto alguna vez en realidad.

El ambiente era lujoso, bullicioso, alegre, las mujeres vestían sus mejores galas, el champagne corría, los hombres se veían apuestos, elegantes, y todos esperaban con expectativa.

Un murmullo se levantó alrededor del salón cuando el impecable, guapo y elegante Archiebald Cornwell entró al salón llevando del brazo a una mujer irreconocible, vestida sencilla y anticuadamente, sin una gota de maquillaje y con una simple trenza en el cabello, pero el rumor se hizo peor cuando se dieron cuenta que no era otra que su esposa, Anne Cornwell.

Algunos comentaron el anuncio en primera plana sobre las donaciones a caridad, y como la señora Cornwell había decidido cambiar radicalmente su estilo de vida. Por supuesto que los chismes corrían, y muchos estaban seguros que la recién descubierta piedad de Anne no era más que una fachada para salvar la dignidad, por supuesto que seguiría siendo persona non grata en los salones, y esa noche, a menos que algo radical sucediera, pocos serían los que la saludarían.

Anne se veía pálida, perdida, ausente, lo cual contribuía a los rumores de su falta de control con el alcohol, pero su hijo iba entusiasmado, Elroy Andrew tenía una sonrisa en los labios, e iba del brazo de su amado y apuesto sobrino, quien se veía diferente, había una luz, algo en su mirada. Algo que definitivamente no era usual en él, siempre era correcto, imponente, elegante, pero pocos habrían podido asegurar que era feliz, sin embargo, esa noche, William Albert Andrew se veía más que feliz, cada poro de su cuerpo parecía irradiar de manera insólitamente inexplicable eso que lo había eludido la mayor parte de su vida.

Saludaron formalmente a los conocidos y socios, como una familia, George Johnson también iba con ellos, eran una familia imponente, poderosa, reconocida en el medio, y a nadie le extrañaba su presencia en el lugar, aunque algunos trataban de desenterrar de algún lugar de su memoria la razón por la cual normalmente los Andrew no asistían a las fiestas de los Grandchester, ni viceversa, algo tenía que ver con el bastardo Grandchester… sin embargo, no recordaban, tal vez el mozalbete había sido insolente con la matriarca, o había peleado con los Cornwell en el colegio, después de todo habían asistido al Real Colegio San Pablo todos, o tal vez tenía que ver con la venerada y trágicamente ausente hija adoptiva de los Andrew, lo cierto es que hoy eso no importaba, estaban ahí, y eso aunado a la razón e la fiesta hacía que este prometiera ser el acontecimiento del año.

En lo alto de la escalera, Richard Grandchester apareció llevando de su mano a un pequeño caballerito, que muchos caballeros conocían, pero que pocas damas sabían quién era, lo cierto es que las damas de edad recordaron a otro niño, muy parecido a él, tantos años atrás… pero su mirada era diferente, el otro niño, había tenido una mirada huraña, desafiante, altanera, triste y este, este se veía feliz, miraba confiado a todos lados, sonreía amablemente.

Richard se inclinó para que el niño golpeara su copa con una cuchara de plata y así llamar la atención de los presentes. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, a decir verdad, el orgulloso e imponente Duque Richard Grandcheste había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de sus hijos y la huída de su bastardo, aunque para ser sinceros ninguno de esos dos parecían haber sido los motivos, el cambio había sucedido seis años atrás, justo la edad que debía tener la simpática criatura, tal vez era cierto, que era su hijo y no de Maximiliane, pero la duquesa jamás hubiese permitido una fiesta en honor a la amante del duque bajo sus propias narices, en su propia casa.

Los presentes rieron y aplaudieron ante la gracia del chiquillo, quien regresó escaleras arriba por alguna razón.

Amigos, agradezco su presencia, porque es definitivamente una muestra de su aprecio, aunque seguramente también de su curiosidad. – todos rieron ante su comentario. – Esta noche, es una noche especial, porque tengo el honor de presentar formalmente a dos personas que han llenado este viejo corazón de alegría, muchos han escuchado los rumores, algunos son sórdidos, y esos no los repetiré, pero efectivamente, tengo un heredero, mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano Maximiliane, Richard Alexander Grandchester. Él y su madre han llenado mi oscura vida de luz, y esta noche es para presentarlos a ellos, ante ustedes, como mi familia, mis herederos… - dijo mientras un aplauso general llenaba la sala.

Anne observaba furiosa a su alrededor, se sentía humillada, avergonzada, impotente, no había nada que hacer, más que pretender que no le importaba, ser fuerte. Miró a lo alto de la escalera y la observó aparecer, la misma mujer que le había parecido insignificante, llevaba un vestido moderno y atrevido, de color del oro viejo, con pedrería negra, y largos guantes de satín color negro, sus joyas eran exquisitas, llevaba incluso una pequeña tiara de diamantes. La envidia la corroía por dentro. Y juró que se vengaría, de Archiebald, de los Andrew, y por alguna razón, también de ella, aunque no la conocía, ese breve encuentro donde le había recordado su lugar, y sobre todo, el descaro con el que se había ganado el favor de su hijo, hasta un par de cachorros había ahora en la mansión Andrew, y nadie había dicho nada al respecto, pero si esa mujercilla insignificante creía que podía robarle a su marido, estaba muy equivocada, ella era Anne Britter Cornwell, y Archiebald Cornwell Andrew era su mayor conquista, la única mujer podría habérselo quitado se había hecho a un lado creyendo en una hermandad tonta, y ahora estaba muerta, Anne había ganado esa partida, había muerto sola, humillada, deshonrada, justo a tiempo para evitar que los Andrew la rescataran una vez más. Sí ella había podido contra Candice White Andrew, Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester no era rival.

Señores, es un honor para mi presentarles a mi cuñada, y prácticamente mi hija, Lady Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, Marquesa de Northhampton. – dijo Richard con orgullo ante la hermosa mujer que bajaba la escalera tomada de la mano de su pequeño caballero. – y antes de que comiencen a llegar las invitaciones a bailes , las invitaciones a cenar, y peticiones de cortejo, debo añadir algo más, mi querida Rose, ha encontrado al amor de su vida, un hombre, bueno, digno, honorable, que sin duda la hará feliz, su relación se mantuvo en silencio, porque así lo pidieron, pero esta noche quieren hacer público su compromiso, y yo tengo el honor de anunciarlo, aunque con ello rompa el corazón de hombres y jovencitas. Lord William Albert Andrew, me ha pedido un momento para profesar delante de todos ustedes su devoción. – la sala estalló en murmullos, eso era inaudito, increíble, incomprensible, inesperado.

Anne Cornwell se quedó sin aliento, le costaba respirar, era simplemente una pesadilla, ella era la futura matriarca, no, esa francesa que sabría Dios de donde vendría. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso. La ira y la envidia la corroían por dentro, volteó a ver a su esposo, y a Madame. Elroy, no había sorpresa en sus rostros, sino una enorme sonrisa.

Anne veía rojo de la furia que la consumía, esa mujerzuela advenediza no solo le quitaba su posición en la familia, sino que anulaba toda posibilidad de hacer caer a William en sus redes, y así obtener lo que quisiera de él, conocía perfectamente el carácter del patriarca, si estaba por casarse era solamente por amor, para él no existían los matrimonios convenientes, ni las alianzas comerciales, amaba a esa insignificante mujer, y eso hacía que Anne sintiera como el ácido se vertía en su estómago.

Anne Cornwell una vez hace muchos años había ganado la guerra en contra de una huérfana del hogar de Ponny que creía que era su hermana, esta estúpida y pelirroja francesa no sería obstáculo para sus deseos, esta batalla apenas comenzaba, y como siempre, ella, la irresistible y abnegada Anne sería la única vencedora, y por lo tanto la única que sería llamada Sra. Andrew.

Vieron al inconquistable patriarca caminar con una gran sonrisa con su mirada fija en ella como si solo ellos dos existieran en la habitación, enamorado, embelesado, como nunca lo habían visto.

Se acercó y con una sonrisa besó la mano de Rose, agradeció al duque, saludó a Alexander y se puso de cuclillas a la altura del niño. Causando el suspiro de admiración y el murmullo entre los presentes.

Alexander, esta es una noche especial, y aunque en todo formalismo debo pedir el permiso de tu tío, no quiero dejar de pedir el tuyo, Alex, quiero casarme con tu madre, y darles a ti y a ella un hogar, hacerlos felices, cuidarlos…

¿Llevarnos de paseo? – preguntó el chiquillo con picardía? – que hizo que los presentes rieran ante la inocencia del niño.

Claro, llevarlos de paseo, pero, sobre todo, amarlos, y cuidarlos, para siempre. ¿me concedes el permiso de casarme con tu madre? – preguntó Albert con seriedad.

Ninguno de los presentes podía atreverse a catalogar de ridícula la petición del patriarca a Alexander, ciertamente en su mundo los niños o eran para ser vistos ni escuchados, pero había algo magnético en ese pequeño. Y en el acto de humildad y cariño del guapísimo hombre.

Para las personas cercanas no pasó desapercibido que los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de la marquesa estaban húmedos con lágrimas ante la escena.

Sí, si ella te acepta. – contestó el chiquillo con un guiño para Albert, y una sonrisa luminosa para su madre. Por fin tendría un padre.

Gracias Milord. – le dijo con una sonrisa regresándole el guiño.

Albert hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo un lujoso estuche de terciopelo color azul marino. Tomó la mano de la hermosa marquesa y le dijo.

Lady Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester, ¿me harías el honor de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y aceptar ser mi esposa? – preguntó con esa sonrisa seductora y profunda voz que hizo que más de una mujer sintiera que algo sucedía dentro de ellas.

Sí Lord William Albert Andrew. – le dijo ella con propiedad acompañada de una sonrisa pícara y coqueta.

Él sacó de la caja la hermosa joya.

Este anillo ha sido pasado por generaciones en mi familia, y hoy quiero que sea tuyo, como símbolo de mi amor, por ti. – dijo con sencillez, y con el corazón en la mano. Era una magnífica pieza de esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes.

Algunos de los presentes suspiraron audiblemente, las mujeres sabían que cuando se casó con Evelyn Vanderbilt le había comprado un lujosísimo anillo de diamantes, pero no le había regalado la reliquia familiar, que según se contaba había pertenecido a la mismísima María Estuardo, Reina de Escocia, y parienta lejana de los Andrew.

Después de poner el anillo en su mano, Albert la tomó en brazos para besarla levemente en los labios, la concurrencia estalló en aplausos, y él la tomó de la mano para llevarla al centro del salón, y abrir el baile, una orquesta fue revelada, y los suaves acordes de un magnífico vals llenaron el aire. Eran perfectos, y estaban tan enamorados.

Un fotógrafo captó la imagen y los titulares de los diarios internacionales gritarían a los cuatro vientos la historia de amor de la pareja.

Después del baile, hubo que aceptar con gracia las felicitaciones de los presentes, sonreír, asentir, y contestar preguntas perfectamente sincronizados.

Cuando cada uno presentó sus respetos, Albert tomó de la mano a Rose, para llevarla a la terraza por un momento. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie, y de hacer señas a sus guardias para que no permitieran la entrada de nadie al lugar mientras estaban ahí. La envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con profundidad y pasión.

Te ves hermosa. – es casi imposible pensar con claridad teniéndote a mi lado con ese vestido, le dijo casi sin aliento después de besarla.

Tú te ves increíblemente guapo. –

Ella le regresó el beso. Estaban a solas, por fin a solas, bailar había sido maravilloso, pero se sabían observados, y debían mantener la distancia decorosa, pero aquí, por fin eran solo el uno para el otro.

No puedo creer que al fin seré tu esposa, que podemos estar juntos, gritando a los cuatro vientos que nos pertenecemos, esto es definitivamente mi sueño hecho realidad. – le dijo ella con un suspiro feliz.

Mi amor, princesa, no tienes idea, y a decir verdad quiero que el tiempo pasé pronto y poderte llamar mía en toda la extensión de la palabra, raptarte y dedicarme a consentirte, a mimarte, a presumirte, en verdad me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo amor mío.

Gracias por lo que hiciste con Alex, Albert, no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que sentí, al ver su carita iluminarse.

Será nuestro hijo, él podrá ver en mí a un padre, y seremos una familia, le pedí a George que arreglara los papeles para adoptarlo legalmente, espero que no te moleste.

Me dejas sin palabras Albert, tu amor, tu generosidad, la contundencia de tus actos, hay una parte de mi que se arrepiente de haber huido, si no fuera por mi cobardía hace mucho que podríamos haber sido felices. – le dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Princesa, por favor no pienses en ello, disfrutemos del hoy, y del mañana, el ayer, sus razones tuvo, y al final del día, el destino volvió a reunirnos, de esa maravillosa forma en la que siempre lo hace, con ese hilo invisible que nos reúne al final del camino, sin importar que tan lejos hayamos estado, amémonos, seamos felices, tengamos lo que la vida nos negó por años, una familia propia, juntos, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida, mi compañera y amiga, ya lo eres…

Jajajajaja, ¿hijos?

Claro, quiero tener hijos contigo, hermosas niñas y apuestos caballeritos… cuatro, una familia grande, que no tengan que crecer solos, sino que sea un bullicio constante… - le dijo con la mirada perdida en el futuro. - ¿Qué piensas?

Me encanta, seríamos una gran familia, esa gran familia que no tuvimos cuando crecíamos… bueno, yo tuve a los chicos del hogar… pero…

Shhh… no pienses en el pasado, solo en el futuro… - le dijo besándola nuevamente de tal forma que era imposible seguir recordando, solo quedaba abandonarse a las sensaciones, al amor, a la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, y luego recorriendo suavemente un camino por la delicada piel desnuda de su cuello, mientras sus manos cálidas trazaban círculos en su espalda desnuda, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera…Albert era un hombre apasionado, arrebatador, fieramente masculino, y Rose, Rose nunca había sido amada con tanta intensidad y veneración, sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, y como su respiración se aceleraba, lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Albert hizo acopio de autocontrol cuando la escuchó gemir bajo por las caricias que sus labios propiciaban a su cuello, la amaba, y la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero jamás la humillaría ni le faltaría el respeto tomándola ahí mismo, Rose era su tesoro, su mayor tesoro, y el día que la hiciera su mujer sería de una forma exquisitamente sublime, sin prisas, con veneración, pasión, tratándola como lo que era, una diosa.

Se apartó un poco y la abrazó, esperando que sus respiraciones recuperaran el ritmo y sus corazones se desaceleraran, cuando por fin sintió que se relajaban con el frío aire de la noche le dijo:

Debo llevarte a que conozcas formalmente a mi familia, ¿estarás bien?

La tía Elroy sonreía, ¿quieres explicarme eso?

Está feliz por nosotros.

¿Por qué soy una marquesa?

Porque me haces feliz, sé que lo que conociste de mi tía no fue su lado más amable, pero, cuando supo qué tú me habías rescatado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, ella misma me pidió que fuera por ti, que te llevara de regreso a Chicago, ella sabía que te iba a llevar conmigo como mi esposa… dale una oportunidad, no sabe quién eres, pero sabe cuánto te amé y cuanto te amo.

Albert, es tu tía, y cuando Anthony y Stear vivían, hace toda una vida, alguna vez anhelé que me aceptara, y que me amara, si esta es mi oportunidad la tomaré.

Gracias, princesa. También deberás saludar a Anne, Archie y George.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien en lo que respecta a Anne, y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no abrazar a George ni a Archie.

¿Lista entonces?

¿Un beso más para darme valor?

Albert no se hizo del rogar y tomó sus labios una vez más entre los de él, después la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro del salón.

Localizó a su tía sentada conversando agradablemente con el duque, Archie y George también se encontraban ahí y una mujer que podría pasar por la dama de compañía de Madame Elroy.

Familia. –

William, justo nos preguntábamos dónde se habían metido. – le respondió Elroy, percatándose de inmediato que la pareja de la noche enrojeció ante su comentario.

Si gustan podemos pasar un momento a la biblioteca. – les dijo el duque, discretamente dando instrucciones a su personal. Lady Vivian le sonrió indicándole que ella se haría cargo mientras él se ausentaba.

Una vez que entraron a la biblioteca Richard los invitó a sentarse. Albert Y Rose permanecieron de pie. Y Albert tomó la palabra.

Tía, Archie, George, quiero presentarles formalmente a mi futura esposa Lady Rose Grandchester. – dijo omitiendo a Anne apropósito, y usando el título más que nada por ella. – Princesa, ella es mi tía Elroy Andrew, mi sobrino Archiebald Cornwell, y mi amigo, mentor y mano derecha George Johnson.

Un placer conocerlos y recibirles en casa. – respondió ella amablemente y con porte de reina. Hizo una reverencia en deferencia a Elroy y sonrió a los hombres.

Lady Rose, el honor es nuestro, y espero no dudes en llamarme tía, ya nos iremos conociendo. Pero debo decir que ver a William feliz es suficiente testimonio de la mujer que eres. – le dijo con cariño inesperado en la voz, observándola de cerca, ahora con el rostro descubierto, Elroy sabía que su apreciación había sido correcta, era una mujer hermosa, y sabía que habiendo sido escogida por su sobrino seguramente era toda una joya de mujer. No pudo evitar notar sus ojos verdes, y rasgos finos, en parte ahora entendía porque William se había prendado de ella, solo esperaba que ese embelesamiento durara y se convirtiera en amor.

Gracias, tía. Y por supuesto que espero que vayamos conociéndonos un poco más. – le dijo con una sonrisa franca.

Lady Rose, es un placer saludarla de nuevo, y debo decir que al igual que mi tía estoy feliz por Albert. Por favor llámeme Archie. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba galantemente su mano, y omitía deliberadamente a su esposa, quién estaba sentada en absoluto silencio, como mera espectadora.

Gracias Archie. Sra. Cornwell. – respondió con una luminosa sonrisa para el primero, y una leve inclinación de cabeza para la segunda, Anne apenas respondió, estaba furiosa, pero sabía que no podía hacer una escena en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

Lady Grandchester, a sus pies, y a su servicio. – le dijo George con formalidad.

Por favor llámame Rose, y muchas gracias, Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted, a decir verdad, de todos ustedes, y estoy emocionada de conocerlos. – dijo con sencillez y una sonrisa arrebatadora que logró arrancar una sonrisa abierta del adusto hombre.

Elory me decía que tal vez te gustaría pasar un tiempo con ellos en su villa en Escocia, Rose. Pero por supuesto le respondí que era como tú quisieras. Por lo pronto este fin de semana estamos invitados a la mansión de los Andrew. – comentó Richard.

Muchísimas gracias Tía… - respondió ella volteando a ver a Albert.

Lo platicaremos tía, y decidiremos que queremos hacer.

Bien, creo que debemos volver a la fiesta, y dejar la conversación para otro día, ya nos hemos ausentado por un rato, bienvenida a la familia Rose, estoy segura de que serás una digna representante de los Andrew, así como lo eres de los Grandchester, hija. – le dijo con una sonrisa, y fiel a su forma de ser y convenciones.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca un par de torbellinos chocaron con las faldas de Elroy Andrew, y Rose contuvo el aliento por un momento, dispuesta a intervenir de ser necesario en favor de su hijo y de Stear.

Ambos jovencitos voltearon a ver a la adusta matriarca, pero en ninguno de los dos había miedo, eran chiquillos felices y confiados, además Stear adoraba a su tía abuela.

Lo siento tía abuela. – le dijo con una sonrisa y lanzándole un beso.

Yo también Madame Elroy. – Complementó Alexander con una mirada arrepentida.

Esta bien niños, solo fíjense por donde corren. – les dijo en tono calmado la anciana.

¿Tía, como Alex va a ser mi primo, también puede ser tu sobrino? – preguntó Stear con la candidez de su edad.

Por supuesto, Allistear. Alexander, espero que me llames tía, y que sigas teniendo modales exquisitos.

Gracias tía, y cuidaremos por donde corremos. – le dijo el niño con chispa en su mirada color verde que le recordó a la anciana a otra niña igual de atrabancada y simpática, aunque para ella no lo había sido en ese entonces. Por supuesto los niños corrieron hacia otro lado perseguidos por las nanas, y el grupo de los Andrew se mantuvo junto por un momento más.

Lady Vivian se acercó a saludarlos con su amable sonrisa, y seguida de una exquisita mujer de cabellos castaños y espigada figura, vestía de color vino, sus rasgos eran finos, su porte elegante y tranquilo, y sus hermosos ojos color avellana brillaban con bondad. Se acercó con paso firme a la familia que alguna vez había pensado sería suya, pero el destino había decidido otra cosa, ahora la ausencia ya no pesaba, todo era un hermoso recuerdo, Patricia O´Brian había sanado su corazón.

Madame Elroy, es un placer saludarla de nuevo. – le dijo la joven mujer con elegantes y modulados tonos.

Por Dios Patricia, te ves hermosa, niña, y por supuesto que también es un gusto saludarte. – le respondió Elroy con sorpresa, no era para nada la tímida jovencita que apenas podía decir dos palabras seguidas.

Patricia se ruborizó un poco, y tal vez se lo imaginaba, pero Archiebald Cornwell no podía quitar su vista de ella.

Patty, te ves hermosa. – le dijo con genuina admiración en ese tono galante que nunca había usado con ella. Y se acercó para abrazarla con efusividad. Archiebald Cornwell estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Archie. – le dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Patty, debo decir que concuerdo con mi tía y mi sobrino, te ves simplemente encantadora. – le dijo Albert mientras besaba su mano.

Albert, es bueno verte sonreír, supongo que se lo debemos a Rose.

Así es, todo es gracias a esta hermosa mujer. –

Felicidades. – les dijo mientras envolvía a Rose en un abrazo, al parecer eran íntimas amigas. - ¿Dónde está Alex?

Correteando en algún lugar con Stear. – le respondió Rose sin pensar en las implicaciones, Patty volteó a ver a Archie con adoración.

Lo llamaste Stear.

Sí, y es un vivo retrato de mi hermano, ven vamos a buscarlos para que lo conozcas en persona. – le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, y pasando por alto que Anne no se había acercado a saludarla. Se perdieron entre la multitud, riéndose a carcajadas seguramente con una memoria compartida.

Rose observó a Anne por un momento, estaba ahí sentada, en silencio, se veía sola, triste, y por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, al pensar en su compañera de la infancia en la niña que ella había llamado su hermana y amado con todo su ser.

Disculpe que no le presenté a mi amiga sra. Cornwell. – le dijo con un dejo de simpatía en la voz.

No era necesario Lady Rose, Patricia O´Brian y yo nos conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás, simplemente ya no nos dirigimos la palabra, sin embargo, mi esposo no lo sabe, después le comunicaré mis razones. – le dijo con dignidad y hostilidad apenas disfrazada.

Bien, entonces la dejo Sra. Cornwell. Si gusta, hay una capilla al fondo del jardín, donde sin duda puede comenzar a practicar su recién adquirida piedad, si mal no recuerdo, el perdón es una de las bases de nuestra religión, y la otra es el amor al prójimo, de nada sirve llevar el atuendo, si no se practican las virtudes también. – le respondió Rose en el mismo tono. Rose estaba decidida a no permitir que nadie la tratara mal, y si Anne quería que esa fuera su actitud para con ella, así sería, además había algo raro, debía preguntarle a Albert, pero no lo haría esa noche, esa noche era suya y de su príncipe.

Anne se quedó sola el resto de la noche rabiando ante las palabras de Rose, y sin poder responderle, la forma en la que la había mirado, de arriba abajo, despreciando su sencillo vestido y su peinado sin gracia, mientras ella parecía una princesa.

Nadie en el lugar le dirigía la palabra, y se sentía tan invisible como parte del mobiliario o peor aún de la servidumbre, entre el montón de mujeres elegantemente vestidas, su marido, no había regresado a su lado, sino que se había quedado al lado de Patricia.

Bajo el manto de protección que el ser la mejor amiga de Lady Rose, y el haber sido prácticamente la cuñada de Archie le proporcionaba, Patricia O´Brian, podía disfrutar de la compañía de Archiebald Cornwell sin temor a los rumores, Archiebald fue extremadamente galante, e incluso compartió más de un par de bailes con ella, rieron toda la noche, a veces solos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo acompañando a Albert y a Rose, o bien platicando con la tía abuela, y con otros matrimonios jóvenes. Stear no se despegaba del lado de su recién descubierta tía, y en algún momento, incluso se quedó dormido en su regazo, mientras Patty platicaba con la familia. Como una más, encajando mucho mejor de lo que ella, nunca había podido hacerlo, y haciendo sonreír a Archiebald, de una manera que ella, su esposa, nunca había logrado.

Anne veía desde su esquina, ajena a todo aquello, recordó la causa de su separación de Patty, poco después de la muerte de Stear.

 _ **Mansión Britter, 7 años atrás.**_

 _¿Cómo pudiste?_

 _Hice lo que tenía que hacer, tú y yo sabemos que el que ella regresara no era la mejor opción._

 _Le clavaste un puñal por la espalda, a ella que te amó como su hermana, ella que sacrificó su futuro por ti._

 _Nadie le dijo que fuera de ramera a revolcarse con Terry._

 _¿Te estás escuchando? Tú misma pretendes acostarte con Archie para que se case contigo, ¿qué derecho tienes de juzgarla?_

 _Yo soy una señorita, una dama de sociedad. No tenemos comparación._

 _Tienes razón, jamás la han tenido, Candy era buena, la mejor amiga, bondadosa, sencilla, capaz de dar todo por quienes amaba, y tú, tú solo eres egoísta, manipuladora, te crees merecedora del mundo, y ahora, después de su muerte, y de la de Stear vienes a mí, buscando que te apoye, que te ayude a aliviar tus culpas…_

 _Stear también estaba enamorado de ella. – le dijo con veneno en la voz._

 _Anne, todos estábamos prendados de ella, la amábamos, pero el problema contigo es que nunca pudiste entender porque, y preferiste malinterpretar todo._

 _Él se despidió de ella, y no de ti. – le gritó en su cara, la verdad que sabría le dolería más._

 _Patty la vio en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos._

 _Definitivamente, no vale la pena seguir escuchándote, espero que te arrepientas, y te conviertas en una buena mujer, porque Archie no se merece una arpía por esposa. – le dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la mansión Britter para nunca regresar._

Cuando por fin se despidieron, Anne Britter, se acercó a Patricia, discretamente, aprovechando que se encontraba sola.

Así que no puedes conseguir a tu propio hombre, y por eso vienes a robarme el mío.

Anne, no se puede robar lo que ya no te pertenece, te lo dije hace años, Archiebald no merece una arpía por esposa, y al parecer ya se dio cuenta de ello. –

Es mi esposo, y tú serás una cualquiera si le sigues el juego.

Querida mía, aquí, la única cualquiera eres tú, ¿acaso crees que tu promiscuidad no es un secreto a voces? Estoy segura qué más de una buena matrona estará feliz de ver a a Archiebald Cornwell al lado de una mujer que valga la pena, y comprenderá, que el pobre decida buscar una buena mujer como madre de su hijo, porque según dicen tú ni para eso has servido. – le dijo sin darle oportunidad de réplica, ya que Archie llegó justo en ese momento, para acompañarla hasta su auto.

La velada fue fantástica, por supuesto que Lady Rose Grandchester fue un éxito y la envidia de las mujeres, y los hombres, los hombres envidiaban a William Andrew, pero eran realistas, ninguno era competencia para él, además la adoración del uno al otro era evidente, no había nada que hacer ahí.

Hacia el final de la noche, cuando habían cumplido con sus deberes Albert y Rose caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín antes de despedirse, tomados de la mano, hablando de todo y de nada, estaban cansados, pero no querían separarse.

Quisiera que te quedarás conmigo esta noche. – le dijo ella sin importarle si sonaba atrevida.

Princesa, te amo, y aunque eso me haría muy feliz, me hace más feliz darte tu lugar, respetarte, y cuidarte. – le dijo cariñosamente provocando que ella enrojeciera ante el atrevimiento que había tenido.

Albert... yo… - intentó decirle, bajando su mirada avergonzada.

No princesa, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, también te deseo, y anhelo que duermas entre mis brazos… y por supuesto no quiero separarme de ti, te amo…debo irme, pero tengo una sorpresa para mañana, o más bien, para al rato, regreso por ti a eso de las 4 de la mañana, ¿te parece?

¿Qué haremos? – le preguntó ella con la curiosidad de chiquilla intacta.

Es una sorpresa mi amor. Usa ropa cómoda. – le dijo mientras reclamaba sus besos posesivamente, y la pegaba a su cuerpo seductoramente. Rose recorrió su fuerte espalda con sus delicadas manos, abrazándolo, fundiéndose con él de forma deliciosa.

 **Puerto de New York, 1923.**

Un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros y porte elegante leía los titulares de uno de los periódicos del reino, su guapo rostro se deformó con ira, apretó los puños, mientras en sus ojos ardía el mismo infierno, la imagen no era muy clara por supuesto, pero él se veía feliz, él que le había arrebatado todo, él que lo había amenazado, y quién un día había pretendido robarle a su mujer, se le había adelantado de nuevo, y anunciaba su compromiso con la mujer que él mismo iba dispuesto a conquistar, la mujer que era la solución a todos sus problemas, por supuesto, que él, Terrence Grandchester, no iba a permitir que William Albert Andrew fuera feliz.

Él barco anunció la última llamada, y él tomó su maleta y su boleto de segunda clase, y abordó el barco con la sed de venganza devorándolo por completo.


	21. aviso

AVISO.

Chicas hermosas… ¿qué puedo decir? En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, solo quiero asegurarles que no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa, simplemente ha sido difícil escribir, sé que muchas están molestas, y solo quiero decirles que no es por falta de interés, sino, porque hay muchas cosas por hacer de pronto, y porque no quiero hacer algo a medias o mal hecho, quiero hacer algo digno de esta historia, digno de su pasión y entusiasmo...así que les pido paciencia, por favor, permítanme poner pausa por un tiempo, y les aseguro que cuando regrese será constante, capítulo tras capítulo hasta el final. Ese es el plan.

A todas muchísimas, gracias. Enamorada, encantada de tenerte de regreso, en verdad super feliz, MJ, no hubo spoiler alguno, no les adelanté nada, solo fue un rato de charla, de preguntas personales en su mayoría. Yagui, espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Rore, gracias por los ánimos… y a todas y cada una por su apoyo, por su tiempo, por sus palabras, críticas, consejos, etc… gracias

Quisiera darles un marco de referencia, de tiempo, y espero francamente en un mes poder darles algo… antes sí es posible… sé que no es sencillo de entender, pero todo el año pasado descuide un poco a mi familia por escribir, y ahora mis hijas necesitan un poco más de mí, porque están más grandecitas, mi matrimonio estaba sufriendo por lo mismo… necesito darle espacio y tiempo a todo lo que es importante, no que esta historia no lo sea, lo es, simplemente, es tiempo de compensar un poco las ausencias, espero puedan entenderlo.

Mis mejores deseos y bendiciones, así como mi cariño.

PD RAA si estaré actualizando por semana, porque la tengo adelantada…

Un abrazo.

Key Ag


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, meses desde mi última publicación y mas de un año desde que esta historia fue actualizada. Además por alguna razón no me llegan los correos de sus comentarios, pero, la semana pasada me di cuenta que si los ha habido, y lo agradezco profundamente. En un inicio quise reeditar la historia, porque encontré algunos problemas de fechas, pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y prefiero publicar algo nuevo a re-publicar algo que ya leyeron, tal vez en otra ocasión me daré tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **No sé si publicaré por semana, porque tengo muchísimo trabajo, pero aquí les dejo un capítulo largo, y espero en unas dos semanas tal vez, dependiendo de como avance publicar el siguiente.**

 **Mil gracias por su paciencia, de antemano me disculpo por los clichés o similitudes con otra de mis historias, pero, nacieron al mismo tiempo, y de alguna forma hay partes en dnd parecen cruzarse, espero de todas maneras poder brindar un poco de entretenimiento y tiempo de fantasías a cada una de ustedes.**

 **Les mando un afectuoso abrazo.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **KeyAg.**

YNTE 21

 **Londres, 1923.**

Muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol aún ni siquiera rayaba el cielo, apenas unas cuantas horas después de haberse separado, Rose tomó la mano de Albert para subir al auto de él.

¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó ella curiosa.

Te dije que era una sorpresa. |

Pero, Albert… le respondió ella con un puchero reflejo de antaño.

Sigues siendo igual de curiosa.

Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… ¿Nos dará tiempo?

No te preocupes princesa, regresaremos at tiempo para el té que acordamos tener con mi tía. Detrás de ti, en un termo hay café y pastelillos, por supuesto que no osaría despertarte tan temprano y no alimentarte. – le respondió él con un guiño travieso.

¡Albert! – le reclamó ella con una mueca de antaño, que hacía muchos años que no aparecía en su rostro.

Vamos, amor, no te enojes, son de chocolate. – le dijo mientras ella destapaba la caja y aspiraba con placer.

Te perdono, pero no pienso compartirte ni uno solo.

Jajajaja, eso ya lo sabía, solo te daba un pretexto para no hacerlo. – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, definitivamente uno de los placeres de su vida era hacerla feliz.

Albert condujo por un tiempo hacia las afueras de Londres, Rose, aunque cansada por la noche anterior, iba emocionada, feliz de ir a su lado, expectante de aventura, ilusionada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Por el futuro delicioso que se vislumbraba en su horizonte.

40 minutos después Albert se estacionó junto a una hermosa y sencilla _cottage_ típica de la campiña inglesa, era una propiedad sin pretensiones, bien cuidada, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas asentada en medio de un pequeño bosque de ensueño, rodeada de sauces llorones, y con un simpático riachuelo corriendo cerca de ella.

Es preciosa. – le dijo ella casi sin aliento ante tanta belleza.

Es mi refugio personal, y quería compartirlo contigo esta mañana. –

Me recuerda un poco a la cabaña en Lakewood, sé que ni siquiera se parece, pero verte así, informal, tranquilo, despreocupado, en medio de tanta naturaleza me hace recordar ese tiempo. –

¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando te veo así? sencillamente vestida en jeans, con esa camisa de cuadros, y tu cabello trenzado, si lo hubieses recogido en dos coletas, y teñido de rubio de nuevo, pensaría que eres una chiquilla nuevamente.

Jajajaja, esas infames coletas, Dios, gracias al cielo ya no soy esa niña. – le dijo con esa elegancia adquirida en esos años, y su mejor tono de voz inglés con acento francés, ahora era parte de ella, y no podía dejarlo ir y venir porque terminaría por revolverse, y a Albert le parecía simplemente encantador.

Preciosa, debemos montar un poco para que puedas ver lo que quiero que veas. – le dijo enigmáticamente.

Con paso seguro se dirigió a los establos, de dónde sacó un soberbio caballo color gris plata. Rose lo observó, apuesto, gallardo, con esa gracilidad y fluidez que lo caracterizaba, vestía como antes, jeans, sweater y su vieja chaqueta, era verdaderamente Albert, su cabello un poco más despeinado e incluso se veía un poco más largo. Lo contempló deliberadamente, y a placer, era un hombre exquisito, un príncipe de carne y hueso, que la amaba, ¿qué más podía pedir?

¿Te importaría si montamos juntos? – le preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Jajajaja, ¿cuál crees que es mi respuesta? – le respondió ella coqueta.

Que me amas y no puedes estar ni un segundo lejos de mí. – Rose sintió como él la atraía a él y la besaba sin soltar las riendas del brioso animal.

Por supuesto que quiero montar con mi príncipe de la colina. – lo embromó ella traviesamente.

Te presento a Sir Gawaian. – el orgulloso equino parecía consciente de que hablaban de él y se mantuvo quieto para que ella pudiera acercarse.

Es bellísimo, Albert. – Rose acariciaba suavemente la crin del animal. - ¿aquí traes a todas tus conquistas? – le preguntó de pronto con fingida seriedad.

¿Celosa? – contraatacó él con esa profunda voz masculina que electrizaba su cuerpo.

La forma en la que te miraban ayer… - antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase él tomó su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos y con absoluta sinceridad le dijo.

Este es mi refugio personal, el único lugar donde me he permitido ser yo nuevamente, Lakewood y Chicago después de que te perdí simplemente se volvieron insoportables, solo eran lugares donde debía fingir, hacer dinero y ser todo lo que se espera de mí… este lugar era mi escape, donde finalmente soy Albert, donde me sentía libre de seguirte amando y recordando, no podía permitirme ser descubierto, por eso quiero compartir este lugar contigo, ahora que te he recuperado tiene sentido que vengas conmigo, Candy debes saber que nunca he amado a otra mujer como te amo a ti. Así que no tienes por qué estar celosa, de ninguna mujer… nadie nunca ocupó ese lugar especial en mi corazón, no pretendí volver a casarme, hacer una familia no estaba entre mis planes y ese puesto de patriarca hubiera sido para Stear. Sabes que nunca creí ser verdaderamente feliz nuevamente, ya lo había intentado una vez y no funcionó… solo contigo me siento completo, puedo ser William el implacable hombre de negocios, pero al mismo tiempo el sencillo trotamundos que te ama, soy un hombre dividido, pero solo tú le das sentido a todo esto, me vuelves uno y estoy seguro de que me entiendes mejor que nadie. –

No cabía duda de que él confesaba con el corazón en la mano, y Candy se conmovió hasta los huesos, por supuesto que lo entendía y mejor que nadie lo que era ser dos mujeres en una sola y en todos los aspectos estar enamorada de ese magnífico hombre.

Albert, mi amor, por supuesto que sé lo que es vivir vidas paralelas, ansiando unas cosas, orillado vivir otras, ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, amor mío, en verdad lamento todo lo que hice, mis errores, no solo casi me cuestan la vida, en verdad casi me cuestan lo único real, verdadero, auténtico que he tenido, te amo, te he amado siempre… y fui tan tonta, por perseguir utopías cuando juntos ya teníamos un verdadero hogar, me equivoqué de tantas formas, que aún estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis errores. Cuando creí saber que era el amor, la vida y mi corazón me enseñaron cuan equivocada estaba, en los momentos de mayor soledad, cuando tenía que vivir conmigo misma y con el peso de mis decisiones, supe que te amaba, le abrí las puertas a eso que en verdad siempre he sentido por ti, un amor que ha pasado por todas las facetas que transitan los sentimientos, que ha madurado, se ha hecho fuerte y que nunca ha muerto a pesar de los años de ausencia de ti. Albert, amor, se lo que es vivir dos vidas y en ambas amarte como lo hago, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido siempre, tú y mi hijo son todo lo que tengo y te juro que de poder regresar el tiempo escogería haberme quedado a tu lado y ser simplemente Candy y Albert, la enfermera y el vagabundo, hoy sé que mi felicidad únicamente depende de ti y estar a tu lado es lo que le da sentido a esto que soy, dos mujeres, dos mundos que te aman con locura. A tu lado puedo reconciliarlo todo, habitar en la piel de Rose y ser Candy, tu Candy.

Alberto tomó su barbilla, escucharla confesar que él era el amor de su vida henchía su corazón de orgullo. La miró a los ojos en silencio por un momento, sin pensarlo, o dudarlo ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó dulcemente, eso era justamente lo que había querido escuchar, que él la amaba, como no había amado a nadie más.

Vamos, debemos darnos un poco de prisa. – le dijo él rompiendo renuentemente el abrazo.

Albert la ayudó a subir tomándola por la cintura para ponerla en la parte delantera de la silla y después montó detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras tomaba las riendas. Su fresco perfume floral inundaba sus sentidos, y su masculina loción la hacía sentir a ella en el paraíso. La electricidad cargaba el aire, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, era como vivir un sueño, tal vez solo era eso, un sueño, y si lo era, ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

Candy suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras observaba la majestuosa naturaleza a su alrededor, su corazón se henchía de amor y no podía contenerse, se pegó más a él, disfrutando de su calor, de su cercanía, y en medio de un suspiro confesó lo que ansiaba gritar a todo pulmón.

Te amo Albert. – su mirada verde esmeralda fija en la de él. El guapo rostro masculino se iluminó con una sonrisa dichosa y después de un breve beso respondió casi sin aliento.

Y yo a ti princesa. -

Cabalgaron por el mágico paisaje disfrutando de la compañía en silencio, escuchando el despertar de los pájaros, el llamado de la naturaleza, los ciervos, iban al paso del caballo, tratando de no interrumpir la paz matutina, sino más bien volviéndose uno con la armonía del lugar.

Subieron una suave colina, en cuyo centro había un enorme árbol. Albert descendió y la tomó en brazos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

¿Te recuerda a algo? – preguntó suavemente.

Jajajaja, ¿Cuántas colinas de Ponny puedo tener? – el sonido de su risa cristalina y la dicha que sin duda la envolvía era música para sus oídos.

Todas las que quieras, aunque sé que ninguna amarás como la original, y ningún otro árbol puede ser el padre árbol, debo confesar que este lugar me recordaba a ti, por eso adquirí la propiedad.

La mirada de ella vagó por los verdes alrededores, perdida en sus recuerdos, en las memorias de una vida que ya no era la suya, la vida que voluntariamente había rendido por amor a su hijo. Titubeante trató de poner en palabras lo que nunca se había atrevido a expresar, sabiendo que él único que podría entenderlo era Albert.

La colina de Ponny… parece… que todo eso sucedió hace toda una vida. Richard estableció un fideicomiso para ellos, y yo me escribo con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, como Rose Grandchester, no podía olvidarlas, aunque claro regresar a verlas era imposible, ellas me hubiesen descubierto de inmediato, tal como tú lo hiciste. – en la mirada de él había comprensión.

Lo sé, también yo establecí un fideicomiso para ellas… - le confesó él.

Te adoran, escriben sobre ti, y lo maravilloso que eres, aunque claro, se lamentan que no vayas a verlas desde hace algunos años. -

Tendremos que remediar eso… - le dijo él con una sonrisa.

No puedo regresar… - de pronto la tristeza y la solemnidad embargaban el lugar, pero con un optimismo que creía perdido Albert le dio esperanza.

Todo es posible en esta vida mi amor, y yo me encargaré de que tus imposibles se vuelvan posibles. – le dijo con cariño en la mirada, y después le preguntó - ¿Aún recuerdas como trepar? – su sonrisa coqueta, su fuerte presencia levantaron los nubarrones, y ella rio una vez más.

Jajajaja, ¿tú que crees? El último en llegar preparará el desayuno. – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa ella, mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado para tomar impulso y alcanzar la primera rama.

Albert la observó hipnotizado, la habilidad estaba ahí, intacta, su fogoso espíritu aún vivía, y su ánimo de aventura, era más que evidente. Aunque ahora su silueta no era la de una chiquilla, y sus movimientos si bien hábiles eran mucho más elegantes y controlados, era simplemente cautivante, su amada, su princesa, su mujer, aún no en cuerpo, pero su alma le pertenecía, y era una con la suya.

Le dio ventaja y después la siguió con la misma habilidad, y destreza, ella ya se hallaba en la rama más alta, disfrutando del espectáculo que era verlo trepar, convencida de que no había nada mejor que estar a su lado, cuando por fin se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo sobre su hombro ella simplemente pudo emitir tres palabras.

Es magnífico Albert. – la voz de la joven mujer estaba cargada de ensoñación.

Siempre que vengo aquí pienso en ti, una y mil veces soñé con compartir esto contigo, y ahora que te tengo de vuelta no podía esperar más, además en unos minutos podrás ver salir el sol por aquel lado en un espectáculo simplemente sublime. - Le dijo señalando hacía él este. Como si la confesión de su amor eterno no fuese más importante que la salida del sol.

Yo he pensado en ti cada día que hemos estado separados, creo que todo me recuerda a ti, el olor a café, el sabor de las tostadas, las naranjas, trepar un árbol, un río una cascada, tu recuerdo está intercalado con cada momento de mi vida, de tal forma que por seis años no he dejado de pensarte, sin que yo lo supiera te pertenecía mucho antes de siquiera poder admitirlo.

La energía que los rodeaba era magnética, sus corazones latían a la par, sus almas estaban sincronizadas, eran dos perfectas piezas que encajaban con precisión y maestría de forma sublime.

Albert se acomodó en una rama lo suficientemente ancha para los dos. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y juntos contemplaron el maravilloso amanecer en completo y reverente silencio.

La emoción desbordaba por sus cuerpos. Eran plena y deliciosamente felices. Él tomó sus labios en un suave beso, mientras ella se pegaba más a él, ahí, en su mundo particular, lejos de todo y de todos.

El astro rey tiñó de rosa el cielo de la campiña, y ella recargada en su pecho disfruto del bello espectáculo, mientras el enredaba sus dedos en sus sedosos bucles.

Mi amor, quiero estar así para siempre contigo. – le dijo él en un ronco susurro en su oído.

Y yo contigo mi príncipe. –

Ella nunca pensó que podría sentirse, así como se sentía, no era una atolondrada adolescente ya, sino una mujer joven, plena, que por muchos años había desterrado de su corazón la esperanza de saberse amada de la forma en que lo sabía ahora. Él, que alguna vez se había declarado maldito, no hacía mas que agradecer humildemente a la providencia por regalarle una nueva oportunidad.

Probaron lentamente la calidez de sus labios, el dulce sabor de sus bocas mezclándose, su aliento llenándolo de vida. La pasión corriendo por sus cuerpos, Dios, ciertamente moría por hacerla suya, pero no lo haría ahí, ni lo haría ese día, era un hombre de honor, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, que cuidaría de ella, y le daría su lugar a su lado, antes de atreverse a tomarla como su mujer, no porque tuviese prejuicios o fuese mojigato, sino porque el amor que sentía por ella iba más allá de cualquier deseo carnal, quería hacerla sentir segura, amada, venerada.

Vamos a casa, te haré de desayunar. – le ofreció tentadoramente.

Puedo quedarme aquí arriba si prometes seguir besándome de esa manera. – le dijo ella sin aliento.

Jajajaja, tendría que comerte a besos.

No pongo objeción a ello. – le respondió ella atrevidamente, se había girado para quedar frente a él, sentada a horcajadas en el grueso tronco, recorrió con sus finos dedos el rostro de él, las líneas duras, la incipiente barba de esa mañana, su fuerte quijada, y contempló esos hermosos ojos azules, llenos de bondad, de amor, de paz, carentes de tormenta, al menos ahora que estaba ella con él.

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Albert curioso ante la luz que iluminaba sus ojos.

Qué soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Que quiero llenar de besos tu rostro, recargarme en tu pecho, y no despegarme de ahí jamás… en lo maravilloso que sería un día llevar en mi vientre un hijo tuyo, y que estés conmigo cada noche para sentir como crece, como se mueve… en lo que se sentirá que tus manos recorran mi piel… - entre ellos no había pena, ni inhibiciones, se pertenecían de tantas maneras, que simplemente era natural para Candy compartir con él todo lo que inundaba su alma en ese momento.

Yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y no solo quiero llenar de besos tu rostro, sino cada rincón de tu cuerpo, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre, saber que en tu vientre llevas vida, vida que celebra nuestra unión, y quiero posar en tu vientre mis manos, para sentir el milagro tangible de nuestro amor, aunque debo confesar que primero quiero tenerte solo para mí, quiero recorrer tu piel con mis manos, con mi boca, tocar tus formas de mujer, hacerte suspirar de deseo, de amor, de pasión, y escucharte gemir mi nombre, verte perder el control y la sensación de tiempo y de realidad, porque te he llevado al cielo una y otra vez… - él le hablaba tan cerca de ella, con voz ronca, seductora, que la dejaba sin aliento.

Ella robo de sus labios un beso más, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Hazme tuya. – le imploró, sabiendo que él no la condenaría por semejante atrevimiento.

Princesa, no aquí, no ahora, pero pronto, pronto serás mía, y seré tuyo, llegaremos al cielo tomados de la mano… -

¿Por qué no aquí y no ahora? – una sombra de duda cubrió su mirada, pero él trató de relajar el ambiente.

Jajajaja, para empezar porque terminaríamos estampados en el suelo, estamos muy arriba en el árbol, pero, también porque, te adoro, y el día que te haga mi mujer, no será ni apresurado, ni improvisado, he esperado por ti tanto tiempo, que sería un pecado no adorarte con la devoción que te mereces. Por ahora puedo alimentarte con un suculento desayuno, y mimarte como una reina, así como prometerte que no esperaré mucho más para hacer tus sueños y mis sueños realidad. – le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

¿Lo juras?

¿Qué muero por hacerte el amor?

Sí

Él no le respondió, simplemente la besó, de una forma profunda, apasionada, embriagadora, mientras con sus manos recorría sus suaves curvas, la piel desnuda de su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, la cercó más a él, y la apretó contra su varonil marco, sintiendo su perfecta suavidad, robándoles suspiros, besando su cuello, desabrochando un par de botones, para recorrer con sus labios el nacimiento de sus senos. Posó sus manos en sus caderas, y desando el camino andado, besándola cada vez más suavemente, hasta terminar abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, podía sentir su respiración agitada y sin aliento. Para él sería muy fácil hacerlo en ese momento, pero ella era una princesa, que se merecía más que un poco de pasión, se merecía veneración, y eso era algo que no se apresuraba, ni se improvisaba.

Gracias Albert. – le dijo ella al fin rompiendo el silencio.

¿Gracias?

Gracias por amarme, por ser tú, por ser un caballero, por… - ella no pudo decir más, su voz se quebró, se había sentido más amada y deseada con esas caricias hasta cierto punto superficiales, que lo que se había sentido jamás siendo la mujer de Terry.

Shhh… recuerda, solo el hoy y el mañana, nada de ayeres. – le dijo él entendiendo lo que ella no podía poner en palabras. La besó una vez más y después la ayudó a descender para ir a desayunar.

La trató como a una reina, caminaron por la propiedad, disfrutaron de la naturaleza, jugaron en el riachuelo, la mañana pasó volando y de pronto era tiempo de volver.

No quisiera irme nunca de aquí…

Podemos regresar cuantas veces quieras, será nuestro pequeño paraíso, nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro refugio, nuestro nido de amor, lo que tú quieras que sea… - le prometió él.

Está bien, vamos, debemos tomar el té con la tía Elroy y no me atrevo a llegar tarde. – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Jajajajaja. – la risa franca y deliciosamente masculina de Albert resonó en el bosque.

La besó una vez más hasta dejarla sin aliento, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cosas indescriptibles, y después, la ayudó a subir al auto, para regresar a Londres.

El camino de regreso fue más corto que el de ida, sus corazones iban henchidos de amor e ilusiones, con planes, metas y sueños dibujados en sus mentes, estaban juntos, lucharían juntos por su felicidad, por su amor, sabiendo que mientras estuviera uno al lado del otro, eran simplemente invencibles.

El siguiente par de semanas fueron simplemente increíbles, construyendo paso a paso su relación y la de la familia, pasando tiempo juntos, ellos solos, otras veces con los niños, reencontrándose, disfrutando.

Todos alrededor de Albert se sorprendían del cambio, el hombre serio, reservado, calculador y un poco cínico se esfumaba frente a ellos, y aparecía un hombre simplemente enamorado, que veía el mundo a través de otros ojos. Un hombre feliz, dispuesto a todo por la mujer que amaba, por supuesto fueron la sensación de las fiestas, se les vio en una y otra publicación, siendo los invitados de honor de las tertulias, engalanando los mejores eventos, él un apuesto caballero, ella una dama hipnotizante. Ambos sonrientes, cómodos en su propia piel, seguros el uno del otro.

Los rumores iban y venían, algunos más fantásticos que otros, pero a ellos nada de eso les importaba, estaban juntos, podían disfrutarse, eso era lo único que contaba, era tanta su felicidad, que no notaron las veces que fueron discretamente observados por algún mesero o cochero que volteaba hacia otro lado cuando ellos estaban cerca.

En el jardín de los Grandchester el duque, Lady Vivian y Elroy Andrew observaban al par de jóvenes mujeres perseguir al par de encantadores chiquillos por el amplio terreno, las risas resonaban en el lugar, era una tarde luminosa, agradable, habían tomado el té juntos, como si fuesen una familia, y ahora descansaban a la sombra de una arboleda, mientras los niños correteaban junto con sus cachorros, y las parejas de jóvenes los seguían.

Una velada sonrisa se asomaba en el normalmente semblante adusto de Elroy Andrew y Lady Vivian no dudó en preguntar.

¿Es eso una sonrisa Elroy? –

No lo negaré si juras no divulgarlo, aunque si lo haces seguro no te creerían. – le respondió la mujer mayor con su usual tono de voz elegante y distante.

No te culpo, Elroy, verlos juntos, y felices tiene ese efecto. – le dijo Richard mientras daba un sorbo a su whiskey.

¿Qué hay del otro par? – le preguntó Vivian inquisitiva.

Patricia es una chica encantadora, apropiada, siempre lo fue, y de alguna forma es parte de nuestra familia, sin duda lo sería si mi muchacho siguiera con vida.

¿Qué dice Anne?

No tiene nada que decir, Archiebald solo tiene con ella las atenciones que tendría si fuera su cuñada. Anne por ahora está entregada a sus obras de beneficencia. – el tono digno diseñado para callar preguntas imprudentes no funcionó con Vivian

Jajajajajajaja no tienes por qué fingir con nosotros querida. – le respondió Vivian con ligereza.

Elroy guardó silencio por unos momentos y observó al menor de sus sobrinos, estaba feliz, si bien era cierto que en ese par de semanas había comenzado a disfrutar más de su hijo, también se daba cuenta que su semblante había cambiado, había algo nuevo, y no le era ajeno que ese brillo en los ojos eran producto de una mujer, lo que había respondido era hasta cierto punto cierto, Patricia O´Brian era prácticamente de la familia, y Archiebald la trataba como a una hermana… o eso era lo que ella quería que la gente creyera, que el mundo pensara que era normal, una simple relación filial… pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que si Archiebald decidía que quería a Patricia en su vida, ella haría lo necesario para liberarle el camino, la realidad era que tenía todo para ganar, y nada que perder, en un mundo regido por hombres, una esposa era desechable, y en el caso de Archiebald, una esposa infiel, no tendría ni siquiera la compasión de los que la rodeaban, la custodia de Allistear por supuesto le correspondía a él. Y una buena mujer que lo hiciera feliz, y que fuera una buena madre para el pequeño por supuesto sería bienvenida por ella a la familia Andrew… al parecer todo caía dónde correspondía al final de cuentas.

No finjo, solo te respondo con la verdad Vivian…

¿Pero lo apoyarás cierto? – afirmó, más que preguntó la otra mujer, una de las pocas que no se amilanaban ante Eleanor Andrew.

Nunca he dejado de apoyarlos Vivian. – le respondió Elroy dando un sorbo a su jerez.

Jajajaja .- Richard Grandchester rio de buena gana ante la respuesta.

¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso Richard? - le preguntó Vivian.

Tú queriendo sacar prenda de Elroy Andrew, querida mía. – le contestó Richard con cariño.

No es eso Richard, es solo que Patty está quedándose conmigo, y bueno, es mi responsabilidad estar al pendiente de ella.

Puedo asegurarte Vivian, que Archiebald la respetará y no hará nada que deje su honor en entredicho.

No es eso lo que me preocupa Elroy, sino su corazón, sé de primera mano lo difícil que fue superar la muerte de Allistear…

Lo fue para todos Vivian, solo puedo decirte que Archiebald tiene mi apoyo, así como el de Albert, pero, además, apenas tiene un par de semanas de haberse reencontrado, y en todo caso Archiebald tiene una esposa, y uno no se deshace, así como así de las esposas, ¿no es así Richard?

Touchée querida Elroy, uno suele mandarlas a Bath con su amante en turno por una larga temporada… aunque también a veces, uno piensa que no tiene caso seguir pretendiendo, y sabes de sobra que como hombres tenemos todas las ventajas.

Sin lugar a duda, Richard… pero solo el tiempo dirá ¿no es así?

Por supuesto, sobre todo porque no todas las mujeres son como mi querida Vivian, que prefiere su libertad a amarrarse a un hombre. – le respondió Richard mientras tomaba la mano de la hermosa mujer y la besaba, su relación era una relación estable, madura, entrada en años, y ambos estaban felices y cómodos con ella.

Patricia es diferente. –

Vivian, puedo prometerte que pasado un tiempo hablaré con Archiebald, por ahora un par de semanas son muy poco tiempo como para hacerlo, esperemos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas, y tú aconséjala mientras tanto para que sea prudente, y que salga con otros solteros elegibles, después de todo ya no es una niña.

Después de eso la conversación vagó a temas más mundanos, y sobre todo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la alegría y la tranquilidad de la tarde.

Rose… te ves tan feliz.

Lo soy Patty, lo soy… - le confió la pelirroja mientras ambas veían a los hombres jugar una carrera con los niños. - ¿qué hay de ti?

estar juntos me hace recordar otros tiempos.

Patty…

Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, puedes confiar en mí, como siempre lo has hecho… aunque no entiendo como es que Archie… -

Soy distante con él, no puedo permitir que muchos lo sepan. –

Con que Albert lo sepa basta y sobra, ¿no? – le respondió la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

A veces pienso que estoy soñando y temo despertar, y otras creo que no lo merezco, es más, estoy segura de que no lo merezco, pero no puedo evitar amarlo… tal vez alguien más sería una mejor mujer para él…

Él no quiere otra mujer sino tú, siempre ha sido así…

Fui tan estúpida…

No tiene caso Rose, lamentarse no cambia las cosas y sin el pasado hoy no tendrías a Alexander.

Lo sé, y sabes cuanto lo amo, sabes que daría mi vida por él…

Diste tu vida por él y por Albert, Rose, así que deja de preguntarte y de culparte, simplemente disfruta, decide ser la mejor mujer que Albert Andrew pueda tener, dedícate a hacerlo feliz. Y sé feliz.

Hacerlo feliz… ese es mi más grande anhelo, voy a luchar contra todo y todos por ser feliz, y por lograr que él lo sea.

Tienes dos hombres poderosos dispuestos a dar su vida por ti, no debes temer.

No quiero que den su vida pro mí, Patty, ese es precisamente el problema… más bien estoy consciente de que voy a desafiarlo, si se atreve a venir, voy a mandarlo al carajo, a ponerlo en su lugar, me robó toda una vez, no volverá a hacerlo, voy a defender a los que amo con uñas y dientes.

Perfecto, esa es precisamente la actitud que esperaba ver en ti, pero también recuerda confiar en ellos, seguro tienen todo bajo control, no olvides quienes son, los ves aquí, tranquilos, apacibles, pero uno es un viejo zorro, el aristócrata con mayor influencia en el país después del rey, y el otro es un hombre firme, noble, inteligente, que comanda una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo, estás segura, créelo.

No basta con creer que estoy segura, debo hacerme cargo de que todos lo estemos… de tomar el lugar que ahora tengo y asegurarme de ser intocable… un simple bastardo venido a menos no va a destruir mi vida, no le permitiré tocar nuestra felicidad, hace años la cedí por qué no encontré otra salida, hoy sé, que vivir sin Albert no era vida… ahora que por fin estoy con él, sé que nunca debí alejarme, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

Bien, hazlo feliz, y sé feliz, amiga mía, eso es todo lo que siempre hemos querido para ti, y para él.

Justo en ese momento el par de caballeros regresaron al lado de las damas que se encontraban sentadas en el pasto sobre una fina manta, ambas llevaban vestidos de tarde, y cada una en su estilo se veía simplemente encantadora.

Y bien amor mío, ¿qué has pensado sobre el viaje a Escocia?

Sería increíble, Albert…

¿Pero?

Debo hablarlo con Richard…

Lo haré yo mismo, no tienes que preocuparte de ello, solo tienes que decirme que estás dispuesta a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. – le dijo él con esa sonrisa hipnotizante.

Albert…estoy dispuesta a seguirte más allá del fin del mundo. – le respondió ella ruborizándose y bajando la mirada.

De lo demás yo me haré cargo, princesa. – le respondió Albert dulcemente mientras besaba su mano.

Archiebald y Patty se habían alejado un poco con la intención de darles espacio, caminaban por el jardín, pausadamente, él le había ofrecido su brazo galantemente, y ella lo había tomado con propiedad, como correspondía a primos, o familiares, el silencio entre ellos era amigable.

¿Qué piensas hacer Patty?

¿Acerca de que Archie?

¿Irás con Rose a Escocia?

Vine a pasar una temporada con ella, y sí ella quiere que la acompañe eso haré.

¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Archie curioso.

Lady Vivian es amiga de mi madre y de mi abuela, vine a pasar una temporada con ella, justo cuando Rose estaba ahí también, Richard recién la había traído de Francia, Alexander era un bebé, y yo era una chiquilla con el corazón roto, ambas lo éramos, a decir verdad, y de alguna forma, nuestra amistad nos ayudó a sanar… -

¿No te recuerda a alguien? – preguntó Archie inquisitivo.

Sus ojos son iguales Archie, pero Rose es mucho más sosegada, no puedo negarte que la quiero tanto como la quise a ella, y que tal vez esa similitud influyó en mis sentimientos, pero hay muchas cosas que son diferentes.

Él amor de Albert por ellas no parece serlo.

Albert merece ser feliz.

Jamás he negado eso, y me da gusto que lo sea…pero ella es una Grandchester…

Terry y su padre no son lo mismo, sé que por años ha habido una enemistad, y el duque cometió muchos errores en el pasado, pero creo que todos los ha reivindicado desde el momento que decidió darle una familia a Rose y a Alexander, él pudo dejarlos abandonados a su suerte, después de todo era la viuda de su hermano menor, a quien no le correspondía nada de la herencia familiar por ser el segundo hijo, sabes bien que las leyes inglesas son así… pero Richard generosamente le dio el título familiar que le correspondería a uno de sus hijos, cuidó de ella y ha hecho a Alexander su heredero…creo que al menos merece el beneficio de la duda. –

Archie observó la pasión de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, sus modales eran firmes, pero delicados, su rostro sosegado, había en ella una seguridad que antes no había tenido, y en sus ojos una madurez y sabiduría más allá de sus años…Patricia O´Brian era hermosa y de pronto se preguntó ¿cómo era que no lo había visto antes? Tal vez porque antes había sido la novia de su hermano, pero ahora podía ver un poco a través de los ojos de Stear y admirar a la mujer sensata, bondadosa e inteligente que tenía frente a él.

¿Lo has olvidado Patty? – entre ellos no era necesario mencionar su nombre.

Creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar Archiebald, pero hoy su recuerdo ya no duele, se ha transformado en algo luminoso, etéreo, creo que él es mi ángel guardián y que siempre habrá algo de él conmigo, pero también sé que a los 16 años uno ama con una intensidad irracional, no sé si nuestro amor hubiese sobrevivido la prueba del tiempo, éramos unos niños… todos lo éramos a decir verdad, todos menos Albert… nosotros jugábamos a ser adultos, mientras que él en verdad lo era, solo que no recordaba…

¿Alguna vez lo intuiste? –

¿Qué era un Andrew? No… pero sí creía que era mucho más de lo que suponíamos, mucho más que un sencillo vagabundo, aunque en ese momento deseché la idea porque pensé que eran fantasías mías, sin embargo, había lago en su porte, en el tono de su voz y modales, que definitivamente hablaban de un hombre cultivado, de un caballero… ¿no crees?

Debo confesar que solo me di cuenta el día que fui a recogerlo para llevarlo con George, cuando lo vi vestido de traje, me recordó a Anthony… fui tan ciego…tal vez si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos cuando Candy se fue a New York, se volvió mi mejor amigo…

¿Qué hubiese cambiado? – preguntó Patty curiosa.

Ella no se hubiera ido. –

No estoy tan segura… estaba enamorada del amor…

Sí, pero si Albert hubiese sabido quien era, podría haberla detenido, era el único que tenía el poder para hacerla.

La verdad es que tú y Stear también podrían haberlo hecho, legalmente era tu prima, podrían haber ido por ella, tú podrías haber ido, pero siempre creímos que ella sabía lo que hacía… y que Terry la amaba.

Lo sé, y no hay día que no me culpe de lo que sucedió…

No tiene caso culparse Archie, yo también me culpé, me culpé de no haber sido buena amiga, de no haberle dicho lo que ella no sabía, siempre mandó los convencionalismos a la basura, pero yo sabía perfectamente como es nuestra clase, yo sabía que no podía ser tan libre como quería serlo… pero a todos nos conquistó su sueño de libertad, porque solo ella se atrevió a hacer lo que quería hacer con su vida, mientras nosotros, tú, Stear, Anne y yo, solo éramos los espectadores que vivíamos a través de ella… Stear, tú y yo adorándola y Anne envidiándola… nadie nos atrevimos a detenerla, yo no me ofrecí a acompañarla… pero, dime, ¿Acaso podemos cambiar algo el día de hoy?

No, es como querer evitar que Anthony cayera de ese caballo, o que Stear fuera a la guerra… los sueño, una y otra vez…

¿A los tres?

No, ahora que lo preguntas, no, curiosamente, solo a Anthony y a Stear, Ella nunca me visita en mis sueños… -

Déjalos ir Archie… deben descansar.

Lo sé, pero eran tantos los sueño, tantos los planes, haríamos tantas cosas juntos, y ahora solo quedo yo…

Y Albert…y tienes un hijo maravilloso, es un nuevo comienzo, Archie, hay que ocuparse de los asuntos de los vivos y dejar a los muertos descansar en paz.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

Jajajajajaja. – su risa sonaba como un riachuelo saltarín. -Siempre lo he sido, solo que antes ni siquiera sabías que tenía voz, era la amiga tímida de Candy, la silenciosa novia de tu hermano, a quien le resentías que pasara tanto tiempo con él…

Jajajaja, no es cierto.

Sí lo es Archie, creo que hasta estas dos semanas tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido una conversación, íbamos juntos a todos lados, pero éramos completos extraños.

He sido un maleducado, ahora es momento de remediarlo. – le dijo él con la hipnotizante sonrisa Andrew en su guapo rostro.

No Archie, no hagas eso, por favor.

¿Qué no haga qué?

Sonreírme de esa forma… podemos ser amigos, pero tú…

¿Yo?

Eres un hombre casado.

Tú sabías ¿no es cierto?

No sé de qué hablas.

Sabías quien era Anne Britter en verdad.

No Archie, no del todo, sabía que era egoísta, mimada, que siempre le tuvo envidia a Candy… pero jamás creí que…

¿Qué pudiera serme infiel?

Te amaba Archie, ella te amaba… ¿Qué sucedió?

No te equivoques, amaba mi apellido, mi posición social, mi dinero… probablemente le gustaba que fuese quien soy… pero amarme, Anne Britter no sabe lo que es amar, ni siquiera por su hijo, que es un inocente ha pensado en reivindicarse. – le respondió Archiebald con amargura.

Soy tu amiga Archie, y te apoyaré, pero sí debo pedirte una cosa, no seas galante conmigo, no me coquetees no me hagas creer que puede haber algo más… -

Eres una mujer excepcional Patricia, y no me atrevería a jugar contigo, agradezco tu amistad, y te aseguro, que la atesoro como un bien muy preciado, eres lo único que me queda de esos días felices. Te prometo que no haré nada que te lastime… y que no seré sino amigo, casi un hermano… al menos no mientras no sea libre. – le respondió con un brillo en sus ojos avellana.

No me des esperanza.

No te doy esperanza, te doy certeza, mi querida Patty, certeza de que un día no tan lejano, seré un hombre libre, la cruzada por mi libertad ya comenzó, solo es cuestión de tiempo. –

Patty no le respondió nada más, un par de chiquillos vinieron a rogarle a su tía que fuera con ellos a buscar tortugas al arroyo cercano, y Archiebald como todo un caballero le sirvió de apoyo en el camino.

 **Tres días después.**

Los autos de lord Granchester esperaban en fila en la adoquinada entrada principal del palacio, uno de ellos cargado de equipaje, el otro esperaba por la señora del lugar, o más bien por quien fuera la señora por un par de meses, la atmósfera se antojaba sombría, verla partir siempre recordaba el hecho de que la duquesa estaría de regreso pronto.

Richard caminó por los alfombrados pasillos preguntándose no por primera vez porque mantenía la fachada de dignidad, tal vez era tiempo de cambiar las cosas con respecto a Henriette, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, Albert no tardaría en llegar, y él iría a despedirlos a la estación del tren, había sido invitado a ir a Escocia, y la idea no le desagradaba, pero primero debía arreglar un par de pendientes en la ciudad, había reportes contradictorios que atender, pero de ello no le había dicho nada a Rose o a Albert.

¡Tío Richard, Tío Richard! – el pequeño nieto que iluminaba sus días venía corriendo a él, al parecer había estado agazapado en uno de los asientos próximos a una de las ventanas con el fin de ver hacia el camino principal.

¿Qué sucede Alexander?

¡Ya llegó Albert! Iré a abrirle. – la emoción se desbordaba por el pequeño cuerpo y Richard en un impulso poco acostumbrado en él tomó al pequeño en brazos.

Espera, James se hará cargo, Alexander, quiero hablar contigo un poco, hijo. – Alex se sorprendió de ser tomado en brazos, pero no opuso resistencia, adoraba a su tío.

Richard prosiguió hasta su despacho en la planta alta y tomó asiento junto a Alexander en un fino sofá de cuero color vino.

¿Qué pasa tío? – preguntó Alex un poco confundido ante el ánimo del duque esa mañana.

No pasa nada Alexander, solo quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre antes de que te vayas… dime, ¿qué piensas de Albert? –

Es genial, juega conmigo, me cuida, los animales lo aman, no le importa ensuciarse… -

Jajajaja, ya veo es un compañero de juegos. –

Sí y no, ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunté que se sentiría tener un papá, y cuando estoy con él… creo que ya sé lo que es tener un papá tío… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

En cierta forma sí, hijo, ¿sabes que tú madre lo ama?

Sí, la veo sonreír mucho más, todo el tiempo, parece que es feliz…

Yo también creo que es feliz, dime Alex, cuando tu madre y Albert se casen, ¿te gustaría que él te adoptara? –

¿Dejaría de ser un Grandchester? – pregunto con repentina seriedad el chiquillo.

No Alex, no dejarás de ser un Grandchester porque eres el heredero, pero si Albert te adopta, será tu padre legalmente, y podrá hacerse cargo de ti y protegerte mejor… si … un día yo falto.

Tío, hablas como un abuelo.

Jajajaja, tal vez, pero Albert me preguntó si podía adoptarte y quiero saber que piensas la respecto, no tienes que responder hoy, pero piénsalo.

¿Dejarías de ser mi tutor?

No del todo, eres mi heredero, así que aún seré tu tutor.

¿Podré llamar a Albert papá?

La mirada inocente cargada de ilusión sorprendió a Richard, nunca había pensado en cuanto anhelaba el pequeño tener un padre.

Yo creo que a Albert le daría mucho gusto que le llamarás papá, pero ahora, que aún no se han casado tu madre y él, tal vez solo debas hacerlo cuando estén solos, tú sabes cómo es la gente.

Lo sé, el honor, ante todo. – respondió el pequeño con una línea que Richard le había enseñado cuando apenas podía balbucear.

Así es Richard Alexander, el honor, ante todo. – atrajo el pequeño cuerpo a él y besó su cabeza, conocedor de que había renunciado de por vida al derecho de ser llamado abuelo, consciente de cuan parecido era su pequeño Alex a Terrence, pero sobre todo seguro de que esta vez estaba haciendo las cosas bien, debía agradecer a la vida y a Rose la oportunidad de reivindicarse.

¿Podemos bajar?

Sí, vamos.

¿Irás con nosotros a Escocia?

No hoy, tengo asuntos que atender, pero los alcanzaré allá.

¿Llevarás a Vivian?

Vivian irá con ustedes desde ahora, hijo, ella y tu tía Patty.

¡Será divertido!

Lo será, solo recuerda que…

El honor, ante todo. Señor. – le dijo el chicuelo en su mejor tono formal con un brillo pícaro en la mirada tan parecida a la de ella.

Richard lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron a encontrarse con los demás, que esperaban por ellos, aún tenían tiempo.

En cuanto Alex estuvo cerca de Albert se lanzó a sus brazos con efusividad y fue recibido con entusiasmo por el hombre, quien lo hizo girar juguetonamente en el aire.

William, buenos días. – saludó el duque.

Buenos días Richard, pasé por la estación esta mañana y ya fueron enganchados nuestros vagones, así que todo está listo, solo quise venir antes, porque… -

Porque no podías esperar más para verla. – le dijo Richard con simpleza al joven hombre.

Jajajaja, no puedo negar eso. – respondió Albert con aplomo abrazando a Rose y besándola suavemente en los labios a pesar del rubor de ella.

Es comprensible, pero, si me disculpas debo robártela por un momento. Te quedas en tu casa, Vivian y Patty no tardarán en venir. ¿Se puede quedar Alexander contigo?

Por supuesto, iremos a revisar que todo esté bien con los autos, y sobre todo que los cachorros vayan cómodos, ¿verdad Alex? –

Él niño le sonrió con adoración y lo siguió fuera de la habitación, ante la mirada atenta de Rose y Richard.

Se adoran. – dijo Richard en voz alta.

¿Te molesta? –

No, Rose, es lo más que podía pedir, ver que Alex y tú sean felices… ven, acompáñame por un momento a mi despacho. –

Rose tomó el brazo de Richard con afecto y lo siguió con paso sosegado, sabía bien que el hombre tenía algo en mente, pero sabía ser paciente y esperar a que él mismo se lo dijera.

Toma asiento querida. – le dijo abriendo la silla frente a su escritorio y dirigiéndose al otro lado de este.

¿Te sientes bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Te noto un poco… nostálgico tal vez.

No, hija, o bueno, tal vez sí, saber que no los veré por un tiempo, y que tal vez esta será la última vez que podré disfrutar de ustedes como lo vengo haciendo desde varios años atrás, ponen a este viejo un poco nostálgico.

Jajajaja, Richard, ambos sabemos que no eres ningún viejo. -

Tengo 53 años, pero ese no es el punto. Quiero que lleves contigo una copia de mi testamento, así como los códigos de seguridad de las cajas fuertes en los bancos, tu acta de nacimiento, y la de Alexander, si quieres pídele a William que los guarde para ti. O mejor aún que te lleve al banco a Edinburgh y que te asignen una caja de seguridad…

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué temes?

Nada en concreto, pero, la realidad es que tal vez cuando regreses de Escocia serás la señora Andrew, Henriette regresará pronto a la casa, y yo prefiero estar seguro de que, si algo llegara a pasarme, ustedes tendrán todo lo que les pertenece, también están los papeles para que William adopte a Alexander, no puede dejar de ser un Grandchester, pero eso le permitirá a William ser su tutor.

Richard…

Ya te dije que no es nada, solo prefiero que esto esté en tus manos, debemos ser inteligentes.

Richard… a mí no me engañas.

Bien no tengo nada en concreto, algunos informes contradictorios, por eso me quedo en Londres, para confirmarlos, y de ser ciertos, tomaremos las medidas necesarias.

¿Albert lo sabe?

No de mi boca, yo apenas los recibí ayer, pero no tienes nada que temer, querida Rose, disfruta, yo me haré cargo. Tú solo sé feliz. Sigues contando conmigo para todo, y deposité otra cantidad en tu cuenta corriente en Escocia, la villa Grandchester está a nombre de Alexander, así que puedes disponer de ella, aunque supongo que preferirás vivir con los Andrew.

Gracias Richard. – le dijo Rose acercándose al hombre y besando su mejilla con verdadero afecto.

Gracias a ti, que has hecho de estos años los mejores, ahora vamos, los acompañaré ala estación para despedirme de ustedes, y en unas tres semanas los alcanzaré, así que no te libraras de mí. – el guiño bromista en la mirada del duque era algo que Rose no había soñado ver antes.

Caminaron juntos, como padre e hija, Richard la ayudo a abordar el auto de los Andrew junto con Patty y él los siguió con Vivian en su propio auto.

Gracias por acompañarlos.

Mi querido duque, sabes que los quiero como a mi familia.

Lo sé Vivian… esta mañana pensaba… una vez que ella se case, tomaré decisiones importantes.

No tienes que hacerlo por mí, sabes que me gusta mi vida.

Lo sé, mi amor, pero, a mi ya no me gusta la mía sin ti a mi lado, así que arreglaré las cosas con Henriette.

Como tu quieras, Richard. –

¿Cuidarás de ellos?

Sabes que sí, de ellos y de Patty, aunque por lo que escuché, Archibald no irá con nosotros hoy. ¿Hay algo en especial de lo que quieras que me encargue?

No, William Andrew es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, él se hará cargo de que ellos estén bien, más bien, hacerle compañía a Elroy para darles oportunidad de escaparse de vez en cuando.

Jajaja, William no es ningún chiquillo y no responde a Elroy.

Lo sé, querida, no importa, voy a extrañarte horrores, pero espero reunirme pronto con ustedes, tal vez si ella quiere puedan ir afinando detalles para la boda, no creo que quieran esperar siquiera los seis meses de los que hablaron.

¿En la villa Grandchester?

Dónde ella quiera, tal vez en la Catedral de Saint Andrew. –

Veremos, por favor cuídate. –

Lo haré, no te preocupes, hemos llegado, vamos.

Veinte minutos después Richard Grandchester observó el tren partir parado en la plataforma de la estación, había alivio en su mirada, no le temía a la soledad y regresar a su vida bien programada y ordenada, aunque ya no tenía encanto alguno era algo que solía hacer cuando Rose y Alex regresaban a Escocia.

 **Villa Andrew, Escocia 1923.**

Rose se detuvo por un momento ante la imponente fortaleza que era el castillo Andrew, era una edificación antigua de más de 400 años, construida en otra época y con otro propósito, por sí misma la construcción era una joya arquitectónica, con sus torres, murallas almenares, escaleras en forma de caracol, un gran patio interior, extensos jardines, y huertos, las viejas piedras parecían resonar con el sonido de las gaitas para darle la bienvenida, de hecho, no estaba imaginando las gaitas, vio arriba, sobre una de las murallas, un cuarteto de gaiteros engalanados con los colores de los Andrew, tocando hábilmente el ancestral instrumento con una canción de bienvenida.

Alexander y Stear habían salido corriendo a explorar el castillo, Patty, Elroy y Vivian, habían saludado discretamente a la servidumbre que estaba en línea esperando recibirlos, pero habían entrado apresuradamente para dejarlos solos.

Rose contempló con ensoñación el magnífico lugar, una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, Albert se acercó a ella y susurro al oído. Sin importar que tenían espectadores.

¿Te gusta? –

Me encanta. – ella se volvió intempestivamente a él y lo abrazó.

Vamos te presentaré a los empleados, están aquí para darnos la bienvenida. – le dijo él seguro de que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Tenía razón, en segundos ella deshizo el abrazo y tomó el porte correspondiente a la marquesa de Northampton. Albert le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron hasta el mayordomo que vestido con sus mejores galas esperaba discretamente por ellos, unos pasos delante de la bien ordenada fila de trabajadores. Observó como el rostro de su fiel mayordomo radiaba de felicidad ante la cálida sonrisa que Rose le dirigía.

Milady, te presento a Jameson, el mayordomo del castillo, su familia ha trabajado fielmente para los Andrew por generaciones, Jameson, ella es la marquesa de Northampton, mi prometida, sobra decir que sus deseos son órdenes. –

Por supuesto milord, milady, es un placer conocer a tan bella dama, pero sobre todo a la dama que ha conseguido regresarle la sonrisa a lord Andrew. Estamos a sus pies mi señora. – le dijo con la sencillez característica de un hombre que ha visto crecer a quien ahora es el dueño del castillo.

Gracias Jameson, es un placer. –

Albert y Rose siguieron el protocolo, saludando a cada uno de los empleados, las gaitas seguían resonando al fondo, y todos hacían una reverencia apropiada para esos casos. Después del protocolo, Albert mismo la llevó hasta la habitación que habían preparado para ella.

La habitación era magnífica, llena de luz, decorada en tonos claros, muy femenina, y de exquisito gusto.

Es preciosa Albert. –

No tanto como tú, pero nada se puede comparar a tu belleza. –

Tu galantería no tiene límites, amado mío.

Tú logras lo mejor de mí, no es galantería mi amor… ¿quieres descansar?

No, porque eso implica separarnos, además los niños… -

No te preocupes por los niños mi vida, están bien cuidados, todos saben quienes son, y no pueden salir de las murallas del castillo, aquí dentro es seguro. Además, el ejército de niñeras que trajimos con nosotros debe servir de algo… dime, ¿te gustaron las gaitas?

Fue la bienvenida perfecta, me hizo recordar… -

Stear, Anthony y Archie ¿no?

Al príncipe de la colina en realidad, pero sí, mis tres paladines también los asocio con las gaitas, gracias, fue perfecto. – un bostezo involuntario se escapó de los labios de ella, y él decidió darle excusa para descansar.

Amor mío, debo atender algunas cosas con Jameson, ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Pediré que tu doncella venga antes de la hora del té, y te prometo que pasaremos una velada magnífica. El viaje fue largo. –

Gracias mi amor… ¿será siempre así? –

¿A qué te refieres?

No es queja, solo que volver a Escocia para mí implicaba una vida más sencilla, al menos en la villa Grandchester…

Será como tu quieras, no tienes que preocuparte por formalismos, pero hoy debía darte la bienvenida que le corresponde a una marquesa, pero sobre todo a mi prometida, mañana, y el resto de los días, será como tu quieras. –

Rose se puso de puntillas mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura. Estar al lado del hombre que amaba con todo su ser era más de lo que nunca había soñado.

Gracias, Albert, por todo, no me cansaré de decírtelo, pero sobre todo de demostrarte cuanto te amo, de hacerte sonreír, de estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Rose, mi amada, Rose, tu sola presencia es suficiente. –

Nada es suficiente para demostrar cuanto amo al hombre más maravilloso de la tierra… ¿crees que la tía se escandalice si cocino para ti?

Jajajaja, solo si me envenenas. –

Jajajaja, verás que he aprendido más cosas que solo modales de dama.

Veremos, anda, descansa un poco, enviaré a tu doncella para que te ayude a desvestirte, aunque muero por ser yo quien lo haga. – confesó con voz ronca el magnífico señor del castillo.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz ante su insinuación, pero más ante lo que su cercanía le hacía sentir. Por toda respuesta lo besó una vez más.

Pronto mi amor. – le dijo al oído.

Albert la besó nuevamente, y estrujó sus formas de mujer, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, se perdieron en oleadas de pasión por un momento, y después poco a poco desaceleraron el ritmo voluntariamente, se habían prometido esperar. Él la mantuvo pegada a él por algunos segundos más y después salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Esa noche cenaron formalmente a manera de bienvenida en el imperioso comedor, Albert vestido de gala escocesa completa esperaba al pie de la escalera por las damas, un par de jovenzuelos estaban con él, orgullosos de ser admitidos en el ritual de los adultos, Allistear vestido con el tartán de los Andrew, Alexander un pequeño caballero vestido de gala inglesa, habían correteado a su antojo durante la mayor parte del día, pero, en algún momento habían logrado que durmieran un poco, así que sus energías se habían renovado.

Las primeras en descender fueron Elroy y Vivian, ambas vestidas formalmente, Patty descendió un poco después y ellas se llevaron consigo a los pequeños a la sala dónde tomarían los aperitivos.

Albert volteó a lo alto de la escalera y por un momento pensó que el tiempo había retrocedido, ella vestía de verde, y aunque su mente le decía que ya no era rubia, ante sus ojos aparecía como seis años atrás, inocente, hermosa, tal como había imaginado se vería en ese vestido cuando se lo regaló. No llevaba joyas, solo una flor de las muchas que él había mandado poner en su habitación prendida en su cabello, que flotaba suelto en ondas a su alrededor.

Candy… - no pudo evitar que el nombre saliera de sus labios, al menos no había nadie a su alrededor, solo las antiguas piedras eran testigo de su desliz.

Albert. – le respondió ella sin corregirlo.

Te ves justo como imaginé que te verías… no puedo creer que… -

Eleanor lo guardó para mí, nunca lo usé, pero era muy especial para mí, y le pedí que me lo guardara, quería ver tu rostro cuando me vieras con él puesto.

No es el vestido, eres tú mi amor. -

Para mí, eres tú vestido de gala escocesa, así te conocí…justo esta imagen tuya fue mi sueño por mucho tiempo.

¿Ya no lo es?

Ya no eres un sueño, sino una maravillosa realidad. –

Se besaron lenta y deliciosamente hasta que recordaron que esperaban por ellos en el salón. Entraron caminando, tomados de la mano, flotando en su nube particular.

Elroy observó con detenimiento a la hermosa mujer, con el cabello suelto y el sencillo vestido se veía más joven, casi una vulnerable adolescente. Llamó su atención que el vestido no era de la calidad que ella solía usar, pero no podía negar que se le veía estupendo. Y la mirada de su sobrino sobre ella le decía todo.

Cenaron a gusto, como una gran familia, divertidos por las ocurrencias de los pequeños que se sentían honrados en participar del ritual de los mayores, cuando pasaron al salón para tomar el postre y el café los niños se despidieron y fueron llevados a dormir.

Los adultos se quedaron un rato más departiendo agradablemente, pero después de un tiempo Albert se puso de pie y galantemente se excusó con las damas.

Espero nos disculpen, pero hay luna llena, y quisiera que Rose admire el paisaje desde la torre norte. – dijo poniéndose en pie y extendiendo su mano a su amada.

Por supuesto, vayan, solo lleva algo para cubrirte querida mía, porque puede estar fresco. – les respondió Vivian con su acostumbrado tono despreocupado.

William… - Elroy iba a interferir, pero la mirada directa de Albert la detuvo.

¿Sí tía?

Que disfruten de su paseo hijo, supongo no nos veremos sino hasta mañana, que descansen. –

Gracias tía, Vivian, Patty, que disfruten su noche, Patty, prometo que organizaremos eventos para tener más gente joven en casa. –

No es necesario Albert, muchas gracias, con permiso de pasar explorando tu magnífica biblioteca es suficiente.

Por supuesto, todo lo que hay en este lugar está a tu disposición, pero aún así planearemos algo para divertirnos todos. Buenas noches. –

Rose se despidió de las tres mujeres y salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir por su chal. Por supuesto Elroy no desaprovechó su oportunidad para mencionarle puntos importantes a Albert.

Querido, sé que ambos son personas de honor, y que no harás nada que manche su reputación, solo sean prudentes.

Tía, no tienes de que preocuparte, la amo, y su bienestar es lo más importante para mí… aunque tal vez deberías ir pensando en lo que necesitaremos para la boda. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

William… es demasiado pronto.

No quiero esperar, ya he esperado lo suficiente, y el que dirán me tiene sin cuidado.

Richard me pidió lo mismo Elroy, tal vez sea conveniente hacerles caso. – intervino Vivian.

Está bien, será como tú quieras… al diablo con el decoro, eres feliz, eso es más que suficiente. – le dijo Elroy mientras en una inusual muestra de afecto tomaba su mano y la estrechaba. – asegúrate de que no se enferme.

Jajajaja, descansa tía. –

Elroy observó al patriarca de los Andrew salir de la habitación, el milagro que tenía ante sus ojos le hacía agradecer constantemente a la providencia por que al fin se había apiadado de su amado sobrino.

Albert y Rose caminaron abrazados por lo alto de una de las murallas, la luna se dibujaba enorme en el firmamento, miles de estrellas tachonaban el cielo, y todo parecía deliciosamente apacible a su alrededor.

¿Descansaste princesa?

Sí, la cena estuvo exquisita, y tu tía, por un momento pensé que nos prohibiría salir…

No puede prohibirle nada al patriarca ¿sabes?

Aún así, no quiero que te enfrentes con ella por mi causa.

No hubo enfrentamiento mi amor, solo le pedí que nos ayude a planear nuestra boda.

¿Nuestra boda? ¿en serio?

¿No te gusta la idea?

Por supuesto que me gusta, Albert, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, comenzar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… -

Hay algo en tu mente.

No es nada… o tal vez es mucho… Richard me dejó pensando.

¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

Me entregó copias del testamento, escrituras, todo lo necesario en caso de que le pase algo… y los papeles de adopción de Alexander… -

Mi amor, no piensas que le sucede algo, ¿o sí?

No, se lo pregunté directamente y solo me dijo, que prefería que todo eso estuviese en mi poder de una vez… ¿qué piensas tú?

Richard es un hombre precavido, es lo normal en nuestro círculo, yo mismo he pedido que mi abogado haga modificaciones a mi testamento, porque ahora mismo beneficia a Allistair, y ahora que tú y Alexander están en mi vida, eso no puede seguir así, y en su momento, cuando nos casemos también te daré una copia de todo ello, Archie será el albacea, pero tú debes estar al tanto, es solo por mantener seguras a las personas que amamos, mi amor, estoy seguro de que lo mismo ha hecho por Vivian, pasarle propiedades, establecer cuentas para ella, lo importante es que guardemos todo esto en un lugar seguro, mañana iremos a Edinburgh, para pedir una caja de seguridad a tu nombre y guardarlo todo, y si gustas revisamos los términos de la adopción, y vemos si puedo firmarla desde ahora, o debemos esperar a que nos casemos, estoy seguro de que es por buscar el bien de Alex y el tuyo.

Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme, gracias por ayudarme a poner las cosas en perspectiva, temo que eché a perder tu momento romántico.

Mmmm, no, sigues aquí a mi lado, hermosa, tal como imaginé que te verías en ese vestido, la luna y las estrellas siguen ahí para que las admiremos, no hay nada que arruine nuestro tiempo juntos mi vida. –

Sé como hacer nuestro tiempo juntos aún más interesante. – le dijo ella insinuante.

Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia, ¿sabes? Soy tu esclavo.

Rose le sonrió con picardía, y en un movimiento atrevido, tal vez, lo besó pegando su cuerpo al de él con toda intención. Él respondió con la misma intensidad, la danza amorosa se hacía más íntima con cada encuentro, pero, ambos sabían que aún no era tiempo, así que robaban suspiros de pasión de la boca del otro cada vez que podían, mientras seguían caminando juntos por la senda que trazaban en la búsqueda de reconocer en los adultos del día de hoy los adolescentes de antaño.

El tiempo se fugó como agua entre sus dedos, picnics, cenas románticas, escapadas al lago, paseos por Edinburgh, no era raro verlos juntos, todo el pueblo sonreía al verlos pasar, la gente apreciaba su sencillez y calidez, los niños correteaban con ellos, todo era tal cual debió haber sido, perfecto, armonioso, etéreo, Elroy y Vivian planeaban con ellos la próxima boda, y Patty sonreía cada vez que el cartero llegaba… así pasaron el siguiente mes, en completa dicha.

Albert… - el susurro en medio de la noche lo despertó, no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando, se volvió en su cama y la vio, parada frente a él, completamente vestida y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Candy… ¿qué haces aquí?

Vengo a raptarte en medio de la noche, anda vístete, prometo que valdrá la pena. – le dijo en un susurro.

Albert era capaz de ir con ella al mismo infierno, así que sin poner objeción alguna se puso en pie dejando su magnífico torso desnudo al descubierto, ella lo observó francamente a pesar de que el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y como si su cuerpo tuviese vida propia se acercó para abrazarse a su cintura y recargar su rostro en el ancho y tibio pecho masculino, Albert tragó seco, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo bastante íntimo,

Mi amor… -

Lo sé, solo no pude resistirme, quería escuchar tu corazón latir… a veces me parece que vivo en un sueño.

No es un sueño. – su mano tomó su mentón para verla a los ojos. – te juro que no es un sueño, y que haremos lo que sea por seguir viviendo esta maravillosa realidad. –

Ella le sonrió confiada, y se apartó un poco consciente de lo difícil que era para ambos separarse.

Vístete, que si no nos apuramos no lograré mostrarte lo que quiero que veas. – le dijo dándole la espalda para no ver su torso desnudo, ni su evidente masculinidad debajo de la delgada tela de su pantalón de pijama.

Albert sonrió y se preparó para la aventura, caminó con ella en sigilo por los antiguos pasillos, le sorprendió lo bien que conocía el lugar a pesar de estar a oscuras, y como lo guio con maestría hacia las escaleras traseras que los llevarían a la cocina, aún era muy temprano, pero ya había gente despierta.

Milady, tenemos listo lo que nos pidió. – le dijo Jameson con una sonrisa.

Gracias Jameson, y gracias Gertrude, ahora vuelvan a la cama, nos haremos cargo de aquí.

Muy bien milady, milord. – dijeron haciendo una reverencia y dejándolos solos.

Albert salió curioso al patio tomado de la mano de ella, afuera, un par de magníficos percherones esperaban por ellos, con las alforjas cargadas.

¿Dos caballos?

Quiero guiarte hasta ahí… y que sea sorpresa, si te digo a donde vamos dejará de serlo.

Jajajaja, bien, vamos entonces. –

La ayudó a montar apreciando su figura en el traje de montar, así como su habilidad para manejar al brioso animal. El mismo subió de un brinco a su montura, y salieron al paso en silencio del patio del castillo, la luna aún se dibujaba en el horizonte.

¿Me llevas a una reunión de elfos?

No, pero me encantaría… es algo más mundano, que aún así te fascinará. –

Cabalgaron al galope por un rato, ella iba segura del camino que debía de seguir y Albert se preguntó a donde se dirigían, era una zona desconocida para él, la característica bruma de las Highland lo cubría todo. El espíritu de aventura corría por sus venas, y ambos disfrutaban del ejercicio y la brisa fría, de pronto ella detuvo el caballo, desmontó hábilmente y ató el caballo a un árbol.

¿Llegamos?

No, pero debemos continuar caminando, los caballos nos descubrirán, vamos. –

Albert la tomó de la mano, todos sus sentidos alerta, no estaba seguro de como se le había ocurrido el paseo, ni de que tramaba. Anduvieron unos 500 metros y ella de pronto se detuvo. Sacó una manta de uno de los bolsos que ambos cargaban y la extendió en el suelo. En un susurro le dijo.

Ven, debemos esperar unos minutos. -él se tiró a su lado en la manta y esperó pacientemente, mientras el alba comenzaba a teñir el firmamento y la suave bruma comenzaba a levantarse, de pronto el sonido de diferentes aves comenzó a llenar el lugar, era como una mágica sinfonía y Albert se percató de que estaban en las orillas de un gran lago.

Mira. – le dijo ella señalando hacía el frente, los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar y familias de muchos tipos de aves comenzaban su mañana, en el lago, la actividad a esa hora del día era sinigual, era un espectáculo divino, ambos contemplaron la naturaleza embelesados, en completo silencio para mezclarse con el entorno, cuando el sol estuvo más alto las aves parecieron tomar sus rutinas en otros lugares y pudieron observar parvada tras parvada volar majestuosamente. - ¿te gustó?

Me encantó… ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

A veces era difícil dormir… sobre todo en los primeros años… así que salía a cabalgar de madrugada, así encontré este sitio, y lo primero que pensé es que me encantaría compartirlo contigo un día… -

¿Es parte de las tierras de los Grandchester?

En realidad, no estoy segura, solo sé que nunca me he topado con nadie aquí ni he compartido este lugar con nadie, no lo viste por la bruma, pero está escondido entre colinas, te darás cuenta cuando bajemos, pero por ahora, pensé que podríamos disfrutar de un día a solas, comer, nadar… besarnos.

Me parece perfecto, y habrá que investigar a quien pertenece…

¿Para qué?

Para poder comprárselo, sería estupendo tener una cabaña, escapar del día a día, y refugiarnos aquí.

¿Hay algo en lo que no pienses? Dime, ¿cómo haces para ser tan perfecto?

Te lo dije el otro día, tu eres la razón, estoy seguro de que, nadie más pensaba eso de mí antes, de hecho, la mayoría piensa que soy un monstruo egoísta.

Jajajaja, bueno, desayunemos mi querido monstruo egoísta.

Juntos esparcieron el abundante desayuno que consistía en pan, queso, conservas de fruta, café y cortes de carne fría, así como algo de fruta. Después se tumbaron a la sombra de un árbol, ella recargada en su brazo observaron el vuelo de las aves a su alrededor. Dormitaron por un rato, él despertó primero que ella y la contempló a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente, así como solía hacerlo cuando vivían juntos en el Magnolia. Algo perturbó su sueño, y abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas, regalándole una sonrisa al verlo al lado de ella.

Me encanta verte dormir, hace algo más de calor, ¿quieres nadar? – le preguntó él poniéndose en pie y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa. Ella lo observó con intensidad.

En realidad, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí y seguir disfrutando de la vista. – su tono pícaro y mirada firme no denotaban asomo alguno de vergüenza y el solo siguió desvistiéndose frente a ella hasta quedar en paños menores.

Es tú turno. – la desafió él.

Tal vez solo disfrutaré de verte nadar.

Candice White Andrew, te meteré vestida al lago si es necesario. – le dijo él con tono amenazadoramente juguetón mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla en brazos.

Jajajaja, no, para, está bien, iré a nadar contigo. -y sin apartar su mirada de la de él comenzó a desvestirse dejando al descubierto un moderno y sensual traje de baño color azul marino.

El último grito de la moda en la Riviera francesa… estás llena de sorpresas. –

Tal vez aún tengo unas cuantas más… pero por lo pronto el que llegué al final al lago será el esclavo del otro. Le dijo emprendiendo carrera, Albert decidió que por verla correr en ese traje de baño valía la pena convertirse en esclavo.

Ella corrió y sin miedo se lanzó en el lago en un perfecto clavado. Y emergió con una gran sonrisa.

Ven acá a hacerme compañía o pensaré que tienes miedo, Lord Andrew. –

He enfrentado y vencido mi mayor temor en la vida, princesa. –

Acto seguido se lanzó al agua y de un par de brazadas la alcanzó para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla sin reservas, ella correspondió y se dedicaron a tentarse el uno al otro el resto del día, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte, él acaricio suavemente la línea de su nariz con la yema del dedo, habían retozado todo el día, así como comido y bebido, para después descansar en la orilla recibiendo el tibio calor del sol, había sido un día perfecto, primaveral, los árboles de tierno verde, montículos cubiertos de flores silvestres, pasto tan esmeralda como los ojos de ella y cielo tan azul como los de él, quería quedarse ahí a su lado, pero era tiempo de regresar, la tía estaría escandalizada, si no es que preocupada.

Mi amor… Candy… Rose, es tiempo de regresar. – todo el día en la soledad de ese lugar secreto ella había vuelto a ser Candy sin reparos, pero pensar en regresar le recordaba que en el mundo real no podía serlo. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Tienes razón, le prometí a tía Elroy que estaríamos de regreso para la cena.

¿Le avisaste? – el tono de sorpresa fue evidente, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

No quería preocupar a nadie, les conté mi plan, y ellas se hicieron cargo de prepararnos una coartada, en teoría pasamos el día en las tierras Grandchester, porque yo tenía pendientes que revisar… y tal vez no mentimos, y estas son las tierras Grandchester, no lo sé con honestidad. Vamos a vestirnos.

Albert se tomó unos minutos más para observarla ponerse de vuelta el traje de montar y hacerse un moño aceptable en el rojizo cabello.

¿Por sí alguien nos ve de regreso?

Es lo más apropiado, ¿no crees?

Montaron los caballos y emprendieron el camino de regreso, de pronto Albert fue consciente del escarpado camino que habían recorrido en medio de la neblina de la mañana, ella tenía razón, la entrada al lago estaba completamente escondida, una vez más el espíritu independiente y audaz de ella estaba al descubierto. Ella lo observó pensativo y en silencio.

¿Sucede algo?

Pensaba en que sigues siendo la misma mujer intrépida e independiente de siempre.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Recorriste todo este camino sola más de una vez… sin pensarlo dos veces seguramente, así como cuando eras niña no temías trepar árboles, andar en botes, escapar del colegio, refugiar a un amnésico… o ir a New York en busca del amor… no es reproche, te admiro, admiro tu fuerza, porque es la misma que te hizo luchar por tu vida, por la vida de Alexander…

Es la misma fuerza con la que lucharé por hacerte feliz, porque seamos felices, nosotros y todos los que amamos… pero no solo yo soy fuerte, tú has llevado sobre tus hombros una carga enorme desde muy chico, y cuando pudiste darte pro vencido nunca lo hiciste, Albert… seremos felices, porque lucharemos contra lo que sea y quien sea por serlo, ¿no lo crees?

Él acercó el caballo al suyo para tomar las riendas y besarla mientras montaban, el sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo con un naranja atardecer cuando cruzaron el port cullis del castillo Andrew, corría el mes de abril, en un mes sería su cumpleaños, Albert la tomó de la cintura para bajarla del caballo, y ahí mismo se arrodilló frente a ella.

Cásate conmigo para tu cumpleaños… - pidió él con suavidad.

Mi cumpleaños es en junio como el tuyo. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cásate conmigo el 7 de mayo princesa, no puedo esperar más. ¿qué dices? – Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, él le regresaba la posibilidad de celebrar en el día de su cumpleaños.

Acepto.

Elroy Andrew observó la escena con una sonrisa en labios, vio a Albert tomarla en brazos y hacerla dar vueltas por el aire, no había podido escuchar, pero era evidente que tendrían que acelerar los planes de boda, tal vez en la cena le dirían cuanto tiempo le quedaba para hacer preparativos.

Faltaba solo un mes para la boda, el castillo Andrew se volvió un revuelo de preparativos, la alegría inundaba el lugar como no se había visto en mucho tiempo, y Albert y Candy pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos, reencontrándose, robándose besos y una que otra caricia prohibida, su amor era evidente, y todos sonreían a su alrededor tan solo de verlos caminar tomados de la mano, o corretear en los jardines junto con los niños. Todo era dicha y felicidad plena, sin atisbo alguno de tormenta, al fin, la vida parecía sonreírles, y ellos gustosos disfrutaban de ella haciendo planes, soñando con viajar, con construir una familia juntos.

Albert planeaba en secreto la luna de miel y Rose tenía costureras trabajando día y noche para sorprenderlo con atrevidos diseños parisinos para la noche de bodas y las que habrían de seguir, en medio de todo eso ni una sola nube osaba empañar su felicidad.

En ese tiempo Albert había encontrado al dueño del valle secreto, juntos habían comprado las tierras y mandado a construir con total y completa discreción un sencillo refugio para ellos, era el perfecto comienzo al resto de sus vidas juntos, un símbolo tangible, de su unión y fuerza, un lugar donde podrían ser Albert y Candy.

 **Abril 1923, Londres, Inglaterra, Mansión Grandchester.**

Richard escuchaba con atención a sus abogados y asesores de negocios, tenía una semana para terminar de prepararlo todo, porque el mes de abril se acababa, y él había prometido a Rose que se encontraría con ella la semana antes de la boda.

Había sido un día largo y complicado, había dado órdenes de no ser interrumpido, así que cuando elevó la vista y vio a su mayordomo entrar al salón con una charola frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto.

Lo siento milord, pero me temo que esto no puede esperar, tiene una visita. -le dijo el hombre poniendo frente a él una charola de plata con una tarjeta sobre ella.

Richard la tomó, y la observó por unos momentos.

– Bien, hazle pasar a mi biblioteca, estaré ahí en unos minutos. – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia, no era necesario que le dijeran que debía ser de lo más discreto.

Señores, tienen diez minutos más de mi atención. –

Milord, creo que todo ha quedado finiquitado, en cuanto el señor Andrew firmó la adopción del pequeño Alexander ser hicieron válidas todas las cláusulas previstas.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con una reverencia, Richard se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a su biblioteca, no era un encuentro inesperado, después de todo, siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! me dejan sin palabras con su cálido recibimiento, mil, mil, mil millones de gracias, sé que me he tardado más de dos semanas, pero, en mi defensa, esto de cerrar ciclo escolar, más graduaciones está de locos, aún así les dejo por aquí este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Un abrazo y bendiciones a todas... ya las extrañaba.**

 **C, you are the best.**

 **K**

 **YNTE 23**

 **Londres, 1923.**

La noche caía sobre la mansión, y un hombre de cabellos castaños observaba el lugar al que nunca había creído que regresaría, el palacete que debió haber sido su hogar, su puerto seguro, el recipiente de felices memorias infantiles, una fuente de orgullo, pero que en realidad había sido su prisión, un paraje lleno del recuerdo de humillaciones, desaires, silencios cargados de odio, y frialdad.

Aún recordaba la euforia que sintió cuando años atrás se fue de casa, cuando con deleite imaginó la cara de sorpresa del duque, el indudable aprieto en el que se vieron metidas las monjas del San Pablo por su escapada, el sentido de honor, de orgullo… en ese entonces se había dicho a sí mismo que todo lo hacía por ella, después de todo, si él no se iba ella sería quien tendría que abandonar el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Tal vez, ese había sido el único acto no egoísta de su vida… jajaja, ¿pero a quien engañaba? lo cierto era, que Eliza Leegan con sus artimañas le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que más deseaba en la vida, mandar al demonio a la familia, al honor, escupir en la cara del duque y de la tradición, y simplemente desaparecer… Aunque claro, la que en realidad había entregado todo había sido ella… porque cuando ella fue tras de él, ella, en verdad no tenía nada, mientras que él llevaba consigo una pequeña fortuna suficiente para mantenerlo cómodamente por el tiempo necesario hasta alcanzar la fama.

Terrence contempló con detenimiento la casa una vez más, algo parecía haber cambiado, ahora había un aura nueva en los alrededores, todo parecía menos sombrío, menos muerto, menos pomposo.

Respiró profundo, por supuesto que no podía simplemente entrar, al menos no ese día, debía tomar las cosas con calma, planear con cuidado, acababa de llegar del puerto, había sido una travesía infernal, pero al fin se encontraba frente al hogar ancestral, que ahora que era el único hijo sobreviviente del duque le correspondía como herencia, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, y de lo que venía a asegurarse.

Dio un último vistazo a la soberbia propiedad, y se alejó de ahí a paso lento, silbando una antigua melodía, con las manos en los bolsillos, el cuello de su abrigo levantado y un cigarro colgando en los labios… Terrence Grandchester estaba de vuelta en la madre patria, y esta vez haría lo que fuera por ser recibido como le correspondía.

 **Abril 1923, Londres, Inglaterra, Mansión Grandchester.**

Richard escuchaba con atención a sus abogados y asesores de negocios, tenía una semana para terminar de prepararlo todo, porque el mes de abril se acababa, y él había prometido a Rose que se encontraría con ella la semana antes de la boda.

Ese jueves estaba resultando en un día largo y complicado que agradecía estar a punto de ver llegar a su fin, había dado órdenes de no ser interrumpido, así que cuando elevó la vista y vio a su mayordomo entrar al salón con una charola frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto.

Hacía mucho que no era grosero con la servidumbre, Rose le había quitado esa costumbre, pero ese día le dolía la cabeza, y lo único que quería era terminar con la junta, retirarse a descansar, pero al parecer sus deseos no iban a cumplirse ese día.

Lo siento milord, pero me temo que esto no puede esperar, tiene una visita. -le dijo el hombre poniendo frente a él una charola de plata con una tarjeta sobre ella.

Richard la tomó, y la observó por unos momentos.

Bien, hazle pasar a mi biblioteca, estaré ahí en unos minutos. – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia, no era necesario que le dijeran que debía ser de lo más discreto.

Señores, tienen diez minutos más de mi atención. –

Milord, creo que todo ha quedado finiquitado, en cuanto el señor Andrew firmó la adopción del pequeño Alexander se hicieron válidas todas las cláusulas previstas.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con una reverencia, Richard se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a su biblioteca, no era un encuentro inesperado, después de todo, siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría.

Caminó despacio, una parte de él se sentía nostálgica, tal vez, aunque sabía bien que el hombre que iba a encontrar detrás de esa puerta no era el pequeño que había llevado con él a Inglaterra, el niño que egoístamente había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre pensando que hacía lo correcto, tampoco iba a encontrarse con el adolescente rebelde al que él le había fallado al no protegerlo de Henriette, en su defensa, así lo habían criado a él, el afecto paternal le había sido totalmente desconocido, hasta que Rose llegó a su vida.

Hoy iba a encontrarse con el hombre, el hombre que había estado dispuesto a golpear a la que decía había sido el amor de su vida con tal de impedirle irse, él hombre que le había exigido a una chiquilla que abortara a su hijo, el hombre que despilfarraba su fortuna en apuestas, que se rodeaba de malas compañías, el hombre, que sin lugar a dudas estaba ese día ahí para reclamar lo que consideraba su derecho, y que Richard le negaría una vez más.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El hombre lo esperaba sentado en la enorme silla de cuero color vino detrás del escritorio, un acto provocativo sin duda.

Terrence sintió la imponente presencia del duque aún antes de que él cruzara el umbral, lo vio parado frente a él, no parecía un año mayor de la última vez que lo había visto, de hecho, se veía mejor… tal vez los rumores eran ciertos y la famosa marquesa le había dado un semblante nuevo a su padre… de pronto su confianza se tambaleó, tal como sucedía cada vez que se encontraba ante la venerable presencia del duque, aún así se aclaró la garganta y empleó su más irritante tono sarcástico para saludarlo.

Padre. Veo que los rumores son ciertos y te encuentras mejor que antes… ¿será influencia de una bella pelirroja?

Terrence. ¿Qué te trae por aquí después de todos estos años?

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a visitar a mi padre? ¿no soy bien recibido en el hogar ancestral?

Nunca antes te interesó el hogar ancestral o mantener la comunicación conmigo, así que debo preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí?

Al menos invítame una copa y pretende que te da gusto verme, recuerda "El honor ante todo" –

Richard se dirigió hasta el bar y sirvió un par de whiskies en perfectos vasos de cristal cortado que habían estado en su familia por generaciones, le extendió uno gravemente a Terrence y tomó asiento en el sillón orejero de la sala de estar, una movida que obligaría al mozalbete a moverse de su silla tras el escritorio si es que quería hablar con él.

Terrence sonrió amargamente, sin esfuerzo alguno el duque había movido las cosas a su favor, se puso de pie y tomó asiento en otro de lo sillones, observó al duque sorber lentamente de su vaso, al parecer tenía dolor de cabeza, Terry sabía reconocer los síntomas, después de todo él solía ser el causante de estos.

Bien Terry, dime que quieres.

¿Acaso Henriette está por llegar?

Terrence.

Honestamente creí que te daría gusto tener a tú único hijo vivo de vuelta.

¿Quieres explicarme lo que te llevó a pensar eso?

Soy el único heredero que te queda con vida.

El duque lo observó detenidamente y dio un sorbo a su copa, por supuesto que Terrence sabía que eso no era cierto, y esperaba la respuesta de su parte.

Si necesitas algo de dinero puedes dirigirte con mis abogados, les daré instrucciones. – le dijo con absoluta seriedad.

No vine a mendigar, vine a tomar mi lugar a tu lado, como tu heredero, soy tu único hijo sobreviviente.

Terrence, sabes bien qué como hijo ilegítimo, esa es una imposibilidad, y aunque has dilapidado el fondo que en su momento separé para ti, puedo ayudarte en alguna nueva empresa que quieras emprender en América. – el tono condescendiente trajo una sonrisa amarga a su rostro, el énfasis en la palabra América no le había pasado por alto.

No estoy interesado en las migajas.

Sabes bien, que si no tengo otro heredero el título pasará al heredero de mi hermano.

Así que después de todo los rumores son ciertos, la viuda del tío te ha conquistado.

No seas insolente, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero veo que sabes que tengo un heredero.

Tienes un hijo vivo, que podrías reconocer… siempre ha sido así, no en vano eres uno de los nobles más poderosos del país.

Terrence, tal vez en otro tiempo, pero, sabiendo lo que sé, me queda claro que no eres un hombre honorable, y no puedo confiar en ti el legado de los Grandchester, como te dije, si necesitas algo de dinero se te dará…

Con la condición de que salga del país, ¿no es así?

Tomando en cuenta tu comportamiento disipado, tus malas costumbres, líos de faldas, deudas de juego y demás, comprenderás que no quiera dar pie a escándalos.

¡Eres un pomposo hipócrita y egoísta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme! cuando el mundo entero sabe que tu matrimonio con Henriette es una farsa, siempre lo fue, que mantienes a Lady Vivian como tu amante desde hace mucho, y que eso mismo le ofreciste a Eleanor, no eres quien para hablar de honor.

No niego nada de lo que has dicho, sin embargo, he hecho las cosas como corresponden, y ahora estoy preparado para hacer lo mismo por ti.

¿Porqué?

¿Por qué? No entiendo tu pregunta.

¿Por qué una vez más me hechas de tu lado?

Porque conozco cada uno de tus delitos, y no puedo tener a mi lado a alguien como tú, a un asesino, golpeador de mujeres, promiscuo, con aires de grandeza y delirios de legitimidad.

¡Yo no la asesiné, fue un accidente…! el conductor…-

No hablaba de ella, sino de tu hijo. Y en cuanto a ella, según sé, si Eleanor no hubiese llegado para llevarla al hospital también hubieses sido directamente responsable de su muerte… aunque claro Eleanor la salvó en vano, solo para que fueras indirectamente responsable de su ida al otro mundo. Habla con Ralph, te dará lo que necesites para pagar tus deudas de juego y volver a California. – el tono era definitivo.

Terrence se puso de pie, estaba furioso, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir con el duque, porque era capaz de hacerlo embarcar, quitarle su pasaporte británico y enviarlo de vuelta a América. Tal vez lo más inteligente por ahora sería seguir su juego, pretender haberse reformado.

No necesito dinero, vine a verte, pero si no quieres verme ahora, volveré en otra ocasión, padre. Tal vez la marquesa esté interesada en conocer a su sobrino.

Mantente alejado de ella Terrence.

¿Es una amenaza?

Es una advertencia. – el tono seco y serio era contundente, pero a Terrence eso nunca lo había amilanado, solo encendía el fuego en él.

¿Qué hay de mi primo? Seguro necesita quien le enseñe a ser un caballerito inglés.

Te lo he dicho con claridad, busca a Ralph y sal del país cuanto antes. –

El duque se puso de pie dando por terminada la entrevista, segundos después la puerta se abrió y un par de sus guardaespaldas aparecieron en la puerta, señal segura de que era tiempo de retirarse.

¡Cómo siempre, el maldito bastardo eres tú! Mira que sacar a tu hijo de tu propia casa con tus guardaespaldas, pudiera ser otro nivel, pero no es la primera vez ¿o si padre?

Solo te acompañaran a la salida, o con Ralph, si es que has entendido.

Claro, ahora no hay internado de monjas que me reciba.

Buenas noches, Terrence, Ralph te estará esperando.

Richard Grandchester salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

 **En algún oscuro antro de mala muerte inglés, Londres, 1923, unos días después de su encuentro con el duque.**

Así que el gran duque le consiguió un buen partido a la francesita. – el par de mujeres de la vida galante arrastraban las palabras al hablar, eran ruidosas, vulgares y lo fastidiaban.

Dejen de cacarear y hagan lo que les pagué por hacer. – su respuesta enojada las hizo reír, eran unas insolentes.

Jajajajaja, muy bien gran señor, si no quiere saber el chisme actual…aunque es usted bastante guapo, ese lord escocés…

Definitivamente tiene suerte la francesita. –

Basta, no sé de que hablan, pero si no saben callarse, mejor salgan de aquí, que no estoy de humor para chismorreos de putas.

Jajajaja, estás demasiado bebido tesoro, así que no eres una amenaza y salir antes, nos pone en problemas con la madame…mejor deja te cuento de que se trata… el gran duque de Grandchester… el primo de la reina ha comprometido a su cuñada con un poderoso lord escocés y dentro de pronto será la boda… la marquesa de Northampton ahora será una Andrew.

El nublado cerebro de Terry apenas pudo atar los cabos ante de sumirse en la inconciencia, seguro el par de putas había puesto algo en su bebida.

El sol le calaba en los ojos, y un balde de agua helada lo bañó.

¡Arriba! ¡No somos hotel ni casa de asistencia! Y tu tiempo pagado aquí se terminó. –

¡Pero que demonios! ¡no sabes quien soy! –

No me importa si eres el mismísimo príncipe de Gales, si no tienes más con que pagar no te puedes quedar aquí. ¿Ahora sales por tu propio pie o mando que te saquen?

¡Maldita sea mujer! Cierra la boca y consígueme un té bien cargado. – le dijo Terry poniéndose de pie a duras penas y rebuscando entre sus ropas algunos billetes de baja denominación. Y se los tiraba a la mujer. – prepárame agua caliente y pide un carruaje.

El rostro de la mujer cambió ante la visión del dinero e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, para después retirarse.

Terry sentía como la cabeza estaba a punto de partírsele, la frente le palpitaba, y el agudo dolor se encajaba en su ojo izquierdo, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, lo único que quería era salir de ese maldito y hediondo lugar. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después subió a un maltrecho carruaje maloliente, su mente estaba intranquila, algo que no lograba recordar con exactitud rondaba en alguno de los oscuros recovecos de su mente, cerró los ojos, por unos momentos, no tardó mucho en llegar al hotel donde se alojaba, descendió como pudo y se arrastró hasta su habitación, no cabía duda que su malestar no era una resaca normal, había algo más, no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, en cuanto llegó a la cama solo alcanzó a tumbarse y perderse en la bruma de la inconciencia.

 **Londres, 1923, Mansión Andrew.**

Archiebald esperaba pacientemente sentado detrás del gran escritorio de cedro de su estudio en la mansión Andrew, hacía 40 minutos que había mandado llamar a Anne, y por supuesto, ella no se había dignado en aparecer, sabía que era apropósito, que lo hacía para sacarlo de quicio, pero a decir verdad, no le importaba, Anne podía hacer lo que quisiera para provocarlo, pero lo que tenía que decirle terminaría por hacerla enfurecer más de lo que esperarla pudiera molestarlo a él, de hecho, a decir verdad no le molestaba esperar, trabajó pacientemente, había cosas que finalizar antes de ir a Escocia, y la perspectiva de ir a Escocia, era algo que le gustaba, así que seguiría esperando.

Después de dos horas y media desde que la mandó llamar, Anne entró con su acostumbrado paso majestuoso, iba sencillamente vestida, eso no había cambiado, y de un tiempo para acá vivía prácticamente como reclusa de la casa Andrew, pero, Archiebald no se engañaba, sabía bien, que esa aparente calma era solo provisional, Anne Britter no estaba derrotada, aún.

Me mandaste llamar.

Sí, comenzaba a dudar de que hubieses recibido el mensaje.

Estaba con mi confesor.

Jajajajaja, por Dios Anne, conmigo no tienes que pretender.

Me insultas, como siempre, no te ha bastado con rebajarme de la manera en la que lo has hecho… - Archiebald se preguntó a sí mismo como era posible que pretendiera hacerse la víctima, pero la verdad no le interesaba, así que la cortó con impaciencia.

Anne, la verdad es que no me interesa enredarme en tu maraña de mentiras, reproches y autocompasión, todo lo que te ha sucedido es consecuencia de tus actos, y no tiene sentido alguno que hablemos de ello…-

Juraste estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas… - intentó Anne con un puchero.

Y tú juraste serme fiel… como verás los juramentos entre nosotros no han impedido que nos hagamos infelices el uno al otro, y no creo que el matrimonio sea lo más conveniente entre nosotros desde hace mucho, así que tomé una decisión, pedí el divorcio, el cual, por supuesto me fue concedido, hoy me llegaron los papeles, y te llamé para informártelo.

¡Eres un desalmado! Un maldito egoísta. ¿acaso has pensado en nuestro hijo, en que dirá la gente?

Anne gritaba y se acercó al escritorio con la intención de derribarlo todo, Archiebald suspiró profundo, no deseaba ser cruel, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni a dejarse manipular por Anne una vez más.

Detente, no quieres darme pruebas para internarte en algún asilo para enfermos mentales. – le dijo Archiebald calmadamente – deja el drama, toma asiento y escúchame, como tu marido tengo el poder para internarte o mandarte a un convento, ciertamente la segunda opción sería la mejor para nuestro hijo, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a vivir con ello en mi conciencia, así que te voy a explicar con claridad como serán las cosas, he dispuesto de una casa en el campo, puedes retirarte ahí con un par de sirvientes y vivir cómodamente, todos tus gastos correrán por mi cuenta, y te daré una pequeña pensión, por supuesto que no será nada extravagante, ni lujoso, pero no tendrás de que preocuparte, mientras te comportes adecuadamente.

Eso es una condena perpetua.

Al menos hasta que Allistair alcance la mayoría de edad, así debe ser, suficiente es que sea el hijo de una mujer que no supo guardar sus infidelidades con discreción y por lo tanto fue repudiada.

Esa no puede ser mi única opción.

Te he dicho cuáles son las otras dos, el convento, o un asilo.

Mi padre y tu hicieron un acuerdo prenupcial…

Sí, pero tu dilapidaste la fortuna Cornwell, y me fuiste infiel, en todo derecho podría simplemente echarte a la calle, pero por Allistair no lo haré.

¡No, no lo acepto!

Anne, no es una pregunta, te estoy informando como serán las cosas, todas tus pertenencias han sido empacadas y un carruaje espera en la puerta por ti.

No me iré al campo.

Bien, llama a tus padres… o a quien quieras, solo te digo una cosa, la única forma en la que puedes obtener una pensión de mi parte es seguir mis condiciones, de otra manera no verás una sola moneda de mi dinero.

Todo es por ella, ¿cierto?

No tengo idea de que hablas, pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que haz el favor de retirarte, por tu propio pie, el carruaje espera afuera, te llevará a donde quieras, no me importa que decidas hacer, el hecho es que te quiero fuera de mi vida y de la de mi hijo, además, legalmente ya no eres mi esposa, nada tienes que hacer en la mansión Andrew.

Archie se puso de pie y pasó al lado de ella para abrir la puerta, con discreción uno de sus hombres de seguridad entró.

Escolte a la señora Britter al carruaje, por favor. – le dijo con tranquilidad, y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió de la habitación.

Anne alzó la cabeza, no sería arrastrada fuera de la mansión como a una cualquiera, caminó con dignidad hasta la entrada principal, sabía que al menos por ahora debía ir a donde la llevaran, pero ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de Archiebald, esta era solo una batalla perdida.

 **Londres, 1923, hotel de Terrence Grandchester.**

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada era borrosa, su boca se sentía pastosa, y el pensamiento aún estaba un poco nublado, sin embargo, se puso de pie, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, ni de que día era, lo que fuera que las putas hubiesen puesto en su bebida había sido fuerte.

Se dio un baño de agua helada, lo cual le ayudó a despejar sus sentidos, anduvo por la habitación con una toalla anudada a su cintura, abrió la puerta y sobre el tapete vio su correspondencia y los periódicos de varios días, los tomó, aventándolos sobre una mesa sin cuidado alguno, para después vestirse, bajaría a desayunar y ahí aprovecharía para leer lo que había llegado y meditar.

Sentado frente a un vasto, pero sencillo desayuno tomó los sobres, la mayoría eran cuentas por cobrar, así que las puso a un lado, había un sobre femenino, con delicada caligrafía que el conocía a la perfección, tenía años de no verla, desde la vez que la corrió de su departamento y no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por lo que querría. Sin embargo, la hizo a un lado por el momento, para tomar los periódicos, al leer el titular del primero una avalancha de recuerdos vino a su mente, de pronto el chismorreo incesante de las mujeres de la otra noche cobraba sentido. La furia corrió por sus venas, se sentía traicionado, ahora entendía la prisa del dique por deshacerse de él, había logrado una alianza favorable, para la marquesa… con William Andrew… la ira lo cegó por unos momentos, pero intentó calmarse, tal vez ahora sería conveniente leer lo que Anne Cornwell tenía que decir.

Rasgo el sobre sin ceremonia alguna, y leyó la nota con atención, la información no era suficiente, necesitaba más, y sabía que la mejor forma de obtenerlo sería con una charla entre sábanas con alguna dama de la alta sociedad, tenía un verdadero talento para envolver cierto tipo de mujeres, así que terminó su desayuno y regresó a su habitación, se arregló convenientemente y salió de cacería, conocía bien a su presa, alguna mujer vulnerable, necesitada de atención, del estrato social correcto, y con las conexiones adecuadas.

Varias horas después, fumaba un fino puro, su joven cuerpo semidesnudo estaba cubierto por exquisitas sábanas de algodón y a su lado una mujer en igualdad de condiciones paseaba su mano por su torso con mirada brillante y culpable a la vez.

Mi marido no llegará hasta mañana al medio día…

Veo que te ha gustado, sin embargo, no es prudente que no vayas a tu casa…ni que nos vean juntos.

Lo sé…

Los maridos celosos pueden tomar represalias… ¿no lo sabes acaso?

Claro, basta con ver a la ex señora Andrew…

¿La ex señora Andrew?

Bueno, en realidad nunca fue una Andrew, pero ella se sentía la sucesora de Elroy, aunque solo estaba casada con Archiebald Cornwell y no con William Andrew… pero ahora no es siquiera la señora Cornwell, Archiebald la repudió, por infiel, sus escándalos se volvieron demasiado.

Ya veo…

¿Los conoces?

¿A quién?

A los Andrew.

Me he topado con ellos, y estudié con algunos de la familia en el San Pablo.

Tal vez serás invitado a la boda entonces… Ralph mi marido seguro estará invitado, dicen que será espectacular… a pesar de que ambos contraerán segundas nupcias.

¿Quiénes?

William Andrew y la marquesa, son la comidilla de nuestro círculo, la boda será en Escocia… y por supuesto Anne no podrá asistir, además de la humillación que ya vivió en la fiesta de presentación de la marquesa, dudo mucho que quiera volver a verlos. La versión oficial dice que de pronto descubrió la piedad religiosa, pero hay quienes rumoran que en realidad Archiebald la castigó por sus infidelidades quitándole todo y obligándola a vestir harapos de viuda en la fiesta más fastuosa del año, y en todos los días siguientes por supuesto…

Terry fumó con lentitud, mientras Margaret, o Faith, o Meghan… seguía parloteando, en realidad no recordaba su nombre, no era importante, había pensado que tal vez le tomaría algo de tiempo, pero, lo había logrado en menos de lo que lo esperaba. Definitivamente el siguiente paso debía ser una visita a su querida amiga, la muy estimada ex señora Cornwell y después un viaje a Escocia, tal vez a ella le gustaría acompañarlo. Decidió que la mejor manera de hacer callar a la chismorreante mujer era darle algo más que hacer con su boca, así que interrumpió la incesante charla y aprovechó el tiempo que aún les quedaba de una manera más productiva, o al menos más placentera.

Horas más tarde mientras caminaba rumbo a su alojamiento después de haber enviado una nota a la dirección en el campo que Anne le había proporcionado, hacía cuentas mentales y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podría alargar su crédito antes de que los acreedores comenzaran a caerle encima, por supuesto que su rancio apellido aristocrático le había abierto ciertas puertas, pero una vez que la gente se diera cuenta de su error al confiar en él, ya que el dinero de los Grandchester no lo respaldaba, se quedaría sin oportunidades. Iba distraído, y de pronto una voz lejanamente familiar lo interrumpió.

Joven Terry. – hacía muchos años que nadie lo llamaba así y de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir como un adolescente rebelde de nuevo, volteó con cuidado y se topó con Roger, el hombre que normalmente era el encargado de regresarlo al San Pablo después de una de sus escapadas.

Roger, mucho tiempo sin verte.

Así es joven, tengo un carruaje esperando.

¿A dónde me llevarás esta vez? Ya no hay monjas que me reciban.

Ralph Sutherland lo recibirá en cuanto lleguemos.

No me interesa ir con Ralph, Roger, no vine por una limosna, sino por lo que me corresponde, pero eso ya se lo he dicho al duque. Así que declinaré tu invitación.

Bien, volveré pronto a ver si ha cambiado de parecer, o bien, puede ir con Ralph en cualquier momento.

Terry observó al hombre marcharse antes de continuar su camino, tal vez debía dirigirse al día siguiente a la casa de campo de Anne, porque sospechaba que su padre no descansaría hasta sacarlo del país.

 **En un retirado lugar de la campiña inglesa. 1923.**

Terry descendió del tren, adolorido y maltrecho, sus medios no daban para viajar en primera clase, así que su viaje no fue precisamente cómodo, indagó como llegar a la dirección que tenía, y resultó que aún debía tomar un carruaje y andar por otra hora y media hasta llegar a la casa de campo… no cabía duda de que Archiebald había querido refundir a su querida exesposa en un lugar dónde no pudiese estorbarle.

Cuando por fin descendió del carruaje al que le pidió que lo esperara tenía una jaqueca terrible, y nada de humor para tratar con Anne, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Llamó a la puerta y una mujer mayor, de aspecto fuerte, recio, con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

Diga. – preguntó rudamente y sin ceremonia alguna.

Vengo a ver a la Señora Britter. –

La señora no recibe visitas. – dijo la mujer intentando cerrar la puerta.

Estoy seguro de que me recibirá a mí. –

La señora no recibe visitas. Esas son las instrucciones, espere afuera, le llevaré un recado de su parte. –

Dígale que su primo Terry ha venido a verla.

La señora no tiene primos.

Dios, Archiebald había conseguido un buen perro guardián al parecer.

Anúncieme. – dijo alzando la voz, no con el afán de intimidar a la mujer, ya que bien sabía que eso era inútil, pero la casa no era demasiado grande, era probable que Anne lo escuchara y apareciera.

Le he dicho que la señora no recibe visitas, si quiere dejar una nota yo se la haré llegar en cuanto llegue. –

Así que Anne ni siquiera estaba.

¿Tardará mucho? ¿cómo es su carruaje?

¡Ja! La señora ya no tiene un carruaje, es usted demasiado insistente, le he dicho que deje una nota.

Bien, no insistiré. – garabateó una nota en una hoja de papel y la depositó en las fuertes manos de la adusta mujer, antes de poder decir nada más la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices enérgicamente. La situación era fastidiosa, pero si Anne no tenía carruaje no podría haber ido demasiado lejos.

Preguntó al cochero dónde había un lago, o paraje interesante y le dio un par de monedas más para que lo esperara. Caminó en la dirección señalada por cerca de 15 minutos, esperando divisar la inconfundible esbelta figura vestida de color pastel, seguramente protegida por un parasol de encaje y guantes, pero solo pudo observar una solitaria e insignificante figura vestida de negro, parada a la orilla del lago, inmóvil, fácilmente podría ser confundida con parte del paisaje.

Se acercó esperando que volteara, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

Anne. –

La joven volteó al escuchar su nombre, su tez se veía pálida, su largo y espeso cabello estaba recogido en una gruesa trenza, y su vestido negro de tela barata no llevaba adorno alguno. Terry trató de reconciliar esa imagen con la imagen de la mujer mimada, orgullosa y bien vestida que él había visto años atrás.

Terrence… ¿qué haces aquí?

Tú enviaste la dirección.

No pensé que vendrías, no pensé que nadie vendría nunca. – parecía deprimida, y Terry no solía tener paciencia para ese tipo de cosas, pero recordó que necesitaba información.

Pues, te has equivocado, he estado por tu casa…

Gertrude te ha dicho que no recibo visitas. Es cierto, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, además, mi pensión está condicionada.

Jajajaja, pero no creo que esa pensión valga la pena.

Por ahora es todo lo que tengo.

Por ahora…

¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

Necesito saber…

¿Quién es el heredero de tu padre?

Sí, ¿a quién debo quitar de en medio para recuperar lo que es mío?

Un chiquillo, no debe ser problema, o no lo hubiese sido antes.

¿Por qué lo es ahora?

Porque ahora, o dentro de poco, no solo contará con la protección de los Grandchester, sino con la de los Andrew, con la protección de William para ser exactos, y creo que sabes bien, que el no es muy dado a permitir que se acerquen a los que ama.

¿Lo ama?

La ama a ella, de eso no me cabe duda, de ninguna otra forma le hubiese pedido que se casara con él… está embelesado, perdidamente enamorado… nunca lo vi así antes… o más bien, lo vi así años atrás, cuando solo era Albert…

¿La ha olvidado por fin?

Pues al parecer más de seis años es demasiado tiempo para llevar una antorcha por una muerta, y la marquesa es una combinación de Candice y su difunta esposa.

¿Para eso me llamaste?

Te llamé, porque creo que podemos ser útiles el uno al otro, no soportaré estar refundida en el fin del mundo mucho tiempo.

¿Qué te hace creer que me interesa llevarte conmigo?

Tenemos un fin común…

¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mejor que tú?

El duque debió ofrecerte dinero para que te fueras, y eso debe ser más de lo que Archiebald me dará a cuentagotas.

Aún no veo porque debo cargar contigo.

Terrence, nadie entiende como yo el odio profundo que llevas contra los Andrew, pero no trataré de convencerte, te propongo que vayas allá, vela, y siente como tus entrañas se revuelven ante la felicidad de William, la odiarás por hacerlo feliz, a él, él que no merece serlo. Sabrás que tengo razón, y que la única persona que puede ser tu aliada en el viaje de venganza que desearás emprender soy yo.

No voy a mantenerte.

No necesito que lo hagas, podemos crear una alianza conveniente, y trabajar… como tu y yo sabemos hacerlo, hacer las amistades correctas, y obtener de ellas lo que queramos.

No podemos irnos juntos…

Tú padre no lo permitiría, lo sé, y yo debo aparentar sumisión al menos por unos meses, pero sabemos que terminarás por aceptar el dinero de tu padre y desaparecer por un tiempo.

¿Cómo es ella?

Jajajaja, podría jurar que es Candice nacida de nuevo, tiene esa odiosa aura mágica que atrae a todos, esa belleza etérea, el embrujo capaz de controlar a un hombre… es odiosamente perfecta. La verás y la querrás para ti, y la rabia de saber que nunca será tuya, así como Candice nunca lo fue te consumirá. – le dijo ella en tono burlón.

Fue una idiotez venir a verte.

Piensa bien las cosas… aún tengo un par de amigos en Francia.

Un par de clientes dirás.

Piensa lo que quieras, es más de lo que tú tienes.

Solo por una razón aceptaría un trato contigo.

Porque odias a los Andrew tanto o más que yo… y quieres ver la cara de Archiebald retorcerse de coraje.

Tú ya no le importas como para retorcerse de coraje.

No, pero le importará verme como era antes…

¿Vestida lujosamente?

Claro, pretendamos felicidad, pretendamos entendernos, pretendamos… todo con tal de que se sientan seguros, felices, que han vencido, y cuando menos lo esperen… entonces…

Pudiera ser… debo regresar a Londres para la boda supongo.

No, estoy segura de que será en Escocia, y no tienes mucho tiempo.

¿Está embarazada?

No lo creo… William jamás la expondría de esa manera… más bien…

La ama, y no puede esperar para hacerla su esposa, por supuesto, el hombre es un ridículo… regresaré al pueblo e iniciaré el viaje a Escocia…

Tal vez llegues a tiempo para verlos salir felices de la iglesia, o para atestiguar como sellan su amor con un beso. – le dijo ella burlonamente.

Tenerte cerca será un infierno, y, sin embargo, terminarás por ceder.

Veremos.

Terrence dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí sin más, Anne lo observó, no dudaba que Terrence aceptaría su propuesta de sociedad, solo era cuestión de esperar.

 **Escocia, 1923. Iglesia del pueblo cercano al castillo Andrew.**

Terry descendió del tren en la estación y de inmediato supo que había llegado el día indicado, el ambiente festivo se respiraba en el aire, la gente iba en sus mejores galas, las flores inundaban el pequeño poblado, las gaitas sonaban alegres, por supuesto que los Andrew habían seguido todas las tradiciones y llevado a cabo la ceremonia en la iglesia del pueblo, era una forma de demostrar aprecio por la gente que por generaciones les habían servido.

Terrence se mezcló entre la gente, tratando de pasar desapercibido, seguramente había seguridad por todas partes.

Anduvo rumbo a la iglesia, aunque por la algarabía de la gente pudo darse cuenta de que la ceremonia había terminado, seguramente todo el pueblo estaría invitado al festín público, y seguramente habría algo más íntimo y pomposo al interior de las murallas del castillo, pero a eso sería muy difícil entrar.

Siguió a la muchedumbre hasta un prado cercano, y a lo lejos divisó a la pareja de novios, ciertamente no podía acercarse, pero al ver a la novia algo dentro de él se removió, lo que Anne decía era cierto, ver a William Andrew así de feliz le provocaba querer devolver las entrañas, y ella tenía algo… intentó acercarse discretamente, pero alguien golpeó contra sus piernas, un niño de unos seis años. Cómo odiaba a los mocosos.

Lo siento señor. – el tono de voz educado lo hizo poner atención, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los enormes ojos verdes, y después… se dio cuenta que era como ver una fotografía de él cobrar vida.

No tienes que disculparte pequeño, dime ¿quién eres? Me pareces conocido… déjame adivinar eres el sobrino de Richard.

Conoces a mi tío.

Así es…

Alex… Richard Alexander, pero siempre me llaman Alex… - dijo extendiendo la mano formalmente.

Richard buscó a Alex, estaba detrás de él un segundo atrás, había demasiada gente, y ahora no sabía dónde se había metido el bribonzuelo. Sus guardaespaldas lo seguían de cerca, y señalaron en dirección de un hombre, con el que el pequeño charlaba, el hombre parecía joven, pero le daba la espalda, Richard se acercó con cautela, y sorprendió a los dos cuando llamó al niño.

Alex. – el niño y el hombre voltearon a verlo, y Richard, pudo ver un reflejo del pasado conjugarse con el presente, en otras circunstancias, otro tiempo, y si su hijo fuese otra persona, ese encuentro lo hubiese llenado de emoción, ahora, solo tenía una cosa clara, debían moverse con rapidez.

Tío, él es Terry y dice que es tu amigo.

Nos conocemos. – respondió tomando la mano del niño. – te dije que no te alejaras, tu madre se preocuparía si supiera que hablabas con extraños. Anda, ve con Jamieson, que pronto se dará el brindis y querrán que estés en la fotografía.

Adiós Terry. – Terry solo respondió con la mano y observó al pequeño alejarse en brazos del fornido guardaespaldas irlandés del duque.

Te advertí que debías quedarte lejos.

Claramente no es tu sobrino… y al parecer has encontrado una forma honorable de reparar el mancillado honor de la marquesa, dime padre, ¿qué se siente tener de amante a una mujer que claramente tiene la edad de ser tu hija?… o mejor aún, ¿cómo lograste que Andrew recogiera tus migajas? Eso me tiene bastante intrigado también, aunque claro, el hombre parece tener afición por las migajas de los Grandchester… –

No sé de que hablas y no hablaré de nada de esto aquí.

¿Debo esperar en el castillo?

Deberás esperar dónde no estorbes y no puedas hacer daño. - dijo el duque haciendo una seña, y un par de hombres corpulentos se acercaron a Terry, él sabía que hacer una escena no era la mejor opción, los Andrew no se tomarían a broma su visita.

Tengo derecho a conocer a mi hermanito…creo que ese fue le problema con tus otros hijos, pero tal vez con este al fin logre una relación filial. – el tono provocativo de Terry, aunque bajo, hacía que la sangre de Richard hirviera, aunque era claro que era mejor que pensara que Alex era su hermano, a que se diera cuenta de la verdad que le gritaba en la cara pero que él ignoraba.

Tú no tienes derecho a nada…ahora calla y ve con ellos, sabes que te conviene salir por voluntad propia con mis hombres… ¿o prefieres que llame a los de William?

Eres un idiota, padre, es claro que tu tan cacareado heredero, no es más que un bastardo al igual que yo, y que el famoso lema Granchester, "El honor ante todo" no es más que una frase que te dignas en desecrar cada vez que se te antoja una puta bonita, o bien que así te conviene. Pero si un bastardito puede heredar dos inmensas fortunas, en todo caso tengo derecho de primogenitura, ya sabrás de mí, y olvídalo si crees que tu bastardo va a heredar todo lo que por ley me corresponde, soy tu hijo mayor.

La feliz y hermosa pareja se besó una vez más, mientras el pueblo desbordaba en algarabía, los presentes alzaron las copas en un escandaloso brindis escocés, y la última mirada de Terry al duque reflejaba la ira, rencor y odio profundo que carcomía sus entrañas, caminó entre dos hombres y otros tres más, sin lugar a dudas, había ganado su pase al extranjero, pero había visto lo suficiente como para saber que no descansaría hasta que William Albert Andrew estuviese muerto, y esa mujer… la marquesa fuera suya en todos los sentidos, así como la inmensa fortuna del fallecido Andrew y claro la de los Grandchester. Su miserable vida cobraba sentido, había llegado el momento de la venganza y él sabía exactamente cuándo llegaría…


	24. Chapter 24

Hola mis muy queridas chicas, lamento la tardanza, siendo honesta, me ha tomado un poco de tiempo, y esfuerzo regresar... sin embargo, aquí va un capítulo muy largo, que espero, compense un poco mi ausencia, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, les mando un enorme abrazo, así como bendiciones. Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y ánimo, y por seguir leyendo mis letras, a pesar de que no he logrado ser tan constante como antes.

C, La verdad es que no tengo palabras para agradecer tu paciencia, entrega, tough love, y demás. luv ya.

KeyAg

YNTE 23

 **Escocia 1923 antes de la boda de Albert y Candy.**

Rose recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert, estaban recostados en lo alto de una de las murallas, contemplando las estrellas, respirando la paz y disfrutando la presencia el uno del otro.

Mi amor… - comenzó Rose un poco titubeante, porque hacía días que algo rondaba su cabeza, pero que no había sabido muy bien como expresarlo.

Dime princesa. – Albert había percibido su titubeo sin problemas, y su tono de voz cálido intentaba transmitirle la seguridad necesaria para continuar.

Me he estado preguntando si hay algo que quisieras saber de mi vida antes de reencontrarte.

Sé que te amo, y que me amas, eso es suficiente. – le respondió él, pensando que tal vez sería doloroso hablar del pasado.

Albert, vamos a iniciar una vida juntos no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

Y no los hay, podemos hablar de lo que quieras, responderé todas tus preguntas…

¿Tú no tienes preguntas? ¿No sientes curiosidad? ¿No quisieras saber cómo es que terminamos viviendo vidas separadas? ¿No tienes nada que reclamar?

¿Reclamar? No mi amor, si bien es cierto que viví en el infierno por mucho tiempo ante tu ausencia, el haberte encontrado es suficiente para olvidar…

¿Olvidar que te herí en lo más profundo cuando te dejé solo y a tu suerte mientras aun convalecías?

Mi amor… no seas dura contigo misma.

Es que no logro entender…

¿Qué te amo?

Se que me amas, y te amo, pero hay días que simplemente pienso que no te merezco…

Candy… no me interrumpas, estamos solos, y es muy claro que hablo con Candy, porque Rose no vive atormentada por el pasado. Debes dejar las dudas a un lado amor mío… mi amor es real… pero tal vez veo el punto de lo que mencionabas antes… nunca me he atrevido a preguntar por no causarte dolor, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que viviste, como decidiste volverte Rose… como fueron esos días del final de tu embarazo, tu tiempo con Richard… se por él que cuándo te trajo con él Alex ya había nacido… pero quisiera compartir contigo ese pasado, vivir el nacimiento de Alex a través de ti… saber que sentiste, como decidiste que lo mejor era desaparecer… y claro que quiero responder todas tus dudas… y si quieres… contarte mi historia. ¿Qué dices?

Si, eso es justo lo que quiero, que compartamos esa vida que no vivimos juntos...

 **New York 1917**

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, el cansancio de las emociones vividas ese día, aunado a la debilidad natural de haber sido dada de alta unas pocas horas antes, más su embarazo, habían terminado por vencerla, y a pesar de tener la intención de no hacerle caso a Eleanor que la mandó a descansar en cuanto llegó a su casa, la realidad fue, que no tardó ni cinco minutos después de poner la cabeza en la almohada para quedarse dormida.

Miró a su alrededor, la penumbra de la habitación le decía que era tarde. Su corazón latía acelerado, tal vez porque en poco tiempo podría reunirse con Albert… Dios, vería a Albert, podría sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándola, llenándola de amor y seguridad como solo el sabía hacerlo.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le seguía repitiendo que era una egoísta, una estúpida, una mujerzuela, que iba a arrastrar a la ignominia al mejor hombre del mundo, y lo obligaría en nombre del honor y del amor a criar al hijo de otro hombre. Eso no era justo… pero había una voz mas fuerte, una que le recordaba cuanto lo amaba, una que le decía que juntos podrían contra todo, según el plan de Eleanor, pronto sería hora de reunirse con él, así que se puso de pie con cuidado, aún había partes de su cuerpo que estaban adoloridas, y era consciente de que podía marearse y caer. Se puso de pie, respiró profundo, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco. Su vestido estaba arrugado, así que tal vez sería mejor cambiarse, llamó a una de las doncellas para pedir ayuda, ya que aún se sentía cansada.

La mujer de confianza de Eleanor entró a la habitación en un desacostumbrado silencio, sin embargo, era tanto el entusiasmo de Candy, que no reparó en la palidez de Esther, ni en que sus manos temblaban mientras le ayudaba a tomar un baño.

Cuando al fin terminó de arreglarse, la alegría, los nervios, y las ansias se conjugaban en uno solo, iba a ver a Albert, a su Albert, a su príncipe de la colina… acarició levemente su vientre, el embarazo aún no se notaba, solo una pequeña redondez en el vientre y senos un tanto más llenos, contempló su imagen en el espejo, había escogido el vestido que Albert le regalara para ir al estreno, el tono de verde le sentaba de maravilla, y aunque se veía un poco más ajustado a su figura, Candy pensó que eso no era precisamente malo, sino que le hacía ver un poco más mayor, más mujer. El maquillaje había disimulado lo que quedaba de los cardenales de su rostro, su cabello caía en abundantes rizos por sus hombros y espalda, sabía que no era digna de él, pero en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que tal como le habían enseñado sus madres, "El amor cubriría multitud de pecados."

Además ella dedicaría su vida a pagar con creces todo lo que Albert había hecho por ella, a demostrarle que lo amaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible, a construir a su lado una vida, una vida hermosa… era consciente de que no sería fácil, al final de cuentas, había sido criada por los Andrew, y no le eran ajenas las responsabilidades y expectativas que recaerían sobre ella al casarse con el patriarca, así como tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que debería completar su educación de dama, convertirse en la mujer de la cual Albert pudiera estar orgulloso, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que por primera vez la expectativa no le pesaba, estaba lista para ser lo que por tantos años se había negado.

Construyó miles de castillos en el aire, soñó con el perfecto mañana, con días cargados de felicidad y emoción, con tiernas tardes junto al fuego, en perfecta camaradería, con picnics y largas caminatas por los jardines de Lakewood, con las verdes montañas escocesas, la tierra natal del príncipe. Se preguntó que se sentiría probar sus labios, y sentir sus manos varoniles recorrer su cuerpo de mujer, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante ese pensamiento, por el deseo y la vergüenza… pero el amor era más fuerte que la acusadora ignominia de ya no ser virgen, y a él, a Albert ella lo conocía suficientemente bien, como para saber que él la amaría por ser ella, no por su virginidad, o por ser una dama, sino simplemente por ser Candy.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el corazón de Candy se aceleró, tal vez era la mucama que venía a anunciar la presencia de Albert.

Pase. – dijo ella con temblorosa y dulce voz.

La puerta se abrió y en vez de la mucama, tal como lo había esperado, la elegante figura de Eleanor se dibujó en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Eleanor, pensé que sería, Lee Anne …- le dijo ella aun algo ruborizada por los lugares a los que sus pensamientos la habían llevado, no era común en ella, pero como enfermera sabía que podía ser parte de las hormonas del embarazo, claro, seguro eso era, así que respiró profundo y se rehízo.

\- No querida, soy yo con un poco de té, ¿puedo pasar? – la perfectamente modulada voz de Eleanor sonaba un poco insegura. Después Candy se preguntaría porque no había sospechado, y como era que había pasado por alto las claras señales de que las cosas no andaban bien… solo pudo concluir que la anticipada felicidad la había cegado.

\- Claro, pero ¿no sería mejor si fuéramos al salón? – preguntó algo titubeante, sabía que Eleanor la apoyaba, pero también era la madre de Terry, tal vez no era propio...

\- Pensé que estarías aún cansada… - Eleanor no estaba segura de que decir aún.

\- No, Eleanor, tomé una siesta, y ya pronto serán las 6… Albert no debe tardar en llegar. – no podía esconder sus ansias, su anticipación.

\- Candy, cariño, toma asiento, y toma una taza de té. – le dijo la elegante mujer en un tono serio que sosegó su agitado espíritu.

Candy observó a Eleanor servir el té con maestría, una gracia social que se preguntó, si ella misma tendría alguna vez. Debía practicar, la tía abuela se escandalizaría de sus desvaríos. Pero, sobre todo, debía practicar porque estaba lista para formar parte del mundo de Albert en todo derecho. Tomó la taza de manos de Eleanor y aspiró el delicioso y aromático olor del brebaje que seguramente provenía de la India.

Notó que a Eleanor le temblaron un poco las manos cuando le acercó la taza y el platillo, pero no le dio importancia, sin embargo, al ver que la mujer mayor tomaba asiento y guardaba silencio, como buscando la manera de comenzar, Candy decidió ayudarla, ya que seguramente Albert llegaría pronto, y ella quería estar abajo esperándolo, ni por un momento le pasó por la cabeza que Albert no vendría.

¿Qué sucede Eleanor? – La pregunta directa pareció sacar de base a Eleanor, quien tomó aire profundamente y luego, procedió a responder pausadamente, como si le costara enormemente.

Candy, cariño… necesito decirte algunas cosas, pero, debes recordar que, por la salud de tu bebé, lo mejor es que mantengas la calma. – le dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Eleanor, me estás asustando… - comenzó la joven rubia, sintiendo que los cimientos de sus castillos se tambaleaban, algo andaba mal.

Escúchame, y a partir de lo que te diré podrás tomar decisiones.

¿Eleanor? –

No había forma de decirlo suavemente, no quedaba más que ser directa, llenó de aire sus pulmones y simplemente se lo dijo.

Ha habido un accidente, el chofer y la actriz que contraté, perdieron el control del auto…-

¿Cómo perdieron el control del auto? – esa respuesta era la más le dolía dar… porque convertía a su hijo en un ser aún más monstruoso, un hombre más allá de toda esperanza, un asesino… involuntario tal vez, pero, un asesino al fin.

Terry los iba persiguiendo, no es oficial, pero al parecer él fue quien los sacó de la carretera… y los tiró al barranco…tanto el señor Andrew como yo teníamos guardias a lo largo de la carretera, y ellos han sido los testigos….

¿Ellos… el chofer y la actriz?

Murieron, no hay duda de ello.

¡Dios mío! – una palidez mortal cubrió el rubio de la menuda ojiverde, sin embargo, había más.

Candy, hija, Albert no sabía que yo envié un señuelo en vez de a ti, el piensa que…

Que yo estoy muerta… - completó Candy escondiendo por completo la angustia que sentía en el pecho al enterarse de la noticia, el dolor que Albert debía estar sintiendo en ese momento calaba hondo en su alma, ahora los cimientos de sus sueños no solo se tambaleaban, sino se resquebrajaban bajo sus pies… de pronto tuvo una certeza, una que tal vez no había asimilado por completo, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, sino, hasta ese momento. Terry estaba dispuesto a matarla… esta era la segunda vez que se lo demostraba, no debía tentar a la suerte, y seguro se pondría furioso cuando conociera su fracaso… no solo querría matarla a ella y a su bebé, si no también a Albert y a todo aquel que la amara…y que ella amara… de pronto en vez de castillos en el aire, había solo escombros a su alrededor… una vez más la felicidad le sería negada… o más bien, ella sabía lo que debía hacer… no sería fácil, pero, tal vez…

Mandaré a avisarle por supuesto, pero… no creo que sea prudente que venga hoy…

Eleanor no pudo terminar de hablar, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, Esther subía con los ojos aterrados, y en sus manos retorcía un pañuelo de seda ansiosamente.

Baje de inmediato señorita Eleanor, él amenaza con subir… y no debe verla a ella… está borracho y furioso, ya he llamado a los hombres…

¡Eleanor! – el grito de la voz pastosa y evidentemente furiosa erizó la piel de Candy, era una voz que conocía bien, y llevaba tatuada en el alma, la voz que le había aterrado escuchar más de una noche hacia no mucho tiempo, Eleanor se puso de pie de inmediato y salió a su encuentro sin titubear.

Esther cerró la puerta tras de sí no sin antes decirle a Candy que se escondiera. La rubia se pegó a la puerta, no era difícil escuchar, Terry no hablaba, gritaba.

¡La querías convertir en una maldita puta, igual que tú…!

Terrence, necesitas calmarte. – Eleanor no gritaba, sino que trataba de sosegarlo, aunque sabía que era inútil, ella no tenía ese poder, la única que alguna vez lo había tenido había sido Candy, pero al parecer hasta ella lo había perdido.

¿¡Calmarme?! La enviaste a los brazos de él, siempre tuve razón, pero ella no podía ser de nadie sino mía, me has obligado a … ¡Maldita seas Eleanor! ¡todo es tu culpa!

Terrence, ¿de qué hablas?

He resuelto al fin el problema de mi hijo bastardo… y de la puta de su madre, que iba a entregarse al mejor postor.- el asomo de culpa se había diluido en ira.

¿¡Que has hecho?! – Eleanor fingía demencia para ganar tiempo.

Lo que se tenía que hacer, y ahora debería hacer lo mismo contigo por traidora, siempre has sido una mala madre… se acercó a ella amenazante, era todo un hombre, alto, fornido, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la mirada cargada de odio.

Eleanor podía sentir el aliento alcohólico, y el brazo que tenía él sujeto le dolía, en ese momento no había hombres en la casa, los había mandado a la carretera y con la policía, quien le había comunicado la noticia de las muertes había sido un simple chiquillo que habían enviado, de pronto Eleanor temió por su vida, pero sobre todo por la de Candy y la de su nieto.

Terry… hijo… - intentó con cariño sofocar el terror que la atenazaba.

No me llames hijo, tú no eres mi madre… eres simplemente, la puta que me parió. – levantó la mano y le propino una sonora bofetada, que hizo retumbar su mandíbula. Eleanor se preguntó si ella también terminaría en el hospital y rogó porque a Esther se le ocurriera sacar a Candy de la casa por la puerta trasera. Serviría de costal de box, si era necesario con tal de ganar algo de tiempo.

Sin embargo, a Esther se le ocurrió algo mejor, había salido por la puerta trasera después de dejar la puerta del cuarto de Candy asegurada, y gracias a la providencia había encontrado un auto de policía no muy lejos. Entraron justo a tiempo para ver a Terrence abofetear a Eleanor, y lo contuvieron.

Señorita, ¿está usted bien? - preguntó Esther, una vez que los policías sacaron a Terry de la casa.

Si Esther… gracias… ¿ella?

La dejé encerrada en la habitación.

Señorita… Baker, Eleanor Baker… ¿cierto? – preguntó el sorprendido hombre.

Así es oficial, le agradezco la ayuda.

Lo llevaremos a la comisaría, pero, no podemos retenerlo mucho tiempo, por ser usted, tal vez un par de días, no más.

Se lo agradezco oficial.

Tome las medidas de seguridad necesarias. – le dijo el hombre viéndola significativamente y salió de la casa.

Eleanor se dejó caer en el sillón, le dolía la cabeza, y temblaba por completo, no prestó atención a Esther que limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca y tomó de un solo trago la copa de brandy que le acercó.

Debo ver a Candy, gracias, querida Esther, lo mejor será que subamos de inmediato, para decirle que todo está bien.

Candy estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de su habitación, abstraída, pensando, temblando por dentro, pero, segura de lo que debía hacer. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo levantar la mirada, Eleanor se veía compuesta, pero su hermoso rostro conservaba los signos inequívocos del maltrato.

Eleanor…

Todo está bien ahora, Candy, pero debemos pensar y actuar con rapidez... tal vez deba enviar un mensajero a los Andrew…- no tenía un plan formulado, pero, no era necesario tenerlo, Candy la interrumpió con seguridad.

Solo para darles el pésame, y tal vez mencionar de paso que Terry está en la comisaría.

¿No irás con él? – preguntó la mujer mayor sorprendida.

No, no puedo Eleanor, no puedo tentar al destino una vez más, ni vivir con la incertidumbre de que nos hará Terry cuando nos encuentre… no es justo, no es justo para Albert, no es justo para los Andrew, no será justo para mi hijo… no puedo con el miedo, ni con la incertidumbre de cuando me encontraré con él, debo desaparecer… . había determinación en su mirada., Eleanor sabía bien que la chiquilla era determinada y atrevida, seguro pensaba huir y esconderse, pero ella no lo permitiría, está vez Candy no estaría sola, sino tendría a su lado a una madre dispuesta a luchar por ella.

Candy… te pido una cosa, déjame arreglar un lugar a donde puedas ir a refugiarte, y tal vez pensar en una solución, dame tiempo.

Debo irme, ya…- le respondió la pequeña rubia con su acostumbrado ímpetu. Pero ella la acalló con la razón.

No tienes de que vivir, y tu embarazo no sobrevivirá jornadas arduas de trabajo, además de que legalmente podrías estar muerta, si sacamos a la luz que sobreviviste…

No podemos dejar saber a nadie que sobreviví, si lo hacemos nunca dejaran de buscarme, no puedo hacerles eso a mis madres, a los Andrew… a Albert… ellos deben ser felices después de un tiempo…

Será como tu digas, pero déjame ayudarte, por ti y por mi nieto.

Te pagaré hasta el último centavo…

No, querida mía, de nada sirve tener dinero para uno solo… tú y mi nieto son lo que tengo ahora…

Terry…

Es mi hijo, pero lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre, lo primero es ponerte a salvo.

Junta mis cosas y envíaselas a Albert con una carta… por favor… debo despedirme…

Lo haré pequeña, por ahora descansa, ¿quieres que llame al médico?

Solo necesito dormir…

Bien, le diré a Esther que vele tu sueño…

No Eleanor, necesito estar sola… -

Bien, si necesitas algo estaremos al pendiente, Esther vendrá para ayudarte a desvestirte.

Eleanor salió de la habitación y Candy se miró al espejo una ultima vez… ese vestido no lo enviaría de regreso, sería su recuerdo de la vida que pudo haber tenido, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan necia. Justo en ese momento todos los sueños morían, ya no era una chiquilla, ya no habría un príncipe de la colina con el cual soñar, y el felices por siempre no sería parte de su vida, sin embargo, ella encontraría la forma de ser feliz, por ella, por su hijo, supo con certeza que nunca lo olvidaría, que su corazón nunca dejaría de amar al hombre al que le debía todo, al mejor hombre del mundo, llevaría a William Albert Andrew tatuado en el corazón por el resto de su vida, pero, por amor a él y a su hijo, hoy renunciaba a su esperanza de ser feliz a su lado.

Un par de días después Candy se instaló junto con Esther en una casita aislada en New Jersey, a pesar de su reticencia, sabía que Eleanor tenía razón, no podía irse y arriesgarse a perder a su bebé, así que pasó los siguientes meses en completa reclusión, la sonrisa característica de la chica, así como su inagotable energía parecieron apagarse, comía, caminaba, dormía, hacía todo lo necesario a conciencia, pero, solo por su hijo, ahora cada movimiento del pequeño o pequeña, o incluso las noches sin dormir, eran su única fuente de consuelo. Su corazón estaba mortalmente herido, su alma desgarrada, se había equivocado tanto… que había perdido lo que más había amado en la vida, su ilusión más grande, a su príncipe de la colina... No, no lo había perdido, sino se había visto obligada a renunciar a él por amor.

Los meses pasaron, su vientre si hinchó, su hijo era fuerte, sabía que era un niño, estaba segura de ello, un niño saludable, un pequeño guerrero, que se había negado a morir a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Un día, un dolor indescriptible parecía querer partirla en dos, su vientre se tensaba, las oleadas de sufrimiento iban y venían, el pequeño parecía querer aferrarse a su interior, sin embargo, tras un largo y doloroso parto, la comadrona y Esther pusieron al fin un pequeño bulto rosado de cabellos oscuros en sus brazos, Candy tomó su manita y besó su frente, por primera vez en meses, su corazón latió de forma distinta. Y la sombra de una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios, ahí estaba su razón para vivir, su razón para luchar, para convertirse en una dama, para ser todo lo que había soñado ser, y para darle lo mejor a su hijo, porque ella era todo lo que su pequeño tenía, de pronto, la vieja fortaleza se animaba a seguir, nada era imposible, y la niña optimista se convertía en la mujer segura de que haría lo que fuera porque su hijo fuera feliz. Como muchas mujeres antes que ella y tantas otras después Candy encontró en la maternidad la descomunal fuerza secreta y desconocida por muchas, la certeza de que ese pequeño ser indefenso lo valía todo, hasta su último aliento de ser necesario, por él enfrentaría a quien fuera y lo que viniera.

¿Cómo lo llamarás? – preguntó Eleanor sentada una tarde a su lado, mientras el bebé comía del seno de su madre. La rubia levantó la mirada, era ajena al hermoso cuadro que representaba, o a la belleza etérea que la rodeaba, Eleanor vio por primera vez luz en el rostro de ella, tal vez era tiempo de decirle su plan.

Alexander…significa protector… él me ha salvado la vida Eleanor… - explicó Candy en un susurro reverente.

Me gusta… Alexander, es un buen nombre, un nombre fuerte, digno.

Alexander White…

Alexander Grandchester, querida mía.

Eleanor…él no…

Shhh, escúchame, he resuelto nuestro más grande problema, sé cómo ponerte a resguardo y darle a mi nieto la vida que merece.

Sí lo llamo Grandchester, Terry… - Eleanor no la dejó terminar, sino que con seguridad la contradijo.

No, porque los resguardaremos en donde él no se atreverá a buscar.

¿Tú y quien más?- preguntó la chica abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes desmesuradamente, no había pasado por alto el plural.

El duque de Grandchester. – le dijo Eleanor con una media sonrisa.

Eso es una locura, él… - Candy no sabía bien que decir, Terry había hablado muy mal de él, y ella misma había experimentado su dureza, no entendía que era lo que Eleanor pretendía. Sin embargo, escuchó lo que la mujer mayor tenía que decir.

Richard es un buen hombre… lleno de excusas y trabas sociales, pero un hombre poderoso, solo un hombre poderoso podrá protegerlos mi niña. – le dijo Eleanor con vehemencia.

¿Cómo sabes que aceptará?

Necesita urgentemente un heredero, tristemente sus hijos con la duquesa fallecieron en la guerra, al igual que su hermano menor, los últimos dos hombres Grandchester son él y Terry… Terry, no puede heredar.

Pero el duque…

Candy, cariño, confía en mí.

Es una locura Eleanor.

No lo es, hará lo correcto porque el honor es, ante todo. –

Eleanor omitió contarle, que Richard Grandchester haría lo correcto, principalmente, porque ella tenía en su poder documentos demasiado comprometedores, que echarían por tierra el sentido lema de los Grandchester, "El honor ante todo" ¿dónde quedaría el honor si se diese a conocer que el gran duque había cometido bigamia? ¿que había hecho pasar a su legítimo hijo mayor como su bastardo? ¿y que en realidad nunca se había divorciado de la hermosa actriz norteamericana?

¿Es un hecho?

Sí, vendrá por ustedes en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen un poco en aguas internacionales.

Candy, querida, a su lado podrás tener una nueva identidad, sobre todo, Alexander tendrá lo que le corresponde.

El dinero no lo es todo.

Lo sé, pero, si la seguridad, Richard puede protegerte en caso de que Terry quiera hacer valer sus derechos como padre, en el mundo en el que vivimos, no nos queda sino ampararnos bajo la protección de hombres poderosos. Y Richard definitivamente encaja en esa descripción. Candy, hija, aún eres muy joven, y has vivido una vida singular, una donde nadie puso restricciones, donde has hecho lo que has querido una y otra vez, pero, ya no estás sola, debes pensar en Alexander.

Candy guardó silencio y acarició la oscura pelusita de la cabeza de su hijo, dudó por largo tiempo, la incertidumbre la hizo su presa por semanas, algunas veces pensó en huir, otras en buscar a Albert, o al menos a Archie para pedir su ayuda, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos la dejaría ir… no había opciones, no tenía a donde huir.

Pasaron un par de meses y las cosas parecieron calmarse, una buena tarde, Candy estaba sentada en el jardín disfrutando de la calidez de los últimos rayos de la tarde, cuando Esther le anunció que tenía visitas. Alexander dormía en sus brazos, ella vestía de blanco, Eleanor había llenado su armario de fabulosos vestidos y sutilmente pulía la exuberante personalidad de la chica, la pequeña casa de campo era un paraíso, un lugar confortable, seguro y hermoso, pero Candy sabía bien que no podría ser su hogar para siempre.

Levantó la mirada, Eleanor entraba al jardín acompañada de un apuesto caballero, Candy no necesitaba presentaciones sabía bien quien era, su porte elegante y forma de andar lo hubiesen delatado aún si ella no hubiese recordado su encuentro con el duque.

Se puso de pie, había indicado a Esther que pidiera el té, Eleanor se acercó a ella y los envolvió a ella y a Alex en un cálido abrazo, el caballero permanecía en silencio, tal vez un tanto incómodo.

Candy, querida, Richard ha venido al fin. – dijo con sencillez omitiendo el título nobiliario.

Milord. – respondió la rubia con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza majestuosa que no hizo sino sorprender al duque, frente a él no tenía a la alocada chiquilla del San Pablo, que sin duda aún en sus tiempos de rebeldía había sido una hermosura, entendía porque su hijo se había encaprichado con ella, y admiraba su espíritu salvaje, no había dudado en decirle sus verdades en su momento, sin embargo, ahora tenía frente a él a una compuesta y sosegada criatura, que tal vez sin saberlo imitaba los bien modulados tonos de voz de Eleanor, y lo recibía con la gracia y majestuosidad de una reina en el pequeño jardín donde él recordaba haber pasado los días mas felices de su pasado, la misma Eleanor se había sentado en ese mismo sillón con Terry en brazos cuando era solo un bebé.

Solamente Richard, no son necesarios los formalismos. – le dijo mientras le devolvía la reverencia y trataba de sonreírle con calidez, no sabía porque había aceptado esta locura… Eleanor pensaba que era porque lo había chantajeado, pero, la verdad era que una vez ya había cometido el error de negar a su propia sangre, no volvería a hacerlo. La vida lo había golpeado demasiado duro durante la guerra como para no doblegar su soberbia.

Por favor tomen asiento, nos traerán té en un momento, o si gusta puedo pedirle un whiskey.

Té estará bien, Candy, gracias. – le respondió Richard observando de reojo al pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos. -¿cómo se encuentra el pequeño? – se escuchó a si mismo preguntar con inesperado interés.

Bien, cada día más grande, ¿quiere sostenerlo en brazos? – preguntó ella con su acostumbrada naturalidad. Richard no estaba seguro de que responder.

Creo que debes darle tiempo al señor duque, querida Candy, dudo mucho que haya sostenido un bebé en muchos años, pero yo sí quiero tomarlo en brazos. – le dijo Eleanor mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba hábilmente entre sus brazos.

Richard Grandchester no pudo evitar recordar, un tiempo demasiado lejano, en el cual había tenido a su alcance todo para ser feliz, y lo había tirado por la borda a manos llenas. Tal vez está sería una nueva oportunidad de resarcir sus errores.

Tomaron el té y conversaron sobre trivialidades por un rato, hasta que Eleanor se puso en pie para llevar a Alexander a su cuna.

Dime Candy, ¿estás de acuerdo con nuestro plan?

No sé mucho de él en realidad, le pedí a Eleanor que lo hiciera venir, para escuchar de su propia boca la propuesta antes de tomar una decisión. – le dijo la chica con sinceridad.

Bien, he pensado que la mejor forma de llevarte conmigo y evitar sospechas es hacerte pasar por la esposa de mi hermano que murió en Francia… - durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Richard procedió a explicar a Candy sus planes. Al principio había dudado, pero, ahora sabía que no había mejor forma de desaparecer. Richard Grandchester no dejaría nada al azar.

Eleanor se tomó su tiempo con Alexander, apretando el pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra ella, saboreando el aroma a bebé que le traía tantos gratos recuerdos, de su hijo, de los sueños que había acariciado cuando joven, del amor que había jurado dar, de la vida que había añorado tener, a la que se había visto obligada a renunciar tanto tiempo atrás, tal vez si no hubiese dejado que Richard se llevara a Terry, o si hubiese ido por él para traerlo con ella a pesar de todo lo que estaba en su contra, pero se había rendido aún antes de pelear, en parte porque una joven actriz de segunda, americana además, no podría contra el poderío de los Grandchester, y porque había pensado que sería lo mejor para Terry, que crecería sin carencias, que Richard haría lo que le correspondía, que le daría el amor que no había podido darle a ella, porque el honor no se lo permitía.

Aspiró una vez más el aroma que la suave cabecita despedía, y con cuidado colocó al pequeño en su cuna, había dejado a Richard y a Candy solos a propósito, sabía que Richard era convincente, y que ella era cautivante, juntos lograrían química, y alianzas que le darían al pequeño Alexander una buena vida, de eso no tenía duda.

Salió de la habitación con rumbo al jardín, pero, se detuvo por un momento, para contemplar el cuadro del jardín, preguntándose, no por primera vez si acaso estaba maldita, tal vez la maternidad nunca estuvo hecha para ella, el destino le demostraba una vez más que tener una familia no era lo que estaba en sus cartas, consciente de que renunciaría una vez más en favor de Richard a su derecho de sangre, no vería crecer a Alexander, nunca lo escucharía llamarla abuela, perdería la compañía de Candy, por quien sentía el afecto de una madre… pero, precisamente por eso, era que estaba dispuesta a perderla, con tal de mantenerla segura.

Les dio unos momentos más de privacidad, y después salió al jardín, Richard se puso de pie al verla llegar, tal como correspondía a un caballero, y con elegancia retiró la silla para que ella tomara asiento con ellos en el fino desayunador de hierro forjado. En algún momento sus manos rozaron, y Eleanor pudo notar, que no sintió nada, eran dos perfectos extraños, que, de no ser por su nieto, tal vez nunca más hubiesen cruzado sus vidas, pero Eleanor sabía cuan fuerte era el sentido del deber en Richard, y lo poderoso que era el llamado de la sangre para él.

¿Y bien Candy, te ha contado Richard el plan?

Sí Eleanor, no han dejado nada al azahar… pero… solo puedo aceptar bajo una condición muy clara. – respondió la rubia buscando los ojos del hombre mayor que mostraba un claro espejo de como sería el padre de su hijo cuando llegase a esa edad.

Dime, y veré si es posible cumplirla… - le dijo Richard, sin saber que esperar.

¿Cómo sé que no me prometerá algo, para después retractarse? – le preguntó la chica de manera directa, pero antes de poder responder Eleanor lo hizo por él.

Porque… "El honor ante todo". –

¿El honor ante todo? – preguntó Candy… rebuscando en su mente, si alguna vez había escuchado esas palabras antes…Terry hablando amargamente del duque en el San Pablo, tal vez…

Es el lema de mi familia… de nuestra familia si aceptas ir conmigo…dime cuál es tu condición, y puedes estar segura de que seré fiel al único código que ha regido mi vida, para bien o para mal.

Terrence, no se enterará jamás de que Alexander es su hijo… no voy con usted para comprar tiempo, y ver si algún día él cambia, y entonces podemos ser una familia feliz, primero, porque… jamás podría perdonar lo que nos hizo, ni mucho menos pensar en construir una vida a su lado, y segundo… segundo… porque… - las palabras se atragantaban dentro de ella, la rabia, la impotencia, y el dolor se mezclaban atenazando su garganta.

Segundo, porque amas a un hombre que no es mi hijo, y de poder rehacer tu vida con alguien lo harías con él. –le dijo Richard sin rodeos.

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo lo sé? Candy, no estoy aquí porque no tenga opciones, o porque Eleanor me haya chantajeado. – El duque pudo leer sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia y viendo la mirada de Eleanor, supo que ella no le había dicho nada sobre el chantaje. – lo siento Eleanor, no sabía que no le habías dicho… verás, accedí a hablar con ella, porque tiene en su poder algo que puede dañarme seriamente, y amenazó con usarlo, si no la escuchaba, eso, acusó mi curiosidad, nunca, lo había mencionado, ni aún para recuperar a Terry, sin duda, la razón para buscarme debía ser importante, así que hice lo que corresponde, investigar… y entonces, preguntando en los lugares correctos, me enteré de muchas cosas, entre ellas, cómo te trató Terrence, la respuesta de los Andrew a su insolencia… pero, nada sobre ti o Alexander, Eleanor había cubierto sus huellas apropiadamente, Eleanor, pensé que tal vez querrías que intercediera en favor de Terry, y estaba decidido a que mi respuesta sería negativa, pero, debía escucharte, y por eso lo hice. Candy, conozco la verdad, por completo, y aunque he cometido muchos errores, por los cuales podrías llegar a pensar que es la razón del egoísmo de Terry, puedes estar segura, de que condeno cada uno de sus actos, y no culpo a los Andrew por su reacción, conociendo a un hombre como William, seguro no considera saldada la deuda de Terrence, después de todo, le arrebató lo más preciado en su vida, tú, y puedes estar segura de que no interferiré, jamás en lo que decida hacer par que Terry encuentre justicia. He escuchado decir que los Andrew siempre pagan sus deudas, lo mismo sucede con los Grandchester, y yo, estoy endeudado contigo por la forma en que te trató mi hijo, y porque eres la madre de mi nieto, puedes estar completamente segura, de que Terrence no se enterará por mí que Alexander es su hijo, y la decisión de a quién entregarás tu corazón en un futuro, es completamente tuya, aún si decides un día que ese hombre es Terry, yo no interferiré, sin embargo, estaré ahí pare respaldarte en cada una de tus decisiones, eso, es lo que puedes esperar de mí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

Candy volteó a ver a Eleanor, buscando consejo, las palabras del duque habían parecido sinceras, pero, ella no conocía al hombre.

El honor, ante todo, querida mía. – le dijo Eleanor, por respuesta, aún sabiendo, que con eso sellaba su propio destino de soledad. Candy respiró profundo, y tomó su tiempo, para hablar, como sopesando sus palabras.

Gracias, por su sinceridad, milord, confío en usted… y en Eleanor… supongo que no puedo seguir siendo Candice White Andrew.

No, querida… lo siento. – le dijo Eleanor tomando su mano.

¿Tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto al nombre? – preguntó Ricard con practicidad.

Candy guardó silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando, pensando, de pronto una idea vino clara a su mente, un nombre que le recordaría el resto de su vida al hombre que amaba, y que, si Albert lo escuchaba, le haría recordar a una persona amada para él, aun que esa persona, no fuese ella.

Rosemary…- dijo, esperando que ninguno de los dos preguntara porqué.

Eres francesa, mi querida Rose…- dijo Richard, como pensando para sí mismo.

Rose Marie…Estelle… Grandchester. – dijo Eleanor suavemente, regalándole a Candy el nombre que ella y Richard habían pensado utilizar cuando estaba embarazada de Terry para nombrar a su bebé, si acaso era una niña. Estelle.

Rose Marie Estelle Grandchester. – repitió la rubia ausente. Richard cruzó su mirada con Eleanor, por supuesto que el también recordaba, y estaba de acuerdo, de alguna forma, Candy, era ahora esa hija, que nunca tuvieron.

Le enseñaron a usar una peluca, contrataron tutores, y cuando Alex cumplió los seis meses, Richard y ella se embarcaron rumbo a Londres, aún había mucho formalismo entre ellos, pero, un día Alex terminó por romper sus reservas.

¿Podría tomar a Alex por un momento, olvidé el parasol?

No estoy seguro de saber cómo se hace… Rose.

Solo tómelo en brazos y no lo deje caer. – le dijo ella pasando al bebé despreocupadamente a los brazos de su abuelo, y caminando con soltura de vuelta a su camarote.

Richard observó al regordete y simpático bebé que se había quedado tranquilo en sus brazos, y su normalmente frío corazón dio un salto. Irían primero a Francia a registrarlo, y para que no hubiese dudas de que el duque de Grandchester regresaba a casa con la viuda de su hermano y su hijo… su heredero.

Los meses transcurridos juntos terminaron por romper los formalismos, Candy, naturalmente propensa a ver lo bueno en los demás, se convirtió en un soplo de aire fresco en la vida del duque, quien en poco tiempo se desvivía porque su nuera y su nieto tuviesen todo lo que pudieran llegar a desear. Lo que en un principio parecía una locura terminó por ser la situación ideal, El duque había encontrado una hija y un nieto con quien reivindicar todos sus errores, y Candy encontró la figura paterna que nunca había tenido.

Por casi un año evitó las noticias, no quería saber nada de su antigua vida, ni de las personas que amaba, era mejor olvidar, olvidar que podría haber sido feliz al lado del príncipe de la colina. Pensar en el dolor que sus madres, Archie, y Albert vivían era desgarrador, y rogó todos los días porque al fin encontraran felicidad.

Un buen día, tal vez por casualidad, o quizá porque Richard lo había dejado a su alcance a propósito, Candy se topó con el anuncio que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, Albert se casaba, por un lado, Candy sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, y que tibias lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, pero a la vez una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

¿Qué sucede Rose? – preguntó la suave voz femenina con preocupación, el único eco del pasado que quedaba en su vida.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia la joven castaña, quien pudo de inmediato identificar la mezcla de emociones que se revelaban en su rostro, tomó asiento a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella tratando de darle apoyo.

Te has enterado…

¿Será feliz?

Mi madre dice que al parecer si lo será…

Una decidida sonrisa asomó entre las lágrimas.

Entonces yo seré feliz por él.

Lo amas…tal vez haya una forma de…

No Patty, no hay forma, este es el camino que decidí recorrer, y cuando tomé esa decisión renuncié a él… sin embargo…

Nunca dejarás de amarlo, ¿cierto?

No Patty, mi corazón es suyo y de nadie más… aunque nunca pueda decírselo o demostrárselo.

Tal vez un día… al menos él sigue en el mundo de los vivos….

Patty, lo siento… yo…

No, no lo dije por hacerte sentir mal, es solo que la vida da muchas vueltas mi querida amiga, y mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.- Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un apretado abrazo, sus corazones aún sangraban, pero todavía eran muy jóvenes, y quizá un día podrían encontrar el amor una vez que sus corazones hubiesen sanado.

 **Lakewood 1918**

Albert caminó lentamente por los jardines, las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, rememorando, lo que parecía toda una vida atrás, lejana, ajena a él, recordaba haber vivido de contrabando en esas tierras, y haber observado de lejos, la vida que sus jóvenes sobrinos llevaban, añorando unirse al grupo, pero sobre todo recordaba el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella, Candy… habían pasado un par de años desde su muerte, y el dolor de su ausencia parecía haberse suavizado, pero no había desaparecido, hoy caminando en el bosque podía sentir su presencia y casi podría jurar que escuchaba su risa cantarina un poco más adelante entre las veredas. Pero era inútil tratar de correr a su encuentro, ella ya no estaba en los círculos de este mundo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio familiar, el pasto estaba húmedo por el rocía de la mañana, el lugar era silencioso y apacible, en él había muchas tumbas, algunas, le eran ajenas, otras, eran cercanas, la de sus padres, la de Rosemary, Anthony, Stear, y Candy.

Candy… justo frente a su tumba es que sus pies lo habían llevado, sabía bien que su cuerpo no estaba ahí, sino en un sarcófago de metal en el fondo del mar. Y su corazón se contrajo de dolor ante los recuerdos. Sin importar el tiempo que había pasado, su ausencia aun dolía.

Ella, su pequeña princesa había sido su todo, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de dulce Candies que depositó con ternura y reverencia sobre la helada lápida de blanco mármol.

Se arrodilló frente a la blanca lápida de mármol y cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando su sonrisa, sus locuras, la suave sensación de su piel, su delicioso aroma a flores, su menuda figura entre sus brazos, sus labios carnosos que tanto había anhelado probar, sus rebeldes rizos de seda, ella, la encarnación divina del amor… y de pronto su corazón se sintió muy pesado, era consciente de la intensidad de su amor por ella, así como de que por más que lo había intentado, no podía borrarla de su corazón, Candy era una parte definitiva de su vida, una que nunca se iría, su amor por ella no se había muerto, solo estaba en pausa, en pausa hasta que pudiesen encontrarse de nuevo.

Carraspeó un par de veces, las palabras parecían negarse a salir, un enorme nudo atenazaba su garganta, pero él era más fuerte, y necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

Candy…pequeña… jamás voy a olvidarte, hay una parte de mí que desearía haber ido a tu lado en el auto ese día, para así estar juntos ahora, pero, no fue así, tu te fuiste antes, y yo, estoy aquí, sin ti, he vagado como alma en pena por los pasillos de Lakewood, recordando cada instante a tu lado, convertí el Magnolia en un museo a tu memoria, cerré mi corazón por mucho tiempo, creyendo que lo mantendría fiel a tu memoria por el resto de mis días, pero, mi amor, el destino se coló una vez más, el deber familiar, las obligaciones, el nombre de los Andrew me reclama… mi corazón se parte en dos, porque a decir verdad, gran parte de él es y será siempre tuyo, pero una mujer logró lo imposible, se ha colado en la ínfima fracción de él que no está ocupado por ti, si debo ser completamente honesto, no la amo, no como te amé a ti, eso es imposible, sin embargo, la amo, de una manera completamente distinta, tal vez más sosegada, menos arrebatada… y sé, que si todo hubiese salido como en un principio lo deseaste, si él te hubiera amado, y valorado, este día hubiera llegado de forma diferente… y preferiría mil veces el dolor de saberte ajena, pero feliz, que esta horrible agonía de haberte perdido total, completa y contundentemente. Candy, mi amor, mi princesa, estoy agotado, eternamente lleno de dolor, mi garganta parece atenazada, y si creyera que hay una forma de ir a tu lado hoy mismo, lo haría, pero no la hay, debo ser fuerte, ponerme en pie, levantar la frente en alto, ser el hombre del que tú te sentirías orgullosa… Ella te caería bien… es honesta, transparente, diferente a las demás, tal vez muy parecida a ti… y a la vez, completamente distinta… simplemente porque no eres tú…vine hasta aquí, no para despedirme, sino, para pedirte que compartas este momento de mi vida conmigo… Candy, mi vida, me voy a casar… su nombre es Evelyn…y tal vez, solo tal vez, a su lado un día lograré que tu recuerdo duela un poco menos, y ser feliz… porque debo cumplir con lo que me pediste en tu carta de despedida, para que cuando me veas desde donde quiera que estés te sientas orgullosa de mí… te amo, si, en presente, porque mi amor por ti es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro… Adiós, por ahora mi princesa.

Albert se puso de pie, la humedad del césped había dejado sus huellas en sus pantalones, las lágrimas habían rodado, por su rostro, pero, eso a él no le importaba, había venido a decir adiós al pasado, para así, poder ver de frente al presente, y tal vez tomar las riendas de su futuro.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la mansión se dirigió a la biblioteca, George lo recibió con un vaso doble de whiskey y esperó a que lo bebiera para hablar, analizando cada rasgo y gesto de su muchacho, sus ropas eran las de antes, sencillas, prácticas, llevaba barba, sus ojos se veían cansados, y su cabello no estaba perfectamente recortado, hacía dos meses que se había retirado de la vida pública, y él había decidido darle tiempo, sin embargo, era imposible seguir así, era tiempo de regresar al mundo de los vivos, los negocios esperaban por él, pero, sobre todo ahora esperaba por él una mujer, una que no era Candice White Andrew, pero, que sin duda, podría ser buena para su muchacho.

Mañana llegará el barbero para hacerse cargo de ti, también el sastre, y me permití pedir una selección de joyas de donde puedas escoger para regalar a la señorita Evelyn a tu regreso…

George…

¿Prefieres las joyas de la familia?

No, por supuesto que no…tal vez dentro de algunos años, pero no ahora.

No tienes que hacerlo, si no estás seguro.

No se lo hubiese pedido sino estuviera seguro, es solo que ella ha estado en mi mente constantemente.

¿Crees que la estás traicionando?

Es terrible, ¿no lo crees?

Habemos hombres de una sola mujer… o tal vez, de vez en cuando hay mujeres extraordinarias que se quedan tatuadas en el alma… como la señorita Candy…

Como Rosemary…

Así es, ese no es un secreto para ti.

¿Cómo aprendiste a vivir sin ella?

Para mi buena suerte, tenía una misión encomendada por ella, y decidí que cumplirla sería la razón de mi vida, el testimonio tributo de mi amor por ella.

¿Misión?

Tú, mi muchacho, mi misión encomendada por Rose fue cuidar de ti.

Gracias George, pero no era necesario el celibato para hacerlo. – le dijo Albert con una chispa maliciosa producto tal vez del buen whiskey o de su profundo deseo de abandonar su melancolía.

¿Y quien te ha dicho que he sido célibe? Sin embargo, ese no es el tema de nuestra conversación… tienes una misión de parte de la señorita Candy, ¿no es así?

Ser feliz… y cuidar de sus madres.

La segunda la cumples cabalmente, ¿qué hay de la primera?

Evelyn es mi intento de cumplir la primera.

¿Me permites darte un consejo?

Siempre.

No la compares con la señorita Candy, no esperes de ella lo que no puede dar, porque no es Candy, conócela, y amala por ser Evelyn, sin reproches ni a ella, ni a ti mismo, no compares tus sentimientos por ella con los que tuviste o tienes por Candy, eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

No lo haré, por eso necesitaba este tiempo, es el duelo que no viví cuando ella partió, porque había demasiadas cosas por arreglar.

Bien, pues el duelo termina mañana, así que ve y pasa la noche en su habitación tal como lo has hecho estos últimos dos meses…

No, pasaré esta última noche en el Magnolia, y te pediré después que hagas lo necesario para convertir el edificio en una residencia para enfermeras que no tienen recursos suficientes… Tal vez podríamos lograr algún convenio con el hospital para que le den estudios a chicas del Hogar de Ponny…

Duerme sobre la idea, tomate tu tiempo, pero, sobre todo, cumple con tu misión.

Seré feliz. - un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en el masculino rostro.

George lo observó marcharse e hizo los arreglos necesarios para que el barbero, el sastre y el joyero se dirigieran a la mansión de Chicago al día siguiente, estaba seguro, de que Albert lograría todo lo que se propusiera en la vida, incluso, ser feliz en nombre de Candy.

 **Escocia 1923 antes de la boda de Albert y Candy.**

Las estrellas brillaron más fuertes ante la oscuridad, la luna llegó a su punto más alto, después todo menguó, y el alba los sorprendió aún abrazados en lo alto de las murallas, hablando, vaciando sus corazones, desnudando sus almas, compartiéndolo todo, derribaron todo aquello que podría un día amenazarlos. Cuando por fin se separaron para lograr dormir un poco, el alba se dibujaba con claridad en el firmamento, pero, sus corazones flotaban llenos de amor.

Gracias por contarme. – le dijo ella recargándose en su pecho.

No tienes nada que agradecer, solo estoy contento de que estar a tu lado y compartir recuerdos tan dolorosos para ambos es posible hoy…

Ella se puso de puntitas y lo besó profundamente, a lo cual el contraatacó con maestría haciendo que su sangre hirviera.

¿Por qué fue eso? – preguntó ella sin aliento.

Por un futuro sin hubieras. – le dijo sonriéndole y besándola una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

Desearía que la boda hubiese llegado ya… que nuestro futuro fuese hoy.

¿Por qué princesa? – él la observó enrojecer y armarse de valor para responderle.

Porque muero porque me hagas tuya, por pasar la noche en tus brazos, amándote, y despertar a tu lado, porque cada vez que nos separamos, siento que una parte de mi alma se queda contigo, me siento, vacía, incompleta, hambrienta de ti, de tu presencia, Albert… te amo.

Escuchar esas palabras de boca de ella conmovían su corazón, porque la amaba, y porque era justo así que se sentía no solo cuando se separaba de ella, sino, como se había sentido todos esos años en que ella había estado ausente.

Mi vida, justo, así es cómo me he sentido yo sin ti todos estos años, y ahora que te tengo conmigo, por supuesto que muero, por estar contigo, solo quiero que sea perfecto, ten un poco más de paciencia, ayúdame a esperar un poco más, porque si me sigues viendo de esa manera, olvidaré que eres una dama, mi princesa, y simplemente te tomaré en mis brazos, te llevaré a mi habitación, te haré el amor, y mandaré al diablo todo, porque ciertamente, pasar tiempo contigo, y no hacerte mía es una tortura más dolorosa cada vez… pero, te amo, y en ese amor encuentro las fuerzas, para esperar, un poco más. –

Gracias Albert…gracias por amarme más que a tus deseos y anhelos. – le dijo ella besándolo con amor.-

Vamos, descansemos un poco, y te prometo que esta tarde, nos dedicaremos a estar juntos por los jardines mientras los demás duermen la siesta. – le dijo con mirada traviesa. Se besaron una vez más, y luego ella entró a su habitación. Sin saberlo, ambos se recargaron en la misma puerta, uno a cada lado, son una sonrisa embobada en los rostros, y anhelando, que el tiempo pasara rápido, para poder despertar nuevamente y poder pasar el tiempo alimentando su amor.

La tarde era preciosa, los pájaros cantaban, las flores en todo su esplendor inundaban el ambiente con sus suaves fragancias, el sol acariciaba con sus tibios rayos la superficie, Rose y Albert jugueteaban por el jardín ignorando los convencionalismos, el hambre de estar juntos era demasiada, no podía ser ignorada, así que se habían saltado la hora de la siesta. Con travesura deambulaban sin rumbo, creyéndose solos, tomando las pausas necesarias para besarse, contemplar algo que llamara su atención, o simplemente caminar tomados de la mano.

Mientras Rose y Albert retozaban por los jardines, pensando estar solos, alguien más había tenido la misma traviesa idea que ellos, Patricia O´Brian caminaba tranquilamente por el largo sendero bordeado de árboles, el jardín del castillo Andrew era hermoso, igual que todos los jardines de las propiedades Andrew. Era una hora que no siempre veía, porque en teoría era la hora de la siesta, y toda buena señorita de alcurnia respetaba esa costumbre, pero, ese día ella no podía dormir. En medio de tan maravillosa calma, Patty se permitió recordar por un momento un pasado lejano donde con certeza sabía que los Andrew serían su familia.

Por un breve momento, recordó la cálida y locuaz sonrisa de Stear, sus ocurrencias, sus muchas veces fallidos inventos, había amado a Alistear con locura, con la pasión que la adolescencia trae, con el desenfreno del primer amor, de tal forma que cuando él había muerto, creyó que era el fin del mundo, tan profunda fue su tristeza que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, temió nunca dejar de sentir ese profundo dolor que partía su corazón en dos, y apagaba su alma.

Pero el tiempo, había hecho lo suyo, el tiempo y aquellos que la amaban, de tal forma que hoy a sus veintitantos, era una mujer feliz, tal vez para los estándares sociales era una solterona por no haberse casado a los 18, pero eso a ella no le importaba, había estudiado, y dirigido su vida como mejor le había parecido, desafiando un poco o un mucho las convenciones de la época, dependiendo de cuanto le estorbasen, y estaba segura de que una vez más se presentaba ante ella la oportunidad de escandalizar al mundo… pero más importante, emocionante y maravilloso, la oportunidad de ser feliz… ¿se atrevería a tomarla?

Él no solo era un hombre divorciado, sino el hermano del que hubiera sido su esposo…su cuñado si Stear estuviese con vida. Pero Stear no vivía más, ella nunca había sido su esposa, ni consumado su amor con él, y Archibald… Archibald se había metido en su corazón, en su alma, se había revelado a ella como mucho más que el chico amable y vanidoso de antaño, ahora era un hombre, un hombre cuyas pérdidas lo habían fortalecido, le habían conferido madurez, y cambiado en más de un sentido.

Había intentado en vano poner freno a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, al rubor que la invadía cuando pensaba en la mirada tierna y amable de sus ojos color miel, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, todo había sido inútil, llevaba a Archiebald Cornwell grabado en la memoria, a pesar de que no habían compartido siquiera un beso… porque después de todo, él estaba o había estado casado con Anne.

Caminó un poco más, pensando, recordando línea por línea la carta que había recibido esa mañana, no habían sido muchas letras, tampoco había sido una declaración de amor, pero ella sabía que él no le hubiese escrito si no hubiera solucionado su situación con Anne primero.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, y sin poder evitar que una intrusa sonrisa soñadora se asomara en su rostro continuó su recorrido. De pronto el ruido de un par de carcajadas detuvo su andar, justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrollada por un torbellino pelirrojo que corría sin pudor alguno riendo abiertamente, seguida por el señor del castillo, que en cuestión de segundos la atrapó y alzó en brazos haciéndola girar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Patricia sonrió ante la dicha de sus amigos, su corazón henchido de alegría al ver que la vida les sonreía al fin. Pensó en escabullirse, para darles privacidad, pero Rose la vio y susurró algo al oído de Albert para que la bajara, mientras su blanca piel competía con el fuego de sus cabellos.

Albert la puso en el suelo, la tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa se dirigieron a donde estaba Patty.

Patty, disculpa… - Comenzó Rose.

No tienen de que disculparse, por Dios, están en sus jardines, y son libres de hacer lo que más les plazca, yo soy quien lamenta haber interrumpido su entretenimiento. – le interrumpió Patty con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que Rose se ruborizara aún más.

Tampoco tienes que disculparte, más bien puedes acompañarnos a caminar sosegadamente por los jardines, mientras nos cuentas que ha dicho mi querido sobrino en su nota de esta mañana. – le dijo Albert con un guiño travieso mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que caminara con ellos.

¿Cómo sabes que…?- preguntó de pronto apabullada por el conocimiento de Albert sobre su carta.

Jajajaja, lo siento, no debí decirte nada, pero para evitar rumores mandó tu carta dentro de un sobre dirigido a mí. No tienes que contarnos si no quieres. - le dijo Albert disculpándose con su amabilidad y tacto acostumbrados. Patty se encogió de hombros, no le importaba contarles, de hecho, había estado desando hablar con alguien. Aunque tampoco había mucho que contar.

Dice que este fin de semana estará aquí. – dijo tratando de esconder la emoción que embargaba su voz.

¿Te dijo algo sobre Anne? – preguntó Rose un poco ansiosa.

No, pero, no me hubiese escrito para avisar que vendría, si Anne viniera con él.

Tienes razón…- respondió la pelirroja meditabunda por unos momentos - ¿sabes algo Albert? – interrogó directamente al rubio que solo había escuchado con atención, pero guardaba silencio. Antes de que pudiera responder Patty lo interpeló.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, sabe todo, es el patriarca, pero no nos lo dirá. – le dijo provocándolo.

¿Albert? – Rose lo miró penetrantemente y al rubio no le quedó más que responder.

Tengo información. – respondió él evasivamente.- y antes de que me digas que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, debes recordar que hay cosas que no me corresponde decir a mí.

Lo sé amor, pero al menos dinos que sucedió con Anne.

¿Patty? – preguntó Albert para ver si la morena estaba de acuerdo.

Por favor dinos Albert.

Bien, tal vez debamos sentarnos en el solario y ordenar algo de té. – les dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la hermosa estructura de vidrio y acero del siglo pasado que dominaba el paisaje frente a ellos en ese momento.

Después de un rato de admirar las plantas que ahí crecían y escuchar a Albert contarles la historia del magnífico edificio, por fin tomaron asiento y mientras bebían té Albert las puso al tanto.

El divorcio ha finalizado, la custodia de Stear por supuesto es de Archie, y Anne vivirá por ahora en una casa de campo, con una pensión asignada, siempre y cuando se comporte como es debido.

Albert…

Dime Patty.

¿Cuáles son las implicaciones sociales del divorcio?- sabía que debía preguntar lo que temía escuchar y sabía de sobra, peor también confiaba en Albert, y sabía que él le hablaría con la verdad y le ayudaría a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Albert, sabía bien porque preguntaba, y se tomó un momento para responder, a verdad es que tenía aprecio por Patty, y quería con todo su corazón que ella y Archiebald fueran felices.

Para Anne son terribles, pero para Archiebald no lo son tanto, sobre todo porque Anne no se comportó de manera honorable. Claro que lo aconsejable es esperar el tiempo prudente para que ustedes puedan comenzar una relación, sin embargo, debes saber que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. La familia Andrew los respaldará. Y puedes tener por seguro que haremos lo que sea necesario para que puedas tomar tu lugar dentro de la sociedad, y para que la gente olvide que hubo otra señora Cornwell.

Rose había escuchado en silencio y tomó la mano de su amiga apretándola un poco. Lo que tenía por delante no era sencillo, pero, ella y Albert estarían a su lado.

Por supuesto que como mi amiga será entendible que pases temporadas con nosotros… - le dijo con prudencia y fue sorprendida por una carcajada alegre de parte de su amiga.

Jajajaja, así que los dos le harán de alcahuetes. –

Sólo si eso es lo que quieres Patty. – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mejor hablemos de la boda, ¿está todo listo? – el cambio de tema fue evidente, pero a ninguno le molestó.

Todo está listo. – dijo Rose con calma.

Dentro de dos semanas serás la señora Andrew… ¿puedes creerlo? – le dijo Albert tomando su mano y llevándola a sus labios para besarla.

No me importa el glamour de ser la señora Andrew, lo importante es que dentro de dos semanas seré tu esposa. - Se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro por breves segundos, la conexión era evidente, y el amor flotaba en el aire, pero, no querían incomodar a Patty tampoco, después simplemente pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas, bromas y planes, estar juntos, era recuperar un poco del pasado.

 **Un par de días después.**

Archiebald Cornwell observaba la verde extensión de pasto pasar a través de la ventanilla del coche que había ido a recogerlo a la estación. Por un momento se había sentido inseguro al ver que un chofer era quien lo recibía, y no Patty, cómo él lo había esperado, sin embargo, después de un momento de reflexión se dio cuenta que era completamente lógico que eso hubiese sucedido, ella, era una amiga de la familia, y él un hombre recién divorciado, no hubiese sido propio.

Divisó las murallas del castillo y sonrió, vería a su pequeño Stear y a la dulce mujer que esperaba poder hacer su esposa algún día.

El auto se deslizó con elegancia sobre el largo camino de grava rojiza típica de la región y Archie pudo divisar la bienvenida formal que esperaba por él, la servidumbre formada, su tía, Albert, Rose… un par de pequeños que no podían estarse quietos y mantener su lugar, y ella, su esbelta figura enfundada en un vestido color lavanda, su cabello a la altura del mentón, las gafas que enmarcaban su rostro, y sin siquiera estar a su lado Archie podía ya percibir su suave aroma a jazmines.

El auto se detuvo, él descendió con su porte acostumbrado, recordándose mentalmente que debía saludar primero a la tía, y a Albert… ni siquiera terminó la lista, porque su pequeño hijo se lanzó a sus brazos y gritó con singular alegría.

¡Papá! – Archie lo alzó y lo abrazó con profundo amor, ese pequeño, era al día de hoy su única familia, y su corazón de padre se angustiaba por lo que su hijo pudiese sentir ahora que no vería a su madre.

Stear, mi niño, que gusto verte, ¿cómo te has portado?

Tío Albert me regaló un Pony, y Tía Rose y él nos llevan a montar a Alex y a mí, tía Patty me lee todas las noches, y la tía Abuela me deja comer postres, pero te extrañaba a ti. – le dijo el niño con ternura.

Archie lo abrazó con más fuerza, y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Patty y la sonrisa tierna en su rostro lo llenó de paz. Mantuvo a Stear en sus brazos para saludar a los presentes, besó las mejillas de su tía, Lady Vivian y Rose, y al final, al final depositó un fugaz beso en la sonrosada mejilla de Patty, deseando en realidad, rodear sus hombros con su brazo, pero sabiendo bien que debía contenerse se limitó a caminar a su lado en dirección al comedor, platicando amenamente sobre el clima.

La comida transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, pero ninguno de los presentes era ajeno al hecho que un par de corazones latían aceleradamente y añoraban encontrarse a solas. Así que cuando terminaron, los niños fueron enviados a dormir, Rose llevó consigo a Patty y Albert le pidió a Archie que lo acompañara.

Ninguno de los dos puso atención de a donde se dirigían, pero de pronto Archiebald se encontró en la biblioteca frente a la mujer que le había robado el sueño últimamente.

Patty… - fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, antes de obedecer a su instinto y abrazarla con ternura.

Archie… yo… -

Shhhh… solo dame un momento así… no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con abrazarte. Me hiciste falta…- le dijo respirando el fresco aroma de sus cabellos.

Tú a mí… - confesó ella quedamente apoyándose en su pecho.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, el resonar de sus acelerados corazones retumbaba en sus oídos, y la cercanía añorada era por fin una realidad. Archie supo que no podía quedarse con ella entre sus brazos eternamente, porque su cuerpo pedía más, quería probar sus labios, acariciarla suavemente, sin embargo, estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo, a cortejarla como era debido, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un loveseat de terciopelo azul marino, dónde la invitó a sentarse con suavidad. Para después tomar la palabra.

Patty… soy libre… y espero que ahora sí me permitas hablarte con el corazón. Te prometí que no hablaría contigo hasta que mi situación no estuviese solucionada, y ya lo está, sé que no soy el mejor partido, soy un hombre divorciado, y con un hijo, pero Patty… te amo… descubrí que me atraías en el baile de presentación de Rose, y después, después me di cuenta que eras la mujer con la que quería compartir mi vida… y es por eso que te pido una oportunidad, para cortejarte, para convencerte de que seas mi esposa… la madre de Stear…

Archie… - pensando que el titubeo de ella era producto de una negativa y no de la emoción Archie tomó la palabra de nuevo.

Sé que tal vez es difícil abrir el corazón de nuevo, que lo que te pido puede sonar loco… descabellado… que hay cuestiones de honor… que… -

Shhhh- Patricia había llevado su mano a los labios de Archiebald para hacerlo callar. – no es nada de lo anterior… -

¿Entonces?

Es abrumador… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mi corazón sanara de nuevo y pudiera, al fin, ver de frente al amor, con determinación, confianza, con la libertad de entregarlo todo… -

Patty, te juro que no te arrepentirás. –

Estoy segura de que no. – le dijo ella con esa franca sonrisa tan característica de ella, y esa mirada límpida, inocente y honesta que permitía ver lo más profundo de su alma. Archiebald tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla profundamente, no era un roce formal, ni una galantería, sino un tierno y apasionado beso, el que él, todo un caballero consideraba apropiado, para una mujer buena y pura como Patricia O´Brian. No se atrevería a rozar sus labios aún, quería regalarle la emoción y la expectativa del cortejo, no precipitarla a probarlo todo de una buena vez, su romance con Patricia O´Brian debía ser memorable, y durar, para toda la vida.

Los días transcurrieron para las dos parejas en una suave bruma de felicidad, sus corazones exultantes, las emociones a flor de piel, la alegría presente en cada momento que pasaban juntos.

Elroy observó desde la ventana con una taza de té en la mano, como sus sobrinos se divertían en los jardines persiguiendo a los pequeños, mientras Rose y Patty preparaban una manta de picnic para los seis, su viejo corazón latía con tranquilidad, por fin, las tragedias parecían haberse terminado, y dos buenos hombres tenían la posibilidad de ser felices.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y el mayordomo anunció la presencia de Lord Grandchester, Elroy volteó majestuosa, con su amable sonrisa lista para recibir al duque como la excelente anfitriona que era.

Milord, es un gusto recibirlo, pase, por favor.

Richard, mi querida Elroy, los formalismos sobran entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Por supuesto, pero, debe uno mantener la semblanza de las buenas costumbres. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa indicándole un asiento.

Gracias, aunque me gustaría ver lo que mirabas por la ventana, siento curiosidad ante tu mirada complacida.

Hay cosas en esta vida que me complacen, Richard Grandchester, pocas, es cierto, como estoy segura te sucede a ti también, y como, compartimos un par de esas cosas, me permitiré satisfacer tu curiosidad, ven acá y velo con tus propios ojos.

Richard se acercó a la ventana, apartó suavemente las cortinas de pesado damasco color salvia y contempló el cuadro, era simplemente perfecto, la risa cantarina de Alexander y Stear llegaba hasta sus oídos, la vitalidad de Archi y Albert, así como su abyecta masculinidad estaba abiertamente manifiesta, mientras Rose y Patty disfrutaban riendo, Richard vio como los dos pequeños corrieron hacia ellas para lanzarse a los brazos que esperaban abiertos.

Son felices.

Así es.

Bien, habrá que hacer lo necesario por mantener esa felicidad.

¿Ha sucedido algo?

Nada que no tenga remedio, mi querida Elroy, pero cuéntame, como esté el pequeño Stear sin su madre.

Tú mismo lo has visto… debo confesar que el niño está acostumbrado a no tenerla a su alrededor, y quiere mucho a Patty, por ahora, Archibald y Patricia mantendrán la distancia y en su momento, Archiebald hablará con él, y claro, si pide ver a Anne, y ella ha hecho lo apropiado, pues, lo llevaré a verla.

Parece un buen plan… Alexander adora a William.

Ha comenzado a llamarle papá, William firmó los papeles de adopción frente a Alex, e hicimos una pequeña celebración.

El chico merece tener un padre… - parecía que Richard iba agregar algo más, pero, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la encantadora Vivian entró al lugar distrayendo su atención. Los tres departieron juntos hasta la hora de la siesta de las damas, cuando Richard aprovechó el momento para hablar con Albert.

Albert observó con atención al duque mientras le extendía un trago, parecía un poco tenso, y la forma en que tocó sus sienes delató un seguro dolor de cabeza. Le extendió un vaso corto con un single malt y decidió ir directo al grano.

¿Qué sucede Richard?

Tenemos que hablar… Terry está en Inglaterra. – le reveló el duque, pero por la expresión impasible de su rostro, Richard pudo darse cuenta de que no era una noticia nueva para él

Lo sé, mis gentes me lo informaron, aunque no me queda claro que hace aquí además de jugar, emborracharse y frecuentar prostitutas, que es todo lo que parece haber hecho desde que llegó.

¿Por eso organizaste este viaje a Escocia?

En parte sí, no le temo, pero, quería evitarle a Rose un encuentro innecesario. Dime, ¿tiene algún proyecto?

Reclamar su herencia… fue a buscarme, para pedirme que lo reconozca legalmente.

¿Lo harás?

No, por supuesto que no.

Está en la quiebra y bastante endeudado, es lo que mis reportes señalan. ¿Hizo alguna amenaza?

Dijo que la herencia sería de él, pero, no sospecha que Rose y Alex…

Es mejor, tendremos que estar pendientes, pero no modificaremos nuestros planes por él.

¿Se lo dirás a ella?

No hay secretos entre nosotros.

Bien, eso me parece inteligente, los secretos en las parejas terminan por destruirlas.

Esa misma noche después de la cena Albert y Rose se escaparon a algún lugar tranquilo para estar a solas por un rato, caminaron tomados de la mano por los jardines por largo rato, disfrutando de los sonidos y aromas de la noche.

¿Vas a decirme lo que atribula tu mente? – pregunto ella con suave voz.

Terrence está en Inglaterra y fue a ver a Richard. – le respondió Albert sin rodeos, mirándola a los ojos-

¿Tienes un plan? – preguntó ella con sencillez, no había miedo en su mirada, Terrence Grandchester no le arrebataría la felicidad dos veces, ya no era una chiquilla ingenua.

Planeo cuidarlos y protegerlos ante todo mi amor.- Rose le creía, confiaba ciegamente en él.

No solo a Alex ya mí, tú también debes tener cuidado… le advirtió, sin embargo,

Te prometo que así será, confía en mí… ¿quieres que hablemos al respecto?

Confío en ti, y no quiero que la sombra de él manche nuestra noche. Las noches son nuestras, sin fantasmas ni intrusiones, y menos la de él.

Albert paró su andar y la atrajo a él con firmeza, ella levantó su rostro con anticipación, y sus labios se unieron, reconociéndose en un profundo y lujurioso beso, él la atrajo más a él, sintiendo sus suaves formas, su menudo cuerpo amoldándose al de él sin pudor alguno, sus lenguas danzaron sensualmente, las manos de él recorrieron su espalda, las de ella dibujaron círculos en el amplio pecho masculino. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas y sus corazones se aceleraron, el tiempo pareció no transcurrir, pero la luna cambió de lugar mientras ellos se deshacían en caricias.

Estaban listos, para amarse en cuerpo y alma, se pertenecían, y nada en el mundo volvería a separarlos, ya que ni siquiera la muerte podía luchar contra dos almas, que han sido la una de la otra siempre, como ya lo habían demostrado, el hilo del destino que los ataba, era un cordón de tres dobleces, que sin importar cuantas vueltas diera la vida, o a dónde los llevaran los círculos del mundo, siempre terminaría por reencontrarlos y traerlos de regreso, uno, a los brazos del otro, en las vidas pasadas, en esta, y en las que habría por venir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para escribirme, a algunas alcancé a contestarles en persona, espero lograr hacerlo con todas. Quiero esforzarme por lograr volver a publicar cada semana, pero, es un paso a la vez, ya que la historia no está adelantada. Gracias a todas por su tiempo, y por sus lindas palabras. Gracias a las que tienen una opinión y una crítica, esta nunca ha sido una historia fácil, y las reviews suelen ser polarizadas y apasionadas.**

 **Gracias C por ser mi cómplice en todo esto.**

 **Bendiciones a todas**

 **K**

YNTE 24

Tantos años atrás, Candy había llorado amargamente sobre la tibia hierba de la colina, porque lo que ella creía la mayor tragedia de su corta vida acababa de suceder, sin esperarlo, el momento más oscuro de su vida se había vuelto de pronto luminoso, con lo que ella creyó entonces era una mágica aparición, un príncipe encantado, que la consoló y le regaló las palabras que se volverían el mantra de su vida. "Te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" con esas palabras, su sonrisa encantadora y cautivadora presencia, el destino de ambos había quedado sellado para siempre, ella viviría una vida buscándolo a él, y él habría de hacer lo que fuera por encargarse de que ella sonriera, aún en los momentos, en los que él no recordaba quien era.

Una y otra vez sus vidas giraron en el mismo sentido, encontrándose, desencontrándose y reencontrándose, hasta que no les quedó más que admitir, aquello que sus almas se habían empeñado en susurrarles a lo largo de sus vidas, se pertenecían, eran uno, para el otro.

De una ilusión infantil, había surgido la más hermosa amistad, y posteriormente, la semilla sembrada floreció, regalándoles frutos de amor. Ahora sabían sin duda alguna que su momento había llegado, no era solo el recuerdo de lo que la vida les había arrebatado siete años atrás, las sombras del hubiera y de lo que nunca fue se habían esfumado hace tiempo.

Se amaban, eso era innegable, con sus virtudes, defectos, aciertos, temores, malas decisiones, con su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Hoy, no eran unos niños, tampoco un par de jóvenes impetuosos que querían tragarse el mundo de una sola vez, ahora, años después de haber sufrido por las ausencias, los errores, e improvisos, sabían que, el amor no era fácil, no se trataba solo de ser feliz, sino del pleno conocimiento de la persona amada, de tal forma que las necesidades del otro se vuelven las propias, así como sus gozos se disfrutan a la par, y sus decepciones se lloran como propias.

Albert y Candy sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que una boda, o papeles legales salían sobrando, porque su amor había pasado ya por las pruebas del tiempo, la distancia, la vida, la muerte, e incluso el olvido, que sus necios corazones se habían negado a permitir que se instalara en ellos.

Volverse una sola carne, hacer el amor, sería para ellos, mucho más que un mero acto carnal, alcanzaría más allá de la lujuria, trascendería como la verdadera entrega de dos almas, que se sabían incompletas sin la otra, sellaría con un acto físico, el pacto que se habían jurado sin palabras, ese que los había unido en el pasado, y que los llevaría de la mano a su futuro.

Albert la atrajo a él y la besó una vez más, con pasión, entrega, determinación, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, su cintura, sus muslos, las de ella encontraron el camino entre los botones de su camisa, para poder acariciar la suave y ardiente piel de su pecho.

Vamos. – le dijo con voz ronca, sabiendo que sus cuerpos vibraban con la misma intensidad, y que el momento justo había llegado.

Ella no preguntó a donde, simplemente lo siguió tomada de su mano, cuando llegaron a los establos Albert ensilló su semental y la ayudó a subir frente a él en la silla, una vez montados, la besó una vez más. El camino hacia la entrega era tan mágico, necesario y natural. Sería la materialización de su pacto de amor, el reconocimiento el uno del otro, una conformación más de lo que siempre habían sabido, estaban predestinados a estar juntos, se pertenecían, el uno al otro.

Te amo princesa. –

Yo a ti, príncipe. –

Disfrutaron de los hermosos parajes que la noche les brindaba, de la cercanía, de los sueños que tejieron juntos durante su cabalgata, e inequívocamente, se dirigieron a su lugar secreto. Antes de comenzar a ascender por las montañas Albert detuvo a su brioso animal y miró a Rose a los ojos.

¿Estás lista?

¿Para que pasemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas?

Para ver nuestros sueños hechos realidad.

Ansiosa. – le dijo para luego besarlo.

Vamos entonces.

Llegaron a su tan ansiado y hermoso valle, Albert la ayudó a descender y contempló los rayos de la luna jugando con el rojizo de su cabello y su piel de porcelana, su vestido esa noche era precioso, una delicada creación color crema con bordados de pedrería dorada, las capas de seda caían fluyendo suavemente por su cuerpo, la espalda descubierta, sus hombros y brazos desnudos, un delicado escote al frente que mostraba la suave piel de sus cremosos senos.

¿Te he dicho que te ves divina esta noche?

No. – le respondió ella con picardía, ya que ciertamente se lo había dicho muchas veces, si no verbalmente, con su mirada, con el suave roce de sus manos, con el toque posesivo, atrayente con el que la había tratado toda la noche.

Te ves divina, y tenerte a mi lado es intoxicante, te amo Candy.

Te amo Albert, con cada fibra de mi ser, ahora que se lo que es tenerte conmigo, no podría vivir sin ti.

La tomó de la mano, caminaron juntos, expectantes, emocionados, henchidos de anticipación, atravesaron una espesa arboleda, que a simple vista no conducía a nada, sino a un espeso bosque, pero que ambos sabían lo que se escondía en medio de ella.

Candy se abrazó a Albert de emoción, y él la sostuvo cerca de sí. El aroma del bosque, los mágicos sonidos de la naturaleza, sus corazones latiendo al unísono, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la perfecta intimidad, eran ya de por sí un éxtasis total.

Albert con voz ronca pronunció sus votos de amor, le juró vida eterna a su lado, adoración, fidelidad, declaró su anhelo de tomarla como esposa, en alma y cuerpo, llamando como testigos a las hadas, dríadas y ninfas del bosque, a la luna, las estrellas, la madre tierra y el universo entero, recordándoles, que desde el inicio de los tiempos había un solo destino para ellos, que ella fuera, su mujer, su amiga, su compañera, la madre de sus hijos, el pilar de su existencia, su amada.

Ella devolvió promesa por promesa, jurando con suave voz conmovida por la vehemencia de los sentimientos de él hacia ella, sacudida por su pasión, envuelta con sus suaves palabras de amor. Recitó su propio conjuro, prometiendo caminar a su lado, ser su todo, amarlo sin reservas, entregar por su amor hasta el último aliento, responder a su llamado, porque él era para ella, el hombre de su vida, su príncipe, su cómplice, su amigo, el padre de su hijo, el amor verdadero, su amado.

Sus miradas entrelazadas se fundían en una sola, y al mismo tiempo, se acercaron el uno al otro para perderse en un suave beso de amor, de entrega y de fe. Ella se recargó en su pecho, él la acunó en sus brazos, y permanecieron así, juntos, conmovidos hasta los huesos, tal vez por solo un minuto, o quizá por toda una eternidad.

¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó él besando sus rojizos cabellos.

Todo es perfecto, simplemente perfecto… tal como lo soñamos… y la cabaña está al fin completamente terminada...

Así es, ¿quieres verla por dentro?

Por supuesto que sí… vamos. – ahora ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo, era una niña pequeña llena de expectativa, quería verlo todo, explorar cada rincón con él a su lado.

Su valle secreto era maravilloso, y esa cabaña era todo lo que siempre habían soñado para su primera vez juntos, era la conjunción de todos aquellos lugares comunes que compartían, la naturaleza, Escocia, la libertad de ser simplemente Candy y Albert, sin títulos, sin pasados, sin secretos, sin máscaras. El monumento a su amor, a su esencia, y ahí escribirían el testamento de lo que el amor significaba para los dos, la comunión de dos cuerpos, la entrega de dos almas que se han pretendido eternamente, y han renacido en el mundo con el único propósito de estar juntos.

Albert abrió la puerta, el olor a madera nuevo inundó su sentido del olfato, el fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea, la estancia se encontraba suavemente iluminada, era acogedor, suave, delicioso, el escenario perfecto para amarse.

Su corazón estaba en paz, relajado, confiado en que después de todo lo que habían pasado, la vida les debía a ellos, y ahora al fin pagaría el saldo pendiente de felicidad. Ambos sabían lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ignoraban que el amor se puede sentir en cada poro, que cuando amas, las caricias y los besos se vuelven sublimes, y que no hay palabras para describir todo lo que sucede entre dos amantes que se entregan por primera vez, sin reservas, ni restricciones, solo con infinito amor.

Sellaron sus votos con besos y caricias, Albert se encargó de borrar con su boca y con sus manos todo el dolor y el pasado que pudiera aún pesar sobre ella, marcó su piel con su amor, reclamó cada centímetro de su cuerpo como su tesoro, la amó con devoción, sin egoísmos, sin reclamos, solo con infinito, y puro amor. Candy le regaló todo su ser, se entregó a él sin reservas, lo amó como siempre soñó hacerlo, sin tapujos, sin temores, sin tabúes, ella era su mujer, su compañera, la diosa que el veneraba con cada beso y caricia, él era su todo, el único capaz de llenarla, complacerla, hacerla sentir segura, y de borrar su pasado con un beso.

Albert plasmó con pasión y ternura nuevas sensaciones, conjugó nuevos versos, escribió poemas en su piel con sus manos, dibujó obras de arte con sus besos, de tal forma que ella nunca se había sentido tan amada, plena y satisfecha. Candy lo probó todo de él, reconoció cada centímetro de su piel, bebió su aroma, sació su hambre, veneró su masculinidad, y ofreció su femineidad en el altar de su amor, su unión era el resultado del amor más puro y maravilloso que pudiera existir.

Esa noche conocieron y reconocieron el paraíso, tomados de la mano, conjugados en uno solo, sin reservas, sin límites, el éxtasis, el nirvana, el cielo, estuvieron a su alcance, y habitaron en ellos por un tiempo.

Yacieron abrazados por un rato, acariciándose suavemente mientras sus agitadas respiraciones y acelerados corazones encontraban de nuevo su ritmo natural, embriagados el uno del otro, sus cuerpos se entrelazaban como uno solo apenas cubiertos por las magníficas sábanas blancas.

Dios… - fue todo lo que ella pudo articular.

¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

No puedo siquiera pensar, fue… sublime… Albert… mi amado.

Solo porque estamos juntos, solo por eso… - la atrajo más a él y la besó. Se dejaron llevar por el deseo una vez más, las oleadas de placer iban y venían, juntos componían una obra maestra, sus cuerpos parecían decididos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Si se amaron una, cinco, o más veces no lo supieron, cuando el firmamento comenzaba a clarear Morfeo pudo al fin seducirlos y cerraron los ojos por un breve espacio de tiempo.

Candy abrió los ojos, pensando si todo había sido un sueño, miró a su alrededor, no estaba en su habitación, Albert no estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y la ropa tirada alrededor de la suntuosa cama le confirmó que había sido real, se acercó al enorme ventanal ahora cubierto con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde musgo y recorriéndolas pudo apreciar la magnífica vista…estaban en su refugio soñado, Albert había hecho realidad cada uno de los castillos en el aire que habían construido juntos.

El aroma de café llegó hasta ella, recogió la camisa de él del suelo y logró abrocharse algunos botones antes de salir de la habitación, admiró el acogedor hogar que habían construido y fue en busca de su amado.

Has despertado bella durmiente.

Después de la faena de esta noche, no entiendo como es que tu estás despierto. – le dijo ella sin sonrojarse, y acercándose a él para besarlo.

Albert observó su rostro radiante, su rojizo cabello despeinado, su delicado cuerpo perdiéndose dentro de su camisa, las piernas desnudas, era hermosa, su mujer, su amada, su princesa, la causante de sus desvelos, muy pronto su esposa, o más bien desde esa noche su esposa, porque sabía que no le importaba el que dirían, quería dormir con ella en sus brazos cada noche de ahora en adelante. Después de todo sus votos habían sido ya pronunciados, las promesas habían sido hechas, y se habían entregado el uno al otro como culminación de los mismos.

Puedo continuar con faenas semejantes todo el día si así lo deseas amor mío. – le dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Y yo no deseo nada más, Albert, no quiero nada más que estar en tus brazos, por mí esto es todo, las promesas que intercambiamos anoche entre besos y suspiros son todo lo que necesito de ti.

Lo sé, pienso lo mismo, sin embargo, cumpliremos con lo que ya planeamos, quiero verte vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí por el atrio de la antigua iglesia. Sobre todo, quiero hacerte las promesas correspondientes según el antiguo rito escocés, con los jefes de los clanes presentes, nuestras manos atadas por el tartán de los Andrew, la espada del primer William enterrada frente a nosotros, el sol apenas poniéndose…

Suena mágico, por supuesto que quiero que hagamos eso, quiero verte parado al frente con tu kilt, diciéndome con la mirada que soy la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida.

Lo eres mi amor. He sido tuyo desde siempre, y siempre supe que solo contigo haría ese ritual.– le dijo tomándola por la cintura y alzándola para sentarla sobre el mostrador de granito para besarla más íntimamente. Ella respondió gustosa, y seguramente hubieran hecho el amor una vez más, si el olor a pan quemándose en el fuego no hubiese llegado a ellos.

Desayunemos, pero, no deseches esa fantástica idea. – le dijo ella metiendo su dedo en el frasco de mermelada para llevarlo a su boca.

Debemos reponer fuerzas sin duda, le dijo bajándola del mostrador y dejándola alejarse de él un poco para poner la mesa mientras él terminaba de prepararlo todo.

Decir que, disfrutaron ni siquiera comienza a describir lo que vivieron juntos, en esas horas robadas, llenas de amor, pasión, anhelos al fin alcanzados. Hay quienes dicen que hacer el amor te vuelve una sola carne y une las almas de alguna manera mística, en el caso de ellos, sus almas parecían la mitad de una misma, que por fin se sentía completa al haberse hallado el uno al otro.

Cuando el sol tiñó en suaves tonos cobrizos el firmamento anunciando su partida, Albert montó a Candy en el corcel, y emprendieron el regreso, se besaron una vez más en la entrada escondida a su valle secreto, y cabalgaron de regreso al hogar. Tuvieron poco tiempo para alistarse para la cena y así reunirse con la familia apropiadamente, por supuesto que llegaron un poco tarde al comedor, pero, ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno al respecto, sería inútil preguntar sobre sus andares y razones, era claro, que eran felices, y después de tanto tiempo, eso era lo único que les importaba a los presentes.

Mami, tío Archie me dejó montar un caballo grande a mi solo. – declaró Alexander con emoción provocando que el aludido se atragantara con la sopa ante la mirada inquisidora de los adultos.

Pequeño bribón, habíamos quedado que sería nuestro secreto. – le dijo Archie con una sonrisa, pero sin asomo alguno de culpa en su guapo rostro.

Lo siento tío, para mami no hay secretos. – le dijo el chiquillo con un natural encogimiento de hombros.

¿Qué caballo has montado Alex? – preguntó Albert con interés, no estaba seguro de que opinaban Rose o Richard, pero, sabía bien, que en la familia Andrew era una costumbre natural montar briosos corceles desde pequeños, incluso él había puesto alguna vez al pequeño Stear en lomos de algún corcel lo suficientemente dócil para que el niño no saliera lastimado, pero, un corcel al fin.

Lohengrin, papi. -le respondió Alex con radiante sonrisa.

Es un excelente caballo Alex, si gustas y aprendes a manejarlo con seguridad es tuyo, hijo. – le dijo con tranquilidad, haciéndose una nota mental de ser él quien se asegurara de que el niño aprendiera a manejar el caballo hábilmente.

¿Mami? – preguntó el pequeño buscando la mirada de su madre que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, sobre su pequeña conciencia pesaba el hecho de que en realidad tenía prohibido montar a solas nada que no fuera su fuerte pony galés.

Rose rio ante la mirada suplicante de Alex, ya que el mismo Albert la veía de la misma manera, era un poco extraño compartir las decisiones sobre la vida de su hijo con alguien, Richard siempre la había dejado hacer y deshacer, sin cuestionar nada. De pronto se encontraba con una situación nueva, desconocida, le sonrió al pequeño, y aunque esperó a ver si Richard o la tía Elroy tenían algo que decir al respecto, al parecer, nadie estaba dispuesto a opinar.

¿No es muy pequeño? – preguntó a Albert sin rodeos, quien con ternura tomó su mano y le respondió con una pregunta.

¿A que edad aprendiste a lazar y a montar amor mío? - la sonrisa pícara de Albert y sus palabras le recordaron una vida que hacía mucho parecía perdida para ella, pero, era cierto, sin duda había sido muy intrépida a la edad de Alexander, y ahora veía que de cierta manera había sobreprotegido al niño. El apretón reafirmante en su mano le dio el valor de responder.

Puedes comenzar a aprender, Alex, pero, no montarás solo hasta que papi diga que estás listo.-

Lo prometo mami. – dijo el chiquillo con una radiante sonrisa hacia su madre y un guiño de ojo a su papá.

La cena continuó sin contratiempos, mientras los niños contaban sus aventuras de ese día y los adultos escuchaban pacientemente, a eso de las 8:30 las hayas aparecieron para llevarlos a dormir, y los mayores se retiraron a uno de los salones para disfrutar del postre.

Sentados, uno junto al otro en un sofá, Albert tomó la mano de Rose y la besó con un sentimiento especial.

¿Por qué fue eso mi amor? – preguntó ella un poco extrañada.

Sé lo difícil que fue para ti darle permiso de aprender a montar a Lohengrin a Alex, y te agradezco que hayas apoyado mi propuesta. – le dijo él con humildad.

No tienes nada que agradecer, mi amor, confío en ti, es solo que…

Has sido madre y padre por demasiado tiempo, lo sé.

Pero, ya no estoy sola, y sé que sabes mejor que yo lo que le corresponde aprender a nuestro pequeño hombrecito. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

Richard había escuchado sin querer el intercambio de palabras y se acercó para palmear el hombro de Albert y besar a Rose en la mejilla. Albert se sorprendió un poco, Rose, sonrió.

Agradeces al cielo que por fin tenga quien me diga como se cría un pequeño caballerito para que no crezca pegado a las faldas de su madre. – le dijo ella con picardía.

No quiero entrometerme, Rose, sabes que nunca lo hago. Pero, Albert, te agradezco por ser la figura paterna que mi sobrino necesita. –

No tienes nada que agradecer Richard, en realidad, no lo hice por poner a Rose en una situación difícil, sino, porque en la familia es natural que los niños aprendan a manejar los grandes corceles desde pequeños, tuve mi primero a los 4. – explicó Albert con sinceridad, sin esperar que su tía interviniera sorpresivamente.

Jajaja, y tú madre, mi querida cuñada, quería matar a tu padre por darte ese regalo, William. – le dijo la mujer mayor con mirada divertida.

Tía…aún así, madre apoyó a padre.

Por supuesto que lo hizo frente a ti, hijo, pero, a tus espaldas, mi querido hermano recibió una reprimenda fabulosa. Rose, hija, los hombres Andrew son intrépidos, no tomaste la decisión equivocada, pero, es normal que dudaras, así que no creas que siempre debes de ceder.

Confío en que Albert solo quiere lo mejor para Alex tía. – le respondió con sencillez mientras tomaba su mano.

Eso jamás lo dudes, amor mío. – le dijo él rozando sus labios con dulzura.

Por cierto, hija, pedí que mudaran tus cosas a la que será tu habitación cuando te cases, faltan solo tres días para la boda, y los invitados comenzarán a llegar a partir de mañana, así que, necesitaré todas las habitaciones posibles. – le informó casualmente Elroy Andrew, como si el castillo no contase con habitaciones más que suficientes para recibir huéspedes, sin mandarla a la habitación que compartía una puerta interior con la de Albert.

Podemos usar la villa Grandchester para invitados. – respondió Richard solicito, sin caer en cuenta en las razones de Elroy.

Richard, querido, Elroy tiene todo bajo control, tal vez lo mejor será que nos retiremos a dormir, porque me temo que el excelente whisky ha nublado un poco tus sentidos. – le dijo Vivian con picardía mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía de los presentes.

Ustedes también deberían ir a descansar, Rose, no quiero que tengas ojeras el día de la boda. Albert, muéstrale el camino, hijo. – les dijo despidiéndolos sin más.

Albert y Rose obedecieron sin chistar, y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta las habitaciones privadas del señor y la señora del castillo. Una vez que cerraron la puerta tras de sí estallaron en risas.

¿Puedes creer que la tía Elroy nos ha mandado a dormir juntos? – preguntó ella cuando logró sosegarse un poco.

Creo, que a estas alturas nada me sorprende de mi tía, amor, mío, ¿tu cama o la mía?

¿Ambas? – preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa, mientras sin pudor alguno se deshacía del vestido ante él para quedar en un tentador juego de lencería. Albert, por supuesto, sonrió ante sus ocurrencias, y con determinación se dedicó a complacerla durante gran parte de la noche, habiendo descubierto que las mieles del amor eran más dulces de lo que habían podido imaginar, se declararon adictos a ellas, y simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Rose recargaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Albert, mientras el acariciaba levemente su espalda desnuda, el tiempo, pasaba tan rápido, que apenas podía creer que al día siguiente celebrarían al fin su enlace matrimonial. La felicidad la embargaba, pero, había un pequeño nubarrón rondando por su cabeza, amenazando con derramar su tormenta.

¿Qué sucede amor mío?- preguntó él haciendo gala de ese sexto sentido que siempre había tenido con respecto a ella.

¿Cómo sabes? –

Es inexplicable, mi amor, solo lo sé. – le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y besando su respingona nariz con ternura.

Estoy nerviosa, por la boda, porque habrá mucha gente… por…-

La seguridad de Alex, y la posibilidad de que Terrence haga acto de presencia, ¿no es cierto?

Sí… -

No tienes de que preocuparte, mi amor, tanto Richard como yo hemos dispuesto medidas de seguridad, mis hombres, y los suyos tienen dos únicas misiones, Alex y tú, además Richard ha prometido, que él se hará cargo de vigilar a Alex, lo mismo han prometido Archie, Patty, Vivian y la tía, mi vida, quiero que disfrutes el día de mañana, pero, si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado, solo tienes que decírmelo y volveremos a las murallas del castillo.

No… también quiero disfrutarlo, al fin, mi sueño se hace realidad, me caso con el príncipe de la colina, y no permitiré que él arruine eso, no viviré el día de nuestra boda con miedo e incertidumbre. – le respondió ella con decisión mientras su mano traviesa viajaba al sur de su anatomía y sus labios de fresa buscaban sus carnosos y deliciosos labios para besarlos provocativamente. No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, ante sus dos sencillos actos, Albert reaccionó con determinación, mientras la envolvía en un poderoso abrazo y la aprisionaba entre el suave colchón de plumas y su masculina figura, se deshizo de las sábanas y comenzó a degustar el cuerpo de su amada con glotonería.

Solo una vez más amor, mañana debes verte radiante. – le dijo entre besos, y ella solo sonrió, sabiendo, que harían el amor hasta que sus cuerpos cayeran rendidos, entrelazados, en paz.

La mañana llegó muy pronto, y por un par de horas debieron separarse, mientras, las mujeres hacían lo propio para engalanar a la novia, Richard, Albert y George repasaron con sus hombres una vez más las posiciones que debían tomar. Y después Richard los dejó solos por un momento.

Veo los maravillosos efectos de la presencia de la señorita Andrew de regreso en tu vida, mi querido muchacho, y eso, me hace infinitamente feliz.

Y yo confirmo, una vez más que a ti nada puede escondérsete George, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta?

Justo en este momento acabas de confirmar lo que solo podía nombrar como sospechas, ya que Lord Grandchester fue impecable en cubrir su rastro, hay un árbol genealógico de más de 10 generaciones atrás de Rose Marie Estélle Grandchester, y absolutamente nada que la una con la señorita Candy.

Está de más mencionar que así debe seguir siendo.

Por supuesto que de mi no saldrá mi querido muchacho, es solo que no puedo sino compartir tu felicidad, después de tanta desolación y desamparo. Algún día me contarás la historia completa.

Te prometo que así será mi querido amigo, y me alegra que lo hayas descubierto, porque así puedes entender la necesidad de la seguridad no es por lo que Terrence pueda hacerme a mí, sino a ella o a Alex.

Claro, descuida, no habrá fallas… aunque, si me permites sugerir, debemos dejar que los hombres de Richard lleven la delantera por así decirlo, que si Terrence se presenta se enfrente a los hombres de su padre, no a los nuestros, para no levantar sospechas innecesarias.

Completamente de acuerdo contigo, asegúrate de que así se hará, pero Geroge, he de pedirte otro favor.

Dime.

Disfruta, disfruta de este mágico día, estoy viviendo lo que nunca creí que podría vivir.

Por supuesto que disfrutaré del día de tu boda, mi querido muchacho, y tú hazlo también, ten por seguro que todo estará controlado, si los hombres de Grandchester dejan pasar algo, nuestros hombres irán dos pasos adelante.

Gracias George. – le dijo Albert poniéndose de pie, y dándole un fuerte abrazo al hombre que era un padre y amigo para él. – cabalgarás con nosotros en gala escocesa, eres parte de la familia, tu kilt está ya en tu habitación.

¿Qué dirá la señora Elroy?

Ella misma mandó a hacer tu kilt, así que no tienes como salvarte, y te quiero presente en el handfasting también.

Gracias William. No me digas nada más, ahora vete, debes arreglarte yo afino unos detalles y voy a hacer lo que me corresponde.

Albert partiría montado a caballo acompañado de los demás hombres del clan, todos vestidos en el tradicional kilt de los Andrew seguirían los carruajes de las mujeres, y al final, en una carroza descapotable, Candy, acompañada de Richard, quién la entregaría en el altar.

Su vestido era un sueño de seda blanca y perlas, confeccionado con primor, sencillo, elegante, parecía el sueño de una princesa medieval, Rose se había enamorado del modelo en cuanto lo vio, y pensó que sería perfecto para el rito celta que habrían de celebrar. Sus suaves rizos rojizos estaban sencillamente acomodados, coronados por flores frescas.

Alguien llamó discretamente a la puerta, la doncella abrió y Elroy Andrew entró solemnemente, era claro que la dama mayor se encontraba emocionada, la seguían un par de doncellas cargando un delicado cofre de madreperla que pusieron sobre el tocador y después se retiraron.

Rose, ahora formarás parte de una de las familias mas nobles y antiguas de Escocia, y una de las tradiciones que observamos es llevar el tartán de la familia en eventos importantes, es un gran honor para nosotras, las mujeres Andrew, sé que no te criaste como escocesa, y que tal vez pienses, que arruinará tu vestido… pero William es el patriarca…

Tía, no tienes que convencerme, es un honor para mí que tú seas quien me lo ponga, y te prometo que lo portaré con orgullo siempre. - le dijo suavemente con una radiante sonrisa.

Elroy besó ambas mejillas de Rose y procedió a prender el tartán con un lujoso broche de oro, diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas con la insignia de los Andrew.

Es precioso tía. –

Es el broche que te corresponde como la matriarca de los Andrew, una verdadera reliquia, pórtala con orgullo y dignidad. Hay muchas joyas, que en su momento te mostraré, y tu deber será además de lucirlas, conocer su historia, y salvaguardarlas para las futuras generaciones.

Así lo haré, gracias por apoyarnos, y por darme mi lugar dentro de la familia.

Hace mucho que había perdido la esperanza de ver a mi sobrino feliz, tu llegada a su vida fue la respuesta inesperada a mis plegarias, hija, pero vamos, se hace tarde.

La procesión hasta la iglesia fue espectacular, todo el camino de la aldea al pueblo estaba lleno de flores, los hombres Andrew montaban briosos caballos, incluidos Stear y Alex, que orgullosos portaban el tartán de los Andrew, las mujeres vestían sus mejores galas, el pueblo aplaudía al ver pasar a la novia, la fresca mañana de primavera, era simplemente hermosa, los pájaros cantaban, todo se veía divinamente verde, lleno de vida, de alegría.

Te ves feliz, mi querida Rose. –

Lo estoy Richard, soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo. –

Disfrútalo, querida mía. – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a descender y le ofrecía caballerosamente su brazo para llevarla a donde su amado esperaba por ella.

Albert vio su etérea silueta dibujándose en la entrada de la hermosa iglesia, y su corazón se aceleró con anticipación, la observó caminar por el pasillo, sin perder por un segundo su dulce mirada, que lo veía con devoción y alegría desde el momento en el que había entrado a la iglesia.

Rose, lo vio parado frente al altar, alto, gallardo, guapo, buscó su mirada y se perdió en la silenciosa declaración de amor que sus ojos color cielo testificaban.

Se tomaron de la mano, dijeron sus promesas, con amor y verdad en sus labios. Intercambiaron anillos, se arrodillaron ante el santísimo, juraron en su nombre, y después sellaron su amor y promesas con un beso.

La música inundó el atrio, un límpido coro de voces los acompañó en su salida, el par de recién casados salieron tomados de la mano, y en la puerta de la iglesia volvieron a besarse a petición de los presentes que no podían sino ser contagiados por la alegría y el entusiasmo que desbordaba de Albert y Rose.

Sería un día completo de festejos, y su primera parada era justo a las afueras del poblado, dónde blancas carpas habían sido dispuestas para la primera celebración, un banquete típico planeado no solo para la familia y amigos, sino para los habitantes del poblado, todos ellos habían vivido bajo la égida de los Andrew por generaciones completas. Por supuesto que los violines y las gaitas rasgaron el aire con sus típicas melodías, Albert y Candy giraron embelesados el uno con el otro y desbordantes de alegría, los licores corrieron libremente, la celebración duró hasta bien entrada la noche, aunque la familia y amigos cercanos se despidieron a media tarde, y emprendieron una procesión más hacia una hermosa colina ubicada en los bosques de los Andrew, esta vez montaban juntos un hermoso caballo blanco, compartiendo besos y confidencias mientras disfrutaban del precioso paisaje, así como de la compañía, no eran muchos los que asistirían a la ceremonia celta, solo el círculo más allegado, George, Archie, Patty, Vivian, Elroy, Richard, Stear y Alex, por supuesto, y los jefes de los clanes con sus esposas, era un rito sagrado, íntimo, en el cuál la pareja uniría sus vidas en una ceremonia tradicional, y recordarían a sus antepasados y seres amados que ya no estaban con ellos. Todos, incluidas Elroy y Vivian montaban bellos corceles, llegaron hasta el círculo de piedra, desmontaron y entraron dentro de él, un sacerdote Celta esperaba por ellos, sobre el suelo una triqueta se encontraba dibujada.

Albert tomó a Rose en brazos y caminaron solemnemente de la mano hasta el centro del anillo de piedra, él desenvainó la enorme espada ancestral de doble hoja y la clavó justo en el centro de la trinidad celta, que simboliza la vida, la muerte y la reencarnación, ambos posaron su mano sobre el magnífico pomo de la espada que ostentaba el águila Andrew, y cuya hoja estaba grabada con símbolos de buen augurio. Sus manos fueron unidas con el tartán, el agua, la sal, el pan, las velas, cumplieron su función y con el ocaso como escenario el par de divinos amantes se juró amor eterno.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros, mientras sonrisas de embeleso iluminaban su fisonomía, las promesas no serían en vano, y su amor era a prueba aún de la misma muerte. Cuando la ceremonia terminó Archie y los pequeños entonaron una dulce melodía con las gaitas, y todos bebieron a la salud de los novios.

Al regreso de los novios al castillo los vítores y peticiones de beso no se hicieron esperar, la alegría era desbordante, y los radiantes novios complacieron a sus invitados besándose una y otra vez, sin embargo, antes de las 12 de la noche, cuando la mayoría de sus invitados estaban aún en plena juerga, Albert tomó de la mano a su flamante esposa y con discreción se escabulleron hasta los establos, emprendieron el camino deseado, con la misteriosa luna llena iluminando sus pasos.

Te amo Candy. – susurró él a su oído, aunque todos sus votos habían sido hechos a nombre de Rose ese día, sus votos personales dos noches atrás habían sido para Candy.

Y yo a ti Albert…- le respondió ella besándolo con toda su alma.

Llegaron al hermoso valle escondido, sus cuerpos clamando por la cercanía del otro, sus corazones extasiados ante tanta felicidad, y ellos desbordantes de alegría.

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la hizo descender del caballo acercándola intencionadamente a él, sus alientos se mezclaron y sus bocas se encontraron en una desenfrenada lucha de placer.

Se besaron vorazmente, explorando con sus lenguas la calidez y humedad de sus bocas, degustando el adictivo sabor de sus besos, abrazados, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, nada a su alrededor existía o importaba, nada más que ellos. El tiempo se detuvo, sus almas en perfecta sincronía disfrutaban sin afán, mientras las manos de Albert acariciaban con suavidad la piel de su cuello, espalda y hombros desnudos. Candy enredó sus manos en el sedoso cabello dorado de él, y se apretó contra su varonil figura, sus suaves senos presionando contra el firme cuerpo masculino, queriendo fundirse con él como uno solo. No le importaba si consumaban su amor sobre el delicioso pasto con la luna y las estrellas como sus testigos, lo que importaba era que al fin estaban solos, pudo sentir, la presencia de su hombría rozando su vientre y se apretó más a él, no era la primera vez, pero conocía de sobra las dulces mieles que habría de probar en brazos de su amado.

Albert la alzó en brazos sin dejar de besarla y caminó con decisión, ella estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que su lengua rozando su cuello provocaban en ella que ni siquiera se percató de que ya no estaban al aire libre, solo se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo blando debajo de ella, pero no quería averiguar, no le interesaba si estaba sobre una simple manta, o en la cama de la misma reina, solo Albert importaba en ese momento.

Albert besó su boca con determinación, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura tratando de acercarlo, mientras sus partes femeninas dolían de deseo, Albert besó su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos, mordisqueó suavemente por encima de la tela uno de sus endurecidos pezones, y ella gimió deliciosamente, quería probarlos sin restricciones, buscó la mirada de ella, su sonrisa y aliento entrecortado se lo dijeron todo.

Bajó los tirantes del vestido, escuchó como la frágil tela protesto ante su impetuosidad, pero la ignoró, siguió su camino hasta tener frente a él lo que buscaba, con delicadeza torturó con su lengua una de los rosados capullos que se ofrecían a él, su caricia provocó que ella arqueara su espalda mientras sus manos buscaban febrilmente deshacerse de la camisa de él, quería sentir el contacto de su cálida piel contra la de ella, ante su impetuosidad un par de botones de la camisa volaron por el aire y cayeron sobre el suelo de madera, pero ella aún no se percató de donde estaban.

Tiró de la camisa hasta deshacerse de ella, y admiró el masculino pecho desnudo, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos, su espalda desnuda, su firme trasero aún cubierto por los pantalones, sin más, buscó el cinturón mientras sus bocas se enlazaban una vez más en una sensual danza, un jugueteo primitivo sin restricciones había habido demasiadas por muy largo tiempo, el aquí y ahora era todo lo que necesitaban.

Albert sintió que su piel se erizaba al contacto de las suaves manos de ella con su cintura, por una fracción de segundo pensó en ayudarla, pero él tenía su propia tarea, había encontrado los botones de su vestido en la espalda y con habilidad procedió a deshacerse de la estorbosa tela, al tiempo que ella lo liberaba de sus pantalones. La observó con la luz de luna que se filtraba a caudales por la ventana, su blanca piel, sus rosados pezones, su rostro sonrosado, la mirada nublada por el deseo, y sintió que su miembro se endurecía aún más.

Albert se puso de pie para deshacerse por completo de los pantalones que ella había desabrochado, y Candy pudo atisbar en la penumbra su cuerpo de adonis, se paró de la cama, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarse de donde había salido la cama, en su mente solo había una cosa, o más bien alguien… Albert.

Él observó sus sensuales formas aún envueltas en ropa interior, con reverencia la besó una vez más, y luego la hizo darle la espalda, mientras su boca recorría su cuello y sus hombros, sus manos se paseaban por su vientre, se deshizo con reverencia de su ropa interior, besó su nuca, su espalda, haciendo que millares de descargas eléctricas la inundaran, y que su intimidad se humedeciera por el deseo, las varoniles manos rozaban con suavidad a ratos, estrujaban por momentos, acariciaban con destreza su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir de pasión, y deseo, inadvertidamente la besó para que quedaran de frente nuevamente, y descendió por su anatomía hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, para poder degustar su intimidad, la primera caricia intrusiva la hizo abrir los ojos, su lengua, había saboreado la fuente de su feminidad sin pudor, y a ella le gustaba, no era virgen, pero bien podría serlo, porque nada de lo que Albert hacía hoy con su cuerpo le era conocido, sus caricias devotas en tiempos, salvajes a veces, dulces, arrebatadas, llenas de fuego, todo le era completamente desconocido, porque no era sexo y lujuria solamente, sino amor, ella no era un objeto de placer, sino una participante activa de tan divina danza.

Albert estaba de pie frente a ella nuevamente, y ella tomó en su mano con suavidad el orgulloso apéndice, lo acarició de arriba abajo, y ante la sorpresa de Albert, su lengua traviesa se atrevió a probarlo, con el mismo gusto y fruición con el que la había visto comer un helado más de una vez, golosa y hambrienta. Él se estremeció de placer y un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta. Ella se detuvo por un momento, y regresó a los labios de él estaban completamente desnudos, no había restricciones, miedos o dudas, sino infinito amor, deseo acumulado por años, ilusión, anhelo, y ¿por qué no? Lujuria y pasión.

Te amo Albert.

Candy, mi Candy… esto es todo y más de lo que soñé.

Con ternura la llevó a la cama, y la cubrió con su masculina presencia, mientras ella lo invitaba con sus movimientos a hacer aún más profundo el abrazo a consumar su unión, la besó, con un beso de esos que te hace olvidar todo y pone al mundo a girar a tu alrededor, la espalda arqueada de ella y su cadera alzada restregándose contra su miembro le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber, con firmeza irrumpió dentro de ella, deslizándose con facilidad en su intimidad, el suave gemido y las uñas clavadas en su espalda le hablaron del placer que ella sintió, pero Albert no buscaba suaves gemidos, quería escucharla gritar, llorar, verla retorcerse de placer, reducir a su amada a una masa convulsa, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, donde cada suave roce la hiciera estremecerse con miles de placenteras descargas eléctricas. Así que con maestría se dedicó a amarla, y ella lo sorprendió pagando beso con beso y caricia con caricia. Sus cuerpos perfectamente sincronizados encontraron la cadencia oportuna, y en unísono fueron construyendo la armónica melodía, aumentando el crescendo de su obra maestra, hasta que la explosiva oleada de placer los envolvió al tiempo, y los elevó fuera de sí, no solo ella perdió el control de sí misma, sino que él, por fin encontró alivio en su perfecta intimidad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Preciosas chicas, una vez más paso por aquí para dejar este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, sé que están ansiosas porque termine la historia, y que me estoy tomando mi tiempo, espero que me disculpen por la espera y que disfruten de estas letras. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad disfruto demasiado leerlas y las extraño. Un abrazo a todas.**

 **C, luv ya.**

 **Bendiciones**

 **Key Ag**

 **YNTE 25**

 **Roma, Italia, 1923**

Rose contemplaba maravillada las antiguas ruinas del Coliseo romano, abrumada por su imponente altura y por esa exquisita sensación de azoramiento que uno siente cuando está frente a piedras que no solo son más viejas que uno, sino que han sido testigo de demasiadas cosas.

Albert la observó embelesado, su femenina figura exquisitamente enmarcada en pantalones anchos de cintura alta color ladrillo, una ligera blusa color crema, zapatos cómodos, cubría su blanca tez con un sombrero de anchas alas, y trepaba incansable por las gradas del antiguo anfiteatro. Llena de energía, belleza, pasión, segura y confiada, feliz, tal vez como nunca antes lo había sido.

Hacia dos meses que vagaban por Europa continental, sin prisas y en apariencia sin rumbo, llenando sus días de aventuras, sus tardes de exquisitos manjares, sus noches de música, teatro y ópera. Disfrutando sin freno, prisas o reservas las mieles de su amor, entregándose el uno al otro con pasión y deseo, tal vez explorando lo que para algunos son los límites de lo prohibido, pero para dos almas libres como las de ellos era simple y llano amor.

Roma sería una de sus últimas paradas en soledad, Albert era plenamente consciente de que tenían un pequeño que necesitaba de sus padres, y a quien no planeaban dejar con la familia por demasiado tiempo, Rose no lo sabía, pero él tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella.

Albert, ven aquí arriba, mi amor, la vista es magnífica desde aquí. –

La suave voz de su amada lo sacó de su ensoñación y sin siquiera recordarle que él mismo había sido quien le animó a subir para que contemplara la ciudad, comenzó a subir las gradas de dos en dos con sus largas piernas enfundadas en finos pantalones de lino color crudo. Llegó al lado de ella, rodeó su cintura en un abrazo y aprovechando que las gradas ponían el blanco cuello de ella a su alcance lo besó con deseo, de tal forma que la piel de ella se erizó ante la insinuante caricia, y los colores se le subieron al rostro a pesar de que estaban solos.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor mío, la vista es simplemente espectacular. – le dijo con voz grave, sin mirar al frente, sino asomándose desvergonzadamente en el escote de su blusa.

¡Albert! Ahora entiendo porque pediste un tour privado por el coliseo, dime, ¿planeas algo más?

¿Además de deleitarme con la preciosa vista y besar tu cuello? Tengo grandes planes amor mío, aunque temo que los italianos se mostrarían poco dispuestos a entender que estamos de luna de miel si yo hiciera más que recorrer tus suaves curvas con mis manos mientras estás vestida. – le respondió tentadoramente, mientras acompañaba sus palabras con acciones, delineando su cintura, y deslizando sus manos hasta los cremosos montes que tan descaradamente había contemplado hacia breves momentos con la intención de tomarlos, aunque fuera brevemente entre sus manos.

Albert… alcanzó a pronunciar ella sin aliento ante su atrevida caricia, así como por la evidente respuesta de cierta parte de la anatomía de él ante el prohibido juego.

Tal vez el día de hoy deberíamos suspender nuestro paseo y volver a nuestra villa. –

Mmmm…

¿En serio lo dudas?

Jajajaja, no, por supuesto que no, solo quería hacer las cosas más interesantes. – confesó ella girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Albert la recibió en sus brazos, cálida y delicadamente la envolvió para acercarla a su cuerpo, y corresponder a su beso con pasión, esa pasión insaciable que los consumía día y noche, de la que parecían no poder librarse.

Te amo, esposo mío. – le susurro ella mientras observaba embelesada como los perezosos rayos de sol matutino iluminaban los varoniles rasgos.

Esposo mío… me gusta que me llames así. –

¿No prefieres príncipe de la colina?

Seré lo que tú quieras, mi amor. Así que dime, ¿ya te cansaste de escuchar a estas piedras antiguas susurrar y ahora quieres acompañarme de regreso a nuestra habitación para que yo susurre en tu oído palabras de amor y todo lo que ansío hacerte?

No lo sé, tal vez si me das un ejemplo podría responderte. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, conocedora de sobra de las visiones que su marido era capaz de conjurar en ella, así como de las sensaciones que él podía despertar.

Albert no se hizo del rogar y se inclinó hasta su oído para susurrar con fervor en su ronca y acariciadora voz todo lo que ansiaba hacerle, provocando que se le subieran los colores al rostro y que un jadeo escapara de sus labios.

La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro afuera del coliseo, era aún muy temprano, ni siquiera habían desayunado, y, a decir verdad, habían amanecido conjugando el verbo amar entre sábanas, pero, eso no importaba.

Regresaron entre risas a la villa en las afueras de Roma que fungía como su nido de amor, magnífica, lujosa, antigua y llena de tesoros, pero lo mismo les hubiera dado si hubiesen tenido que compartir un sencillo cuarto en alguna vecindad.

Albert ni siquiera esperó a llegar a la habitación, era el día libre de la servidumbre, así que estaban completamente solos, cerró la puerta principal la arrincono entre la antigua y pesada mesa de mármol y forja que se encontraba en el centro del vestíbulo, y su imponente y masculino cuerpo, frente a ellos había un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo enmarcado en fino y pesado latón dorado, Rose lo observó a través de él, sus masculinas manos subiendo por su cintura, acariciando su torso hasta conquistar sus montes, mientras su boca mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, el sombrero le estorbó, así que por una fracción de segundo dejó su tarea de retorcer su pezón entre sus dedos para deshacerse de él, haciéndolo volar hacia un lugar indeterminado. Recorrió su cuello con sus besos, se dedicó a darle placer a ambos pechos con una sola mano, mientras la otra la acercaba a él para recargar su pelvis en su respingón trasero femenino, Rose observó su propia boca abrirse en un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y provocación, ante la deliciosa sensación de su masculinidad aún parcialmente erecta contra su suave carne.

Mientras tanto una de las manos de Albert se había colado dentro de la ligera blusa de blanca seda, para apartar la camisola de fino algodón y encaje que cubría su brassiere, y hacer a un lado el satín del mismo, para dejar expuesto su blanco monte con su rosada cumbre.

Albert se dio cuenta de la manera en que ella estaba disfrutando ver el espectáculo que él le estaba proporcionando a través del espejo y con picardía clavó su mirada en la de ella a través del mismo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su expuesto seno e incluso lo rozaba con la punta de la lengua haciéndola estremecerse, al tiempo su rosada protuberancia se tensaba ante su cálido contacto.

La desvistió frente al espejo, dejándola ser voyerista de su propio escarceo amoroso, la mantuvo en pie mientras besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, comenzando por su frente, dirigiéndose a su boca, trazó con su lengua un camino entre su cuello y sus pechos ahora desnudos, la hizo rodear la mesa para que esta no fuese un obstáculo entre el espejo y ellos, beso su torso, su vientre, se arrodilló frente a ella y separó sus piernas para torturar con su lengua su femenina intimidad.

Rose podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban ante el infinito placer que el adonis, completamente vestido aún, que tenía por esposo la estaba haciendo sentir. Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa agradeciendo que esta fuese un mueble tan pesado. Albert percibió su debilidad y dejando de brindarle atenciones por un momento, la tomó de la cintura para subirla a la mesa, el frío mármol contra su carne caliente le hizo dar un respingo, pero él acallo el pequeño grito de sorpresa que iba a escapar de sus labios con un beso que les hizo hervir la sangre.

Exijo igualdad de circunstancias- espetó ella en un lastimero jadeo sin aliento.

¿Igualdad de circunstancias? – preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja dejando de besarla a regañadientes por un breve momento.

Quiero ver tu magnífico trasero y ancha espalda reflejados en ese espejo. -

Tus deseos son órdenes, mi amada esposa. – respondió él sacándose la camisa y el pantalón en tiempo récord, permitiendo que sus paños menores revelaran su completa erección.

También los calzoncillos. – demandó Rose provocando que Albert se carcajeara ante su impaciencia. él la complació.

Se acercó a ella con determinación y atrajo su suave cuerpo desnudo al suyo, ella dejó de mirar en el espejo lo que sucedía y se abrazó a él, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de él y besando hambrientamente su piel, amaba su aroma, su calidez, el tacto de su piel desnuda contra la de ella, sentía su miembro presionar contra la entrada de su secreto jardín, y la ansiedad de ser una sola con él invadió su ser, mientras sus manos recorrían con avidez al hombre que amaba con locura.

Te necesito. – jadeo ella con su entrecortada respiración y él, como siempre la complació deslizándose con firmeza dentro de ella, invadiéndola deliciosamente con toda su enajenante magnitud. Entró y salió de ella con tortuosa lentitud, sin dejar de atender con su boca y sus manos las otras sensibles partes del cuerpo que lo volvían loco, era adicto a ella, por momentos había considerado mandar al diablo el resto del viaje, y simplemente quedarse con ella en un lugar privado, donde la ropa sobrase y entonces él pudiese exigir de ella completa desnudez.

La tumbó sobre la mesa, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara ante el contacto del gélido mármol y expusiera sus tentadores pechos aún mas cerca de su boca, que por supuesto no dudó en cerrar alrededor de uno de sus rozados pezones, succionándolo, primero delicadamente, después con fiereza haciéndola gemir con abandono.

Mira hacia arriba princesa. – le ordenó él mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Rose obedeció, de pronto se dio cuenta que el techo también los reflejaba y la imagen de ellos amándose la excitó un poco más, rodeo con más fuerza las caderas de Albert y lo atrajo a ella, para besarlo, se entregaron a ese beso y a la rítmica cadencia cada vez más desenfrenada, su piel se veía sonrosada, sus cuerpos comulgaban en perfecta sincronía, la danza amorosa aceleraba sus ritmos cardíacos y el silencio del solitario lugar era rasgado por los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas, ella lo sintió ensancharse aun más dentro de ella, y él la sintió estrecharse, sabiendo que la exquisita explosión de placer se acercaba, Rose lo atrajo más a ella, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, Albert rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la alzó sus caderas para profundizar su contacto, sus bocas se unieron una vez más en un ardiente beso que solo rompieron cuando el éxtasis de la pasión los asaltó simultáneamente de manera violenta, obligándolos a dejar salir gritos incoherentes que después se transformaron en un te amo.

Cambiaron el duro y frío mármol de la mesa, por la suavidad de los hilos de seda de la alfombra persa que cubría el suelo y yacieron por un tiempo uno al lado del otro, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

Albert, amor mío, regresar a casa ha sido tu idea más brillante en lo que va del día. – le dijo ella con travesura en los ojos, mientras giraba para quedar boca abajo y poder besarlo de nuevo. Se percató de su mirada perdida en el techo e intuyó que ahora era él quien la observaba, así que procedió a besar su cuello y dejar que sus manos vagaran por su anatomía, trazó un camino de besos hacia el sur y se dio cuenta cuando llegó al lugar deseado que bien podrían comenzar de nuevo, así que dedicó amorosas atenciones a su virilidad, deleitándose en la progresiva manifestación de placer por un largo rato, las fuertes manos de Albert acariciaron su rojiza melena que ahora estaba suelta, por un rato él no despegó los ojos del techo, pero, después al igual que ella se rindió a las caricias que le proporcionaba cerrando los ojos, Rose estaba tan concentrada en su embriagante tarea que perdió la noción del tiempo y se sorprendió un poco cuando él la detuvo, lo miró confundida por un momento, pero cuando él la atrajo para besarla, tomar posesivamente sus caderas en sus manos y guiarla para posicionarla sobre su pelvis lo entendió todo. La danza comenzó de nuevo, y ambos se rindieron a ella, consumidos y poseídos por el deseo.

Rose abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama de la habitación principal, de como había llegado a ella, ni siquiera estaba segura, observó a través del ventanal que el atardecer teñía de exquisitos colores rosados, naranjas y dorados el cielo.

Sonrió con satisfacción y ensueño mientras un escalofrío recorría su piel al recordar que habían recorrido diferentes habitaciones y lugares de la villa con sus amorosos encuentros, seguramente sus ropas aún estaban regadas por el suelo del vestíbulo. Observó las marcas rojas que la desbocada pasión había dejado en algunos lugares de su blanca piel, su estómago protestó audiblemente la falta de alimento, y sus tensos músculos le trajeron visiones del desenfreno acrobático con el que se habían entregado.

Albert no estaba en la habitación, así que se decidió a ir a buscarlo, buscó por todos lados su sobretodo, y no lo encontró, no le quedó más que resignarse a vestirse, más se encontró con que sus baúles estaban cerrados con llave y la llave misteriosamente había desaparecido. Había una nota en el espejo – Encuéntrame en la piscina. –

De que se trataba el juego, no lo sabía, pero la excitación y anticipación recorrieron su cuerpo cual descarga eléctrica. Salió por la puerta corrediza que daba a los jardines y caminó por el pasto cálido y húmedo hasta los setos que escondían la piscina, no sin dejar de preguntarse que haría para cubrir su completa desnudez si alguien se atravesara en su camino.

Entró a la casi secreta zona, un jardín diferente, más privado, como el secreto oasis de alguna reina de oriente, y lo contempló dar firmes brazadas a lo largo de la piscina, al parecer tampoco se había molestado en vestirse.

Despertaste, y te ves aún más hermosa de lo que soñé te verías entrando desnuda por ese arco. – le dijo él contemplándola descaradamente desde el borde del agua.

Albert, amor… mis cosas… -

No las necesitarás esta semana. –

La audaz respuesta se quedó sin réplica por unos momentos, porque él salió del agua y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesada.

Comamos algo, debes estar famélica. - le dijo besándola suavemente y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la mesa ya dispuesta con manjares.

Rose tomó asiento, un poco cohibida, quizás por su completa desnudez en la nueva situación que enfrentaba, pero su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Y sucumbió ante la tentación de las viandas expuestas.

¿Lo preparaste tú mismo?

Si, una parte, he despedido a la servidumbre por una semana, y hecho pedidos especiales a nuestros lugares favoritos.

¿Una semana?

Tengo una fantasía que quiero cumplir. – la mirada insinuante y seductora era imposible de pasar por alto. Y Rose se preguntó si debía esperar a que él le explicara o indagar más, lo cierto es que no importaba lo que fuera, moría por hacer los sueños de su amado realidad.

¿Por qué no la compartes conmigo? Y vemos cómo ayudarte a volverla realidad. – Albert sonrió ante la valiente respuesta de ella.

Te quiero una semana completa para mi, sin interrupciones, ni barreras de ningún tipo, no servidumbre, ni paseos, ni compromisos, ni ropa, solo tú y yo, hombre y mujer juntos… Adán y Eva en un paraíso terrenal. ¿Qué dices?

¿Comeremos del fruto prohibido?

En realidad, no creo que nada de lo que hacemos sea prohibido, pero, puedes estar segura de que comeremos el fruto prohibido hasta que no podamos más. ¿Qué dices?

Sabes bien que no hay nada que pueda negarte, pero una vez más exijo igualdad de circunstancias.

Puedes contar con ello, amor mío, ¿algo más?

Pues ya que estamos confesando nuestras fantasías, debo informarte, que yo tengo una que nos incluye a ti y a mí, dentro de esa piscina.

Soy materia dispuesta, princesa mía. – le dijo él poniéndose de pie para tomarla en brazos y aventarse con ella a la alberca, el hambre quedó olvidada, sus cuerpos no querían alimentos, sino más bien anhelaban ser saciados de otra forma, y los dos estaban ansiosos de complacer y satisfacer al otro.

La semana pasó volando, cómplices en la búsqueda del placer no se amaron dos veces de la misma forma, sino que exploraron los límites de su imaginación, expandieron sus horizontes entregándose con abandono a sus apetitos carnales que en vez de verse menguados ante la abundancia parecían crecer con cada momento que pasaban el uno en brazos del otro, de tal forma que al final de la semana Rose se mostró sorprendida cuando Albert le entregó la llave de sus baúles.

Creí que te gustaba verme desnuda.

Soy adicto a ti, _cara mía_ , pero mañana regresa la servidumbre, y tenemos aventuras por realizar.

Ella suspiró evidentemente decepcionada e hizo un puchero.

¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y ahora quisiera poder volver atrás.

¿Quieres otra semana de completa reclusión?

Debo sonar malcriada… ninfómana… - la cara de fingida preocupación de ella era verdaderamente cómica

Jajaja ¡jamás! tus deseos son órdenes, pero sólo nos queda esta semana aquí, y sé que aun hay cosas que quieres ver.

¿Volveremos a casa?

No mi vida…. Era una sorpresa, pero no puedo resistir esa mirada tuya, me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, así que me confesaré. Hice una promesa que pretendo cumplir, así que iremos al Cairo…

¿África? Alex y Stear estarían encantados…

Nos encontraremos con la familia ahí… - Albert ni siquiera pudo terminar de detallar su plan, porque ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó sugerentemente, la sangre de Albert se fue a una parte distinta de su anatomía y terminaron por hacer el amor en su lecho, cuando terminaron, y yacían enredados tratando de recuperar la respiración, Albert la besó con ternura y buscó su mirada.

¿Debo suponer que te gustó la sorpresa entonces?

Cómo siempre, mi amor, has adivinado lo que deseaba.

Ver a Alex.

Si, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados… disfruto enormemente a tu lado y se que él está en buenas manos, es solo que una parte de mi añora regresar y comenzar nuestra vida en familia.

Yo también, mi amor, y también lo extraño.

Albert, mandemos al diablo los planes de esta semana y disfrutemos de nosotros… tal vez no en total reclusión, aunque, a decir verdad, no tengo nada en contra de ello, pero, si sin sirvientes, solo tu y yo…

Tus deseos son órdenes, mi amada esposa.

Siendo así, debo decretar que hagamos de esto nuestra costumbre cada tantos meses.

¿Recluirnos?

Si, y dedicarnos a amarnos de todas las maneras imaginables… y también andar desnudos, porque, adoro verte andar por ahí sin nada encima. – le dijo ella sin pena alguna.

Cada vez que quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo, y yo encontrare el lugar y el espacio para hacerlo, mi amor. –

Ella sonrió satisfecha y procedió a recompensarlo con su boca.

 **El Cairo, Egipto, tres semanas después.**

Albert observó al par de hermosas mujeres caminar entre las arenas del desierto con soltura, mientras contemplaban las enormes construcciones y ruinas del que alguna vez fue un gran imperio, eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, y sus atuendos ese día lo comprobaban, Patricia vestía a la moda europea, con el perfecto traje de explorador imperialista, sosteniendo en su enguantada mano una delicada sombrilla con mango de marfil.

Rose llevaba un atuendo autóctono, parecía una princesa del desierto, cubría su blanca piel con una túnica color marfil de intrincados bordados, un pantalón del mismo tono y material le brindaba libertad de movimientos y su cabello y rostro eran protegidos de las inclemencias de los elementos con un pañuelo grueso de exquisito lino atado a la usanza del país., en la cosmopolita ciudad, el Cairo, que orgullosamente competía con las grandes metrópolis europeas por el título de la mas hermosa, mas de uno había volteado a verla como una curiosidad, en un lugar inundado del mas marcado elitismo blanco, pero, viéndola acompañada por la familia, y reconociendo el porte, poderío e influencias de los Andrew, habían omitido hacer comentario alguno, simplemente lo habían tomado como una excentricidad normal de una dama singularmente hermosa, descaradamente rica, y evidentemente adorada de un hombre poderoso. Ahora en el escenario correcto, Albert podía apreciar con deleite el maravilloso atuendo, que él mismo le había regalado para hacer juego con el suyo, porque el tampoco se rendía a los convencionalismos y encontraba belleza sin límites en la cultura original del continente que los de su clase se habían empeñado "civilizar".

Rose monta con naturalidad envidiable. – le dijo Archie que contemplaba junto a él al par de amigas disfrutar de un paseo en camello.

Ella todo lo hace así… Patricia, no se queda atrás.

Lo sé, jamás imaginé que pudiese ser tan valiente.

Es solo un camello.

No hablo del camello solamente, sino de la forma en que afronta la vida…

Y tu relación contigo… ¿cierto?

Si… no puedo esperar más, Albert, la amo con locura, y sé que hablé de llevar las cosas con calma, pero…

No tienes que explicarme, ni convencerme de nada, si ella está de acuerdo contigo, yo no tengo nada que decir.

Nos casaremos en Marruecos, ahí nos alcanzaran sus padres y su abuela.

Bien, Stear se puede quedar con nosotros para que disfruten del viaje de bodas que ella merece. Y ten por seguro, que como cabeza de los Andrew me haré cargo de que estén protegidos.

No nos importa el qué dirán.

Eso lo sé, pero también sabemos que mantener nuestro buen nombre es importante, te daré un consejo que no me has pedido… pero, que espero te sirva, cuídala para evitar familia por un tiempo… no solo para callar las malas lenguas, sino para que tengan tiempo de conocerse y disfrutarse.

Por supuesto, gracias.

La conversación podría haber seguido por un rato más, pero un par de bribonzuelos que debían dormir la siesta dentro de la tienda dispuesta para su comodidad, salieron y los miraron con ojos suplicantes con tal de conseguir pasear en el camello, ellos también. Y como siempre ninguno de los orgullosos padres fue capaz de resistirse a complacerlos.

Su viaje por el continente fue sencillamente alucinante, debido a la premura del tiempo no sería posible recorrerlo todo, o incluso mostrarles a los pequeños todo lo que ansiaban ver, pero Albert se prometió a si mismo que lo volverían a hacer, se tomarían un año como era debido, y los llevaría hasta ciudad del cabo, pasearían por la sábana africana, y disfrutarían de observar las constelaciones en un cielo exquisitamente estrellado. Por ahora, su destino era Marrakech, la antigua ciudad bereber sería el escenario de la boda de Archibald y Patricia, sería un evento pequeño y discreto, debido al estatus de Archibald de hombre divorciado, pero, Rose y Albert habían encargado que fuera un evento de ensueño.

El escenario sería una blanca villa ubicada asentada en un oasis en el Sahara, la construcción evidenciaba su innegable origen construida de manera exquisita, con líneas armónicas, decorada con exquisitos mosaicos, sus ventanas y puertas mostraban los tradicionales arcos, en el jardín árboles de palma, enmarcaban la exquisita piscina que había sido construida usando parte del manantial original.

¿Qué piensas princesa?

Es hermoso.

Algo te preocupa.

No me preocupa, solo quisiera que Patty y Archie pudieran tener la boda que se merecen, esto no es precisamente su estilo…

¿Es más el nuestro?

No sé, tal vez estoy equivocada, ¿qué piensas?

Ellos escogieron la ciudad mi amor, y la villa pertenece a los padres de Archie…tal vez en otro tiempo, Lakewood hubiese sido su elección natural, pero hay demasiados recuerdos ahí, creo que este es un nuevo comienzo.

Lakewood…alguna vez soñé casarme con el príncipe en ese lugar.

Lo haremos un día si eso quieres.

Hay demasiado recuerdos ahí…¿no es así?

El único recuerdo que me alejaba de ese lugar eras tú… los demás el tiempo se ha encargado de sanarlos… Candy…

Shhh… no debes llamarme así, lo sabes…

¿Sólo tengo permiso de hacerlos cuando estamos desnudos?

Tal vez esos son los momentos más reales de mi existencia… sabes que…

Sé que no quisieras que me confundiera y te llamara así en público, lo sé mi amor, pero estamos solos.

En el jardín, cualquiera puede escucharnos…

Está bien, lo siento, es solo que Lakewood…

Tiene demasiados recuerdos…

Así es bonita, pero ya quita ese ceño y deja de preocuparte, estoy seguro de que Archie y Patty solo tendrán ojos el uno para el otro, y lo que desean es poder estar juntos, así que aquí, una añadía inglesa, Escocia, Lakewood, o donde sea, da lo mismo.

Tienes razón, se ven felices…¿crees que Stear los extrañará mucho?

Creo que no más de lo que Alex te extrañó a ti.

Haremos que su estancia sea entretenida, seguro serán al menos un par de meses ¿no?

Sí, eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿dónde querrás que nos establezcamos?

¿A qué te refieres?

No hemos hablado sobre cuál serpa nuestro hogar.

¿Acaso no tienes que estar en Londres por los negocios?

Eso no importa….

Claro que importa mi amor, no quiero tener que pasar largas temporadas separada de ti, así que prefiero estar donde tú necesites estar.

Pero amas Escocia…

Sí, pero te amo más a ti, viviremos en Londres, en la mansión Andrew, para hacerle compañía a la tía, y porque ese es el lugar donde debe vivir la cabeza de los Andrew.

Jajajajaja, ahora resulta que te importan los convencionalismos sociales.

Sabes que ahora sé que hay ciertas cosas… formas…

No hay nada que tengamos que hacer, haremos lo que queramos, seremos quienes queramos ser…

Bien, aún así, quiero vivir en la mansión Andrew en Londres… Albert, hoy soy quien siempre quise ser sin importar cual sea mi nombre… soy una Andrew, la esposa del príncipe de la colina…y siempre hubo una parte de mi que tomó las clases y se preparó par ser una dama pensando que tal vez un día podría…estar a tu lado…

Londres entonces, mi amada señora Andrew. – le dijo viéndola con infinito amor antes de besar sus labios.

Se hubiesen perdido en sus besos y caricias, si un par de pequeños corriendo traviesamente no los hubiesen interrumpido.

Mamá, papá, llegaron los abuelos de Stear, y también el tío Richard con la tía Vivian.

Bien, entonces vamos a recibirlos, Alex. – le dijo Rose tomándolo de la mano.

Tío Albert.

¿Qué sucede Stear?

¿Me seguirá queriendo?

¿De qué hablas, hijo?

Mi papá… - preguntó el pequeño mirándolo seriamente.

Albert se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño que todo ese tiempo parecía haber estado perfectamente con la noticia de la boda de su padre, apoyó su mano en el pequeño hombro, y lo miró a los ojos con la misma seriedad con la que él pequeño lo veía. Rose había tomado la mano de Alexander para adelantarse y darles un poco de privacidad.

Stear, tu padre siempre te amará, eso no debes dudarlo jamás.

¿No me enviará a vivir con mamá?

No, Stear, tú lugar es con nosotros, con la familia… al lado de tu padre y de Patty.

¿Puedo tener dos mamás?

Sí hijo, creo que sí puedes tener dos mamás… ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Escuché a alguien en las cocinas decir que tal vez me enviarían a vivir con mamá ahora que papá se case con Patty.

No hijo, esa no es una opción y debo decirte algo que no es agradable, pero debes aprender, a la gente le gusta murmurar, siempre tratamos de que nuestros empleados sean discretos, y buenas personas, pero en la vida, a veces te toparas con gente que dirá cosas desagradables, y cuando eso suceda, debes hacer lo que hiciste hoy, buscarme a mí, a tu padre, a tía Elroy, y preguntarnos, nosotros siempre tendremos respuestas para ti Stear. ¿Entiendes?

Sí, tío… ¿puedo preguntar a tía Rose también?

Por supuesto que sí hijo… ahora vayamos a ver a tus abuelos, ¿quieres?

No los recuerdo.

Lo sé, han vivido en Arabia Saudita, por mucho tiempo, pero, eso no quiere decir que no te quieren… - Albert vio en los ojos del pequeño un asomo de duda - ¿Qué más ronda tu cabecita?

Alex se quedó conmigo cuando tú y tía Candy fueron de viaje de bodas…

Y tú te quedarás con nosotros mientras tu padre y Patty vayan de viaje.

¿Porqué eres el papá de Alex?

Porque me casé con su madre, y lo he adoptado como mi hijo.

¿Lo quieres?

Es mi hijo, Stear, así como tú eres mi sobrino, y los amo a los dos. –

El pequeño se acurrucó en los brazos de su tío, quien lo alzó con facilidad y lo llevó al encuentro de los mayores, haciendo una nota mental de hablar con Archie y con Patty al respecto de la conversación que había tenido con Stear.

Ahora que los viajeros habían llegado, celebrarían la boda dentro de unos días más, y después volverían a Londres, a su vida en familia. Los días pasaron volando, las mujeres hicieron los últimos preparativos de la boda y los caballeros muchas veces llevaban con ellos al par de inquietos niños en sus salidas a montar, en sus paseos por la ciudad, o simplemente cuidaban de ellos en la alberca, ya que las mujeres estaban ocupadas en hacer de la boda un evento inolvidable. Eso era justo lo que hacían ese día, los hombres disfrutaban de un trago vespertino, mientras los niños chapoteaban a su antojo en la alberca bajo su mirada atenta.

Un par de hermanos no le vendría mal a ese par. – comentó el Sr. Cornwall con una sonrisa dirigida intencionalmente a su sobrino y a su hijo. Albert solo sonrió y bebió, así que Archie fue el encargado de responder.

Todo a su tiempo padre, por ahora, se divierten juntos.

Me dijo Rose que vivirán en la mansión Andrew. – comentó Richard dirigiéndose a Albert.

Así es, ella quiere vivir ahí, así que redecoraremos a su gusto. Y cuando Archie y Patty regresen se establecerán en Andrew Lodge.

Esa es una buena idea, así los chicos pueden seguir creciendo juntos. – Aprobó el Sr. Cornwell

Esa es precisamente la idea padre. –

¿Quieres que tu madre y yo nos quedemos por un tiempo en Londres para estar con el pequeño mientras ustedes viajan?

No es necesario papá, Albert y Rose se harán cargo. –

Pero son bienvenidos a pasar una temporada en Londres con nosotros si gustan, sabes, que Janice y tú son siempre bienvenidos. – le dijo Albert antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la orilla de la alberca porque los pequeños le habían llamado con la intención de emboscarlo y atacarlo con agua, cosa que, por supuesto a él no le importó, sino que se unió al juego de muy buen grado. Archibald se puso de pie y se unió a Albert y a los niños en la alberca dejando al par de hombres mayores a solas.

Son un buen ejemplo para los pequeños. ¿no lo cree milord?

Por supuesto que sí, y por favor llámame Richard.

William adora a Rose, debo confesar que nos sorprendimos un poco con la invitación de la boda… pensamos que era un caso perdido.

La adoración es mutua, ella tampoco tiene ojos para nadie más.

Lo sé, ella es justo lo que él necesitaba…pero dime Richard… ¿son ciertos los rumores?

No estoy seguro de que hablas Allistear.

Se comenta que te divorciaras de la duquesa.

Así es, he pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo de las apariencias, y no me hago más joven, ahora quiero pasar mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo.

¿Y Henriette irá a vivir a Suiza?

La pensión será lo suficientemente generosa para que viva donde mejor le plazca.

Siempre que no sea Inglaterra.

Sabes cómo es nuestro círculo.

Y también sé que pocos hombres tienen el poder que tu tienes como para divorciarse y no perder su posición y prestigio en el proceso… aunque claro, nunca has sido ajeno a los escándalos. Y lo digo, por supuesto sin afán de ofender.

Nada de lo que has dicho es mentira, así que no me ofende.

¿Crees que mi hijo logre superarlo?

¿Superar que exactamente?

Su divorcio de Anne Britter, pero sobre todo toda la ignominia a la que estar casado con ella lo expuso.

Y ahora un segundo matrimonio.

Así es…

Un segundo matrimonio con una mujer de reputación intachable, con las conexiones correctas, y por supuesto respaldados no solo por los Andrew y los O´Brian, sino también por nosotros. Patricia es parte de nuestra familia también, así que dudo mucho Allistear que la gente cuestione por mucho tiempo una unión que respaldan tres familias poderosas.

Espero que tengas razón, los dos han sufrido mucho, y nosotros la queremos como a una hija… después de todo…iba a serlo…

Deberemos encargarnos de que así sea.

Concuerdo contigo… John, George, vengan y únanse a nosotros. – dijo el Sr. Cornwell al par de hombres que acababan de llegar, John O'Brian y George Johnson habían entrado justo en ese momento y se unieron a Richard y Allistear en la conversación de caballeros.

Un par de días después el jardín había sido suntuosamente decorado, velas, antorchas, flores, lujosas alfombras persas, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo tachonado de estrellas, Archibald esperaba al final de un camino iluminado por antorchas, vestía un traje oriental ricamente bordado, hilos de oro sobre fondo color azul marino, Patricia atravesó el arco de flores, y lo observó cálidamente iluminado por el fuego, su corazón se aceleró, la mirada amorosa que Archie le dedicaba hacía que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, vestía un lujoso atuendo de seda y satín, delicadamente bordado con cristales, no era un vestido de novia tradicional, pero, nada en su relación o en su boda lo era, y la parte rebelde dentro de ella se regocijaba por eso.

Caminó con orgullo del brazo de su padre, con el corazón henchido de alegría, una nube de sueños, y futuras alegrías la acompañaban esa noche, si Patricia antes había soñado con una gran boda, cualquier posible anhelos anterior palidecía ante la belleza que tenía frente a ella, solo familia, un sacerdote bendeciría su unión, sin embargo, la ceremonia sería oficiada por un juez de paz, ya que debido al status de divorciado de Archibald y las dificultades que la burocracia del vaticano no habían obtenido una anulación, pero eso tampoco importaba para los novios, estaban enamorados, más aún se amaban, y las promesas que hicieron habrían de durar toda la vida.

La fiesta fue una verdadera fantasía oriental, habían contratado malabaristas, acróbatas, bailarines, encantadores de serpientes, era una completa algarabía, músicos tocaban melodías contagiosas, y los novios se unieron a los bailarines en su danza, Albert volteó a ver a Rose que sostenía a Alex entre sus brazos porque se había quedado dormido, tomó al pequeño de entre sus brazos y lo acomodó entre los cojines, después extendió su mano a ella y la llevó junto con él en medio de los danzantes, los ondulantes movimientos de ella al ritmo de la música hacían hervir su sangre, el aroma de las velas inundaba el lugar, el alcohol corría por sus sangre, y la lujuria del exótico baile los inundaba, atrajo a Rose a él un poco más, siguiendo con interés el movimiento de su caderas, y susurró en su oído lo que haría con ella en cuanto lograran tener un momento a solas, Rose le sonrió y susurró otro par de ideas al oído de él, eran felices y estaban juntos, no había nada más que pedirle a la vida.

En cuanto fue posible se escaparon de la fiesta, tomados de la mano, entre risas y susurros, ebrios de amor, de deseo, corrieron al encuentro del placer, su lujosa suite estaba iluminada por velas, deliciosos aceites aromáticos inundaban la habitación con su fragancia, pétalos de rosa dentro de la humeante bañera de cobre bruñido, Albert la desvistió lentamente depositando fervientes besos en cada parte que desnudaba, ella lo atrajo, besó sus labios, y tiró de la túnica para ayudarlo a deshacerse de ella, deleitándose descaradamente en su masculino torso y fuertes brazos. Sus labios se encontraron, enlazándose en una ardiente danza, las manos de ella buscaron deshacerse de sus pantalones, él la alzó en brazos y entró a la tina junto con ella, recostándose y manteniéndola sobre él, se amaron con lentitud, atesorando cada instante que habían compartido en la intimidad, sabiendo perfectamente que al día siguiente ya de regreso a casa les esperaban nuevos retos, con la certeza de que juntos eran invencibles y que su unión, fortaleza y amor vencería cualquier obstáculo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

 **Londres 1923.**

Rose circulaba por la fiesta, copa de champagne en mano, vestido de gala, la moda de la época le sentaba de maravilla, un vestido color tinto, ajustado perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas, Albert se había retirado por negocios por un breve momento, Rose caminaba en dirección a su mesa, sonriendo a los conocidos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando con amistades, de pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo, para detener su avance hasta la mesa, antes de que ella pudiese girar, el aroma y la presencia del hombre que la detuvo golpearon sus sentidos, el altanero acento inglés con perfecta pronunciación y profunda voz varonil susurró en sus oídos.

Espero, mi querida marquesa, que pueda concederme una pieza, no es una pregunta, en realidad, ni mi padre, ni su esposo están cerca, y una escena sería inconveniente.

Su estómago se revolvió, su piel se erizó, la garganta se le cerraba y le costaba respirar, pero una vez, años atrás, se había jurado, "nunca más".

Se había preparado para este momento por muchos años, ella ya no era la misma, Candy ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre que una vez había acabado con su vida. Ahora ella tenía como enfrentarlo y jamás permitiría que ese miserable acabara con todo lo que le había costado una vida atesorar y recuperar, tomó aire lentamente, cuadró los hombros y se preparó mentalmente para la batalla.


	27. Chapter 27

**Este es un Albertfic, si eres terryfan abstente de leerlo. This is an Albertfic, do not read if you are a Terryfan. Questo é un Albertfic non leggere se sei un Terryfan. C'est un Albertfic ne lis pas si tu est un Terryfan.**

 **Reeka thank you for your kind words and the way you stood up for me.**

 **Krilu, grazzie mille per i tuoi chiarimenti sul il mio lavoro.**

 **Mj, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, he aquí un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten. No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que aun contar con apoyo a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado me hace sentir. Sé que es un capítulo más cortito, pero hay otro ya casi listo, así que la próxima semana también habrá capítulo.**

 **C, this time you outdid your self, thanks.**

 **Luv ya all.**

 **K.**

 **YNTE 26**

 **En algún lugar escondido, 1926.**

¿12 hombres Terrence? – el rubio miró desafiante al hombre que tenía frente a él, calculando sus mejores posibilidades, el hecho que hubiera enviado tantos hombres por él y que aún ahora que lo habían privado de la libertad tuviera con él el pequeño contingente de hombres hablaba del claro temor que el moreno sentía.

William… no tengo porque darte explicaciones… si mal no recuerdo, tú mismo mandaste un grupo de hombres por mi alguna vez, siete, si mi memoria no me falla.

Estaban ahí para tu protección, ellos evitaron que te matara… aunque viendo los resultados de hoy me doy cuenta, que hubiese sido mejor saldar las cuentas entre tu y yo…

Terrence observó al rubio impecablemente vestido, sentado con calma frente a él, ni por un segundo se había amilanado ante la presencia de los hombres, le habían reportado que había luchado, y en realidad la peor parte se la habían llevado los que habían ido a secuestrarlo, solo habían logrado llevarlo con ellos después de que apuntaron un arma a su cabeza… tanta felicidad le había regresado al otrora oscuro William Andrew las ganas de vivir. Su sangre hervía tan solo de verlo ahí, calmado, sentado como si estuviera en control, como si no supiera que los 12 hombres presentes en la sala estaban armados. Quería verlo perder el control, quería ver dolor y temor en sus ojos, tal cual lo había visto años atrás, sonrió con esa sonrisa socarrona que ponía a su padre de mal humor.

¿Sabías que tu preciosa marquesita gime como una puta cada vez que la tomo? – la línea de la quijada de Albert se endureció, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

¿Cuánto dinero quieres Terrence?

Jajajajaja, claro, eres asquerosamente rico, William Albert Andrew… y crees que puedes comprarlo lo que sea, pero, no quiero migajas…lo quiero todo.

¿Todo mi dinero? Puedes tenerlo, mi fortuna personal, por supuesto, el dinero del consorcio está fuera de mi alcance.

Tu fortuna personal… después de que te has dedicado a arruinarme una y otra vez. No Willliam, quiero más que eso. ¡Tú me arrebataste a lo que más amaba en la vida! no puedes imaginar lo que era tenerla a mi lado, tratando de complacerla y ver que su mirada se perdía pensando en ti mi querido Albert, o verla suspirar por los rincones por el maldito amnésico que juraba ser solo un amigo, cuando en realidad era un maldito, enfermo, incestuoso, que quería cogérsela. –

Albert lo veía tranquilamente desde su lugar en la silla, por supuesto que hervía por dentro, pero era un hombre inteligente, que sabía bien que estaba siendo provocado a propósito.

Dime cuál es tu precio Terrence, y pagaré, ¿qué quieres un éxito en Broadway? ¿una nueva película en Los Ángeles?

Lo que quiero lo obtendré por mí mismo… claro, quiero el dinero, pero no solo el tuyo… sino el de los Grandchester.

¿También secuestrarás a tu padre?

No, a el duque lo necesito con vida…pero no has entendido, William, no se trata solo de dinero, quiero ver de qué es ella capaz, ¿cuánto crees que sufrirá? ¿Cuánto tardará en olvidarte? ¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer por recuperarte?

Las negociaciones son conmigo Terrence, no tienes porqué meterla en esto.

William, mi querido William, tal vez deba decirte que estás aquí porque ella me lo pidió, ¿acaso no sabes que disfruta pasar tiempo conmigo? Ya estaba harta de ti y me pidió ayuda para deshacerse de ti, porque quiere rehacer su vida con un verdadero hombre, conmigo.

Estás tan enfermo que te has creído tus propias mentiras Terrence. – le dijo Albert con indiferencia que hizo que la sangre del actor hirviera. Y por supuesto, reaccionó, tiró un derechazo que Albert pudo esquivar con facilidad. Lo cual por supuesto lo enfureció más.

Tienes suerte de que los caballeros aquí presentes piensen que vales más vivo y en buenas condiciones que muerto, al menos por ahora, pero, ya me encargaré yo de borrarte ese gesto socarrón del rostro, no solo te voy a dejar en la calle, haré sufrir a la querida marquesa por tu ausencia por un tiempo, porqué sé que eso te hará sufrir a ti, veamos que tal funciona, y después, después le daré esperanzas, solo para destruirlas, y tú te revolcaras de dolor, no solo por verla mal, sino porque te voy a destrozar, pero te mantendré con vida por un tiempo, por el puro y simple placer de verte pagar cada una de tus deudas conmigo, y al final, al final ella será mía, mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, los herederos de todo…

Ya hay un heredero.

Quitar al bastardito del camino es sencillo.

No te atrevas a tocarlo, ni a ella tampoco, porque sabes de sobra que te lo haré pagar, mejor déjate de dramas y fija tu precio.

Terrence hizo una seña a sus hombres más corpulentos, que levantaron a Albert de la silla y lo inmovilizaron no sin esfuerzo hasta que un tercero intervino y enterró el frío cañón de su arma en la nuca del patriarca de los Andrew. Terry descargó un par de fuertes puñetazos en el rostro del rubio, rompiendo una de sus cejas y haciendo sangrar su boca.

Bien, tomen la foto y envíensela a ella. –

Albert no emitió sonido alguno, solo llevó su puño a los labios para limpiar la sangre.

No, primero la foto. – hizo la seña correspondiente y lo obligaron a ver al frente y estarse quieto para la foto, después cortaron un mechón de cabello. – llévenselo, con eso tengo por ahora, piensa en mí mientras me revuelco con la hermosa señora Andrew, siempre me he preguntado cómo se verán un par de moretones en esa preciosa piel de alabastro.

¡Maldito! mátame si es lo que quieres, pero a ella no te atrevas a tocarla. –

No puedes hacer nada al respecto, por supuesto. – hizo una seña más y llevaron a Albert prácticamente a rastras fuera del lugar.

Uno de los matones se acercó a Terrence una vez que se fueron.

Mi jefe quiere su dinero

Lo tendrá, pero a mi manera y en mi tiempo. – le respondió altaneramente Terry.

Recuerda que no es un hombre paciente.

Pero, si ambicioso, recuérdale lo que podré hacer por él si tomo el control de dos de las fortunas más grandes del mundo-

Solo por eso sigues con vida.

 **Mansión Andrew 1926**

Rose escuchaba las palabras del médico con incredulidad, un sentimiento de zozobra la invadió, una mano invisible atenazo su garganta y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por una fracción de segundos, antes de desbordarse y surcar su rostro. La palidez de su cara, así como el cocktail de emociones que la embragaban debieron de ser evidente, porque sintió como Patty tomaba su mano y la apretaba fuertemente tratando de infundirle fuerzas.

Milady, debido al diagnóstico anterior deberemos llevar paso a paso este proceso, pudiera ser que se presenten dificultades para llegar a término… - el médico carraspeo con evidente incomodidad, no era común dar el diagnóstico a una mujer, sino, que se hablaba con su esposo, pero en este caso… su esposo no estaba y tanto el duque de Grandchester, como Archibald Cornwell había dejado claro que la marquesa debía ser informada directamente en ausencia de su esposo.

La joven mujer había hecho un esfuerzo por calmarse, tomó aire y clavó su profunda mirada color verde en los ojos del galeno.

Doctor, entiendo perfectamente que esta comunicación es inusual y difícil para usted, agradezco profundamente su deferencia y comprensión y le suplico me hable con claridad, no es algo que mencione públicamente, pero una vida atrás, antes de mi primer esposo, estudié y trabajé como enfermera, no es necesario que busque las palabras adecuadas, comprenderé, y por supuesto aprecio su deferencia. – el tono modulado y seguro sorprendió al médico, e incluso causó en su rostro una reacción de sorpresa y admiración, era imposible no hacerse una imagen previa de una mujer en apariencia tan consentida, nunca había dudado que la marquesa era la niña de los ojos de William Andrew, y en su momento, Richard Grandchester la había tratado como hubiese tratado a su propia hija.

Milady…

Rose, por favor doctor Brown, confío en usted, ha sido médico de los Andrew por mucho tiempo, y es evidente que bajo las circunstancias actuales la confianza del uno en el otro será imprescindible.

Solo en privado… Rose el éxito de tu embarazo dependerá de que te cuides, guardes reposo, mantengas la calma y el control de tus emociones… sé que esto no es sencillo en las circunstancias presentes, pero, es necesario.

Lo entiendo, y puede estar seguro de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por guardar la vida de mi bebé… debo tener tres meses… pensando en las fechas…

Así es. – el doctor guardó silencio por unos momentos.

La admiración del médico crecía a cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella, en su experiencia las mujeres de su clase eran remilgadas, poco prácticas, histéricas, a veces irracionales, pero frente a él tenía una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, que tenía cerca de tres meses viviendo con la zozobra e incertidumbre de conocer el paradero de su esposo e incluso vivir con la angustia de si seguía con vida.

Entiendo Rose que será difícil mantener la calma en la situación que vives, pero es muy importante que te mantengas serena, piensa que cuidarás a tu bebé, y que William, cuando regrese estará feliz de encontrar en tus brazos el hijo que tanto han anhelado.

Gracias doctor, puede darle la noticia al duque y al señor Cornwell, yo hablaré con la tía Elroy.

Por supuesto Rose, ahora las instrucciones son comer saludablemente, hacer ejercicio al aire libre moderadamente, guardar reposo y tratar de evitar sobresaltos y emociones fuertes. Ya has pasado por un embarazo, así que seguramente reconocerás síntomas, sin embargo, cada embarazo es distinto, llámame en caso de dudas, dolor agudo en el vientre, o sangrado.

Así lo haré doctor, gracias.

El galeno se despidió formalmente y dejó al par de mujeres solas.

Candy…

Shhh, ni aún ahora puedo ser ella, ahora menos que nunca.

Rose… ¿cómo estás?

Patty, sabes que decidimos esperar por un tiempo, para así disfrutarnos, estar juntos, vivir esa primera etapa de nuestro matrimonio y que cuando por fin decidimos buscar ser padres de pronto pareció imposible, he anhelado con todo mi ser tener un hijo de Albert, y me culpé una y otra vez por no poder darle esa alegría a él… y ahora que al fin ha sucedido el milagro… él no está conmigo, y aunque siento una inmensa felicidad de saber que al fin nuestro sueño se hace realidad no puede dejar de dolerme por su ausencia.

Lo sé, y puedes contar conmigo y con Archie para todo, haremos frente a lo que haya de venir como lo que somos, una familia. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a darle la noticia a la tía abuela?

No, ve y haz tus cosas, yo hablaré con ella.

Patty abrazó a Rose por unos momentos, tratando de consolar un poco su dolido corazón, antes de salir y dejarla sola por unos momentos.

Rose acarició con suavidad su aun plano vientre, mientras un pequeño rayo de felicidad se colaba en su ennegrecido firmamento, Albert y ella habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, anhelándose, amándose, su breve espacio de felicidad había terminado abrupta e inesperadamente, y tal vez lo más pesado de cargar además de la ausencia era no saber, no saber que había pasado, no saber si estaba herido en algún lugar, si por alguna razón había decidido no abordar ese barco con destino a Irlanda, o si lo había abordado y en un accidente había caído al mar, las posibilidades eran tantas, y demostraban firmemente que la ignorancia no siempre es felicidad.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas de Elroy, no dudaba que la matriarca de los Andrew estuviese informada de la visita del doctor Brown, su relación con la mujer mayor era lo que había soñado tantos años atrás. Llamó con discreción a la puerta y una mucama abrió prontamente, revelando la elegante figura de quien por décadas había sido el pilar y la fortaleza de los Andrew y que hoy en la crisis que atravesaban era quien llevaba el timón del barco.

Tía…

Rose, pasa hija, toma asiento, llegas justo a tiempo para tomar una taza de té conmigo.

Gracias tía. - respondió ella tomando asiento y recibiendo de mano de Dorothy la fina taza de porcelana con flores rosadas y filos dorados. El aroma reconfortante del té inundó sus sentidos, sabía que la astuta mujer habría notado ya el leve enrojecimiento de sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro a pesar de los esfuerzos que había realizado para esconderlos antes de ir a visitarla.

Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte. -

La fina matrona tomó un sorbo de su taza antes de observar a Rose detenidamente, no era una mujer sentimentalista, y era una mujer exigente, perfeccionista, pocas personas cumplían sus estándares, y Rose era una de esas. Elroy Andrew sentía no solo admiración por su sobrina política, sino genuino afecto por la mujer que día a día había demostrado ser la felicidad de su sobrino.

Dime hija, ¿cómo te encontró de salud el doctor Brown?

Tía, todo está bien, solo debo cuidarme por los próximos meses… - los ojos de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas y su rostro se ruborizó Elroy la observó y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Tomó la mano de Rose y la apretó con firmeza, sus propios ojos se anegaron.

Tendremos un heredero… Niña, eso es maravilloso para ti, para Albert y para esta familia es motivo de una inmensa alegría en medio de la tormenta que vivimos. Seca esas lágrimas que Nuestro deber será salvaguardar su vida y el legado de William…- la voz de la matrona se quebró por un momento.

Rose se puso de pie y caminó un poco en la habitación antes de tomar asiento de nuevo y ver directamente a Elroy.

Albert está con vida, tía, puedo sentirlo, no me preguntes como, pero nuestros corazones son capaces de sentirse y el suyo aún late con fuerza, solo que por alguna razón no puede volver en este momento, pero él sigue conmigo, de eso no tengo duda, y por eso creo que debemos tomar una postura más agresiva para encontrarlo.

Sabes que tenemos investigadores…

Tratando de encontrar pistas, que no conducen a ningún lado, creo que estamos buscando en lugares que no son y por eso no podemos dar con pistas reales de su paradero.

William puede ser esquivo.

No Tía, Albert no se fue, esto es muy diferente a años atrás cuando él buscaba ser libre, ¿es que acaso ya no recuerda cuando perdió la memoria y no pudo avisar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo?, tía entre él y yo no hay secretos y él me lo contó todo, así como su arrepentimiento por preocuparlos con su ausencia, estoy segura que algo grave le pasó… Albert jamás, haría algo así a propósito y muchos menos a su hijo y a mí - la vehemencia con la que Rose se expresó agradó a la matrona quien le sonrió con conocimiento de causa, en ese instante supo que ella era una digna matriarca y que la familia nunca más estaría a la deriva.

Quería escuchar lo que piensas al respecto, saber que lo conoces tanto como nosotros. ¿Qué piensas Rose? ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

Tía, conozco perfectamente al hombre con el que me casé, lo amo por ser justamente el hombre maravilloso que es y como le dije, tenemos la capacidad de sentirnos aunque no estemos juntos, nuestras almas están conectadas de una manera que no logro explicar y puedo sentirlo, no está bien, pero aún está con nosotros, por eso siento que debemos darle otro enfoque a su búsqueda.

La tía se quedó viéndola, con la determinación de los Andrew en su mirada, Rose se puso de pie y continuó - tía estoy segura de que algo o alguien le hizo algo, no sé tal vez algunos de nuestros enemigos lo secuestró por dinero o por otros intereses que aún no logro descifrar, pero sé que quienes lo hicieron solo buscan perjudicarnos de alguna manera. Es hora que demostremos que los Andrew y los Grandchester son las fortunas más poderosas de Gran Bretaña y el mundo y empecemos a darle otro enfoque a esta investigación, revisemos quienes se benefician del posible caos de la ausencia del patriarca, que revisemos a quienes hemos dejado fuera de los diferentes negocios y son ahora nuestros enemigos y porque no, tratemos de encontrar a Annie que parece haberse esfumado, así como al bastardo del duque que pareció haberse dado por vencido de manera muy fácil. No podemos descartar a nadie.

¿Quieres decir que ellos podrían estar implicados y haberlo planeado todo?

No lo sé tía, es solo que no quiero perder a nadie de vista, quiero tener el panorama completo, es tiempo de ser más agresivos, ser más cautelosos, de mantener nuestra imagen de familia unida y fuerte, darles a conocer que los negocios están bien y fuertes y ahora más que nunca somos la imagen de la solidez y la estabilidad pese a todo. Es cierto, no me apetece salir, ni andar en la escena social, pero entiendo que es necesario que hagamos actos de presencia en eventos estratégicos y de que mantengamos nuestras relaciones, en parte porque nuestra ausencia les da espacio de crear rumores y a generar incertidumbre.

Tienes razón, vamos a cambiar el enfoque de búsqueda, tenemos que revisar a quienes les conviene esta situación y empezar por allí, la verdad es que nos confiamos demasiado y es hora de fortalecer tu posición como matriarca de los Andrew, sé bien que no es lo común, pero en su momento yo también lo fui y en ausencia de William, eres la cabeza de esta familia, y me consta que tanto el duque como William te han enseñado a manejar los negocios, así que es tiempo de dejar a un lado la imagen de mujer de sociedad, y que les demuestres que eres mucho más que solo la esposa de William Andrew. Al igual que tú creo que William está vivo y que mientras así sea él hará hasta lo imposible por regresar a tu lado, pero en tanto eso sucede tú debes velar por el patrimonio de la familia y por tus hijos. Seremos la imagen de la fortaleza y la esperanza, ven basta de lamentarnos y vamos a la biblioteca, debemos hablar con George y con Archie, porque esto debe comenzar ya.

Como tú digas tía. -

Rose se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo como apoyo a Elroy, juntas caminaron para encontrarse con los hombres trazando planes para el futuro, pero, sobre todo para encontrar a Albert.

 **En algún lugar.**

Creo que no te ha quedado claro, Grandchester, hemos estado haciendo las cosas a tu modo, pero tus deudas crecen día con día, con esta estúpida idea del secuestro del patriarca de los Andrew que no solo ha generado más gastos para mantenerlo apenas con vida, eso y el estar cuidándonos de cometer alguna equivocación, no he visto ninguna ganancia de esta pésima idea, no solo no hemos recibido un centavo sino que ahora te crees con el derecho a decirnos que hacer, bastardo arrogante, pero tú tiempo se acabó, no hay más oportunidades o actúas ya … o simple te matamos ahora mismo y pedimos dinero por el rescate de este millonario. Al final del día tú no vales nada y la deuda que tienes podemos cobrarla con este rico y su familia, eres tan perdedor que en estos meses no solo no has doblegado su voluntad, sino que tus supuestas provocaciones no han hecho más que dejarte en ridículo frente a William Andrew.

No seas imbécil, que aún no es tiempo de negociar, toda su fortuna y la de la futura viuda serán mías, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que toda esta guerra de desgaste es parte de la estrategia?

¿Y dejarte golpear por él también lo es? ¿Qué te humille todo el tiempo pese a que es un hombre atado y hambriento hace parte de tu brillante plan de adueñarte de todo lo suyo?

Tus hombres son unos incompetentes que no siguieron mis instrucciones. ¿es que acaso no saben hacer nada bien?

Mis hombres no trabajan para ti, además aquí nada se hace gratis y tú no has cumplido ni siquiera con él primer pago, es más ya estamos dudando que algún día estés en la capacidad de cumplir con nada, en ese orden no tienen por qué detener al señor Andrew como tu saco de boxeo, mientras tú haces las veces de macho… estamos pensando que en este punto sería mejor negocio trabajar para el que seguir haciendo tu trabajo sucio.

Yo les pagaré cuando todo haya acabado, después de todo seré el único dueño de dos inmensas fortunas y tendré tantas influencias, que volverlos objetivos sería un juego de niños. ¿es que no se dan cuenta de los beneficios de todo esto?

Jajajaja, eres un engreído con ínfulas de duque, en este punto ni tus amantes te creen nada, simplemente son negocios … no es nada personal y tú nos sólo nos prometes cosas, no has podido cumplir con nada, eres un mal chiste y dado que son mis hombres los que estamos arriesgando todo aquí he ordenado que envíen lo necesario para obtener el rescate de tu queridísima marquesa …

Eres un idiota, vas a poner toda la operación en peligro, ¿es que no entiendes que entre más tiempo pase más desesperados estarán y tendremos a los Andrew y a los Grandchester de rodillas? Tendrás tu maldito dinero y hasta más …

Pues los Andrew no están siquiera acabados, según mis contactos en la policía están moviendo cosas y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que den con él y contigo, ya ves hasta su mujer ha vuelto a la escena social y económica, más fuerte que nunca, definitivamente nada te sale bien. Debiste enviar la foto y el mechón meses atrás.

Es solo un truco, están pescando en río revuelto para ver quien se equivoca … en cuanto a lo de la escena social es solo parte de lo que deben hacer para mantener estabilidad, es solo una mala actuación, podría jurar que la marquesa debe estar en la búsqueda de un reemplazo para hacerle frente a la soledad.

No me interesa cómo funciona la lógica de la alta sociedad o lo que creas que pasa en la cama de la marquesa, solo te digo que no soy un hombre paciente y lo creas o no, esto que hago es un muy buen negocio, no me gustan los problemas y esta situación es simplemente insostenible. No estoy dispuesto a perder mi dinero ni mi libertad o echas a andar tú plan o encontraremos otra manera qué tal vez no sea tan conveniente para tus intereses, me tienen sin cuidado tus planes.

No te atrevas a interponerte en mis planes o lo lamentarás, no tienes idea de lo que es tenerme como enemigo, simplemente lo haré cuando sea conveniente para mis intereses, no querrás que la policía llegue de sorpresa a tus bares ilegales y demás negocios, lo haré a mi manera, seré tan rico y tendré tanto poder que no querrás enfrentarme o ser mi enemigo.

El dinero de los Grandchester y de los Andrew… jajajajajajajaja y tú crees que te lo darán, no sabes de lo que hablas, esas familias nunca cederán su poder y dinero a un don nadie, un bastardo que no es más que una piedra en su zapato.

Hay otras formas de obtenerlo y para eso necesito mantener a Andrew un poco más, pero si lo que les preocupa es un poco de dinero … lo tendrás, más te advierto que no te metas en mis cosas y mis planes o lo lamentarás.

Tienes tres días Grandchester… sino serás tú el que sepa de nosotros - le dijo el hombre con mirada seria.

Gerald…

Tres días, para darme un adelanto, he sido demasiado paciente por 4 meses, tu mujercita ya me aburrió, mis hombres comienzan a impacientarse, los Andrew están muy cerca y por supuesto que ella podría apaciguarlos un poco a ellos, pero no me gusta compartir mis cosas y jamás mezclo la cama con los negocios… así que ya sabes lo que espero o sabrás de lo que somos capaces.

No, Anne tiene habilidades que puedo usar con otros y no con los gorilas que tienes contratados, me tiene sin cuidado lo que le hagas en la cama a ella, pero la quiero fuera de este acuerdo por ahora.

Tres días, ya lo sabes.

Terrence observó a Gerald ponerse de pie y salir, no le había pasado por alto el tono amenazante de sus últimas palabras y el peligro de cambiar de objetivos, después de todo era un ladrón que solo tenía como prioridad el dinero y por él sería capaz de vender su alma al mismo demonio,Terry lo sabía … debía conseguir un poco más de dinero … pero ¿cómo?

Mandó llamar a uno de los hombres para que lo acompañara al lugar donde tenían a Albert. Le abrieron la puerta y observó al hombre acostado sobre el catre indolentemente, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, las mangas de su camisa blanca arremangadas, y los ojos cerrados.

¿Ahora si vienes a negociar? - le preguntó sin siquiera mover un músculo para incorporarse.

No me interesa negociar contigo. Levántate.

No veo porqué tenga que hacerlo.

Terrence sabía perfectamente que él solo no podría doblegarlo, volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el guardia no había entrado con él. La ira bullía por dentro de su ser, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo de nuevo frente a los hombres, sin embargo, iba a lastimarlo justamente donde en verdad le dolía, se quedaba sin tiempo y si no actuaba ya … lo perdería todo.

Odiaba el gesto de autosuficiencia en Albert, ver el respeto que los hombres de Gerald tenían por él hacía que derramara bilis, saber que no importaba cuanto gritara o amenazara los hombres solo se encogerían de hombros y dejarían que Albert le respondiera golpe por golpe.

Dame tu anillo de bodas infeliz. - exigió con tono impaciente

Grandchester, aquí el único infeliz eres tú, yo estoy casado con la mujer que amo, y hace mucho que dejé de vivir por una venganza, tal vez deberías considerarlo.

No vine aquí por consejo, tu iniciaste esta guerra el día que te metiste entre mi mujer y yo, creíste que humillarme y entrometerte en mi vida para arruinarla era tu prerrogativa, ahora atente a las consecuencias. - le dijo pateando el catre.

Albert se incorporó y caminó por la celda con las manos en los bolsillos, después se paró frente a Terry, los 15 centímetros de diferencia en la altura de los hombres era más que evidente en ese momento, la superioridad del rubio era palpable.

Quieres mi anillo de bodas para pedir rescate, pero, eso no es necesario, dime tu precio, pagaré.

Esto no se trata de una suma cualquiera.

Soy el patriarca de los Andrew, ¿quién crees que controla el capital? ¿Qué quieres Terrence?

Todo. Y sobre todo quiero ver cómo te retuerces cuando sepas que precisamente te he quitado lo que más amas… Una vez más. -

Terrence sacó un arma de su saco y la apuntó a Albert quien no se movió evaluando que tan en serio iba, distinguió el torbellino emocional por el que estaba pasando y decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo calmado por el momento.

¿También quieres que te escriba una nota?

Sí, pero escribirás lo que te dicte, claro, a menos que prefieras que envíe tu dedo junto con el anillo como prueba de vida.

No seas melodramático Terrence, trae las cosas y escribiré. Solo si estás pensando en que escriba una nota diciendo que me fui voluntariamente toma en cuenta que no se te pagará un rescate.

Terry pidió a gritos las cosas, y le hizo un gesto a Albert con la pistola para indicarle que tomara asiento frente a la mesa con una sonrisa socarrona.

Comienza la carta con Querida Candy…

Albert sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo ante la mención del nombre de ella en los labios de Terry confrontó su mirada en busca del indicio de verdad, preguntándose si era una simple traición de los recuerdos del moreno, o si había conocimiento de causa, sintió el frío del arma presionar contra su sien y escuchó a Terry con voz exigente y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

He dicho que comiences la carta con Querida Candy, no es un error…-


	28. Chapter 28

**Este es un Albertfic, si eres terryfan abstente de leerlo. This is an Albertfic, do not read if you are a Terryfan. Questo é un Albertfic non leggere se sei un Terryfan. C'est un Albertfic ne lis pas si tu est un Terryfan.**

 **Biank Andrew, Wow! ¡Gracias pro releer la historia y comentar cada capítulo!**

 **Yagui, gracias por todas las porras que nos hechas, un placer leerte siempre.**

 **Chicas, cada una de ustedes hacen de esta historia algo especial y son quienes ponen en mí las ganas de terminar, muchas gracias, ya saben que soy malísima haciendo la lista de sus nombres, porque sufro que se me olvide uno, pero a todas y cada una de ustedes, ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Mio cara amica, pazienza per favore, grazzie mille per leggimi.**

 **C, gracias por encontrar el tiempo en medio de las dos mil cosas que tienes que hacer para ayudarme a continuar con esta historia, por hacerme reír, ayudarme con las decisiones de outfit, y estar ahí para mí. Luv ya.**

 **Paciencia, aún nos falta algo de camino por recorrer.**

 **¡Bendiciones a todas!**

 **YNTE 27**

 **Francia 1925.**

Los gemidos de placer inundaban la lujosa habitación, la suave carne contra la masculina firmeza de él, ella se estremecía ante su virilidad, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la tomaba de la forma en la que él lo hacía, entre la neblina de la lujuria y la pasión observó los rasgos varoniles y jóvenes, era un hombre en la plenitud de su vida, ella recorrió con sus manos sus fuertes brazos pasando por alto que al lado de la tersa piel de él se veían un poco ajadas a pesar de lo blancas que eran. Cuando estaba con él nunca se permitía pensar en ello, era echar a perder una perfecta tarde de placer, después de todo, era plenamente consciente de que él estaba ahí para complacerla, adorarla, y llevarla a ese sitio al que su marido hacía años no le llevaba, detuvo los movimientos frenéticos de él empujando por sus hombros, indicándole lo que quería que le hiciera, vio por su joven rostro relampaguear el fastidio, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer, detuvo sus embestidas, y dibujó un camino de besos desde el cuello de ella hasta el sur de su anatomía, ella arqueó la espalda, y se deleitó con la sensación de la erección aun pulsante de él sobre su pierna, había interrumpido su placer, pero él no estaba ahí para obtener placer, sino para complacerla.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en un mar de sensaciones, el chico sabía lo que hacía, no debía pasar de 30, tal vez menos, su porte aristocrático, su elegante acento británico, era un juguete interesante para que ella una mujer extremadamente rica, olvidada por su esposo y de más de 40 pasara el rato.

Gimió mientras las oleadas de placer la recorrían y no lo dejó moverse de su lugar hasta que estuvo satisfecha, después le permitió embestirla nuevamente, e incluso dejarse llevar hasta el final, cuando hubo terminado se derrumbó al lado de ella, su blanca y musculosa piel perlada de sudor, ella se estiró y tomó un cigarrillo para que él se lo encendiera, él obedeció y después de una larga bocanada se lo pasó.

Ella le sonrió y fumó un poco, mientras una larga uña roja recorría el pecho de él.

Dime querido, ¿aceptarás mi propuesta? – a él su ronca voz le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que si quería cumplir con sus propósitos debía seguir pretendiendo interés por una temporada más, después de todo, ella…su pequeño affaire con ella era el que pagaba todas sus cuentas.

Elise, querida mía, sabes que no puedo. – le dijo tomando su mano y mirándola seductoramente.

¿Qué te detiene? –

Tu marido quizás. – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Mi marido? ¿O la pequeña zorra con aires de grandeza con la que vives?, y que tal vez es una más del repertorio de meretrices que adornan la cama de mi infiel esposo.

La pequeña zorra y yo tenemos mucho en común, un arreglo conveniente, y motivaciones parecidas.

Jajajaja, el amor se esfuma, querido Terrence…

Lo sé… pero hay alianzas oportunas, además, no tengo ganas de que tú cornudo esposo derrame mi aristocrática sangre, porque decidas dejarlo y vivir conmigo.

Jajaja, me diviertes… está bien, puedes tener tu semblanza de libertad, y seguir sirviendo de juguete sexual a unas cuantas damas más, en vez de vivir solo para mí, ya habrá quien acepte mi propuesta. – le dijo poniéndose en pie sin pudor alguno, sabía que no tenía el cuerpo de una chiquilla en sus 20, pero aún era una mujer hermosa, y había algo que tenía en grandes cantidades, dinero, y un jovenzuelo vividor como lo era el que estaba ahora en su cama caería rendido ante ello sin más remedio.

Volveré mañana.- le dijo él tomando sus ropas para vestirse.

No, mañana no, Pierre tiene una cena de negocios y lo acompañaré, te llamaré cuando sea prudente vernos de nuevo. Ahora sé buen chico, y ven y bésame una vez más como si en realidad sintieras algo por mí, o al menos como que estás agradecido de tenerme por mecenas. – le dijo con sonrisa burlona. Él se acercó y la besó con rudeza, a ella le gustaba hacerlo enojar, llevarlo al límite, y él no era precisamente amante de controlar sus impulsos. – tu dinero está donde siempre, ahora sal de aquí Pierre llegará pronto.

Terrence se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, la nube de perfume femenino comenzaba a crearle una migraña. Caminó con paso seguro hacia la entrada principal, el departamento estaba siempre vacío a esa hora y su dinero estaba donde siempre, dentro de un sobre, encima de la mesa de centro. Lo tomó, y justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió tomando a Terrence por sorpresa.

Veo que he tenido la mala educación de llegar antes de tiempo. – le dijo el elegante hombre que seguramente rondaba la edad de su padre.

Yo ya me iba. – respondió Terry parcamente haciendo acopio de dignidad.

Toma, a Elisse le gusta pretender que soy terriblemente celoso y que no sé nada acerca de sus deslices, así que espero sepas guardar silencio. – le dijo con altanería extendiéndole un fajo de billetes sin siquiera contarlos.

No es necesario, entre caballeros, el honor, ante todo. – respondió Terry con su acostumbrada soberbia.

Jajajaja, caballeros y honor, olvidaba que eres el bastardo de un noble, deberías bajar de tu nube de grandeza y recordar, que no eres un caballero, ni tienes honor, tómalos, o me veré obligado a hacer una escena y asegurarme de que no vuelvas a verte con mi mujer. Tal vez puedas invitar a cenar a tu noviecita y comprar una botella para olvidar que el honor y la dignidad hace mucho que les son ajenos. – el desdén en su voz era palpable, y aunque Terry quería aventarle el dinero en el rostro y salir de ahí dando un portazo sabía de sobra que no estaba en posición de elegir.

Tomó el dinero y salió del lugar sin decir nada, alimentando el profundo rencor que sentía hacia aquellos que lo habían orillado a vivir así, jurando que les haría tragarse su orgullo una y otra vez tal como él tenía que hacerlo a diario.

Anduvo a paso moderado por las calles de París, pasando de la lujosa zona donde vivía Elisse, hasta una zona más modesta, no podía decir que vivía miserablemente, ya que, el lugar no era malo, un sencillo departamento, de un recamara que compartía con Anne Britter.

Abrió la puerta, no muy seguro de que encontraría, nunca sabía qué esperar, y tal vez de no ser por las importantes metas comunes jamás hubiera pensado en pasar sus días al lado de Anne. Para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba placenteramente caldeada, en la chimenea crepitaba un agradable fuego, la pequeña mesa estaba arreglada y preparada con comida, por un momento se preguntó si Anne habría llevado a algún amigo a casa ese día.

Terry, pasa, no te quedes ahí dejando entrar el frío. – le dijo ella un poco más afablemente de lo normal.

No creí que tuvieras los dones necesarios para hacer de estás míseras estancias un hogar confortable. – le dijo lo más neutralmente posible, después de todo le dolía la cabeza, y sabía perfectamente que Anne podía desatar el infierno si se sentía contrariada.

Soy una mujer llena de sorpresas, querido, toma, tal vez un trago te haga un poco más agradable. – ella tampoco estaba siendo provocadora, si algo habían aprendido en los meses de vivir juntos era que los dos tenían un genio de los mil demonios y que lo más inteligente era no despertar a los ángeles caídos.

Terry tomó la copa y la bebió sorprendiéndose del sabor de buen whisky, se relajó un poco, y tomó asiento a la mesa donde una cena bastante decente, casi lujosa estaba dispuesta, supuso que Anne había obtenido todo de alguno de sus… "amigos" y simplemente se dedicó a comer.

Veo que tuviste un buen día.

Bastante bueno, a decir verdad. – la respuesta era un tanto evasiva, pero Terry no estaba interesado en saber por qué. Y ella permaneció ahí como un gato relamiéndose los bigotes después de haber devorado un ratón.

Elisse me volvió a proponer que viva con ella.

Pierre la dejaría en la calle antes de permitirlo, además, en todo caso la Viuda Jerome es un mejor partido. –

Terry sintió escalofríos tan solo de recordar que al día siguiente debía visitar a Fleur Jerome, una mujer excesivamente rica que pasaba de sus 60 años, y con gustos, digamos peculiares en lo concerniente al sexo.

Fleur no me ha hecho una propuesta, además…

Además, debes hacer acopio de todas tus dotes histriónicas para estar con ella, me queda claro. – el tono burlón no pasó desapercibido.

No creo que tienes el más mínimo derecho a burlarte, después de todo, cualquiera de tus "amigos" son mayores que tu padre, y dudo mucho, que a su edad hagan mucho por complacerte. – La respuesta fue un poco más incisiva esta vez, invariablemente, fraguaban la tormenta perfecta.

Esa era su relación, una mezcla de desprecio y odio, convenientemente mantenidos a raya debido a la enorme sed de venganza que les había impulsado a hacer una alianza. Por supuesto, cada tormenta terminaba por acallarse en medio de apasionados devaneos, que Anne consentía debido a su enfermo deseo de algún día escuchar de la boca de Terry que ella era mejor que Candy. Y Terry porque no podía evitarlo, después de tener sexo con mujeres de edad mediana y tercera edad, que lo usaban a su antojo, era satisfactorio tener en su cama a una joven mujer complaciente, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que a él se le ocurriera, sin importar cuán perverso, burdo, humillante o degradante pudiese llegar a ser.

Terminaron la cena en silencio, Terrence se puso en pie y se dirigió a los estantes de la cocina para guardar en la inconspicua lata de café el poco dinero extra que su muchas veces extravagante forma de vida les permitía ahorrar, destinado a la búsqueda de su vendetta.

Anne sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, había esperado evitarse el drama esa noche, por eso había intentado sin éxito ser agradable, o al menos emborracharlo, pero no había conseguido ninguna de las dos.

La lata se sentía vacía, Terry la abrió con curiosidad aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, el fondo vacío de la misma hizo evidente lo que su peso debió haberle dicho, no había dinero, ni un solo franco dentro de la lata que debía al menos contener unos cuantos cientos. En absoluto silencio volteó a ver a Anne interrogante, la palidez y mirada de terror de la mujer activaron sus sentidos hasta entonces algo aletargados por el alcohol.

¿Quieres explicarme? –

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor para Anne mantener la actitud preocupada, pero una chispa de indignación mal dirigida la orilló a responder con falsa seguridad en un desafiante tono.

No tengo nada que explicar, necesitaba algunas cosas.

¿Algunas cosas? – el tono gélido no pasó desapercibido.

Un nuevo amigo me invitó a la ópera y definitivamente no tengo nada que ponerme para eso.

¿Quieres decir que lo gastaste en vestidos?

Un vestido, no exageres, no alcanza para más, un vestido, un buen par de zapatos, una botella de whisky para ti, y algo decente que comer, no puedes acusarme de egoísta, después de todo, también pensé en ti.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando un golpe seco retumbó en el lugar, la fuerza de este la hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabillar hacía atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de recomponerse, porque él la tomó de los hombros y la aventó contra la pared, haló de los cabellos con fuerza, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, su aliento alcohólico hacía que su estómago se revolviera mientras su oscura mirada la hizo por primera vez temerle. Vagamente recordó tarde lo que Archiebald le había contado sobre el trato que Candy había sufrido a manos de él.

Terry… -

¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Has creído que puedes burlarte de mí, que soy como él marica de tu exmarido, a quien pudiste dejar en la ruina, ponerle los cuernos, y manejar a tu antojo por varios años! –

¡También es mi dinero!

Otra sonora bofetada hizo que sus dientes chocaran y que el metálico sabor de la sangre se hiciera presente en su boca.

Terry nunca le había golpeado de esa manera, no por consideración a ella, sino porque su imagen les permitía ganar dinero, sin embargo, después del primer golpe algo se desencadenó en él, de pronto un par de bofetadas no eran suficientes, dió rienda suelta a sus más bajos deseos y años de rabia acumulada, así para cuando terminó con ella y salió de la cama no solo la había golpeado brutalmente, sino que la había poseído de las peores formas que se puede tener a una mujer, sin mostrar ningún rastro de piedad o respeto: cuando al fin hubo saciado su hambre de brutalidad, no había parte del cuerpo que no doliera o sangrara y Anne Britter no pudo sino hacerse un ovillo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza deseando morir en ese mismo instante, jamás en su vida había sido tan humillada, rebajada y desvalorizada … la conciencia de que simplemente ella podría morir y a nadie le importaba ya su suerte penetró profundamente en su psique, haciendo aún más miserable y dolorosa su existencia.

A la mañana siguiente Anne se paró con esfuerzo frente al espejo, cada centímetro de su ser le dolía, y la rabia, la impotencia y el odio bullía en su sangre. Su rostro y cuerpo amoratado lo hicieron aún más real, no podía ni siquiera ponerse en pie, sangraba copiosamente de varias partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían sangrar y recordó vagamente lo que había escuchado que Candy había sufrido en manos de ese salvaje que confundía el amor con el maltrato. Lo odiaba, no podía negarlo, pero lo necesitaba. Sintió deseos de morir al verse sola, acorralada, sin familia o amigos, ya que su padre la había repudiado al enterarse del divorcio y las escandalosas circunstancias que lo habían provocado; mientras que Candy pese a que había sido una golfa entregándose a la Terry en New York, fueron los mismos la Albert y de Archie cuando se enteraron le habían dado a Terry una tremenda golpiza y ambos habían estado dispuestos a casarse con ella para convertirla en una mujer honorable. Annie era consciente de que esta vez nadie pondría en su lugar al bastardo por ella, nadie lucharía por su dignidad, estaba más que sola, mucho más de lo que Candy pudo haber estado hace años atrás, en una ciudad desconocida, huérfana y embarazada; una vez más la vida era injusta con ella, después de todo, Candy aún después de muerta la había vencido.

Deseaba irse lejos, dejar a Grandchester, o mejor aún, asesinarlo con sus propias manos, hacerlo pagar cada golpe, cada humillación, la vejación a la que la había sometido la noche anterior, pero era realista, no podía irse en esas condiciones, no tenía ni un céntimo, y con ese aspecto no conseguiría quien estuviese dispuesto a apoyar su causa, debía aguantar, ser inteligente, usar a Terry para consumar su venganza contra los Andrew y después asegurarse de que el mismo Terrence pagara cada una de los ultrajes que la había hecho sufrir. Los odiaba a todos a los Andrew, a los Grandchester y a los Britter, a la alta sociedad que solo la habían utilizado y cuando la vieron caída, todos, hasta su madre le habían dado la espalda. Ya se encargaría ella de hacerlos pagar a todos sus ultrajes y en medio de todo ese odio guardaba un lugar especial para el inútil bastardo con ínfulas de duque, ya se encargaría ella misma de que la recordará toda la vida y esta humillación, junto con todas las demás la cobraría caro al mismo Terry, ese bastardo aún no sabía quién era ella, pero lo iba a lamentar.

 **Londres, Inglaterra 1925.**

Un hombre elegante, atractivo más allá de las palabras, con el rubio cabello perfectamente recortado, aunque un poco revuelto por tanto pasar sus dedos por él, estaba sentado, detrás del magnífico escritorio, a sus espaldas, por el ventanal de su oficina las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a vislumbrarse mientras la penumbra se cernía, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ir a casa, pero debía terminar unos cuantos pendientes primero, ya que al final de la semana tomaría a su esposa y a su hijo para juntos escapar por al menos un par de semanas a su amada Escocia.

Tomó aire y continuó con decisión sorteando la montaña de papeles que tenía frente a él, de pronto pensó estar soñando porque un sutil aroma familiar se coló en sus sentidos despertando su cuerpo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Levantó la vista y la descubrió parada en el dintel, vestida a la última moda, en color azul marino, con su sedoso cabello rojizo recogido en un elegante moño de lado y un coqueto sombrero sobre su cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió, y sin decir nada entró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro. Caminó hasta él, que ya se había puesto de pie para recibirla entre sus brazos, ella rodeó el masculino cuello poniéndose de puntitas, y él la tomó por la cintura, para acercar su cuerpo al suyo.

Sus labios se encontraron en una fracción de segundos, reconociéndose, saboreándose con lentitud, bebiendo el uno del otro, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y el aroma del perfume de ella y la colonia de él se hacían uno mismo.

Ella pudo sentir la reacción de él ante el beso que se estaban dando, y se dejó llevar por él cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el amplio y cómodo sillón de cuero, para acomodarla sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y seguir besándola a su antojo.

Las manos de él abandonaron su cintura, y comenzaron a recorrer la femenina espalda, mientras las de ella desanudaban hábilmente la fina corbata de seda que ella misma había anudado esa mañana.

Él desabrochó uno a uno los botones del vestido, dejando al descubierto su espalda, y con sus manos recorrió la piel desnuda hasta encontrar los broches del sujetador que pudorosamente se escondían debajo de una fina camisola de algodón. Desandó el camino y se deshizo de la parte superior del vestido, prestando atención a la blanca curva de su cuello y a los exquisitos hombros finamente salpicados de suaves pecas, mientras la respiración de ella incrementaba y sus delicadas manos viajaban por el masculino pecho desnudo, la corbata yacía junto al saco, y la fina camisa blanca se encontraba completamente abierta, dando espacio a que las manos de ellas se colaran debajo de la camiseta interior de pulcro color níveo que enmarcaba el amplio y varonil pecho dónde adoraba reposar su cabeza cada noche mientras él la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos y el latido de su corazón la arrullaba.

Él traviesamente besó sus clavículas y su mano acunó uno de los redondos senos de ella inesperadamente provocando un respingo, se había deshecho del sujetador y los erizados pezones eran perfectamente visibles a través del delgado material de la camisola, tomó uno entre sus dientes por encima de la tela y lo mordisqueó con deleite, mientras una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la otra asaltaba su muslo por debajo de la falda, en busca del amado lugar secreto, sintió su calidez y humedad, con decisión y cuidado acarició su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, provocando en ella un profundo gemido bajo, así como un movimiento de cadera que la acercó más a él, ella por su parte desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones gris Oxford, liberando así su masculinidad.

La suave mano femenina tomó el pulsante apéndice y casi con reverencia lo acarició con sus largos dedos, sintiendo su grosor, firmeza y calidez con escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo y deseo que se acumuló en su bajo vientre de tal forma que la ausencia de él dentro de ella casi dolía.

Desde la primera vez que descubrieron las mieles del amor físico el hambre acallada por tanto tiempo se había vuelto imperante, una especie de deliciosa fuerza magnética que los arrastraba uno hacia el otro, un deseo por explorar, por disfrutar, por encontrar la fuente de placer del otro, y así llegar al cielo tomados de la mano.

Los encuentros en la oficina como el del día de hoy no eran raros, tampoco lo era disfrutarse en la intimidad del hogar, o en su refugio a las afueras de Londres, entre las montañas escocesas, en el castillo, o donde fuera que la necesidad de estar juntos los asaltara, adoraban amarse, entregarse, darse placer el uno al otro, sin reservas o inhibiciones solo el inherente deseo de amarse en todas las formas posibles, con todas las cadencias, ritmos y fantasías a dónde su imaginación pudiese llevarlos, algunas veces era loco y desenfrenado, otras suave, tierno y pausado, ocasionalmente se tornaba rudo y salvaje, mientras la siguiente vez echaban mano de sus inagotables fantasías, no importaba como fuera, la constante entre ellos era confianza infinita y amor sin reservas.

Los amantes siguieron con su devaneo romántico, probando nuevos límites, saboreando cada cadencia y cada roce de sus pieles, sus sentidos completamente obnubilados por la pasión y el deseo, esta vez la primitiva necesidad se apoderó de ellos, y sin siquiera terminar de desvestirse, Albert entró en ella con deliciosa fuerza, cortando su respiración, sus ritmos se hicieron uno, las caricias y besos aumentaron, el calor inundó sus cuerpos y el sudor perló su piel, el deseo de estar lo más juntos posible los apremiaba a presionar sus cuerpos uno al del otro, tensando sus músculos, en una frenética danza extasiante que culminó con un te amo.

Sin aliento y saciados por el momento yacieron semidesnudos, abrazados el rojizo cabello de ella desparramado sobre el pecho desnudo de él, mientras sus corazones latían aceleradamente.

Se besaron una vez más, con los ojos cerrados, entregados total y completamente a ese momento de intimidad robada en medio de un ocupado día de trabajo.

¿Te gustó la sorpresa? –

Sabes que siempre me gustan tus sorpresas amor mío.

¿Me creerías si te digo que en realidad vine a ayudarte para que terminaras más temprano?

Jajaja, entonces me declaro culpable de haber malinterpretado tu mirada.

¿Mi mirada?

La forma en que me miraste cuando te recargaste en la puerta gritaba a todo cuello que morías por que te hiciera el amor. – le dijo él mitad en broma y mitad en serio, disfrutando del pudoroso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de ella, pero a la vez en su mirada había picardía.

No puedo negar que siempre muero por que nos amemos. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y deshaciendo el abrazo para comenzar a juntar la ropa y recomponer su apariencia, al menos parcialmente, ya que sus rojizos cabellos se habían salido del bien ordenado moño y ahora descendían en desordenados mechones por sus hombros pecho y espalda, Albert la observó pensando que tenía la apariencia de una mítica ninfa, o de una sirena.

No te vistas… - le dijo tomando su mano y deteniendo su avance.

Si no lo hago no podré ayudarte a terminar pronto. – le dijo besándolo suavemente.

Tienes razón, además prometí a Alex que haría lo posible por llegar a darle las buenas noches antes de que se fuera a dormir.

Pues entonces tenemos una hora para avanzar lo más posible y salir de aquí. – le dijo ella terminando de ponerse presentable y acercándose al escritorio para ver en que trabajaba Albert.

Juntos pusieron manos a la obra, no era la primera vez que ella se aparecía en la oficina con la intención de ayudarlo, de hecho Albert había descubierto antes de que se casaran que Richard le había enseñado bastante al respecto, con la intención de que ella estuviese preparada en caso de que él hiciera falta, y Albert hizo lo mismo, completó la educación financiera y de negocios de ella, por supuesto no trabajaba formalmente, pero, lo apoyaba mucho, se había convertido en parte esencial del círculo íntimo de negocios de los Andrew que lo incluía a él, George, Archie, y ahora a ella.

Lograron terminar a tiempo, y salieron tomados de la mano con rumbo al auto, caminando en completa dicha y armonía, tenían tiempo de llegar a cenar con la familia, y por supuesto de llevar a Alex a la cama juntos, tal como al pequeño le gustaba.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la mansión un par de chiquillos apareció corriendo hacia ellos con caras llenas de alegría, y demandas de atención.

Papá, mamá, llegaron para la cena. - les dijo con una enorme sonrisa el mayor de los dos niños, Alex, de ahora7 años, se veía ahora un poco más maduro, su altura era mayor, sus rasgos se habían alargado un poco, abandonando la redondez característica de los niños pequeños, adquiriendo un poco más de definición, en su loca carrera se había lanzado a los brazos de Albert que lo recibió en el aire con una cálida carcajada.

Un poco más atrás, Stear se acercó a su tía y le extendió los brazos con afecto. Rose lo tomó con afecto en brazos y besó sus oscuros cabellos, Patty y Archie estaban de viaje de bodas, así que ella y Albert se hacían cargo del pequeño como si fuera propio.

Tía, ¿terminarás de contarnos el cuento esta noche?

Solo si comes todas tus verduras en la cena.

Mmmmm… está bien, pero tío Albert y tú deben actuarlo entonces. –

Jajajajaja, llevas la sangre de los Andrew sin duda. - le respondió Albert con una enorme sonrisa ante la atrevida negociación del pequeño.

Está bien, lo actuaremos si te comes todo… incluido el postre. – le respondió Rose con un guiño travieso.

Prometido. – respondió valientemente Stear.

Los cuatro entraron al salón donde la matrona de los Andrew esperaba por ellos. Elroy Andrew observó con una leve sonrisa el perfecto cuarteto, los niños iban felices en brazos, mientras el par de adultos disfrutaba genuinamente de sus ocurrencias y travesuras, sin duda eran otros tiempos, o al menos, sus sobrinos pensaban de manera distinta, los niños eran educados con menos formalidad que antes, y eran incluidos en los eventos familiares, que incluso a veces se planeaban en torno a ellos, cuando antaño, los niños apenas y hacían una aparición de minutos ante los adultos, para después ser llevados a sus aposentos y ser cuidados por sirvientes.

Buenas noches tía. –

Albert se inclinó y besó a la mujer mayor con el afecto de un hijo, seguido de Rose, que pidió sirvieran los aperitivos correspondientes. Era una pequeña reunión íntima, pero sabía que a la tía Elroy le gustaba que las cosas se dieran con la formalidad correspondiente, y no le molestaba complacerla, claro, que todo sería mucho más relajado en cuanto estuviesen en Escocia.

Que bueno que han llegado, los niños los esperaban con ansias por ustedes, pero dime hijo, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Todo excelente, tía, casi concluido para poder marcharnos el fin de semana.

¿Llevarán a Stear con ustedes?

Por su puesto tía, y si tu gustas venir con nosotros eres bienvenida. – le respondió Rose mientras le extendía una copa de vino de Madeira.

Gracias querida, pero sé que necesitan su espacio solos, así que vayan y disfruten, incluso les diría que dejen a los niños aquí, pero sé que será inútil mi sugerencia.

Gracias tía, pero no es necesario, sabes que nos gusta llevar a Alex y a Stear con nosotros. – le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Lo sé hija, lo sé, solo me gustaría ver pronto un heredero de los Andrew en tus brazos.

Ese era un tema recurrente con Elroy, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevarlo, después de todo, su decisión de solo disfrutarse el uno al otro por algunos años había sido tomada con plena conciencia.

Tía, ya te hemos dicho que todo sucederá en el momento correcto, pero mejor cuéntanos como te fue en el té con las damas de la Cruz Roja.

Fue bueno, una mañana productiva, por supuesto que espero que en un futuro seas tú Rose quien se haga cargo de esas cosas.

Te acompañaré cuando gustes tía, para aprender de ti, pero tendrá que esperar a que Albert y yo regresemos. –

Como siempre, que la escuchaba darle ese nombre a su sobrino Elroy sintió un escalofrío, normalmente Rose lo llamaba William frente a todos, pero de vez en cuando el nombre más intimo se le escapaba y Elroy Andrew recordaba a una chiquilla rubia de ojos verdes que miraba con adoración a su querido Anthony…. Ella nunca vio a Candy con William, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella, Candice White Andrew era un fantasma que nunca la dejaría.

 **5 días después, Highlands, Escocia.**

El verde pasto parecía una marea frente a ellos, el cielo azul se extendía infinito, las suaves colinas los invitaban tumbarse en ellas y contemplar el firmamento, regodeándose en su felicidad, esa perfecta e inmaculada felicidad que sentían al estar juntos.

Albert y Rose estaban sentados sobre la hierba, la ancha espalda de él recargada sobre el añejo tronco de un árbol, y la menuda figura de ella sentada entre las piernas de él, su espalda recargada sobre su amplio pecho y sus brazos la envolvían suavemente. A pocos metros de ahí Alex y Stear jugaban con sus perros, explorando, correteándose el uno al otro.

Rose suspiró profundo, su corazón se henchía de alegría, estaba en paz, dónde pertenecía.

¿A que debemos el profundo suspiro?

Soy inmensamente feliz, mi amor, solo eso… ¿Tú no lo eres, acaso?

Sabes que sí…amor mío, por supuesto que sí… - tomó su mano y besó su muñeca. – pensaba que cuando Patty y Archie lleguen tú y yo podemos ir unos días a nuestro lugar secreto.

Nada me gustaría más amor mío. –

Vamos, es hora de regresar tras las murallas del castillo, princesa. –

Ambos e se pusieron de pie, él llevaba el kilt de los Andrew y una sencilla camisa color blanca, su cabello revuelto por el viento, su magnífica altura, Rose lo observó con admiración, los rayos del sol iluminando su gallarda figura, pertenecía a ese lugar, la sangre escocesa se hacía patente, pero no era solo el físico, sino que tenía frente a ella al amor de su vida, el mejor hombre, un hombre bueno, fuerte, increíblemente guapo, generoso, amable… Rose sonrió para si misma, la lista de cualidades era larga, su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando lo vio correr tras los niños, su pecho se llenó de orgullo, William Albert Andrew no era cualquier hombre… era su esposo.

Se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de ellos, caminaron tomados de la mano mientras los niños y los perros corrían frente a ellos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y la dicha aún se cernía en el aire.

Cada uno de los días perfectos que pasaron uno al lado del otro, toda esa maravillosa felicidad que al fin les había sido concedida, cada momento de intimidad que compartieron desde que se confesaron el uno al otro el amor que los consumía, se transformaron en el acervo de fortaleza del que echaron mano para resistir las tempestades que vinieron después, así como todas las pruebas que un día superarían con tal de tener la oportunidad de vivir su amor.

En ese momento de perfecta armonía, ellos aún no lo sabían, pero la vida, el odio y el desamor les tenían preparado el más cruel de los destinos, y los días que pasaron amándose se convirtieron en la trémula luz que iluminó su más densa oscuridad donde hasta la esperanza de una vida juntos pareció esfumarse.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chicas, una disculpa por la espera, espero que el largo de este capítulo lo compense. Gracias a todas, les mando un abrazo y espero leerlas pronto.**

 **C, gracias por tu input en el cap, luv ya.**

 **Key Ag**

 **YNTE 28**

 **Londres 1923.**

Rose circulaba por la fiesta, copa de champagne en mano, vestido de gala, la moda de la época le sentaba de maravilla, un vestido color tinto, ajustado perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas, Albert se había retirado por negocios por un breve momento, Rose caminaba en dirección a su mesa, sonriendo a los conocidos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando con amistades, de pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo, para detener su avance hasta la mesa, antes de que ella pudiese girar, el aroma y la presencia del hombre que la detuvo golpearon sus sentidos, el altanero acento inglés con perfecta pronunciación y profunda voz varonil susurró en sus oídos.

Espero, mi querida marquesa, que pueda concederme una pieza, no es una pregunta, en realidad, ni mi padre, ni su esposo están cerca, y una escena sería inconveniente.

Su estómago se revolvió, su piel se erizó, la garganta se le cerraba y le costaba respirar, pero una vez, años atrás, se había jurado, "nunca más".

Se había preparado para este momento por muchos años, ella ya no era la misma, Candy ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre que una vez había acabado con su vida. Ahora ella tenía como enfrentarlo y jamás permitiría que ese miserable acabara con todo lo que le había costado una vida atesorar y recuperar, tomó aire lentamente, cuadró los hombros y se preparó mentalmente para la batalla.

Terry observó a la joven mujer girar con elegancia y absoluta calma para encararlo sin rastro alguno de temor o pena. Sus enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en él y de no haber sido por la indiferencia, altanería y dureza de su mirada Terry hubiese recordado a la inocente rubia de tantos años atrás.

Suélteme, señor, no tengo la menor idea de quién es usted, el tipo de relación que tenemos o que alguien nos haya presentado jamás en la vida, así que no le debo nada, razón por la cual no me interesa hacer una escena. Además, no necesito de mi esposo o del duque para darme mi lugar con los desconocidos y debe saber, además, que nunca estoy sola porque mis guardaespaldas no dudarían en intervenir, así que le voy a pedir que me suelte y se aleje de mí, no tengo la más mínima intención de nada con un desconocido como usted y si tuviera algo de decencia no se habría atrevido a tomar del brazo a una dama que no le conoce. – le dijo con voz firme –

Pero que fierecilla resultó la marquesa, tranquila preciosa, no hay necesidad de enojarse, tengo todo el derecho de bailar con usted, no soy un mero desconocido… ¿acaso no sabe el lazo que nos une?

Como le repito señor, no sé quién sea usted y no estoy interesada en averiguarlo, conozco a cada una de las personas realmente importantes de Inglaterra, Europa y América y mucho me temo que en ninguna lista figura usted, también me gustaría dejarle claro que absolutamente nadie tiene derechos sobre mí y no me importa si es usted el mismísimo rey del mundo, no tengo ninguna obligación con un completo desconocido atrevido que se interpone en mi camino, con ínfulas de galán, cuando todos acá saben de sobra que soy una mujer felizmente casada y que no estoy en busca de compañía para bailes, porque solo me interesa bailar con mi marido, respondió Rose dando un paso atrás con gracia absoluta para aumentar la distancia entre ella y Terry.

El moreno, sintió su desprecio mezclado con un toque de repulsión y asco en la actitud de la marquesa, sintió su rechazo inmediato, como si de un leproso se tratará, además pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un par de hombres cerca que lo observaban con intensidad, listos para intervenir en cuanto la mujer les diera la señal. Terry relajó su agarre y llevó su mano a sus labios para besarla con galantería.

Permítame presentarme entonces, mi lady, Soy Terrence Grandchester. –

Rose aprovechó su gesto galante para recuperar su mano y fingió sorpresa, pero no calidez.

¿El hijo bastardo de Richard? – dijo con frialdad.

Su sobrino, mi lady, aunque, seguro puedo ser su hijastro. – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa insinuante.

No sé qué insinúa caballero, pero se olvida que yo soy una dama, parece que es usted el que está acostumbrado a confundir las relaciones familiares con otra cosa, de más está decir que entre usted y yo no hay ni la más mínima confianza para estar de bromas o juegos de palabras, me ofende en lo personal y no le permito que se dirija a mí en esos términos o que me haga esas insinuaciones y le voy a pedir el favor que en lo sucesivo, si nos llegamos a encontrar no se moleste en volver a dirigirme la palabra, no me interesa que sea el hijo de Richard, para mi usted es un perfecto desconocido y prefiero que se mantenga así hasta que aprenda como debe ser tratada una dama, con permiso. – dijo iniciando la retirada.

Pero marquesa, no debemos ponernos así, al final ya hemos dado de qué hablar al mantener esta conversación, tal vez podría concederme el baile, después de todo somos familia. – había cambiado la violencia por una falsa amabilidad, que disfrazaba la intención de hacerla quedar mal ante la sociedad y su esposo, pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego y menos a caer en provocaciones de ningún tipo.

Señor Grandchester, le recuerdo que yo ni le conozco, ni estoy interesada en volver a cruzar palabras con usted, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, señor Grandchester, con permiso. – el volumen de su voz fue lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente de su alrededor dejara de preguntarse qué hacía en compañía del bastardo del duque, su tono de voz evidenciaba el disgusto que la conversación le había proporcionado, dio media vuelta con la frente en alto y se alejó, Terrence iba a hacer el intento de seguirla, pero una alta figura conocida se puso en su camino.

Terry, ¿Qué acaso no te ha quedado claro que a mi esposa no le interesa iniciar ningún tipo de relación contigo? – le dijo con enervante calma el rubio.

Así que después de todo si estabas cerca.

Siempre estoy cerca, vete Terrence.

¿Acaso debo aprovechar que la has olvidado?

Eso nunca sucederá, pero, deberías aprovechar que he comprendido que hacerte la vida miserable no me la regresará, vete, rehaz tu vida, mientras te mantengas alejado de mi familia no volveré a inmiscuirme en la tuya.

Terrence observó con mirada cargada de odio a su interlocutor.

Es demasiado tarde para promesas estúpidas Andrew, me lo robaste todo.

No haré una escena en este lugar, y sugiero que tampoco la hagas tú, si quieres que hablemos sabes dónde encontrarme, ahora retírate por tu propia voluntad o pediré a mis hombres que te acompañen a la salida.

¿Tal cual lo hicieron los de mi padre el día de tu boda cuando quise conocer a mi hermanito? – Terrence buscó sorpresa en el rostro de Albert, pero, no la encontró.

Retírate Terrence. – le dijo en tono definitivo y caminó hasta su mesa para encontrarse con Rose.

Terry lo observó tomar de la mano a la marquesa y dirigirse con ella a la pista de baile, la mirada cómplice que los dos compartían, la sonrisa radiante y el amor que se reflejó en la mirada de ambos hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran, sentía la ira bullir dentro de él, recordó a Candy y el amor que le profesaba al amnésico que había dejado en Chicago y sintió aún más profundos celos, la rabia y el odio invadieron su ser, una vez más, William Andrew le ganaba la partida con una mujer … no sabía porque pero sentía que la marquesa debía estar con él, no los dejaría ser felices jamás, no descansaría hasta que esa mujer fuera suya y el famoso patriarca lo perdiera todo, pero por ahora debía esperar, todo a su debido tiempo, sabía que los hombres de Andrew esperaban que se retirara o una indicación del patriarca para acompañarlo, seguramente los hombres de su padre serían menos considerados, reconoció su derrota momentánea y salió del lugar por su propia voluntad.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al oído con voz acariciadora el hombre que hacía que sus planetas giraran.

Estoy bien Albert, no tienes que preocuparte, me preparé durante años para este momento, no soy la misma persona a quien le arruinó la vida, amo la familia que tengo contigo y no voy a permitir que ese bastardo me intimidé en mi propio mundo, me he ganado a pulso todo lo que tengo, recuperarte fue mi sueño por tanto tiempo, que, ahora que es mi realidad no voy a dejar que me intimide ni que me doblegue ese remedo de hombre. Te amo, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, ya sabes que los hombres estuvieron al pendiente en todo momento, y yo le dejé claro que no tengo intenciones de saber quién es y que su presencia no me intimida.

¿Qué te dijo?

Me amenazó con causar una escena si no bailaba con él, su primer acercamiento fue con la intención de causarme temor, sin embargo, al ver que no surtía efecto cambió de táctica.

¿Te amenazó con dañarte?

Solo dijo que hacer lo que él pedía era lo que me convenía, y luego mencionó que no podía negarme que él tenía derecho de pedir ese baile.

¿Derecho? ¿Crees que él…?

Derecho porque es mi sobrino, el hijo de Richard, sé que él no sabe, lo vi en su mirada.

Rose observó el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Albert y alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Quita ese gesto, que provoca arrugas en tu rostro y no me gusta verte preocupado por tan poca cosa, mi amor, estamos juntos, nada debe empañar nuestra felicidad, nada puede dañar nuestra familia, podrá intentarlo pero jamás logrará dañar el amor que nos tenemos, lo que sentimos es eterno y va más allá de esta vida, Terry jamás tendrá lo que nosotros, porque él nunca ha tenido ni sentido amor por nada ni nadie, mientras que nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para estar vivos y ser felices. Terry es un hombre miserable, cobarde, atormentado por sus propios demonios, no permitamos que nada de eso nos salpique.

Mi vida, no quiero que nada te perturbe y ese miserable jamás, escúchame Rose, jamás podrá con nosotros si estamos juntos en cuerpo y alma, aun así, le dije que estaba de más en nuestro círculo y que un indeseable como él no debía estar compartiendo con personas como nosotros, que no volvería a entrometerme en su vida siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado.

Está bien, también he llegado a creer que la venganza es inútil en este punto, no quiero pensar en él, no quiero que ni un segundo del ayer nos robe la felicidad de hoy, porque te amo, amo a nuestro hijo y no necesitamos de su sombra en nuestro futuro.

No podemos bajar la guardia, lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia, no me confío en nada con él, no quiero que nos tome por sorpresa.

No la bajaremos, pero, él no va a regir nuestras vidas… ahí viene Richard con cara de preocupación, bésame, olvidemos esto, vivamos nuestro presente luminoso. – le dijo ella con una genuina sonrisa y mirada insinuante que Albert no podía resistir, sabía que en cuanto dejaran de bailar Richard querría hablar con ellos, pero, estaba de acuerdo con Rose, nada iba a robarles su presente, la apretó un poco más contra él y besó sus carnosos labios rosas con profundo amor entremezclado con pasión y admiración por la joven y fuerte mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Afuera el aire frio calaba hasta los huesos, la característica neblina londinense lo cubría todo como un manto color blanco, era particularmente espesa esa noche, pero a Terrence eso no le importaba caminó decidido hasta su departamento, nada ostentoso, lo había pagado con joyas robadas a sus amantes, Richard e había dado un poco de dinero después de la boda, pero eso lo había empleado para contratar un abogado, uno astuto, que trabajaba en como demandar al poderoso Richard Grandchester. Por supuesto que había tenido que firmar un acuerdo donde le daría un porcentaje de las ganancias de la demanda, pero cuando ganaran esa demanda habría más que suficiente para todos, el abogado, sus acreedores, y por supuesto él, sería el siguiente duque y entonces las cosas serían distintas, la vida volvería a sonreírle, la marquesa estaría a su disposición, ya que al parecer lo único que le interesaba era el dinero y los hombres detrás de él, si, el mismo se encargaría que esa zorra hambrienta de riqueza le suplicara por acompañarlo en las noches en su cama … y esa sería la gran victoria sobre su padre y su peor enemigo, quitarle la esposa a ese malnacido de Andrew y la amante a su padre. ¿ Y porque no? si todo salía como el esperaba, tal vez hasta podría volver a pisar las tablas de un teatro, escuchar nuevamente la ovación de pie de un público cautivado por su talento, y a su lado, a su lado, ella, la marquesa era mucho más hermosa en persona que lo que las fotografías o los chismes de sociedad le habían dicho jamás, la lujuria que el suave tacto de su piel corría aún por su ser, por segundos imaginó sus manos hundidas en el espeso cabello rizado y pelirrojo, la perfecta figura y el intoxicante aroma de ella entre sus sábanas, pero aún más excitante sería poseer a la mujer de William Andrew. El camino transcurrió con rapidez con Terrence sumido en sus recuerdos, sus sueños de grandeza y la loca sed de venganza que lo embargaba.

Dedicó las siguientes semanas y meses a seguirlos discretamente, sin dejarse ver o llamar la atención, no porque les temiera, sino porque aún no era tiempo de mostrar sus cartas, además verla a ella, se había convertido en su pequeña obsesión, imaginarla en su cama haciéndola gritar de placer y susurrar su nombre, estaba decidido a demostrarle que era mejor amante que su padre y mucho mejor hombre que ese cornudo de William.

 **Londres, 1924**

Richard Grandchester se encontraba en su despacho, sumido entre papeles de negocios, llevaba horas ahí dentro, el sol había cambiado de posición y las sombras de los árboles del jardín se alargaban un poco más, entre su correspondencia había un fino sobre de papel color crema con caligrafía femenina cuyo contenido había robado ya media hora de su apretada agenda, cavilaba en silencio, ideando alguna forma de complacer a la mujer a la que tanto le debía, y a la vez recordaba el pasado, ese pasado que siempre se había negado a quedarse en su lugar, enterrado entre un montón de "que hubiera sido sí".

No por primera vez se preguntaba si acaso la vida de su hijo sería muy diferente a lo que era hoy si él hubiese decidido quedarse junto a Eleanor, renunciar a los deberes familiares y simplemente formar una vida al lado de la mujer que ciertamente había sido el amor de su juventud. De haber sido así, seguramente Terrence hoy sería un joven actor lleno de fama, hubiera crecido en América, tal vez hubiera tenido hermanos, tal vez hoy sería el duque de Grandchester, ya que su hermano muy posiblemente hubiese muerto sin herederos debido a sus preferencias particulares…

 **New York, 1897**

 _Maximillian, creí que habías venido a conocer a tu sobrino y a tu nuera._

 _Padre está enfermo Richard, debes regresar._

 _Sabes bien lo que padre opina de mi familia, no veo porque deba hacerlo._

 _Porque va a morir, y debes tomar tu lugar como el heredero._

 _Padre me desheredó en el momento en el que me negué a seguir sus planes, casarme con Henriette…_

 _No entiendes, tú eres la esperanza de la familia Richard…_

 _Richard observó detenidamente a su hermano menor, 10 años más joven que él, era un mozalbete de 17 años que lo miraba suplicantemente, se parecía mucho a su madre, por supuesto que él no lo sabía, su madre había muerto cuando Maximillian nació, dejando un vacío en la familia, y un abismo insalvable en el corazón del viejo duque, para quien su joven esposa lo había sido todo en la vida._

 _La familia me tiene sin cuidado, Max, Henriette tiene tu edad, complace a padre, cásate con ella y dale un heredero. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer._

 _Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?_

 _Porque yo tengo una esposa y un hijo._

 _Una amante y un bastardo. – le dijo sin pretender ofender, solo con la crudeza natural de sus 17 años._

 _Es mi esposa._

 _No para padre, no para la sociedad, llévala contigo, nadie te reprochará que le pongas casa y críes a su hijo._

 _¿Te estás escuchando?_

 _Richard, no hay forma de que yo produzca un heredero para el ducado, y sin un heredero el título pasará a nuestros primos… y yo quedaré en la calle, sabes bien como son las leyes de sucesión en Inglaterra, todo es tuyo._

 _Solo si me caso con Henriette y eso no va a suceder._

 _Prometiste a madre que cuidarías de mí. –_

 _Eso era definitivamente un golpe bajo, pero era cierto, él le había prometido a su madre moribunda que cuidaría del pequeño, porque su madre sabía bien que el duque no querría ni verlo, de hecho, el duque ni siquiera estaba al lado del lecho de muerte de su esposa, sino caballerosamente borracho esperando en la biblioteca a que le dieran la noticia._

 _Max, he cumplido con lo prometido a madre, te cuidé mientras eras un niño, muchas veces tomé tu lugar y tu culpa a la hora de los castigos, pero ya no eres un chiquillo, eres un hombre de 17 años, al que solo se le pide que se case, herede el título y engendre la descendencia correspondiente._

 _No me voy a casar, no puedo hacerlo. – Maximillian estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

 _Es una tontería, que te pongas así. ¿Acaso padre no te llevó al burdel correspondiente años atrás?_

 _Prefiero no recordarlo, pero, por eso sé que no puedo hacerlo._

 _Maximillian habla con claridad, por Dios, ¿Qué no puedes hacer? - preguntó Richard con seriedad recordando de pronto murmuraciones vagas. El muchacho bajó la mirada, los ojos anegados en lágrimas, no era más que un chiquillo, a decir verdad. Los sollozos comenzaban a brotar de su boca y su cuerpo a convulsionarse._

 _No puedo engendrar un hijo con Henriette, ni con ella… ni con ninguna otra mujer. – explotó al fin, Richard no necesitaba siquiera preguntar por qué. En silencio maldijo sus circunstancias, la preferencia desviada de su hermano, a su padre moribundo, y a su madre por haberlo atado a una promesa que en realidad no le correspondía haber dado a la corta edad de 10 años, pero, que, sin embargo, había dado, y que ahora debía cumplir. "El honor ante todo"_

 _Estúpidamente ni siquiera se había cuestionado que honor había en dejar a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo._

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y lo regresó al presente, la única persona que se atrevía a entrar sin llamar inundó la habitación con su fragancia y su presencia. Richard observó a Vivian dirigirse con el juego de té a la mesa y prepararlo todo, Richard se puso de pie y caminó hasta dónde se encontraba ella para tomar asiento, tomar el té juntos se había vuelto su ritual.

¿Perdido en tus recuerdos?

Solo pensaba…

Llegó carta de Eleanor. –

Así es, vendrá de gira a Londres, y quiere que encuentre la forma de que ella pueda ver a Alex y a Rose sin que eso represente exponerlos.

Es justa su petición.

Lo sé…no puedo dejar de pensar…

Richard, no puedes cambiar el pasado, solo puedes hacer lo mejor posible con el presente… podemos ofrecer una fiesta, siempre he sido patrona de las artes, haremos de la gala del estreno una función para recolectar fondos y por supuesto, será natural que ofrezcamos una fiesta aquí, e incluso que invitemos a la famosa actriz a tomar el té con el círculo íntimo, nosotros y los Andrew…

No puede ser nosotros, Terrence podría sospechar.

Entonces yo ofreceré el té en mi mansión, e invitaré a Rose, Patricia y Elroy, no puedo dejar fuera a Elroy, tal vez otro par de amigas cercanas no será ideal, pero, le dará la oportunidad a Eleanor de verlos.

Ofrécelo aquí, y también la fiesta, el té debe ser algo privado, la fiesta, como cualquier otra y la invitada de honor no puede ser Eleanor.

Su trayectoria lo ameritaría.

Su pasado conmigo y los muchos rumores que desencadenaría justifican que omitamos que ella sea la invitada de honor, tal vez el director, o el actor principal…

Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes.

No quisiera que se rumorara en tu contra Vivian, mi amor.

Siempre habrá quien diga que me dejarás por ella, o por cualquier otra, años menor que yo, incluyendo a Rose, así que eso es lo de menos querido mío.

Richard tomó su mano y la besó.

Eres única Vivian.

No tienes que decírmelo, mejor cuéntame que más te preocupa.

Nada amor mío, los negocios van bien, Lord Covinghton me acaba de informar que la demanda de Terry no procederá… no me importaría dárselo todo, si fuera un buen hombre, o si con dárselo lograría que desapareciera de nuestras vidas. Pero, no sucederá ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

No puedes dejar desprotegido a Alexander.

Lo sé querida mía, lo sé. ¿Te ha dicho algo Rose?

Lo de siempre, se lo topa en muchos lugares, ella como siempre lo ignora y sigue de largo, pese a los intentos de tu hijo por saludarla, ella simplemente sigue su camino y jamás le da la cara para no propiciar un enfrentamiento.

No es normal que lo encuentre en muchas partes.

Lo sabe, y ella y Albert están atentos, pero decididos a no dejar que eso afecte sus vidas.

Merecen ser felices.

Y lo han sido durante el último año.

Terry se enojará cuando sepa que su demanda no procederá, debemos estar alertas. Hablaré con ellos.

Por supuesto, querido, ahora bebe tu té y deja de pensar tanto.

Rose tomaba caminaba cargada de paquetes por la calle, cuando de pronto una figura masculina se atravesó en su camino. No necesitaba siquiera verlo de frente, sabía perfectamente quien era, y su juego comenzaba a volverse cansado.

Usted de nuevo señor Grandchester.

Le he dicho que me llame Terry, mi lady. La vi cargada de paquetes y pensé ofrecerme a ayudarla.

No es necesario. – le dijo ella mientras seguía caminando a donde el auto esperaba por ella.

Veo que ha estado de compras.

Me asombra su capacidad de observación, señor. – le dijo sarcásticamente.

Asistirá a la fiesta en honor a mi madre. – no era una pregunta, pero a Rose nada le sorprendía por supuesto que él debía saber que Eleanor estaba en Londres.

No tengo idea de que habla señor Grandchester.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, Eleanor Baker.

Ahora recuerdo que eso dicen las malas lenguas.

No es un rumor, es la verdad, su adorado "benefactor" tiene afición por las rubias jóvenes, hace muchos años mi padre la deshonró, la embarazó y luego la abandonó… no le parece qué hay un patrón de conducta en todo esta situación, mi querida marquesa… mi madre y usted tienen más en común de lo que puede admitir y mi hermano no debería crecer al lado de un hombre que lo desprecia y le dio su apellido por tapar las indiscreciones de un hijo de puta como es mi padre. Pero no se preocupe, yo no vivo para el honor y podría hacerlos muy felices a los tres.

No entiendo bien de qué habla señor Grandchester, por usted me estoy enterando que la actriz es su madre y lo lamento por ella, pero no entiendo las razones por las cuales hace todas esas suposiciones absurdas y tan poco caballerosas, ¿no le parece que me ha ofendido lo suficiente para ser solo un desconocido?, en todo caso, no entiendo para que me dice todo eso tan personal, eso es algo que solo le corresponde a usted y a la señora Becker, no estoy interesada en saber nada sobre su origen ni en ser su amiga, ahora, si me disculpa no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted, mi familia me espera y yo no puedo esperar más para estar con mi esposo y mi hijo.

Es usted demasiado fría mí lady, cualquiera pensaría que me tiene miedo… o simplemente teme a lo que pueda pasar entre usted y yo si pasamos más tiempo juntos.

Ella no respondió nada, solo siguió caminando, James ya venía a su encuentro para tomar los paquetes de su mano, y un poco detrás Robert lo seguía. Pero Terry no se había dado cuenta.

¿No le parece que es suficiente humillación para mi querida madre verse obligada a aceptar una fiesta ofrecida por la nueva esposa de mi padre en la mansión de la que ella debió ser la señora, como para además verse tener que convivir con la mujer que le calentó la cama hasta hace algunos años y que incluso se dice tiene un hijo con él?

Rose simplemente guardó silencio, no estaba interesada en responderle.

James, Robert, gracias por su ayuda. – dijo apresurando un poco el paso y llegando hasta los hombres.

Vamos, Rose, tenga compasión de mí y concédame unos minutos de su atención.

No me llame por mi nombre, usted para mi es un desconocido, para usted soy la señora Andrew o la marquesa, no tengo nada que hablar con usted señor. – le dijo tomando un lugar entre su chofer y su guardaespaldas para ir hasta el auto.

¿Sabe usted, que el corazón de su esposo siempre será de alguien más? Andrew no la ama – le gritó Terry con la esperanza de picar su curiosidad, pero, sin lograr nada, ni siquiera una mirada, Terrence la maldijo en silencio y la observó alejarse, había tenido mucha paciencia con esa mujer durante demasiado tiempo y no lograba llamar su atención pese a que insistía en topársela en todo momento, para ella, él no existía. Odiaba a William, al pequeño bastardo heredero del duque y por su puesto a su padre, quien la había conocido primero, había disfrutado de sus favores a cambio de una pequeña fortuna y la compra de un marido adinerado, que poco o nada le importaba tener una mujer que compartiera su cama con otro hombre, pero que se negaba a compartirla con él, definitivamente cada minuto que pasaba sin ella, aumentaba su odio, la necesidad enferma de venganza y el deseo de poseer a la zorra de su padre y de Andrew.

Rose llegó a su destino, un suntuoso restaurant de moda dónde Albert esperaba por ella, descendió con tranquilidad, no dejando de ver a su alrededor, no le temía, pero no quería tener que lidiar con él nuevamente.

Robert, James, por favor informen a Martin y a Niles sobre nuestro encuentro de hoy, preferiría no repetirlo.

Por supuesto, lady Rose, debió permitirnos acompañarla, mi lady.

No te preocupes Robert, no fue nada, y tal vez tienes razón, solo evitémosle un mal rato al señor Andrew.

Lo tendrá cuando usted se lo comunique mi lady. –

Lo sé James, ni hablar, esperen por nosotros aquí afuera, por favor, ordenaré que les traigan unos sándwiches y algo de té.

Gracias mi lady. -respondieron los hombres con afecto y admiración a la mujer con temple de acero que era su señora, durante los últimos meses la habían visto enfrentar esos encuentros sin amilanarse o perder la compostura y a ambos les hubiera gustado poder hacer uso del permiso especial que tenían para hacerse cargo del señor Grandchester, sin embargo, ese permiso estaba condicionado a la seguridad de la señora y el tipo, hasta el momento, no había hecho nada por amenazar esa seguridad.

Albert la sintió llegar antes de verla, se veía hermosa por, supuesto, con un traje de calle color verde agua, sombrero y guantes a juego, su cabello delicadamente recogido, le sonrió y fue a su encuentro.

¿Te hice esperar amor mío? – le preguntó ella después de recibir con alegría el suave roce de sus labios en los de ella. Sabía que no era lo común, que la mayoría de los matrimonios de su clase no se encontraban para comer, o se saludaban como ellos, muchos, ni siquiera estaban enamorados, pero, a ellos nunca les había importado el qué dirán.

No mi vida, llegué temprano, ven vamos a comer, pedí que les llevaran té y sándwiches a los muchachos.

Gracias justo eso iba a hacer. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa siguiendo a su esposo hasta la mesa privada en la que solían comer todos los jueves.

Albert abrió la silla caballerosamente y ella tomó asiento el maître d' tomó su orden y después los dejó a solas, no volvería, sino 15 minutos más tarde con los platillos ordenados, las bebidas ya estaban en la mesa, y al matrimonio Andrew no le gustaba ser interrumpido innecesariamente. Albert la observó detenidamente y aspiró profundo, no necesitaba decírselo, él lo sabía.

Tuviste otro encuentro con él.

Sí, pero, por favor, solo disfrutemos de nosotros.

Debo saber que te dijo mi amor.

Habló de la fiesta en honor a Eleanor, algo sobre que era una humillación para ella aceptar una fiesta dada por Vivian, la verdad es que no le pongo atención, Albert, ya ni siquiera me tensa, solo me desagrada encontrármelo.

Si quieres…

No, amor, no le daremos motivos, y ahora olvidemos el incidente y disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo a solas, porque tengo planeado que no regreses a la oficina…planeo secuestrarte de tus deberes el resto de la tarde… recuerda qué hay negocios importantes que tienes que atender con tu esposa y es de suma importancia para ella que la complazcas como sólo tú sabes. – le dijo ella sonriente y con voz cargada de deseo e impaciencia por estar a solas en una caricia mucho más íntima.

Solo me tientas con algo que sabes bien no podrás cumplir…

¿Secuestrarte esta tarde? Por supuesto que no es una amenaza, sino un hecho.

Tienes el té en casa de Vivian, mi amor…

Es cierto… bueno, tenemos tal vez un par de horas antes de eso…

Entonces seré tu esclavo hasta que tengas que irte, ¿quieres comer aquí o pedimos servicio al cuarto?

Sería escandaloso irnos ahora mismo. – le dijo ella pretendiendo una modestia que en realidad no sentía.

¿Nos ha importado eso alguna vez?

Por supuesto, que no, vamos. – le dijo ella esperando a que el se pusiera de pie y le retirara la silla, Albert lo hizo caballerosamente, y le ofreció su brazo casualmente, haciendo la seña acordada al capitán de meseros para que transfirieran su cuenta al pent-house.

Caminaron tomados de la mano discretamente conversando en su propio mundo.

¿Estás emocionada de verla nuevamente

Por supuesto que sí, y me da gusto que podrá conocer a Alex, quisiera que encontráramos la forma de que ella pudiera ejercer su derecho de abuela.

La encontraremos mi amor. ¿cómo te fue de compras?

Ya me dirás tú esta noche como crees que me fue. – le dijo ella con una seductora sonrisa.

Jajajaja, amor mío, muero por que llegue la noche entonces.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la besó antes de entrar a la habitación como lo que eran, un par de eternos enamorados, con apenas un año de casados. Ansiosos por encender la llama de su pasión que inagotable. El par de horas que se dedicaron el uno al otro transcurrieron de prisa, pronto Albert debió regresar a la oficina y ella fue a la mansión Grandchester, donde las demás mujeres esperaban por ella para el té en honor a Eleanor.

Llamó a la puerta y el viejo mayordomo la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, ella lo saludó afectuosamente y dejó que la escoltara al jardín, donde Vivian había dispuesto todo para que los niños pudieran jugar mientras ellas tomaban el té. Sabía que era la última en llegar, el carruaje de la tía abuela ya estaba ahí, así como el de los Grandchester que había ido por Eleanor y otro par de carruajes de amigas íntimas de Vivian. Entró al jardín donde las damas ya estaban sentadas y requirió todo su esfuerzo esperar a ser presentada formalmente ante la afamada actriz, Eleanor Baker.

Rose, bienvenida, permíteme presentarte. - le dijo Vivian besando ambas mejillas y apretando su mano para infundirle calma. - Eleanor, ella es mi querida amiga, Lady Rose, la cuñada de Richard, y la madre de Alexander.

Eleanor se puso en pie para saludar con naturalidad a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a ella, los años no habían pasado en balde, pero ciertamente habían sido generosos con ambas mujeres, Rose admiró el bello rostro de la rubia que no aparentaba sus 45 años, sino que parecía rejuvenecer más bien, y Eleanor admiró el suave porte elegante de la mujer segura y madura que tenía frente a ella, no había rastro de la chiquilla asustada de antaño.

Mi lady. - dijo haciendo la apropiada reverencia acostumbrada, recordando brevemente las veces que la había practicado cuando muy joven para el día que conociera a la familia de Richard.

Rose, por Favor Ms. Baker, el placer es todo mío. - dijo dando un pequeño abrazo a la mujer mayor. - por favor disculpe mi familiaridad, es solo que soy una gran admiradora suya. -dijo enrojeciendo para así excusarse ante las demás mujeres presentes, a quien por supuesto procedió a saludar como correspondía. Antes de tomar lugar en el asiento reservado para ella en medio de Vivian y Eleanor.

El protocolo del té era estricto, y los temas permitidos eran toda una tradición, sin embargo, las amigas de Vivian se retiraron a la hora apropiada, al igual que Elroy y Patty, lo cual les dio a Eleanor y a Rose un poco de tiempo a solas, ya que Rose había acordado esperar a Richard esa noche, para cenar con él y con Albert en familia. En cuanto las invitadas se retiraron, Vivian las dejó solas con el pretexto de revisar cosas para la cena.

Rose, hija, te ves, espectacular. - le dijo la mujer apretando su mano cariñosamente.

Eleanor, no puedo creer que al fin nos encontremos.

Y yo no puedo creer que Alexander sea ese pequeño caballerito, aunque no debería sorprenderme, Richard es su abuelo, después de todo y Albert su padre durante este último año, cuéntame cómo ha ido todo este tiempo desde que estás acá, se nota que eres feliz al lado de quien siempre supe estaba destinado para ti.

Soy feliz, Eleanor, y mucha de esa felicidad te la debo a ti, a tu sacrificio de hace años, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo esto que me permitiste tener cuando no tenía nada.

Shhh, no digas eso mi niña, cometí tantos errores como madre, que haber hecho lo que hice en su momento por ti y por Alexander es lo único que me ha permitido seguir viviendo conmigo misma y con el peso de mis equivocaciones, más bien dime, sé que Terry está acá… ¿te ha reconocido, te ha hecho daño?

Ha sido un ser despreciable con todos, con su padre, conmigo y por su puesto con su propia sangre, él no lo sabe, pero ha reflejado su verdadera naturaleza y está enfermo de por la venganza y el dinero. A veces pienso que Richard debería heredar todo a él, para que nunca más regrese a nuestras vidas, pero en el fondo sé que de hacerlo jamás nos dejará en paz a Alex y a mí, así que prefiero no hablar de él, no porque esté en negación, sino que no vale la pena, pero respondiendo a tus preguntas si me ha reconocido o si me ha amenazado, no lo ha hecho, piensa que Alex es su hermano, y suele cruzarse en mi camino bastante seguido a proferir insultos e insinuaciones acerca de mi relación con el duque y la naturaleza de mi matrimonio, yo no lo desmiento porque he preferido que sea justamente así, que se mienta y se consuma en él enjambre de mentiras y suposiciones que lo alejan cada vez más de la verdad mía y de mi pequeño, además, Albert y yo somos tan felices, nuestro amor es inquebrantable y eterno, nuestra familia es tan perfecta que simplemente seguimos con nuestra vida, sin perderlo de vista, por supuesto, pero sin pensar demasiado en ese miserable.

Hija… ¿cómo haces para verlo de frente?, yo simplemente después que me golpeó no pude, sé que es mi hijo y el amor de madre lo debe poder todo, pero el abandono en que dejó a Susana con su hijo en New York y a Karen y su pequeño en Los Ángeles, el sin fin de mujeres, las apuestas, las deudas, las malas acciones, me sobrepasan y sé que todo es en parte mi culpa, pero Terry simplemente me desterró de su vida acusándome de lo peor y yo tuve que vivir con el peso de mis decisiones y con el vació de que dejan los errores.

No soy la misma Eleanor, de la asustadiza Candy ya no queda nada, hoy sé que cometí el error de no luchar y hacerle frente junto al hombre que siempre he amado, nos condené a los dos injustamente a años de soledad y al desamor, estos años me cambiaron y me prometí a mí misma y a mi hijo que de tener la oportunidad de reunirme con él amor de mi vida, no tendría miedo, que lucharía contra todo y no lo dejaría pasar de largo nuevamente, en cuanto a Terry me prometí, que jamás le permitiría tener poder sobre mí nuevamente, una vez acabó con mi vida y ahora, así me muera en el intento, no le permitiría dañarme a mí ni a los que amo , así que no saldré corriendo por miedo, ya lo hice una vez, además, gracias a mi Albert nunca más estaré sola, es mi alma gemela, mi complemento, todo lo que necesito para sentir que estoy completa y feliz. También sé que si en algún momento representa un peligro para mi vida, la de Albert o la de Alex, no me tocaré el corazón y sin piedad lo haré pedazos con mis propias manos de ser posible, me la debe y si me da la oportunidad tomaré venganza por Candy, por la chiquilla a quien acabo la vida, a quien destruyó y condeno a la muerte, mientras no sea así, prefiero no atraer mala suerte y vivir mi vida feliz al lado del hombre que amo, nuestro hijo y todos los que tenemos en proyecto. Pero dejemos de hablar de él, mejor dime ¿estás nerviosa por el día de mañana?

Jajajaja, aunque no lo creas nunca dejo de estarlo en la noche del estreno, pero es de mala suerte hablar de ello. Me alegro verte tan feliz, enamorada y cumpliendo esos sueños que una vez se apagaron por culpa de mi hijo y de mis debilidades. Estoy en deuda contigo pero verte feliz y saber que están bien me hace sentir que ha valido la pena todos mis sacrificios y no puedo esperar para saludar al artífice de todo esto que veo hoy, Albert es un hombre maravilloso, guapo como ninguno, rico y te ama con locura, mira que hasta te tengo un poco de envidia querida, que pese a todo pudieron estar juntos y vivir una vida feliz y espero que Alex pueda ir con ustedes mañana.

Por supuesto que nos acompañará, siempre está incluido en los planes de la familia, muere por ir al teatro, y Albert le ha prometido llevarlo con nosotros, es un niño afortunado, si bien tuvo un inicio difícil en el que su propio padre casi acaba con su vida, él es fuerte y se ha ganado el corazón de todos los Andrew y Albert lo ama como si fuera propio y esperamos que llegue el momento en el que podamos darle un par de hermanitos - dijo Rose con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, de acordarse no más todo lo que estuvieron haciendo esa misma tarde antes del té.

No hace falta sino verte y verlo a él para notar ese brillo especial en sus miradas cuando hablan de él, te envidio querida, pero me alegra mucho verte feliz, plena, amada y completamente realizada, eres como una hija para mí y sabes que muero por hacer parte de la vida de los dos y de tu nueva familia-

Gracias por tus palabras, expreso lo que siento y como estoy, completamente enamorada, feliz, plena y realizada. Albert daría la vida por Alex y por mí y para el pequeño es como su héroe personal y quiere ser como un el cuándo crezca, quisiera que los vieras juntos en la oficina, en los ratos libres, montando a caballo, la verdad es que Albert es un padre maravilloso como ninguno. Me siento tan afortunada y dichosa.

Vivian escogió ese momento para regresar al jardín y Alex que jugaba con una pelota se acercó corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Tía Vivian, ¿Cuándo vendrá el tío Richard? - Vivian lo alzó en brazos con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba y le sonrió.

Pronto, al igual que tu padre, y luego todos cenaremos juntos, ahora sé un buen niño y ve con Minette a que te asee.

Permíteme despedirme de ti, Alexander…

Quédate a cenar con nosotros Eleanor, estoy segura de que tanto Richard como William se complacerán de encontrarte aquí.

No creo que sea apropiado, Lady Vivian.

Por supuesto que lo es, ve Alex, ve con Minette Ms. Baker estará aquí cuando regreses.

¿Vivian? - preguntó Rose con un poco de duda.

He despachado un carruaje rumbo al hotel con una mujer asombrosamente parecida a Ms. Baker, quien por supuesto pasará el resto de la tarde recluida en su habitación para evitar llamar la atención.

Y esta noche la mucama de Ms. Baker llegará tarde al hotel, supongo. - le dijo Eleanor con un brillo en la mirada.

Así es. - la sonrisa cómplice fue genuinamente compartida por ambas mujeres.

Gracias por recibirme en tu casa. -

No tienes nada que agradecer, eres bienvenida siempre, lamento que tengamos que utilizar subterfugios para que estés aquí, pero así son las cosas en nuestras vidas, así, que, no hay nada que hacerle. y ahora las dejaré solas por un rato para que platiquen a gusto, todo el personal es el de la más absoluta confianza, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero, si prefieren pasar a tu salón Rose, o a la biblioteca, Richard llegará en una hora, y seguro Albert no tardará mucho más que eso. -

Eleanor la observó salir con admiración, debía tener más o menos su edad, quizá unos cuantos años más, pero, definitivamente no era una mujer común.

Es una mujer extraordinaria y Richard es feliz a su lado, ¿sabes Rose?, viví muchos años con rencor hacia Richard por haberme excluido de su vida y de la de mi hijo, pero ya lo perdoné y ahora quiero que sea feliz al lado de la mujer que ama y yo que consagré mi vida al teatro, no necesito nada más que saber que las personas que amo son felices, eso basta para mí. Espero me permitas ser parte de la vida de mi nieto… si es que encontramos la manera de que suceda sin poner en riesgo su seguridad.

Tienes razón, Vivian es extraordinaria, ella me ha enseñado mucho, he contado con su apoyo incondicional siempre, sé que ama a Richard y que son felices juntos. Tengo mucho que agradecerle, ella me ayudó a que la sociedad me aceptara y a reencontrarme con Patty. Nada me haría más feliz que seas parte de nuestra felicidad.

Logró que Richard dejara a Henriette…

Oh, Eleanor, yo…

No lo dije por nada en especial, Rose, hace mucho que Richard Grandchester no ocupa sino el lugar de un buen amigo en mi corazón, pero, no dejo de reconocer que Vivian logró una hazaña que siempre creí imposible, aunque tal vez, tú y Alex tuvieron mucho que ver también, suavizaron al fin la dureza de su corazón.

¡Eleanor!

Es la verdad, querida, no te escandalices, ahora dime, ¿es tu matrimonio con Albert lo que siempre soñaste?

Es mucho más de lo que soñé. - le dijo con mirada soñadora. Soy tan feliz a su lado que no sé cómo pude esperar tanto tiempo para acercarme a él, a veces siento que debí ser más fuerte en su momento, que me equivoque no confiando en nosotros, en lo que el amor logra vencer, pero en cuanto lo volví a ver en una fiesta organizada por Richard, supe que no podía perderlo nuevamente y que no me importaba nada que no fuera estar a su lado lo que me resta de vida … lo amo Eleanor, ya no con las ilusiones de una niña o con ese amor juvenil, lo amo con todo lo que soy, la mujer que fui y la que soy a su lado. El simplemente me complementa y a su lado no me falta nada, jamás pensé que el amor se sintiera de esta manera y ser correspondido por un hombre tan maravilloso y perfecto no tiene comparación con nada. Ya tendrás oportunidad de vernos juntos y comprobar que esto que sentimos es sublime.

Jajajaja, eso me imaginé, jamás había visto tu verdadera sonrisa y hoy estás resplandeciente, no es para menos querida, estoy muy feliz por ti, por Richard y por mi nieto. Si tan solo si Terry fuera otro… -

Las palabras quedaron en n el aire, no buscaba opacar la felicidad de todos con culpas que pese a los años no se alejarían jamás. Solamente en ese instante Eleanor se permitió pensar que, de haber sido tan fuerte y valerosa como Candy, ella y Richard estarían juntos y su hijo Terry estaría al lado de la mujer que alguna vez logró tocar su corazón y le dio esperanzas, pero la voz de Alex la sacó de su ensueño, tal vez en otra vida ….

Platicaron cómplices la una de la otra de manera afable hasta que Richard y Albert llegaron, ambos la saludaron con genuino afecto, y compartieron la velada con alegría en compañía del pequeño Alexander hasta que fue su hora de dormir, el pequeño caballerito se despidió de los presentes y abrazó a Eleanor con infantil afecto.

Fue un gusto conocerla, Ms. Baker, gracias por venir a actuar a Londres, para que papá cumpliera su promesa de llevarme al teatro con ellos. - Eleanor devolvió el abrazo y tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta.

No tiene nada que agradecer señorito Alexander, espero verlo mañana en la función. - le dijo con formalidad y lo vio partir.

Hicieron un gran trabajo. - les dijo a los cuatro adultos presentes cuando el niño estuvo fuera del alcance de su voz.

Rose es quien lo educó. - dijo Richard.

No seas modesto Richard, tiene muchos gestos tuyos, y aunque no dudo que Rose es la autora principal de mucho, se reconoce tu influencia, y su amor por ti.

No podía echarlo a perder de nuevo. - le dijo el hombre alzando su copa y bebiendo

También tiene mucho de usted señor Andrew.

Jajaja, eso es un gran halago, sin embargo, coincido con Richard, Rose es quien tiene todo el mérito.

Eleanor observó a Rose sonrojarse un poco más ante la mirada de adoración de su esposo mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente, dio un sorbo a su copa y después tomó la palabra.

Creo que Alex, es el resultado de todos nosotros, incluyéndote a ti Eleanor, lo amamos, y hemos hecho lo necesario porque crezca seguro y feliz, definitivamente hay mucho de Richard y Albert en él, y todo eso es gracias a ti Eleanor.

Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos, agradezco su hospitalidad, Vivian, pero temo que debo retirarme, descansar temprano es importante una noche antes del estreno. -

Claro, Eleanor, lo entendemos y agradecemos tu compañía, hay un auto discreto esperando por ti en la salida trasera, y te llevara a la entrada posterior de tu hotel, ¿quieres indicarle el camino Rose?

Eleanor se despidió de todos y siguió a Rose a la salida que Vivian había indicado, aprovecharon el momento a solas para fundirse en un abrazo afectuoso sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Celebro que seas feliz, que estés al lado de un hombre que te ama, y a quien amas, que Alex pueda crecer con ese ejemplo es más de lo que podía imaginar.

Gracias Eleanor, tú has hecho todo esto posible y espero que pronto podamos vernos con regularidad, por lo pronto, hasta mañana, querida Eleanor, ¡Rómpete una pierna! - le contestó Rose utilizando la forma acostumbrada de desear buena suerte entre la gente del teatro.

Rose observó el auto alejarse, por unos momentos antes de sentir como Albert la envolvía en sus brazos, ella recargo su espalda en el pecho de él, y se dejó envolver por la calidez y confort que su esposo le brindaba.

Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

Princesa, es uno de mis más grandes placeres. ¿Todo bien?

Sí, solo inmensamente agradecida con la vida, con Eleanor, con Richard, contigo… no puedo dejar de sentirme abrumada ante tanta felicidad y ante la conciencia de lo afortunada que soy.

Se quedaron abrazado por un rato más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, de su grata compañía y del grandioso futuro que se asomaba en el horizonte, después regresaron a la mansión para despedirse de Richard y Vivian, Albert tomó a Alex en brazos, rodeó los hombros de Rose con su mano libre, y condujo a sus dos tesoros más grandes al auto para ir a casa.

El Savoy Theatre resplandecía, sus lujosos interiores, fachada clásica y elegante ambiente hacían del lugar uno de los lugares de espectáculos más populares del West End. Desde su apertura en 1881, el Savoy Theatre era un símbolo de modernidad, siendo el primer edificio público en ser iluminado por luz eléctrica en el mundo, ahora con el lujoso hotel a un lado, era un bastión de la clase alta inglesa que aún podía permitirse un poco del estilo de vida que tuvieron antes de la Gran Guerra.

Un hombre taciturno y en busca de pasar desapercibido estaba apostado en una esquina discreta observando a los recién llegados, su porte orgulloso era imposible de pasar desapercibido, vestía impecable, frac negro, camisa, chaleco y corbatín color blanco, tal como lo indicaba la etiqueta requerida para la gala, su cabello castaño oscuro acababa de ser recortado e iba impecablemente peinado, entre sus labios colgaba su acostumbrado cigarrillo y en su mano reposaba un vaso corto con whisky de la más pura malta, sabía que pronto sería requerido por su compañera, Lady Olivia Sinclair, una viuda de edad madura, un par de años mayor que su propia madre, pero, eso no era importante, de otra manera entrar a la gala de esa noche hubiese sido imposible, y Lady Olivia era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de su edad, pero más importante aún, indiscutiblemente rica, sus hijos y esposo habían perecido en la Gran Guerra, y la sociedad era condescendiente con sus excentricidades debido a su rancio abolengo, su influencia en todos los círculos sociales importantes, así como acostumbrada generosidad a las personas correctas. Así que su presencia ahí con el bastardo de Richard Grandchester no sería cuestionada, nadie parpadearía siquiera, al menos, esta vez no era un marinero de los muelles quien la llevaba del brazo.

Terrence inhaló una vez más su cigarro, la atmósfera electrizante que recorría el lugar le llegaba hasta los huesos, la excitación de los presentes se colaba en su piel y por unos momentos, se permitió recordar lo que se sentía formar parte de un estreno, se imaginó a los actores detrás del escenario, dando los últimos arreglos, al director gritando indicaciones, y a los tramoyistas y asistentes corriendo de un lugar a otro, la imaginó a ella, Eleanor, siguiendo su ritual antes de la actuación, camerino cerrado, luces apagadas, una vela aromática encendida, y ella sentada con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente con la intención de alejar de su mente toda preocupación, después se pondría en pie, daría un sorbo a su copa de champagne helado y permitiría que su asistente entrara para dar los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, justo antes de salir a escena rozaría con sus dedos la pequeña fotografía enmarcada en un portarretratos de plata, donde un pequeño niño sonreía al lado de su madre. Terrence terminó su cigarrillo y alejó los pensamientos nostálgicos de su mente. debía estar alerta, revisar las posibilidades de su plan, y tal vez llevar a cabo de una vez lo que él y Anne habían tramado durante todo ese año en Londres.

 **Meses atrás.**

 _¡Estás loco! -_

 _Piénsalo, están dispuestos a dar lo que sea por el bastardito._

 _No solo eso, están dispuestos a dar la vida por él, William te mataría antes de permitirte acercarte al chiquillo._

 _Están demasiado felices, seguros, confiados de que no soy sino una pequeña piedra molesta en sus zapatos, un bastardo insignificante, la vergüenza del duque, un don nadie sin conexiones y dinero y es tiempo de que recuerden, que soy mucho más que eso, además tengo intereses personales que resolver con William y con la marquesa._

 _Terry, secuestras a Alexander solo los hará enojar, y no solo a William, sino al duque, y estoy convencida de que la marquesa no es precisamente inocua, te ha resistido sin amilanarse por un momento, y una mujer cuando ve a su hijo amenazada se convierte en una fiera por defenderlo._

 _Claro, tú eres la excepción a esa regla, ¿no es así?_

 _No tiene caso discutir por lo que has dicho, no había forma de que retuviera la custodia de Allistear, además, tenerlo conmigo hubiese resultado inconveniente, si Archibald y la mojigata de Patricia quieren hacerse cargo por mí está perfecto, la maternidad nunca fue lo mío, además, secuestrarás al niño, ¿y luego qué?_

 _Los haremos pagar una gran recompensa._

 _¿Qué nos durará cuánto?_

 _Ahora si hablas en plural._

 _Somos socios. ¿Secuestrar a Alexander, obtener una gran suma de dinero, hacerlos sufrir un poco, eso será suficiente?_

 _Tal vez, tal vez si obtengo lo necesario puedo volver a California…_

 _Jajajaja, sueñas con rehacer tu vida, ¿o con volver a los brazos de Karen y criar a tu bastardo juntos? - la voz ponzoñosa no fue pasada por alto por Terry, pero decidió ignorarla._

 _¿Qué más te da? mientras recibas tu parte._

 _Eres un iluso si crees que podrás vivir en paz con las migajas que te den, tienes demasiados vicios y deudas como para pensar que nada menos que la fortuna de los Andrew y los Grandchester combinadas te dará lo que deseas._

 _La fortuna de los Grandchester y los Andrew… eres ambiciosa Anne._

 _Tú también solías serlo, al parecer la tregua que te ofreció William te ha parecido interesante. Pero dudo que la tregua se mantenga si tocas al chiquillo, si te atreves a hacer eso, ni el duque ni William descansarán hasta que te pudras en el infierno._

 _Veremos, deja de contradecirme y haz lo que te corresponde..._

Terry volvió a la realidad, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, tal vez después de todo debía esperar al intermedio o a la fiesta para toparse con su objetivo, sin embargo, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día, pudo divisar uno de los autos de los Andrew llegar, y aunque por un momento pensó que podía ser la matrona de la familia, el revuelo de los reporteros que esperaban como buitres en las afueras del teatro, le indicó que su espera había terminado.

Observó descender al orgulloso patriarca de los Andrew vestido de máxima gala escocesa, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro rejuvenecido, tal vez nunca lo había observado con atención pero, de pronto Terrence fue consciente de que el hombre atormentado de antaño ya no existía más, lo observó sostener la puerta para que el pequeño descendiera, vestía de gala escocesa al igual que él, lo cual a Terrence le pareció un insulto a su obvio linaje inglés no entendía como el duque permitía que su heredero fuera criado de esa manera, el pequeño le sonrió con orgullo a William y extendió su mano para ayudar a su madre, quien con elegancia descendió del auto iluminando con su sonrisa la oscuridad de la noche, la adoración mutua era palpable, y la dicha que irradiaban imposible de ignorar.

Aquí estás querido, creí que te había perdido. - la suave voz modulada y el aroma floral del perfume de Lady Olivia asaltó sus sentidos antes de que ella entrara en la periferia de su visión. - Veo que como siempre los reporteros se desviven por la pareja Andrew, el pequeño es divino, tu primo, si mal no recuerdo. -

Eso dicen. - le respondió el hombre sin apartar su mirada del hipnotizante trío.

Vamos, tomemos nuestros lugares, dicen que tu madre es sencillamente divina y no quiero perderme ni un minuto de su actuación, tal vez puedas presentármela en la fiesta.

No tengo idea de a que se refiere Lady Olivia. - le respondió cáustico, aun sabiendo que ella solo ignoraría su tono y continuaría con su constante parloteo.

Vamos, ante mí no tienes que negarlo, es un secreto a voces que la madre del bastardo de Richard es la hermosísima y talentosa Eleanor Baker, y yo muero por conocerla, ¿porque crees que te traje conmigo esta noche?

Lo siento Lady Olivia, pero, mi madre y yo no estamos en buenos términos, jamás lo estuvimos, y en lo que a mi respecta ella no es mi madre.

¿Resiente que dejarás la actuación? ¿O no pudo soportar que seas la vergüenza de los escenarios? ¿las apuestas? ¿la cantidad las mujeres abandonadas? Entonces agradece que aun conservas ciertos talentos, y, que soy una mujer excéntrica de lo contrario hubieras quedado fuera de tan magnífica noche como todos los demás plebeyos, cambia esa cara y sonríe, ya más tarde te encargarás de pagarme el favor.

Entre otras cosas…

Terry observó pasar al trío Andrew en su nube particular de ensueño, Albert llevaba a Rose del brazo, y el pequeño iba tomado de la mano de ella, por una fracción de segundos los reflejos de las luces parecieron jugarle una broma a Terry, el cabello de ella se volvió rubio y el pequeño era una copia fiel de él mismo… nunca lo había pensado, esa edad tendría el hijo de él y Candy, si no hubieran muerto, la vida le regresaba a William Albert Andrew, todo lo que él Terrence Grandchester se había empeñado en quitarle.

Lady Sinclair tironeó de su brazo aún encerrada en su monólogo sobre su deseo de conocer a Eleanor y como había soñado con ser actriz, Terry la siguió de mala gana, entraron al recinto un poco después que los Andrew, justo a tiempo para observar otro placentero encuentro, su padre, el orgulloso, frío, altanero y distante duque de Grandchester se inclinaba para saludar con un abrazo a su heredero, y permanecía a su nivel para escucharlo, mientras al parecer elogiaba su atuendo. A su lado Lady Vivian, hacía lo mismo, mientras sonreían y prestaban toda su atención al pequeño, a ellos se unieron los Cornwell y Madame Elroy, eran el cuadro perfecto de domesticidad, y todos giraban en torno al niño que con seguridad y alegría pasaba de un adulto a otro, confiado en que su presencia era no solo bienvenida, sino elemental. En todos sus recuerdos de infancia, Terry no podía encontrar uno solo en el cual hubiese sentido tanta aceptación de un grupo de adultos, si mal no recordaba ni siquiera era requerido en los eventos sociales, la duquesa cara de cerdo solía temer que su apuesta apariencia opacara a sus hijos, quienes no parecían haber heredado ni un gramo de la presencia elegante, esbelta y refinada de su padre, sino más bien la figura mofletuda y sonrosada de Henriette.

Terry escoltó a Olivia a su palco, y pasó los siguientes 45 minutos observando una obra mucho más interesante que la puesta en escena de su madre, en el palco principal, los Andrew y los Grandchester departían durante el espectáculo, el chiquillo de escasos siete años pasaba de un adulto a otro, e incluso pasó parte del tiempo sentado sobre las piernas del duque, quien le cedió sus binoculares para que disfrutara del espectáculo y toleró que el pequeño se recargara en él durante el resto del espectáculo.

Veo que Richard adora al pequeño, seguro tu infancia fue bastante agradable. -

Jajaja, el duque parece haberse suavizado con los años mi lady, o tal vez la senilidad comienza a afectarlo, porque en definitiva el duque nunca fue un hombre afectuoso.

Tal vez la pérdida de sus hijos, o la presencia de una buena mujer en su vida.

¿La marquesa?

Lady Vivian, han sido la comidilla de la sociedad, quien por supuesto todo le perdonará al duque.

Así como a ti te perdonan tus amantes.

Claro, querido, poca gente tiene el abolengo o el poder que tu padre o yo tenemos, y ante eso, el mundo se inclina sin remedio, es hora del intermedio, escóltame al foyer, quiero saludar a Lady Hamilton.

Terry ofreció su brazo y salió con la dama en dirección al foyer que rápidamente se llenaba de gente, los hombres se acercaban al bar y ordenaban sus tragos, los meseros circulaban con aperitivos, las damas aprovechaban para ir al tocador, llamar la atención de admiradores, o lucir sus espectaculares atuendos y joyas, los hombres fumaban sus finos cigarros, hablaban de negocios o se acercaban a cortejar a alguna dama, el intermedio no sería el evento central de la noche, para eso se llevaría a cabo la gala ofrecida por los Grandchester en el vecino Hotel Savoy, donde los artistas serían homenajeados.

El lugar se llenaba de bullicio, la atmósfera estaba cargada de alegría y emoción, Terry no pudo dejar de pensar que parecía una gran colmena activa, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, y por supuesto, Lady Hamilton les sonrió a lo lejos e hizo un gesto con su abanico para que se acercaran. Terry acompañó a Olivia hasta allá y después de saludar se disculpó con las damas por un momento y se alejó del grupo para poder seguir con su observación, mientras lo hacía ingería ingentes cantidades de whisky que invariablemente terminarían por ponerlo en un estado demasiado inconveniente, pero, eso no le importaba, la ira crecía en su interior y celos irracionales tomaban el control de sus emociones, estaba celoso de ver a Archibald feliz junto a Patricia, de Albert y Rose perdidamente enamorados y sonrientes, pero, más aún estaba sin saber reconocerlo ciego de rabia al ver a su padre tratar a Alexander como él siempre había soñado que lo hiciera, odiaba al duque por poder hacer al fin algo que él había pensado imposible, ser un padre, aborrecía a Alexander por tener la vida que él nunca tuvo, a Albert por haberla olvidado y logrado rehacer su vida, a la marquesa, por ser feliz al lado de su más acérrimo enemigo sin importar que era una fácil al igual que todas las mujeres y que había encontrado la forma de hacer lo que su madre nunca logró, legitimar a su bastardo y darle la vida digna que a él le había sido negada. Deseaba de manera enferma a la marquesa, en sus escarceos amorosos imaginaba que era a ella a quien poseía y pensar que era Andrew el que le calentaba la cama lo enfurecía en partes iguales a pensar que era también la mujer de su padre… ella era una zorra que convivía con su amante y su esposo al mismo tiempo que se revolcaba en la cama con los dos y tenía el descaro de negarse a aceptar sus favores a cambio de placer … los odiaba a todos y estaba enfermo de celos, rabia y dolor.

Tomó de sorbo el último medio vaso de whiskey y se dirigió a buscar a su acompañante, todos entraban a los palcos y Lady Olivia podía ponerse muy pesada cuando era contrariada, aunque no le gustara, la mujer era su pase a la exclusiva fiesta posterior a la presentación, que, por alguna razón, no quería perderse.

Sacó del sobre interior de su bolsillo una fina licorera de plata, regalo de la misma Olivia y dio un largo sorbo al alcohol barato con el que la había llenado, la noche apenas era joven.

La obra culminó con una ovación de pie de parte de los presentes, quienes inundaron de rosas especialmente a la primera actriz Eleanor Baker, Terry observó al joven actor sensación de la noche, un joven como él había sido años atrás, lleno de promesas y talento, seguramente embriagado de adulación, y muy probablemente manteniendo una relación con la joven protagonista, que curiosamente le recordaba a Susana Marlowe, en medio de su nube etílica Terry recordaba perfectamente lo que se sentía estar parado al frente de un público cautivado por la actuación, la calidez de las luces sobre el rostro el sonido atronador de los aplausos, la sangre corriendo por las venas, la cálida mano femenina de la protagonista prendida de la suya, tal vez el escenario había sido el único lugar donde había conocido la felicidad, el único sitio donde había sido aceptado, donde el ser un bastardo, no era un problema, donde el nombre de Grandchester no había pesado como cadenas sobre su alma, y aun eso le había sido arrebatado por William Albert Andrew.

Observó el río de gente salir del teatro, se incorporó a la corriente, con Olivia prendida de su brazo, sin conciencia real de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hacía varios tragos que la realidad se había mezclado con sus recuerdos, su dolor, vacío e ira, ahora todo era una amalgama de sentimientos, nervios exacerbados, sed de venganza, lujuria, deseo de borrar la sonrisa del rostro de todos aquellos que lo habían lastimado y que ahora vivían felices sin importar que el viviera en la miseria, o que tuviera que prostituirse para mantenerse, inconscientes de los cobradores que llamaban a su puerta y de los mafiosos que amenazaban con hacerle pasar un muy mal rato a menos que saldara sus deudas de juego.

Entró en el salón principal del Savoy, la enorme araña de luces colgaba majestuosa sobre el enorme atrio, bruñida en oro puro, con sus cientos de cristales vieneses había sobrevivido a los bombardeos de la Gran Guerra y ahora presidía orgullosa sobre la aristocrática sociedad que hoy se dignaba en mezclarse con la gente del teatro, al menos por esta noche.

La música inundaba el lugar, el champagne y los licores abundaban, las damas paseaban cual mariposas con sus coloridos vestidos, sus joyas brillando multicolores a la luz de las bombillas eléctricas, y en medio de todas ellas había una mujer que resaltaba, una que vestía de atrevido verde, con multitud de cuentas negras bordadas en el vestido que debía ser un pecado utilizar, sus joyas los más exquisitos diamantes, su porte exquisito y su andar de diosa, vaya que Andrew había sabido olvidar a la sencilla chiquilla a la que juró amar por el resto de su vida, esa mujer, la marquesa, la fina puta francesa de su padre no merecía ser feliz al lado del hombre que debió guardar luto de por vida por Candy, pero William nunca la había amado en verdad, primero había mancillado su recuerdo al casarse con su primera esposa, y ahora lo hacía al recoger las migajas de su padre, aceptando incluso criar a su bastardo con tal de satisfacer su lujuria.

Claro, todos disfrazaban con decencia sus pecados, Archibald escondía que había reducido a su ex mujer a la casi pobreza, mientras ahora se revolcaba con la mujer que debió ser de su hermano, el duque que por años había pregonado que el honor le impedía divorciarse de la duquesa cara de cerdo, ahora paseaba feliz del brazo de Lady Vivian, Eleanor olvidaba su humillación y departía sin más con ellos, como si en el pasado no hubiese sufrido por el maldito honor, la marquesa paseaba a su bastardo en las narices de toda la sociedad y se disfrazaba de remilgada dama de sociedad, cobijada por el poder de dos poderosos hombres. Era tiempo de poner a cada uno, en su lugar, de hacerle ver al mundo que lo rechazaba a él por un pecado que no le correspondía que aquellos que cobijaban en su seno como al crema y nata de la sociedad no eran otra cosa que basura.

Dejó a Lady Olivia de lado y siguió a la altiva marquesa de regreso del tocador, sin darle tiempo de replicar la tomó de la cintura y la condujo a la pista de baile, esa perra debía ser para él, así fuera a la fuerza se había cansado de verla feliz y de sus malditos desplantes, simplemente porque no podía complacer sus gustos finos con su dinero, pero había llegado el día que conocería lo que era un verdadero hombre.

¡Suélteme! - exclamó Rose con firmeza al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, mientras Terry la pegaba más a su cuerpo y su mano bajaba de su cintura, había mucha gente a su alrededor, Albert la echaría en falta pronto, pero mientras tanto el aliento alcohólico de Terry la hizo encolerizar, recordó todas las veces que la había tomado estando borracho, las veces que la golpeó, sus acusaciones, sus palabras denigrantes sus vejaciones. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - no le importó alzar la voz, ni llamar la atención, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Ella lo empujó, él trastabilló, su estado era demasiado inconveniente, pero aún podía reaccionar, cruzó el rostro de ella con una bofetada que la hizo dar un par de pasos atrás, y sus palabras llenaron el silencio que de pronto se había hecho.

¡Así que una puta francesa es demasiado para un bastardo hijo de un duque! te vanaglorias de ser intocable, la viuda del honorable teniente coronel Maximillian Grandchester, que según tú es el padre de tu hijo, jajajaja, cuando mi tío no podría haber engendrado a tu hijo, por una simple y sencilla razón, a él no le gustaban las mujeres, ¿qué acaso me crees idiota?, ¿crees que no sé qué te revolcabas con mi padre a escondidas de su esposa la duquesa? y luego cuando todo se volvió inconveniente te buscó un marido de tapadera que adoptara y le diera legalidad a tu bastardo ¿a cambio de qué? ¿dinero?, ¿sexo?, ¿o es que te acuestas con los dos al tiempo… maldita zorra?, ¿cuánto quieres para compartir mi cama?, ¿para permitirme gozar de tus favores? No eres más que una puta cara, disfrazada de falsa dama de sociedad, aunque estoy seguro de que debes ser muy buena dando placer porque los tienes a todos a tus pies, solo tienes que decirme cuál es tu precio, todos tenemos uno, hasta la puta más fina de Londres debe tenerlo, así la suma sea alta... pero miren nada más quiénes van llegando a salvar el honor de la marquesa más zorra de todo Reino Unido, el cornudo que tienes por esposo y tu amante, perdón mi padre y como olvidar al ejército de gorilas que me sacaran a rastras por montar una escena ante la gran sociedad.

Eleanor no dejaba de llorar discretamente, horrorizada ante la escena que su propio hijo estaba haciendo, mientras Vivian se apresuraba a llevarse a Alex de ese lugar.

\- Déjalo que se entere de todo. - gritaba Terry - ¿no crees que es hora que sepa cuál es su verdadero origen?, que no es más caballero ni noble de lo que soy yo, que es un bastardo como yo, qué mi padre tiene afición por las zorras americanas y francesas a quienes luego de embarazar las desecha para seguir en busca de otra, me parece justo que escuche mi hermanastro pregonar a los cuatro vientos su realidad, ¿me escuchas Alexander? no eres el hijo de Maximillian Grandchester, sino el hijo bastardo de Richard, tu y yo somos hermanos, tu madre es una puta que duerme con hombres por dinero y William Andrew no es nada más que un simple cornudo a quien le gusta gozar de las migajas de los Grandchester…

Una sonora bofetada resonó en el lugar, la misma Rose se la había dado, una vez la había humillado hasta el cansancio no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.

¡Cállese no es usted nada más que un borracho que no sabe lo que dice, y no le permitiré que mancille el nombre de mi familia solo porque tiene problemas no resueltos con quien sea que los tenga! - le dijo ella con la cabeza en alto, y firme voz perfectamente modulada, no podía perder los estribos o su acento no lo resistiría, por supuesto, Richard y Albert habían llegado ya a su lado. Albert le lanzó un puño directo a la cara que lo mandó al piso sangrando de la nariz y la boca, sus hombres lo sostuvieron antes de que matara a golpes a Terry en el piso, solo por atreverse a tocar a su esposa, estaba cegado de la ira y quería matar al bastardo con sus propias manos. Los hombres de Richard sacaron de inmediato a Terry de la sala, después de todo no quería que la fiesta acabara en tragedia ni que su hijo acabara muerto en esa sala, por supuesto que esto no pudo evitar que Terrence vociferara a voz de cuello una y otra vez lo que él consideraba los pecados de los Grandchester y los Andrew.

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, Richard hizo acopio de dignidad y aclaró su garganta.

Me disculpo con ustedes por semejante espectáculo, no hay nada que pueda decir en defensa de Terrence, pero, les aseguro, que algo como esto no volverá a suceder, por favor continúen con su velada, músicos, camareros. -

Richard hizo los gestos necesarios, el salón volvió a llenarse de música, los camareros redoblaron sus rondas de Champagne, Albert ofreció su mano a Rose y la llevó al centro de la pista, para bailar con ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido, por dentro los dos estaban aturdidos, pero sabían bien que abandonar el lugar era darle importancia a las palabras de Terry y por la reputación de ella, y el bien de Alexander era algo que no podían permitirse hacer.

Albert la pegó a su cuerpo, tratando de consolarla sin palabras, las parejas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor y por fin el bullicio llenó de nuevo la estancia.

¿Estás bien? -

No ahora Albert, no podemos hablar ahora, pero de una cosa estoy segura, las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Estoy de acuerdo amor mío y nos haremos cargo de que así sea.

¿Alex?

Mi tía lo llevó a la suite, hablaremos con él más tarde, por ahora, tú y yo debemos hacer frente a los cotilleos para evitar problemas.

Lo sé, hazme girar una vez más para olvidar lo sucedido, abrázame un poco más fuerte.

Albert la complació y la atrajo a él bailaron como si nada más importase, y como si no hubiese un mañana, los medios fueron abordados por George y la suma requerida por su silencio fue pagada, la gente de teatro se volcó en ser encantadora, flirtear y armar escándalos suficientes como para que él desvarío del bastardo Grandchester quedara en el pasado, y fuese lo menos comentado de la noche.

Cuando la última alma se hubo retirado Albert, Rose y Richard se dirigieron sombríos al sótano del lugar, donde los hombres esperaban por ellos.

¿Milord? -

Richard volteó a ver a Rose y a Albert. Albert sintió en su mano el apretón de la mano de ella como confirmación de que era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan que tiempo atrás habían creado.

Lo que hemos hablado ya Rob. - respondió el duque.

¿También a la mujer? - Rob haría lo que le pidieran y en su opinión era mejor no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto.

Sí, también a la mujer. - respondió Rose con voz clara.

¿Sin nada? -

Ni siquiera sus pasaportes, vacía el departamento, véndelo y paga las deudas de juego que alcancen, las que no, informa a la gente necesaria la nueva residencia del señor Greum.

¿No prefiere tirarlos en el fin del mundo? -

Preferimos mantenerlos donde podamos estar al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos. - respondió Albert tranquilamente.

Muy bien milord, Sir Andrew, mi lady vayan a descansar, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Rob…

¿Si Mi lady?

Recuérdale al señor Greum que a una mujer no se le golpea.

Por supuesto mi señora.

Albert y Richard la observaron ascender las escaleras.

¿Quieres darle tú la lección? - preguntó Richard.

Ya lo hice una vez, y si lo tengo enfrente lo mataré con mis propias manos, no quiero eso en el futuro de Rose y el mío, no quiero su sangre en mis manos, y francamente no me interesa escucharlo. Además, necesito estar con mi esposa y mi hijo, me necesitan.

Por supuesto, ve.

Vivian también te necesita, Richard, no vale la pena.

Eleanor quiere verlo, me quedaré para acompañarla y después llevarla a su habitación.

Bien, buenas noches.

En la habitación Rose sumergió su cuerpo en el agua caliente de la bañera, cada uno de sus músculos eran un nudo insoportable, su cuello estaba tenso, la bofetada de Terry no había dejado una huella física, pero le había hecho recordar todo lo que la felicidad y el amor le habían ayudado a olvidar, se recargó en la bañera y cerró los ojos, Albert había ido a ver a la tía Elroy quien había acompañado Alex y a Allistear hasta que se habían quedado dormidos. De pronto sintió las manos de Albert masajear suavemente sus tensos hombros.

Todo estará bien.

¿Algún día podremos deshacernos de él?

Solo tienes que pedirlo.

No podría con ello. Mejor ven aquí y hazme olvidar lo sucedido.

Albert la besó tiernamente primero y permitió que todo su estrés se vaciara poco a poco, mientras las caricias y los besos saciaban sus cuerpos hambrientos y sus alteradas emociones.

 **Francia 1924**

Terrence abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía la quijada, era un dolor conocido, uno que le recordaba el puño de Rob cerrándose sobre su rostro sin misericordia.

Saludos de la marquesa. - le dijo el hombre antes de que Terry perdiera la conciencia.

Le dolía la cabeza y sus sentidos no parecían estar del todo bien, miró a su alrededor, era un lugar desconocido, ¿lo habrían mandado al infierno por fin?

Despertaste, ¿cómo te fue en tu plan de secuestrar a tu querido hermano? - le preguntó Anne con sorna.

¿Dónde estamos?

En medio de la nada francesa. Vacaciones cortesía de tu padre al parecer.

Y de William y ella… Francia, no nos costará mucho volver.

Sin un franco, o papeles, y en este cuchitril apenas lo justo para comer hoy, eso es todo, nada más que la ropa que traes puesta al igual que yo. ¿Qué hiciste?

La abofeteé, y descubrí sus mentiras.

¿Sus mentiras...? - Anne lo miraba incrédula, no podía entender como seguía con vida, con solo un par de golpes bien dados en el rostro, después de que se había atrevido a tocar a la mujer de William, pero, de pronto entendía porque estaban ahí en las condiciones en las que estaban, antes se sorprendía de que no los hubieran tirado en medio del Sahara.

Le anuncié al mundo que su hijo no puede ser hijo de mi tío, que es un bastardo de Richard y que ella no es sino una puta.

¡Debiste secuestrar al mocoso y ya! - El tono de voz de ella era desesperado, Terry la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos, lo que ella vio en los de él la asustó, más que nunca ahora había puro e inalterado odio, los ojos azul oscuro cuando estaba tranquilo se habían vuelto casi negros y se encontraban inyectados de sangre, su agarre era fuerte, como una tenaza de metal que no cedería, pero, lo que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda fue su voz, rasposa, fría, no parecía siquiera humana.

No es suficiente, quiero verlos destrozados, hundidos en el fango, quiero ver a esa puta altanera rogarme por su vida, por la de su hijo, por la de William, la quiero de rodillas dispuesta a hacer con boca y manos lo que yo le pida, la quiero en mi cama, quiero humillarla y poseerla de las maneras más infames y miserables, restregarle a William las faenas sexuales así como todo lo que la obligue a hacerme, acabaré con ella y cuando me canse de que sea mi perra, se la devolveré para que la deje de lado, además te juro que la dejaré inservible para cualquiera, incluso para el poco hombre de Andrew, quiero que sepa que su mujer no solo fue la puta de mi padre, sino la mía y que me dio el placer de las maneras más asquerosas y sucias, por último quiero borrar esa seguridad y felicidad del rostro del bastardito, quiero que sienta en carne propia el rechazo de los suyos, la incertidumbre que el ser una basura trae consigo, que se sienta solo como lo estuve toda mi vida y que su afamado papi lo deje cuando se dé cuenta que su mujer es una puta muy complaciente en la cama no solo la mía, sino la de todo Londres.

Muy elocuente, debiste pensar en todo eso antes de lograr que nos desterraran. - espetó ella enmascarando en burla el terror que sentía en ese momento, Terrence la soltó y suavizó la voz.

Encontraremos la forma, mi querida, Anne, siempre hay una forma, los haremos pagar con creces cada uno de los insultos y humillaciones, los haremos rogar por la muerte, porque vivir duele demasiado, y entonces les negaremos hasta la misma muerte.

Anne observó el brillo en los ojos de Terrence, por suerte solo le habían dado un par de puñetazos y lo habían drogado, descansarían esa noche, y al día siguiente encontrarían la forma de comenzar a recorrer el camino hacia su dulce venganza, les costara lo que les costara.

.


End file.
